


Nodus Tollens

by Cash1122



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 200,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cash1122/pseuds/Cash1122
Summary: n. the realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymore-- The Dictionary of Obscure SorrowsCaptain Steven Grant Rogers wakes up sixty-six years after sacrificing himself to save the world. He's given resources by the organization SHIELD to find his place in this new world, and with the help of his government-appointed handler, Steve will realize that he died for nothing, and his job isn't done until all of Hydra is killed or captured.Rated M for dark themes such as thoughts of suicide, violence, and probably eventual light smut because Cap is a snack (ya'll were starting to think this was super serious, didn't you?). Also a heavy side helping of fluff, fun, family, and romance.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

_“Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So, the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow’s capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field.”_

Steve Rogers opened his eyes as the sound of the announcer’s voice broadcasted from an old radio near the open window. The air was stuffy, and the sky outside the flowing curtains was grey. There was a dull ache in Steve’s head, and he felt stiff, heavy, and cold.

_“Pete leans in. Here’s the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right.”_

Steve wiggled his fingers as he listened to the game. He was laid on his back on a bed in his clothes- he’d crashed the plane into the ice. He remembered. Fighting Schmidt. Seeing him die. Not knowing how to safely land the bomb-laden Hydra plane. Shoving the controls forward as the icy tundra of somewhere other than New York flew towards him. Promising to meet Peggy for their dance.

_“Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher’s going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won’t get him._

Steve winced as he slowly pushed himself up to sit on the side of the bed, listening to the game. He turned to look at the radio, panic beginning to overtake him. Steve remembered this game. This wasn’t live. Why would they broadcast a game that was- what- four years old? He’d been there with Bucky.

Suddenly the door opened, and a pretty brunette woman walked in and smiled softly at Steve. Her lips were painted red and her hair was loose and curly. She closed the door behind her after greeting him, “Good morning,” and he stared at her intently as she checked her watch, “Or should I say afternoon?”

“Where am I?

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, like she was trying to remember something, “You’re in a recovery room in New York City.”

Steve’s eyes dropped, scanning the woman’s uniform and finding it wrong. He couldn’t figure out what bothered him about her, but it was wrong. “Where am I really?”

She let out a brief, nervous laugh as she smiled through her own panic, but Steve could see it was there as she spoke him barely above a whisper, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Her chest rose and fell slightly, but it was clear to Steve she was scared.

She should be.

“The game. It’s from May, 1941, I know, cause I was there.” Steve snarled, wondering who had him. He wore an SSR shirt, but he didn’t believe for a minute he was in their care. As suspicious as this woman acted, Steve thought for a moment maybe he’d been captured by Hydra. He stood, narrowing his gaze on the woman as he approached slowly. Her eyes grew with her fear as he got closer, but she didn’t make any move to run away.

“Captain Rogers…”

“Who are you?” Steve snapped as the door behind her popped open, and two men dressed completely in black appeared. He flinched, back stiffening as he looked between them. They had come to subdue him, and Steve wasn’t about to let them take him alive.

As the men approached him quickly, Steve shoved them as hard as he could against the wall, and they shattered it easily. He saw that beyond the greyscale recovery room was a larger, darker room with no windows, like a prison.

Steve leapt over the broken wall and spun around to get a better look at his surroundings, seeing a set of double doors ahead of him before noticing the massive mural of the New York skyline that he’d seen out the windows. They were trying to trick him. He wasn’t home.

He pushed his way through the doors, hearing the voice of the woman who had come to his recovery room echoing through the building. Steve paused when he realized nothing looked right. Everyone around him was dressed wrong and everything looked sleeker and newer.

In the moment he took to scan his surroundings, the men around him seemed to understand that the announcement was to catch him. Steve began running wildly as a dozen men dressed in black pursued him. One man jumped in front of Steve in an attempt to slow him down, but Steve elbowed him to the ground without hesitation.

Steve saw freedom outside and dodged several pedestrians who were passing the building he’d been held in. He paused for a moment in the middle of the street to try and get his bearings, but he had to get away. Once he was somewhere safe, he could figure out where he was. At this point, Steve wouldn’t be surprised if he was on a different planet, as strange as his surroundings were.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, easily passing by the cars that drove alongside him. No matter where he ran though, Steve couldn’t find anything that looked normal or familiar, until he ran out of the road and stopped, looking around and realizing he was in Times Square. He panted as he took in his surroundings, feeling his panic settle into dread. Everything was electric and bright and loud. Vivid colored pictures played on all the buildings. The women standing on the sidewalks wore scandalously revealing clothing, despite the misty weather.

Three large, black vehicles slid to a stop in front of Steve, and when he turned around, he realized another four more had blocked him in on the other side. A half dozen men in black uniforms appeared with their hands up, but Steve noticed none of them pulled a gun on him. Another handful of men in nice suits got out of the cars and pushed the bystanders back, giving him space to breath. The last man, a looming figure in a flowing black trench coat and an eye patch approached Steve confidently as Captain America wished he had just died like he’d planned on.

“I’m Colonel Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. You would have known it as the Strategic Scientific Reserve.”

As much as Steve appreciated how open and honest Colonel Fury was being, he still didn’t appreciate being handled. Annoyance laced Steve’s voice, and as much as he knew he should show respect to his superior, Steve couldn’t hold back his frustrations, “Where am I?”

“46th and Broadway.” Fury answered casually, and Steve looked around, guessing it looked somewhat familiar, if he tried to remember hard enough. He wanted to find something familiar, because Steve knew if he was home in _his_ New York, Peggy, Howard, and Phillips would surely have been there to greet him. The fact that Peggy wasn’t there to greet him when he awoke terrified him worst of all. If he wasn’t dead, then she surely was, and that was so much worse.

Fury’s demeanor softened as he seemed to realize how frustrated Steve was becoming, “I’m sorry about that little show back there. We didn’t know what kind of mental state you might be in, so we thought it would be best to break it to you slowly.”

Steve could see that Fury felt _sorry_ for him. His chest felt tight as he dreaded his own question, but he had to know, “Break what?”

“You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years.”

Steve looked around again, processing what Colonel Fury had said. He was seventy years in the future. The reason everything looked so different- the reason nobody he knew had come to greet him… Steve realized they were all probably dead, which prodded his next question, “How am I alive?”

Nick Fury looked downright sad as he stumbled to find the right words, and Steve felt his stomach plummet as he began to realize everything he knew and loved was gone. “Umm, to be honest with you, we don’t really know.” Fury said solemnly, “The docs say it was suspended animation. Could be Doctor Erskine’s formula, the extreme cold. We don’t really know.”

“What about the war?” Steve asked quickly, praying that his sacrifice had been for something. If he had crashed into the ice for nothing… if he’d slept away his life for the Axis to win, Steve didn’t know what he’d do. “Did we win?”

He sighed when Fury answered, “Hell yes, unconditional surrender. Taking down Hydra was a big part of that.” Steve noticed Nick Fury pause, considering what he wanted to say next, “The world hasn’t really changed all that much. There’s still a lot of work to be done. The world could still use a man like you, Cap.”

Fury extended his hand for Steve to shake, and it wasn’t lost on the soldier that Colonel Fury hadn’t once called him by his name, but instead referred to him strictly as his moniker. That said, if SHIELD was the new SSR, Steve didn’t have any reason not to trust Fury. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go.

He placed his hand in Fury’s and the Director of SHIELD assured him, “There’s a place here for you.”

Steve wasn’t so sure, but he was increasingly aware he didn’t have a choice. He didn’t know what was worse: being forced to be Captain America in a world he didn’t recognize or being let loose to be Steve Rogers in a world where nobody cared about him.

He turned to look around Times Square, needing a moment with his own thoughts. He messed up. He should have landed the plane, or jumped out of the plane, or done _something_ else. Steve knew he was going to die, but if he had known, if he’d even considered the possibility of surviving the crash, he would have taken that way out. He could have had a life after the war. He could have had Peggy. He wondered if Peggy went to the Stork Club anyway to look for him, hoping against hope he’d found a way back to her. Steve felt terrible knowing he could have gotten home if he had only _tried_.

“You sure you’re alright?” Fury asked from behind Steve.

“Yeah… yeah, it’s just-” Steve paused, feeling his breath catch in his throat, “I had a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve followed Director Fury back into the building he’d broken out of. He looked around anxiously as they passed by all the men and women Steve had run from, and he shrunk in their gaze.

“Don’t worry. They understand. This is a… delicate situation.” Fury promised as he led the soldier to his office. Steve nodded, hoping Director Fury was right. He noticed the man he shoved flinch as he passed, and opened his mouth to apologize, but Fury cut him off, “Come on Cap, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Steve smiled weakly at the man- agent- and jogged a few steps to catch up with Fury as he reached the elevator. Steve clenched his hands together in front of himself as he stood stiffly next to Nick Fury, unsure of what to say. “Thank you. For trying to help.” Steve finally told the other many gruffly. He didn’t look to Director Fury, but he could feel his single dark eye gazing at him, “I’m sorry I caused so much trouble.”

“It’s like I said, we didn’t know what kind of mental state you’d be in. We tried. We failed. But we have made some plans I’d like to run past you. SHIELD won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, but, we’d appreciate your cooperation.”

“Not like I have any other plans.” Steve grunted as the elevator stopped abruptly. He assumed they’d reached their destination, but then he heard Fury hum to himself disapprovingly. “Is something wrong?”

Fury looked up at Steve, and sighed, but before he could answer, the elevator doors slid open to reveal a woman in a black dress with piercing hazel eyes that practically bore right through Steve. He took a step back to allow her more room in the elevator, but she just smirked and turned her attention to Fury.

“Director.”

“Going down, Agent Hayes?”

“Nope. Going to your office to have a meeting with you.” The woman answered, eyes darting to Steve for a moment, barely acknowledging his presence. Steve was thankful for that, because he didn’t know the first thing to say to this woman.

SHIELD had sent the woman into his recovery room dressed to ease him into this new world, perhaps someone he could trust. The woman who now shared the elevator with himself and Director Fury was the stark opposite.

Fury ignored her answer, choosing to stand in silence as they continued upward. Steve noticed how the Director’s jaw was locked and his shoulders were stiff, clearly uncomfortable with the events transpiring, but he didn’t seem to want to talk about whatever ‘meeting’ she was referring to in front of Steve.

Since nobody seemed to want to engage in conversation, and the woman was facing away, Steve took the opportunity to study her while Fury stared ahead. Her dress hit just at her knee, but hugged her curves almost sinfully, as if its intended purpose was to draw the eye to her firm ass. Steve noticed that when she leaned her weight from one black heel to the other, her calf muscles flexed, telling him she was no secretary.

The elevator dinged and Steve took a sharp breath, causing the woman to turn and look at him with those bright eyes and coy smirk. Her lips were painted dark, a color that matched the burgundy shade of her hair that was heaped on top of her head in a mess. Peggy wouldn't have been caught dead with her hair so undone, and Steve was sure that almost purplish shade of red wasn’t natural. He felt uneasy in her gaze, and that seemed to amuse her even more as the doors slid open, “I’m Agent Hayes.”

“Steve Rogers.” He greeted firmly and he thrust his hand forward, but she just eyed it for a moment before leaving the elevator. Steve turned to Fury, who’s jaw was stiff.

“Why don’t you wait out here for a few minutes, Cap? I’d like to speak with Agent Hayes in private.” Fury gestured toward a chair and Steve shifted uncomfortably, wanting to run away, not sit and wait.

“Yes, Sir.” Steve answered after too long a pause. His back was rigid as he took a seat, clenching the chair arms for dear life as Director Fury disappeared behind a door with his name on it.

Steve had a million questions, and he hoped somebody would have time to sit down and answer them. Director Fury seemed too busy to help Steve understand the situation he’d found himself in, but he assumed SHIELD would want to catch him up on the time he’d slept through. He’d slept through almost seven decades apparently, how the hell was he supposed to know how to live on his own? Hell, Steve barely knew how to survive on his own when he wasn’t thrust forward in time. The worst part was that Steve didn’t know what happened to all his friends. Just because they won the war didn’t mean his companions survived it.

Steve’s chest rose and fell as he stared at the frosted door, seeing the silhouettes of Fury and Agent Hayes through the glass. He couldn’t hear them, but he could see Fury was stiff and still, and the woman was animated. She threw her arms to the side before placing them on her hips, and Steve wondered if she was yelling at Director Fury.

In his day, no soldier would ever speak to their superior like that… although Steve often didn’t listen to directions, at least he was calm in the presence of authority.

Finally, the door swung open and Fury sighed loudly, gesturing for Steve to join them, “Come in, Cap.”

Steve smiled weakly when he passed Fury, then his gaze landed on Agent Hayes and he couldn’t help but notice she looked incredibly smug. He also noticed that Fury made no effort to dismiss her, meaning she was now part of whatever conversation Fury planned to have with Steve. He took a seat across from a long glass desk near the window.

Steve couldn’t look away from the skyline, feeling his stomach churn at how different it looked. After everything he’d seen and done, he had always imagined coming back to New York. He’d always imagined that after all the Hydra facilities in Europe, the dirty streets of Brooklyn would welcome him home to something familiar. Now, nowhere in the world felt like home.

Fury sat in his chair and leaned his leather jacket against the glass desk, staring at Agent Hayes as she took a seat next to Steve and crossed one leg over the other. Steve met Fury’s glance and felt a shiver run down his spine, wanting the woman to leave. In fact, Steve wanted both to leave. He wanted to be alone.

“Captain Rogers, when we realized you were still alive, we knew this would be a difficult transition for you. We had hoped to make Agent Johnson your handler for the time being. She was the woman who greeted you when you woke up, but, things didn’t go quite as planned. We’re reconsidering whether or not you two would make a good match.”

“I didn’t mean to startle her.” Steve’s response was even, and he already knew where this was going. The woman who had ambushed them in the elevator was taking the place of the pretty brunette who had attempted to ease him into this harsh new reality. Steve wanted that woman back, “I’d like to apologize, if possible-”

“That won’t be necessary. She understands.” Fury answered, eyeing Agent Hayes for a second, “She’s a little shaken apparently, and Agent Hayes has offered to help you adjust.”

“Alright.” Steve said as he turned to Agent Hayes, keeping his expression neutral so she didn’t think for a second that he held the same excitement about the arrangement that she clearly did. He considered telling them he didn’t want any part of SHIELD, that he didn’t need their help or their pity, but Steve thought better of it. He didn’t have money, he didn’t have a home, or a job, and he didn’t know a single soul. He didn’t enjoy his predicament, but it would be easier to find his place in this world with help than on his own. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“That’s alright. We do.” Agent Hayes said as she grabbed a folder off of Fury’s desk and handed it to Steve. He tentatively took it from her, noticing how olive her skin looked compared his pale hand. His eyes darted up to hers for a moment, then down to the file as she began to explain SHIELD’s plan for him. “We have a safe house called the Retreat. It’s off the grid, somewhere quiet where you can relax and catch up a little. I’d like to accompany you there and offer any assistance you may need. After a few weeks, we’ll relocate you to a place of your own and you’ll begin training to join SHIELD.”

“If you want to.” Fury added, but Steve knew it wasn’t really a choice. He was all in, or he was out.

Agent Hayes stood abruptly, and Steve watched her as she walked over to the window beside Fury, “You know who started SHIELD, don’t you?”

“Why would he know that Hayes, he’s been awake for an hour and a half.” Fury spat, and Steve pulled his lips into a tight line.

The woman traced a smudge along the glass thoughtfully, “Just thought maybe he’d want to know.”

“That’s your job, Agent Hayes. Why don’t you get packed? I’ll have transport pick you up at 0600 hours tomorrow morning to accompany Cap to the Retreat.”

The woman raised her brow questioningly as she looked down at the back of Fury’s bald head, then winked at Steve, “See you in the morning, Captain.”

Steve tensed at her words, avoiding her gaze as she sauntered past him and out the door. The moment the door clicked closed, Steve relaxed, and Fury cleared his throat. “You alright?”

“As alright as I can be, Sir.” Steve answered curtly, not in the mood for pleasantries. He sat down the file on the desk, choosing not to deal with it right now. “I’m sorry. I’m just processing.”

“I’m sure you are. Agent Hayes will do a great job. She’s not timid like Agent Johnson, and she can be anything you want her or need her to be. Just be open minded and take all the time you need. You’ve earned it.” Director Fury told Steve gently as he stood to shake Steve’s hand again. “Maria Hill will escort you to your sleeping quarters for the night. I’ll have some agents pick you up some clothes. Is there anything specific you want?”

“Where’s my uniform?” Steve asked quickly as a lean woman with her dark hair pulled back neatly swept into the room. She nodded a greeting and smiled weakly as Steve waited for Fury’s answer.

“We have it. You won’t be needing it for a while. We’re working on a new suit for you as we speak.”

“If it’s all the same to you, Director Fury, I’d like my suit from the war back please.” Steve wanted what little bit of his past he could have, but SHIELD didn’t seem too keen on giving it to him. “My shield?”

“When you need it again, you’ll get it back. I promise.” Fury said as he gestured for Steve to follow Maria Hill. “Enjoy your vacation, Captain. We’ll see you when you return.”

Steve followed the woman named Maria Hill out of Fury’s office and back into the elevator. He had a dull ache that ran from his chest down to his stomach, and it reminded Steve that he hadn't eaten in years. He cleared his throat and the woman looked up at him questioningly. Steve shifted, looking down at his feet, “Would it be possible to get something to eat?” Maria Hill seemed taken aback by his request, so he clamped his hands behind his back and smiled, “Nevermind, I’m fine.”

“No.” Maria Hill shook her head rapidly, “I’ll take you to the cafeteria, I’m sure you’re starving.”

“You just looked surprised.”

“I was surprised you had to ask.” Maria grumbled as she stared ahead and led Steve through the halls of the SHIELD headquarters. She stopped abruptly and turned to Steve with a diplomatic grin, “How about I get you whatever you want and bring it to your quarters. Then you can have a little time to yourself. I’m guessing you have a lot to think about.”

Steve looked past her shoulder at the mess hall beyond, seeing how everybody stopped and stared at him. Some people looked at Steve like a war hero, but some looked at him like a show pony, something sparkly and new and exciting. Either way, Steve didn’t feel like talking. “Yeah. Get me anything. I don’t care.”

He turned and walked away, but Maria yelled after him, “You don’t know where your room is.”

Steve stopped and clenched his fists, feeling numb and cold. He just wanted to be alone. He tilted his head to look over his shoulder, shooting her a look that said he wasn’t about to admit he was wrong. She led him down the hallway without saying another word until she reached a plain wooden door.

She handed Steve a key and smiled, “I’ll be back with dinner. Let us know if you need anything.”

Steve nodded and smiled back, twisting the small silver key into the lock slowly before pushing open the door to reveal a room with a small dresser and a small bed with a single blanket. It wasn’t even as big as the bed he’d woken up in, and Steve wondered if he’d even fit in it. He closed the door behind himself and took a step further into the room, finding a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. The bare necessities.

When he plopped onto the hard mattress, the frail bedframe shifted under his weight. He leaned his elbows onto his knees as he felt his bravery slip away into the abyss of time. He pressed his fist to his lips as his whole body trembled, and a quiet sob erupted from his throat. Tears streamed down Steve’s cheeks as he turned on his side and laid down, letting all his emotions out in his solitude.

Everyone he’d ever known and loved was gone. He’d woken up in a world he didn’t understand and didn’t want to be in. Steve didn’t want a handler, a vacation, or a job. All Steve wanted was his life back, but that was out of the question.

A light knock on Steve’s door caught his attention and he sat up quickly, sniffling as he wiped his nose and ran his fingers through his hair. He hoped Maria Hill couldn’t hear him crying through the door. He just wanted to suffer alone.

He swung open the door to his room to see Maria Hill on the other side holding a white box, “I’m assuming there were burgers in the forties?”

“Not on the front lines.” Steve smiled back, taking the box, “Thank you.”

“Please let us know if there’s anything we can do to make you more comfortable. Agent Hayes will be here to collect you at 0700 hours tomorrow morning.”

“She’s being collected at 0600.” Steve observed as he took a step farther into the room. Maria Hill seemed to contemplate her answer for a moment. Her smile was knowing and coy, telling Steve she knew more than she was going to tell him.

“She has work to do before you two head to the Retreat,” was all she said, bowing her head to the side as she looked up at him slowly, “Will there be anything else I can help you with?”

“No. Thank you.” Steve answered, forcing a smile that he was sure looked as uncomfortable as it felt. He closed the door and took his dinner over to his bed, sitting down and opening the white box to find the biggest cheeseburger he’d ever seen.

At least the food seemed better in… Steve realized he didn’t even know what year it was. No wonder the government was sending him away with a babysitter. He took a bite of his burger and hummed, focusing on something good. He wasn’t frozen in ice, that was good. He had a bed, that was good. He had hot food, that was good.

There was an analog clock on the dresser showing four o’clock. Steve wasn’t tired, but he was bored. He could sit and dwell with his thoughts, or he could try and sleep to avoid his predicament.

It took all of four bites for him to devour the cheeseburger, and he ate the French fries that accompanied it handfuls at a time. Once he was done, he picked up a bottle of water sitting on the dresser and downed it, throwing away all the trash in the bathroom before looking around his room.

Steve ran his fingers along the dull wallpaper, eventually feeling a bump in it. He picked at the thin material until he could pull it away, revealing a tiny camera behind a film. He sighed and turned back to his bed, not caring if SHIELD was spying on him. Would they blame him for crying? For screaming and punching out a wall? Maybe, but they’d understand it.

The last thing Steve felt was tired, but he was determined not to sit and stare at the ceiling for the next fifteen hours. He laid down on his back and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to count the bumps in the popcorn ceiling until he could fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes ticked by on the analog clock beside Steve’s bed, but sleep never claimed him. There were twenty-three thousand, four hundred and sixty-seven bumps in his popcorn ceiling. Around two in the morning, Steve did fifteen hundred pushups. Afterwards, he forced himself to close his eyes, hoping he could ease his mind into submission, but he wasn’t so lucky. Around five in the morning, Steve did two thousand sit ups. By six, he’d given up and climbed into the shower, thankful that he’d only have sixty more minutes before the agents came to collect him to take him to the Retreat.

He turned the dial as hot as it would go as he undressed, shivering a little at the realization that somebody peeled him out of his bloody uniform and changed his clothes while he was unconscious. Steve pulled the white SSR shirt over his head and threw it on the ground, telling himself SHIELD meant well. They thought they were saving him. They thought they were helping him. Steve couldn’t fault them for that.

Steve put his hand into the hot water, feeling it scalding. Normally he’d want to take a cold shower to calm his burning, serum-fueled blood, but he still felt frozen, bordering on achy. Steve’s bones didn’t want to move as they normally did. He wasn’t sure if he was completely thawed out. He also wanted his first hot shower since he was doing the USO tours in forty-three.

After getting lost in memories of dancing girls and speeches he hated to remember, Steve finally climbed into the shower and let the steaming water pour over his aching muscles. He arched his back into the water, then turned so it would soak his blonde hair and cover his face, mixing with the tears he didn’t want to cry.

Pressing his hand to the wall to steady himself, Steve hung his head and began to sob again, hoping SHIELD wasn’t watching him now. He felt his body relax as he let the water drown out the feelings of loss and agony and replace them with a sense of calm and resignation. Steve couldn’t go back to what he’d lost, he could only move forward and try to find a place in this new world. Director Fury had said there was a place for him. It was time to find out if he was right.

When Steve finally felt some catharsis, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before opening the bathroom door and letting the steam pour out into the small room.

He was surprised to find a pair of jeans and a fresh white shirt draped across his bed. Steve realized his bed had been made, something he’d planned on doing himself once he was dressed, but he now saw a leather belt wrapped up on his pillow. 

Steve swallowed, hating being watched, but knowing he’d be watched for a while, whether it be on camera or by his new handler. He saw a lack of freedom in his future, and Steve continued to wish he’d just died in the ice like he’d planned.

The analog clock showed 6:47, and Steve choked a little when realized he’d been in the shower so long. He quickly dressed and combed his fingers through his hair to set it away from his face. He was pulling on his boots when the knock finally came. Steve lifted his eyes to the door and sighed in resignation. Looking to the clock, he found it was only 6:55.

Grunting as he stood, Steve lumbered over to the door and swung it open, seeing Agent Hayes on the other side with a cup in each hand. “Good morning!” She chirped, thrusting the right cup forward, “I didn’t know how you liked your coffee, so I got it black, but we can stop by the cafeteria to get it done up the way you like before our flight.”

Steve blinked down at the woman for a moment before taking the cup from her hand. “Black is fine. Thank you.”

She peeked around him, and seemed to realize he had no belongings to prepare anyway, “I know I’m a little early. Briefing ended early and I wanted to see if you needed more time. If you want more time, I can make sure you get it.”

“I’m ready.” Steve answered, lifting the cup to his lips to take a sip of the piping hot coffee. It was delicious, much richer than he remembered coffee. “This is really good.”

“Don’t get too excited, I can’t make it that good.” Agent Hayes chuckled as she took a step back, turning to see another two agents walking towards them. Steve took her momentary distraction to size her up.

Yesterday she’d dressed as a chaotic seductress, but today Agent Hayes wore what Steve assumed was a SHIELD uniform. The suit was deep blue and tight, showing off her toned thighs and arms, but she kept it zipped up to her neck, hiding her cleavage. Her long mahogany hair was pulled back neatly, and she wore no makeup that Steve could see. Despite looking almost lethal, Steve was much more at ease.

She smiled softly as she turned back to him, seeming to size him up as he had done to her. Her eyes lingered on the thin white t-shirt he wore for a moment too long before she forced her eyes up to meet his, “It’s kind of chilly. Do you want a jacket?”

“Blood runs hot.” Steve grumbled as he took a step forward into the hall to join Agent Hayes and the other two. He carefully closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes trained on the floor instead of the three strangers who stared at him. “Is it cold where we’re going?”

“Well, it’s definitely not summer.” Agent Hayes chuckled back and Steve looked up to smile meekly at her. She slammed her jaw closed, clearly thinking something through before turning to the other agents, “Are his things already packed on the jet?”

“Yes, Agent Hayes.”

“Can you find him a jacket? Just in case. I think the Captain has been cold long enough.” She turned back to Steve and he felt his cheeks heat up when he saw the look of pity written across her face.

“I’m fine, really.”

“You don’t have to wear it, but I want you to have it. It’s my job to make sure you’re okay.” Agent Hayes said confidently, and Steve couldn’t help but notice the complete change in personality since the day prior. She’d seemed to evolve to match what she thought he needed, and it was working.

“I’m okay.” Steve repeated, but before Agent Hayes could argue, he added, “Thank you though. A jacket would be nice.” She raised her chin proudly in response, seeming happy she’d gotten him to see her side. Steve sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, “I don’t even know what year it is, let alone what month.”

“It’s October 9, 2011.” Agent Hayes answered quietly, watching Steve with a patience he wasn’t used to.

Before Erskine, Steve had been an annoyance. Everyone looked at him as slow and pathetic and always in the way. He wasn’t tall enough, fast enough, strong enough to be what was needed, and Steve had grown accustomed to shaking off people’s aggravation. During the USO tour, Steve wasn’t the actor they’d asked for or expected. He didn’t pick up the choreography fast enough and he didn’t learn his lines well enough. His manager had begrudgingly written his speech on the back of his shield, deciding it was better for Steve to be a clunky mess than stand up on stage in tights and forget everything.

Once Steve finally got to the front lines, life was a blur. He was in a literal race to save the world from Hydra, and he barely stopped to breathe. Everyone in the world looked to him to lead the Allied forces to victory and if there had been patience before, it was long gone by the time he was handed his shield.

The woman in front of Steve clearly had patience he’d never witnessed before, because she just smiled up at him gently as he processed what she’d told him. She waited for him to ask her questions instead of prodding him for his feelings. Even Director Fury had continually asked him if he was alright when he was just trying to think through what was happening.

Steve felt guilty that he’d wanted the other timid woman, “Okay.”

Agent Hayes looked mildly disappointed that he didn’t have anything else to say, but there was that patience again. Her shoulders deflated slightly, but the only reason Steve noticed at all was because he was analyzing her so intensely. She didn’t seem to mind his gaze and his quiet demeanor. She just clenched her hands together in front of her stomach and looked up at Steve without so much as shifting her weight.

“Will this work?” The male agent asked as he approached with a neatly folded brown leather jacket.

Steve liked the look of the old leather. It wasn’t modern and fitted like what everyone around him wore, it looked comfortable, even though it was clearly brand new. He wanted to reach out and feel it, but Agent Hayes beat him to it, taking the jacket from the agent and turning to Steve with a grin, “This is nice.” She turned back to the agent, “I want one.”

“Humph,” was the only response she got, and the agent made no effort to collect a matching jacket for her, so Agent Hayes unfurled the jacket and held it out for Steve.

He turned slightly so she could slide the jacket up his arms, and he felt like a child who needed help getting dressed. It wasn’t until she smoothed down the leather over his shoulders that she just wanted to touch him. He stiffened and turned around, taking a step back so Agent Hayes could get a good look at him, “Do you like it, Captain?”

“Steve is fine.” He answered, and she raised her brow questioningly, so he gave her a firm nod, “Thank you.”

“Are you ready to go, Agent Hayes? Director Fury expected us in the air five minutes ago.” The female agent asked slowly, and Agent Hayes just shot her a dirty look.

“Yes. Now we’re ready. Lead the way.” She hissed and Steve had to try and hold back his grin. Perhaps his first impression of his handler had been wrong, because now he was thankful that he was stuck with this woman who would go to bat for him. She seemed to act as a buffer between Steve and everyone else, and he appreciated it. He didn’t feel like conversing with strangers about things he didn’t understand.

Agent Hayes led Steve to a sleek looking plane, and he balked at the sight of it. Once again, she waited patiently, even as the other agents called for her to get on the jet.

“Agent Hayes?”

“Just a minute.” She snapped back, and Steve saw her give the other two agents a threatening glare. “We’ll get there when we get there.”

“But Director Fury wants-”

“Director Fury will understand. You can throw me under the bus, and I’ll cover my own ass.” Agent Hayes called and Steve was taken aback by her foul language. He shook himself out of his surprise, reminding himself that in the past seventy years people had certainly changed. He couldn’t judge anyone on things that were most likely commonplace now.

He quickly passed Agent Hayes and entered the jet, standing in the middle as the two other agents looked at him from the controls, “I’m sorry I’m putting us behind schedule. I’ll speak to Director Fury myself about our tardiness. Agent Hayes is doing the best she can.”

The man turned back to the controls, but Steve could see how tense his back was when he started the jet. The woman continued to stare at Steve in surprise, but he cringed when he saw her eyes rake over his body quickly. “Yes, Captain.”

Steve turned and looked around the jet as the back door closed, feeling trapped. He saw Agent Hayes clip a suitcase to the side of the jet and realized that was most likely her stuff. Steve didn’t even know where his shield and the clothes he’d crashed in were.

“Might want to take a seat.” The man called and Agent Hayes ignored his impatience and gestured towards a seat at the side of the jet. Steve sat and she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips as they took off, leaning her weight against her let to keep her balance.

“Do you want some space? I can go over there.” Agent Hayes offered gently as she gestured toward the suitcase. Steve tried to figure out what she wanted, because her face looked hopeful, but he didn’t know which option appeased her more.

“Only if you do.” Steve finally responded, taking his time to get out every word as he studied her reaction. She gave a slight nod and took a seat next to Steve, looking up at him expectantly. He clamped his hands together in his lap, looking down as he twiddled his thumbs, “So…”

“So.” She murmured back, but he didn’t look up. “I’m sure this is incomprehensibly hard for you. I can’t begin to say I understand or know what you’re going through. I just want to get that out right now. I’m here for whatever you need. If you need space, I’ll give you space. If you need a friend, I’m a great listener. If you need a distraction, I’m an even better talker.” Steve smiled at her joke, but he didn’t look up. “I’ve been given instructions to get you up to speed on what you’ve missed and what you need to know. However, we haven’t been given a time limit at the Retreat. I would assume unless some other enhanced individual needs it, we can stay as long as we want.”

“Enhanced?” Steve finally turned his head just enough to see Agent Hayes, “Where are we going exactly?”

“British Columbia. A scientist named Doctor Banner created this safe house years ago when he worked for the government. That was before he thought he’d ever need it…” She trailed off and Steve raised his head, but she just shook hers, “That’s a story for a different day. SHIELD has made updates to it throughout the years. It’s just… more durable than the average safe house. If you punch the walls you won’t break them.”

“You want me to punch the walls?”

“Not really, no, but if it happens you won’t punch through them like you did in New York.”

Steve cringed, remembering how he threw the agents through the wall in a blind panic. Now that he understood what was meant to happen, he felt like he’d been unreasonable, but he was scared and confused. He thought he had the right to be. “Are they okay?” He finally asked, and Agent Hayes just looked toward the front of the jet.

“We’re fine, thanks for asking.” The man called back, and Steve’s face flushed at the realization that he’d thrown his pilot through the wall.

“I- I’m sorry-”

“I’d throw him through a wall if I could, too, don’t worry too much about it.” Agent Hayes teased to make Steve feel better, but he just ducked his head in an instinctual effort to hide. It wasn’t until he felt the woman’s gentle hand on his hunched back that he looked up. “Hey, nobody blames you for how you reacted. You’re okay.”

“I scared the agent who was supposed to have your job.”

“I mean,” Agent Hayes looked toward the front of the plane, and Steve began to worry that the woman was the one he’d traumatized the day prior, “between you and me,” Hayes whispered, “I may have stroked the flames of her fear so I could take her place.”

“Excuse me?” Steve blurted as he leaned back, and Agent Hayes cleared her throat.

“She was going to take the job reluctantly, but I may have talked her out of it. I wanted to be your handler.” Steve was about to ask why, but Hayes beat him to it, “You’re probably wondering why, but the answer isn’t what you think. It wasn’t, you, per se, I’m an undercover agent. I’ve never been a handler and I wanted a challenge. Plus, after seeing the mess you made, I figured you needed someone with a little more… backbone… to help you adjust.”

Steve flinched at her insinuation, knowing whether she meant it literally or figuratively he’d made a bad first impression on SHIELD, “I promise I won’t throw you through any walls.”

“You’ve known her less than a day, you might change your mind.” The woman called from the front, but her tone was playful, not mean. Steve noticed how Agent Hayes relaxed at the woman’s voice and deduced they were friends.

Steve tossed his head back to get his hair out of his face, fully aware at how Agent Hayes watched him. He couldn’t blame her for trying to get a read on him, but he wished she’d stop staring. If he asked, she would, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable either. Steve decided he’d be uncomfortable in any situation, so he just continued to make conversation, “So how far is this place?”

“Three hours.” The woman called from the cock pit and Steve nodded as he stared ahead, wondering how the hell he was supposed to pass three hours of this.

“What will we do there?”

“Whatever you want.” Agent Hayes responded quickly and Steve ground his teeth together, knowing he didn’t _want_ to do anything. Hayes must have sensed this, and she let out the first sigh of frustration Steve had seen directed at him. His frown softened and she began to speak quieter, losing the chipper tone that she’d used with him most of the morning, “If all you want to do is sit and stare at the lake in silence for twelve hours, that’s what we’ll do. If you want to spend a week locked in your room alone, that’s what we’ll do. This is your time to get your head on straight. There isn’t a right answer. As long as you learn how to use a cell phone and who John F. Kennedy is, Fury will be pleased.”

“I know who he is.” Steve mumbled and he narrowed his eyes at Hayes when she looked briefly impressed, “What did he do after I crashed?”

“Became President.”

Steve’s brows shot up and he nodded as he hummed to himself, but frowned when Hayes added, “He was shot.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Hayes said as she patted Steve’s thigh. He looked down and she seemed to realize she’d crossed a line, quickly pulling her hand back, “But hey, one less thing you need to get caught up on! More staring at the lake time.”

Steve took a long, deep breath, puffing out his chest before releasing a heavy sigh, “I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“I know.”

He looked up to his handler, and there was that pity again that he hated. Steve ran his fingers through his hair and looked away, darting his eyes around the jet to memorize it before he addressed Hayes again. “You know, I was at war the day before yesterday. I was beat up by Nazis, shot at, and I died. I felt the water overtake my lungs and I felt too cold to move.”

“I saw a photo of you being defrosted. You were laying down. I assume you weren’t piloting the Valkyrie like that?”

Her question caught Steve off guard. He was venting, he didn’t want to talk about his _feelings_. He clenched his jaw, trying to show his discomfort at what she was insinuating. “I was falling asleep. Figured I might as well try to be comfortable in the end.”

“Could have tried to get out.” Hayes pressed, and Steve’s patience snapped.

“If I had realized I’d end up here, believe me, I would have!” Steve yelled and he heard the sound of a gun cocking from the front of the jet. He turned to see the woman holding her gun low, clearly not meaning for him to hear that she was preparing her weapon in case he escalated his outburst and try to harm Agent Hayes. He put his hands up in surrender just the same, not even having realized his hands had curled into fists as he spoke to his handler, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry…” He turned to Hayes, and Steve saw she was shaken for the first time, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She answered curtly, but Steve could see she was lying. He buried his face in his hands, beginning to feel like he was losing his grip on himself. If Erskine could see how angry he was, he would be ashamed. Steve’s whole frame slumped as he leaned his elbows against his knees. He felt like his very soul of crumbling and he wanted to cling to who he remembered being.

Then he felt it again. The soft touch of the agent’s hand rubbing his back through the leather jacket. Steve felt like he could unravel as she caressed him, because he’d scared her, and she comforted him anyway. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are.” She answered quietly, moving her hand from his shoulder blades to the base of his neck. He felt a shiver run down the length of his spine. He didn’t know if he’d ever been touched so tenderly in his life, or if he just couldn’t remember being in a space of quiet and calm.

Steve closed his eyes as her fingers scratched at his hair, and for a moment he imagined Peggy, remembering kissing her before boarding the Valkyrie. It was the last memory he had of her.

He suddenly leapt to his feet, and the female agent spun her chair to aim her gun up at Steve. He panted, feeling his ribcage contract as he looked around the jet. Agent Hayes motioned for her coworker to put the gun down, nodding at Steve, “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“I can’t do this.”

“You’re okay. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Agent Hayes repeated, but Steve felt like he was suffocating. He couldn’t figure out where or what or who he wanted to be and he just wished he’d died in the ice. For a brief moment, he contemplated taking control of this jet and crashing it into the solid ground, taking no chances of survival. He could make sure the agents got out. Then the thought crossed his mind that Agents Hayes wouldn’t leave him. She seemed to be just as stubborn and determined as Steve was.

He pushed that thought aside and decided to work through his feelings, the way SHIELD wanted him to. If anything, Steve wanted to give Agent Hayes a chance. She showed a strength that reminded him of-

Steve growled and turned around, grabbing the wall of the opposite side of the jet, “I’m struggling.”

“Understandable.” Agent Hayes answered from behind him, and Steve could tell she was still in her seat.

“I am trying to sort through what’s happened and it’s hard. I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want you to be okay, honestly. Right now, I just want to make sure you’re going to be okay.” Agent Hayes assured Steve, and he almost wished she’d approach him. He turned and saw her still sitting with a brave smile that faltered when he made eye contact. Steve looked to her friend and saw the blonde woman still had her gun raised at him while the man drove casually, as if nothing was happening behind him.

Hayes followed Steve’s gaze and groaned, “Put the gun down Jasmine, you aren’t helping. He has PTSD.”

“He’s a super soldier.”

“And if he throws me out of the plane do you really think a bullet is going to stop him?” Hayes asked dully and her friend finally lowered the gun and put it away. “That’s better.”

“I won’t throw you out of the plane.” Steve retorted gruffly, hating the way they talked about him like he wasn’t there, but he knew he deserved it. “I’m angry, but it isn’t your fault.”

Agent Hayes chuckled and Steve couldn’t decide if he was angry or delighted, but either way, he was confused. He must have looked it too because Hayes explained, “You’re okay, Steve. If this is how you need to work out what’s going on in your head, that’s fine. I’ll sit tight and listen. It’s trial and error for both of us, but we’ll figure it out.”

Steve lumbered back over to Agent Hayes, feeling heavy with embarrassment and frustration. He sat down beside the woman and looked to her, saying nothing, but smiling hopefully. She nodded in response, as if she understood, and lifted her hand like she was going to pat his leg again but gave a thumbs up instead. Steve laughed, feeling like a maniac from his mood swings, but it felt good to laugh. It had been so long that his voice broke, and he cleared his throat and smiled at his folded hands in his lap. He wanted to thank Agent Hayes for not giving up on him already, but he thought better of it.

Perhaps if he didn’t say anything, they could ride in silence a while longer.


	4. Chapter 4

When the back end of the jet opened, Steve was immediately struck by the cool, fresh air of British Columbia. Before him was a single-story log cabin looking like it came straight out of a storybook. Soft, pale grass surrounded a small lake and beautiful evergreen trees created a veil to hide them from the outside world.

Steve squinted his eyes into the sun, thankful Agent Hayes had gotten him a jacket as the frigid October air bit at his pale skin. The sound of clamoring metal pulled his attention back to the jet where Hayes was dragging her suitcase down the ramp into the grass.

“Uhhh, mud.” She groaned as she lifted her shoe, seeing the bottom completely soaked in brown goo. Steve laughed lightly at her disgust and pounded his chest to disguise it as a cough when Hayes glared up at him. “Sorry.”

“I’m not a clown.”

“Never said you were.” Steve retorted with a grin, wandering back to the woman to help her with her bags, “Let me get those for you.”

“Thank you, but I can handle it. You have your own things to collect.” She motioned toward the jet where the man was dragging a massive suitcase out of an opening in the side. Steve trotted up the ramp and looked down, picking up the bag easily as the man stared up at him.

“It’s heavy?” He said, smiling for the first time since Steve had met him, “Not that you realize that.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the man’s teasing. Even when it was a compliment, Steve was a joke. He carried the black suitcase down the ramp to Agent Hayes, who whispered quietly with the blonde woman she’d called Jasmine.

“Here are your keys. The van is parked just down the road past the perimeter fence. If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of us.” Jasmine said, looking from Agent Hayes to Steve, “Good luck, Agent. Captain.”

“Thank you.” Steve replied with a forced smile that he hoped would put the woman at ease, but he failed spectacularly as she shot Hayes an annoyed look instead. Steve nodded and looked down at the dirt, thankful that soon he’d have some time alone.

They stood outside until the jet was out of the sight, then Agent Hayes turned to Steve with a big grin, “What do you think?”

“It’s… quiet.” Steve stated, not having an opinion on the outside of a wooden house. “Isolated.”

“That’s kind of the point.” Hayes answered, and Steve was thankful her chipper attitude had returned. It would be a long couple of weeks if they were both uneasy. “Let’s go inside.”

She untangled the keys and got her grip on one, placing it into the lock and turning it. Steve heard the door click, but when she turned the knob and pushed, nothing happened. She tried again, leaning her weight against the door as she groaned. “It’s stuck!”

Finally, Steve reached around Hayes and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it gently and giving the door a firm push with his free hand. Agent Hayes cocked her hip and placed her hand on her waist, twisting her lips in frustration, “Show off.”

“Yeah, I get it, I’m strong, let’s go inside.” Steve mumbled, grabbing his bag with one hand and hers with the other before she could protest. He went through the door first, pausing to look around the small space.

To his left was a kitchen with old appliances and a small wooden table with four chairs. Straight ahead was a green couch covered in decorative pillows and throws facing a fireplace. He noticed a door at the edge of the sitting room and assumed that was the bedroom, “Is there only one room?”

“Yeah, but the couch is comfy. This is my room.” Agent Hayes teased as she dropped her bag onto the couch and plopped into the cushions. “I like sleeping by the fire.”

“Don’t you want the bed?”

“No, I want you to have the bed. I’m your handler, I make sure _you’re_ taken care of.” Agent Hayes told Steve as she draped her right arm over the back of the couch to get a better look at him, “Don’t even think about arguing with me. The room is yours.”

Steve shifted his weight from foot to foot, causing the floorboards beneath his feet to groan, “I feel bad.”

“You don’t need to. I’m fine, really.” Agent Hayes assured Steve, crossing one leg over the other to get a look at the bottom of her shoe, “Shit, I’m tracking mud everywhere.”

Steve felt the corner of his mouth turn up into a smile and he wanted to tease her for making a mess, but he didn’t know what to say. “It’s fine.” He blurted, internally cursing himself for not thinking of something better to say. “I mean- I don’t care.” He saw Hayes raise her brow, and Steve suddenly felt like he was digging himself into a hole, “I- never mind.”

Agent Hayes unzipped her boots and discarded them by the fireplace, standing to grab her suitcase and situate it near the bookshelf. She unzipped it and carefully removed several neatly folded shirts before pulling out a flat rectangular bag, “So, computers are a thing. We have the internet, which is immensely helpful when we need to look something up.” Steve stared at her blankly, so she elaborated, “If we need to learn, we can use the internet. It has the answers to everything that has a known answer.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Steve told her as she sat the ‘computer’ to the side and continued to unpack her clothes. She removed several books and then began to repack her clothing, seeming to only want to collect her few things. Steve wondered if he should go unpack his own clothes, but he didn’t even know what SHIELD had bought for him.

Agent Hayes scooped up her ‘computer’ and her books, depositing the latter on the bookshelf before taking the former to the kitchen table. “Basically, this will help you catch up on what you’ve missed. It will help you understand the 21st century better. I’ll help, but even I don’t know everything.” She teased, and Steve smiled weakly in response. She looked from his suitcase to her computer, then back to Steve, “I’m sure you’re starving. I doubt there’s any food here, but I can go into town and pick a few things up? What do you like?”

“I eat anything.” Steve admitted truthfully, looking out the windows, “Could I maybe come with you?”

“Oh. Umm…” Agent Hayes trailed off as she leaned on the back of a kitchen chair, “Director Fury wants you to stay here. At least for a few days before we go to town. We just need to make sure you are in a good enough mental state to be around people.”

Steve felt his stomach drop at her words. It wasn’t SHIELD’s fault, per se, they didn’t know who he was or what his personality was like. The idea of being trapped in the woods to keep him away from regular people made Steve sad, though. He would never hurt anybody unless he had to. “I understand.”

“I know it’s hard, but it’ll get easier. This is a safe house. It’s meant to keep you safe… but also everyone out there.” Agent Hayes’s voice was laden with guilt as she looked out the window at the evergreen trees, “There’s a laser fence around the perimeter. If you go beyond it, the alarm will sound and, to be honest, I don’t know what booby traps SHIELD has hiding around this place.” Steve twisted his lips and looked down, causing Hayes to ramble on, “But, hey! It’s fun here. The water is clear, it’s full of fish. There are walking trails within the perimeter, and wildlife comes through here. It’s fun, my friends and I come sometimes when nobody is being held- using it.” She corrected, but Steve sighed, having caught her misstep.

“Nice save.” He muttered and she chuckled nervously, playing with the ends of her hair, “I’ll eat anything. Get what you want to eat. I, uh, I eat a lot though. High metabolism.” Steve shrugged and made Agent Hayes smile. Her smile put him at ease as he took a few steps towards the bedroom, “If you’re sure you are okay with the couch, I’ll go look through my things that they bought for me.”

“If you don’t like them, I’ll take you shopping for something you do.” Agent Hayes promised as she fiddled with the keys. Suddenly, her face lit up like she had an idea, “What do you like to do? Like, for fun?”

“For fun?” Steve parroted, looking around for an answer, “I went to the pictures. Sometimes I’d go on dates, but those weren’t really fun.” Steve scratched the back of his neck, realizing he couldn’t do either of those things while in seclusion, “I like to draw.”

“Oh, yeah? Are you any good?” Agent Hayes asked sincerely, and Steve just nodded, choosing not to elaborate now. “Okay, thanks. I’ll see you soon.”

The moment Agent Hayes was out of sigh, Steve went to work looking around the cabin. He opened every cabinet and drawer, pulled aside the curtains and ran his fingers along the walls to look for cameras or microphones to keep tabs on him. After a while, Steve decided he couldn’t find anything, which meant either SHIELD wasn’t watching, or they had more advanced techniques of keeping tabs on their super-powered assets.

Steve drug the suitcase into the small bedroom, leaving the door open so he’d know when Agent Hayes returned from the store. He gave the bedroom the same once over that he’d given the rest of the safe house, but once again, he couldn’t find anything to cause him worry. The bedroom had more character than his room at SHIELD headquarters had. There were framed patchwork art pieces and another bookshelf next to a small window looking into the evergreen trees. The bed was massive, covered with a heavy quilt and several green pillows that matched the couch in the main room. To the side was an open door into the bathroom, and he could see it was a good size, unlike the cramped restroom he’d used this morning.

Steve lifted his suitcase onto the bed and found the zipper to open it up, revealing stacks of neatly folded plaid shirts. He carefully unpacked them, setting them on top of each other on the bed until he reached the bottom, finding several pairs of khaki pants and another pair of jeans. In a side pouch, he found a bag of toiletries and underwear. Steve was pleased with what SHIELD had bought him. It felt old-fashioned and comfortable. He wondered what Agent Hayes would think.

After putting away his belongings, Steve began pursuing the bookshelf for something to read. One piqued his interest above the others, and he carefully pulled it off the shelf, feeling scared to read what it held inside.

_The History of Captain America_

Steve sat on the couch, careful to lower himself slowly to test its integrity. He ran the pad of this thumb over the photo of himself on the cover, wearing the USO costume and addressing the audience in- New York? New York. He remembered that show. It was his last before he was shipped overseas. It would come to be the last time he saw his home.

Flipping open the cover, his breath caught in his throat when he read a quote by Founder of SHIELD Margaret Carter. Steve remembered the question Agent Hayes had asked him in Fury’s office- if he’d known who founded SHIELD. It was Peggy.

Steve began to read on, starting at the beginning. The author had no idea about his past, but they’d tried to piece together what they could. With Bucky dead before Steve, there wasn’t anyone to fill in the blanks, only what little information the SSR had on Steve, like his medical records and names of his parents. By the time he reached the aftermath of Erskine’s death, he was so engrossed in his own story, he didn’t even hear the door open.

“I’m back!” Hayes called loudly before realizing Steve was sitting ten feet in front of her. He looked up at her, breathing heavily and she immediately set down the bags she held and ran towards him, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” Steve trailed off, closing the book so Hayes could see what he was reading, “I just can’t believe that this was so long ago.” His voice was tight and he cleared his throat to try and get some relief, “To me, this feels like yesterday, but I’m history.”

“You’re a part of it. And you can be a part of it again if you’d like.” Hayes knelt in front of Steve, placing her hands on the hardcover book that he gripped tightly. “I’ve read this book, and I’m sure a lot of it is wrong. Only you know the truth.”

“But this is my legacy. It doesn’t seem real, I’m just one man.”

Agent Hayes leaned back and fell onto her ass, smiling up at Steve as he reached forward to grab her. He quickly retracted his hands and leaned back into the couch, setting the book to the side, “You need help with the food?”

“Yes! Actually, that would be nice.” Hayes said as she leaned onto her upper back and used her hands to push herself to her feet. Steve’s jaw fell open a little, unable to contain how impressed he was by the woman. Her smile was so bright that it was contagious, and Steve grinned up at her like a fool. “Like that? I’ll teach you someday.”

Steve nodded, ducking his head before standing, “What can I help you with?”

Agent Hayes moved back to the bags she’d discarded and quickly set them on the table, beginning to unpack the food. Steve watched as she divided everything up, then told him where to put it. “Put that stuff in the freezer, that in the fridge,” she listed as she pointed at her little clusters of groceries, “and the rest can go in the pantry. Give me a minute, I’ll be right back, there’s something else in the car I need to grab.”

Steve nodded, beginning with the frozen foods and being thankful there wasn’t very much. She’d purchased lots of meat and vegetables, with a large sack of potatoes. Steve studied the few boxes of crackers she’d instructed he put in the pantry, and a small box of cookies that were pre-made. He put away the marshmallows, then studied the Hershey’s candy bar wrapper until he heard Hayes come back into the cabin.

He looked up at her with a stunned look on his face as he lifted the Hershey’s bar, “You can just buy these now?”

“Yeah.” She said as she walked up behind him. “Do you like them?”

“I only had one once. It was a big deal. They’d give them to the soldiers.” Steve said quietly, setting the candy bar down and looking at Agent Hayes. He noticed her holding her hands behind her back, hiding something, “What’s that?”

Agent Hayes smiled up at Steve, producing a blue paper bag from behind her back, “I can’t bring in a movie theater, and I can’t do much in terms of getting you a date after one day. That being said, this seems like a really good place to sketch.”

Steve opened the bag and pulled out a sketchbook and pack of pencils, feeling his heart swell as he opened up the box and ran his finger over the graphite. “Agent Hayes… thank you. It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah.” She paused, and Steve met her gaze with a sweet smile. “I’ll make lunch. Take some time. I want to see if you’re any good.” Hayes said as she shooed Steve out of the kitchen.

He looked over his shoulder when the woman turned on the stove. He saw her scratching the crown of her head as she studied the appliance, and Steve realized she didn’t know how to use it any more than he did.

Steve slipped out the front door, taking a deep breath of the fall air before settling down on the stoop in front of the lake. He heard the window slide up and Agent Hayes muttering behind him as he opened to a blank page and began to sketch.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve looked up when he heard Agent Hayes calling his name from the cabin, turning to see her leaning against the doorway. “Lunch is ready!”

He closed his sketchbook as he stood, tucking it under his arm. Agent Hayes left the door open, allowing the smell of food to waft out into the fresh air and engulf Steve, reminding him of how little he’d eaten in the past day. “That smells delicious.”

“Glad you think so, because I’m no chef.” Hayes teased as she stacked three pork chops onto a plate, along with a massive slop of mashed potatoes and green beans. “Hopefully, it’s cooked enough for you. My cooking talents started and ended with baking cookies with Mom.”

“Yeah? I saw there were cookies in the box.” Steve gestured toward the pantry as he sat at the table, laying his sketchbook on the chair next to him. “I don’t suppose you’d help me learn to cook?”

Hayes turned her head just enough for Steve to catch her grin as she dished up her own meal, “Yeah, that’s actually on the list Fury gave me.”

Steve stiffened, not realizing his handler had a to-do list, “A list?”

“Yeah, there’s things he wants to make sure you learn and understand. So you can survive in the modern world.” Hayes explained as she sat her own plate down across from Steve. He waited for her to elaborate; brows raised expectantly as she picked up her knife to begin cutting her meat. She lifted her bright hazel eyes to his and set down her silverware, “I can show it to you after lunch. It isn’t a secret. It’s basic stuff. Cooking. Laundry. Taxes. He just wants to make sure that you know how to take care of yourself, since so much has changed.”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed as he cut through his own pork chops carefully, slicing the steak knife through the three of them together, “I guess that makes sense.”

He focused on cutting up his lunch, creating little squares until he finally shoved a bite into his mouth. His gaze shifted up instinctively and he saw Agent Hayes watching him as she ate. Steve didn’t comment on it, instead choosing to devour his food. It was the best meal he’d had in years, and that wasn’t counting his time in the ice. “This is delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Hayes told him gently, “The doctors who got you out of the ice were worried how your body would react to being jump started after such a long time of suspended animation. They suggested you not eat too much until you’d been awake several hours. Now you can start going back to normal.”

“I’ve gone longer without food.” Steve admitted, realizing his plate was empty and he’d wolfed down the rest of his meal while she was talking. “Thank you though.”

She smiled, but her eyes looked sad, “It’s what I’m here for.” She sighed, stabbing her fork into her pile of beans with precision of a trained killer. “So, where do you want to start? We have as much time as we need. We can go over things at your own pace. If you want more time to just… process, I get that. Let me know when you’re ready to talk and what you want to talk about.”

Steve nodded, going back and forth between his options in his head. He could go back to sketching by the lake until dinner time, but he felt bad leaving his handler to cook and clean while he wallowed in self-pity. He also didn’t want to be taught like a schoolboy. He was an adult, and he didn’t want to check boxes on Agent Hayes’s list until she could release him into the wild.

“Could we maybe just talk?” Steve suggested, his voice barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter and grabbing his plate, “You did the cooking, I’ll clean up.”

“I can do it-”

“I’m sure you can, but I’d like to help.” Steve stood and his chair scraped loudly, causing Agent Hayes to flinch. “Sorry!” He yelped, backing up and hitting the counter.

He felt flustered, but Hayes just stood and carried her plate over to the sink, keeping her eyes locked onto him as she set it down and grabbed his, “How about I wash and you dry? For Captain America, you’re kinda clumsy.”

“In my defense, I haven’t moved in almost seventy years.” Steve released the plate and grabbed a towel from the counter, “So, where you from?”

“This isn’t about me, it’s about you. Where are _you_ from?” Agent Hayes avoided his question easily, but he just snorted in response. She looked up at him as she began to run the water and rinse off the plates, “What?”

“You really going to tell me you didn’t read anything about me? SHIELD doesn’t have any files on Captain America?” He punctuated his moniker bitterly as she handed him his cleaned plate.

Agent Hayes shrugged, “Just because I read your file doesn’t mean I can’t make casual conversation.”

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine. How am I supposed to trust someone I don’t even know?”

She shrugged, handing him the second plate to dry, “You haven’t seemed too worried about it yet. You haven’t even asked for my first name.”

Red colored Steve’s cheeks as he realized she was right. He hadn’t even bothered to ask what her first name was, he’d just gone about his day without a care about who was tasked to take care of him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Well now you’re going to have to earn it.” She bit back playfully, and Steve’s face burned from embarrassment as he waited for her to tell him what she wanted from him. “Show me your sketchbook, and I’ll consider telling you my name.”

Steve set down the dried plate as Agent Hayes continued to wash their silverware. He picked up his sketchbook and flipped it to the page he’d chosen to draw on, twisting his lips thoughtfully before handing her the pad. Steve studied her reaction, noting how her eyes worked diligently and her mouth twitched as she studied every detail of what he’d drawn, “This is really good.”

“My fingers are stiff. It’ll be better once I’m-” Steve paused, unsure what exactly he was trying to get back to, “a little more myself.”

Agent Hayes traced her fingers over the drawing, then handed it back to Steve firmly, “Los Angeles. The suburbs.”

Steve raised his brow, smirking at the woman beside him, “Were you gonna be in pictures?”

“Movies? No, I grew up there. Got out of dodge at sixteen when I joined SHIELD.” Hayes answered with a chuckle, “I don’t think I’d make a very good actress.”

Steve gazed down at his sketchpad, momentarily distracted by the flaws in his drawing as his mind began to drift away. He suddenly realized he was ignoring Agent Hayes and being rude, “I’m sorry. I-”

“Don’t need to apologize, because you're experiencing something nobody else ever has? Yeah, that sounds pretty fair to me.” Hayes replied with a shrug. “You can go back to drawing. You still have a few more hours of sunlight left. I’ll make dinner around seven.”

Steve looked through the open window at the lake, wanting nothing more than to situate himself on its bank and draw until he forgot everyone he knew was dead, “Why are you so nice to me?”

“It’s my job. Also, I want to get to know you. It’s one of the reasons why I asked to be your handler.” She muttered shyly, using her foot to scratch behind her opposite leg. Steve noticed how her stance was stiff, nervous almost, and he waited to see if she’d say more. She didn’t.

“Well, I’m sorry I haven’t been particularly nice to you. I’ll do better.”

“I haven’t found you mean.” Hayes answered, pushing away from the counter, “You still haven’t told me where you’re from.”

“You still haven’t told me your name.” Steve answered as he moved to the door, hoping she’d give him at least that before he took some more time to himself.

The corner of her lips pulled up a little, but she ducked her head before Steve could see her smile grow, “The answer to your question is the same as the answer to mine.”

Before Steve could ask her to clarify, Agent Hayes strode to the bathroom and closed the door, giving Steve the space he needed to clear his head. He blinked slowly, replaying her words in his head until realization brought a boyish grin to his face.

He grabbed his pencils and left the cabin, choosing to walk the perimeter of the lake instead of sitting in the same spot. He stopped when the cabin was in the background of his view and sat down, stretching out his long legs and squinting up into the sun.

Steve flipped to a fresh page and began to sketch his new angle, taking the time necessary to do a good job. He was enjoying his solitude now, because he knew his companion had a job to do, and he didn’t want to make it difficult. Steve found his handler easy going and comfortable to be around.

Steve ignored time as it passed by, both bitter and thankful that it didn’t seem to affect him anyway. What did it matter if he spent ten minutes or ten hours? Steve didn’t know if he’d even age. He hadn’t thought about the effects of Erskine’s serum while he was fighting. He did what he could and pushed himself to his limits, because that's what everybody needed from him, but he never considered the lingering side effects.

“You hungry?”

Steve looked up to see Agent Hayes standing in the doorway, tying an apron over her SHIELD uniform as she yelled across the water, “What do you want to eat?”

Steve chuckled as he closed up his sketchbook. He debated telling her about his advanced senses, and the fact she didn’t have to scream at him, but part of Steve didn’t want to correct her. “Whatever you’re cookin!”

She smiled as he approached, and Steve had to actively try not to laugh at how ridiculous she looked with the dirty white apron over her skin-tight catsuit. When he reached her, he pressed his lips together tightly in an effort to hide his grin, but his bright eyes betrayed him because she sighed, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Your apron doesn’t match your uniform.” Steve said simply, allowing his smile to meet his glistening eyes, “You look out of place.”

“Well, there are strict guidelines about assets and their handlers. Especially in the beginning stages. I was instructed to be as professional as possible, but above else, my job is to make sure you are comfortable.”

Steve nodded, considering this. She seemed to be reciting rules, and it sparked an idea, “How many assets have you had before?”

“You’re my first.” She admitted, turning from Steve to lead him inside. She called over her shoulder as he followed, “I’m very good at undercover work. I assimilate well. I’m great at blending in and becoming part of the crowd.” She paused as she opened the fridge, leaning her neck back and allowing the man a better view of her face, “I thought that’s what you’d need. Someone to help you assimilate. Plus, all the reports said you were nice. I thought you might be a little more… patient with me.”

“You are much more patient than I anticipated you’d be. I’ll admit, after meeting you in the elevator yesterday I was a little worried-”

“That I was intense.” Hayes offered, looking away from Steve to study the contents of her fridge. “If it’s any consolation, I kinda thought you might be intense, too. Especially after throwing two grown men through a wall. The dress was a power move on my part.”

“So, now you're supposed to wear your uniform when you’re around me, Brooklyn?”

“Yeah, it’s preferred, at least for a little while-” She stopped mid sentence and looked to Steve with a grin. His brow was raised, to ask if he was correct, but he didn’t think she’d look so elated to be called by the wrong name. “Yeah.”

“It’s nice. I like it.” Steve said honestly, relaxing a little as he leaned against the counter.

Brooklyn snorted and grabbed a bag of lettuce and some tomatoes out of the fridge. “It’s kinda dorky. At least I got Brooklyn. My little sister got Dallas.”

“Dallas?” Steve felt his smile grow as his handler began to open up to him. “How old is she?”

“Twenty-two.”

“How old are you?” Steve asked, realizing he didn’t even know how old the woman he would be _living_ with was. She smirked, and crossed her arms as she pulled a knife out of the drawer and began to slice up the tomatoes. Steve realized he may have crossed a line and began to stammer, “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“Twenty-six. Same as you. Kind of.” Brooklyn answered easily, “You were born in 1918?”

Steve nodded once as his smile dropped a little. “Yeah.”

“And you went into the ice in 1945?”

“Yeah. It was March I believe.”

“So, you never got to your twenty-seventh birthday.” Brooklyn said quietly as she placed the little tomato squares into a bowl before turning on the stove. “The fourth, right?”

“Of July, yeah.” Steve answered, twisting his mouth thoughtfully.

Brooklyn smiled to herself as she placed a beef patty into a skillet and began to heat it up, “This isn’t as awkward when I pretend I don’t know the answers, right?”

“It’s easy to know everything about me. I guess I didn’t realize how much of my story was out there for the public to see.” Steve admitted as he tugged on the corner of his leather jacket. “I wasn’t really that open about my life. I had a job to do.”

“Everybody wants to know the story when a hero dies. Often times they aren’t as interesting until they are a victim of tragedy.” Brooklyn picked up a flat utensil and started chopping up the beef. “I’m making tacos. It’s a little lighter of a meal than lunch, but if you’re still hungry, I’ll make s’mores for dessert.” Steve took a step closer and she cocked her hip to lean her weight against the stove, “To be clear, I’m making s’mores either way, so, don’t think it’s an inconvenience to still be hungry.”

“Can I help?”

“Sure!” Brooklyn stepped to the side so Steve could sidle up beside her to prepare dinner. She handed him the utensil and Steve waited patiently for directions on what to do. “Chop up the meat as it cooks. Make sure its all nice and brown. Everything else we just toss into the shell and we eat.”

“Alright. I can do that.” Steve said as he began chopping up the meat, his gaze occasionally flitting to Brooklyn as she collected a bag of cheese from the fridge, “So, you have a younger sister, Dallas, and you’re from Los Angeles.”

“Yup. You know me now. More than most.” Brooklyn answered quickly, tilting her head and causing her long hair to spill over her shoulder, “I read your files. I know your birthday and I know your father’s name, and I know you never met him, so we don’t have to talk about all that if you don’t want to. If you do, I’ll listen. I know a little something about not having a family.”

Steve’s shoulders tensed, and he looked away from Brooklyn, not wanting to upset her, “I’m curious, but I don’t want to talk about that now.”

“Good, because I don’t either.” She breathed out, “What do you want to drink? I got milk, and the tap water is good. I didn’t know if you liked booze, so I didn’t get you any, but I can grab something when I go to the store next.”

“I can’t get drunk.” Steve admitted, remembering his conversation with Peggy after he’d downed everything he could get his hands on in an effort to dull the pain of losing his best friend. He felt heavy as the memory of Bucky falling appeared in his mind. Steve felt his knees wobble a little. He jut his free hand out to steady himself as he forced his mind back to reality. “I- I need to go for a minute.”

Brooklyn took the utensil from Steve’s hand and he considered grabbing her just so he could hold onto someone who was still alive, “Go. You’re okay. Let me know if you need me.”

Steve nodded and darted toward the bedroom, closing the door, and falling to his knees so he could just sit on the floor and breath. He couldn’t fall. He wasn’t in the mountains; he was in the woods. He was grounded.

His chest rose and fell as he leaned forward, pressing his fingers to the wooden floor as he tried to catch his breath. The sun was disappearing, and Steve wanted to lay down and go to sleep. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would wake up back home. Or maybe he wouldn’t wake up at all.

“Steve?” Brooklyn’s soft voice called through the door and he pushed himself back onto his butt and grabbed his mouth to keep from snapping. Steve needed to be alone, but he didn’t want to scare her. Brooklyn was all he had.

The door popped open ever so slightly and Steve grit his teeth as his instinct to scream at the woman began to erupt, “Agent Hayes…” His voice was deep in his chest as he glared ahead, but from the corner of his eye he could see the woman lean against the doorframe with a pitying expression. Steve raised his head and snarled, “Leave. Now.”

“I’m not afraid of you. I’m here to help.”

“I don’t need your help. I don’t need anybody’s help, I cheated death, and it’s so much worse than I could have imagined. Get out, and leave me alone.”

Steve waited for Brooklyn to react to his warning, waiting to see if she’d cry or run away, but she just smiled sadly and sighed, “Okay. I’m here when you’re ready.”

The soldier rolled his eyes and leaned against the side of the bed, clenching his jaw as he stared away from his handler. She closed the door and let him sulk alone. It wasn’t her fault. She didn’t give him flashbacks.

She was here to help him deal with them.

But Steve didn’t want to _deal_ with the memory of his best friend’s death. He didn’t want to _deal_ with hearing Peggy’s voice for the last time, and he sure as hell didn’t want to _deal_ with freezing his life away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far! Please feel free to leave comments and reviews- I love getting the feedback and it helps me write a better story! Thanks for the support   
> Cash

Time slipped by slowly for Steve as he sat alone. The idea of spending the foreseeable future having crippling war flashbacks and fighting with Brooklyn upset Steve. She’d been so kind and patient and Steve just couldn’t get his emotions in check.

He had to make it up to her.

Steve stood easily, realizing he was feeling less and less stiff as the hours ticked by. He looked at the clock on the bed stand and saw it was past ten o’clock. He’d been wallowing in self pity for almost four hours. Brooklyn had most likely eaten without him, which Steve couldn’t blame her for.

If Steve were her, he’d leave his sorry ass in the woods to deal with his issues alone. But when Steve opened the door as quietly as possible and crept out into the living room, he saw Brooklyn curled up in a blanket on the sofa reading a book in the firelight.

The flames were crackling weakly, telling Steve it had been going for a while and was dying out. The golden light illuminated the woman’s tan face and caused her mahogany hair to practically glisten. Her eyes reflected the flames as they scanned the pages of her book, but when she caught sight of Steve, she stiffened.

“Steve! Hey… can I-uh, get you something?”

“I wanted to apologize.” He stated bluntly and she closed her book and held it under her wrists so he couldn’t see what she was reading. Steve shifted as he grabbed his forearm with his opposite hand, feeling small and awkward again as she waited for him to elaborate on his apology. “You’ve been very patient and kind, and I keep having… a hard time.” Steve finally decided as he kicked his boot against the edge of the rug. “I feel bad that I’m not handling this all well.”

“Don’t feel bad. You haven’t dished out anything I can’t handle.”

Steve took a step closer and Brooklyn sat up straighter and swung her legs onto the ground. He noticed she was still in her SHIELD uniform, and assumed she intended to sleep in it, “May I sit with you for a while?”

“Of course.” She patted the couch beside her, but Steve fidgeted for a few moments before gesturing to the floor in front of the couch. Brooklyn smiled softly and nodded, motioning for him to sit in front of her as she swung her legs back up onto the couch. Steve sat by her feet and leaned his elbow against the cushions, watching Brooklyn as she fiddled with her book.

“What are you reading?”

He noticed the way she tried to hide the book, but he caught a glimpse of the cover and saw himself. “Ahh.”

“Sorry. It’s probably easier to just talk to you, but, I want to be well versed in whatever I can get my hands on.” Brooklyn sat the book on her lap and sighed, “How much of this is true?”

Steve shrugged and stared at the fire, “It isn’t wrong. It’s just… not my story.”

Brooklyn looked down at the book, then to the fire, “Are you tired?”

Surprised by her question, Steve tilted his head and paused for a moment, “Not really, no.”

“The fires dying.” She gestured to the flames, then opened her book and ripped out the first several pages. Steve smirked as she handed him the book, “If we’re gonna stay up, might as well keep it going, right?”

Steve pulled out several pages at a time, then tossed them into the fire, “Guess now you can’t study.”

“Jokes on you. Now you have to talk to me. It was part of my evil plan the whole time.” Brooklyn teased as she handed him the pages she’d ripped to set aside. “The real question is, are you hungry?”

“I made the decision to miss dinner. I’ll be fine.” Steve watched as the flames licked the edges of the fireplace as he smirked, “You did say something about dessert, though.”

“I did, and I didn’t even have any s’mores without you.”

“Oh?" Steve questioned, "Why not?”

“Because I didn’t want dessert alone.” She admitted and Steve felt guilty for ruining her evening. She slowly pulled back her legs, careful not to bump into Steve as she climbed to her feet. “I thought maybe you’d come back out when you were ready. I’d feel bad if you did and I’d already eaten all the snacks.” She laughed as she walked to the kitchen.

Steve watched her go with a smile, scanning her figure in the darkness as she looked through the cabinet to find the supplies. Steve felt his cheeks heat up as the thought of seeing her in something a little more revealing slipped into his mind. He chastised himself for wanting to see more of her, but, unlike what most people thought, Steve was only human.

Agent Hayes had been nothing but professional, but Steve just wanted a friend. That skintight suit she wore was a reminder that he was a mission, not a person, despite how sweet and caring Brooklyn was treating him, “What do you want to know?”

Brooklyn returned with graham crackers, Hershey’s chocolate bars, and marshmallows. She sat next to the fire and slid two marshmallows up a long stick and shoved them into the fireplace. Steve waited for her answer, but he wasn’t impatient. He was happy to watch the fire in silence.

Finally, Brooklyn pulled the stick from the flames and handed it to Steve to hold while she prepared the crackers and chocolate, “I saw footage of some of your USO shows.”

Steve’s stomach clenched and Brooklyn laughed at his pained expression, “Great.”

“I was going to ask if you knew how to sing and dance.” She giggled and Steve rolled his eyes as he thrust the stick of marshmallows back to the woman to put the s’mores together.

“God, no.” Steve bit back, but Brooklyn’s laughter caused his smile to grow until it overtook his face, “If you saw the footage, you _saw_ that I had no talent.”

“You weren’t terrible! A little awkward maybe, but… impressive.” Brooklyn handed him the s’more and took a bite of her own as she shimmied her way back to sit against the couch with Steve. “So not a song and dance man. Sports?”

“Are you asking if I played? I know there were photos of me in that book we burned.” Steve finished his s’more in two bites with a grin. “We’d go watch the Dodgers play.”

“The Dodgers? That’s my home team. My dad always liked to watch them play.” Brooklyn said softly as she licked a smudge of chocolate off her finger. Steve furrowed his brows and she asked, “What?”

“The Dodgers are _your_ home team? I thought you said you were from Los Angeles?”

“The suburbs, yes.”

“Okay.” Steve said, putting his palms to his legs as he inhaled slowly, “First off, I don’t know what suburbs are. Second, I meant the Brooklyn Dodgers.”

“Yeah, about that…” She trailed off, biting her bottom lips as Steve gasped quietly.

“They moved to… California?”

“Yeah. In the fifties, I think.”

Steve huffed as he pouted, squaring his jaw, and turning away bitterly, “I even lost the Dodgers.”

“They aren’t lost. They’re just a little farther away.”

“It’s just another thing that’s changed.” Steve mumbled, rubbing his thumb against the lining of his leather jacket. “I just want something familiar. Anything.”

Brooklyn pursed her lips and climbed up onto the couch, stretching her legs across the length of it as she looked at the wall beyond Steve. He watched her chew on her lip thoughtfully, and he imagined she was trying to figure out something she could offer up to Steve. She didn’t come up with anything.

“I’m sorry,” she finally answered, “There’s a lot of places in New York that have been there forever, I’m sure we can find something you enjoyed or at least remember. I don’t have much to offer here, though.”

“Tomorrow, will you start working to catch me up?”

“Only if that’s what you want.”

Steve twisted his mouth as he looked at the fire, then finally turned to Brooklyn, “Yeah. It’ll keep my mind off things.”

“Okay.” She answered softly, shifting farther down the couch so her head rested against the pillows. “Please stay out here as long as you want. I’ll try to stay awake, but if I fall asleep, just know you don’t have to leave.”

Steve nodded to himself as her eyelids began to droop, “Don’t you want to change?”

“I’m okay.” She yawned, shifting onto her side and sliding her arm under the decorative pillows to hug them against her cheek, “It’s comfier than it looks.”

“Just know you don’t have to wear it on my account. Remember what you wore when we met?” Steve teased as he leaned forward, and Brooklyn huffed in response.

“I wanted you to like me and want to keep me around. I didn’t realize you were such a good person.” She mumbled and Steve’s gaze narrowed, but her eyes were already closed.

Brooklyn had insinuated that she needed to seduce men to get them to like her, and Steve wanted to talk more about that. He wanted to understand why she thought dressing in a skimpy dress would win him over and what about him made her change her tactic completely.

Steve sighed as he rubbed his brows with his fingers, but the low sound of Brooklyn’s voice caught his attention as she mumbled, “I’m really glad you are.”

“I’m what?”

“A good person.” She sighed back, trying to fight off sleep, but Steve could tell she wasn’t going to win. 

He reached his hand up to touch her, but Steve hesitated for a moment, then decided to pat her leg twice before pulling his arm away. He grabbed the long stick and put two marshmallows on it, shoving them into the fire to make a few more s’mores to make up for missing dinner.

“Steve?”

Steve’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, realizing he’d fallen asleep on the floor between Brooklyn and the fireplace, “Yeah?” He croaked as he looked out the window and realized the sun was shining brightly, “How long have I been asleep?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up.” Brooklyn slurred as she rubbed her eyes. She squished her face and stretched as Steve turned his attention to the embers of the dying fire. “You fell asleep on the floor.”

“I used to sleep on the ground.” Steve answered as he rubbed the back of his neck and arched his back before rolling his shoulders forward, “I’m okay. I’m sorry I slept in your space.”

Brooklyn snorted as she scratched at her scalp, “It’s not like you were bothering me any. I just feel bad you didn’t make it back to bed.”

“I don’t.” Steve answered quickly and the corners of Brooklyn’s lips turned up slightly at his confession. He sucked in his breath and decided to speak his feelings, and he’d deal with the fallout afterwards, “To be honest, I slept better knowing I wasn’t alone.”

Steve worried the woman would get the wrong impression from his words, but she just rocked back and forth a little to nod. He didn’t want a plaything to hold and make love to until he didn’t feel so alone anymore. Steve just wanted a companion and a friend. As broken and alone as he felt, Steve didn’t trust himself to be alone.

Had Nick Fury sent him to the Retreat alone, Steve wasn’t so sure SHIELD wouldn’t have found a corpse when they came to collect him. Having Brooklyn around forced Steve to face his new reality. He didn’t think it was an accident that Director Fury had allowed the beautiful Agent Hayes to take the place of another beautiful woman as his handler. They could have sent him with a man, someone emotionless and blunt, but instead SHIELD had chosen a handler soft and gentle, someone Steve could sort out his emotions with.

Brooklyn’s confession from the night before slid back into Steve’s mind, and he was angry all over again that she thought she had to pique his fancy to get him to like her. Perhaps it was never her choice to begin with. Perhaps it was all part of a bigger plan to get Steve to trust SHIELD.

“You want me to make breakfast while you daydream?” Brooklyn’s question broke Steve from his reverie. He saw her staring back at him with a slight smile as she raked her fingers through her long, wild hair.

“Yeah, sure.” Steve answered, distracted by the purplish color of her locks as she flipped her head forward and fluffed it out before piling it all on top of her head in a heap. While the hairstyle had alarmed Steve two days prior, now it felt like a sign of trust between them, a way to tell Steve she was comfortable around him to be a little undone.

“While I’m doing that,” Brooklyn handed Steve a black device, “you can play with this.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a cell phone.” Brooklyn answered as she placed her hands on her waist, rolling her neck around to loosen it while Steve studied the phone. “Landlines still exist, but they aren’t as common. Almost everyone has one of these. It’s a mobile phone that goes with them everywhere.”

“Like a radio?”

“Exactly, but it works like a phone. And it has the internet on it, so you can look up anything you need the answer to. That one’s yours. You can set it up any way you like. A blank slate.”

Steve nodded as he ran his thumb across the screen, “What should I do first?”

“Whatever you want. There’s a few apps- applications. It can play music and movies. It has a calendar and a calculator. You can change the background and the sound it makes when it rings. It sounds overwhelming but think of it as a blank page for you to draw on.” Brooklyn explained, but Steve began to feel more flustered as he handled the device carefully. Brooklyn squatted beside Steve and clicked the little button on the bottom, bringing the phone to life. Steve could now see all the little icons on the black screen with titles beneath them. “Just play with it. There’s no right or wrong. Click on everything, and after we eat I’ll explain everything to you, okay?”

“Okay.” Steve mumbled, but he did as he was told, clicking a button showing a camera and suddenly the phone screen showed the fireplace in front of him, “It’s a camera too?”

“Yeah. It’s a lot of things!” Brooklyn called as she turned on the stove. Steve looked up at her, wishing she’d teach him how to cook instead, but she’d only asked him to do one thing, he needed to do it.

Steve inhaled deeply as he clicked the little button at the bottom Brooklyn had shown him, bringing him back to the main screen. He clicked away through all the icons, seeing what they brought to life before him. “This is a lot.”

“You’re overthinking it. At its core, it’s just a telephone. If that’s all you want to use it as, you can. I don’t think anyone will care if you don’t use the weather app.”

He smiled at that, clicking the little sunshine with clouds behind it and seeing that it was only forty degrees outside, “Will it snow here?”

“Yeah, probably within the next few weeks. I’ve never been up here during the winter.” Brooklyn admitted as she opened the kitchen window, “It’s nice now though. We should enjoy it.”

“I’m not looking forward to the cold.” Steve chuckled as he stood to go sit at the table.

Brooklyn looked over her shoulder at him as she mixed batter at the counter, “I’m sure you aren’t. I think we’ll be getting a lot of use of that fireplace if we’re still here.”

“Should we leave the moment it starts snowing?”

“Only if you are ready to go back to the real world.” Brooklyn answered and Steve’s stomach plummeted before his brain could register why he was upset. His face must have shown his panic because Brooklyn turned to face him fully, “It’s only been a day. I’m expecting us to stay at least a couple of weeks. Maybe we’ll head back the beginning of November. By Thanksgiving for sure.”

Steve nodded as he set down his phone, choosing to look at Brooklyn instead as she turned back to making breakfast, “How long until breakfast is ready?”

“Ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Why? You got somewhere to be?”

“I was going to take a shower if I had time.”

“No,” Brooklyn scolded, turning to point at the phone, “you’re going to keep doing your homework. By the time pancakes are done, I expect you to be able to send a text message, take a photo, and find yourself on the internet.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Well, you better keep looking then.” Brooklyn answered sharply, and Steve thought she might upset until he saw the coy smile on her lips. “You’re Captain America. I have the utmost faith in your ability to figure out how to google yourself. Go to the internet. Type Google into the search bar and then google your name. You got this. If you can master the cell phone and the internet within the next few days, we’ll do whatever you want on Sunday.”

“Anything?”

“I mean, within reason.” Brooklyn answered as she began to pour the batter into the skillet, occasionally peeking at Steve to make sure he was still doing what she’d asked of him. “I’m up for pretty much anything. Just remember, whatever we do, you’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future.”

“Okay?” Steve didn’t understand what her point was. He was aware that she would be sticking around, why would she need to warn him about it- Steve snapped his head up to look at Brooklyn, realizing that she wasn’t taking intimacy off the table. It was odd to Steve, but there was a strange domesticity about their arrangement. She cooked for him and made sure he was taken care of, like a wife he didn’t ask for or even knew. Brooklyn was beautiful, even if a little plain. She wasn’t a bombshell like Peggy, or even the dancing girls Steve remembered from his shows.

Despite this, Steve considered what she’d look like beneath the SHIELD uniform. Her visible skin looked soft, but the way her muscles pulled against the thick fabric warned Steve that she was built like a fighter. He’d seen her thick backside in the dress, but if she had cleavage, he wouldn’t know from the restricting uniform. The idea of holding her was nice, if only because she was the only person who currently cared about him that knew he was alive. He wanted to get to know her, become close to her, but Steve didn’t dare get to know her too well.

He kept coming back to her personality switch between the day he met her and the day she brought him to the retreat. Steve had to remind himself that Brooklyn was an agent, not a soldier, and her mission was to do what Director Fury asked of her, by any means necessary.

Steve found the icon labeled Google and clicked on it, seeing the search bar Brooklyn had told him about. He typed in _Captain America_ and several black and white photos of him appeared, along with what looked like costumes. Below the photos were a bunch of headlines, and he clicked on the first one, taking himself to a page all about his life, “Steven Grant Rogers was born to Joseph and Sarah Rogers on July 4th, 1918.”

Brooklyn lifted her head to Steve, looking somewhat impressed, “You have five more minutes.”

He looked back to the phone with a grin as she tossed several pieces of bacon and sausage onto a clean skillet. Steve hit the back button and clicked on the next headline down, reading aloud, “Was Captain America nothing but war propaganda? Why was there only one American super soldier?”

Steve looked to Brooklyn expectantly, but she just shrugged, “Imagine someone told you that they pumped a skinny guy full of drugs and turned him into a Nazi-tossing American hero. Sounds a bit far fetched after conveniently disappearing months before the war ended.”

Steve lowered his gaze and sighed, “Yeah, convenient.”

“People don’t believe anything unless they see it with their own eyes. Don’t take it personally. Don’t forget the other two things I told you to figure out.”

Steve snapped a photo of Brooklyn when she wasn’t looking, causing the phone to make a loud click and alert Brooklyn to his success. When she turned and realized she was the subject of his photograph, she scowled, but Steve smiled proudly, “I like it.”

She reached over and snatched his phone, typing away something before lifting the camera and taking a photo of Steve before handing him the phone back, “Alright, Smarty Pants, text me the photo I took of you to my phone.”

“How do I do that?”

Brooklyn just shrugged and flipped the bacon in the skillet, “I put my number in your phone. Figure it out.” She looked up to Steve as he leaned back in the chair, grinning smugly as she pulled her buzzing phone out of her pocket. “How did you-”

“I googled it.”

Steve rested his elbows on the table and tapped his fingers against the wood, proud of himself for impressing his handler. She stacked a pile of pancakes onto a plate with bacon and sausage and set it in front of him. “Alright, eat up. We have a lot of work to do.”


	7. Chapter 7

Steve breathed deeply, allowing the cool air to fill his lungs as he placed his hands on his hips and looked over his shoulder to see Brooklyn jogging up behind him, “Laser fence?”

“Yeah, we’re supposed to stay inside of it.” Brooklyn said as she pointed casually to the perimeter. “We have lots of room to roam.”

“You said we could go wherever I wanted.”

“I said we could do _whatever_ you wanted. I never said we could leave.” Brooklyn crossed her arms and stared up at Steve with narrowed eyes, “I thought we could like, play monopoly or something. Sit by the lake, watch a movie.”

Steve pushed back his messy hair and looked down at his boots as he kicked at a rock, pretending to be sad in an effort to sway his handler’s mind. He’d learned over the past five days that the woman hated to see him upset. As he worked diligently to master everything she taught him, he’d suffered less flashbacks and had less breakdowns. He’d felt calmer and more like himself because Brooklyn was there. “You’ll be with me the whole time, won’t you?”

Brooklyn groaned as she rolled her eyes, “Yeah. I’m not worried about you running away or anything, I just don’t want to get in trouble.”

“How will they know we left? Are they watching us?”

The woman shifted uncomfortably for a moment in her cotton shorts, looking down at her black sneakers as she whispered, “They have eyes everywhere, even here. In case of emergency, so they know what’s happening.”

“I figured as much. It is what it is.” Steve looked at the walking trail leading past the perimeter. “After being frozen for so long, I just want to go for a walk. A long walk. We do this today, and I’ll learn whatever you want for the rest of our time here.”

“This all you want?”

“Yes.”

Brooklyn sighed and pulled out her phone, typing while occasionally glaring up at Steve. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“Have you never broken the rules before?” Steve teased as she gestured for him to lead the way across the border into the outside world. She followed and put the fence back up, and he noticed the way her shoulders hunched, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“If you really don’t want to go, we can stay.”

Brooklyn turned her head enough just for Steve to see her face, “A deal is a deal, and this is all you want to do, so we’ll do it. It’s not like I don’t like getting out of here, it’s just…” She scratched the back of her neck, and Steve realized there was a scar there. He drew his brows as she turned to face him fully so he couldn’t see the place she scratched, shrugging, “It’s not like I can run away. They can find me, no matter where I go. It’s a thing they do with undercover agents sometimes. A tracking chip in case something goes wrong and SHIELD needs to find us, you know?”

“But you lose a bit of your freedom that way.” Steve murmured, “Listen, if you get in trouble, I take the blame, okay?” Steve dared to reach out and gently grab Brooklyn’s wrist, causing her to look down at his hand. “I’d like to see them get through me.”

“We’re already outside the fence. You don’t have to convince me. If I start convulsing, just assume they’re electrocuting me.”

“Excuse me?” Steve yelped and Brooklyn shifted her hand to hold his, “I’m kidding! Kidding. We’re fine, let’s go.”

Brooklyn passed Steve and led him through the trees, deeper into the forest without letting go of his hand. Steve looked down at their entwined hands, unsure if he wanted this. He liked Brooklyn, but Steve was cautious, because he was her mission. She stayed professional most of the time, but occasionally she’d grab his arm or his leg or smack his back playfully if he was teasing her. This felt different though. He liked the contact, but he wasn’t sure what she thought of it, “Is this okay?”

“I don’t have to hold your hand to make it through the woods, but I get the feeling you like being touched, so it’s okay.” Steve quickly pulled his hand from her grasp at that, looking down as he sucked in his breath, inadvertently picking up his pace to put some space between himself and the woman. Brooklyn called after him as she started jogging to catch up, “Hey! Steve, it’s okay, it’s literally what I’m here for-”

“Is it?” Steve stopped and turned around, feeling his chest burn with frustration. When she reached him, Steve looked up at the sky, feeling a chill as the breeze whistled through the trees. “Are you here to seduce me, Agent Hayes?”

“What? No. No, I’m here to make sure you’re okay. I’m here to offer whatever comfort you need-”

“And SHIELD thinks I need some dame to comfort me? They could have dropped me off here alone with a stack of files and taught me what I needed in an office, why did they send you?” Steve snapped, taking a few steps away from her before whipping back around. He was upset that he’d had another outburst after so many days of feeling better, “I’m sorry. I’m just trying to understand, I feel like I’m being manipulated, and I don’t like it, because I enjoy spending time with you. I need a friend, and you’re what I’ve got.”

Brooklyn grabbed both of Steve’s hands and looked up at him as she held him tightly, “Listen, I’m whatever you need me to be. If you want a friend, I can be your friend. If you want a handler, I can keep my distance and let you figure this out on your own. If you need… more,” she paused, and Steve clenched his jaw because he didn’t want her to tell him that. He didn’t want her to offer intimacy as part of her job. She seemed to realize this, which didn’t surprise Steve, because Brooklyn could read him well after their brief time together, “I can be whatever you want me to be. SHIELD doesn’t have any expectations for you and I, except that you come back ready to begin training.”

“I want to be friends. Just friends. Nothing more.” Steve told Brooklyn and she nodded, letting go of his hands and smoothing down her shirt. “I’ve gone through a lot. I’m not ready for anything more.” He realized how it sounded, that he was rejecting her, and he quickly added, "Not that you aren't great! I just-"

Brooklyn put her finger to his lips to silence him and grinned up at Steve, “We couldn’t be more anyway, so that’s good. Rules are rules. No relationships between handlers and assets.” She nodded her head toward the path and continued walking. Steve followed behind as she called over her shoulder, “Casual sex is fine, but we aren’t allowed to date. And that, Mr. Rule Breaker, is one rule I’ll be following.”

“Good. Glad we’re on the same page.” Steve answered and Brooklyn raised her brow as he walked alongside her. “About not going steady.”

“That’s adorable.” Brooklyn cooed and Steve rolled his eyes as they continued walking. She lowered her head and took a deep breath, “Alright, let me be clear, this hike is going to kick my ass, so you’re gonna need to go slow.”

Steve noticed beads of sweat beginning to form at the base of her neck, and her gait was beginning to falter. He was impressed she’d kept his pace as long as she had- over the past few minutes they’d traveled almost a mile, “We’re just getting started. Aren’t you glad you didn’t wear your uniform?”

“Yeah, I would have just let you go on without me.” She teased, rubbing the sweat from her neck, “We’ve been at the Retreat a week, and you’re already getting me to break the rules. I didn’t expect that from you, Cap.”

“Well, these will be the last two rules we break, I swear.” Steve promised and Brooklyn nodded with a look Steve could only describe as relief. “Come on, I downloaded a map on my phone. There’s another lake up ahead, we can stop and rest for a while.”

Brooklyn stared at him, then snapped her jaw closed before shrugging off her surprise, “Seems like you don’t even need me.”

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Steve answered and then realized how demanding he sounded, “Unless you want to leave.”

“I knew what you meant.”

Steve smiled and led them through the trees onto a cliff overlooking a lake surrounded by evergreen trees. Brooklyn sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge of the rocks as she panted, pulling a water bottle from the backpack Steve sat beside her. He stood behind her with his hand on his waist, taking in the view. “It’s nice, right? Worth breaking the rules for?”

Brooklyn shrugged, “Yeah. But we aren’t doing this again. At least not for a while. Maybe in a few weeks if you study hard.” She looked up and winked at Steve, and he rolled his eyes and looked past her at the water, enjoying what little freedom he had before he had to go back.

After dinner, Steve and Brooklyn settled down in front of the fire as they had every night since they’d arrived. Steve sat on the floor with her laptop on his thighs as he googled the list of items she’d made for him to study while Brooklyn read a raunchy romance novel on the couch behind him. She’d allowed Steve to read a few pages of it while she made dinner, and he turned so red that she laughed water out her nose. Steve made a mental note not to ask to read any more of Brooklyn’s personal books.

He enjoyed her company though. She would sit quietly while he’d study and answer all the questions he had. If she didn’t know the answer, she’d lean over his shoulder and tell him what to type to find it on the internet. Every night, she’d eventually grow tired and fall asleep while Steve was still working, but he made sure to shut down and plug in her computer before putting out the fire and retiring to the bedroom for sleep.

They had found a good rhythm, and Steve was thankful that their conversation during their hike hadn’t ruined what they’d built over the past few days. Brooklyn made a good friend for Steve, but he was only human, and he was living with a pretty woman. Knowing they couldn’t be more than friends put him at ease, because he didn’t have to worry about the line they walked.

Steve heard Brooklyn groan as she stretched, accidentally bumping his neck, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Steve replied easily, but the contact reminded them of the day he arrived at the Retreat, and how Brooklyn had tried to comfort him on the quinjet after his outburst. “Hey, I have something to ask you.”

“What is it?” She asked softly as he turned to look over his shoulder at her. He saw how content her expression looked as she sat her book in her lap, holding her page with her thumb.

Steve scratched the back of his neck as he looked away, “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

“No, what is it? You can ask me anything. I might not answer you, but you can ask.” She teased as Steve kept his eyes focused on the flames. “Steve?”

Steve took a deep breath before speaking, knowing Brooklyn wouldn’t find his request a big deal, but he was still nervous after their conversation earlier. He told her he didn't want any intimacy, but she was right, he liked to be touched by her, “Would you maybe scratch my neck? Like you did on the ride here?”

He turned to see Brooklyn’s expression, and as expected, she just smiled softly and shrugged, “I think I can do that.”

“It just helps me- relax…” Steve purred as Brooklyn trailed her silver fingernails along the base of his neck to his hairline, then back down to the neckline of his white t-shirt, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I don’t mind at all.” Brooklyn’s voice was soft as Steve settled his lower back against the couch again and picked up the computer to continue his research on the turn of the millennium. He could hear her shifting behind him, but she didn’t break from trailing her fingers along his skin, sending shivers through him as he struggled to focus. His eyes began to droop as he felt sleepy, lulled into peace by his companion. 

He must have started to doze off, because Steve jolted awake when Brooklyn fluffed his hair roughly, “Hey! If you fall asleep before me, I’m taking the bed and leaving you here on the floor.”

Steve smiled and closed her computer, setting it to the side so he could turn around to face her, “You’ve spent the past week on the couch. Let me take a turn so you can get a good night’s sleep. It’s the least I can do after dragging you through the woods for ten miles.”

“My legs feel like jelly.” She admitted as she stretched and sat up, but she quickly shook her head, “No, you take the bed. I’ll be fine.”

“I insist. You can either go now, or I’ll wake up in the night and carry you there myself. Either way, you’re waking up in the bed.”

“But you haven’t washed the sheets. What if it stinks like super soldier?”

“Ha, ha. Very funny. Seriously, Brooke, go.” Steve said, blinking when he realized he’d shortened her name. She tilted her head to the side, but she didn’t ask, and he didn’t mention it.

Steve grunted as he stood from his place on the floor and held his hands out to help Brooklyn up. She placed her hands in his and allowed him to yank her to her feet, pulling her a little too hard and causing her to crash against his chest. Steve flinched as she braced herself against him and his gasp made him afraid he’d hurt her, “I’m so sorry!”

Brooklyn giggled, shaking her head, “I knew what I was signing up for when I asked to be Captain America’s handler. Occasionally breaking things due to super strength comes along with the territory.”

“Did I break you?” Steve took a step away towards the fireplace, then quickly turned to extinguish it since they were both going to bed. “I’d never hurt you on purpose-”

“You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine. I was just startled.” Brooklyn reached out and awkwardly patted Steve arm before pointing her thumb over her shoulder, “You sure you don’t want the bed?”

“Naw. For one night it’s yours. Plus, then you can actually sleep in something more comfortable.” Steve gestured to the SHIELD uniform she’d changed into as soon as they got back to the cabin. 

Brooklyn placed her hands on her hips defensively, “This is comfortable! It’s more comfortable than those running shorts I had on earlier!”

“I’m sure you have something more comfortable than that to wear to bed. I swear, I won’t bother you. You can lock the door to keep me out.”

She smiled and shrugged as she grabbed her suitcase and began hauling it to the bedroom, “Honestly, I feel better knowing you could come in if you needed to.”

Steve forced a soft smile, but his heart hurt. He wished he could give his handler half of the comfort and peace that she brought to him. He wished she could feel safe knowing he was there, and he wouldn’t let anything happen to his best- only friend. “Night Brooklyn. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She gave him a halfhearted salute and closed the bedroom door, leaving Steve by the glowing embers of the fire as they fizzled out. Perhaps, if time and fate had not been so cruel, Steve would have loved Brooklyn, and they could be together. But things being what they were, Steve knew he had no business even considering such feelings. He had never fawned over women when he was younger, mostly because none would give him the time of day. The allure of the ladies who threw themselves at him because he was the film and stage star Captain America didn’t intrigue him nearly as much as serving his country.

Now that Steve didn’t have a war to fight, the idea of settling down was… an idea. Steve imagined kissing Brooklyn for a brief moment, but as quickly as the dream appeared in his mind, it turned into Peggy Carter. Steve could still feel Peggy’s lips on his, and his eyes began to water as he remembered dreaming about being with her. Suddenly, the plain best friend didn’t seem like such a great option anymore compared to the woman Steve could have had.


	8. Chapter 8

“Steve. Stop. Be serious.”

“I am serious.”

“No, you’re being a pain in my ass. Come on, like we practiced.”

Steve leaned his weight back on his right foot with his left fist raised as he narrowed his gaze at his sparring partner. Brooklyn shook her head side to side to crack her neck, then pulled a knife from her belt and lunged at Steve. He raised his left arm to knock the knife out of her hand and duck down to sweep her legs, but Brooklyn jumped and brought her fists down hard on his skull, despite him not feeling it. Steve stayed low, looking up to see Brooklyn roll her eyes at him and opened her mouth to scold him for stopping, but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her off her feet, causing her to crash onto her back.

“Ow, fuck!” Brooklyn growled as Steve hovered over her. She lashed her foot out, catching Steve in the kneecap and causing him to hiss in pain. “You deserve that. You need to get up as soon as you sweep and stop leaning back on you right foot. You’re right-handed, you should have your dominant hand forward.”

“No, that’s wrong, I should have my weaker side forward and my right hand recoiled, so I have more power in the punch.” Steve corrected as he reached down for Brooklyn to take his hand. “Stop trying to teach me wrong.”

“I’m not teaching you wrong. I’m teaching you a different way. You still fight like you have your shield.” Brooklyn took his hand and allowed him to gently help her up. “I know you can do this, why are you being a pill today?”

Steve just shrugged, playfully knocking his arm into Brooklyn as he sauntered into the kitchen, “Just not in the fighting mood.”

“It’s been six weeks Steve. Director Fury wants us to come home.” Brooklyn said as Steve filled a cup of water from the tap. He ignored Brooklyn, not wanting to talk about leaving, “Steve? Did you hear me?”

“What if I don’t want to go yet? What if I’m not ready?” Steve turned to face his handler, sipping his water slowly just to kill more time. “I’m not ready to be on my own.”

“Yes, you are. You’ve come such a long way. You’ve checked all the boxes, and then some. Until today, I would have thought you were better at combat than I was.”

“It’s because I am.” Steve teased as Brooklyn tried to push the couch back into its place, “I’ll get that.”

“I know you will, but maybe I want to.” She grunted, but Steve just snorted and leaned his waist against the counter as he watched. Brooklyn tossed her head back, causing her loose mahogany waves to fling back over her t-shirt, “Sometimes I just want to prove I can do things without _you_.”

“Without you, I’m nothing but muscle.”

“That’s not true.” Brooklyn argued as Steve set his water down and moved beside her to push the sofa back into place, “You are brilliant and kind. I gave you the tools and directions, but everything else was you. If you can survive in the 21st century, it’s because of you.” Brooklyn leaned against the back of the couch and panted as Steve looked around, “What’cha thinkin?”

“I don’t want to leave. I like it here.” Steve mumbled as he moved to sit on the front of the couch. Brooklyn followed suit, coming around to sit beside him as he gazed at her. Over the past five weeks, Brooklyn had stayed guarded, but he was glad she’d finally allowed herself to change out of her SHIELD uniform. Once she was dressing like a person and not an agent, Steve felt more comfortable letting her mold him to be what SHIELD wanted. As long as she was still Brooklyn after working for SHIELD, Steve would trust them to give him orders. Eventually. When they had to leave.

Brooklyn leaned her arm against the back of the couch, tilting her head to let her hair spill over her shoulder, “Steve, we can’t stay here forever.”

“Why not? Aren’t you happy here?” Steve teased, but his voice came out more pained than he’d expected, and he knew Brooklyn would see right through it.

She smiled sadly, “You know I am, but we can’t just hang out and have SHIELD pay for everything forever. As much as I hate to say this, Captain America needs to get a job. If it isn’t being Captain America, you’d make a great model.” Steve huffed at that, causing Brooklyn’s smile to grow, “Seriously, you can tell Fury that you don’t want to work for SHIELD. I’m sure he’d understand. I’ll even tell him I don’t think you’d be a good fit.”

“But it’s a lie.”

“Well, that’s a you problem. I lie all the time.” Steve raised his brow, and she rolled her eyes, “Not to you, but, you know, to other people.”

Steve hummed deep in his throat, considering Brooklyn’s offer, “Do you think I should join?”

“I think it’s your decision. You’d be a great asset. I’d be proud to work with you.”

“When we go back, I suppose I’ll be out on my own.” Steve grumbled, remembering that beyond these four walls he had nobody. “Just because I can survive alone, doesn’t mean I want to.”

Brooklyn placed her hand on Steve’s knee, giving it a comforting squeeze, “You won’t be alone. I’ll be there. Maybe not in the next room, but I’ll be there, in your ear every mission, every meeting. We can train together and hang out together, just like we do now. Just, out there.”

“I’d rather stay in here.”

“And you just expect me to stay hidden here with you forever?” Brooklyn asked and Steve winced, hearing how bitter her tone sounded. She sighed and removed her hand from his leg, “It’s not that I haven’t enjoyed being here with you, but I miss people. I get that you don’t really have anyone out in the real world, but you could. I do. I have friends who I miss, and even though I love spending time with you, I have a life back home. I can’t stay trapped forever.”

“Two more weeks. Please.” Steve begged, and Brooklyn massaged her temples, “One more?” Steve offered, grabbing her free hand and holding it tightly so she’d look at him, “We can go after Thanksgiving. You said you hated holidays.”

She blew air out of her lips in frustration, but Steve knew she was going to break. “Steve. Fury wants me to come back. I have a job to do.”

Steve lowered his head, but he couldn’t hide his disappointment, “I understand. I’m sorry we’ve been here so long.”

“Don’t be.” Brooklyn answered with a grim smile, “Fury’s been calling. I’ve been sending him my reports, and he’s ready to talk to you and get an answer about your future with the organization.”

Steve stood and leaned back on his left foot with his right fist raised, “If you win, I join SHIELD. If I win, we stay another week.”

“And don’t join SHIELD?”

“Then I’ll have another week to decide.” Steve taunted and Brooklyn stood to spar with him. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she leaned back on her right foot, mirroring his stance from earlier.

Steve waited for her to start, and she struck him, but he blocked it quickly, shuffling towards her as he blocked every hit. He chose not to attempt to take Brooklyn down, instead blocking her hits until he finally summersaulted into the kitchen away from her. She stared at him before charging forward to strike his chest and kick his left thigh with her boot, but he just smirked down at her.

“You give up?” She panted as she glared up at Steve.

“I can do this all day.”

While Brooklyn was taunting Steve, he’d wrapped his right foot just behind her ankle, and quickly pulled it back towards him to knock her onto her ass again. When she fell, Steve fell to his right knee, planting his left foot on the opposite side of Brooklyn so he was straddling her stomach. He leaned over to grab both of her hands and hold them over her head so she couldn’t wiggle from his grip, “I win.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Brooklyn grumbled and Steve let go of her hands and stood, reaching down to help her up again. “I’m getting sick and tired of you knocking me on my back.”

“Well, lucky for you, it’s your turn to sleep in the bed.” Steve answered as he leaned back to stretch out his shoulders, “What will you tell Fury?”

Steve heard a buzzing from the tabletop and picked up his phone. Brooklyn snorted, “Remember, eyes everywhere.” She motioned around, then slipped away to use the restroom while Steve was on the phone.

“Director Fury.”

“Captain, how are you feeling?” Nick Fury asked and Steve stiffened, knowing if he wanted more time at the Retreat, he was going to have to ask for it himself.

“I’m feeling much better. Agent Hayes has helped a lot. We’ve been training.” Steve said truthfully as he looked to the closed bathroom door, hearing the shower starting.

After a beat, Fury stated, “Agent Hayes has been sending me reports on your progress, and it appears she’s accomplished everything we asked of her. If you are ready, we would like to extract you both from the Retreat.”

“With all due respect, Director Fury, I’d like to spend a little more time here.”

“May I ask why?”

“Well, I, uh…” Steve tried to think of a reason, excuse, anything to get more time in his secluded haven, “We’ve been focusing a lot on combat training sir, and I haven’t been picking it up as well as I’d like.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Rogers. If you want to stay longer, be my guest, but Agent Hayes needs to return. We have other things for her to do. She’s finished her mission, but you can stay as long as you’d like.”

Steve’s stomach dropped at the idea of being stuck here without Brooklyn. She was the reason he got up in the morning, and without her he’d go mad, “Could you spare her one more week?”

“Captain Rogers, I’m sure Agent Hayes has been very clear about her role in your rehabilitation. If you’re trying to spend more time together for reasons outside of professional, I’m afraid we’ll have to find you a new handler.”

“No! No, no, there’s nothing between Brooklyn and I. Trust me, we’re just good friends. She’s been crucial to helping me over the past several weeks, and I’d like her to see if through if that’s alright.” Steve exclaimed as he heard the shower turn off from the bathroom. “Director, if you allow Agent Hayes to stay one more week with me, I’ll be ready to begin formal training for SHIELD as soon as we return.”

“Alright. We’ll send the jet to collect you two on Sunday. Enjoy your holiday, Captain.” Fury said before hanging up. Steve slid his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants and smiled, proud he’d secured a few more days before being thrust back into reality.

He started to walk to his room when the bathroom door opened and Brooklyn peeked out with her hair in a towel and a casual flowered dress that skirted against her ankles, “Hey. What did he say?”

“He said you’re mine for a few more days. He’s sending the jet on Sunday, so, guess I won.”

Steve couldn’t hold back his smug grin at Brooklyn’s sigh. She didn’t look disappointed though. If anything, she was probably annoyed that after doing absolutely nothing for SHIELD, Steve had Director Fury eating out of the palm of his hand.

“I’m surprised you want to stay so badly. It’s supposed to snow on Friday.”

Steve shrugged and looked out the kitchen window. He was attempting to look nonchalant, but he wasn’t looking forward to the cold. He’d bribed Brooklyn into hiking with him two more times, but it was too cold now. Steve took longer hot showers and started the fireplace earlier, but he’d be damned if he left his happy little hideaway early just to get away from the snow.

“I’ll be okay.”

“You say that now, but we’ll see how you feel when you have to shovel us out of here.” Brooklyn teased. She stood beside Steve, eventually bumping her hip against him to get his attention. Steve watched as she pulled the towel off her head and use it to soak up the leftover water, causing her silky hair to make little waves on its own. She met Steve’s gaze and whispered, “It’s okay to be scared you know.”

“I know. I’m not scared, I’m just dreading it.”

“You don’t even have to work for SHIELD. You could do anything you wanted, anything that makes you happy.”

Steve smiled grimly as he draped his arm around Brooklyn’s shoulders, “I told Fury I would do whatever he asked of me if he let you stay another week.”

Brooklyn’s expression was guilty as she sucked in a breath at the news, “Steve, you didn’t need to do that. If Fury wants me back, I have to go back.”

“A deal is a deal. You stay with me until Sunday, then we’ll fly back to New York and go from there.” Steve replied as he ran his fingers along Brooklyn’s arm. She leaned into him and hummed her displeasure, but she didn’t voice it. Steve chuckled and squeezed her tighter, “Admit it. You’re happy to have a few more days here with me. Babysitting me is way more fun than traveling the world undercover.”

“Yeah, why would I want to go to Paris or Rome when I could be trapped in a tiny hole in the wall cabin in the middle of nowhere with an elderly person?” Brooklyn snapped back playfully, “You’re a pain in my ass, you know that? We could have been home by Halloween if you had focused.”

“What’s the fun in that? Rushing to get back to a world I don’t belong in. I feel at home here. I can pretend I understand-”

“You do understand, Steve. You understand enough. You’ll be okay.” Brooklyn tilted her chin to look up at Steve with mischievous hazel eyes, “Plus. I need to get you laid. You’re so uptight.” She giggled when Steve pulled away to get some space, feeling his cheeks heat up at Brooklyn’s idea.”

“I’m good. Really. You know I am.” Steve assured her, but Brooklyn grabbed his wrist and tugged at him to get him to come closer as he argued, “I don’t want to have sex with someone for the sake of having sex. If I did, I would have had sex with you.”

“Ouch.” Brooklyn scowled, but her tone told Steve he’d only bruised her ego a little. She let go of Steve’s wrist and backed away a step. “That hurt.”

Steve reached forward and snatched her wrist, causing her to squirm in his grip as he pulled her back to stand toe to toe with him, “I think the reason you want to go home so badly is because _you_ need to get laid.”

“Yes, I do, that isn’t a secret. Living with you is like living with an awkward, oversized teenager.” Brooklyn teased as she looked at his massive hands on her wrists, “You are the brother I never had.”

Steve snorted in response and released his grip on her, “Oh, you don’t have a brother? I’ll file that away under ‘things I know about you’. It’s a small file.”

“You know me better than anyone I’ve met in the past ten years, consider yourself lucky. If I don’t talk about it, it’s because it’s not important.” Brooklyn paused when Steve leaned against the back of the couch and crossed his arms, “I told you about Dallas. That’s a big deal for me. Fury doesn’t know I have a little sister.”

Steve was surprised, because Brooklyn hadn’t hesitated to tell Steve her sister existed. He hadn’t realized it was a secret, “Why don’t they know?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Brooklyn snapped, throwing up her walls again. Steve knew Brooklyn as well as she’d allow, but she wasn’t very open with him when it came to her personal life.

“Okay.” Steve ducked his head and grinned up at her beneath his lashes, prepared to get a beating for what he was about to say, “You sure you don’t have a brother hiding somewhere? Milwaukee?”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. What do you want for dinner? I’m cooking.” Steve passed Brooklyn and opened the fridge, “I can make…cereal?”

“Hmm, yeah, cereal might be safest. You aren’t a great cook.” She teased as she looked out the window at the clouds dotting the November sky. She sighed and Steve closed to fridge to look over his shoulder at his handler as she murmured quietly, “I’m going to miss this.”

“Do you think we’ll ever come back?”

“Probably not, but never say never. I’ve been up here on a couple of weekend trips after missions when I need to decompress. And hide.” Brooklyn muttered as she tapped her fingers together, “If you tell Fury you like me as your handler, I’ll do less undercover work, and I’ll work more with you. When you’re not with the other team-”

Steve cocked his brow, but Brooklyn didn’t flinch or try to shy away from what she’d said. She just shrugged and sat at the table, looking up at Steve expectedly as she opened her laptop and logged into SHIELD’s secure server.

“What other team?” Steve finally asked as he watched her type in her password. She didn’t answer though, and it was testing Steve’s patience. “Brooklyn?”

She turned her computer around and pushed it towards Steve, leaning back in her chair and tapping her fingers against the tabletop. “Fury has big plans for you. His little pet project needs a levelheaded leader.”

“The Avengers?” Steve asked as he sat next to Brooklyn to read the page she’d brought up, “What is this?”

“It’s a team. A response team to deal with larger-than-normal threats. After the New Mexico incident last year, Fury’s been a little panicky. I don’t blame him. I saw the footage when Fury sent this over for you.” Brooklyn hunched over and grimaced, “I don’t know if I was supposed to see all of that, but, I did. There’s a lot of things we don’t understand about our world.”

Steve clicked on a profile of a man named Tony Stark, reading it quickly and realizing it was Howard’s son, “Howard had a son?”

“Yeah. Tony, he’s a big deal. He’s Iron Man.” Brooklyn explained quietly. Steve’s breath hitched when he read Howard’s date of death, realizing it was the same as his wife’s. He looked to Brooklyn without speaking, but she seemed to understand what he was asking because she said, “They were in a car accident.”

Steve had purposely avoided asking about his friends. He didn’t want to know, but hearing that Howard had passed made him realize he’d have to face them eventually, “Could you pull the files for my team? For the Howling Commandos?”

Brooklyn nodded, smiling weakly as Steve turned back to the computer to keep reading about Howard’s son. “Yeah. I’ll have them printed up and left at your apartment. Fury says he’s getting something set up for you so you can have your own space.”

“Where?”

“In Manhattan.” Brooklyn answered, and Steve’s heart sunk at her answer. “I know it isn’t quite home, but it’s better than D.C.”

Steve considered this as he closed the laptop. When he looked at Brooklyn, he could see she was confused. “I don’t want to do this now. I said I’d join SHIELD.”

“You said you’d do whatever Fury asked of you. This falls under that.” Brooklyn pressed her finger against the laptop and regret filled Steve’s chest.

Steve bit at his bottom lip, staring down at the table sadly as he thought about the new team SHIELD was putting together for him. He hadn’t even met them. What if he didn’t like them? Would it even matter? Steve raised his hand to itch his nose, but when he brought it down Brooklyn caught it. He looked to her as she held his hand, stroking his knuckles gently as she held his gaze with her bright eyes, “I’ll be there every step of the way, until you don’t need a handler anymore. I already asked Jasmine to have my things moved from D.C. to New York so I can be closer to you. That way we can do this whenever you need to.”

Steve blinked slowly, not having considered that Brooklyn would have to _move_ to be near him. She didn’t even ask him, she just did it. She probably knew Steve would try and talk her out of it, “You don’t have to do that. I don’t want to displace you because of me.”

“You’re special, Steve. Getting to spend time with you makes being displaced worth it. I’m not mad. You’re the best first asset a girl could ask for.” Brooklyn tightened her grip on Steve’s hand, and the corner of Steve’s mouth lifted. He was thankful Brooklyn had intercepted him and taken him on. Steve couldn’t imagine having spent the past weeks with anybody else.

He pulled his hand away slightly and she released it, humming to herself as she pushed her drying hair behind her ear, “As much as I like cereal, we should have a real meal. Let me cook. You can get the fire started. Or you could read that file I gave you.”

“Naw. I’ll worry about that when we get home. I want to enjoy this time of doing nothing before I’m thrust back into the world.” Steve told Brooklyn as he stood, and she matched his movements to cross him to start dinner. He watched her dig through the cabinets and pull out pots and pans to make dinner for the two of them, and Steve felt a ping of sadness in his chest at the realization this was almost over.

Soon they’d go back and begin work. Steve would be putty in SHIELD’s hands, and Brooklyn would be there to help him mold to their expectations. He didn’t want to be somebody else, but Steve anticipated Director Fury being frustrated with his sulky self. Maybe they’d put his shield back in his hand and he’d feel like Captain America again. Right now, he just felt like Steve, and he liked that.

Steve knew that’s why he’d latched onto Brooklyn Hayes, because she knew him as Steve Rogers, not Captain America. She wasn’t blinded by the colors and the shield, she enjoyed spending time with him in his jeans and leather jacket by the firelight. In that way, Brooklyn reminded Steve of Peggy. Peggy had seen him before the serum, and she’d liked him just the same after it. Brooklyn may not have known him before he was… this, but she didn’t seem drawn to him physically.

He would never admit it, but somedays that annoyed Steve. He didn’t want to date Brooklyn, and he didn’t want her to have feelings for him, but he wouldn’t have complained if she really looked at him. Steve knew he was attractive, and this woman thought of him like a _brother_ , which could only mean his personality was repulsive. Steve didn’t want Brooklyn to fall for him, but he didn’t want her to laugh at the notion of it.

While Brooklyn began cooking dinner, Steve leaned his fist against his cheek and watched her quietly. She was cute with her mahogany hair that had started to grow brown from her scalp as the weeks went on, and her bright hazel eyes that looked almost green in the sun, but chocolaty brown in the firelight. Steve hadn’t gotten his hands on her until they’d started sparring, and with every hit he got on her, he found her solid as a rock beneath her uniform, and eventually, her yoga pants and tank tops. Her shoulders were as sculped as her ass, and one time her shirt rode up and revealed slight abs clenching beneath her soft olive skin. 

Steve knew he needed time alone to find his place in this world, and he knew Brooklyn would never see him as more than an asset and a friend, but he wished he could feel her beside him once. If he asked, Steve was sure Brooklyn would have sex with him, but he didn’t want that. He just wanted to cuddle up to her, just a little closer than they always were when he sat on the floor and her on the couch, running her fingernails up and down his neck until she fell asleep with her hand against his shoulder.

That though, was too close, too intimate for Brooklyn. Steve knew that was something she reserved for strangers, and he wasn’t a stranger anymore. He’d have to wait until they returned to Manhattan to find someone to keep him warm at night. Anyone would do at this point, because he wouldn’t love anybody like Peggy, and he wouldn’t trust anybody like Brooklyn.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve should have known better. He was a glutton for punishment, and Brooklyn warned him. At the time, he’d scoffed at her warning, but now that the snow was falling in massive heaps against the cabin’s front door, he regretted brushing her off.

“At least we had the foresight to get some more firewood.” Brooklyn called as she played with the thermostat, “I’ll make it all toasty in here and you can snuggle up in all the blankets one last time.”

Steve shivered, and he began to feel like he was moments away from having flashbacks of crashing into the ice when Brooklyn came up from behind and draped a blanket over his shoulders.

“Go get your leather jacket! That’s cozy. The heat will kick on soon, and then you’ll be sweating.” Brooklyn ordered as she pointed to the bedroom, pulling her own knit sweater closer to her shoulders. When Steve hesitated, she shooed him, “Go! Stop being a frozen little baby! We’re going to light all the marshmallows on fire.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“I think it does.”

Steve was aware of Brooklyn’s affection for fire-toasted marshmallows so black and crunchy they left dark crumbs in her teeth. Steve, unable to just burn his snack to a crisp, sat patiently and turned his stick in steady circles until it was perfectly golden brown. By the time he had one perfect marshmallow, Brooklyn had always devoured at least two s’mores.

He grabbed his jacket from the bedroom, looking out the window for a moment at the falling snow. It blew against the cabin, and the wooden walls creaked as the wind picked up. “You sure this thing won’t blow away?” Steve called into the other room as he pulled his leather jacket around his shoulders, grabbing another one of the knit blankets from his bed to take with him.

“Yeah. This thing was built to withstand the Hulk. It can handle a little snow.” Brooklyn answered as Steve reappeared, but suddenly the lights flickered and went out. “Shit.”

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight to shine on Brooklyn as she stood and carefully moved around the couch to check the control panel near the kitchen. He held the light behind her as she tapped away, but nothing happened. Her phone began ringing loudly and she pulled it out of her jeans, shoving it between her cheek and her shoulder as she moved her hands along the side of the wall to find the breaker box. “Hello?”

“We’ve lost visual. Are you guys okay?”

Steve heard Fury’s voice over the receiver as Brooklyn bumped into a small table and tripped, thrusting her hand out to the wall to steady herself as Steve grabbed for her waist. She handed Steve the phone, “Here, you talk to him. I’m going to see if I can find the circuit breaker.”

He handed her his phone, and she took off to try and restore power, leaving Steve to deal with Director Fury, “Sir.” Steve greeted easily as he stood in the dark, seeing easier than Brooklyn was able to. “It seems like the storm knocked out the power, but Agent Hayes is looking for the circuit breaker.”

“Agent Hill has the schematics up right now, looks like the snow took out the power grid. We can come extract you if you need us to, but it won’t be easy.”

“We’ll be okay.” Steve told the Director quietly as he turned to see Brooklyn reappear, “You’ll be here in the morning to pick us up anyway, right?”

“Agent Johnson will, weather permitting.” Fury warned, and Steve noticed how Brooklyn was shaking. “Good luck, Captain.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Steve hung up and handed the phone to Brooklyn as she swapped with him. “Any luck?”

“What do you think? We’re still in the dark.” She grumbled while Steve watched her put her phone on airplane mode and power saver. “Gimme yours. We can’t risk running out of battery in case we need to call for help. The fence is most likely down too, which means we’re sitting ducks.”

“Nobody is coming for us.” Steve assured the woman, seeing how stiff and nervous she looked, “Hey, look at me. Do you really think I’d let anything happen to you?”

“No.”

“Then stop worrying. The worst part of tonight is going to be how cold it is.” Steve looked over his shoulder at the front door, hearing the wind howling furiously, “The wind might kill the fire.”

“Yeah, but if we don’t start it, we’ll freeze.” Brooklyn’s teeth chattered and she pulled her sweater closer around her, “We should have left last week. I told you this would happen.”

“I know.” Steve replied as he wandered to the kitchen to grab the matches before doubling back to kneel in front of the fire, “You were right, but it’s too late to change it, so we’ll just have to make do. It’s kind of fun, actually. We can’t rely on all your modern technology to save us.”

“I hate that you’re getting a kick out of this, but when you start having PTSD flashbacks, don’t come crawling to me.” Brooklyn hissed and Steve heard her bump into the couch and yelp in pain.

Steve chuckled and lit the match, leaning it against the firewood until it caught on. “Hold still. Wait until you can see.”

“I’m sorry that I don’t have super senses and can see in the dark!” Brooklyn stumbled again, but this time she crashed against Steve’s shoulders, causing him to drop the match into the flames. “Shit, was that our last match?”

“No. Even if it was, I can start a fire without them. Stop worrying. I’ve got this.” Steve told her as she carefully knelt beside him. He heard her grunt as she fell onto her butt and lean against the couch, and he looked back at her to see her shivering as she held her sweater tightly. “You’re worse in the cold than me.”

“It’s a long story.”

“It’s going to be a long night. I have time.” Steve answered as he pushed himself back to sit against the couch with Brooklyn. “This is the first time nobody can see us.”

Brooklyn folded her hands together and looked to Steve, “Yeah?”

He blinked down at her when he realized she was asking him what he meant, “I’m just saying, we’re actually alone for once.”

“And what do you want to do about it?”

“Talk about all the things you don’t want to talk about.” Steve replied and Brooklyn rolled her eyes, “What?”

“We could have done that at any time, I just don’t want to.” Brooklyn argued as a terrible gust of wind struck the kitchen window. She huddled closer to Steve and he put his arm around her to hold her close. She glared up at him as she leaned into his side, “Don’t think this will make me talk. I’m just cold.”

Steve pulled the blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around Brooklyn’s shoulders before nudging her forward, “Sit in front of me. I’ll keep you warm.”

“No.”

“Don’t be stubborn.” Steve spread his legs so she could sit between them, “My blood runs hot. Between the fire and me, you’ll be warm.”

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at Steve, then looked to the fire and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders before she shimmied her way between Steve’s legs. Steve saw her arch her back to stay away, but he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her back, leaning his chin on her shoulder as she growled softly in displeasure. “This isn’t so terrible, is it?” Steve teased as he held her tightly, enjoying her squirming more than the contact. “You know, during the war, us guys would have to do this with each other.”

“I can’t decide if that makes me feel better or worse. It makes me feel better because imagining you spooning another man is funny, but it makes me feel worse that we are in war conditions.” Brooklyn leaned her cheek against Steve’s and he felt his face begin to warm up in response, blushing in the darkness. Brooklyn giggled, “I know you so well.”

“What?”

“I knew if I leaned my face against yours, your cheeks would heat up because you’re embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed, I was caught off guard.”

“I’m between your legs, Steve. Me pressing my face to yours is what catches you off guard?”

Steve pursed his lips, lowering his head so his jaw was pressed tightly over her shoulder, “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No. But, like, this isn’t romantic either.” Brooklyn mumbled and Steve smirked, turning his head and bumping his nose against her jaw. “Like, yeah, it probably should be, but it’s just like a mission. We’re doing what we need to survive.”

“Why are you so worried about it then?”

“Because you’re always so flirty and adorable and I need you to stop.” Brooklyn bit back, but she leaned farther back against Steve’s chest.

Steve tilted his head back so he wasn’t leaning over her anymore. She would think it was because she’d asked him to stop, but Steve just didn’t want her to see him grinning. “I’m not flirting with you.”

“Yes, you are.” Brooklyn answered as the fire popped. “Maybe not intentionally, but you definitely are. Maybe you’re just really charming. Either way, I can’t wait for you to get laid, so you can stop treating me like your girl.”

Steve snorted, “I’m sorry I gave you the wrong impression. Maybe I just got too comfortable with you and didn’t realize how I was coming across.” He shifted himself away from Brooklyn until he could stand and grab some more wood to toss into the fireplace. As the flames grew, Steve felt his body heat up, but one look at his friend told him she wasn’t feeling the warmth, “We’ll be warmer if we sit together.”

She twisted her lips and glared toward the bedroom, “I know.”

Steve sat beside her but kept his distance, waiting for Brooklyn to accept his warmth and presence. She was too proud to admit she _needed_ Steve, but he figured she’d come around to snuggling up to him eventually. As the wind continued to howl outside, Brooklyn’s resolve began to dissipate.

Finally, she looked up at Steve with big doe eyes and a sad expression, “It’s not like I never considered it, you know. The idea of us. It’s just not a good idea.”

“The cameras are out. Whatever happens tonight, nobody has to know. You can let me get close and then pretend it never happened. Whatever happens tonight, we won’t bring it up again. Deal?” Steve asked as he raised his right hand toward the flames.

Brooklyn nodded slowly as she watched Steve like a hawk, “Deal.”

“Now, tell me why you hate the cold.” Steve ordered as he walked around to the back of the sofa and pushed it closer to the fire so they could lean against it while staying warm. Brooklyn stayed quiet until he came back to her and nudged her closer to the fire.

He noticed how intensely she watched the flames, and she barely moved when he sat behind her and pulled his legs tight against hers as he leaned his chest into her back. Steve waited patiently as she grabbed onto the sleeves of his jacket, running her fingers along the thick material until she whispered, “There was a mission. I was fresh out of training, just eighteen years old. My team and I were dropped off in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Northern Europe. We were supposed to rendezvous with the local authorities, SHIELD got an anonymous tip that they had information about The Ten Rings. Should have been easy, but it was an ambush. I was young and scared and I hid while the rest of the agents I was sent with fought and died. There was a man with a tattoo on his wrist of the Ten Rings symbol, and he captured my team leader. Cut the tracker right out of his neck while he bled out from his left shoulder.”

Brooklyn shivered at the memory, grabbing her own shoulder instinctively. Steve tightened his hold around her and buried his forehead into her hair above her ear. He could feel how shaky her breath was, and he wondered if she saw her memories as vividly as he saw his, or if that was another gift from the super soldier serum that kept on screwing him over.

“They took him, knowing they could torture him forever and nobody would find him. What they didn’t realize was I was still alive. I followed them, then ditched my uniform in the nearest town for clothes from a homeless woman. I found their hideout and I saw them trying to extract their information for Project Pegasus. I waited outside in the snow with nothing but a thin jacket for six hours until SHIELD tracked my location and got my team leader back. I was rewarded with a promotion, and thrust into more dangerous undercover work. Fury was the Deputy Director at the time, and he said that the smartest thing I could do was to stay alive. He commended me for being selfish enough to save the mission, and that Rumlow wouldn’t have survived if I hadn’t called for backup. Still not proud of it though.”

“I’m thankful you ran and hid.” Steve muttered against her cheek, but Brooklyn stiffened at his words.

“You wouldn’t have.” She turned her whole body to look at Steve fully, sitting cross legged between his thighs. He saw her eyes drop from his blues to his lips for just a moment before coming back up to meet his gaze, sending Steve’s pounding heart into a frenzy. “You wouldn’t have just sat by and let your team die to save your own skin.”

“Just because I wouldn’t have done it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have.” Steve wondered if Brooklyn would recoil away from him if he dared to kiss her, “I’m so thankful you stayed out of the fight.”

“Yeah,” she murmured as she looked down again, blinking slowly as she stared at his lips a moment longer than before, then she shook her head rapidly and looked up with wide eyes, “So, yeah, that’s why I hate the cold. Because I remember getting picked up in the jet and not being able to feel any part of my body. I had hypothermia and they were worried I might not make the trip home. Like, I’m okay with a little snow, it’s pretty, but this freaks me out a bit.”

Steve slumped as the mood shifted, but kept his expression even so Brooklyn wouldn’t catch on to his disappointment. “Well. I don’t like it either. For obvious reasons.”

Brooklyn hummed and turned back around to lean herself against Steve’s chest again, turning slightly so she could look up and see his face, “We’re two peas in a pod.”

A quiet chuckle rumbled through his chest, and he felt Brooklyn relax against him as she nuzzled his collarbone with her cheek, ducking her head under his chin as she ran her fingers up and down the thin fabric of his shirt beneath his jacket. Her touch shot firecrackers through Steve’s chest and he ran his right hand over her messy hair as his left arm kept her snugly tucked against him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her voice was muffled, but Steve caught her words, and the strained tone in which she spoke them. “This is it for us, Steve. You and I need very specific things, and we can’t offer them to each other. You know that right?”

Steve nodded against the top of her head, knowing it was for the best, but that didn’t make it any easier to push away the daydreams he’d thought up over the past few weeks. “I know.”

“We have Stockholm Syndrome.” She giggled, but Steve wasn’t in a laughing mood. “Steve? Did you freeze?”

“Yup.” He answered, swallowing his confliction and mussing her hair to make it frizzy before stretching his arms above his head and yawning, “See, I’m starting to fall asleep.”

“No! No, you can’t! What if you don’t wake up until 2082?” Brooklyn cried out teasingly as she shifted to sit on her knees and grab Steve’s cheeks, “I’d miss you.”

Steve sighed and grabbed onto Brooklyn, pulling her flush against his chest and pulling them both to the ground, “Now who’s flirting?”

“Still you.”

“Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that.” Steve grunted as he reached up and pulled down two of the decorative pillows, “We made a deal, whatever happens tonight, we never speak about it again.”

Brooklyn’s eyes widened and she smirked as she sat up to look down at Steve, “You want me to take your virginity, Cap?”

“No. I want you to shut up and sleep beside me. You’re like an obnoxious carnival prize, but we’ll both sleep better if we sleep together.” Steve patted the floor beside him as he rested on his forearm. “I know you’ll be weird about it, so when the jet arrives, we’ll pretend it never happened.”

“I do like being the little spoon.” She laid back down and cuddled up to Steve’s body, nestling the pillow under her cheek as she pressed her ass against his crotch, “Don’t wake up hard.”

“Shhh, I said I wanted you to shut up so I could pretend you were a stuffed bear.” Steve purred into her ear and she giggled as he smiled at the back of her head. He draped his left arm over Brooklyn and slid his right under his pillow and hers, allowing him to tuck her under his chin again, “If the fire goes out or you get cold, wake me up, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Shhh, I said be quiet.” Steve said as he moved his large hand to cover her mouth and half her face.

Steve heard Brooklyn huff, “I hate you,” but she grabbed his right hand and relaxed against him. After a couple of minutes, when Steve was sure she was asleep, he whispered into her hair, “I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

Steve was pulled from his slumber by the sound of a jet landing nearby. Brooklyn didn’t stir, so he assumed it was too quiet for her to hear, or she was just too tired and comfortable. Steve opened his eyes slowly, realizing that Brooklyn had rolled over in her sleep and tucked her arms between them, pressing her palms to his chest beneath his jacket while her forehead rested against his collarbone. She’d discarded her pillow and used Steve’s bicep as one instead.

He didn’t want to wake her, because he’d never woken up with a woman curled against him like this. Steve had never been fortunate enough to hold Peggy Carter, and no other woman wanted to stick around after they got what they wanted from him. Steve was always aware that his flustered, awkward personality was a turnoff compared to his physique. He was easy to look at and nice to touch, but nobody wanted to hang around for conversation. 

At least Brooklyn didn’t waste his time and energy if she wasn’t interested. Or, at least she was kind enough to not use him for meaningless sex, even though he knew she would be open to it had Steve needed it from her. Brooklyn Hayes wasn’t shy when it came to her past encounters, and it made Steve sick to his stomach that she’d use intimacy to extract information for SHIELD.

The sound of boots crunching through the snow alerted Steve to the impending knock that would arrive at the door. With a heavy sigh, he rubbed his hand over Brooklyn’s back, shifting to try and wake her, “Brooklyn. Wake up, they’re here.”

“Hmmm?” She hummed against him as he slowly sat up to look at the fire that had died in the night. He groaned loudly as he stretched out his arms.

The knock was louder than Steve had expected, and based on how Brooklyn jumped, he was glad he’d heard them arrive before they reached the door. He looked down at the woman, seeing her hair messy, but she was decent in her jeans and t-shirt with her sweater hanging loosely from her upper arms. She ran her fingers through her hair and yawned, using her free hand to shoo Steve towards the door as the knocking occurred again.

Steve stood and shuffled to the door, hating how cold the cabin felt without Brooklyn’s body pressed against his for warmth. He flung open the door and Nick Fury came sweeping in wearing his long black trench coat, followed by Agent Hill.

“Captain. We’ve been trying to contact you.”

“That’s my fault. I put the phones on airplane mode to save the battery in case we needed help in the night.” Brooklyn moaned as she stood and pulled her sweater around her shoulders, “We’re all packed and ready, we just woke up.”

Fury looked to Steve with his brow raised, “You slept together?”

“Beside each other. It was cold, as you can probably tell.” Steve grunted as a shiver shot down his spine and radiated out his body, “Agent Hayes has been nothing but professional, but we needed each other last night. We slept out here by the fire.”

Maria Hill smirked knowingly as she stared at Brooklyn, and Steve wanted to ask what she thought was so funny, but she spoke before he got the chance, “Let’s get you two back to New York.”

Brooklyn gave Director Fury a firm nod as she kept a good distance from Steve.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, but Steve knew those days were done. She was back to work. There wouldn’t be any more hand holding or neck scratches. From now on, Steve and Brooklyn were asset and handler, and he’d just have to accept that.

“I’ll get the bags. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” Brooklyn looked up at Steve and tilted her head towards the bedroom. He followed her lead and went to grab their bags, but as he pulled the handle out of his suitcase, he realized she’d been held back.

Steve peeked around the corner, seeing Brooklyn talking to Director Fury. She was facing away from him, but he could tell by her stance she wasn’t happy. Fury’s eyes bore into her as he kept his voice low, and when his eye looked up to see Steve, Brooklyn whipped around and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

“Everything alright out here?” Steve asked sternly as he approached Fury and Hill. He let go of his suitcase and crossed his arms, staring down the pair.

“Nothing is wrong. Just giving Agent Hayes some feedback. She’ll meet us back in Manhattan, she has some paperwork to fill out before your debriefing this evening.” Fury explained and Steve’s jaw tightened.

“She’s not coming with us?”

“Not right now.” Fury’s tone told Steve there was nothing left to discuss, so Steve just raised his chin as he stood at attention. “Let’s get moving. Your apartment is ready for you. We’ll get you settled before tonight.”

“Are we leaving her here alone?” Steve asked, feeling uncomfortable abandoning Brooklyn after everything she’d done over the past six weeks. She was always there when he needed her, and now that her job was done, she was on her own until she was called back in. “I’d rather she join us.”

“There are protocols to follow. Agent Hayes is a professional, and you are her first asset. She needs to follow procedure before we can move forward, as do you.” Fury replied evenly, keeping his eye trained on Steve, “Grab your bag. Time to go.”

“Can I at least say goodbye?”

“You don’t need to. You’ll see her tonight. She’s your handler, not your partner.” Fury turned as Hill opened the front door, gesturing for Steve to lead the way.

Steve looked over his shoulder at the closed bathroom door, wanting to talk to Brooklyn, but he needed to follow orders. SHIELD gave him Brooklyn, and if he didn’t do as they asked, they could take her away.

* * *

Several hours later, Steve stood in the entryway of a small Manhattan apartment near Central Park. It was simple, which Steve appreciated. It probably didn’t cost a lot. The appliances were even older than the ones at the Retreat. There was a sitting room between the kitchen and his bedroom, and SHIELD had set him up with a desk and a laptop like Brooklyn’s, and a landline telephone. He smiled a little to himself, knowing Brooklyn would make fun of him when she saw it. If she saw it.

“We’ll send a car to collect you at six for your debriefing meeting. Take some time to relax.” Fury ordered as he held onto the door frame.

“Isn’t that what I was supposed to be doing all this time?” Steve mumbled as he looked out his window at the alleyway below him. He missed the view of the lake and the trees. He didn’t think he would, but Steve enjoyed the secluded life. Here, he was fully aware that the world had moved on without him.

Fury just nodded and left Steve alone, closing the door behind him. The soldier placed his hands on his hips and sighed, moving deeper into the apartment to look around. He figured SHIELD was watching him here too, not that it mattered. What was Steve going to do that couldn’t be watched? Sulk? Wallow in self pity and solitude? At least at the Retreat he wasn’t alone, and if he got too depressed Brooklyn would snap him out of it.

It was very clear that Brooklyn would not be keeping him company here.

He pulled out his cell phone from his jeans pocket and pulled up Brooklyn’s number, smiling softly at the photo he’d taken of Brooklyn last week. She was at the kitchen table, smirking at him with her head tilted so her long hair cascaded over her shoulder. She told him it looked terrible, but it was Steve’s favorite photo. He clicked on her contact and began slowly typing a message, _You home yet?_

It only took about forty-five seconds for Brooklyn to reply, _Yeah. I’m at my new apartment. Jasmine moved all my stuff in, so I’m all set. Just working on typing up my report for our debriefing tonight._

Steve smiled at the thought of seeing Brooklyn again, but he didn’t want to wait another four hours, _Where are you located? Can I stop by?_

He waited impatiently as three little dots taunted him, blinking for about two minutes until her message finally appeared. _I don’t want to tell you, or else you’ll want to switch. I’m a little closer to home than you are._ Steve grinned through the pain of hearing that his handler was in his borough while he was stuck in Manhattan, but that gave him even more reason to visit. Before he could ask where, another message appeared, _I’d love for you to visit, but I have a lot of work to get done. Rain check? I’ll get you my address tonight if I’m able to._

“If you’re able to?” Steve muttered to himself as he furrowed his brows, staring down at the phone, _What do you mean if you’re able to?_

_We have to keep our relationship professional. I’m sorry, Steve. I have roommates, and I’m not sure I can give away their location. I’m only scheduled to stay here until next June._

_Where will you go then?_

_Wherever they send me next._

Steve’s heart plummeted when he read the message and realized that he’d done something wrong. She was pushing him away.

_I understand._

Steve set his phone down on his kitchen table and collapsed into the seat, thankful that the furniture in his apartment could take his weight better than the temporary room he’d had at SHIELD. He missed the quiet solitude of the Retreat, the lake he loved to sit by, and the trees that smelled so fresh and alive every time he opened the window or the door. Steve missed feeling like he was running out of time, because here, in his new home, it was sickeningly clear that time would drag on indefinitely.

The sound of his phone vibrating against the table alerted Steve to a new message, and he picked it up when he realized Brooklyn was trying to video chat with him.

After fumbling with the small phone, Steve finally answered the call and Brooklyn appeared on the other side with a tempered smile across her face. Her hair was done up in a tight bun on top of her head and she’d applied makeup to her eyes, making them pop even more than Steve realized they could. He’d been expecting the natural, undone Brooklyn he’d left at the Retreat, but this woman reminded him that nothing outside of his happy place was the same.

“Hey you. I want to see the new digs.” Brooklyn cooed, and Steve smiled softly as her calm tone relaxed his whole body.

“It would be easier if you just came over to visit.” Steve looked up and over his shoulder, wanting Brooklyn to come and help him make his bland apartment feel more like a home instead of a prison. “How was your flight?”

“It was good. We stopped by D.C. to pick up the rest of my stuff. I’m all moved in now.”

“You said you’re only here till June, though?” Steve asked nervously, hating that Brooklyn had a timeline when he didn’t, “I kinda thought you’d be sticking around long term.”

Brooklyn’s face twisted uncomfortably for just a moment. Someone who knew her less wouldn’t have even caught it, but Steve did. She must have sat on her bed because Steve heard the mattress shift beneath her, “It’s complicated. Things might change, but for now I’m just here until next summer. You’ll be okay though. I know it.”

Steve lowered his head to show how disappointed he was, and it worked like a charm, because when he looked back up at the screen he saw how utterly wrecked Brooklyn’s expression looked, “It’s just- you’re my only friend.”

“You’ll make lots of new friends! You’re terribly likable.” Brooklyn’s voice broke and she forced a brave smile. “Soon you’ll have tons of new people in your life and you’ll replace me with somebody better.”

“That’s not possible.” Steve murmured, contemplating telling Brooklyn that he loved her. He knew he wasn’t ready to date, and that they’d probably have a volatile romantic relationship, but that didn’t mean Steve didn’t love his best friend. He sighed, knowing that was too complicated to explain, and she’d run from him instead of pulling away slowly like she was now. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I know you think you’re easily replaceable, but you aren’t. Not to me. Just know that, okay?”

Brooklyn shifted, looking around her room uncomfortably before murmuring, “Okay.”

“Want me to give you a tour?” Steve asked, changing the subject before Brooklyn could come up with an excuse to hang up.

She smirked and laid onto her back, holding the phone above her, “It’s only the reason why I called in the first place.”

* * *

By six-thirty, Steve was back at SHIELD sitting across from Nick Fury in his office. The sun had set and the lights of Manhattan were beginning to shine brightly. Steve hoped maybe he could twist Brooklyn’s arm into walking around the city with him after their debriefing.

“How ya feeling, Cap?” Fury asked casually as he leaned into his office chair, “Do you think your time at the Retreat helped?”

“Tremendously, Sir.” Steve answered honestly as he sat straight in his chair. “I feel much better than I did before. Physically and mentally.”

“Good to hear.” Fury said as he scanned the paper file sitting in front of him. Eventually, he looked up at Steve, “Agent Hayes is waiting outside. She’ll join us in a moment, but I wanted to get your honest opinion of her work before you see her again.”

“She was wonderful. Very helpful, very patient, which I am incredibly thankful for.” Steve gushed, twiddling his thumbs anxiously, “I know she wasn’t your first choice, but I feel like we work very well together. I enjoy spending time with her.”

“She has spirit, that’s for sure. I was only Deputy Director when she joined SHIELD, I think about ten years ago now. Agent Hayes does wonderful undercover and stealth work. We’ve missed having her the past several weeks, but I’m glad she helped you. She’s been wanting to branch out, take on more responsibility. I’m glad to hear she exceeded your expectations.”

Steve took in the information Fury gave him, feeling his chest clench hearing they’d missed having Brooklyn in the field. It was sounding more and more like they wouldn’t be keeping her with Steve because she was too important to waste as a handler. “Sir, I can’t praise her enough. I can only imagine how good she is at her job based on how she handled having me, of all people, as her first asset.” Steve smirked and Fury chuckled at his joke.

“Well, I know you were a bit challenging for her. She was sending me updates throughout your time there.” Fury admitted, his expression dropping a little before adding, “She was assigned to you as a handler on a trial basis. Although you seem to be fond of her, we do have some concerns.”

“You and Broo- Agent Hayes?” Steve corrected, knowing the color had drained from his face as Fury pressed a button on his phone and asked to have Brooklyn sent in.

Steve turned around to see Brooklyn walking towards them in her uniform. Her stance was rigid, and her expression blank, a stark contrast to the gentle demeanor she’d showed him at the Retreat. It was as if _that_ Brooklyn had been wiped away and they were starting over.

“Captain Rogers,” she sighed as she took a seat beside him, keeping her chin high but folding her hands together as he stared at her nervously. He could see a bead of sweat forming on her temple, and Steve had to physically restrain himself from wiping it away, grabbing her hands, and asking what was wrong.

Brooklyn looked to Director Fury and the man sighed, “I’ve gone over all of Agent Hayes’s reports. You’ve shown great improvement during your time with her, especially in the beginning, however, your reluctance to leave causes some red flags for various reasons.”

Steve lowered his head and narrowed his gaze at Fury, but he stayed calm and collected, “Okay?”

“I can go over the reports with you, if you’d like, but the short version is we don’t think you’re ready to become and agent of SHIELD.” Fury told him without so much as blinking.

Steve felt like he’d been socked in the gut, but he wasn’t sure which part was the worst blow. “We?” He asked as he turned to Brooklyn, but she kept her head raised and her eyes facing away from Steve, unable to meet his gaze or show any remorse for her evaluation. Steve looked back to Fury, feeling his resolve unravel, “Why?”

“Based in Agent Hayes’s findings, you are physically fit and mentally capable of being a great asset to SHIELD, but you aren’t focused enough to be relied upon. Your reliance on Agent Hayes is alarming on its own, but your desperation to stay in solitude for as long as possible shows you aren’t in a good enough headspace to be placed into training.”

Steve could tell that Nick Fury was _sad_ to come to this conclusion, and Steve was bitter that after everything they’d done together, Brooklyn didn’t think he’d be a good agent. It was the first he’d heard of it.

Director Fury looked to Brooklyn, then back to Steve, “It is Agent Hayes’s recommendation that you be relieved of service for the time being. She thinks some time as a civilian will do you some good, and, as much as I hate to agree, I do too.”

“So that’s it? It’s over?” Steve snapped and he saw Brooklyn wince out of the corner of his eye.

“Not necessarily,” Fury started and Steve noticed how Brooklyn’s lips twisted unhappily. “If you are still interested in working for us, I’m forming a response team. I’m sure Agent Hayes briefed you on it. I think you’d be a great addition. The team will need a leader like you, and it would allow you the freedom to work through whatever you need to. We’ll be in touch should the occasion arise, if you are in.”

Steve considered this for a moment. Brooklyn had said she didn’t think he was fit to be an agent of SHIELD. She didn’t think he’d make a good asset for her to handle. Brooklyn had trained him and prepped him for a job she never intended to offer him.

That said, Nick Fury thought he would be a great asset to the Avengers Initiative, a job for Steve that wouldn’t involve any contact with one Brooklyn Hayes, who clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

“I’m in. If you need me, you know where to find me.” Steve said darkly as he pushed his chair back and stood, nodding to Director Fury and glaring at Brooklyn. She had her gaze down at her lap, and Steve was glad she couldn’t look him in the eye. If looks could kill, he’d murder Agent Hayes for leading him to believe he had a place in her world.

Steve turned on his heel and strode out of Fury’s office, leaving behind his only friend who had betrayed him. As he entered the hallway, he slammed Fury’s door closed and bashed his fist against the buttons, calling the elevator back to him. He considered taking the stairs. He considered jumping out the window, because that would be less of a shock to his system than what just happened.

He wasn’t prepared to hear Brooklyn’s strangled voice calling after him as the elevator opened, “Steve!”

“No.”

“Talk to me, let me explain!” Brooklyn cried out as he entered the elevator and tried to close the doors, but she shoved herself into it with him before the doors could slide closed. He hit the button for the ground floor and groaned, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling and avoid the woman until he heard the alarm go off, telling him she’d hit the emergency stop.

Steve glared down at Brooklyn, clenching his fist threateningly, but knowing he could never strike her. He was more angry at himself for being played like a fool, “I don’t want to do this.”

“See. This is why I told Fury you weren’t ready. You shut down whenever things don’t go your way.” Brooklyn snarled and Steve took a step towards her, causing her to back up in fear. He softened a little when he realized she was truly scared of him, but his rage continued to build as she looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. Steve rolled his eyes and gestured for her to continue as he leaned against the side of the elevator. Brooklyn sucked in her breath and started again, “You are a soldier, not a spy. You’re good and you’re honest, and as much progress as you’ve made, you aren’t ready to join SHIELD, Steve. I’m trying to protect you. You need more time. You didn’t even want to leave the Retreat, which is a prison for enhanced individuals, you were happy to set up permanent residence there.”

“It wasn’t a prison.”

“It was to keep you locked up until I had a chance to gauge your mental state. I had chloroform in my suitcase in case I had to knock you out.” Brooklyn answered cautiously, “Obviously, that wasn’t necessary. I would have signed you off as good to go after the first week, but you didn’t want to leave.”

“It was relaxing.” Steve argued, crossing his arms, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That’s not something you just drop on someone. It wasn’t part of my job.”

“Was that all I was? A job?” Steve pressed, feeling his whole body shake with anger. “I thought we were friends.”

“We are friends. It wasn’t a lie. I just had more to do than you realized.” Brooklyn tilted her head to sneak into Steve’s line of vision, “I care about you. That was real. I just don’t think this is a good fit for you. You don’t show the personality traits suited for a SHIELD agent. I don’t regret what I told Fury. I’m doing this to protect you.”

Steve leaned past Brooklyn and hit the emergency button to start the elevator again, “Well. I’m glad you don’t regret your decision.”

Brooklyn stared up at Steve, but he kept his gaze straight at the doors, waiting for them to open. “So, are we good?”

“Yeah.” Steve said dully, “Why wouldn’t we be?”

When the doors slid open, Steve pushed past Brooklyn, using what little decency he had to not shove her into the wall as he stormed away. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with the lying tramp again.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time late December arrived, Steve had readjusted to the cold. The snow melted as it hit the Manhattan concrete, but the chill of the wind between the skyscrapers froze Steve to his core, so he made the conscious decision to stay inside as much as possible.

As angry as he was at Brooklyn for recommending he be sentenced to civilian life, he was thankful that nobody was pushing for him to get a job.

Upon learning he was alive, President Ellis deemed him a national treasure and had him paid a weekly stipend to get by in the hope that he’d eventually work for the government in some capacity once he was feeling up to it. Despite rejecting him, SHIELD kept tabs on him, occasionally reaching out to make sure he was okay and suggesting he come in for a physical once he was feeling up to it. For some reason, everyone in the world was waiting for Steve to ‘feel up to it’, as if he were sick and needed to heal.

No, Steve was just bitter and frustrated that he was forced to live in a time and place where he had no friends or family, and everyone knew him as Captain America, but didn’t give a damn about the man behind the mask.

That’s why, when Christmas Eve arrived, Steve planned a quiet evening of sulking home alone. He ordered enough Chinese takeout to feed a small family with every intention of finishing it alone, then turned off his phone to keep anyone from calling him.

He didn’t even want to hear from Peggy, who’s caretaker reached out to him last week when she realized he was alive. He hadn’t returned the call yet. He wasn’t ready to face the woman he’d lost.

Everyone else had died. Unlike Howard, all of Steve’s Howling Commandos who lived through the war continued fighting into their old age, eventually dying of natural causes. Peggy, along with Howard, had founded SHIELD, and now lived in a nursing home in D.C.

Steve wondered if it would hurt less if she had died while he was sleeping.

As he sat on his couch, watching the news, he tipped back the beer he was nursing, swigging it down until the bottle was empty. He sat it with the three others, next to his empty takeout boxes. He told himself he’d throw it away when he was ready to get up and go to sleep. The mess wasn’t bothering anyone, and Steve couldn’t be bothered to move.

Steve lifted his head when he heard a light knocking against his door. He wasn’t expecting company, and barely anybody knew where he lived. Grunting, he pushed himself to his feet and gathered up his trash, taking his sweet time in getting to the door. Maybe, if he was lucky, whoever was there would leave before he got to them and he wouldn’t have to engage in uncomfortable conversation.

When Steve couldn’t put off answering the door any longer, he swung it open to reveal Agent Hayes on the other side holding out a wrapped box towards Steve.

His expression dropped at the sight of her for the first time in a month, and he responded by slamming the door as she began to stammer for him to wait.

Steve looked the door and turned his attention back to the news, seeing a story playing about children learning how to ice skate or something.

He plopped back down and turned the television up so he could drown out the sound of Brooklyn knocking, even though he couldn’t ignore it. Finally, the knocking stopped, and it was replaced by a metallic clinking noise that caused Steve to turn back towards the door.

_She wouldn’t…_

Brooklyn unlocked Steve door and let herself in, closing it quickly behind her and leaning against it so Steve couldn’t kick her out.

“You know I could call the police on you for breaking and entering.” He droned from the couch, deciding throwing her out would be futile because she clearly had ways of getting into his home.

Brooklyn shrugged as she looked around, seeming to take in his apartment, “They’d never catch me.”

“Then I’ll kick you out.”

Brooklyn sighed, shifting the package between her arm and her side so she could pull off her knit gloves. She wore a red beanie over her mahogany hair, and a grey pea coat with matching boots, “I just wanted to drop this off. I don’t need to stay.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at the small box and stood back up, moving around to lean against the back of the couch. He crossed his arms as he huffed, “I don’t need anything from you.”

“Just open the damn box, Steve.” Brooklyn groaned and shoved the present toward him.

He stared at it for a moment, then took the box from his former friend, shaking it lightly and watching her wince, “What is it?”

“Did Christmas not exist in the forties? Don’t shake it, open it! I went through a lot of trouble to get it for you, and I’ll be pissed if you break it.”

Steve studied the gift, then carefully began pulling the green wrapping paper off the box as Brooklyn watched impatiently. He folded up the paper and held it between his palm and the box, finally popping it open to see what was inside.

His heart clenched, and a gasp left Steve’s mouth at the sight of his compass placed carefully in a heap of tissue paper. He gently scooped out the old compass and placed the box and paper on his kitchen table before turning the light on to get a better look. It was just as he remembered it: a little beat up, a little dirty. He carefully opened it, noticing how hard it was to get the hinges to move. Inside, the old newspaper photo of Peggy still sat. It was more faded than he remembered it, but the fact that it had survived the ice at all made Steve want to cry.

He sniffled, shaking his head back and forth once before standing up a little straighter to face Brooklyn, “Where did you get this?”

“SHIELD donated your uniform to the Smithsonian. They want to put together an exhibit on you, but, when I realized they were sending over your things, I swiped this before they could take it. I figured you’d want to have it. Seemed a little personal to put on display.”

“Thank you.” Steve said earnestly as he dropped his gaze and ran his thumb over the compass, “This means a lot to me.”

From the corner of his eye, Steve saw Brooklyn nod and back away a little, “Well, this is all I wanted, so, I’ll leave you to… whatever you’re doing.” Brooklyn said quietly, starting to walk away.

Steve stared at his compass, feeling like a missing piece of himself was just put back. “Wait!” He yelped suddenly, and Brooklyn stopped before she reached the door, turning around. “You don’t have to go. Let’s talk.”

“Are you sure?” Brooklyn asked nervously, but Steve could see her expression light up.

“I’m sure.” Steve replied, gesturing toward his couch. She tentatively followed his lead, sitting on the couch and waiting for him to join her. He saw how stiff she was, and he sat down on the floor in front of her, between the couch and the television and watched as she sighed.

“You don’t have to sit on the floor.”

“I’ve missed it.” Steve admitted quietly, sliding his compass into the pocket of his khaki pants. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” Brooklyn croaked, taking a deep breath, and puffing out her chest, “I thought you’d never talk to me again.”

Steve shrugged, looking back to the television to see the news showing footage of Tony Stark in front of his current construction project, a massive building that was already impeding on Steve’s skyline, “I didn’t want to.”

“I deserve it. I’m sorry for what I did. But I did it because it’s what was best for you. Right now, this is what’s best for you.” She gestured around and Steve snorted in response, “Steve,” Brooklyn placed her hand on his shoulder, “you know that, right?”

“I get it, I just wish you’d have told me.” Steve mumbled as he looked back at Brooklyn, studying her. Her hair was freshly cut, but it wasn’t any shorter than he remembered it. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold wind, and her bottom lip was swollen, as if she’d been biting it. He forced himself to focus on her eyes, finding them just as enchanting, “You gave me no reason to believe that I wouldn’t go to work for SHIELD. I was ready to be thrown back into the fray, then you and Fury ripped the rug out from under me.”

“I know. I should have told you, but I didn’t want to influence your decision making. If I told you that I thought you weren’t a good fit, what would you have done? Wouldn’t you have tried to prove to me that you were? And it would have been a lie.” Brooklyn argued and Steve huffed and leaned his arm against the couch, “Don’t whine. I was an observer. I observed. I tried not to sway you.”

“You made me want to join SHIELD.” Steve admitted as his eyes dropped back to her lips for a moment, causing a thought to pop into his mind. A thought that would explain why she did what she did, and why she’d shown up on his doorstep, and why he shouldn’t be mad at her anymore. “Don’t you want me to join SHIELD?”

“I mean, yeah, but only if it’s what’s best for you.” Brooklyn shifted her hand from Steve’s shoulder to the back of his neck, causing the tension he was holding in his shoulders to dissipate instantly at her touch.

He smiled as his head lulled to the side, feeling at home for the first time in a month. It would be nice to spend every night like this, the way they had at the Retreat. “Maybe…maybe there’s a bright side to me not joining SHIELD…”

Brooklyn stopped scratching Steve’s neck and he turned to her, feeling his heart beat faster as he chewed over what he was planning on saying. Brooklyn had a look of mild panic on her face, and Steve wondered if she knew what he was going to say too, “Yeah?”

Steve wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until she couldn’t breathe, telling her how much he adored her and wanted to be with her and that Brooklyn was the only good thing to come out of surviving the crash and the ice. He wanted to tell her that she made him feel alive and that he wanted to explore the possibility of having a future with her, but first he just had to blurt out that he had developed feelings for her that hadn’t faded despite being furious at her actions.

“I mean, there were rules, from- from SHIELD…” Steve stammered, and Brooklyn blinked slowly, watching him struggle to find his words. He rubbed the back of his neck and inhaled, “rules about handlers and their assets-”

“Steve.” Brooklyn cut him off, and he swallowed, already seeing that she was stopping him, not encouraging him. “Steve, we- we can’t.”

Brooklyn stared at him blankly for a moment, then dropped her head into her hands, groaning loudly as Steve cautiously reached up to pat her shoulder, “Hey, It’s okay.”

“I feel like an ass.”

“You’re not an ass.” Steve answered quickly as he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face, realizing her eyes were watering. He reached up and boldly wiped a stray tear from her cheek, causing her to swallow hard, “Brooke. It’s me. I’m not good at… whatever this is.”

“Having friends?” Brooklyn supplied teasingly, wiping away another stray tear, “Why are you so perfect?”

“I’m getting really mixed signals here.” Steve sighed, seeing that she was trying to let him down easy. “I’ll work on being better at having friends.”

“No, you’re a great friend, Steve. Ten out of ten would recommend.” Brooklyn joked and Steve felt his shoulders slump, “You’re my best friend.” She added seriously and he looked up at her.

“You’re my best friend, too.”

“I don’t want to ruin that. I already messed it up enough, I’m just trying to make it up to you. I can be honest with you now. We’re just two friends, no agendas or checklists or rules. Let’s figure this out in the real world, okay? Before we talk about anything else?” Brooklyn suggested and Steve nodded sadly.

“Yeah, sounds good.” He mumbled as he looked at the ground, but he was startled when Brooklyn leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give him a hug. He leaned into her and she laid her cheek against the top of his head.

“Thank you, Steve.”

He smiled, happy to at least have Brooklyn back in his life in some capacity. “Thank you for giving me another chance.”

“Can I stay for a while?” Brooklyn asked, looking around thoughtfully before adding quietly, “I have nowhere to go.”

“You’re spending Christmas alone, too?” Steve followed her gaze around the apartment, realizing it was probably bugged, “You’re more than welcome to stay. It’s nice to have company.”

“Is it?” Brooklyn asked as she eased herself onto the floor beside Steve, “You didn’t want to let me in.”

“Well, you’re kind of the worst.” Steve bumped his arm against her shoulder, and she scowled up at him playfully. “Take your coat off. Stay a while. I’ll tell you what I’ve been up to the past month since you told Fury not to hire me on at SHIELD.”

“Hmm,” She hummed, wiggling out of her coat and tossing it up over the couch, revealing a red turtleneck that matched her beanie that she pulled off her frizzy hair, “You been busy?”

“Oh definitely. I’ve been watching movies, the news, all remarkably interesting, how terrible everything is.” He droned, looking over at Brooklyn as she ran her fingers over her hair in an effort to smooth it down. “I got the files about all my friends. They are all dead.”

Brooklyn tilted her head, trying to smile, but it fell flat in Steve’s eyes, “Not all of them.”

He narrowed his eyes and she sighed, shifting to lean back against the front of the couch as Steve watched her.

“You knew?”

“Yeah.” Brooklyn answered, looking ahead at the television, “Have you talked to her yet?”

“No.” Steve answered, following the woman’s gaze to the news, “I’m scared.”

“I don’t blame you. Did you read her report?”

“Yeah.”

“So, you know about the Alzheimer’s?”

Steve winced, feeling his muscles tighten as he curled in on himself, “Yeah.”

He looked over at Brooklyn and saw her nodding, her expression neutral, “That’s why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to know until you were ready to find out.”

“What else did you hide from me?” Steve pressed, and she turned to look at him and shrugged.

“I hid what I thought you didn’t need to know yet. The truth always comes out, it’s just a matter of time. I didn’t want to burden you with it yet.” She pursed her lips and played with the hem of her sweater, “I’m sorry that things didn’t work out with SHIELD. I’m sorry that you feel like I betrayed you, and I’m sorry that I showed up here tonight.”

“I’m not.” Steve answered boldly, and Brooklyn shifted to lean farther back against the couch, away from him.

Steve wanted to kiss her so damn badly, but Brooklyn had been very clear that she wasn’t interested in dating him. He couldn’t believe how he’d not only forgiven her for hurting him, but Steve was falling straight back into his old feelings for the woman. How dare she show up on Christmas Eve, with the most precious gift she could get her hands on, beg him for forgiveness and then reject him because she cared about him too much to risk having a falling out with him?

At least she let him hold her, as a friend. She sat with him and joked with him, as a friend. She’d be in his life, as a friend. Perhaps eventually she’d fall in love with him- her best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve taped up his knuckles, preparing for another long night in the gym. He’d come every night for the past week and a half, ever since he’d found out about _him_.

Brooklyn hadn’t planned on telling Steve about her new beau, for reasons he didn’t understand. Over the past five months, Brooklyn had been incredibly open about every date and one night stand she’d endured. She’d regaled Steve with stories about her awkward dinner dates, and her sinfully passionate nights that followed the good ones. Occasionally, when things went especially badly, Brooklyn would text Steve to come collect her, and he would. Every time she called; he came. He rescued her from every man she wanted to get away from, but never once did she give him the satisfaction of holding her in his arms as she had their last night at the Retreat.

Brooklyn took their agreement that it never happened _very_ seriously.

With every man that Brooklyn spoke about, Steve’s affections for the woman grew, because every story ended the same: with the man fortunate enough to pique her fancy nothing but an entertaining night. Nobody stuck around, giving Steve hope that maybe, just maybe, she’d realize the companion she was looking for was the one beside her through it all. Brooklyn claimed she’d only gone out with seven men in five months, and only three of them took her home, but to Steve, it might as well have been two dozen.

While Brooklyn was sent away on missions, Steve sat at home, doing nothing but waiting for her to text or call, which she often did when she could. He was thankful she’d kept him from joining SHIELD, because once he realized what her job entailed, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to be a part of it.

Brooklyn was just as open about her work escapades as her personal ones, and on two missions, one in late January and one in early April, she’d texted Steve after having sex with her targets, needing him to get her mind off of what she’d done. He obliged, letting her vent to him over the phone while she hid in the bathroom, pretending to be in the shower. In January, she’d cried a little, because the man she was sent to seduce was somebody’s husband, and she felt bad helping him cheat, even though she was able to extract the information she needed from him because of it. In April though, Brooklyn had needed to vent about something else.

Steve lifted the punching bag up, gritting his teeth as he hooked it to the ceiling. The gym was empty. It was long closed, but Steve had an agreement with the owner. He always cleaned up after himself, and he paid handsomely to destroy the old punching bags that the owner planned to replace anyway. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he breathed through his mouth, sending the first hit against the bag as he remembered his call with Brooklyn on April 9, at 2:47 in the morning.

She was on a mission in Phoenix. She hadn’t realized it was almost three in the morning in New York, and Steve didn’t bother to tell her. He didn’t sleep well anyway, and he always had his phone turned up as loud as possible, so as not to miss a call from his best friend. If he had missed that call though, Steve wouldn’t have minded.

“So, apparently the guy I’m looking for is dead. Had a heart attack or something.” Brooklyn told Steve casually, and he could hear the water running in the background. “However, this guy I met, he’s not too bad. He’s actually not part of it. He’s clean.”

“Great. Good for him.” Steve deadpanned, rubbing his temples as he sat up in bed, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m better than okay.” She admitted, and Steve’s breath hitched at her confession. “I kinda like him.”

“I mean, that’s good, but you need to focus on the mission.” Steve droned, hating how pleased Brooklyn sounded, “Remember- what was his name? The guy who took you out for sushi? You thought you kinda liked him too after the first time. Then he took you to meet his Mom.”

“Yeah, well, this isn’t like that.” Brooklyn argued, pausing, and calling away from the phone, “I’m fine! Just cleaning up…” Steve held his breath as he struggled to hear the voice through the door. Finally, Brooklyn whispered to Steve, “I gotta go. Talk tomorrow.”

“Wai-”

Before Steve could talk her out of letting the man in, Brooklyn hung up and Steve began to panic. He prayed the man had caught onto her and was planning to kill her. She’d subdue him and get out of there fast, home by morning. God forbid he wanted to _join her_ in the shower. She’d never allow that. She’d never let herself get so close to a mark on a mission. Brooklyn would never do that to Steve.

Steve hadn’t realized how aggressively he’d been attacking the bag, and the sound of cracking metal caught his attention. He looked up and saw the metal chain beginning to splinter, and he quickly removed the bag and laid it against the wall, choosing a heavier bag to hook up in its place. He shook out his hair, then slid his fingers through it to push it back away from his face as he got back into a boxing stance.

After that mission, Brooklyn had this dreamy look in her eyes that Steve hadn’t seen before. She didn’t tell him what happened after she hung up, which was odd for her, but she did go on another date a week later. This put Steve at ease, because it meant that whatever she’d felt for the man in Phoenix wasn’t anything serious, and Brooklyn was back to her usual ways.

That was, until Earth Day.

It was a beautiful spring day, and Steve asked Brooklyn to come walk through Central Park with him. She’d teased him, saying it was weird that Captain America wanted to go stroll through Central Park looking at flowers. In truth, he didn’t give a damn about the flowers or the perfect weather or his stiff legs from being cooped up at home day after day. Steve wanted to ask Brooklyn to give him another chance. A real chance, even if it was just one lunch date.

The sun was hot, but the breeze was cool, a perfect day to try and win over the woman Steve wanted to take out. He stood outside the Fifth Avenue subway station with his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants. Steve had decided against his leather jacket, but wore a long sleeved, button up plaid shirt anyway. He had tried to look nice, making sure his hair was combed back out of his face and that he wasn’t dressed like a gym rat.

When he saw Brooklyn, his grin reached from ear to ear. She smirked as she approached, wearing a loose sundress and her favorite little brown boots that she swore were comfier than sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, bouncing as she picked up speed and ran into Steve’s arms.

“I’ve missed you!” She cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “It’s been, what, three weeks?”

“Something like that.” Steve answered as he pulled away, breathing deeply, “You ready for a hike?”

“A hike? It’s Central Park, I’m fairly sure the most hiking we’ll be doing is walking up hills.” Brooklyn chuckled and grabbed onto Steve’s arm, leaning into him as she started walking towards the park, “There’s a concert in a couple of hours, if you want to stick around?”

“Yeah, I have no plans. I read an article about Earth Day and wanted to see what it was about. Figured this was the only place in Manhattan that would give me a good idea.”

“You’re not wrong.” Brooklyn said as they passed by a group of people watching a juggler, “So how have you been? You seeing anyone yet?”

“No. No, not yet.” Steve answered softly, looking down at Brooklyn as she released his arm and walked towards the crowd for a moment, clapping loudly as the juggler finished his set. “I’ve been busy.”

“Oh yeah? Doing what?” Brooklyn challenged as she looked back to Steve with a knowing smile, grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards a bridge overlooking The Pond. He blushed as they stopped to overlook the water, leaning against the railing, and smiling at her silently, “That’s what I thought.”

“You’d be proud of me though! I’ve been going out.” Steve argued and Brooklyn laughed loudly, “What? What is it?”

“Your definition of going out and mine are very different.” Brooklyn leaned her back against the railing as she looked over at Steve, “What, are you going out for walks? Maybe lunch out every once in a while?”

“Are you spying on me, Agent Hayes?”

“No… never.” She mocked and Steve snorted in response. Brooklyn turned to lean over the railing with Steve, “Seriously though, I haven’t been watching you. Too often. I track your phone sometimes.”

Steve groaned and pushed back his hair, “Brooklyn…”

“I’m sorry, I like to check up on you.” Brooklyn apologized, smiling broadly before she deflated a little, lowering her voice, “I just want to make sure you’re well taken care of.”

Steve saw his in. It was early. He’d hoped to spend more time with Brooklyn before making his move, but the conversation was going in the right direction, and they were in a beautiful spot. He began to shift back and forth as he gathered the courage to make a move.

“I’m okay. Really. I don’t need anybody else.” Steve told her, noticing how her olive skin was darker, and there were tan lines around the back of her neck. “I worry about you, though.”

“Me? Why me?” Brooklyn shoved his arm and he pushed away, starting to walk further into the park. “I can take care of myself.”

“Just because I know that doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you. It’s because I care about you.” Steve said as he walked backwards, smirking as he held out his arms to the sides, “It’s what friends do!”

“Steve, watch where you’re going!” Brooklyn yelped as Steve backed into a woman walking her dogs. Her two Labradors starting barking wildly at Steve as he apologized profusely.

“It’s fine, really.” She assured Steve as she held onto his arm to steady herself and untangle her dogs. She looked up at Steve and he blushed, “Hi.”

“Why yes, he is single.” Brooklyn purred as she walked up to Steve and placed her hands on his shoulders, “He’s gorgeous, right? I’ve been trying to find him a date for weeks.”

“Brooklyn.” Steve growled through clenched teeth as he pulled his hands away from the woman, “I’m really sorry, Ma’am.”

The woman looked between Steve and Brooklyn, and Steve felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as the woman brushed off her yoga pants and pulled a business card out of her purse, “Maybe I can bump into you again sometime.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond as the woman winked and walked away, leaving Steve completely stunned as Brooklyn laughed.

“See! Oh my gosh, she’s adorable, you two would make the cutest kids.”

“Brooklyn.” Steve moaned, shoving the business card into his pocket, and hunching his shoulders, “I’m not interested.”

“Why? Not your type? Listen, if you’re into men, that’s totally cool now. I’d love nothing more than to visit a gay bar with you.”

“Brooklyn!” Steve snapped and she stood up straight, seeming to realize he wasn’t joking along with her.

She tilted her head and grabbed his hands, taking a step closer to him. She brushed his hair away from his forehead, and he shook a little, “Steve, what’s wrong? Are you mad at me?”

“No. No, I could never be mad at you, I’m just… not interested.” Steve murmured, daring to lean his head forward to bump into hers, “Brooklyn, I-” Suddenly, Brooklyn’s phone began to ring in her pocket and Steve groaned, “am incapable of getting my words out.”

She looked at the screen and then back to Steve, “Just one minute, it’s Fury.” Brooklyn lifted her finger up in a ‘one minute’ motion and answered her phone, “Agent Hayes speaking.”

“I was just calling to let you know we approved your request for the first week of May off. I’m not in love with the idea of you going off the grid. I’ll do it for you, but you owe me a favor.”

“Thank you, Sir. This means the world to me.” Brooklyn sighed, smiling up at Steve as he leaned against the back of a park bench facing the lake.

Fury’s voice scoffed through the receiver, “Must be some man for you to already be taking a vacation with him.”

Steve stiffened at Fury’s words and his head snapped up as his brows drew together. Brooklyn smiled sadly and sighed, “It’s not a vacation. He’s coming to spend the week with me here in New York. See the sights and such.”

“Well, stay out of trouble. We’ll keep our noses out of your business. I’ll turn your tracker back on when you return to SHIELD headquarters that next Monday.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Brooklyn said sadly before hanging up and turning to Steve with a brave smile, “So, what were you going to tell me?”

Steve’s whole world came crashing down around him as he realized the woman he was trying to ask out already had somebody, “You have a boyfriend? Good for you! Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve exclaimed weakly, trying to hide his disappointment behind his jesting.

“I didn’t know how you’d react.” Brooklyn said softly, kicking against the dirt, “You’re very protective of me. And I love that about you… I didn’t want you to worry. It isn’t serious.”

“He’s coming to stay with you for a week, that sounds pretty serious.” Steve chuckled, “I’m happy for you. You deserve this.”

“It’s the guy from the mission. We’ve been talking ever since Phoenix, and I asked him to come visit. He doesn’t know I’m SHIELD, and I’d like to keep it that way.” Brooklyn explained slowly. The expression on her face was like a child trying to hide her feelings from her crush, but it broke Steve to know that wasn’t him. It was never him and it would never be him. Brooklyn seemed to study his reaction, and he kept his brave smile intact, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? If you’re happy, I’m happy. You’re my best friend.” Steve told her honestly, his smile falling a little bit as she looked out over the lake. “Come on, let’s get some ice cream to celebrate.”

“What were you gonna say earlier? You didn’t get a chance to finish.”

Steve crunched his brows together as he pummeled the punching bag with all his might, remembering his answer, remembering how she gushed about her boyfriend for the next two hours while they strolled, and remembering how stupid he felt for thinking he had a chance.

“Nothing,” he answered with a beaming smile, “I don’t even remember.”

Suddenly, Steve knocked the punching bag right off the chain and sent it sliding across the floor of the gym. He panted, wiping the sweat away from his forehead as he whipped his hair to the side. Steve picked up another bag and hung it, bouncing as he prepared to start again, but a voice called from behind him, keeping him from falling back into his reverie, “Trouble sleeping?”

Steve looked up and saw Nick Fury standing in the doorway to the gym with his hands behind his back, approaching slowly. Steve lowered his head and continued punching, “I slept for seventy years, Sir. I think I’ve had my fill.”

“Something on your mind then? What did the bag ever do to you?”

Steve stopped hitting the bag long enough to give Fury a good once over, realizing he was holding a file. “You here with a mission, Sir?” Steve asked, ignoring Fury’s questions. He wasn’t in the mood for bonding. His best friend had spent the past two days galivanting around New York with her boyfriend, only texting Steve to ask if he’d called that woman from the park yet.

He pulled the tape from his knuckles, tossing it aside as Fury answered, “I do.”

“Trying to get me back in the world?”

“Trying to save it.” Fury answered, shoving the file towards Steve. He looked up and took it, wondering why Fury decided to give him a paper file instead of a digital one. He didn’t spend six weeks with Brooklyn learning all about the world’s modern technology just to be treated like a simpleton. Then again, Brooklyn had prepared him for SHIELD. If Fury was here, he wanted Steve for the Avengers Initiative.

Steve flipped open the file and practically fell onto the seat when he realized what he was looking at. The Tesseract. “Hydra’s secret weapon.”

“Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you…”

_He found the cube, but not me._

Steve suddenly realized that if Howard found the Tesseract, he found it years ago and SHIELD had it ever since. If Fury were coming to Steve with a mission regarding it, it was because they’d lost it. They lost the thing Steve died trying to keep out of the wrong hands, they lost a weapon that could vaporize people into nothing.

_I just fucking dealt with this shit._

“Who took it from you?” Steve asked evenly, looking up at Fury with his jaw squared and body tense.

“His name is Loki. He’s not from around here.” Fury explained quietly as he took the file from Steve, and the soldier nodded as he pursed his lips. “There’s a lot we’ll have to bring you up to speed on if you’re in. More than even Agent Hayes had access to. She only knew the tip of the iceberg, but we’re heading right towards it now.”

Steve snorted and looked up, “I already told you I was in. That was the deal, wasn’t it?”

Fury took a few steps away from Steve, allowing the man to stand, “The world has gotten even stranger than you already know. If you didn’t want to keep your word, I wouldn’t blame you.”

“At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.”

“Ten bucks says you’re wrong.” Steve turned and grabbed one of his punching bags, telling himself he’d come back after Fury left to clean up the sand he’d spilt everywhere. The Director of SHIELD called after him as he left the gym, “There’s a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment.” He paused, as if waiting for Steve to say something, but Steve didn’t really care. He’d do the stupid mission. It would get his mind off of Brooklyn. “Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?”

Steve stared at the ground ahead, his mind flashing back to the fight on the Valkyrie and how the cube disintegrated Johann Schmidt before his eyes. He remembered his comrades who died by the cube’s blast, and he remembered the dreams he’d had before the Tesseract became his problem to solve. He’d died and nothing good came from it. He’d woken up and couldn’t even get plain Brooklyn Hayes to give him a second look.

“You should have left it in the ocean.”


	13. Chapter 13

A demi-god from a different realm. That was what Nick Fury wanted Steve to find. He wanted Howard’s son, and a scientist who tried to recreate Erskine’s serum to join the team, as well as a Russian assassin who defected to join SHIELD. Steve wasn’t sure what he was supposed to bring to the table. He wasn’t a genius, an assassin, or a rage monster. He was just a man. A man who just wanted to finish what he started and make his sacrifice worth something. If they didn’t get that cube back, the devastation would be extensive, and that was if a regular man had stolen it.

But this Loki person was no regular man. According to Fury, he had some sort of mind control scepter, and he’d captured several of SHIELD’s agents. He was deadly and, according to Fury, crazy.

Steve knew it was a suicide mission, but what did he have to lose?

As he laid in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, Steve’s phone began to buzz. He looked over and saw a text from Brooklyn, but he didn’t answer it. He just flipped over his phone and sighed. He didn’t want to think about how much fun she was having with her new boyfriend. Steve had to focus on the task at hand.

The world needed Captain America again, and he would answer the call. Maybe that would impress Brooklyn enough to give him a chance.

As morning arrived, Steve got dressed and strolled to SHIELD headquarters, where he was greeted by an eager looking man in a suit. “Captain Rogers, my name is Phil Coulson. I’ll be escorting you to the helicarrier this morning.”

“Nice to meet you.” Steve said as he shook Phil Coulson’s hand, feeling the man shaking a little too enthusiastically. “When will we be leaving?”

“Right away, everyone else is already on board. They were called in last night, but Fury wanted you to have time to read over the packet. Do you have any questions about its contents?”

“No. No, it was pretty… self-explanatory.” Steve settled on as he looked around, realizing that the building was quiet, “How many agents are being called in?”

“Almost all of them. Anyone combat-trained. This is all hands-on deck. That’s why we need you. We can’t do this without your expertise.” Coulson assured Steve as he motioned towards the elevator, “After you, Captain.”

“Steve is fine.” The soldier answered, staring straight ahead as the agent hit the button to call the elevator to them. Steve looked at the shorter man out of the corner of his eye, noticing how fidgety he was, “So how long have you been with SHIELD?”

“Twenty-two years. Got recruited after high school.” Coulson answered, beaming up at Steve, “I’ve never looked back. You’re a huge reason I joined.”

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. “I’m not the one who created SHIELD.”

“Yeah, but SHIELD was created because of you.”

“So, where will we be boarding the helicarrier?” Steve asked sharply, his expression stoic as he turned around to face the doors, ready to make a quick escape as soon as possible.

“It’s in the Atlantic.”

“We’ll get there by jet?”

“Yes, Captain, Sir- Steve.” Coulson stumbled and Steve sighed as the man apologized, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s really okay.” Steve answered quietly as the door slid open to the roof, “You don’t happen to have a copy of the files on the team, do you? I’d like to brush up on who I’ll be working with before we arrive.”

“Yes, of course. We have a tablet onboard the quinjet. I’m assuming Agent Hayes showed you how to use it?” Coulson asked as he led Steve to the slim jet.

At the sound of her name, Steve stiffened, but didn’t stop. “Yes, she did.”

“She was quite protective of you at the Retreat. I was sent to check on you two, but she wouldn’t let me stay.”

Steve smiled, remembering the day one of the agents arrived and Brooklyn chased them off. “She was a great handler. I’m sad it didn’t work out with SHIELD.”

“Well, it might be for the best. We have something bigger in store for you.” Coulson gestured to a bench on the left side of the jet, then handed Steve a tablet, “If you have any questions, let me know. We should be there within the hour.”

“Thank you.” Steve said as he turned on the tablet, pulling up a file called The Avengers Initiative.

Once they were airborne, Steve focused on studying the footage of the Hulk. What haunted him about this Bruce Banner was that it could have just as easily been him. He’d trusted Erskine with his life, and nobody knew what the results of Project Rebirth would be. Steve could have had side effects just like Doctor Banner. He wondered if the Hulk could survive seventy years frozen in ice. If not, Steve wasn’t so sure he was the lucky one.

“We’re about forty minutes from home base, Sir.” One of the pilots told Coulson as the agent slid off his chair. He had contacted Fury to tell him he had ‘Captain America’ and they were in route to the helicarrier.

Steve chewed on his thoughts about the matter as he watched the Hulk destroy half of Harlem. He didn’t want to help SHIELD find the Tesseract, but he’d told Fury he would join his initiative. He also couldn’t turn his back on Peggy’s organization. She’d founded SHIELD, founded it to help continue his mission and preserve his legacy. Steve was a legend, and legends didn’t wallow in pity over woman who didn’t return their feelings.

“So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?” Steve asked Coulson as he approached, wanting more details about how it could go so wrong.

“A lot of people were. You were the world’s first superhero.” Coulson explained as he clung to the rack above Steve’s head, looking down at the tablet with him, “Banner thought Gamma Radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine’s original formula.”

Steve wondered what this man would be like, meeting the ‘Perfect Soldier’ that he had planned on becoming, “Guess it didn’t really go his way, did it?”

“Not so much. When he’s not that thing though, the guy’s like a Stephen Hawking.” Steve looked up questioningly, not recognizing the name. Coulson seemed to realize Steve didn’t understand because he clarified, “He’s like a- smart person.”

Steve nodded and looked back down at the video footage, feeling like an idiot. Brooklyn never made him feel like he was lost or dumb. She teased him and encouraged him, using their banter to teach him what he needed to know without ever making him realize he was missing something. Agent Coulson meant well, but he didn’t know how to handle Steve the way Brooklyn had.

He swiped the screen, pulling up video footage of Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor. The man looked like Howard, but was older than Steve remembered his father. He tried to focus, but Agent Coulson continued chattering about what a big fan he was of Captain America and how honored he was to meet him, and yada yada yada…

Steve finally gave Coulson his attention and smiled, and the agent continued with, “I sort of met you. I watched you while you were sleeping.”

Steve drew his brows together, then looked away, sighing as Coulson tried to make his actions sound better, “I mean, I was present, while you were unconscious from the ice.” Steve stood and walked towards the cockpit as Coulson explained what an honor it was to have Steve on board with the Avengers and he stared ahead, hoping the agents on the helicarrier were less talkative than the excited Phil Coulson.

He was feeling overwhelmed by the attention and the expectation that he would lead this team of strangers to victory against an enemy that was far more dangerous than Steve knew how to handle. “I just hope I’m the man for the job.” Steve said honestly, wishing Brooklyn were here to ground him. She was probably showing her boyfriend all her favorite spots in New York, all the places she told Steve she would show him someday. Or, even worse, she was tangled up in bed with him, screaming his name and thinking about how happy she was with him…

“We made some modifications to the uniform. I had some design input.” Coulson told Steve shyly and Steve stopped imagining Brooklyn with another man between her legs and focused on what the agent was telling him, “The uniform? Aren’t the stars and stripes a little… old fashioned?”

Coulson bopped his head back and forth, “With everything that’s happening, everything that’s about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned.”

Steve pursed his lips and looked forward, shifting from foot to foot, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in battle. Do you have my shield?”

“We do. Buffed it up a little, gave it a new paint job. Hopefully, you’ll be pleased.”

“As long as you haven’t found a way to make it more advanced and high-tech, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Steve grumbled, pushing himself away from the cockpit to sit back down. “I’m sorry I’m not very talkative, I’m just… mentally preparing- for everything.”

“That’s fine. If you need to talk, I’m here.”

“Are you my handler?” Steve asked as he looked up at Coulson, but the man responded by shaking his head.

“You don’t need a handler for this one. This is a team effort. This isn’t SHIELD. It’s bigger.”

 _Great_.

“How long until we get there?”

“Thirty-four minutes, Sir.” The pilot called back and Steve sighed loudly, leaning against the wall of the jet.

Coulson watched him curiously, and Steve wished he could jump out the back of the plane, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be okay once we get there. Just anxious.” Steve grumbled, hating how vulnerable he was being with Agent Coulson. He wondered if Brooklyn would answer if he texted.

He pulled out his cell phone and shot Coulson a warning look, telling the man to give him some space. Coulson nodded and walked back over to the chair on the other side as Steve began to text Brooklyn.

_Hello. I hope you are having a good week off. Fury has called me in for Avengers stuff. I wish you were here. Missing you. Talk soon, Steve._

Steve sent the text, staring at it until he began to regret his decision. Why did he send it like a letter? Why was he so formal? It wasn’t like he had never texted Brooklyn before, but he was floundering. He couldn’t focus because he couldn’t stop thinking about Brooklyn wrapped in somebody else’s arms.

He imagined coming home, dressed in his uniform with his shield on his arm, finding Brooklyn at the stove making dinner. He’d drop his shield by the door and she’d run into his arms, and he’d kiss her lovingly until she pushed him away, telling him to change. She always told Steve when she thought he stunk. After dinner, they’d retire to bed, and she’d scratch his neck and rub his back and he’d make love to her until morning-

“Beginning decent.”

Steve blinked rapidly, wondering if he’d fallen asleep or just zoned out. He stood quickly and moved towards the pilots as they started to land on the massive aircraft carrier. Steve never had a chance to go on the big battleships during the war, he’d only flown. He had to admit, it was a sight to behold.

The jet landed in the center of the airstrip and quickly opened the back hatch, allowing Steve to escape onto the tarmac. He followed Coulson, looking around and noticing a short redhead walking towards him that he recognized at Natasha Romanoff, the woman known as the Black Widow.

“Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers.”

“Ma’am.” Steve greeted cordially, but the woman answered with a simple hi before addressing Coulson. “They need you on the bridge. They are starting the face-trace.”

Steve was thankful for Romanoff’s no-nonsense attitude. She didn’t seem phased by his moniker or his looks, and Steve hoped he could stick to her side. At least she seemed to know what was going on.

Coulson’s expression fell and he walked between the pair, muttering “See you there,” before leaving the two alone.

Natasha looked Steve up and down without a flicker of emotion before she started leading Steve towards the edge of the aircraft carrier, making casual conversation as they walked side by side, “It was quite the buzz around here finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Everyone said he couldn’t look Hayes in the eye for weeks after she returned from the Retreat.” She paused as Steve smiled, “Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?”

“Trading cards?” Steve asked, wondering how he could steer the conversation back to Brooklyn. Perhaps Natasha had some insight on her coworker that Steve could use.

“They’re vintage. He’s very proud.” Natasha said quickly as they approached a man in a purple shirt that Steve recognized as Doctor Banner. The doctor looked at the jets nervously, and Steve hoped the man would stay at ease.

“How was Agent Hayes after returning?” Steve blurted and Natasha stopped, turning to look at him before they reached Banner. She raised her sculped brow and Steve elaborated, “We had a falling out. Didn’t speak again until Christmas.”

Natasha smirked knowingly, “She was a little pouty the first couple of days after you stormed out, but she pushed through it. Hayes is good at what she does. Nobody does undercover work as well as her.”

Steve nodded, twisting his lips to the side as Doctor Banner looked up at them and waved awkwardly, clearly recognizing them.

“She’s trouble. I was surprised Fury allowed her to be your handler. She’s a bit of a wild card, a seductress. Figured she’d scare the shit out of you.”

Steve met Natasha’s gaze and she shrugged, then led him to Banner to introduce the two men. Steve wanted her to explain what she meant, but he didn’t get the chance as he was face to face with the man who tried to become him.

Bruce was as weary of Steve as Steve was of him, and he didn’t expect them to become close friends. Steve had been briefed that Banner was only on board to find the cube, and nothing more, but Steve wasn’t excited to find out if Fury was telling him the truth.

“Gentlemen, you may want to step inside. It’s going to get a little hard to breathe.” Natasha said as she clapped her hands together in front of herself, looking between Steve and Bruce smugly.

Suddenly the pilots began strapping down all the jets, and Steve heard the sound of engines revving. Steve started towards the edge of the helicarrier, wanting to look over the edge, “Is this a submarine?”

Bruce scoffed, “Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?”

Steve and Bruce wandered to the edge of the ship and looked over, seeing massive turbines appear from beneath the water and begin to lift the ship into the air. Steve’s hair blew wildly around his face as he braced himself and took a step back, looking around in wonder.

“Oh, no, this is much worse.” Bruce muttered, but Steve just grinned as he turned to Natasha Romanoff, seeing her nodding towards the bridge of the ship. Steve followed her wordlessly in a daze, waiting to see what other wonders SHIELD’s helicarrier held for him.

He followed Romanoff as she strode through the automatic doors into a massive bridge with at least thirty agents running the ship. Steve looked around in amazement as he approached Director Fury. As Steve passed the Director, he pulled out a wad of cash and grabbed a ten dollar bill, handing it to Fury without a word.

Fury smirked and watched at Steve looked around the bridge while everyone else went to work, “What do you think?”

“That I’m surprised.” Steve admitted with a smile. Suddenly, Steve’s gaze fell to the right, seeing a familiar form hunched over a computer. His heart began to race as he took a few steps forward, “Brooke- Agent Hayes?”

She stood straight as everyone around them froze and looked at her with a mixture of expressions, ranging from annoyance to humor to jealousy. Brooklyn just looked defeated, “Hello, Captain Rogers.” She greeted casually, then winked at him before going back to what she was looking at.

Steve practically ran down the steps to her side and she looked startled when he reached her, leaning back to get some air from the eager soldier, “Can I help you?”

“I thought you were with your boyfriend?” Steve asked under his breath, knowing Brooklyn didn’t appreciate having her personal life on public display.

She glared up at Fury as he watched them carefully, “Well, unfortunately crazy demi-gods have no respect for my love life, so here I am.”

Steve felt elated, but he lowered his head to hide his smile, “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Brooklyn bit back, and Steve looked at her from beneath his thick, dark lashes. She sighed and placed her hand on her hip, “We were going to see a show tonight. Have a nice dinner. I’m disappointed.”

Steve didn’t have to pretend to be sad because his heart broke at her words. She really wanted to be with this guy. “Is there anything I can do to fix this?”

“Find Loki, so I can go back to what I was doing.” She told Steve coldly as she looked up behind him. Steve turned to see Fury watching them, looking more displeased than normal.

When Steve turned back to Brooklyn, she was seated at the console, tapping away on whatever she was working on. She didn’t even look up when he lingered a moment longer, and he realized she didn’t want to talk to him. She was understandably pissed, and Steve had to do what he could to help her, even if it meant pushing her back into the arms of somebody else. She was his best friend, and he’d put her happiness above his own every time. He’d even call that woman from the park if it made Brooklyn happy. 

Steve followed Fury to the other side of the bridge, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see Brooklyn hard at work. He kept gazing back until Phil Coulson sidled up next to him and began chattering again.

“So, Captain, Steve, I have a question, a request really…”

Steve gave his best smile to the smaller man, raising his brow to ask what he wanted, “What can I do for you?”

“I have these Captain America trading cards. Very rare, and I was wondering if maybe you could sign them? I mean, if it’s not too much trouble?” Phil asked hopefully, gazing up at Steve with a type of adoration that made him terribly uncomfortable.

“No.” Steve said gently, looking ahead, “No, it’s fine.”

“It’s a vintage set. Took me a couple years to collect them all.” Coulson paused, and Steve could hear the pride in his voice, but as much as he wanted to, he just couldn’t share in the agent’s excitement with everything on his mind. “Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but-”

A rapid beeping sounded from the computer and Steve turned dully to see what it was screaming about. “We got a hit!”

Steve tensed as the agent rattled off Loki’s location, waiting to hear what their next move would be, but Fury’s voice rose above everyone else’s, “Captain.” Steve turned to look at the director, “You’re up.”

Steve took a deep breath and nodded, feeling his nerves build up in his chest. Director Fury smiled sadly, then turned to look behind him, “Agent Hayes, please escort Captain Rogers to his uniform.”

Steve raised his head as Brooklyn stood, nodding a little at the director’s request before meeting Steve’s gaze. He recognized the look in her bright eyes as fear, but she strode towards him without hesitation, forcing a smile when she reached Fury, “Yes, Sir.” She motioned towards the sliding doors Steve had entered from, leading him away from the bridge.

He followed behind Brooklyn, giving her the space she needed as she led him to a steel encased door, “How are you?” She asked quietly as she reached the doors, turning to look at Steve.

“Nervous.” Steve answered honestly and Brooklyn nodded, reaching forward to squeeze his arm. “Agent Coulson said they made a new uniform.”

“Yeah,” Brooklyn hummed as she placed her hand on a pad to unlock the door, “He asked me at least four times if I thought you’d like it.”

“What do you think?” Steve pressed as she leaned forward for the machine to scan her eye.

“I told him no.” She looked over her shoulder as the doors swung open, and Steve raised his brows questioningly. Brooklyn smirked and gestured into the vault, “I’ll let you decide for yourself.”

Steve took a deep breath and strode forward, seeing a bright blue uniform with vertical red and white stripes going up the torso below a silver star. His pants were folded neatly at the base with gloves hung on either side of the reinforced glass case. Behind his uniform hung his shield. It felt like a lifetime since he’d seen it.

“What do you think?” Brooklyn asked softly.

He breathed in slowly, looking to see her beside him, “It’s different.”

Brooklyn passed Steve and slid open a panel before typing in a code, gesturing for Steve to join her, “It needs your retinal scan to get into the vault.” He followed her lead and leaned forward, allowing his eye to be scanned before straightening up as the glass panel protecting his uniform lifted to give him access.

Steve reached in and ran his thumb along the thick fabric of his uniform, picking up the pants and seeing an undershirt beneath, “How long before we have to leave?”

“Fury didn’t say, but I’d expect wheels up in about twenty minutes.” Brooklyn answered, taking a step back, “I’ll leave you to change.”

“Wait.” Steve said quickly as he pulled the undershirt from the pile. He looked up at Brooklyn, noticing how surprised and uncomfortable she looked, “I know I shouldn’t ask this, but would you stay and help me get ready?”

“You want me to help you change?”

“I want you to help me get ready.” Steve repeated more firmly than he had before and she tilted her head to question him, “I want you to walk me through what’s going to happen.”

Brooklyn clasped her hands together in front of her uniform, lowering her head, “Yeah, I can do that. Umm, here.” Brooklyn moved to the case and grabbed Steve’s pants and passed them over, “If you can handle the pants and undershirt, I’ll help you put on the rest.”

Steve watched Brooklyn turn around and close the main doors, keeping her hand pressed against the wall as she faced away. Steve sat on a bench and pulled off his shoes, keeping his eyes on Brooklyn as she stood in the corner, “I’m sorry today isn’t going as planned. We’ll fix this and you can go back to…” Steve trailed off, seeing if she’d tell him her boyfriend’s name.

She groaned and leaned her head back, “Mason.”

“Mason.” Steve repeated as he stripped out of his trousers to put on his new pants. They were tight, and he clenched his teeth together as he pulled them up his thighs, trying to hurry while extracting the information he needed from Brooklyn, “You met him in Phoenix?”

“I did.”

“Is he nice?” Steve asked as he zipped up his pants and began to undo the buttons on his grey checkered shirt.

Brooklyn snorted, tilting her head towards Steve but keeping her eyes averted, “No, he’s an ass, that’s why I’m with him.”

“Really?”

“No, not really. Look, can we not talk about this now?” Brooklyn asked and turned around as Steve finished unbuttoning his shirt. She quickly turned back around, placing her hands on her hips as she stared up at the ceiling. “Can you hurry up? The fate of humanity and my love life is at stake.”

He smirked to himself at her reaction as he stripped out of his button-down shirt and set it aside before pulling the undershirt over his broad chest. “Alright, it’s safe now.” Brooklyn turned around and crossed her arms, eyeing him impatiently. Steve grabbed the outer layer and began sliding his arms through the tight fabric.

“You’re doing it wrong. The red and white part goes on first, then you do the outer piece.”

“Well I’m sorry that my uniform didn’t come with instructions. Back in my day it wasn’t so damn complicated.” Steve snarled, but Brooklyn just shook her head and sighed as she took the blue sleeves from him and handed him the piece he needed. “You’re right. I don’t like this.”

“This things like a corset.” She grumbled as she zipped up red and white plates that felt even stronger than military grade. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Steve tossed his head back to get his long hair out of his eyes as Brooklyn gestured for him to turn around so she could help him slide the blue layer over his broad shoulders, “So, this Mason guy.”

“What about him?” She mumbled as she scurried back around to his front to attatch the thick fabric together to the left of the star.

“Is he- do you, uh, do the two of you-”

“I need you to stop talking. We’re not having this conversation.” Brooklyn snapped as she finished fascinating the front of his suit. She reached past him and grabbed his cowl, motioning for him to sit on the bench.

Steve clamped his mouth shut, clenching his jaw tightly as his stomach churned. By not responding to his question, Brooklyn practically told him the answer. He tilted his head a little, but Brooklyn straightened it out so she could attach his cowl to his suit, “Does he treat you well?”

“Yes, he treats me very well.”

“He respects you?”

“Steve.” Brooklyn opened a cabinet below the display and pulled out a pair of heavy red boots.

He smiled up at her as she dropped the boots in front of him, “Brooklyn.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the gloves, standing against the wall as Steve pulled on his boots. “Please don’t worry about me. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself. You’re being a real pain in my ass, you know that?”

“I’m trying to get my mind off of Loki.” Steve didn’t look up as he strapped on his thick boots to his calves, swallowing hard as he replayed what little information he’d been given about the demi-god.

Brooklyn sucked in her breath and Steve shifted over once his boots were on so she could sit next to him. “You’re going to be great.”

He leaned forward over his knees and Brooklyn rubbed his back as he pulled on his gloves, “This is too big for me, but I can’t tell them that. They’re counting on me.”

Steve closed his eyes as he felt Brooklyn’s fingernails begin to trace up and down his neck, pulling him into a sense of peace. Sometimes, he asked himself why he longed for Brooklyn Hayes, when he could have any girl he wanted if he only tried. The answer was simple: she knew how to calm the raging noise in his brain because she understood him better than anybody in the 21st Century. “What will you do? While I’m in Germany?”

Brooklyn opened her mouth to answer, then her eyes looked away and she pressed her hand to her ear, “He’s almost ready. Two minutes.” She looked back to Steve, “They’re ready for you.”

“I don’t think I can do this.” Steve muttered quietly as he stood, but he put on a brave face and wiped his hands on his pants. He turned expectedly to Brooklyn, “How do I look?”

She studied him for a moment, but he saw the corner of her lips turn up into a smile, “It’s missing something.” Brooklyn quickly stood and walked to the case, grabbing his shield off the wall and holding it out for him. She looked down at it with more wonder than Steve had ever seen in her eyes, and she sounded almost breathless as she asked, “May I?”

Steve nodded and presented his left arm, and Brooklyn carefully slid his shield over it as he looked down at it fondly. “Thank you.”

“Now you’re ready.” Brooklyn said as she pushed past him and opened the doors, “Let’s get moving. We don’t have any more time.”

“About damn time, Hayes. You give him a going away present?” Natasha mocked as she stood outside the door with her hands on her hips. “We’re on a tight schedule.”

Steve looked between Natasha and Brooklyn, seeing them size each other up, “I’m ready.”

“Good. Let’s go.” Romanoff said, but Brooklyn grabbed her arm and tugged her back. Natasha narrowed her eyes at the taller agent, then said without turning away, “Wait for me on the jet, Rogers.”

Steve did as he was told without argument, heading towards the tarmac where they’d landed earlier. He ran his gloved fingers over his shield, feeling whole for the first time since he’d woken up from the ice. Steve finally looked like Captain America again, and maybe once he got past his first battle, he could start feeling like him again too. 


	14. Chapter 14

After standing alone on the tarmac for a few minutes, Steve was surprised to find Brooklyn walking alongside Natasha towards the quinjet. He tilted his head, but Natasha just shrugged, “I need a copilot. I’m assuming you don’t know how to fly a jet.”

“That’s correct.” Steve answered as Brooklyn reached him. She grabbed his forearm and gave a firm squeeze, and he felt his nerves settle knowing she was coming along.

He took a seat on the bench he’d ridden on earlier, looking towards the cockpit where the two women strapped in to begin their flight. “How long till we reach Germany?”

“In the jet? Within the hour. We’re pretty far from North America by now.” Brooklyn called over her shoulder. Steve nodded, blowing air out of his mouth as he leaned his head back against the back of the jet, looking at the ceiling as they took to the sky.

Steve sat in silence as they flew, but the women he was traveling with talked amongst themselves. Steve wasn’t sure if they meant for him to hear their conversation or not, but his heightened hearing caused their words to reach him anyway.

“So, Hayes,” Natasha started casually, “rumor on the street is you weren’t supposed to be working this week. Something about a boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Brooklyn replied quietly, and Steve puffed out his chest with air as he dropped his gaze to his feet. Brooklyn paused for a few moments, then added, “That was supposed to be confidential.”

“Word travels fast.”

“Who did you hear it from?”

“Oh, Rogers back there, he isn’t quiet.” Natasha said louder, and Steve lifted his head just a little, but didn’t say anything more. Romanoff seemed observant. She was most likely watching his exchange with Brooklyn on the bridge. Everybody else was. Steve heard Natasha hum for a moment and ask, “This guy got a name?”

“Mason.”

“Mason who?”

“None of your business, Romanoff.” Brooklyn growled and Steve’s instincts told him to defend her, but he knew she could handle herself. She wouldn’t appreciate him jumping to her rescue. If he’d learned anything over their six weeks together at the Retreat, it was that Brooklyn Hayes didn’t need help from anybody.

Natasha chuckled as the jet shifted to the right, “I’m just trying to make conversation. If I were trying to get information out of you, I’d be much more subtle.”

Brooklyn huffed and looked over her shoulder at Steve, “Listen, if anyone needs help with their love life, it’s Steve. He’s a catch.” Steve’s shoulders stiffened as he shook his head, warning her to stop talking, but she just grinned and continued, “I’ve been trying to get him to call this lady we met in Central Park, but he’s chicken.”

“I’m not interested.” Steve said bluntly and crossed his arms across his chest. “I don’t know anything about her.”

“That’s how you get to know people, you go out with them.” Brooklyn called and Natasha snorted, “What?”

“You two are like a married couple. You should just date each other.”

Steve wanted to see what Brooklyn’s reaction was, but he didn’t want to seem eager. He already knew what she’d say, even if he always hoped her answer would be different. Today was no different.

She laughed, “Steve and I? Really? He’s like a brother to me. I care about him, I love him, but I don’t think we’d be a good match.” Brooklyn suddenly dropped her volume, “At least, not right now.”

“Hmm,” Steve saw Natasha bop her head back and forth from the pilot’s chair, then whisper something unintelligible, no matter how hard he tried to hear her. He looked up quickly and saw Brooklyn stare at him in panic, then look to Natasha and shake her head quickly.

Steve groaned loudly as he stretched, making a big show of getting up so they knew he was coming towards them, “Everything okay here?”

Brooklyn whipped around in her chair and stared up at Steve from under her eyelashes, “We’re fine, Steve. Get off my dick.”

Steve stammered as he took a step back, completely dumbfounded by Brooklyn’s words, “Excuse me?”

“You’re my best friend, but I just need a little space. I’m dealing with some things, and you’re making them more difficult than they need to be. Please, just, calm down.” Brooklyn spun back around and grabbed the controls roughly. Steve looked at Natasha, who just looked up at him with a neutral expression. 

Steve stormed to the back of the jet and grabbed onto the beam above, clenching it tightly as he seethed. He couldn’t wait to get out some of his pent-up rage, and he knew just the God of Mischief to take it out on.

* * *

“Mr. Stark.”

“Captain.”

Steve panted, frustrated that the arrogant, egotistical, over-the-top Tony Stark had barged in and taken over his mission. After getting his ass kicked and needing to be saved by Iron Man, Steve was sure Fury wouldn’t want him on the Avengers. At least then he wouldn’t have to face Brooklyn again.

Stark roughly grabbed Loki where he sat and pulled him to his feet as Natasha landed the jet in the square Steve had just fought in. He lingered back as Stark led the demi-god into the jet, replaying everything he could have done differently. He could have beaten Loki with a little more time. He had him on the ropes.

As Stark forcefully strapped in Loki to the seats, Brooklyn came sprinting past them both to Steve, startling him. “Uh, hi?”

She wrapped her arms around Steve’s torso and hugged him tightly, “I was worried about you.” Brooklyn murmured as she pulled away, pushing a chunk of hair behind her ear, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Steve said coldly. He tried to pass her and enter the jet, but she grabbed his wrist to hold him back. Although he could easily rip out of her grip, Steve sighed and turned to her sadly, “I’m just trying to give you space. I keep messing up.”

“I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I’m just really overwhelmed right now. I have someone special waiting for me back in New York, and you just keep bringing it up, and it’s hard because I can’t be there... but you're important to me too, you know?” Brooklyn deflated a little, letting her shoulders drop as she sighed, “Natasha got under my skin and I freaked out, but it wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry. Will you forgive me for being an ass?”

“You told me to get off your dick.” Steve mumbled, looking at his shield strap like it was something terribly interesting. Anything so he didn't have to look at Brooklyn. “I’m sorry too. I’m overprotective, but you can take care of yourself. You’re smart and any guy would be lucky to have you. I know you wouldn’t be with someone who didn’t treat you well, and I need to give you space. I have trouble sharing you.”

“Really? I thought you played well with others?” Brooklyn teased as she started back towards the jet with Steve at her side. She eyed Tony Stark for a moment, then muttered, “I hope you play better than some of the others.”

Steve inhaled sharply, drawing his lips into a firm line, and turning to Stark as his helmet flipped down to show his face. The billionaire looked Steve up and down and scoffed, “Every team needs a mascot.”

Steve saw Brooklyn glaring at Stark from the corner of his eye and smirked, turning away from Stark to stand behind the cockpit, “They’ve still got the helicarrier over the Atlantic.” Brooklyn explained quietly, looking up at Steve, before looking past him at Loki, “It’ll be a little over an hour. Once we have Loki we’ll start heading back towards the U.S.”

Steve looked back at Stark, seeing him tapping away on his metal arm, “Alright, thank you.”

He leaned against the edge of the cockpit, watching carefully as Brooklyn and Natasha worked together to take the quinjet into the air. Steve studied their steps, filing them away so he could learn how to fly the jet if he ended up continuing his work for Nick Fury. He heard the Director’s voice coming through the radio, asking Natasha if Loki was saying anything.

“Not a word.” Natasha grumbled under her breath, looking to Brooklyn who shared her unenthused expression.

“Just get him here. We’re low on time.”

Steve grit his teeth and shifted, looking back at Loki to find the man sitting quietly as he had been since they’d captured him. “I don’t like it.” Steve muttered to Stark, looking back to the cockpit to see clouds beginning to form through the windshield.

“What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” Tony quipped and Steve just stared at him dully, unamused.

“I don’t remember it ever being that easy.” He looked over his shoulder at Loki with frustration, “This guy packs a wallop.”

He heard Brooklyn giggle from the cockpit, then clear her throat to hide it, but Stark narrowed his eyes at the woman anyway, “Excuse me, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“He’s talking to you.” Natasha slurred to Brooklyn and Steve hooked his thumbs into his belt as he rolled back his shoulders. Stark seemed to see his discomfort, because he beamed at Brooklyn and leaned against the frame of the jet to get a closer look, “You know who I am, but I’m afraid I can’t say the same.”

“Agent Hayes, Sir.” She answered professionally, sparing Stark a quick glance before looking back at the radar, “Agent of SHIELD.”

“But who _are_ you?” Tony pressed and Steve shifted back and forth, looking back at Loki, who stared up at the roof of the jet nervously.

Suddenly, thunder echoed as the clouds became thicker around them. Brooklyn looked to Natasha nervously, but the redhead’s demeanor stayed the same as they continued flying.

“Is she a robot?”

“Leave her alone, Stark.” Steve growled, “We have bigger things to worry about.”

Stark laughed, looking back at Loki, “He hasn’t moved an inch. I want to know what’s Captain America’s deal with the robot agent.”

“She’s not a robot.”

“She hasn’t said anything.”

“Just because I haven’t said anything to you doesn’t mean I don’t have a personality.” Brooklyn called. Steve recognized the tone of her voice, she was annoyed and running out of patience, “The weather’s getting worse.”

“Robot.” Stark pointed at Brooklyn and Steve clenched his fist down by his waist, using all his strength not to deck Tony.

Thunder rumbled so loudly it shook the jet, and Steve realized Loki was showing emotion for the first time since they’d strapped him in, “What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?”

The dark-haired man didn’t even look over at the Avengers as he spoke, “I’m not overly fond of what follows.” His eyes darted up as lightning flashed around the jet, until a beam of light crashed into the quinjet and shook it violently. Steve jut his arm out and grabbed the back of Brooklyn’s seat, and she looked to Natasha worriedly, “What was that?”

“I’m gonna find out.” Stark said as he opened the back of the jet, putting his helmet back on to prepare for flight.

Before he could leave the quinjet though, a massive blonde man in a red cape appeared on the ramp and stormed forward with a hammer. As Stark raised his hand to blast the stranger, he swung his hammer and sent Iron Man hurtling towards the front of the jet, knocking Steve to the ground beneath his heavy suit.

Steve grunted and pushed Iron Man away and tried to scramble to his feet as Stark began stalking his way towards the open back, “Now there’s that guy.” Stark growled as he prepared to leave.

“Stark, we need a plan of attack!” Steve called, but Stark just turned around and snapped, “I have a plan. Attack.”

As Stark flew away, Steve quickly grabbed a parachute and began to pull it over his arms.

“I’d sit this one out, Cap.” Natasha called, and Steve quickly tightened the parachute around his chest.

“I don’t see how I can.” Steve answered, determination flowing through him and deafening his senses to the logic of the redhead behind the wheel. He was so blinded by his determination to not let Stark win that he didn’t even realize Brooklyn had scrambled from her seat to grab him by the arm.

She shook her head back and forth as she looked up at Steve, “So, like, I know we haven’t been getting along recently, but please don’t jump out of this plane.”

“I have to.”

“You really don’t. Stark can handle it.” Brooklyn argued and Steve pushed past her towards the back of the plane. “Steve, please!”

Steve reached the edge of the plane and paused, smiling sadly at Brooklyn over his shoulder, “If I don’t get Loki, you can’t go back to Mason.”

Brooklyn looked like Steve had punched her in the face, and he didn’t understand why, so he just jumped headfirst out of the back of the plane.

He pulled open his parachute when he was a few hundred feet from the ground, landing roughly and unstrapping the harness so he could sprint to where Iron Man was fighting Thor. He could see the lighting and blasts exploding ahead of him, and he ran up a hill, sliding to a stop on a fallen tree.

Steve chucked his shield at Thor and it ricochet off his head to Stark, then back to Steve’s hand. “That’s enough!”

He leapt to the ground thirty feet below, landing on his feet and facing the God of Thunder, “Now, I don’t know what you plan on doing here-”

“I’ve come to put an end to Loki’s scheme.” Thor warned the soldier, clenching his hammer tightly as Steve planted his feet firmly into the dirt.

“Then prove it,” Steve taunted, tightening his jaw as the god’s fury shifted from Iron Man to him. “Put the hammer down.”

“Yeah, um, no. Bad call. He loves his hammer!”

Steve was glad Thor smacked Stark away, because if the man made one more quip, Steve was going to bash his face in with his shield.

Thor turned to Steve, his boisterous yell echoing through the silent forest, “You want me to put the hammer down?”

_Oh shit._

Steve braced himself as Thor leapt into the air and brought down his hammer on Steve. He instinctively raised his shield, bending his knees so they wouldn’t break from the impact. As Steve’s knees hit the ground, the hammer struck his shield and its power echoed through the forest as Thor and the trees were thrown back, his own strike reverberating against him.

The three men pushed themselves to their feet, looking at one another questioningly. “Are we done here?” Steve looked between Stark and Thor, knowing a truce was needed if they intended to stop Loki. Thor had said he’d come to stop his brother, so their interests aligned.

Thor nodded breathlessly, staring Steve up and down, “You’re strong for a human.”

“Yeah, well…” Steve grumbled as he looked up at the ridge, catching a glimpse of red, “Loki.”

Thor followed his gaze and swung his hammer rapidly, flying upward to collect his brother as Stark flew after him. Steve groaned and began running towards the mountainside, seeing he’d have to climb since he couldn’t fly like everybody else.

By the time he scaled the rocks, Thor had his brother held tightly in one hand while Stark had his helmet down, talking to Romanoff. Steve looked around quickly, realizing someone was missing.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Steve was struck hard from the side, planting his boot to make sure he didn’t tumble back over the rocks. He looked down at Brooklyn, seeing her seething as she pulled her hair back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. “I told you not to.”

“I told you I had to, so…” Steve trailed off, looking over Brooklyn’s head to make sure nobody else was causing trouble.

She shoved him again, breathing through her clenched teeth as her chest rose and fell roughly, “You scared me. You could have died.”

“I survived crashing a plane into the arctic, I think I can a jump from one. It’s not my first time.” Steve argued, stepping away from the edge since Brooklyn was determined to kill him herself. He followed Thor into the jet as Natasha took her spot in the pilot’s seat.

Stark closed his helmet and looked around, “See you all at the carrier. Romanoff. Lief Erikson. Capcicle… 3PO.” He took off into the sky, and Steve looked to Brooklyn, confusion written clear across his face to match that of Thor’s. 

Thor looked to Steve and the soldier rolled his eyes and he swiftly strapped Loki back into the side of the jet, mimicking the steps Stark took to secure him the first time since he couldn’t be bothered to stick around and see Loki back to the helicarrier. 

“I wasn’t talking about diving out of the plane.” Steve saw Brooklyn peek around to try to get his attention, but he focused on making sure Loki couldn’t escape. “Stop ignoring me.”

“I’m busy.” Steve bit back, looking at Brooklyn from the corner of his eye as she closed the back of the jet. Loki chuckled and Steve glared at him, “You got something to say?”

“No, not at all.” Loki smiled and Thor glared down at him, warning him to shut up. Steve looked from Thor to Brooklyn as Natasha began to take the jet into the sky.

Brooklyn had situated herself on the other side of the small jet, facing the wall with her arms crossed. Steve noticed her back was arched and her head was low, making her look small and scared. The soldier looked back at Thor, who just raised his eyebrow questioningly, “You got him?”

“Yes.” Thor answered simply, and Steve nodded to himself, then went to talk to Brooklyn.

When he approached, he heard her sniffle quietly and wiggle her finger under her nose, pretending to itch it but Steve could tell she was crying. Was she crying over him? “I’m not going to apologize for doing my job.”

“He could have killed you. He could have literally crushed you beneath your shield, and you didn’t even flinch. I was so scared. I thought you were going to die.” Brooklyn looked up at Steve, and he saw how watery her hazel eyes were. She was never this vulnerable with anybody, even him. “I messed up. I should have never asked to be your handler.”

Steve’s heart broke at her words, and his knees felt like they were going to collapse, “Why?”

“Because now I have a weakness.” Brooklyn said bitterly. The slightest hint of a smile formed for just a moment before she turned serious again, “You know, if Jasmine died, I’d throw back a shot of whiskey in her honor. If Natasha died, I’d give condolences to Fury, and if Fury himself died, I’d probably just ask if my health insurance was safe. But you… if you died, I don’t know what I’d do.”

He smiled sadly, knowing her confession was grim, but she cared about him. She was worried about him, and he could see how terrifying that feeling was to her. Steve straightened up and snorted, pulling his brows together in mock disapproval, “Gosh, get off my dick, Hayes.”

Her jaw dropped and she stammered as she tried to come up with a response. Steve just raised his brows expectantly, “What? Do you have something to say?”

“I have a lot of things to say, but with your soft disposition, you’d be appalled.” She finally spat, blinking rapidly, and fighting back her shocked grin. “I have to go help fly the plane.”

“We’re almost there.”

“Shut up, Romanoff, I’m coming to help fly the plane.” Brooklyn called loudly as she beamed at Steve, inhaling sharply, “Well played, Rogers. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

_God, I’d rather put it in you…_

Steve smirked at his raunchy thoughts as Brooklyn walked away to join Natasha, looking over her shoulder at Steve and shaking her head at him. He took a deep breath and looked over, seeing Thor and Loki staring at him with matching expressions. Steve thought they looked smug, like they knew something he didn’t.

“It’s a long story.” Steve muttered, mostly to himself, but Thor chuckled anyway, bellowing, “I look forward to hearing it,” he looked to his brother and his smile faded, “once I get the information I need out of you.”

Steve straightened up, taking a few steps towards Thor and looping his fingers through his belt, “He’ll be taken into SHIELD custody. We’d appreciate if you’d allow us to follow procedure. If he cooperates, and so do you, you can take him when we’ve gotten what we need.”

“Very well.” Thor answered as the jet began to near the helicarrier, “He threatens your world. Do as you see fit.” Thor looked to Loki for a moment, then the sight of the helicarrier caught his attention and he moved slowly towards the front of the jet, his cape floating behind him as he approached Brooklyn and Natasha.

Steve swallowed as he sized up the God of Thunder. He’d never faced a man who was so much taller and broader and stronger than he was. Steve’s body and mind had been pushed to the peak of human potential, but he still couldn’t hold a candle to _that_. He could already imagine Brooklyn dropping Mason like a sack of potatoes and running straight into Thor’s arms, never sparing Steve so much as a passing glance. He would probably be forward enough to actually ask her out and give her what she desired. Steve had been relegated to what the modern pictures called ‘The Friendzone’.

Natasha landed the jet and Thor allowed Steve to unstrap his brother before grabbing him roughly and holding him at the back of the plane. As the back doors opened, a dozen SHIELD agents took Loki from Thor and led the Asgardian to his containment unit. Agent Hill stood by as the agents passed her, eventually looking up at Thor and Steve.

“Fury wants you all on the bridge. He’s going to interrogate Loki and he wants you all to see the live feed so he can get your opinions.”

Steve followed Thor, but paused when he heard Hill say firmly, “Not you.” He turned and saw that Hill was speaking to Brooklyn, and the agent stood straight and gave a firm nod, not looking upset about the order.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, probably. I’m going to try and sneak off for a few minutes. I have a call to make.”

“Mason?” Steve asked, wishing he’d thought of something more to say so he’d have another chance at making his voice sound less defeated.

“Yeah. I just want to update him. Most assistants to government officials get a hotel room at the end of the night. Even when they get called away on a last-minute business trip.” She shrugged and Steve tilted his head to show her he didn’t understand what she was trying to say. Brooklyn sighed, letting her chest deflate and her shoulders relax, “He thinks I work for the American Embassy. All of them. He doesn’t really know all the details, but, that’s why I was in Phoenix, and that’s why I had to go on such short notice.”

“So, you’re lying to him?” Steve asked, hating that he felt bad for the guy, “Your relationship is built on a fake life.”

“No, our relationship is built on mutual respect and care for one another. My job is none of his business. When I’m there, I’m all his.” Brooklyn corrected, pursing her lips as her eyes slid to the side for a moment. Then, she murmured, “Nobody can know I’m a SHIELD agent. It would put them in danger.”

“But they’ll never know who you really are-”

“What do you suggest I do, date somebody here?” Brooklyn gestured around and Steve was taken back by how surprised she acted at the thought. She had to know how he felt about her. He wasn’t subtle about it. Still, she shook her head, pushing away the idea, “I can’t date somebody from SHIELD, we die off too easily. Agents are just bodies borrowing time amongst the living in the name of what’s right. Eventually, we all end up dead, and we leave behind everyone we love. Could you imagine loving someone who you’re scared won’t see tomorrow?”

“That’s what we had to do.” Steve said quietly and Brooklyn tilted her head, but before he could elaborate, he heard Agent Hill calling his name from down the hall. “I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

Brooklyn just nodded and Steve looked down at his shield on his arm, “Could you put this away for me? Or do I need to be there to lock it up?”

“No, I can do it.” Brooklyn carefully slid the disk off Steve’s forearm and he nodded in thanks before turning on his heel and heading towards the bridge to join the other Avengers.


	15. Chapter 15

“Just find the cube.”

Steve stormed out of the lab, leaving Stark to his snooping while Bruce looked for the Tesseract. Find the Tesseract. Capture Loki. They were halfway through their mission, and Steve was irritated with Stark’s flippant attitude and Fury’s secrets. Even Doctor Banner was suspicious of why they were there now, not when they started working with the Tesseract. Steve should have known they found it the moment he woke up. Tony should have been brought on board to work with it, but SHIELD was keeping their secrets, even from those they had called in. They were called in to clean up Fury’s mess, but he wasn’t letting them in on why he’d created the mess in the first place.

As the door slid shut behind Steve, he looked at the agents walking past, noticing how tense they acted around him. He drew his brows and looked down the hall where the agents were coming from, guessing that was the sleeping quarters.

He found a large, open room with trundle beds lining the wall and a television and couches in the opposite corner. Steve paused, realizing that the agents didn’t have a space of their own, just a place to rest as they took turns working. He searched for Brooke’s mahogany hair around the room, drawing the attention of the agents around him.

“Captain Rogers. Fancy seeing you down here with the peasants.”

He turned to see Brooklyn’s friend Jasmine taking a drink from a metal bottle. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and she wore her uniform, but she had on a long green cardigan that stopped just above her knees. She was clearly resting, and clearly unhappy to see Steve.

“I’m looking for Brooklyn.”

“Well, obviously, you’re obsessed with her.” Jasmine rolled her eyes and gestured to the corner of the room. Steve followed where she pointed and saw someone sitting on a bed facing the wall. He looked closely, realizing between the beanie and shag blanket a bit of Brooklyn’s purplish hair peeked out. Steve turned to Jasmine and she just glared up at him, “She’s found someone really nice. She’s been looking forward to this for weeks, don’t mess it up for her. It’s hard for us to find somebody who can deal with us being gone all the time.”

“I need her help.” Steve replied. He stared at Jasmine impatiently, and the woman just shrugged and gestured toward Brooklyn.

“Then go ask for it. Just don’t fuck her over, she likes you for some reason.”

Steve glared at the woman, knowing he had much bigger problems than Brooklyn’s snippy friend. She reminded him of the women who rejected him over and over again in the late thirties. Steve hadn't had to deal with a woman like that in a long time, and he didn't appreciate the trip down memory lane. He tried to push her words to the back of his mind, but they nagged at him.

_She likes you for some reason._

Steve hadn’t gotten the feeling that the SHIELD agents didn’t like him, but the more he thought about it, they didn’t seem too excited to see him either. Agent Hill watched him warily. Coulson was just excited to breathe the same air as Steve, but he didn’t necessarily want that either. The agents seemed excited to see _Captain_ _America_ , the man with the uniform and the shield, but they couldn’t care less about Steve Rogers. It was just a reminder that Steve Rogers died the day he let Abraham Erskine make him the world’s first super soldier.

Before, nobody wanted him because he looked sad and pathetic. After, people only wanted him until they realized he was still sad and pathetic beyond the new and improved exterior.

When he reached Brooklyn, Steve tentatively reached out and tapped her shoulder. She startled, whipping around and panting as she grabbed her chest. “Jesus, Steve. What are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to be here?”

“I mean, you are, but what are you _doing_ here?” Steve looked at how stunned her expression was and finally noticed the white pods in her ears with a cord that trailed down to her phone. She was on the phone.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you, I just…” He watched as she held her phone close to her chest, staring up at him with pursed lips and drawn brows to show she was pissed. “Never mind. I’ll do it myself.”

Her expression melted quickly, and she raised her brow, “Do what?”

Steve looked around the room, wary of all the agents who could be listening, “I need you to help me with something.”

“What kind of something?”

“The kind of something I don’t trust to do with anybody else.”

Brooklyn raised her finger, telling Steve to give her a minute, “Hey, I gotta go… I love you, too. Bye.”

Steve’s heart jumped into his throat at her words and he smiled, determined to be supportive despite how much he hated it, “Mason?”

“Yeah.”

Steve nodded and she stood, tossing the shag blanket on the bed and walking to the wall. She typed in a code and a panel moved aside, revealing a little cubby that was hers. After tossing her beanie with her other belongings, Brooklyn followed him wordlessly out of the barracks, and Steve noticed Jasmine shoot him a dirty look at they passed.

When they were alone in the hallway, Steve turned to Brooklyn, “Stark is trying to hack into the system.”

“What?” Brooklyn squawked and Steve quickly grabbed her mouth and gently pushed her against the wall, boxing her in with his massive frame. When he removed his hand, she gasped, quieter this time, “What do you mean he’s hacking into the system?”

“He thinks Fury is hiding something, and Banner thinks so, too.”

“You think I know what he’s hiding?” Brooklyn asked incredulously and Steve’s eyes drifted down the hallway as an agent passed them. The man looked at the pair curiously and Brooklyn just snapped, “Mind your damn business, Roberts.”

“Do you?” Steve asked when the man had passed, and Brooklyn lulled her head back against the wall and groaned. Steve leaned closer and ducked his head down, so he was inches from her face, “Don’t lie to me.”

“I know a lot of things you don’t know Steve; you’re going to need to be more specific.” Brooklyn hummed and Steve pushed away, grabbing her wrist, and dragging her down the hall of the ship, “Where are we going?”

Steve stopped in front of a big door, then looked back at Brooklyn, “Can you get in here?”

“In the storage containment unit? Yes. Why do you need to get in there?”

“Open the door, Hayes.” Steve ordered, crossing his arms as Brooklyn shifted her jaw back and forth. “If you don’t, I will.”

She snorted, “You can’t get that open.”

Steve grabbed the edge of the door and pulled, leaning all his weight against the locks as they creaked until they finally cracked and he slid it open, looking down at Brooklyn. She gulped, looking over her shoulder and motioning for him to go inside.

Voices echoed from the walkway above and Steve grabbed Brooklyn and pulled her against the wall, holding his gloved hand over her mouth as he watched the men continue walking away until they were out of view.

“You know I’m a spy, right? I know how to be quiet.” Brooklyn pushed Steve away roughly, but he was already distracted by the boxes across the walkway. “Steve?”

“Shh!” He hushed her, reading the storage containers quickly as he held his finger up to her. Then his gaze moved up to the top level, “Can you get up there?”

He looked to Brooklyn and she motioned to the stairs, “Yeah, over there.”

“Okay, meet you up there.” Steve told her, crossing the storage unit and using one of the crates as a step to jump up and grab the railing, easily clearing it and looking around the upper level.

Brooklyn’s loud whisper echoed in the room, “Show off. Why am I even here?”

Steve ignored Brooklyn, instead choosing to start open crates on the upper level. He found a bunch of glass bottles of green soda, and the remains of what looked like an old Iron Man suit. By the time Brooklyn had reached the upper level, Steve had ripped open half of the containers. He reached for the next box and pulled open the top, staring at it for a moment before looking up and glaring at Brooklyn. “Did you know?”

She stopped in the spot where she’d reached, looking into the box and gasping, “I-”

“Did you know about all of this?” Steve gestured to the Hydra mask and Tesseract powered weapons packed away in the crate in front of him. “Why do you have this?”

Steve wanted Brooklyn to tell him that she had no idea what she was looking at, and that she didn’t know why SHIELD had it. He wanted her to tell him that she was in the dark as he was, and that she would support him when he confronted Nick Fury about it. But her jaw just quivered, and her eyes stared at the box, telling Steve that she knew exactly what she was looking at. “SHIELD wanted to use the cube to power up the Hydra weapons.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Really, explain. Please, I’d love to know what SHIELD is doing with Nazi weapons.” Steve ripped open another crate and found even more guns and another mask. “How long have you known?”

“I’m an undercover operative, why would I know about all of this?”

“You clearly do.” Steve barked back and Brooklyn sucked in her breath, grabbing the railing and looking over it as Steve’s temper began to rise, “Brooklyn, we spent six weeks together locked in that cabin. Did you know about all of this?”

She clenched her jaw and looked down, avoiding Steve’s gaze. “I wasn’t allowed to tell you.”

“I can’t believe this.” Steve grabbed the gun and stood, walking towards Brooklyn. She pushed herself flat against the crates, flinching as he reached her. She slammed her eyes closed and grit her teeth, as if preparing for him to strike her, “Brooke, look at me.”

He spoke gently to lull her into a false sense of ease, and it worked, but when she opened her eyes he just grabbed her shoulder with his open hand and shoved her against the container, “Tell me what you knew.”

“I knew you would be angry, and I knew I couldn’t change what SHIELD was doing, so I made sure SHIELD wouldn’t take you. I saved you from yourself, so you wouldn’t have one of these dropped into your hand without warning. I realized that you wouldn’t stand for this, even if Fury’s intention were good.” Brook groaned as Steve pinned her even harder to the shipping crate, “Things are complicated, Steve. The world is more complicated than you remember it. We need to be ready.”

“Not like this. Not with these.” Steve growled as he pulled away and jumped over the railing, landing on his feet and storming out of the storage container. He made a beeline for the lab, but he heard Brooklyn’s voice calling loudly behind him.

Before he reached the door to the lab, he stopped and turned to her, clutching the weapon tightly, “Haven’t you done enough, Agent Hayes? Who are you even working for? Fury? Me? Yourself? You prepared me for SHIELD at Fury’s request, then made the personal call not to let me in. You kept secrets from me then said you did it for me, what’s your endgame Brooklyn?”

“I didn’t think I’d care about you.” She admitted bluntly and Steve laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the few agents that were walking nearby. When a few approached, Steve shot them a dirty look and they scattered, leaving the two to talk alone.

“You care about me? Really? Could have fooled me.” Steve turned towards the lab, seeing Fury was already inside, but before the door could slide open for him, he turned back to Brooklyn, “Do you have any idea how much it hurts that the only person who knows me isn’t interested? That literally any random woman on the street would take one look at me and give me their number, but the one woman who actually knows my personality is the only woman who won’t give me the time of day.”

Brook gasped in exasperation, running her fingers along her scalp as she looked at the ground, “It isn’t like that, Steve.”

“I don’t have time for your lies. I don’t know what your game is, but I’m done playing.” Steve left Brooklyn to go confront Fury, finding him asking Stark what he’d been doing.

“What is Phase 2?” Tony asked and Steve slammed the weapon the table, hearing the flick of Brooklyn’s heeled boots as she followed him into the lab.

“Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.” Steve looked to Tony with a bitter expression, “Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me.”

“I mean, it helps that you got a robot to help you.” Stark gestured to Brooklyn, but Steve didn’t so much as flinch. Tony noticed this, shrugging, “Lovers quarrel?”

Fury stepped up to Steve, trying to take his attention away from genius taunting him, “We collected everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean-”

“I’m sorry Nick, what were you lying?” Stark asked as he turned his screen around to show Fury the prototypes for Phase 2. Steve shifted his feet, feeling his body temperature begin to rise as he clenched his fists.

“Steve, let me explain.” Brooklyn stepped forward and grabbing onto Steve’s bicep, but he ripped it away and turned on her as Natasha and Thor entered the room. Brooklyn put her hands up in defense, looking to Natasha for help. “We need them.”

“No, no, nobody needs weapons like this! I ended Hydra. You…” Steve swallowed, feeling his whole body tremble with pent-up aggression. He couldn’t find the words he needed, so he shut down and turned away as he heard Banner ask the question on everyone’s mind.

“I’d like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction?”

“Because of him.” Fury pointed at Thor, and the god looked around at them in confusion. “Me?”

Brooklyn grabbed Steve’s arm again and he whipped around so fast Fury stopped talking, “If you touch me again, I’ll break your hand.”

“Agent Hayes, I’m going to need you to remove yourself from the situation. In fact, go back to New York. You’re nothing but a distraction and a nuisance.” Director Fury ordered the woman and she stood up straight, her expression one of hurt and anger.

She turned to Steve angrily, “You know what, I’m done giving you chances, you piece of shit. Get your head out of your self-righteous ass and realize that sometimes life isn’t black and white. I’m going home.” Brooklyn turned and glared at Fury and Romanoff before stomping out of the lab, leaving the Avengers to fight over Fury’s motives for using the Tesseract to defend Earth from otherworldly invaders.

“We’re… we’re a time bomb.” Bruce warned. His eyes were wild. Steve could tell he was beginning to lose his cool.

Fury saw it, too. He told the Doctor, “You need to step away.”

“Why shouldn’t the man let off a little steam?” Stark asked as he reached out to place his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve smacked it away and snarled, “You know damn well why! Back off!”

“Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me.” Stark mocked, staring at Steve with a confidence that Steve wanted to beat right off his face.

Steve was suddenly aware that nobody in the room was on his side. He was unwanted, unappreciated, and unwelcome. He was brought back from the dead to fight for an agency that wanted to undo everything he’d worked for, and then he was treated like a simpleton because he slept through seven decades. The Avengers had Captain America, whether they wanted him or not, because he didn't want to be there any more than the rest of them, and he was done being treated like a buffoon. 

“Right.” Steve smirked, starting to walk around Tony, “Big man in a suit of armor, take that off and what are you?”

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”

Steve took a step closer, his blood boiling, “I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. And I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”

“I think I would just cut the wire.” Tony argued back, tilting his head and grinning knowingly, “It’s like the robot agent said, sometimes life isn’t black and white.”

“Don’t talk about her.”

“Why?” Stark pressed, looking back at Fury and Romanoff before turning to Steve, “Because she finally grew a spine and walked away from you?”

“You know what…” Steve stopped himself and curled his hand into a fist, hissing through clenched teeth, “You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

“A hero? Like you? You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” Steve smiled a little, preparing to bite back at Stark, but the billionaire muttered under his breath, motioning towards Steve’s body, “You’ve got all that going for you, and you can’t even get that solid 6 and a half to give you the time of day.”

“You know what, put on the suit, let’s go a few rounds!” Steve yelled and suddenly Fury was holding onto his arms, pulling him back.

Tony laughed, “I’m not afraid to hit an old man.”

“Then put on the suit, let’s go!” Steve bellowed and the computer started beeping wildly. Everyone turned their attention to it and Bruce went to see what was happening.

“We got a hit.” Bruce said, looking around.

“I can get to it faster!” Tony snapped and Steve grabbed his arm, “You’re not going alone.”

“You gonna stop me?”

“Put on the suit.” Steve taunted again, ready to pummel Howard’s son into the Earth for all of his quips and jokes and arrogance. He’d pummel Stark for all of his anger towards Fury, and Brooklyn, and SHIELD, and waking up in a time that didn’t want him, and he didn’t want to be a part of.

Suddenly, Steve looked away from Stark as he heard Banner mutter, “Oh my God.”

Before anyone could ask what he meant, an explosion rocked through the lab, sending Steve and Tony flying back through the doorway. As the dust settled, Steve scrambled to his feet, helping Tony up and saying sincerely, “Put on the suit.”

As he helped Tony, heard Fury call into his comm, “Coulson, initiate official lockdown in the detention section. Hayes, if you’re on comms, make your way there as back up.”

“Yes, Sir.” Brooklyn’s voice cut through the comm and Steve grit his teeth as he sprinted towards the engine room. When he reached the door, one of the agents held it open for him and motioned him in, and Steve realized that engine room three was now a gaping hole in the side of the ship.

“Stark, I’m here!” Steve called as Iron Man flew up to the engine.

He looked at it for a moment, then told Steve through his comm, “I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position.”

Steve nodded and leapt over to the control panel Stark was motioning to, and pulled it open, revealing a slew of exposed wires and flashing lights. He sighed as Stark asked what it looked like, thinking Brooklyn had done a terrible job at teaching him anything useful for this terrible new world.

“It seems to run on some kind of electricity.” Steve chirped, knowing he wasn’t any help to the tech genius.

“Well,” Stark answered, strangely sincere, “You’re not wrong. See the lever over there, stand by it and wait for my word.”

Steve waited by the lever, watching as Stark worked to dislodge the debris. Once he finally got the biggest chunk out, he got in and started pushing. Steve practically had his hand on the lever, waiting for Stark’s word, when several SHIELD agents appeared and stared at the turbine blankly.

Suddenly, one threw a grenade towards Stark, and Steve leapt into the air, smacking it back down before swinging to the bottom level to engage. The first agent began to fight Steve hand to hand, but he simply grabbed the man and flung him into the open sky. Before Steve could register that he needed to get back to the lever, two more agents appeared from the doorway and started shooting rifles at Steve. He grabbed the gun from the man he’d thrown off the helicarrier and began firing back at the new agents trying to kill him.

_Hell of a time not to have my shield._

Steve kept trying to push back the agent, but they had more places to hide than Steve did, and he kept backing away as he shot. Finally, the agent aimed for Steve’s face and he flinched, ducking his head, and losing his footing. As his boot slipped, he began to fall out of the helicarrier, reaching out and grabbing a loose wire before he could be swept away.

He clung for dear life, reaching forward as best he could to try and pull himself back onto stable ground, but the helicarrier was falling fast and the wind was too strong. Steve heard a noise and looked down, seeing the glass container carrying Loki plummet to the ground. He started to slip a little, then tightened his grip, fighting his way a little closer to the ship as the agent starting firing at him again.

“Cap, hit the lever.” Stark’s voice was strained, and Steve knew he needed to get out now, or Iron Man would be nothing but shards of metal.

“I need a minute here.” Steve screamed as he fought his way back, hearing Stark call for him again over the comm. He managed to get a grip on the floor and pulled himself in, only to be shot at from below. Steve grit his teeth and crawled forward, aware of how close the bullets were to striking his face, but he pushed forward until he was close enough to reach up and pull down the red lever, freeing Stark from the turbine.

Cap struggled to get to his knees, wondering if it would be easier for one of those bullets to sneak through the metal rungs of the floor and pierce him through the skull. The idea of dying quickly and falling out of the sky seemed easy to Steve, but then he remembered that humanity needed him to stop Loki, and Brooklyn was still somewhere on this overrun ship.

Iron Man appeared quickly from below and took out the man who had been shooting at Steve, knocking the assailant unconscious before lying on his back in his suit. Steve panted as he sat down, needing a moment to catch his breath before he went back into the fray. At least the helicarrier was staying in the air. Plus, maybe Loki had fallen to the Earth and died. That would save them a lot of trouble.

There a moment of calm as Tony stood up and looked at Cap, “There’s nothing on the comms.”

“I know.”

“It’s quiet. No more fighting. No more gunshots.”

Steve groaned as he stood, stumbling a step and grabbing the railing before pushing his hair out of his face and straightening out. Tony removed his helmet, and sighed, “You okay?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tony grumbled, turning back to the agent he'd pummeled. “This whole mind control thing is a treat, isn’t it?”

“I killed a man.”

“Only one?” Tony asked. When Steve shook his head, Tony nodded, “Sometimes that’s just how it goes.”

"I know. Doesn't make it any easier knowing they were on our side once." Steve muttered.

Steve took a few steps towards the stairs and paused when Fury’s voice came through his comm, “Agent Coulson is down.”

“A medical team is on its way to your location.”

“They’re here. They called it.” Fury answered.

Steve looked to Tony, seeing how wrecked the man looked. Steve had found Coulson a nuisance, a distraction from his self-pity. All the man had wanted was for Steve to sign his cards.

“Are any other agents down?” A voice asked, and Steve lowered his head, waiting for the answer with bated breath.

After a pause, he heard Maria Hill’s voice cut through the comm, tentatively almost, “Fifteen, including Coulson. One agent missing.”

“Missing?” Fury asked and Steve’s heart began to beat faster in his chest. He had to find Brooklyn.

As Steve prepared to jump down to the same level as Stark, Maria Hill answered Fury’s question, “The cameras went out all over the carrier, but we know two agents were in the detainment section when Loki escaped. One of them is dead, one of them is missing. Might have been sucked out after the cell was dropped.”

Steve felt his lungs collapse as he gasped for air, clinging to the railings on either side of the stairs as he looked down at Stark. Tony studied Steve’s face for a moment, then looked away.

Brooklyn had been sent to the detention section to assist Coulson.

Steve jumped down to the level Tony stood on, and Stark reached out again and grabbed the soldier’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze with his armored hand, “I’m sorry, Cap.”

His throat felt tight and his legs felt heavy. Steve wanted to just collapse, but Fury informed everyone that Loki had gotten away with the scepter. “I’ll be fine.” Steve straightened up and clenched his jaw, realizing he’d seen the cell fall. Assuming she wasn’t the agent who was dead, she’d probably been sucked out after it. Nobody had been around to help her. She’d run out of her borrowed time.

Dangling precariously from the side of the ship, he watched helplessly as his best friend fell to her death. The memory seemed familiar, and Steve didn’t want to think about it. He had a job to do. They all did.


	16. Chapter 16

“Have you found her?” Steve asked Maria Hill when he entered the bridge of the helicarrier. Everyone had been ushered out before Tony and Steve arrived. Fury had been kind enough to give them time to clean up. Steve peeled out of his sweaty uniform and took a long, cold shower. He wanted to feel awake and feel alive. He was alive, and Brooklyn most likely wasn’t. He’d sobbed until he felt numb, then replaced his agony with rage. Steve would rip Loki apart with his bare hands. 

The bridge had been cleaned up until Steve could hardly tell there’s been a fight, as if it was wiped away and forgotten about. Steve couldn’t forget about it, though. He wasn’t a SHIELD robot, and he would do whatever needed to be done to bring Loki to justice for what he’d done.

When he saw Director Fury and Stark though, Steve’s resolve broke. He wasn’t expecting Stark to take Coulson’s death as hard as he did. Brooklyn wasn’t the only one lost. They had to avenge the man who tried to stop Loki when the rest of them couldn’t.

Hill shook her head, clearly feeling sorry for the Captain, “I’m sorry, Cap. We’ve searched everywhere. She most likely got sucked out after the cell dropped, unless she was taken by the hostiles when they left with the quinjet.”

“That’s almost worse.” Steve mumbled, rubbing his temples as he sighed, “Thank you.”

“We’ll let you know if we find her. We know you two were close.” Hill told Steve gently and took a few steps down the bridge to check on the computers with Fury as Steve took a seat at the conference table.

Steve looked to Stark, but he looked angry. He glared off into the distance, and Steve wished he could summon his anger again, but he just felt _guilty_. If he had been half as worried about the mission as he was about what SHIELD was doing trying to stop threats from other worlds, Coulson would still be alive. Brooklyn wouldn’t be missing.

The idea of her taken by Loki was so much worse than the idea of her being dead, but it was palpable. Loki knew Steve was fond of her. She would be the perfect bait to lure Steve away from stopping the demi-god. If Loki used his scepter to control her mind… Steve didn’t know what he would do if he had to fight Brooklyn.

“Where’s Romanoff?” Stark asked coldly, breaking Steve from his worries.

“She’s in the medical wing.” Fury answered simply, taking a step up the stairs to speak with Tony and Steve. “It’s just us.”

Steve dropped his head, staring blankly at the table as he sat his hands on his lap. He wore his pants, boots, and undershirt, but he’d struggled with the top of his uniform. It was difficult, and the more he struggled, the more he felt broken without Brooklyn to guide him as she always did.

“These were in Phil Coulson’s jacket.” Steve lifted his eyes to see what Fury was holding, and the director met his gaze, “Guess he never did get you to sign them.”

Fury tossed the bloody trading cards onto the table, and Steve’s stomach dropped. He carefully picked on up and looked at it, running his finger along the top.

Slight foxing around the edges.

Steve wasn’t willing to give the man his time and attention, because he didn’t want to be here. He wasn’t willing to be happy for Brooklyn because he wasn’t happy. He wasn’t able to be the bigger man dealing with Tony Stark because he was young and still stuck in World War II. He was a soldier who needed strict directions and the authority to lead, and that just wasn’t the world he lived in anymore. Brooklyn had tried to get him used to that, but he’d only used her as a distraction from the world he didn’t want to be a part of. And now she was gone.

Setting down the trading card, Steve looked out the front of the bridge, seeing the fluffy clouds floating by. Somebody would have to explain to Mason what happened to Brooklyn. He remembered that Brooklyn didn’t want SHIELD to know about her sister. Who was supposed to tell Dallas her sister was dead? Was she just supposed to worry about Brooklyn until she gave up and assumed something terrible had happened to her?

Suddenly, Tony stood up and paused for a moment, then walked off without a word. Steve watched him go, too broken to even move. Fury sighed and looked after Tony, clasping his hands behind his back, “Well, it’s an old-fashioned notion.”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Steve grumbled after a moment, needing to make sure what little was left of his team were okay.

“He’s in the detention section.” Hill called cautiously from the computer, shrugging when Fury shot her a look.

Steve wandered the empty halls of the helicarrier. It felt as if everyone had vanished, but he assumed they’d retreated to the barracks to mourn those they’d lost, just like the Avengers. He found Tony standing by the blood-stained wall, staring at it with his fist to his mouth.

Steve leaned against the railing at the opposite side and looked down at the closed door. To his surprise, it was actually Tony who spoke first, “Do you really think it’s worse if Loki took her?”

Sighing, Steve shook his head, “I just hate to imagine him taking her mind and playing with it.”

“But then she’d still be alive. Phil… Coulson, he’s gone.”

“Was he married?” Steve asked quietly, wondering if Coulson had a wife somewhere who was waiting for him to come home.

Stark didn’t look away from the wall as he spoke, as if in a trance, “No. There was uh, a cellist, I think.”

“He seemed like a good man.” Steve said quietly and Stark snorted, “He was an idiot.”

Steve sighed and shook his head, looking at the bloody wall with Stark before he started to walk towards the man, “We don’t know what happened.”

“He shouldn’t have taken on Loki alone-”

“We don’t know if he was alone.” Steve said sternly as Tony reached him and Stark laughed mockingly.

“What is it with you and that girl? She’s just a girl. I’ve never seen anyone so infatuated with someone so ordinary.” Stark groaned and turned away.

Steve bobbed his head a little as the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, “She’s patient. She helps calm me. When I’m overwhelmed, she reminds me that I’m just one person.”

Stark seemed to consider this and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever. Sap. Whether Loki has her or not, we have to find him.”

“Well, he’s not exactly subtle.”

“He’s a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered on it…” Tony paused, and Steve waited for him to finish his thought, “Son of a bitch. He’s going to my tower.”

Tony started jogging out of the detention unit, turning to Steve down the hallway, “Get Romanoff, meet me in midtown. I’m gonna need a new suit…” Tony spoke to himself as he kept walking away from Steve.

Steve looked for Romanoff, finally catching a glimpse of her fiery red hair through the window of one of the medical rooms. The door slid open and Steve didn’t waste any time with pleasantries, “Time to go.”

“Go where.” Natasha asked without so much as blinking. She didn’t seem phased by Steve’s appearance and demand.

“I’ll explain on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?” Steve asked. He looked up when the bathroom door slid open and Romanoff’s partner emerged.

“I can.” Barton said, devoid of any emotion.

Steve looked to Natasha questioningly, unsure if he was ready to trust the brainwashed archer he’d read so much about. Natasha gave him a firm nod though, and that’s all Steve needed. He didn’t have time to waste, “You got a suit?”

“Yeah.” Barton answered with as little vigor as he’d spoken before.

Steve didn’t need him to be excited, he just needed him to follow directions, “Then suit up.”

“Yeah, you maybe should, too.” Natasha said with a coy grin. Steve huffed, looking down at his blue undershirt as he tightened his jaw.

“I can’t get it on by myself.”

“Do I look like Hayes?”

“She’s gone.” Steve said bluntly and Natasha’s expression saddened with realization. “A little help would go a long way.”

Natasha nodded, looking to Clint. “Meet us in the hangar?”

“You got it, Nat. Captain.” Clint said with a smile and Steve felt a little more at ease in his presence.

He led Natasha back to the vault where Brooklyn had locked up his shield, handing her the red and white boning that he knew went on first, “I’ll figure it out, I’m just-”

“You’re okay, Cap.” Natasha told the soldier softly as she swiftly zipped him up before helping him into the sleeves, “I’m sorry about Brooklyn.”

“She was my first friend after everyone I knew died.” Steve answered without prompting, already knowing it would be some sort of ‘you two were close’ or ‘you really liked her’. Natasha held down the blue fabric and worked on putting it together, looking up at Steve but not saying anything. He chewed the inside of his cheek and sighed, “I just wanted to be someone she would be happy with, because I was so happy when it was just her and I.”

“That’s not realistic, Cap. The world needs you, and SHIELD needs her. It can’t be just the two of you.”

“Yeah, but now I can’t have her at all. I should have just been happy to have her in my life.”

“Her fling with that Mason guy, it’ll never last.” Romanoff said casually as she looked at Steve’s shield. When Steve didn’t respond, she looked over to him, “You know why, right?”

Steve’s brows furrowed and he pursed his lips thoughtfully, shaking his head a little. Natasha smiled and nodded, sighing at Steve, “Because she’s in love with you.”

“No. No, it’s not possible. I’ve tried, she’s not interested.” Steve stammered as he grabbed his shield and strapped it on, starting towards the door, “I’ve been very obvious.”

“And very oblivious because that girl is head over heels for you. Whatever reason she has for not wanting to date you isn’t lack of interest. That much is clear.”

Steve stopped and turned to Natasha, “Can we stop talking about her like she’s here. She’s almost certainly dead, and if she isn’t, she’s been taken by Loki. I’ll probably never see her again.”

Natasha shrugged, looking up at Steve as she walked past him, “There’s only one way to find out.”

She led him to the inside hanger of the helicarrier, where they met up with Hawkeye. Steve took the lead as they flanked him, charging towards a jet where a young man was tinkering with the controls. Steve hopped up the ramp and the man looked up in panic, “Hey, you guys aren’t authorized to-”

“Son,” Steve warned, looking down at the man, “Just don’t.”

The agent scrambled off as Natasha and Clint strapped into the cockpit, “Son?”

“It just slipped out.” Steve grumbled as he hit the button to close the back of the jet, “We don’t have much time.”

“Well than hang onto something, because it’s going to be a rough ride.” Clint said as he thrust the stick forward, picking up speed before flying out of the hanger and towards Manhattan.

* * *

By the time they reached New York though, there was a beam of light coming from the sky to Stark Tower and creatures zipping down from the portal into the city. Steve grabbed onto the top of the jet, hanging on as they approached, “Oh my God.”

“Stark, we’re on your three, headed north east!” Natasha called over the comm as they reached the city.

“What did you stop for drive thru?” Stark barked, “Swing up Park, I’m gonna lay them out for you!”

Clint did as Stark said, taking a hard right to come up Park Avenue. Natasha brought down the gun and began to shoot at the aliens as they grew closer to Grand Central Station. “Hold on!” Clint yelled when they reached the building, narrowly missing crashing into the aliens as he pulled the jet straight up towards the top of Stark Tower.

When they reached the top of the tower, Clint murmured, “Nat,” when he caught a glimpse of Loki fighting Thor.

“I see him.” Natasha answered, preparing to shoot the God of Mischief. Suddenly, Loki aimed his scepter at the quinjet and shot out the left engine, causing the jet to begin falling wildly out of the city skyline.

Steve clung on for dear life as his feet were lifted off the ground while the jet crashed into the side of a building. Clint tried desperately to keep enough control to put them down somewhere safe. He saw an empty area off to the side of the street and helped the jet down, crashing hard into the concrete and sliding to a stop into the bottom floor of a nearby building.

Natasha and Clint quickly unstrapped from the cockpit and opened up the rear, allowing Cap to run out first into the street. He looked up, seeing they were farther down Park Avenue with a perfect view of Stark Tower and the aliens descending from the sky. “We gotta get back up there!”

When they reached Grand Central, Natasha, Clint, and Steve stopped and looked up, seeing a massive creature emerge from the wormhole above the tower, along with hundreds more of the alien invaders. Dozens of the aliens shot out from the side of the leviathan, crashing through windows into office buildings to undoubtedly terrorize the humans inside.

Steve panted as he looked at the destruction, trying to decide where to even begin. “Stark, you seeing this?”

“Seeing. Still working on believing. Where’s Banner? He shown up yet?”

“Banner?” Steve asked, unsure where Stark’s mind was going. Banner fell out of the sky. They were lucky they knew Thor was alive and would hopefully be able to subdue Loki.

As quickly as Steve’s hopes were dreamt up, they were dashed as Loki sped by followed by a hoard of aliens, blasting into the busy city street. The three ducked behind an abandoned taxi, but Steve looked over his shoulder at the sound of screaming pedestrians below. “They’re fish in a barrel down there.”

“We got this, go.” Natasha urged Steve, and he didn’t ask for permission again, jumping over the Pershing Square Bridge and diving off of a truck as it overturned, running for his life to help get the civilians to safety. 


	17. Chapter 17

An hour later, Steve Rogers was beginning to lose faith. He was pinned down by the business end of an alien weapon, and only survived by being able to shove the weapon to the side of his head and got one good enough punch in to knock the alien to the ground.

Before Steve could even get to his knees, Barton was in his ear with his next destination, “Cap, there’s a bank on 42nd past Madison. They’ve cornered a lot of civilians in there.”

He stumbled to his feet, panting as he answered, “I’m on it,” before running towards 42nd Street. When he reached the bank, he looked around, hearing the screams of the people inside. He scaled the fire escape and summersaulted through the window, leaping to his feet, and throwing his shield at the alien he saw holding some sort of bomb.

When his shield hit the alien’s face, it fell back and the other two nearby turned to shoot at Steve. He dove behind a fallen table, hiding from their blasts as he heard the beeping of the bomb continue, telling him it had been armed. He kicked the table, knocking one of the aliens to the ground before he grabbed the second one and snapped its neck before throwing it over the balcony into the crowd below.

“Everybody! Clear out!” He screamed to the people below as the last living creature grabbed him from behind and began choking Steve with its arm and squeezing his head with the opposite hand. The alien began to rip off Steve’s cowl as he desperately tried to pull out of its grip. Steve caught a glimpse of the first alien he’d knocked out stand and prepare to shoot him.

Flipping over the alien who tried to strangle him, Steve used it as a shield before realizing the alien was scrambling for the bomb still ticking on the ground. Steve rolled away, grabbing his shield as he moved, and curled into a little ball as the bomb went off, hurtling him out of the second story window of the bank.

He landed hard on a car below, hearing the glass shatter beneath his weight as he groaned and shifted, struggling to find his footing.

“Steve!”

Captain America pushed himself up in an attempt to slide off the car, but the voice screaming his name was closer this time, followed by the sound of men telling the woman to come back.

“STEVE!”

He landed on his feet and blinked slowly, feeling hands on his upper arms as he swayed back and forth. Suddenly the hands were on his cheeks, holding him steady and forcing him to look down at the woman holding him. 

“Brooke?” Steve muttered as he grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking his head a little to clear it as she pushed his hair away from his eyes, “I thought you were dead.”

“I’m here.” Brooklyn murmured as she slid her palms to his cheeks, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve looked up at the sound of nearby screams, “I have to go-” He took a step and almost fell, Brooklyn grabbing him by the chest and holding him up as best as she could. It was then that Steve realized she was wearing a tank top and tight black shorts that barely reached her thighs. “What are you wearing?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m more worried about you!” Brooklyn pushed back his hair as another woman shoved past the police officers to join them. Brooklyn looked over her shoulder in panic, then looked to Steve and cringed.

The young policewoman chased after her, yelling, “We need you guys to keep moving, now!”

“Give us a minute.” Steve called weakly as Brooklyn held his chest. The cop looked him up and down, then ran back to her station to keep moving the civilians underground. Steve turned to the woman expectantly, “Can I help you miss?”

“You’re Steve?” She said incredulously, and Steve realized she was staring at Brooklyn, not him, “Your Steve is _Captain_ _America_?”

Steve’s head had cleared, which he thanked God for, because he realized he was seeing double. This new woman’s face was almost identical to Brooklyn’s but she was taller with a pixie cut of brown hair with honey-colored highlights. Her features were slightly rounder than Brooklyn’s sharp ones, giving her a softer look, but they were still the same. After a moment, it clicked for Steve, “Oh.”

“Steve, this is Dallas, my sister.” Brooklyn introduced nervously as shots fired overhead. She cowered a little as Dallas lunged towards her, wrapping her arms around her sister at the same time Steve did.

Steve looked down at the two women, seeing them both looking up at him expectantly, “It’s weird seeing two of you.”

“I don’t think we look alike.” Brooklyn started, but Dallas cut her off with a laugh, “Yeah, our Aunt Jenna says the same thing.” Brooklyn glared up at her sister and the younger woman shrugged, “What?”

Another hoard of aliens came storming down the road and Steve pushed the women behind him, holding up his shield, “Get out of here.”

Steve was very aware of Brooklyn’s arms wrapped around his stomach, holding tight to him as the aliens approached, “Please don’t leave me.” She whispered, and Steve’s whole body shook at her words, remembering what Natasha had said earlier. Perhaps she was just scared, and she knew Steve would die to protect her. But she was here, with him, and Mason was nowhere to be found.

“You gotta go.” Steve said without looking over his shoulder, and he felt her arms tighten. He looked over his shoulder and realized Dallas was pulling on her older sister, trying to get her to listen. “Brooke, please. I have to finish this. I need to know you’re safe,” Steve paused, seeing the terror in her bright eyes, but it wasn’t for herself, it was for him, “or else I won’t be able to focus. Please, go where they tell you. If I make it, I’ll find you.”

“If you don’t make it, I’ll kill you.” Brooklyn threatened as she loosened her grip on Steve’s torso, grabbing onto her little sister’s arm instead, “I have faith in you.”

As the two women started to run away, Steve took a step towards them, “I love you.”

Brooklyn turned and opened her mouth to answer, but an alien shot in their direction as two firemen ushered them into the subway station and out of sight. Steve turned back to the aliens as they reached him, bashing one down with his shield as Thor landed beside him.

Steve’s shield ricochet back to him and he knocked down two aliens before being shot in the stomach by a stray blast. Steve fell on his stomach as Thor took over fighting, flipping a car into several aliens, yelling “Get off our dicks!”

“That… that’s not the appropriate use of that… never mind.” Steve grumbled as he hung his head, trying to catch his breath.

Thor reached down and offered his hand, and Steve took it thankfully, allowing the Asgardian to pull him to his feet. “You ready for another bout?” Thor asked while Steve held his aching side. 

“What, are you getting sleepy?” Steve quipped, looking at Thor jealously, wishing he could be as durable as the god. He was tired and he was hurting. He wanted Brooklyn to come back and hold him again. Feeling needed by the woman was the only thing keeping him going.

She was alive. She wasn’t just alive, but she wasn’t with Loki. She was okay, and that was enough for Steve to get up and keep fighting, despite feeling like they were losing. If he lost, she’d die, and if they won… he’d told her he loved her. He’d have to deal with the aftermath of that.

“I can close it. Does anybody copy?” Black Widow’s voice cut through the comm, “I can shut the portal down.”

“Do it!” Steve barked, seeing the end in sight, but Tony’s voice argued to wait. “Stark, these things are still coming!”

“I have a nuke heading straight for New York.” Stark answered and Steve looked to Thor as Tony added, “And I know just where to put it.”

Steve sighed, seeing what Tony’s train of thought was. If he put the missile through the wormhole, it would save Manhattan. If he didn’t… well, then Steve would never know what Brooklyn was going to say.

He watched Stark push the missile up through the portal, and both Stark and the nuke disappeared from Steve’s vision. He waited with bated breath to see what would happen. After a few moments, all the Chitauri around them fell dead, and Steve looked from the bodies to the portal, waiting for Stark to return.

Until he saw Stark return, he wouldn’t know it was over.

One moment bled into another, and Steve still waited, wondering where Iron Man was. He considered the aftermath of Tony’s death, and felt the guilt of his own failure in trying to understand Howard’s son. After another minute, Steve raised his hand to his ear and made the call, “Close it.”

He lowered his head in shame. He made the decision to let Howard’s son die. He hadn’t given Tony a chance. He hadn’t bothered to give any of them a real chance and for some reason he was the one responsible for their actions and Stark's sacrifice.

As the portal closed, a dark figure fell through the clouds. Steve squinted into the sun, realizing it was Tony.

“Son of a gun.”

He continued free falling, seemingly unable to fly. Any relief Steve had felt at Iron Man's resurgence from the portal died when Thor started swinging his hammer to fly, “He’s not slowing down!”

Before Thor could rescue Stark though, the Hulk appeared from nowhere, grabbing the limp metal suit and sliding down a building before crashing into the concrete below. Steve and Thor sprinted towards them as Hulk discarded Tony’s body to the side.

Thor ripped off Tony’s faceplate before Steve knelt down, getting close to Stark’s face in an attempt to hear if he was breathing. Nothing. He leaned back and studied Tony, pressing his left hand to the dim arc reactor on the front. Nothing.

Steve leaned onto his foot as a feeling of defeat washed over him. There hadn’t been another way. Nobody else could have gotten that nuke away from Manhattan. At least he’d come back to Earth. Steve couldn’t imagine having to explain to the world that the infamous Tony Stark would spend eternity floating lifelessly through the abyss of space.

The Hulk roared loudly, and Tony startled awake. Steve perked up at the sight, beaming at his teammate as the man gasped, “What the hell? What just happened?” Tony looked around at the men in panic, “Please tell me nobody kissed me.”

Steve sighed in relief, looking around at smoking rubble around them. The city was silent except for the distant wail of sirens. “We won.”

“Alright, hey,” Tony exclaimed, still lying on his back in the powerless suit. “Good job guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day.” His eyes looked to the side, his face unable to move, “You guys ever try shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I wanna try it.”

Steve couldn’t be mad at Tony’s incoherent babbling. They owed Tony everything. If that nuke had hit Manhattan, they’d all be dead. For the first time in a long time, Steve was so thankful he wasn’t dead.

“We’re not finish yet.” Thor said firmly. He gazed up at Stark Tower, and Steve followed his gaze. They still had to find Loki. They had to collect the Tesseract. They had to clean up the mess they’d made of New York City.

“And then shawarma after?”

“Yeah, then shawarma after.” Steve replied as he reached down for Stark’s hand. Tony grit his teeth and forced his arm up, taking Steve’s hand and allowing the soldier to pull him to his feet. Steve looked Tony over worriedly, looking for any signs of serious damage, “I’m really glad you’re okay, Stark.”

“Yeah, that makes two of us. Where’s your brother?” He looked to Thor and he motioned towards the tower. Tony hummed, then clapped his hands together, “Get Katniss and Widow. It might take all of us to stop him.”

“Barton, what’s your twenty?” Steve asked into his comm as he squinted up at the destroyed tower.

“I’m about four blocks out. Heading your way.”

“Romanoff, you still on the roof?”

“I’m here with Selvig. We’re doing okay. Might need Thor to come collect this thing.”

Steve looked to Thor and he nodded, swinging his hammer and flying straight up to the top of the skyscraper. Steve looked to Hulk and Tony, panting, “We’ll meet them there-”

“Steve!” Brooklyn’s voice pierced through the silence and Steve spun around in time to see her leaping over rubble to get to him. He met her halfway, grabbing her roughly and pulling her to him. Steve grabbed her lower back with one hand and wrapped the other one around her shoulders, holding her face inches from his as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. “Are you okay?” She breathed, eyes darting rapidly between his eyes and his lips.

He opened his mouth to answer, needing to answer her with his words. This was somebody’s girlfriend, and Steve would be furious if someone scooped up _his_ girlfriend and began shoving their tongue down her throat in the middle of Pershing Square.

Despite this, Steve reached forward and closed the gap between them, kissing her hungrily as he tightened his grip around her shoulders to keep her close. She let out a surprised hum at the motion but didn’t seem unhappy with the kiss. Steve twisted his arm so he could bury his gloved hand in her messy hair, holding her like a vice by the lower back. She didn’t try to get away, holding him tightly by the shoulders and moaning quietly as she returned his affection.

Brooklyn pulled away, gasping for air and staring at Steve in shock, “Steve, I-”

“You’re mine now.” Steve told her gruffly, chasing her lips again for another firm kiss. “There’s no more Mason. You tell him it’s over.”

“Cap, the lady needs a say in this!” Tony called from behind the pair, but his words fell on deaf ears as Steve stared at Brooklyn possessively.

“You’re mine.” Steve repeated darkly, rubbing his hand over her back, “And I’m yours. I always have been.”

Brooklyn leaned her head forward to press against Steve’s and he breathed in the scent of dust and sweat on her. She closed her eyes and shifted her head to bump her nose against Steve’s, “It isn’t that simple.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer. I want you, and you’re going to give me a chance. I can be everything you need; you just need to give me a chance.” Steve’s voice broke as his mind raced after the day’s events hit him. “Brooke, I thought you were dead. Then after realizing you were alive, I thought we were all going to die, there was a missile launched at the city. We don’t have time to waste. I need you now.”

Brooklyn kissed Steve tenderly, keeping her nose pressed against his face as she latched her lips to his. Her right arm held steadily across his shoulder blade, but her left hand found its way to the base of his neck. She scratched his hair line for a moment until she pulled away, “I need you, too.”

Steve nodded, vaguely aware of someone approaching through the wreckage. He didn’t care, he’d finally gotten his way. “You tell Mason he isn’t going to see you again. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“Who the hell is Mason?” Steve and Brooklyn turned to face the feminine voice, seeing Dallas standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips. She looked at Steve hungrily though, licking her lips as she added, “I see you two have… yeah.”

Brooklyn looked to Steve, seeming to realize he needed to leave, “I have to spend some time with my sister. This is important.” He grumbled as he set her down, looking over at his teammates as they motioned for him to join them at Stark Tower, but he had more pressing things to worry about.

“But what about Mason?” Steve was impatient. He had every intention of letting Brooklyn spend time with her sister, but first, he needed to know she’d be single next time he saw her.

“Yeah, what about Mason?” Dallas mocked, her pretty face a mixture of curiosity and coyness.

Brooklyn sighed, looking past Steve to see the Hulk start to wander back to Stark Tower, “They need you. We can talk later.”

Steve grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his chest, using his free hand to tilt up her chin so she had to look at him, “I’m not moving a muscle until I know you’re ending it. I’ll kill him.”

Suddenly Tony appeared and clamped his hand onto Steve’s shoulder tightly, “Whoa, whoa there, Buddy. It’s been a big day. We killed a lot of aliens. You’re having a bit of a moment, but we can’t just go kill random dudes dating the girl we like. That’s not very Avenger-like. Plus, you’re gonna make the Hulk cry.”

Before Steve could beat Tony back into outer space, Brooklyn took back his attention, ignoring Tony’s remarks to reprimand Steve herself, “Wow, yeah, no, that’s extreme. How about no.” Brooklyn answered calmly as she tugged her arm away. “There’s no need to be so jealous… that’s Mason.” She pointed to Dallas and her sister just snorted, nodding her head in a way that told Steve she wasn’t surprised, but he certainly was.

“You’re dating… your sister?”

“No, idiot, I made up Mason so I wouldn’t have to explain to Fury why I needed time off to spend with my sister. She’s moving to New York and wanted help looking for apartments. Mason doesn’t exist.”

“But, you were so happy.” Steve said sadly and Brooklyn just sighed, shaking her head as a knowing smile formed on her lips. They were redder than normal from his kisses, and he wanted to see if he could turn them cherry red. “I thought you’d found someone.”

“Steve, the only man I care for is you.” Brooklyn murmured, sliding her palm up his cheek until her nails tickled against his ear, “I love you, too.”

Steve was dumbfounded by her confession, but he was beyond elated by the revelation that there was nobody else. It was only him. She was his.

He pulled her into a chaste kiss, then began backing away, “I gotta go. I gotta go deal with some things, but then, then I’ll see you? I’ll see you later? We’re getting… uh, shawarma, apparently? You like shawarma?”

“I actually do.” Brooklyn laughed and Steve felt like he was about to take flight from how angelic it sounded. “I’ll meet you there.” Dallas cleared her throat and Brooklyn added, “We’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, yeah, see you soon.” Steve began to sprint after the other Avengers, running as fast as his boots could handle. His legs carried him faster and faster as his heart began to beat like a machine gun, pounding so hard he thought it might burst. He slid to a stop at the door of the tower, realizing Stark and Barton had waited for him. “Where’s Banner?”

“The Hulk took the scenic route. Climbed the side of the building.” Tony grumbled, hitting the code to bring his private elevator down. “So, I see you made up with the robot. Threatened to murder somebody too, that’s always a good start to a relationship. Really drives home how stable you’ll be at home.”

“She loves me.” Steve murmured, looking up to Barton when he realized the archer had a smirk on his face, “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Barton answered, chucking to himself, “I just don’t think you’re ready for Agent Hayes.”

“What makes you say that?” Steve asked, not about to let Barton’s opinion sway his feelings, but feeling the strong desire to defend his girl. “If you got something to say, spit it out.”

Clint just shrugged as the elevator dinged and opened to the destroyed lounge area that had been Tony’s private haven once, “She does a lot of undercover work. She’s gone a lot. She gets sent on missions to get close to people. You’re gonna share her with a lot of strange men. You don’t seem to be the type that’s okay with that.”

“She’s worth it.” Steve argued, but Clint’s words hit a chord with him. “We’ll figure it out.”

“She’s a great agent, and a fun person to be around. I’ve heard she’s great in bed.” When Steve practically growled, Clint added, “Heard, not experienced.”

“Table the gossip boys. We’re almost done.” Tony breathed as he approached Thor and Natasha, the latter holding Loki’s scepter tightly. She motioned with her head towards the stairs, where Loki was sprawled out, unconscious.

As the group spoke to each other, he began to stir, and Clint knelt down right in front of him, drawing his arrow so the first thing Loki would see when he woke up was the archer prepared to kill him.

When Loki finally pushed himself onto his elbows, he came face to face with the six Avengers hovering over him threateningly. He smiled weakly and muttered, “If it’s all the same to you… I’ll take that drink now.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Smut ahead!  
> If you would like to read this story in it's PG-13 form, please head over to fanfiction.net to read. (The mature version will be posted here, and the smut-less version will be posted several days after on ff.net)
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13731691/1/Nodus-Tollens

Steve hadn’t even been allowed to change before Tony had begun yelling at everyone that it was shawarma time. Steve had been given about thirty minutes to start coordinating search and rescue before Tony burst into the room and told him he needed to eat, and that he’d done enough. Steve didn’t necessarily agree with that statement. People were trapped under rubble. People were dead. They couldn’t just stop working and bombard somebody’s shawarma shop dressed in battle uniforms.

Except that’s exactly what Tony intended to do. He corralled everyone, even forcing Thor to bring Loki because he rightfully didn’t trust the God of Mischief to be left behind. They strolled down the deserted streets, seeing the first responders begin to search for survivors. Steve felt sick to his stomach as they passed by the hardworking police officers and firefighters storming the buildings. But Tony Stark wanted shawarma, so that’s what they were doing instead of helping.

“I hate everything about this.” Steve grumbled as he walked beside Natasha and Clint. He had his arms crossed and shoulders squared, looking like a spoiled child who wasn’t getting his way.

Natasha chuckled and shrugged, “Stark’s eccentric. Let him have this thing. He put a nuke through a wormhole and saved humanity.”

“Yeah, but we also blew up half the city.” Steve said as he eyed the redhead, “But I am hungry.”

“Exactly. We’re laying low. We deserve a chance to catch our breath, too.” She told Steve, taking a step closer so she could bump her hip into him, “Plus, I heard your lady friend is meeting us.”

Steve smiled at that. The thought of seeing Brooklyn again and getting to actually talk to her put him at ease. He also owed her an apology for his behavior earlier. “I threatened to kill her imaginary boyfriend.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, because you are clearly very into her, but she’s really not that special.” Steve glared at Natasha, but she just shrugged it off, “She’s just a person, Steve. Don’t be so intense. She’s so used to pretending to be somebody else that she’s insecure in her own skin. I know that much.”

Steve considered this, gazing at Natasha for more clues, but she offered none. All she gave Steve was a nod towards the shawarma shop, and the two women standing just inside the door. The soldier sprinted forward, passing Tony and Bruce, who was looking around in terror at all the damage he had caused as The Other Guy.

But to Captain America, none of it existed anymore. For a brief time, all he saw was the scantily clad, mahogany haired, stunningly captivating woman cowering just inside the shattered door. When he reached her though, the only thing he could get out was, “Hey.”

“Hi.” Brooklyn answered back, pressing her hand to Steve’s, “You feeling better?”

Steve’s shoulders slumped as he laughed. He finally felt relaxed, “Yeah, I’m so sorry. I was…”

“Intense. A little insane?”

“Yeah. But I don’t regret any of it.” Steve ducked his head and snuck a kiss.

Dallas gave a loud, fake cough as the other Avengers reached the door, “We told the owner to expect some business. He’s working on cleaning up the back but thinks the food shouldn’t have too much plaster in it.”

“Good. After palladium poisoning, I doubt my constitution could handle any more foreign substances.” Tony grumbled as he plopped into a nearby chair. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the sign flickering as two Middle Eastern men worked on sweeping away the debris, “Ya’ll don’t sell booze here, do you?”

Steve turned to Brooklyn, realizing she was squirming in his iron grip, “Sorry!”

“You’re understandably really out of it, so it’s fine. Today.” She said as she stepped back and took a deep breath. She looked to her little sister, who gazed at the Avengers with wide eyes and a mouth watering smirk, “Dee?”

“Do you think the blonde would let me touch his hair?”

“No, Thor will not let you touch his hair, get back here.” Brooklyn yanked her sister away from the god before addressing Steve, “We can pull this little table over to make it bigger?”

Steve considered this, looking between Brooklyn and the other Avengers. Natasha and Clint were ordering while Thor studied the menu with squinted eyes. Tony and Bruce were already seated as the latter shifted uncomfortably in the shirt Tony had loaned him once he calmed down. Thor had handcuffed Loki to the side of the wall with a muzzle over his sharp tongue to give the heroes some silence. Still, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he watched Steve with Brooklyn. 

“We could sit here? Just the three of us?” Steve suggested shyly while he gestured to the tiny table against the wall.

Dallas scoffed, “That’s not fun.”

“Dee, please.” Brooklyn groaned, looking from her little sister to Steve, “The whole gang is here. I need to make sure we’re all on the same page. I still don’t want SHIELD to know about her.”

“Your secret is safe with me. And it’ll be safe with them, too. I’ll make sure of it. I don’t want to share you.” Steve growled into her ear, and he saw her smirk when she pushed him away. He dove back in and whispered in her ear, “Can I steal you away? Just for a little while?”

“No, we just survived an alien invasion and I need to make sure my sister is okay.”

“Listen,” Dallas groaned, leaning on her sister’s shoulder, “If you two want to gaze into each other’s eyes and tell each other how you’ve been pining over one another for months, that’s fine with me. I’ll just plop my cute little ass down in this free chair, next to Thor.”

Brooklyn and Steve exchanged a glance as Thor sat down, looking up at them expectedly. “Aren’t you guys going to eat?”

“Not hungry.” Steve and Brooklyn answered in unison, but Dallas leaned against the empty chair next to his, “I’m starving. She hasn’t fed me.”

“You’re a grown ass adult, feed yourself.” Brooklyn argued and the younger sister winked and walked to the counter to order her food, taking Thor’s gaze with her.

Steve pulled out a chair at the small table, gesturing for Brooklyn to sit. He sat across from her, swiping the half-eaten food left on the table before the invasion onto the floor. After tugging off his gloves, Steve grabbed her hands and both of his. “Hi.”

She smiled softly, “Hi, Steve. How are you?”

“I’m alive.”

“Great, so am I.”

“How, exactly, are you alive?” Steve asked cautiously and Brooklyn smiled, looking over at the Avengers.

“I was in the cell when Thor was dropped. He got us out. He brought me back to Manhattan.” Steve nodded, making a mental note to thank Thor later for saving her. Brooklyn swept her eyes over Steve, eventually landing on the spot where he’d been blasted by the alien weapon, “You’ve been shot!”

“I’m fine. It’ll heal.” Steve assured her, but his heart swelled at her worry. It reminded him of their time at the Retreat. Brooklyn knelt beside Steve, studying his wound was she ran her fingers over the ripped fabric. From above, he had a clear view of her cleavage and he looked up quickly as a deep blush overtook his features, “So, uh, what are you wearing?”

She seemed to realize what he’d gotten a glimpse of because she quickly put her hand over her breasts and stood, readjusting her tank top and pulling her shorts down a little, “Dallas didn’t know about what I did and I figured the SHIELD logo would draw a lot of attention. I ditched the uniform after we crash landed and I wasn’t able to get back to the hotel when we reached Manhattan.” She looked down at her top for a moment, then pulled her hair over her chest, “It’s a little more revealing than what I wore at the Retreat, isn’t it?”

“I don’t mind.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” Brooklyn answered shyly. Steve could see her cheeks tinge a little at his words, and she looked over longingly at her sister. “I wish I were more like her. After Mom and Dad died, I got depressed, and she got bold. She had to be, she was the girl with no parents. I was old enough to know what we should have had.”

“I don’t find you timid.” Steve said honestly, unsure where this was going. Was this the insecurity Natasha was talking about?

“I’m not timid, per se, I just don’t let people in very well. She’s incredibly open with everyone she meets, as you can see.” Brooklyn gestured to her sister, and Steve realized the woman was now stroking Thor’s bicep as he laughed loudly at something she’d said. “I’m not like that. I’m a background character. That’s why your affection kinda freaks me out, I’m not used to having somebody care _so_ _much_ about me. Nobody ever really gets the chance, and I like it that way.”

Steve rested his cheek on his knuckles as Brooklyn sat back down across from him. He wanted to give her the world. She’d cared about him when nobody else did. He wanted to return the favor. “I know you don’t like to let people in, and that includes me, but I want you to trust me. I’ll never hurt you, and I’ll never let anyone know your secret. Nobody else gets me like you do, and I’m not going to waste my time trying to get to know somebody new. I found you and I want you.”

“My gosh, you imprinted on that girl like a zebra finch. Give her some room to breathe Rogers, you’re suffocating all of us!” Tony yelled through a mouthful of food from the other table.

Brooklyn giggled as Steve rolled his eyes and she held his hand a little tighter, “I’m here. You’ve got me.” She leaned forward and kissed him softly, whispering, “Dallas leaves the day after tomorrow, assuming the flights go out. Can I come stay at your place? I’ll sleep on the couch, just like old times.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, that would be great. Assuming it isn’t in shambles…” He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek as a blush crept across his pale skin, “You don’t have to sleep on the couch.”

She raised her brow and Steve’s stomach churned. He looked over, seeing the rest of the Avengers engaged in conversation amongst themselves. When he glanced at Loki, he found the God of Mischief watching him carefully. “We can talk more about it later. When we’re alone.”

Brooklyn noticed what Steve was looking at and stiffened, clenching his hand a little tighter, “I think maybe we should go.”

“Nothing will happen to you, I promise.”

“Get some rest. I’ll see you Sunday night?” Brooklyn asked, standing quickly. Steve just nodded as she moved to the Avengers, asking them quietly to not mention her sister to anybody. Dallas looked as confused as Steve when Brooklyn pulled her to her feet and led her out the door of the Shawarma Palace, shooting Loki a warning glare as they left.

Steve took Dallas’s spot, and Natasha took her feet off of Clint’s lap to turn to him, “So, that was weird, right?”

“Yeah.” Steve looked past the table to the God of Mischief, “It was. But today was a weird day.”

“He’s not wrong.” Tony pointed at Steve, taking another huge bite of his lamb shawarma, “This is delicious, you sure you don’t want something, Cap? I’ll spare ya a few bucks.”

“No, thank you. I’m fine.” Steve said as he leaned his cheek against his fist, staring down at the table. He wasn’t sad like he knew he looked; he was exhausted. A little smile formed across his lips at the thought of seeing Brooklyn again, after a shower and a good night’s sleep. At his apartment, alone.

* * *

Saturday the Avengers escorted Thor and Loki to Central Park, where Thor was beamed back to Asgard, leaving a searing mark on the overpass they stood on. Steve said his goodbyes to the others and took off on his Harley to his home. At least, what was left of it.

While the building was still standing, the windows had been blasted in, and his couch had been destroyed. At least his apartment was still in one piece, the woman who lived above him had an alien chariot and corpse littering her kitchen.

Steve parked out front, using a chain he’d requested from Stark to tie his motorcycle to lamp post outside his apartment building. Friday night saw panic and celebrations. Saturday, however, began to see protesters and looters. Nick Fury suggested the Avengers stay off the radar for a while. Tony offered to deal with the press side of it all. Steve was just thankful to be able to go hide.

When he reached his door, Steve realized it was cracked open a little. He stiffened as he carefully pushed it open, peeking inside. “Show yourself.”

“Stand down, Captain. It’s just me.” Director Fury stepped out from Steve’s kitchen. “I’m surprised it’s still standing. I was prepared to offer you a new home in D.C.”

“I’m not ready to leave New York yet.”

“But what about when June comes?” Fury questioned as he ran his gloved hand along Steve’s tattered couch. “That’s when Agent Hayes is being called back. She called me this morning. Told me that she broke things off with her boyfriend yesterday. Said she realized she had feelings for you when she saw you on the ground helping civilians or something like that. Agent Hayes informed me that she was going to pursue a relationship with you. I’m assuming you’re aware of this?”

“Yes, Sir. I initiated the relationship.”

 _I_ _informed_ her _that we’d be in a relationship._

Steve winced at his own memory and Fury chuckled, “Well, I gave her my blessing, on one condition.” Fury reached inside his trench coat and pulled out a manila envelope. “That you consider this.”

“Sir?” Steve opened the envelope and studied the contents quickly, flipping from the first page to the second, then the third. “You want me to lead a team at SHIELD?”

“I do. The STRIKE team is an elite kill squad. I’d like you and Romanoff to work with them. I think you’d be a real asset.”

“Brooklyn recommended I didn’t join SHIELD.”

“That was months ago. Plus, she wouldn’t be your handler for this. You’d be your own. So, you can date whomever you choose, and you won't need her blessing on what jobs you can do. The only objection you’ll get from me is if your relationship effects the work either of you do. You’re aware of what she does, aren’t you?”

“I think so, Sir.” Steve grumbled as he flipped through the packet again. “Does she think I should do this?”

“Don’t know. I told her she could have the rest of the month off, and that if you agreed to our terms, you should move to D.C. with her in June.” Fury smiled knowingly, his white teeth gleaming in the dark apartment, “We’ll have an apartment ready for you. Enjoy the next three weeks, Captain. Good luck with Agent Hayes.”

Steve showed Fury out the front door, watching him cautiously until he reached the stairs, “Thank you, Sir.”

He closed and locked his door before snatching the packet off of his broken end table. Steve stripped out of his checkered shirt and slacks, discarding them in his hamper and crawling into his too-plush bed in just his boxers.

Steve read the packet again by the light of his bedside lamp, considering Fury’s offer until he heard his phone vibrate on his nightstand.

_Goodnight darling. (I’ve waited so long to actually call you that for real) I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow. Sleep well.—Brooklyn_

The message was sent along with a picture of her and Dallas laying on the bed of their hotel room, the younger sister focused on her phone while Brooklyn made a cheeky grin for the camera. Steve smiled as he sat the packet on his table and laid his head into the pillow, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he’d have Brooklyn in his arms.

* * *

Steve awoke to the sound of his phone blaring loud rock music. He turned over and tried to grab his phone, accidentally whacking his table a little too hard and causing the wood to crack. When he finally got his cell into his hand, he realized who had changed his ringer, “What do you want, Stark?”

“How soon can you be here?” Stark wasn’t teasing and he wasn’t happy, “Banner and I need you.”

“Twenty minutes?” Steve bounded to his feet and grabbed a green button down from his closet, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just get here as soon as you can.” Tony said in hushed tones, “We’ll explain when you get here.”

Steve was dressed and out the door within two minutes and speeding down the road in five. It took longer than usual to get from his apartment to midtown as most of the roads were still closed to civilian traffic. True to his word though, Steve was walking into Stark Tower seventeen minutes from the time he hung up, and the elevator doors opened to Tony’s lab at exactly twenty.

“I’m here, what’s happening?” Steve asked as he strode towards Tony and Pepper, noticing how Bruce massaged his temples on a stool nearby. “What’s wrong?”

“Tony… why is Steve here?” Pepper’s voice was displeased, and her narrowed eyes told Steve that she was skeptical of Tony’s motives.

“You said it was an emergency.” Steve said evenly and Tony burst into giggles as Banner looked between the genius and the soldier nervously.

“I never said it was an emergency. I just said Banner and I needed you and that we’d explain when you got here.”

“I never said anything. I sat quietly in the corner and told him not to bother you, but he didn’t listen.” Banner argued and Pepper crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one heel, pursing her lips at her boyfriend.

“What have you done?”

“I haven’t done anything! And neither has Cap, so we need to have ‘the talk’, you know?” Tony laughed and the woman dropped her arms and huffed.

She looked to Steve, who just sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, “While you’re here, would you mind if I got a couple of quotes from you to give to the press on behalf of the Stark Relief Fund?”

“Of course. It’ll make my trip worthwhile.” Steve said with a pointed look to Tony.

Tony grabbed his stomach as he laughed, leaning back against one of his worktables as he waved Steve back with his other hand, “No, seriously, I think we should talk about it! What if you break her in half?”

“I’m not going to break her in half, and I’m not a virgin.” Steve muttered as he turned and stormed out of the lab after Pepper.

As he tried to leave, the elevator doors slammed in his face, and when Steve tried to press the button, an automatic voice echoed overhead, “I’m sorry Captain Rogers, but Mr. Stark has requested you stay in the lab. He has business to speak with you about.”

“Business, for the love of God Tony! You woke me up and drug me over here to talk about Brooklyn and me? I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You _informed_ the woman she was going to be your girlfriend; I think we need to have a little talk about consent.” Tony hummed as Steve wandered back into the room. “What is it about her? I need to know, or else I won’t sleep tonight. And another thing, I called you at 10 A.M. I assumed you’d be awake.”

Steve crossed his arms, feeling the fabric of his shirt pulling against his tight muscles as his whole body stiffened. “She just gets me, okay?”

“And that has nothing to do with you two spending six weeks locked in a cabin in the woods with only each other?” Bruce asked cautiously, lifting his head, and squinting at Steve. “All joking aside, it kind of sounds like Stockholm Syndrome. You two weren’t intimate, but you were acting like a couple. She feels like your wife. I think that's why you're so adamant about getting back to that type of relationship, because you feel like you're married.”

“What the big guy said.” Tony nodded towards Bruce while Steve glared at the floor, not wanting to admit that they were probably right. “So. When’s the flirty robot leaving?”

“If you’re referring to Dallas, she’s leaving today, and why is she the flirty robot?”

“She was ‘this’ close to climbing into Thor’s lap. If you were going after that sister, I would have understood. Her sister is a little demurer.” Tony explained, then snorted, “Unless that’s why you like her? Because she won’t jump your bones?”

Steve chose not to respond to Tony’s theories, instead leaning against the wall and gesturing towards him. Suddenly, Steve felt the need to prove that he had every intention of sleeping with Brooklyn. Maybe Tony would actually say something useful, seeing as Steve didn't know the first thing about women, “Since you won’t let me leave, might as well hear what you got to say.”

Stark grinned and clapped his hands together, “Oh, where do I even start?”

* * *

Steve Rogers had a plan. He was often well prepared, whenever he could be. He appreciated sitting down and laying out the steps needed to finish his goal, but he was willing to improvise when needed. That’s why he was a Captain without even rising through the ranks. Being able to form and enact a great plan was in his super-serum enhanced blood.

However, as he paced around his apartment Sunday evening, Steve began to wonder if Brooklyn would even show up. He didn’t know when Dallas was flying out, but he knew that Brooklyn would take as much time with her little sister as possible. She’d texted him occasionally over the past couple of days, but the messages were few and far in between. It was approaching eight o’clock and Steve figured Dallas would have left by now.

Tony had harassed Steve for over two hours that morning, pressuring Captain America to go over his past sexual encounters in cringeworthy detail. By the time Steve was allowed to leave Stark Tower, he was sick to his stomach from the information Tony had prepped him with. He’d thought being intimate was simple. Apparently in the 21st Century, it had become remarkably involved.

After being accused of being too nervous to seal the deal by Stark, Steve’s determination to absolutely wreck Brooklyn Hayes grew tenfold. If he just kept his stupid trap shut, everything else would come naturally. Steve had old fashioned values, but he wasn’t a prude.

It wasn’t until Steve had tossed back two beers that didn’t affect him that Brooklyn pounded on his front door. When he opened it, he saw her panting on the other side, “I’m so sorry! I was called into SHIELD to finish up some paperwork about last week. I know I should have called, but my phone died and-”

Steve silenced the woman with a kiss, gently sliding his palm around the back of her neck to cradle her head as she eased her face up to reach him. He tugged her through his front door and closed it, leaning into her to flip the padlock. Brooklyn pulled back to gasp, but Steve didn’t give her much time to recover, claiming her lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

She pushed up on her tip toes to get a better grip on him, being almost a foot shorter than Steve. He finally pulled away and looked over his shoulder towards his bedroom, “We should talk, right?”

“We should, yes.” Brooklyn carded her fingers through Steve’s blonde locks with a look on her face that told Steve she had no intention of using her mouth for anything other than putting it on him. Her eyes were lined with black, causing the hazel hue to pop in the reflection of Steve’s lamplight. Her zip up sweater hid a V-neck shirt that barely gave Steve a glimpse of her breasts. His eyes slid up from her cleavage to her mouth, wanting to pace himself.

Brooklyn noticed his shifting gaze and decided to unzip her grey sweater as painfully slowly as possible. Steve’s stomach clenched and he bit his lip as she slid the sweater off her shoulders, leaving it on her forearms as it hung around her waist, “What do you want to talk about?”

“You told me at the Retreat that casual sex was fine. Is that still the case?” Steve asked boldly, telling himself if she said no, he would respect that, but he’d be devastated if he had to release the building pressure in his cock on his own.

Brooklyn snorted, running her hands up Steve’s shoulders to latch behind his neck. Her eyes were blown out and her breath was ragged, but it was her raspy voice that did Steve in, “I don’t think there will be anything casual about our sex, Soldier.”

If that wasn’t giving him permission to screw her until he shouldn’t walk, Steve didn’t know what was. He hoisted her up by the thighs and carried her to his bedroom, depositing her roughly onto his bed and planting his knees on either side of her hips, “Say yes.”

“Yes.” She parroted and he collapsed on top of her, caging her body in between his long limbs. He shoved his tongue down her throat with such intensity she gasped, but all he did was grind his hips into her core. Brooklyn chuckled deeply as she pulled away slightly, “I wasn’t expecting this… from you.”

“I think you’re confusing the idea of Captain America with the person who plays him.” Steve purred into the shell of her ear as he caressed her jaw with his thumb. He shifted his lips from Brooklyn’s ear to her neck, sucking softly before moving to nibble on her collarbone, “I’ve already experienced what it’s like to have a happy little home with you, now I want to experience what it’s like to love you.”

Brooklyn let out a low moan and bucked up into Steve as he moved his lips to the last little bit of skin he could see beneath her V-neck, “Can I take this off?”

“I wish you would.” She panted and he let his wandering hands reach the hem of her shirt then paused. His eyes darkened as they met Brooklyn’s before grabbing the neckline and ripping her shirt down the middle. She gasped in surprise, but her grin told Steve she wasn’t necessarily upset, “Steve-”

“Yes?” He batted his eyelashes at her and she leaned her head back and sighed as he began kissing from her clavicle towards her belly button, eventually doubling back to study her bra. After a moment, he fell onto his side and leaned on his elbow to look at Brooklyn as she scrunched her brows at him. “Tell me how far you want to go.” Steve whispered as he ran his hand over her abs. He could see goose bumps appear on her arms as she twitched, shifting her legs together impatiently.

“All the way. Home plate. Point of no return. Put your cock inside me.” Brooklyn stammered as she quickly pounced on Steve, taking control of the situation as she crawled over him and began to unbutton his shirt. As she reached halfway, she hesitated for half a second, then continued as she looked at Steve from under her lashes, “You sure you want to do this?”

“Trust me, Sweetheart, I don’t do anything I don’t want to.” He sat up and let Brooklyn slide the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, taking her time to run her fingers over every corded muscle on her way down. When she discarded the shirt, Steve leaned forward and swiftly pushed off the remains of hers before reaching behind her and unfastening her bra with practiced ease. Steve easily switched places with the woman, hovering over her in an instant.

He lazily ran his tongue over her nipple, and she let out a high-pitched whimper that made him hum proudly before moving his lips back up to hers. In between kisses she gasped out, “Have you done this before?”

“Little bit. Back in the day.”

Brooklyn grabbed onto the nape of Steve’s neck to hold him close as he ducked his head back down to her breasts, daring to rake his teeth across her nipple, “Nobody since you’ve thawed out?”

“Nope. I’ve been too busy pining after you.” Steve answered as he laid his chin between her breasts and looked up at her with lusty blue eyes that made her breath catch. “Less talking. Unbuckle my belt.”

“I think there’s another word you’re missing in there somewhere.” Brooklyn spat playfully as she reached for his belt and gave it a harsh tug to loosen it.

Steve pouted as he unzipped her jeans and pulled them off swiftly, throwing them, and her underwear, onto the floor. “I love you?”

“I was thinking please, but sure, that’s nice too.” Brooklyn reached up to kiss Steve while her nimble fingers worked to free him of his belt. He shimmied out of his slacks and hovered over his girl as she gazed over him longingly. “I want to get my hands on you.”

“Then get on with it,” Steve growled as he leaned his achingly hard cock against her core, kissing her temple at the same time, “I’m ready for you.”

“I can tell.” Brooklyn said as she grabbed Steve’s dick, eliciting a moan from deep in his chest. As she began to pump him up and down, he dipped his head to kiss her deeply, moaning as he clenched his sheets into his fists.

“So good.” He managed to mumble as he slid one hand between their bodies, daring to skim his fingertips across her pussy. Steve swallowed hard, feeling his Adam’s Apple bob as Brooklyn worked him skillfully, barely flinching at his touch as he felt the pressure continue to build in his lower stomach. He bit his lower lip before grabbing her hand off his cock, causing her to stare at him in surprise.

Before she could ask why Steve wanted her to stop, he jumped to his feet and backed up to get a better look at her. A smile grew across his face and he sighed, “You’re so beautiful.”

“You should see the view from where I’m at.” Brooklyn answered with a sincerity that betrayed her winded breathing, “I don’t deserve all this- I’m not good enough for you. You’re Cap-”

“Don’t. Please. Not here.” Steve begged as he knelt in front of the bed. She sat up to see him better, but he just spread her legs, then smirked up at her, “I’m a soldier home from war. You’re the woman I prayed I’d come home to. It’s that simple.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh, nipping at it gently before lifting his eyes up to the woman, “I’m not terribly experienced, but I won’t stop until you’re ruined for every other man on this Earth.”

“Well that’s not fair. What if we break up someday?” Brooklyn muttered as Steve pressed another kiss to her inner thigh, working his way closer to where he wanted to be.

He hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his thumb along her folds, “If in the end that’s what’s best for us, then so be it. I’ll be thankful you gave me a chance. And you can always say that Captain America made sweet, sweet love to you until you couldn’t stand.”

“Is that your plan?” She snapped as Steve leaned back on his haunches, even farther from her pussy than he was before. He could see she was practically quivering in anticipation. “I kinda think you mean to tease me all night.”

“You need to have patience,” Steve told Brooklyn sternly, peering up at her with a taunting gaze while he dug his fingers into the supple flesh of her toned thighs, “Patience is one of the most valuable traits a soldier can have. If you’re gonna date me, you’re gonna have to learn that I do what I want, when I want, at the pace I want.”

A snort escaped Brooklyn’s nose before she chuckled, “Are you uncomfortable? Do we need to slow down? I mean, you’re kind of elderly, maybe you need to stop and catch your breath.”

The man responded to her teasing by grabbing her thighs and pulling her forward like she weighed nothing. She fell onto her back as her ass reached the edge of the bed and before she could even lift up her head, Steve’s tongue was shoved up her vagina. Her hand found itself twisted in his shaggy blonde hair, and she tugged him upward in a vain attempt to keep him in place. Steve pulled back ever so slightly, hearing Brooklyn mewling sadly, “What’s wrong, Sweetheart? Don’t you trust me?”

“How the hell are you so good at this?” Brooklyn panted as Steve traded his tongue for his finger, and as he massaged her clit, a strangled moan escaped her throat, “Damnit, Steve.”

“Well, that’s not a story I want to share, even though I’m thankful for the result.” Steve chuckled before giving Brooklyn one more long stroke with his tongue, then he went crawling back over her and leaning down on his forearms. He sighed as she tilted her head questioningly, admitting, “Stark had some advice. I didn’t want it, but- I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Ahh, that explains a lot.” Brooklyn sighed as she reached up and captured Steve’s lips in a kiss, “You are far from disappointing, Steve Rogers. I can’t wait to see what you’ll impress me with next.” She looked from his eyes to his lips, then down his chiseled chest and toned stomach to his throbbing dick, inspiring Steve to hurry along this conversation so they could get on with the love making.

Steve leaned over to his bedstand and pulled open the drawer, retrieving a condom. Holding the rubber in one hand, he used his free arm to grab Brooklyn and flip over, laying on his back as she thrust out her arms to hold herself up. She laughed boisterously, grabbing the condom from his hand, and helping him roll it on, “This is fancy.”

“Stark made it.” Steve deadpanned, unamused by Tony’s preparedness, despite agreeing to use it. At Brooklyn’s smirk, he added, “Don’t ask me how, or when, but Tony had put a lot of thought into us having safe sex. It was embarrassing.”

“I think between the two of us, we’ll be pretty safe.” Brooklyn promised as she finished and leaned down to lay across Steve’s cut stomach, “I have a SHIELD-grade IUD. The amount of men I’ve fucked without a condom would give my aunt a heart attack, but nothing gets through that thing.” She giggled but stopped abruptly when Steve shot her a bitter glare. “That’s a talk for a different time, Darling. Let’s not ruin this with work talk, okay?”

Steve sat up and wrapped his arms around Brooklyn’s waist to hold her in his lap as his cock twitched against her, “Nothing could ruin this. You’re the best thing that’s happened since I woke up, and you’re finally mine.”

“Please, Steve,” Brooklyn gasped as he edged at her entrance, holding her easily as he prepared to slide inside her, “I can’t wait any longer.”

Steve’s mouth broke apart in a massive grin as he shifted his hips forward slowly, “Really? I can do this all day.”


	19. Chapter 19

That was the first time Steve resented his catch phrase. When he was getting his ass kicked by a guy twice his size in a back alley somewhere in Brooklyn, Steve could get up and fight all day. When he took punch after punch from an enhanced, world dominating Nazi, he could take the hits all day without breaking. When Steve stood amongst the Avengers, battling an alien army from outer space with their advanced technology, he was really thankful that he could keep going all day, because the fate of the human race literally depended on it. However, after two hours and seven of Brooklyn’s orgasms later, Steve had to give up for the first time in his entire life.

“I’m so sorry, but I’m falling asleep.” Brooklyn muttered as Steve literally carried her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She leaned against him, curling her head against his collarbone, “You can keep going while I’m unconscious, I give you permission.”

“No. God no.” Steve stammered as he set her down on the side of his bathtub, kneeling in front of her with a glass of water, “I’m fine. Really. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so, but ask me tomorrow. If I wake up.” She slurred, her eyes drooping from exhaustion. She leaned forward and collapsed against Steve, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck, “You’re wonderful.”

“Will you have sex with me again?” Steve laughed as he stroked her matted hair.

“Honestly, if I could, I’d do you for a living.” She laughed loudly and Steve shook his head, realizing she was practically drunk off her ecstasy. So, he kissed her softly and carried her back to bed, carefully laying her down and pulling the covers over her.

“Do you want pajamas?”

“No, this is fine.” Brooklyn answered softly as she clutched the pillow and stretched her legs, “Can I be honest?”

Steve heard the nervous tone in her voice and knew whatever was coming next wasn’t going to be a compliment, but he’d take any and all critiques she wanted to offer him, “Of course, Sweetheart.”

“Your bed isn’t very comfortable.” She grumbled, closing her eyes, and smiling into her pillow, “Although, once you get in it, I think it might get better.”

“Oh, do you?” Steve said as he pulled on a pair of boxers. “How so?”

“I just think you’ll be comfy to sleep on.”

He crawled into the covers and stretched his arm to turn off the lamp, plunging them into darkness. Steve settled onto his back and Brooklyn tucked herself against him, slinging her arm across his stomach as her cheek found its spot where his shoulder melded into his chest. “Is this better?”

“It’s the best.” She admitted breathlessly, letting out a slight laugh, “I just can’t believe I’m here… with you. I never would have thought back at the Retreat that we’d end up here.” She paused, tilting her head slightly so she was facing up at him, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, Sweetheart.”

“You, uh, ever finish with a woman before?”

Steve’s face turned hot so fast he was sure she could feel it, “I, uh, well-”

“Because I know at the Retreat you finished yourself, so I was just wondering. For future reference.”

Steve lifted his head to stare down at Brooklyn, “How did you know?”

“I heard you in the shower.” She answered simply, running one hand across his abs while the other played with his hair. “Oops.”

“Well, it goes both ways.” Steve scoffed and Brooklyn sat up to stare at him in horror, causing him to laugh heartily, “I wasn’t going to say anything, but you brought it up.”

“What did you hear?”

“Nothing I didn’t hear tonight.” Steve teased, but Brooklyn’s eyes were narrowed down at him, more alert and focused than they’d been in hours. Steve shrugged, stretching out his shoulders as Brooklyn continued to wait for an answer, “Might have heard a name... once or twice.”

Her eyes grew when his laughter came out as kind of a wheeze, trying not to laugh at her but struggling, “I thought you were sketching out by the lake.”

“I’m sorry that I came in for a cup of water and heard you in the bedroom. Could have joined you.” Steve reached his arm up and ran his fingers through her long hair, “So, were you ever gonna tell me how you felt about me?”

“No.” Brooklyn said bluntly as she laid back down, finding her spot on Steve’s chest but not being happy about it. “I didn’t have feelings for you. I was attracted to you. Those are two vastly different things.” She sighed as Steve continued to run his fingers through her hair, carefully working his calloused fingers through her soft strands to get the tangles out, “I was trapped in the woods with the sexiest man alive and he wasn’t interested in banging me, I had some pent up sexual energy, okay?”

“Well, you insisted on wearing that tight-ass catsuit day and night, I’m surprised you didn’t realize I had a permanent erection.”

Brooklyn ‘pffed’ loudly as she folded into Steve’s side, laughing as she pressed her fingers into his ribs, “I was trying so hard not to look.”

“We could have been doing this all this time?” Steve said before pressing a kiss to Brooklyn’s forehead, “I guess better late than never.”

“Yeah…” She sighed, “You never answered my question.”

“No. I haven’t. Just kind of assumed there wasn’t anything there before. Plus, the women wanted out the second I either opened my mouth to make conversation, or if I made them… you know.”

“Leave?”

“Orgasm.”

“Ohhhh, yeah, that makes sense.” Steve noticed Brooklyn’s eyes were beginning to droop again, her second wind dwindling fast. “It’s from your heightened stamina. Great in battle, not so great in bed. Well, not bad in bed, but, we need to be more on the same energy level.”

“We shouldn’t have to worry about it.” Steve grumbled while he stroked Brooklyn’s back. He wasn’t tired, but he was ready to rest. He felt as ease for the first time in ages, like he was finally home.

“I’ll think of something,” Brooklyn yawned, and Steve could tell he wouldn’t hear much more from her, “Goodnight, Darling.”

“Goodnight, Sweetheart.” Steve answered gently, turning to rest his chin on her head. He could feel her breathing become heavier as she fell asleep, her naked body pressed against Steve’s in every way possible. He could feel her heartbeat against his side, and the steady rhythm eased him into slumber behind her.

The first rays of light that struck Steve’s bedroom window caused the soldier to start to wake. He hummed quietly as he stretched out his long legs, feeling Brooklyn’s soft skin brush against his as he moved. Steve slowly opened his eyes to see Brooklyn still sound asleep beside him. Her arm was latched onto his stomach with an iron grip, and her brows were furrowed, as if she were having a worrisome dream.

He considered waking her up to make sure she was okay when he heard her make a quiet whimper, but she just held him tighter and pressed her cheek harder against him. Steve turned his head just enough to reach her and kissed the crown of her head before closing his own eyes. He wouldn’t sleep again, but he’d happily spend the next several hours holding his sleeping dame. Steve’s thumb ran up and down the arm that held him tightly, but Brooklyn still didn’t wake.

This gave Steve the opportunity to study his girl, taking in her thick, dark eyelashes and deep brown brows, giving Steve a hint into her natural hair color. Her skin was butter soft from head to toe, and Steve flinched at the idea he might have inadvertently bruised her tanned skin.

Had he not been worried about waking Brooklyn, Steve might have stolen another glance at her naked form now that the morning sun was infiltrating his bedroom.

Steve had often told himself that Brooklyn was plain with her square face and muted features but seeing all of her for the first time made Steve realize how perfect she was. Steve Rogers would happily live between her muscled thighs the rest of his life if he could. As much as Steve hated her job with every fiber of his being, he understood why Brooklyn was often sent undercover to seduce men. Beneath her casual exterior was a vixen, with her plump ass and perky breasts that Steve came to realize she kept tightly wrapped beneath her SHIELD uniform, so as not to be used in the same way as Natasha Romanoff. Her body was her greatest weapon, and Steve wondered if SHIELD even realized how good she was at using it.

Carefully sliding his hand beneath the covers, Steve ran his fingers along her bare side from her chest to her hip, eventually settling on her ass and pulling her somehow closer to him. She groaned as she shifted, nuzzling her pink cheek against Steve’s bare collarbone.

Her terrified whimpers returned several times over the next two hours that Steve laid quietly in bed with Brooklyn. Occasionally he’d hear her murmur, “Please, don’t!” and shake a little as she cried softly in her sleep. Her words ripped through Steve, but he imagined she’d seen some things. From what she shared with him about her job, and the missions she was sent on, she wasn’t exactly having fun. He could only imagine the psychological horrors that lived in her mind. Steve had endured war. Death and bloodshed as people he knew and loved were obliterated before his eyes. However, Brooklyn was somewhat of the opposite. She put herself on the line, and let SHIELD use her as bait.

Steve knew it was hard for her to deal with her actions, but it was part of her job. Somebody had to infiltrate, and extract information. Brooklyn was good at what she did, but that didn’t make it any easier.

A loud rumble resonated from Steve’s stomach, and he winced at the noise, seeing if it would wake Brooklyn. She furrowed her brows but didn’t open her eyes, quietly groaning, “Morning, Soldier.”

Steve smirked at the new nickname she’d given him at some point the night before. It felt old fashioned, deserved, and anonymous. He liked it.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly, lingering for a moment before deciding to actually let her answer.

“Sore. But not angry.” She quipped, finally opening her eyes to look up at Steve, “Damn it, you’re just as handsome as I remember.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Steve purred as he shifted to lean over her, running his hand over her side to her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze as he leaned over to kiss her again, “You wish I was harder on the eyes?”

“Little bit. I’m sure people saw your face during the Battle of New York. After the bank incident…” Brooklyn trailed off, running her fingers along the side of Steve’s jaw, “Have you been out and about since then?”

“Only to see Loki and Thor back to Asgard. And Shawarma.” Steve admitted, tucking the sheet behind Brooklyn’s back so it would cover her tighter, “What if we just never leave this apartment?”

“So, it’s the Retreat thing all over again, just here in Manhattan now.” Brooklyn said softly, and Steve heard a hint of sadness in her voice.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?”

“Fury gave me the next few weeks off. Pretty sure just so I could spend time with you after everything you did, but, beginning of June I have to go back to D.C.” Brooklyn said slowly as she sat up a little, holding the sheet to her bosom.

Steve ran his fingers over her hair, smoothing a messy chunk behind her ear as he sat up beside her. He traced the shell of her ear before smoothing his thumb across her cheek, completely enamored with the woman beside him, “I’ll come with you. Fury asked me to reconsider joining SHIELD. I’m not that attached to New York if nobody I care about lives here. Even the Avengers will scatter.”

“It’s not even that. It isn’t the distance, it’s that I’ll need to go back to work.” Brooklyn said cautiously, ducking her head a little as she tucked the sheet under her armpit and used her hand to grab Steve’s, “It’s what I do for work.”

She’d have to have sex with other men. That’s what Brooklyn was trying to say. She’d be thrust back into her world of espionage and Steve would have to accept that if he wanted Brooklyn, he’d have to share Agent Hayes with a bunch of strangers. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Brooklyn’s voice was sad as her expression, and she looked away from Steve, “I know how protective you are. I’m not sure you’ll be able to handle me going away for weeks, sometimes months at a time, dating and being intimate with other men.”

“It’s not real though, right?” Steve stood and the bed practically bounced without his weight to hold it down. He stared at Brooklyn seriously, but he could tell her eyes were a little lower than they should have been. Steve crossed his arms and huffed, and she raised her gaze to meet his piercing blue eyes, “Tell me it doesn’t mean anything.”

“You know it doesn’t. You know it won’t.” Her voice cracked as she wiggled closer to the edge of the bed, still holding Steve’s white sheet tight across her chest. She tilted her head and her hair spilled over her bare shoulder, dangling over the sheet in a tantalizing way. Steve stepped closer, feeling his hunger replaced with a burning in his lower stomach as his eyes roamed Brooklyn’s undone figure.

She stared up at him with a mixture of confusion and apprehension, and Steve finally laughed when he realized she didn’t understand his intentions. “I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, I heard. You should eat.” Brooklyn motioned towards the kitchen before placing her own hand on her stomach, signifying she was hungry too.

Steve pressed his chest against Brooklyn, practically knocking her back onto the bed if he hadn’t wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. He bent his neck so he could rub his nose along her forehead. He almost didn’t recognize his own husky voice as he murmured, “Then get back on the damn bed and I will.”

Brooklyn’s eyes blew out at his words and she dropped the sheet, throwing her hands to Steve’s face as he dove at her, pushing her onto his bed and climbing over her to plant a kiss to the base of her neck. She tugged on his hair as he kissed her body, making a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts, then down to her belly button and beyond. When he reached her legs, he pulled them apart and slowly sank to his knees, pressing a firm kiss to her clit before his phone started blaring music from the other room.

“What the hell?” Steve bellowed and Brooklyn laughed as he stormed away, his bare footsteps thundering across the wooden floor. He picked up the cell phone, already knowing who was calling and answered it, “What do you _want_?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I already interrupting? You starting early this morning?” Tony barely contained his laughter as Steve simmered angrily, “I had a present left outside your door. Just a little something for you and your sex robot. No need to thank me, I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you. Banner and I were thinking about you, but mostly me.”

“Goodbye, Stark.” Steve growled before hanging up the phone. It took everything in Steve not to crush the phone so he wouldn’t suffer from any more interruptions. Despite his frustrations about Stark ruining his morning fun, Steve tiptoed to the front door regardless, wanting to see what the hell Stark had left him.

Steve peeked out the door, looking around to make sure none of his nosy neighbors were around to see him there in his underwear. The walls weren’t thick either, so, chances are they heard quite a lot from the reclusive man and his lady friend.

“Huh.” Steve said as he looked down to see a big basket with red and blue plastic covering it, shielding its contents. He picked it up and quickly locked the door before setting it on the table. Brooklyn emerged from his bedroom as he untied the white ribbon on the handle, letting the plastic fall away to reveal assorted pastries and a bottle of champagne, along with a large bottle of lube and more of Stark’s super soldier condoms.

Brooklyn chuckled and wrapped her arms around Steve’s chest as he blushed furiously, grabbing the lube and the condoms, and setting them behind the basket before addressing her, finding her wrapped in his bedsheet once again, “Breakfast?”

“Won’t be as tasty as me, but I could go for some morning bubbly.” She grabbed the bottle of champagne and winked as Steve’s face and neck managed to somehow find a deeper shade of red. Brooklyn grabbed a knife from Steve’s drawer and popped the cork, taking a swig straight from the bottle before handing it to Steve to peruse the selection of baked goods, “Oh, Tony Stark, you really did outdo yourself! Mmm, macarons.”

“This is embarrassing,” Steve grumbled before taking a long swig of the champagne and sitting on the table. He’d never drank straight from the bottle before but standing in his boxers with a mussed-up dame made him feel a little risky, even if he was completely mortified Tony Stark sending him post-sex gifts.

Brooklyn munched on a second, and then third, of the pastel colored macarons before picking up a scone and taking a bite, “If you don’t start eating, there won’t be anything left.”

“I need a little more to eat than cookies and muffins.” Steve grumbled before a knock resonated through his door. He waited a moment, not wanting to talk to whoever was at his home. He just wanted some time alone with Brooklyn.

When he realized there was no one there, he looked down and saw a big white box with a red bow on it and a card sticking out from beneath it. Steve picked up the box and carried it inside, feeling the bottom was hot. Brooklyn plucked the card from on top and read it aloud, “For Captain Rogers, need to keep your strength up so you can keep having a grand old time with your human vibrator, TS.” Brooklyn shot Steve an annoyed glance at Stark’s jest about her being a human vibrator, whatever that was. He held back a laugh until her brow rose and she pushed the note against Steve’s chest before scurrying back to the basket of pastries.

Steve carefully opened the box and found that Tony had actually sent real food over for him. Three plates of pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, the whole nine yards. Steve practically collapsed from the smell, so hungry he couldn’t think straight, but something pulled his mind back to the letter as Brooklyn carefully peeked beneath the stacks of bagels and cupcakes.

_P.S. You have another gift as well, but I placed it in Miss Robot’s basket. She’ll know what to do with it._

“Sweetheart, do you know what this means?” Steve asked as he turned to Brooklyn just in time to see her snap a large velvet box closed. Her cheeks were tinged pink, but she had a cheeky grin on her face, warning Steve that whatever Stark had planned, Steve was most likely going to feel uncomfortable with. He studied the box as she set it on the table, then placed the basket on top of it. It was the same shape and size as the bottom of the basket, bigger than a jewelry box but the same material and style. “Brooklyn?”

“Yup, nope, don’t you worry that perfect little head of yours.” Brooklyn drawled before popping a small cookie in her mouth, “Eat up,” she grabbed the bottle and started back towards the bedroom, dropping the bedsheet as she reached the frame, “Time to pick up where we left off.”

Steve wasn’t quite sure what was expected of him as a lover or even as a boyfriend, but he covered all his bases anyway. After making sure Brooklyn was _highly_ satisfied, Steve filled his tub with hot water and bubble bath before scooping up his girl and carrying her to the bathroom.

“You’re the best!” Brooklyn hissed as he carefully dipped her into the water. She leaned up to peck him on the lips before slipping farther into the bubbles, “Why don’t you go for a run? Get out of this apartment. See how the city is doing…” Brooklyn trailed off as she pointed back towards the bedroom. Steve followed her gaze, considering her offer.

He had been avoiding the news since Loki and Thor had left. Steve didn’t want to know what was happening out there in the real world after the destruction the Chitauri had caused. Destruction the Avengers helped cause.

That being said, Steve needed some fresh air and a chance to stretch his legs outside of the bedroom. “Okay. I’ll be back before lunch, is that alright?”

“Of course. Whatever you need.” Brooklyn answered as she lulled her head back and closed her eyes, “I’ll be here.”

Steve changed into sweatpants and a tight workout shirt before pulling on his tennis shoes. He considered going back to see Brooklyn again, but he needed to give her some space. Tony had warned him not to smother her just because Steve hadn’t had any affection while unconscious for seventy years.

“I’ll see you soon!” Steve called from the front door as he pulled a baseball cap over his hair to hopefully go out into Manhattan unnoticed.

The world outside of Steve’s apartment was bleak compared to the bliss he’d been feeling with Brooklyn. There were a few people out and about, but the whole city was mourning. It was mourning those who died, but Manhattan was also mourning the loss of the world it knew. The world without knowledge of aliens and superheroes and gods from other realms was dead, and this new world in its place was scary. Steve Rogers was scared of this new world, and his place in it.

He picked up his pace the moment he reached Central Park, jogging turning into sprinting as he ran out his memories of Friday. It had only been three days. Seventy-four innocent people were confirmed dead, and the Avengers couldn’t save them. Steve had hidden away while their families mourned, and the faster he ran, the more guilt he felt.

“You’re Captain America!”

Steve slowed to a stop, panting as he brought his thoughts back to reality and turned to face the woman who had called to him. He squinted for a moment, pulling the baseball cap farther down his face as he tried to remember where he knew the woman from. Then it hit him.

The woman with the dogs from the park. The woman Brooklyn had wanted Steve to ask out. “Hey! Uh, how are you?”

“You’re Captain America.” The woman repeated, taking a step closer. “I remember you from the battle. I saw your face from where I was hiding, and I remembered you from that day in the park.”

“I…I’m Steve.” He muttered, looking over his shoulder and realizing nobody else was around. He wished there was somebody being mugged or held at gunpoint so he could rush off and save them instead of having this conversation.

She grinned and pushed a chunk of hair behind her ear, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain.”

Steve pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, hating the way the woman looked at him even more hungrily than she had before she knew he was Captain America. Suddenly, Steve was hyper aware of her gaze and the fact that this woman was disrupting his run, “I, um, I have to go.”

She tilted her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips, letting her ponytail spill to the side as she considered Steve, “Your friend said she was trying to set you up. Did she finally succeed?”

“Yeah.” Steve answered quickly, shifting his weight back and forth to ground his sneakers into the ground. He didn’t need to give this woman details about his love life. If he had wanted her to be a part of it, he would have called her.

“Well, I hope she knows what she’s in for. Seems like you have a pretty dangerous job.” The woman mumbled as she put her little earbuds back in her ears, “For what it’s worth- thank you. For what you all did on Friday.”

“You’re welcome.” Steve replied as he backed away, offering a weak wave before jogging away. Instead of continuing his run around Central Park though, he made his way down Fifth Avenue towards Midtown, needing to see if any change had occurred since yesterday.

When he reached Park Avenue, and Stark Tower loomed in the distance, Steve’s chest clenched when he saw hundreds of first responders trying to clean up all the debris. Steve wandered over slowly to a police officer who was giving directions to the government appointed clean up crews.

“Sir,” Steve greeted, catching the officer’s attention. The officer opened his mouth, but closed it quickly, studying Steve a little closer. Steve sighed, “Is there anything I can do?”

“No. We’ve got it. The Avengers made the mess and we’re here to clean it up.” The officer sneered, and Steve winced, unsure whether or not the man realized who he was. “Civilians need to stay home. We don’t want anyone else getting hurt. Leave it to the professionals.”

“But I’m-”

“Listen, I get it, you want to do your part. You want to help. But please, just go home. We can handle this.”

Steve swallowed hard and nodded, wringing his hands together, “Yes, Sir.” The officer turned away from Steve, and he felt rejection he hadn’t felt since he was told he wasn’t allowed to join the army after getting the serum. He was fit and suited for duty, but he wasn’t _wanted_.

The super-soldier jogged away from the still-smoldering streets of Midtown, pushing himself as hard as he could to reach his home. Steve wanted nothing more than to take a cold shower and cuddle up with Brooklyn for the rest of the day. At least she wanted him. Well, he hoped she did. He didn’t really give her much choice in the matter of being with him.

By the time Steve reached his apartment, his brow was glistening beneath the brim of his cap and his chest rose and fell harder than normal. He huffed as he closed the door, pulling off his hat and discarding it on the kitchen table. The basket had been moved to the counter, and Brooklyn was nowhere to be found.

“Sweetheart?” Steve called, narrowing his eyes as he looked around his apartment cautiously, “I’m home.” He looked around the living room, eventually making his way into the bedroom, “Brooklyn?”

“How was your run, Soldier?”

Steve whipped around to see Brooklyn standing in the doorway of the bathroom. His Adam’s Apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed, taking in the ruby red corset covered in blue lace that cinched her middle with white lace. He blinked and took a step closer, inspecting her closely and realizing that she didn’t have anything else on underneath the corset, “It was- it was good. I-uh-ran into that lady. From the park.”

“Oh yeah?” Brooklyn asked as she took a step forward, and Steve realized she was wearing red heels, “What did she say?”

“She said I was Captain America.”

Brooklyn shrugged, placing her hands on her waist, and Steve couldn’t draw his eyes away from toned shoulders that melded into her pushed up breasts. He really wanted to put his hands on her, but Brooklyn seemed to want to talk. “Yeah, I’ve heard that rumor, too.” Brooklyn answered casually, crossing one leg behind the other to tantalize Steve with her muscular thighs that he wanted to feel wrapped around his waist, “Any truth to it?”

“Depends.” Steve’s voice dropped and her smile grew as he closed the gap between them, pressing his growing erection against the hard boning of the corset, “If I say yes, will you let me fuck you wearing this?”

“Definitely.” She panted, rubbing the place where Steve’s shoulders met his arms. Her bright eyes were hungry and taunting, and Steve wanted to wreck her in every way he could think of.

Steve couldn’t hold it anymore, and he grabbed Brooklyn by the ass and pulled her forward, crashing his lips into hers as he squeezed her soft skin beneath the hard fabric, “Get my pants off.”

“Yes, Sir.” Brooklyn said as she followed directions, kneeling down to untie his tennis shoes while he pulled his shirt over his head before kicking off his shoes and allowing Brooklyn to pull down his sweatpants and boxers. She looked up at him from under her lashes but didn’t attempt to get up. “What do you want me to do?”

“Get on the bed, I’m tired. We’re skipping the foreplay” Steve ordered gruffly and Brooklyn obliged as Steve grabbed a condom from the bedstand, rolling it on quickly before pouncing on Brooklyn, causing the bed to creak loudly under his weight, “That was your plan, wasn’t it?”

“I said I’d think of something. The corset was Stark’s idea though.”

Steve clenched his teeth, looking down at the patriotic lingerie and seeing it clearly now. He swiftly untied the little white bow in the front and leaned back on his haunches to loosen it before carefully pulling the ribbon out completely and taking apart the garment. He leaned over her with one arm, using the other to quickly pull the corset from under her back before tossing it across the room. “I won’t have my girl wearing Tony’s gift while I’m inside her.” Steve said deeply as he sucked the side of Brooklyn’s neck beneath her ear, “It served its purpose.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Brooklyn hissed as Steve pressed against her entrance, smirking down at her sinfully, “Tomorrow we need to take a break.”

“Tomorrow we’ll just take it easy, for now, I’m going to get what I need from you.” Steve growled and arched his back as he sunk into her, kissing her lovingly as he chased his release.


	20. Chapter 20

The next three weeks went by more or less the same. Steve would wake up, make breakfast, and bring it to bed before pleasuring Brooklyn until she could hardly catch her breath. While she slept some more, he’d go for a run, and come back ready to break her in half, fucking her relentlessly until he was satisfied. Afterwards, he’d carry her to the couch and serve her lunch, sitting in front of her and watching tv, talking and laughing for hours until they’d retreat to bed, making love until the moon was high in the sky and sleep overtook them.

Brooklyn had spent approximately two hours in her SHIELD appointed apartment during their time off together, only long enough to pack up her belongings and shack up with Steve. He was happy with the arrangement, especially because Brooklyn assured him once they got to D.C. they’d have their own room in SHIELD's residential section. Because even though she loved him, Brooklyn did, in fact, need a little space.

The end of May came too quickly for Steve, and his heart clenched when two SHIELD agents arrived at his door to take Brooklyn’s things back home. She turned to Steve, reaching up and grabbing his jaw, “It’s going to be okay. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

“I don’t want to. You’re mine.” Steve said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him, grunting when one of the agents cleared his throat. “I could take you in a few days.”

“Fury expects me at the Triskellion tomorrow morning.” Brooklyn answered with a sigh, “You’ll be okay. You can have some time alone with your feelings.”

Steve huffed and she laughed, pushing away, and grabbing her bag from his couch as he mumbled, “I don’t want to sit alone with my feelings.”

“Well, you need to get used to not being around me all the time. You’re becoming an addict.”

“You’re too hard to quit.” Steve smiled sadly as Brooklyn motioned for the other agents to head out, giving her a moment alone with the soldier. Steve wrapped his arms around Brooklyn in a tight hug and pressed a soft kiss to her hair, “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too, Steve.” Brooklyn lifted her chin and connected their lips, lingering for a moment. When she pulled away, Steve saw that she was sad too, “I’ll see you soon. Couple of days.”

Steve nodded, looking past her at the open door, “Yeah, just a couple of days.” He swatted her backside gently and she winked as she started walking away, wearing tight jeans and a button-down blouse in navy blue. Steve dropped his head sadly, lifting only his eyes to see Brooklyn leave, “Fly safe.”

She just bopped her head up and down in response as she left their apartment, closing the door lightly behind her.

With Brooklyn gone, Steve moved to his bedroom and slid open his drawer, grabbing the file that Fury had given him after the Battle of New York. He reread it, then opened his laptop to begin researching the names Fury had given him. One name was familiar, and it took Steve a moment to remember why he knew it.

_Brock Rumlow._

That was Brooklyn’s superior, the man she saved, the man who helped her get her position within SHIELD. Fury wanted Brooklyn’s old team leader to answer to Steve.

He researched the five names on the list, finding them elite SHIELD agents, with a long list of kills and successful missions. Steve wasn’t sure if he was going to fit in. At least he knew Natasha Romanoff. She seemed nice.

Steve closed his laptop and looked at his unmade bed, wishing Brooklyn was still around to crawl back in with him. Just like the Retreat, Steve wasn’t ready to leave, but at least this time, he knew he wouldn’t be alone. If Brooklyn was there, and they had Fury’s blessing to be together, Steve would do whatever it took to make this work. Even if that meant dealing with people, something he was once good at, but now realized he hated.

SHIELD collected Steve’s belongings on June 1st, but he didn’t drive himself down to Washington D.C. until Sunday afternoon, not wanting to have enough time to chicken out. Brooklyn was already thrown back into training, because apparently spending hours a day making love with a super soldier wasn’t a good enough exercise regimen for SHIELD. She had told Steve she’d see him Monday at the Triskellion, and that she’d come over after to make sure he was settled.

Maria Hill met him outside the brick apartment building in a black pantsuit with her hands on her hips, looking impatient but not angry. “Captain Rogers.”

“Agent Hill.” Steve greeted, reaching out to shake her hand. He studied the building, finding it adequate, “So this is home.”

“It is.” She replied, handing him a ring with a set of keys. “Fury had two made. Figured you might want Agent Hayes to have one as well.”

“Thank you.” Steve said as she handed him a small card with the apartment number on it. “Would you like to come up?”

“I have to get back to SHIELD. If you need anything though, you’ll find a variety of resources in your apartment for getting a hold of us. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Hill left Steve on his own to find his apartment, something he was both thankful and disappointed about. He climbed the stairs slowly, taking in his surroundings. Taking note of every window and every door; the ones with cute little signs and cheeky doormats, and the doors barren and cracked open.

Finally, Steve reached the third floor and made a beeline for the door at the end of the hall with a 4 hanging in the center. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door, pushing it open to see his new home. It was simple, but decorated more than his Manhattan abode. Books lined a bookshelf leading towards his living room, where a record player sat in the corner next to a chair. There was a fireplace against the wall, and Steve could already imagine curling up with Brooklyn, like they had at the Retreat, except this time, they would do more than cuddle.

His kitchen was more modern than his New York home, with appliances slightly newer than the ones at the Retreat. The bedroom was plain, but the bed was large. Upon sitting it on it though, Steve found it altogether too soft. He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair to get it away from his eyes, looking around in frustration until his eyes landed on a note on the bedstand.

Steve picked up the note and grinned at Brooklyn’s sloppy handwriting, chest expanding as he took a deep breath, feeling more alive knowing she’d been in his home.

_Steve- Hope your trip was good, and that you’re settling well. I hope you don’t mind, I took a drawer for myself. I’ll see you tomorrow after work. Love you—Brooklyn_

He stood and walked to the dresser, opening the drawers from the bottom up and finding his clothes neatly folded until he reached the top drawer, opening it to find bras, underwear, and several sets of yoga pants and matching tank tops. Steve smirked and shook his head, running his fingers along Brooklyn’s things before closing the drawer to look around some more. He went into the attached bathroom, going through the drawers and seeing SHIELD had taken the liberty of stocking up on toiletries he might need. Steve chewed through his thoughts, not enjoying that SHIELD wasn’t leaving these things up to him. He was a person; he didn’t need essentials to be purchased for him. He could take care of himself.

Steve flung open the linen closet, finding several towels and washcloths, but on the lowest shelf, he found a large black tote box with a handle. He grabbed it, unsure of what it could be. He flipped open the latch, then slowly opened it, letting out the breath he’d been holding when he realized it was filled with _Brooklyn’s_ toiletries. Since she hadn’t warned him about her invasion of his home, Steve decided it was only right to see what she’d decided to leave at his place.

Before he could dive too far into his girlfriend’s belongings, Steve’s phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it quickly, “Hello.”

“How do you like the new digs, Cap? We tried to set you up with everything we thought you might need, but if you think of anything else, please let us know.” Nick Fury said casually from the other end.

“Thank you, Sir. I seem to have everything I need.” Steve droned, moving back into his living room to sit on his couch. “Do you have anything I need to look over before tomorrow?”

“No. We’ll get you up to speed when you get here. Get you your new stealth suit and give you a training schedule. Romanoff will be teaching you more advanced combat, and within a few weeks we’ll begin working with the rest of the STRIKE team.”

“New suit? I just got a new suit from you before the battle against Loki.”

“Well, for what you’re going to be doing with STRIKE, we’re going to need you to be a little more covert.” Fury explained quietly, dragging out his words before chuckling, “Plus, Agent Hayes says you hate it.”

“I don’t hate it, I-” Steve mumbled as he dragged his hand over his face, “I’ll wear whatever you tell me to.”

“We’ll cross that bridge tomorrow. For now, get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Once Fury hung up, Steve reclined against his couch and grabbed the SHIELD handbook that had been left on his coffee table. He had some reading to do before morning.

* * *

Steve arrived at the Triskellion a half hour before they were expecting him dressed in black slacks and a button-down shirt. He stood in the lobby of the massive building and looked up through the glass ceiling, waiting to be collected.

He heard agents whispering about him as they passed, talking amongst themselves about Captain America’s arrival on the SHIELD base. He heard their excited murmurs about him fighting with the Avengers, and a couple of women giggling about how handsome he was in person. However, when he heard one agent clear her throat and answer with “That’s Hayes’s man” Steve perked up and looked over to them.

“Brooklyn?” Steve asked hopefully and the two agents stopped and looked to each other as Steve stood and crossed over to them, “Do you know her?”

“We do.” The redhead woman said slowly, looking for some sort of signal to tell her what to say. “She lives in the barracks in the adjacent building.”

“Is she here now?”

“Most likely. We haven’t seen her though. She’s been training.” The other agent added, looking Steve over curiously as her smile grew, “She’s been all doe eyed since coming back. I didn’t actually believe she was with you, but, something about the way you say her name makes me think it’s true.”

“It’s true.” Steve muttered before clearing his throat and standing straighter, “If you see her, tell her I’ll see her tonight.”

Steve turned away from the women and noticed Fury approaching him, but he grinned as he heard their surprised gasps behind him. Brooklyn would either be pleased with him, or incredibly pissed for embarrassing her in front of her friends.

“Captain.” Fury greeted, reaching out and shaking Steve’s hand, “I’m looking forward to working with you. Let me show you your new suit.” Fury led Steve towards an elevator, rising only a handful of floors before opening to reveal the armory. “Your new suit is a heavier material, easier to move in, waterproof. It isn’t as… tight.” Fury chuckled and Steve blushed, knowing that part definitely came from Brooklyn’s feedback. Fury leaned forward and a machine scanned his eye before revealing a dark blue suit with a silver star on the chest. “What do you think?”

Steve reached out and touched the suit, finding it similar material to the one he wore in World War II. The colors were muted, but the design was familiar. “I like it.”

“Good. Get changed. I’ll show you to the gym. Romanoff is waiting there for you to begin training.”

* * *

“Long time, no see Cap.” Natasha called when Steve followed Fury into the training gym. “Welcome to SHIELD.”

“I assume you can whip him into shape?” Fury asked and the Black Widow grinned deviously at the question as Steve blushed, bringing out the blue in his eyes that almost matched his suit.

“Of course. Let’s get to work.” Natasha said as she zipped her suit up farther and led Steve towards a boxing ring.

Steve looked back at Fury, but the Director just nodded and retreated, probably having more important business to attend to than watching the Black Widow kick Captain America’s ass.

“So, how have you been since New York?” Steve asked awkwardly as he bent down to duck between the ropes and join Natasha in the ring.

She just shrugged, shifting back and forth from foot to foot as she studied Steve’s movements closely, “I didn’t get a month-long sabbatical, so things have been business as usual.” She hummed a little as her grin widened, “Agent Hayes got lazy during her time with you. Spent her first two days back just doing yoga for hours to try and stretch out her limbs.”

“I wouldn’t say she was lazy-”

“Let me rephrase, she spent most of her time in bed, and is no longer in fighting shape.” Natasha snipped, sizing Steve up, “You, on the other hand, don’t need to put much effort in, do you?”

“No.” Steve answered bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest, “Shall we begin?”

“We already have.” Natasha answered as she circled the ring. Steve matched her movement warily, unsure of what the Black Widow was planning. “You can’t let her be a weakness. You have a job to do, and so does she.”

Natasha ran towards Steve, and he prepared to block her hit, but instead she grabbed onto his shoulder and swung herself around his neck, moving her legs to force him to the ground before springing to her feet. Steve gasped as he pushed back on his palms to jump to his feet and Natasha laughed, “Hayes taught you that. But she didn’t teach you everything. That’s what I’m for.”

“I fight just fine.”

“We can always improve.” Natasha argued, lunging at Steve again, then ducking when he tried to block her, nailing him in the back of the neck and rolling away before Steve could catch her, “Focus up. You need to be ready for any enemy. These aren’t soldiers, they are spies. They don’t punch and they don’t shoot. You’ll be up against people who are experts in their field, and you’ll never see them coming until they come at you. You need to be able to adapt to any fighting style.”

Steve grunted and took another step towards Natasha, shifting onto right foot so he’d have more point on the punch, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Natasha answered and Steve came at her with his left hand, catching her off guard and causing her block to come late. She backed up when she wasn’t able to block in time, sidestepping Steve and thrusting out her foot to kick him, but he grabbed her ankle and whipped her against the ropes. She bounced back to her feet the same way Steve had, circling him with a grin, “You came at me with your nondominant arm. I’m surprised you’re able to work against your instincts.”

“You’ll find I’m full of surprises.” Steve muttered as he stood up straight and leaned against the concrete pole holding the ropes, “I pick things up fast.”

“Well, that’s not what I heard. Hayes wrote in her report you spent six weeks at the Retreat because you weren’t picking up her teachings. Unless,” Natasha paused, fake gasping, “you had other reasons of wanting to stay?”

Steve huffed and Natasha charged at him, kicking him in the stomach before dropping to sweep his legs. When Steve didn’t so much as flinch, she pushed off her hand and hit him in the chest with both feet, causing him to stumble back a step. When she went towards him again, Steve turned quickly, putting himself in the center of the ring. He grabbed the Widow and held both of her hands behind her back, looping his calf around both of her legs to hold her in place. She had nothing more to fight with as he choked her with his massive arm, “You done making fun of me, Romanoff?”

“No,” she gagged, “I’m just getting started.” She whacked his forearm, telling him she yielded, and Steve released her to the sound of slow applause coming from across the gym.

“Bravo, Cap. Didn’t think you had that kind of ruthlessness in you.”

Steve turned to the short, dark haired man that approached in full tactical gear. Behind him was another taller man with a disapproving expression, but the man applauding Steve seemed genuinely amused.

“Rogers,” Natasha gasped, placing her hand on the pole to lean against, “This is Brock Rumlow.”

Steve nodded, remembering the name. They were planning on going over the team after lunch, “Nice to meet you.” Steve said as he shook Rumlow’s hand.

“Pleasure’s mine, Cap. We kinda met, after the Battle of New York. I picked up the scepter, but you were a little… busy.” Rumlow said as he studied Steve the same way Natasha had. He was looking for weakness. “You’re impressive. I wasn’t so sure about Fury’s kill squad being led by Captain America, but now I’m starting to see why he chose you. I look forward to working with you.”

“Soon. First, I work with him. Then we go from there.” Natasha said. She looked between Steve and Rumlow, then cleared her throat, “If you can excuse us, we have work to do.”

“See you both later.” Rumlow said, looking over his shoulder at them as he led the other man out of the gym.

“He seems nice.” Steve said sarcastically, breathing heavily, “Not sure how I feel about leading.”

“Just to be clear, Rumlow is leading STRIKE. You and I are supplementing it. If we can, we lead. If we aren’t there, he’s second in command, after you. We are first and foremost Avengers. Don’t forget that.”

Steve nodded, grabbing a water bottle from the sidelines, and downing it before turning back to Natasha, “I’m fine with that. I’d like to hope that Avenger gigs are few and far in between.”

“Which is why you’re here at SHIELD. So, you can do your part when the world isn’t being attacked by aliens.” Natasha replied with a grin, “Alright, eyes up, we have a lot of work to do before we break for lunch.”

* * *

By the time they let Steve leave, the sun was already getting low in the sky over D.C. Steve just wanted to go home and be alone. He hadn’t been around so many people since 1945.

He dialed Brooklyn’s number as he folded up his stealth suit and shoved it into the locker in the armory that Fury had given him. It only took two rings for her to answer, and Steve sighed in relief. “Hey, Sweetheart.”

“How was your first day?” Brooklyn cooed from the other end, and Steve could hear people chattering behind her. He furrowed his brows, wondering where the hell she was. Maybe she wasn’t coming over anymore.

“It was fine.” Steve said honestly, not really having any negative feelings about SHIELD, but not terribly excited about anything either. “I trained with Natasha. Went over some team things with Fury. Met Brock Rumlow.”

“Oh yeah?” She asked, and Steve noticed how her voice seemed more strained than before, “What did you think?”

“He’s kind of an ass.”

Brooklyn’s laughter lit up the empty room for Steve and he quickly closed his locker and made a beeline for the door, “Yeah, that sounds about right. Don’t let him treat you like you’re less than him. I’ll kick his ass.”

It was Steve’s turn to chuckle at the image of little Brooklyn kicking his teammate’s ass for being mean to him, “Pretty sure I’m supposed to kick people’s asses for you, not the other way around.”

“That’s an old-fashioned notion.” Brooklyn argued as Steve got into the elevator, thankful the reception was still good since she continued on, “I can take care of myself and you. Especially against my coworkers. You’re too nice, Steve. Don’t let them take that away from you.”

Steve sighed as the doors opened and he reached the lobby, heading towards the parking garage to collect his motorcycle, “I’m not sure if a nice guy can survive in a world like this.”

“It’s why I tried to keep you out of it.”

“Well, I’m here now, and I’m not giving up.” Steve assured his girl, slowing down as the laughter faded abruptly, “Where are you?”

“Look to your left.”

Steve turned and saw Brooklyn walking towards him from another door, her phone still clutched to her cheek. When he saw her though, he quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and took off running to her, reaching her a moment after she shoved her phone in her bag. He lifted her up to have easier access to her lips, kissing her deeply for a moment as she ran her fingers through his hair.

A loud car horn broke them away and Brooklyn laughed airily, as if he’d stolen all the breath from her lungs, “Hi.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” Steve told her, reaching up to kiss her lips again before sliding her out of his arms and onto the concrete. He looked over her shoulder at the door she’d come from, seeing several more agents emerge, “Is that where you live?”

“Yeah. Well, it’s where I sleep.” She shrugged, scratching her shoulder casually. Steve scanned her body, as if terrified that she’d somehow changed in the week since he last saw her. She noticed his eyes wandering from her tight jeans to her blouse and cleared her throat, “Can I help you, Soldier?”

“I just want you.” Steve said darkly, letting his hands wander from her waist to her hips, then began to slide around to her ass when she grabbed them.

She took a deep breath, then blinked rapidly for a moment as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say before exhaling loudly, “Lord help both of us should you ever become infected with sex pollen, because you’re insatiable.”

Steve drew his brows and cocked his head curiously as Brooklyn took a few steps towards the parked vehicles, “Sex pollen?”

“Yeah, it’s a thing. There are some real weirdos out there. Anyway, I’m hungry. Dinner? And then we can go back to your place? Only have about twelve hours before we have to be back, so we better a move.” Brooklyn suggested as she grabbed one of Steve’s massive hands in both of hers, “Unless you can’t handle yourself and we need to go back to your place now?”

“No.” Steve mumbled as he climbed onto his bike, “We can get dinner first. But then, we’re going home.”

“Where else would we go?” Brooklyn laughed as Steve handed her his helmet and helped her onto his motorcycle behind him. She gripped him tightly as he sped out of the garage to take his girl to get some dinner.

After dinner, Steve parked his motorcycle outside his apartment and held it steady so Brooklyn could get off first. She shoved her hands into her back pockets and looked up at the old building, letting out a long whistle, “This is nice. Much nicer than my place with Shield.”

“You’re always welcome here. Fury even made a second key, although, considering all the stuff you left here, I’m assuming you don’t need it.”

“No, a key would be better. Breaking and entering isn’t a great idea as often as I plan on being here.” Brooklyn laughed as Steve took her hand and led her up the stairs.

When he reached the third floor, Steve unlocked his door and pushed it open before scooping Brooklyn up bridal style and carrying her through the door as she laughed loudly, “Steve!”

He kicked the door closed behind them and carried her to his bed, dropping her onto her back before climbing over Brooklyn. He silenced her laughter with a kiss, and she returned it gratefully as he shifted onto his elbows so he could cradle her jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Brooklyn answered between kisses, “Can we take it easy tonight? I have to prepare for a mission tomorrow.”

Steve suddenly pulled away and stared at Brooklyn blankly, “What kind of mission?”

“The undercover kind of mission.”

“Like, are you going to… you know…”

“Fondue?” She suggested teasingly, snorting as Steve’s cheeks began to redden. Brooklyn was fond of his old stories from his life before, most of which he remembered with startling clarity. He regretted telling her how terrible he was with women, because she’d often use it against him in times like this.

Steve twisted his lips and she sighed, “I don’t know. Maybe. If that’s what I have to do. I have to fly to Vancouver. SHIELD needs to move some intel quietly. No fights. No guns. That’s why I’m going in.”

“I don’t like it.”

“It’s my job.” Brooklyn argued and Steve pushed himself off of her to lay beside her. She turned over and walked her fingers along Steve’s chest to his shoulder, “It’s just a job, Steve. You know that. I come home to you.”

“Yeah, but I don’t like the idea of you being with somebody else, even if it’s fake.” Steve snapped and Brooklyn just huffed, covering Steve’s face with her palm and shoving it into the pillow until he carefully grabbed her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips instead, “You’re mine.”

“I am. It isn’t like I’m going to have feelings for these people, it’s just acting. I go in. I do what I have to do to finish the mission, and I come home. Even the whole Mason thing in Phoenix was made up. I ended up killing him right after I hung up with you.” Brooklyn explained quickly, but it didn’t ease Steve’s nerves. Brooklyn’s lips drew into a sharp line and she shuffled closer to Steve to lay her head against his chest, “Honey, I don’t know what I can say to make this okay. You knew what this was. I can’t do my job if I’m worried about what you think about it. It could put me in danger, I need you to be okay with this. Or else I need to go.”

“No.” Steve said quickly, turning to meet Brooklyn’s gaze worriedly, “I’ll be okay. I’m just jealous.”

Brooklyn smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Steve’s cheek, “Don’t be. You’ve ruined me for all other men.”

“Yes!” Steve hissed teasingly and Brooklyn swatted him as she scrambled to climb over her boyfriend.

“You want to ruin me a little more before I have to leave?” Brooklyn whispered as she dipped low to kiss Steve’s lips. His eyes focused in on her as his smile reached all the way across his face. He dug his fingers into her hair, running them along her scalp as she hummed her pleasure.

“If I have my way, I’ll ruin you enough that you can’t leave at all.”


	21. Chapter 21

Steve endured Brooklyn’s first two missions with a sense of ease he hadn’t expected from himself. Her first mission lasted five days, and by the sixth she was home in Steve’s arms, never having been so much as touched by anyone else. Two weeks later, she was sent out again to seduce a wealthy businessman with his hand in a series of dangerous mob deals. After enough alcohol, Brooklyn got him talking in bed, and she called Steve once he passed out from the hotel hallway in her nightgown.

“Are you okay?” Steve had asked nervously as he sat in his chair beside his record player. When he saw her name on his collar ID, Steve had pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket, ready to drive all the way to Wall Street if he needed to.

A shaky breath came from the other end of the phone, but Brooklyn answered, “Yeah. I got what I needed. I’ll pull out in the morning.”

“But are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Steve pressed. He was already holding his keys, and his legs were bouncing. He was ready to bolt the moment she told him the man had laid a hand on her.

“We slept together, but I’m okay.” Brooklyn answered breathlessly, and Steve could tell she was shaken. “I’ve never felt so empty before.”

“I’m on my way.”

“No, I’m okay.” Brooklyn told him quietly and Steve sat back down in his chair, setting his keys on the table holding his record player. “It just wasn’t you.”

“When you get back, I’ll take care of you. Tomorrow’s Friday, we can relax all weekend unless they call me in.” Steve promised as he rubbed his temples, “We’ll lay in bed, and I’ll rub your feet. Have you been wearing your heels all day?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll take care of that. I’ll fill up the jacuzzi and you can soak. I’ll join you if you let me.” Steve said, hearing Brooklyn sigh dreamily on the other end.

“That sounds really nice, Steve.” She murmured and Steve smiled weakly, realizing that being angry about Brooklyn’s job wouldn’t make it any easier for either of them. This was what she needed. She needed support. “I gotta go, though. I’ll be back by lunch time. Ask if you can leave early?”

“I’ve been there nonstop since you left, I’m sure they won’t mind if I take the afternoon off of training.” Steve assured the woman, cradling his phone against his ear, “I love you so much. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Love you too.” She whispered before hanging up, and Steve exhaled loudly, feeling a wave of calm wash over his body. It wasn’t fun knowing Brooklyn was having sex with other men, but Steve supported her. She was _good_ at what she did, and he was proud of her for doing what she did to protect what was right.

The next day, Steve stood on the tarmac at the Triskellion with a big bouquet of lilies hiding behind his back. He wore his uniform, knowing he owed Nat another hour of training after greeting Brooklyn, but he wanted to be there when she landed.

Before the quinjet had even touched the ground, Steve was making his way over to it with bated breath. When the back door opened, Brooklyn came bounding out, sprinting towards Steve and throwing her arms around his neck as he caught her, holding the bouquet behind her back as his other arm sat under her thighs.

She grabbed his face and dove towards him for a kiss, not bothering to be professional despite the other agents who followed her off the plane. “I’m so happy to be home.”

“I’ve missed you, Sweetheart.” Steve told her as he set her down gently before holding out the flowers for her. Her excited expression melted into one of surprise, and her eyes began to water. Steve panicked, wondering if he’d done something wrong, “Are you okay?”

“Nobody’s ever gotten me flowers before.” Brooklyn murmured as she smelled the lilies and batted her eyes quickly to banish the tears that threatened to spill. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Steve pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her quickly before resting his forehead against hers, “You have to go debrief?”

“Yeah. It should take about an hour. Maybe two.”

“I’ll wait for you. Widow said I could take a break from training to come meet you, but I have to go finish. She's not satisfied until she thinks I can actually take her. I’ll wait for you at the garage?” Steve offered and Brooklyn nodded, clenching her flowers like they gave her life.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you soon.” She reached up on her tiptoes to peck Steve’s cheek, and he felt his skin heat up at the simple gesture. “Also!” She called as she walked away, causing Steve to turn around, “That suit- it’s… really, really good.”

Steve grinned like a fool as he went the opposite way to meet Natasha back in the gym. He already knew he’d be taking several hits because the butterflies in his stomach were disorientating.

* * *

Steve was leaning against his motorcycle, engrossed in an article about war bonds from World War II, when Brooklyn finally appeared from her living quarters. Steve looked up and grinned when he saw her, seeing she still held her flowers protectively against her chest, “I hope you don’t mind if I bring these to your place? I don’t trust them in the common area, and I don’t have anywhere to put them in my room.”

“Of course. You’ll have to hold them tight though. I threw out the bag they’d come in.” Steve warned, hopping on his motorcycle, and reaching out to hold the flowers while Brooklyn climbed on behind him. Once she was settled behind him, he handed her the lilies and she tucked them inside her windbreaker as she held onto Steve with her right hand.

He could feel her shifting uneasily, clearly uncomfortable not being able to hold him with both arms. He slowly backed the bike out of its spot, then revved it to life before reaching back with his left hand and planting it tightly on Brooklyn’s thigh, “I won’t let anything happen to you. You know that, right?” He asked over his shoulder as she clipped on the helmet he always insisted she wear.

“I know.” She said softly, knowing he could hear her easily over the roar of the bike, “I trust you.”

Before she had a chance to change her mind, Steve sped off at full speed, driving with one hand and holding the woman behind him tightly with the other.

That night was quiet for Steve and Brooklyn. From the moment she stepped foot in Steve’s apartment, he could feel something was off. He gave her space until she approached him, and he didn’t pressure her to join him in bed. He watched her carefully as she pulled one of his undershirts out from his drawer, then went to the bathroom.

She closed the door and Steve sat on the bed, feeling the cushy mattress sink beneath him. He would have replaced it if Brooklyn didn’t love it so much. He didn’t want to tell her that it was too soft, and he rarely slept, because she’d feel bad. He’d rather lie awake at night with her, and sleep on the floor when he was overly tired.

“Steve?”

He stood at the sound of her weak voice, seeing her leaning against the bathroom doorframe with a towel around her chest and her dark hair falling in frizzy pieces over her shoulders. Without her makeup, he could see the dark bags under her eyes and what looked like tear stains on her olive skin. Steve cleared his throat, taking a tentative step towards her, “Yeah?”

“Would you like to join me?” She asked softly, and Steve was struck by how meek she was acting. This wasn’t normal for Brooklyn. She was anything but shy with him, and this change of demeanor combined her worn appearance worried Steve. The man had hurt her after all.

He nodded and joined her in the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping out of his clothes. Steve helped her into the shower, carefully closing the door behind them before turning to Brooklyn. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She answered as she pressed her hands to Steve’s stomach, “It was just hard, getting back in the game. After being with you... it just doesn’t feel the same.” She paused as she reached up to push Steve’s soaked hair away from his forehead. “I don’t want it to feel the same. And I think that really scared me.”

Steve smiled a little, thinking he understood what she was trying to say. “So maybe this is a long haul kinda deal?”

“Yeah. I think it might be. If that’s what we both want?”

“It’s what I want.”

“It’s what I want, too.” Brooklyn exhaled as she took a step close to Steve, letting the water wash over her long hair, “I’ve been pretending to be somebody else for the past ten years of my life. Ever since I was a teenager, and I finally like who I really am. That’s because of you.”

Steve ducked his head, cradling the back of her neck as he tipped up her chin to reach her lips with his. He kissed her slowly as the hot water streamed over them both. She nipped at Steve’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as he spun them around, so Brooklyn’s back was to the tile and the water pelted Steve’s face.

He leaned one arm against the wall behind Brooklyn as the other one rested on the small of her back, giving her something to lean into as she leaned back to reach him. Her hand began to trail down his abs to his thigh, and he shuddered for a moment before her fingers ghosted across his cock.

“No. Not tonight.” Steve murmured against her lips. She pulled away slightly and nodded breathlessly, her chest rising and falling as she reached for Steve’s body wash. He nuzzled her face lovingly with his nose as she lathered his chest.

Brooklyn hummed disapprovingly as Steve poured too much of Brooklyn’s expensive shampoo into his palm before sudsing it up and depositing all the soap on top of her head. “Great. Thanks.”

Steve laughed loudly as her as he began working the suds through her hair, tangling it farther as he tried to get it clean, “You’re welcome. I’m a professional.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” She reached up and grabbed a handful of shampoo and deposited it on top of Steve’s shaggy locks. “There, now you’ll have silky volumized hair too.”

The soldier laughed as he massaged Brooklyn’s scalp, eventually catching a glimpse of her content grin, “What? What are you thinking?”

“Just how I don’t deserve this. You’re too good to me, and I don’t know how I ever got you to care so much about me.” Brooklyn said as she rinsed the shampoo from her own hair, gazing up at Steve while the water washed away the memories of the past several days.

Steve traced the curve of her waist to her hip with the side of his hand, “I woke up to find out everything I knew and loved was gone. You were the one there to help me find my place in this world, and I don’t belong here without you. I’ll never forget everything you’ve done for me.”

Brooklyn swiftly swung around Steve and pushed him back one step so the water would rinse away all the shampoo and soap on his body. Her eyes watched it stream over his muscles, and she looked up at him with those weepy hazel eyes he’d seen earlier when he’d given her the flowers, “I just wish we could run away from it all. I just wish it could be me and you.”

“It’s just us now. Let’s make the most of it.” Steve said as he turned off the shower and pushed open the door before grabbing a towel and handing it to Brooklyn. “How about we spend some time by the fire? I have marshmallows. We can light them on fire.”

“Only if you regale me with tales of your wonderous feats, Soldier.” Brooklyn answered as she wiped off the excess water on her forearms. When Steve raised his brow in question, she added, “It just seems like a good way to spend an evening by the fire.”

Steve carefully emerged from the shower and took Brooklyn’s hands so she wouldn’t slip, grabbing the shirt she’d grabbed for herself before pulling his own clothes back on, “Whatever you want, Sweetheart. I’ll get the fire started.”

“Okay.” She murmured as she pulled the massive shirt over her head, “See you in a minute.”

Steve left her to finish getting ready for bed, placing logs in the fireplace before lighting a match and tossing it in. He sat on the ground and watched the flames dance, longing to make Brooklyn’s wish come true. If only he could take her away from SHIELD and everything they expected from her. But Steve couldn’t walk away. Not when there was still more to do. He’d been given the serum to help people, and if he turned his back on that, Steve wasn’t sure he could live with himself knowing there was still more he could do.

He looked up when Brooklyn snuck into the room and she snapped her fingers, “There’s really no sneaking up on you, is there?”

“No. Super soldier, remember?” Steve teased as he reached up and tugged Brooklyn into his lap in front of the fire, burying his face into her heap of mahogany hair. He breathed her in as the wet strands tickled his nose, running his fingers under the hem of the shirt she was wearing. A deep hum came from inside her throat as she went limp in Steve’s arms, allowing him to lull her into a sense of peace.

Steve wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, but after a while he realized she was sound asleep in his arms. He kissed her cheek to see if she’d stir, but she didn’t so much as sigh at the contact, so Steve carefully rocked to his feet and carried Brooklyn to the bed. Once she was on the mattress, she curled instinctively around the pillow and sighed as Steve crossed the bed and crawled in beside her.

He leaned on his elbow for a while, twisting his lips thoughtfully as he watched her sleep. Steve felt a wave of contentment wash over him and he laid down, gently tugging Brooklyn closer to his chest. He knew he’d happily sleep beside her for the rest of his life.

* * *

Brooklyn convinced Fury to excuse Steve from training for a long weekend over the Fourth of July. Steve, however, wasn’t aware of her plans, just that he wasn't going back to work until the next Monday.

So, when his alarm started blaring at six am on Wednesday morning, he was surprised that Brooklyn was already up and milling about. Steve groaned as he sat up to hit his classic alarm clock as it teetered closer to the edge of his bed strand, “Brooklyn? Why are you awake so early?”

She bound onto the bed, bouncing despite Steve not moving at all, “Happy Birthday!” She yelled as she threw her arms around Steve’s neck, rubbing his hairline as she gazed at him lovingly.

“Thanks,” he grumbled in response, and Brooklyn leaned back to sit on her haunches, seeming to notice his sour mood.

“What’s wrong, Soldier? It’s time to celebrate!” Brooklyn teased as she brushed her nose against Steve’s. She ruffled his hair before climbing out of bed and grabbing a green gift bag from the floor, “We have a full day ahead of us! Time to get up!”

Steve looked at the bag, forcing a grim smile, but he couldn’t fool Brooklyn, “Thank you… I’m just, not really in the mood for celebrating.”

“Why not? You’re twenty-seven today. I think that’s worth celebrating.” She said softly as she sat down beside Steve in her white lace bra and matching panties. He couldn’t help but notice that wasn’t what she was wearing when they crawled into bed last night, meaning she’d either changed after he fell asleep or before he woke up. Either way, she was making his birthday a bigger deal than he wanted it to be.

He sighed and shrugged, “I’m ninety-five today. Kinda over celebrating.”

“By the calendar, yes, but not by your heart. And your body. I’m sure it’s not possible for a ninety-year-old to be as perfect as you…” She purred as she leaned against Steve, pressing kisses to the shell of his ear, but he didn’t budge. Finally, she sighed loudly and pulled away, “Appease me, please. Open your present.”

Steve looked from Brooklyn to the bag as a tiny smile crept onto his face. He pulled aside the loose tissue paper to find a little flat box, “What is it?”

“So, gift giving must be a new invention? No Christmas, no birthdays where you’re from?” Brooklyn teased. Steve huffed and opened the box, finding a license inside.

He looked to Brooklyn suspiciously and she just looked at the ceiling, feigning innocence as if she hadn’t just gifted him a fake ID. “I have a license.”

“I know. But this one has your real age. And a fake name so nobody will know you’re Captain America. That way we can celebrate under the radar and nobody will bother you.”

Steve did a double take, realizing the ID said his name was Grant Hayes. She’d used his middle name and her own last name, but the finishing touch was that his birthday read July 4, 1985. “You know this is illegal?”

“We work for the _government_ , Steve. We aren’t going to get arrested for giving you a fake ID. I promise.” Brooklyn said as she took the license and pushed the rest of the bag towards Steve, “The rest of your present is more for me. Well, all of it brings me joy, but what we do will bring you joy.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Yes, open it. It’ll be fun.” Brooklyn ordered as she settled against the pillows beside Steve. He pulled out the tissue paper to find a massive red t-shirt and blue shorts underneath a stark white baseball cap with an American flag on it. He pulled out the hat and put it on his head, then proceeded to hold up his shirt. He raised his brow to Brooklyn, noticing the shirt was at least two sizes two big, and that was saying a lot for Steve. She shrugged, “What? Gotta hide all the sexy going on under there. I don’t want all the men and women of America gawking at my husband on his birthday.”

“Husband?”

“Oh, yeah.” Brooklyn said as she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a plain black band that she handed to Steve, “I mean, I gave you my last name. Figured it could be fun. It’ll add to the whole ‘This isn’t Captain America’ thing.”

Steve slid the ring onto his left hand and smiled as he looked down at Brooklyn, noticing her left hand was bare, “So how big of a rock I get you?”

“Casual, nothing too flashy. You’re a carpenter. I work as a nurse.” Brooklyn said dreamily as she gazed out Steve’s window while the sun began to illuminate the room. “We’ve been married three years. Originally from Kansas, but we moved out here when you got a job working for a construction company building housing for homeless veterans.”

“You really have this whole life story thing planned out.” Steve said as he slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, “You ever imagine what our real story would be like?”

“That’s too scary for me.” She answered quickly, meeting Steve’s gaze, “I live a life of make-believe. This is the most serious relationship I’ve ever been in, I’m sure as hell not going to imagine our own fairytale ending.”

Steve pressed his lips to her temple, “I do.” Brooklyn stiffened, and Steve continued, “It isn’t like we had a lot of time to explore our options back in the day. You found a nice girl, you got along, you married her. The idea of marrying you isn’t so scary to me.”

“One day at a time, Rogers.” Brooklyn murmured as she slid a fake wedding ring up her ring finger. Steve gazed at it a moment, taking in how Brooklyn looked at it almost longingly. She seemed to catch herself and shoved his arm, “Get showered, we’re going for breakfast.”

“Where?”

“You have a couple of options. Really anywhere that has free birthday food. We’re making quite a few stops.” She winked and rolled out of bed to head to the bathroom, turning on the water to tell Steve she expected to join him.

* * *

Steve finished off his IHOP breakfast and leaned back against the vinyl cushions as Brooklyn sipped her milkshake, “So, birthdays are good, right?”

“I’ve eaten almost twenty-thousand calories and it’s not even noon.” Steve groaned and rested his hand on his stomach. He hated that he felt full, and that most of the contents of his stomach were cake and ice cream. It had taken lots of convincing to let her take him to IHOP for real food after six different bakeries and ice cream stores. “I need more than just sweets.”

“The Mexican restaurant down the road gives free tacos for your birthday?” Brooklyn suggested and Steve lulled his head to the side and stared at his girlfriend incredulously. She sighed, “Fine. We’ll eat something ‘healthy’ for dinner.” She used air quotes around the word healthy and Steve laughed at her.

“Where to next, Wifey?” Steve teased and Brooklyn leaned forward to kiss him, grabbing onto his massive shirt that hung loosely from his shoulders, effectively hiding his Captain America-ness from the world. Judging by the way he wolfed down every scrap of food set in front of him, the restaurant patrons wouldn’t bat an eye if they’d been told he actually filled out the shirt he wore, had it not been for the tight shorts he wore around his slim waist. He couldn’t help but think he looked like a bum, and maybe that was by design. For once, his girlfriend was the knockout getting all the attention, and he slipped by happily. He enjoyed loudly proclaiming Brooklyn was his wife whenever a man’s gaze lasted a little too long.

“Don’t get too used to that, it’s just for fun.” She snapped playfully and pulled some cash out of her purse for their drinks. “How do you feel about pandas?”

“I have no ill feelings towards them.” Steve answered simply, leaning his elbows on his table, “Are you taking me to see pandas?”

“Yes.” Brooklyn answered simply, “We’re only doing fun things. Nothing educational or history related. We’re going to the zoo. And then fireworks. And then…” Brooklyn looked both ways and Steve followed her train of thought, “then maybe we can see if there’s any fireworks between the two of us, Hubby.”

Steve felt his skin heat up at that, taking a deep breath before whispering, “Only if you call me that in bed.”

“That’s super weird, but it’s your birthday.” Brooklyn laughed boisterously and Steve grinned.

Steve chuckled and slid out of the booth before offering Brooklyn both of his hands, “Sounds perfect.”

She allowed him to pull her to her feet and he draped his arm over her shoulder as he led her out of the IHOP, proud as ever to have such a beautiful dame on his arm, and on his birthday no less. No war, no aliens, no death and destruction in sight. It almost made Steve consider Brooklyn’s suggestion of running away.

As they walked along the streets of D.C. in search of more activities to waste the day on, Brooklyn’s phone began to ring loudly from her shorts pocket. She pulled it out and looked to Steve nervously, “It’s Fury.”

“Okay.” He replied sadly, knowing she was about to be pulled away for another mission. There had only been two since they’d been together, but it was two too many.

“Director,” Brooklyn answered shortly, clenching her jaw as he spoke on the other end, “You agreed I could have the day off…” She looked down at her watch, then to Steve, “I can get it done later, I’m with the birthday boy… Yes, I promise. First thing Monday morning. Yes. Alright… Bye.”

Steve studied Brooklyn for a moment, noticing how she rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, “What did he want?”

“He thinks I need to make sure all my ‘hardware’ is up to date.” She grumbled before clenching her jaw. Steve narrowed his eyes, looking past Brooklyn as she led him down the street towards the zoo.

The fact that Director Fury wanted Brooklyn to have her tracker updated gave Steve alarm. It most likely meant that she was about to be sent somewhere that they needed to keep track of her, and that made him uneasy. He hated how easy it was for SHIELD to watch over Brooklyn, and by association, him. He just wanted a little privacy, but being the national hero that he was, nobody wanted to give them any.

“So, pandas. And then ice cream?” Steve suggested and Brooklyn looked up at him suspiciously.

“You said no more sweets.”

“Yeah, but I know how much you like that Larry’s ice cream place, and it’s on the way to the National Mall.”

Brooklyn considered this for a moment, then nodded, “Okay, sounds like a plan.”

Steve took her hand and held it tightly so she couldn’t itch the back of her neck, but he couldn’t help but wish that there was something he could do to make his girlfriend feel like she wasn’t trapped in a cage.

* * *

As dusk settled over the National Mall, Brooklyn and Steve sat on the grass with ice cream and a bottle of whiskey Brooklyn had snuck in her bag. Steve leaned back on his right hand, holding his ice cream cone off to the side as he got situated for the two hour wait for the fireworks. He was blissfully unaware of his girlfriend stealing a lick of his ice cream until he turned and accidentally smashed it into her nose.

“Sorry!” Steve yelped as Brooklyn laughed, rolling onto her back after wiping the vanilla ice cream off her face. Steve grabbed her fingers and licked it off before leaning on his elbow beside her, careful to hold his cone away from Brooklyn. His baggy shirt draped over her as she ran her hand under it to rub his stomach. “You know, I look like a disproportionate tourist.” Steve teased as he felt Brooklyn trace along his abs, “You could have gotten me a shirt that fit.”

“That child at the zoo couldn’t take his eyes off of you, but Mom didn’t even bat an eye. I think my disguise worked great.” Brooklyn replied as Steve scooped off a chunk of ice cream and dropped it into her mouth. He finished his cone and shoved the napkin in the pocket of his shorts before laying down next to Brooklyn. As they gazed up at the clouds together, she murmured, “Wasn’t it nice? Being like everybody else for once?”

“I wouldn’t have enjoyed half of what we did if people realized who I was, especially today. Would have been a media circus.” Steve grumbled as he reached down and took Brooklyn’s hand in his. “But, honestly, I think my favorite part of today was pretending to be your husband.”

He fiddled with the fake wedding ring on her finger, wondering if she’d say no if he asked. Steve was ready to make a life with her, but Brooklyn was scared. Times had changed, and their two months together was nothing compared to the years people took to make sure they’d found the right person these days.

Still, Brooklyn didn’t pull away and she didn’t brush off his confession. She just laid beside him silently, gazing up at the sky. Steve spared a quick look, seeing her brows were drawn. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just want you to know where I’m at. I’m not in any rush.”

“I know you’re not. It just scares me. The idea of settling down. With what we do, it’s… it’s not a reasonable dream, Steve.” Brooklyn said as she rolled onto her stomach, bending her knees to wave her tennis shoes over her thighs.

Steve gazed at her in her tiny denim shorts and red crop top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail that draped over her back, thick strands tickling her tan skin as Steve watched her, wishing she’d trust him to survive, “We’re gonna be okay.”

“You don’t know that.” Brooklyn argued and Steve sat up, looking over at the water. “Steve, we can’t get married, we can’t have a family. That isn’t how this works. You realize I fuck other people for a living, right?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean anything. Plus, I’m better than them.” Steve teased as he placed his large hand against the back of her thigh, rubbing it gently and earning a dirty glare from his girlfriend. “What?”

“You were worried about your fake ID saying you weren’t elderly, but you’re all down for public indecency?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just enjoying time with my fake wife.” He smiled sweetly and she sighed, laying down on her arms as Steve moved his hand from her leg to her back, rubbing it gently. She hummed and closed her eyes as they relaxed in the evening, enjoying their brief moment of anonymity as the crowd began to grow.

Steve pulled her hair to the side and rubbed Brooklyn’s shoulders as she moaned happily, pulling a deep chuckle from Steve’s chest, “Sweetheart, we’re in public. Control yourself.”

Before she could quip back, he spanked her ass and she jolted at the contact. Steve’s laughter rang through the air, causing people to turn and look at them, but Brooklyn just glared at him from her place on the grass. “If only these people knew… you pervy old man.”

“Hey, it’s my birthday, you have to be nice to me.” Steve argued as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and twisted off the cap before taking a long swig. Steve sighed, “I miss when this stuff actually did something.”

“I’m honestly glad it doesn’t. You’re the only person I feel safe enough to drink around.” Brooklyn admitted quietly as she sat up and took the bottle by the neck, “I don’t enjoy feeling like I don’t have control. Had a few missions that didn’t end the way I wanted to because of it.”

“You’ve never mentioned it before.” Steve studied her as she took a slow sip, then handed back the whiskey, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew you couldn’t get drunk, and that even if I did, you wouldn’t take advantage of me.” Brooklyn answered with a sad smile, “I can’t say the same for everyone else. Even the others at SHIELD.”

“Did somebody…” Steve trailed off, swallowing down the anger that was bubbling in his chest, “I’ll kill them.”

“There’s no need for that. I’m fine. We all make bad decisions sometimes. I just don’t like to be under the influence unless I know I’m in a safe situation.” Brooklyn scratched the base of Steve’s neck beneath his baseball cap. “If you’re here, I know I’m safe.”

Steve screwed the cap back on the whiskey and pulled Brooklyn close to him as the sun finally dipped below the horizon and the lights around them illuminated the area. The two cuddled up next to each other in silence for a while, just enjoying the view of the water as they waited for the fireworks.

When the show was about to begin, Steve shifted Brooklyn to sit between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her against him. She looked over her shoulder and asked, “What’s this for?”

“For the best birthday ever.” Steve said before kissing her cheek. “For making me feel needed, but also taking care of me. For letting me love you, even though you don’t need me.”

Brooklyn twisted to kiss him full on the lips, grabbing at the back of his shaggy hair as she breathed heavily, “Before you, I didn’t need anyone. Now I’m not so sure I can live without you.”

A thundering boom alerted them that the fireworks started as blue and red illuminated Steve’s face, but his eyes were locked onto Brooklyn, “I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anybody.”

Her eyes flickered to his lips for a moment before she dove in, kissing him passionately as the fireworks went off behind them. He grabbed the back of her neck and shoved his tongue down her throat, deepening the kiss until somebody beside them yelled to get a room.

They broke apart in a fit of giggles and Brooklyn settled back between Steve’s legs, wiggling herself into place as he draped her arms around her midsection. She tilted her head and beamed up at Steve, taking in his profile in the fireworks light, “Happy Birthday, Steve.”

He kissed her quickly, then rested his chin on her shoulder to enjoy the fireworks display. Within the hour, they’d be home at his apartment, and they’d make some fireworks of their own.


	22. Chapter 22

By the time September rolled around, Steve and Brooklyn had gotten into a comfortable rhythm. She spent the weekends at his apartment, where she spent her days curled in his arms while he spent his evenings in between her legs. During the week, they focused on work. He trained, and she’d be gone most evenings. Occasionally, her missions would bleed into the weekends, and Steve would wait at the Triskellion for her to return before leaving her to rest and decompress. Sometimes she wanted to sob her stress away with Steve, sometimes she wanted to be alone.

He learned to respect her process, the fact that she often needed to just let out her pent-up emotions from her time away. She learned that Steve didn’t need to decompress. He came back from his first couple of missions with SHIELD with a grin on his face and a pep in his step, ready to get up and go again.

On September 21, Steve and Brooklyn strode into the Triskellion hand in hand, prepared to go their separate ways.

“Well, isn’t that cute?” Rumlow taunted as they approached the armory. “Should we leave the room?”

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Brooklyn replied as she shook her head and held Steve’s arm a little tighter. “We took care of all our last-minute business at home.”

Jack Rollins rolled his eyes and turned away as Rumlow shot him a curious look, but neither commented on her insinuation. Steve eyed them both warily, then looked to Brooklyn, “I’ve got to get ready. I’ll see you when you get back.”

“I’ll miss you. Don’t have too much fun in Caracas.” Brooklyn hummed into Steve’s lips as she kissed him. “Be careful.”

“You too. You call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will. Don’t call me though. This information I’m extracting is top priority. I can’t risk having my cover blown.” Brooklyn warned and Steve huffed, turning to open his locker. “Steve?”

“Yeah, I heard you. I just hate when I don’t hear from you.”

“Sometimes it’s like that. You’ll get used to it.” Brooklyn said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked over her shoulder at the others, “I gotta go. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Steve answered, turning around to give her a quick peck before getting back to preparing for his mission.

Once she was gone, Steve grabbed his suit and went to the changing rooms, taking his time getting ready to quiet his mind. He’d learned over the course of the past months that Brooklyn and Steve worked better when they pushed away thoughts of each other. The only way to ensure they’d both come home safely was to focus on the task at hand, and that was a promise they’d made to one another.

When Steve emerged, dressed and ready, the rest of the STRIKE team were waiting for him, including Natasha Romanoff. She smirked, cocking her hip to the side as she placed her hand on her slim waist, “The sooner we get to Caracas, the sooner you get home to your girl.”

Natasha was right. They arrived in Caracas four hours later to find the city in shambles. There had been a bombing near the building they were supposed to infiltrate. Apparently, somebody was trying to kill the person they were trying to extract.

“Spread out. Lay low. We look for survivors. If anyone finds the asset, call for backup. We take him alive.” Steve ordered as they crept towards the smoldering building.

Cap held up his shield as he tip toed through the rubble, hand on his hip to pull his gun if he needed to. He didn’t want to use it, but he knew he may need it. The sound of shifting debris caught is attention and he flung around, shield poised in front of his chest as a small girl emerged. She looked up at him with terrified eyes, and he turned to Natasha nearby.

“Don’t look at me, Rogers. I don’t do kids.” She muttered as she continued searching with a gun in each hand.

Steve looked down at the girl as she coughed on his boots, then tried to stand and cried. “Hey!” Steve yelped as he knelt down, trying to figure out why the child was screaming. He looked around and saw the rest of the STRIKE members glancing back at him, as if to ask why he was so distracted. “What’s wrong?” Steve asked the child as he looked her over quickly, realizing there was blood gushing from her calf. “Hey… hey, it’s okay. We’re here to help.”

“Rogers, focus on the mission. We need to find our asset.” Rumlow hissed through the comm, but Steve ignored the man, instead reaching into his belt and grabbing a rag to dab away the blood with.

Tears streamed from the little girl’s face as she looked around in fear, finally poking Steve hard in the chest to get his attention. He looked at her and she pointed to her own chest, then lifted up her dirty shirt to show him an explosive that was strapped across her. “Guys, we have a problem. This girl has a bomb attached.”

“What?” Natasha’s voice snapped, but Steve didn’t repeat himself, instead pulling off the child’s shirt to try and figure out how to disarm it.

“Cap, focus on the mission. We don’t have time for this!” Rumlow barked over the comm, but this time, Natasha’s voice cut him off, “If we don't help her, we go up too.”

Steve looked up to see Natasha arrive beside him, kneeling down to inspect the little girl, “Steve…” She trailed off, looking around and swallowing hard, “Steve, this was an orphanage.”

“Don’t say that.”

“He worked next door. It would make a great cover up. Nobody would ever suspect, and he’d get away easily. Or somebody else could take him down without drawing attention to themselves.”

Steve turned to Natasha and snarled, “It doesn’t matter. We help her now.”

Natasha sighed and knelt down beside Steve, roughly turning the girl to get a better look at the bomb strapped to her chest, “The wires are attached to the straps, if you cut them or stretch them, it’ll go off.”

“Can we pull it off?” Steve suggested, giving the strap a harsh pull and causing the girl to cry harder. “Sorry! I’m sorry. It’s okay. We’re gonna get you out of this.”

Nat pushed her hand through her shoulder length hair as she thought, biting her bottom lip as she looked at the child, “I can try to disarm it, but one wrong move and all three of us go up.”

“Tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.” Steve met Natasha’s sad green eyes, “You get a safe distance.”

“It didn’t go off when the building fell. Maybe it’s a dud.”

“I’m not taking that risk.” Steve argued and the little girl grabbed onto his side to hug him. Steve patted her head, taking a deep breath, “Will it go off automatically, or will there be a timer?”

“I don’t know, that’s a hefty explosive Rogers, even with a timer, you won’t get far enough away.” Natasha said, looking down at the ticking bomb as the girl clung to Steve, “If you can ease it off of her, maybe we can get a safe enough distance.”

“Romanoff. We need you.”

“I have to finish the mission, Steve. You got her?” Natasha asked softly, and Steve realized his team was abandoning him. He deserved it; he’d become distracted, but he wouldn't apologize for doing what was right. This innocent child didn't deserve to die because none of the adults could spare a moment to take care of her.

He nodded, “Yeah, I got her,” as Natasha ran towards Rumlow and the others.

Steve turned his attention to the child, biting the inside of his lip as he carefully stretched the fabric of the harness. “Shh, I’m here. I’m not leaving.” Steve told her as he pulled a knife from his belt and sliced the fabric beneath the wires. “We got this.” He told her as he sliced another piece of fabric before discarding it, chopping away until all that was left were the wires and the bomb.

He took a deep breath and pulled the girl’s arms above her head to slowly peel the explosive and wires off of her. Once it was gone, he looked at it, and saw the timer that had been ticking was down to five seconds.

Four.

He grabbed the child and ran.

Three.

He held his shield front of them both as he screamed to his team to find shelter.

Two.

He dove behind a pile of rubble and pulled the girl to his chest.

One.

The bomb went off and sent debris flying over Steve’s head as he held his shield over himself and the child. After a moment, the dust settled and he stood, still holding the girl in his arms. He felt something sting him in the back of the neck and he winced, rubbing his skin with one hand while he carefully lowered the child. She looked up at him for a moment, backing away before running barefoot towards the rest of the city.

“Steve!” Natasha called as she came sprinting over to him. She looked him over quickly as he massaged his neck, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, something hit me. Debris or something.” He mumbled, feeling the prick of whatever hit him stinging again, “I’m fine. I’ll be okay.”

“We got him.” Rollins said over the comm and Steve sighed, looking to Natasha.

“That’s it?”

She nodded, out of breath, “Sometimes it’s just that simple.” The corner of her mouth pulled up as she asked, “Where’s your little friend?”

“I don’t know. She ran off. At least she’s alive.” Steve said as he felt the stinging again. He looked to Natasha with squinty eyes, “Can you check my neck?”

“Yeah," she said simply, getting up on her toes to get a good look, “I don’t see anything. I think you’re okay.”

Steve looked over as he saw Rumlow and Rollins holding a man by the shoulders with his hands cuffed in front of him, “Looks like ya’ll didn’t even need me.”

“Honestly, you created enough of a distraction to capture him. So, without you and your bleeding heart, we’d still be running all over Venezuela.”

Captain America sighed and pulled off his helmet, looking around, “It just seemed too easy.”

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and struck the man between Rollins and Rumlow, blowing a hole in his chest and killing him instantly. Steve grabbed Natasha and held up his shield as he peeked over it at the direction of the shooting, “I guess I spoke too soon.”

“Take them down!” Rumlow yelled through the comm as the STRIKE team began shooting towards the sniper, but the rapid fire kept erupting from behind the building.

Finally, Brock hit his target and the fire ended. He jogged over to Steve and Natasha, pointing angrily at their asset, “This man had integral SHIELD intel, and now he’s dead.”

“That’s nobody’s fault-” Steve started, but Rumlow cut him off, “Yes, it’s yours. We needed him, and now he’d dead.”

“So, what do you suggest we do now?” Romanoff snapped at Rumlow and Steve looked to her, feeling his heart swell at how she protected him. He was zeroed in on Nat as she stood her ground, her hip cocked to the side. Steve ran his eyes over her quickly, then shook his head, bringing his mind back to the conversation.

Rumlow looked between Cap and Widow, then back to STRIKE who were dealing with the asset, “We leave. We have no more business here. The longer we stay, the more trouble we’ll be in.”

Steve let out a heavy breath as Rumlow stormed back to the quinjet. His neck still itched, and he began to sweat. Despite the mission going terribly wrong, Steve was glad to be heading home.

By the time they reached the quinjet, Steve was soaked to the bone. His whole body ached and sweat was practically pouring out of his porcelain skin. He found a spot by the back of the jet and leaned against the cool metal interior. His legs were quaking, and he felt a burning in his stomach. It wasn’t until Natasha approached him that he realized something was very wrong.

“Steve, you don’t look so good.” Natasha said quietly as she reached out to touch him. He flinched at her touch, looking at her with blown out eyes and flared nostrils. He grabbed her hand quickly and pushed her away, looking at her in terror. Nat returned his fear with confusion, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I don’t feel right. I need… I need some space.” Steve told the Black Widow, but she didn’t move away. He knelt down, feeling his thighs quake as he caught a whiff of something strong and feminine. It was Natasha. He looked up at her, swallowing down the feeling of desire that was blooming inside of him. “Please, I need you to back up.”

“Why?” Natasha pressed, taking a step closer and causing Steve to practically gasp as he felt his cock harden. He slowly stood, clenching the wall until his fist turned white. Natasha studied his movements and the rising and falling of his chest, then her eyes moved lower and she realized he had an erection. Her eyes widened in realization as he panted, “Shit.”

“Please, just back the fuck up!” Steve bellowed and when he looked to his left, the whole team was staring at him in shock. Nat didn’t back up though, she took a step closer and grabbed the straps that held his shield. He stared at her with wild eyes, but she didn’t return his lust, instead she attempted to ground him.

“I know what’s happening to you.” She said slowly, keeping his attention on her face as she clenched him, “It’s called sex pollen. It basically ramps up your hormones until you need to release.”

Steve grunted, grabbing Nat’s hands and pulling them away from him, “Just give me some space. I’ll be fine. My body will work through it.”

The tingling began again, and Steve grabbed at his neck, punching the side of the jet as he leaned his forehead against the metal. Natasha quickly reached for his neck, finding the spot where he’d been struck, “Steve, you aren’t going to work through this.” She looked back at the others, who watched tentatively to see what would happen to the Captain. “Steve, let me help you.”

“How?” He snarled, using every bit of willpower not to grind his pelvis against Natasha. She smelled good. He hadn’t ever noticed before, but her shampoo smelled like lavender, and she had the slightest bit of aroma wafting from her core, taunting Steve.

“When we get back to D.C. I can take care of you.” She said evenly, looking to the pilot, “How much longer?”

“About three and a half hours.”

“No, no, I’ll be okay, I’ll be okay.” Steve said as he turned around, clenching the beams of the jet with both hands, “I can’t- I can’t do that to- to Brooklyn.”

“She’ll understand, this stuff is intense. She sleeps with people all the time, it’ll be no different. If you can just hold out until then…” Natasha watched as Steve practically writhed in place, throwing back his head to groan loudly, shamelessly. His desperation was overtaking his need to keep his composure. 

“Don’t know if he’s gonna make it that long, Widow.” Rumlow said quietly and Natasha looked from the STRIKE team to Captain America, seeing how much pain and desperation he was in.

Natasha took a step closer and Steve grabbed her tightly, grinding his hard cock against her leg quickly before he let go of her and grabbed the wall again. He looked to the floor, seeing his shield, then looked to Nat, “I can’t do that to you, or to her. I can’t, I won’t.”

“Steve, you’re in pain. You’ve been drugged, and I can help you. Let me.” Natasha coaxed, but Steve imagined the look on Brooklyn’s face when she heard that he’d fucked Natasha. He realized she wouldn’t be mad; she’d just be worried. She’d make sure he was okay and brush away the betrayal, because she understood, as he did with her.

Steve couldn’t forgive himself, though. He couldn’t make love to his girl knowing he’d enjoyed having sex with someone else. He wouldn’t do it. He couldn’t be with Brooklyn if he did that.

Before Natasha could even ask what he was doing, Steve kicked up his shield and bashed his head against the vibranium with enough force to knock himself out.

* * *

Steve’s eyelids felt heavy as he began to stir. Somebody was shaking him roughly, but all Steve could focus on was the throbbing of his cock. He began to regain consciousness and he remembered why he was knocked out. He knocked himself out because he was two breaths away from ripping Black Widow’s catsuit off and pounding himself into her.

But Brooklyn.

He couldn’t do that to Brooklyn. He couldn’t betray her like that. He’d fight it off. That’s what the serum did, it created a protective barrier around his cells, and it caused him to not get drunk. It should fight off this sex pollen shit in a few minutes, but here he was, achingly stiff and sweating buckets as he wondered where he was.

“Steve? Honey? Are you okay?”

He blinked rapidly at the sound of her voice, looking to his right and panting in an instant, “Brooke?”

“Hey… hey. You’re gonna be okay.” She whimpered as she wiped his brow with a washcloth, “I’m here. I’m gonna take care of you.”

“How? Where are we?” Steve groaned as he arched his back, his body becoming more alive at the prospect of being with his girl, “Honey, I got hit with the- the-”

“Yeah, I know. You’re gonna be okay. I’m going to take care of you.” Brooklyn repeated, and Steve slammed his eyes closed, unsure if she was really there, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He wanted it to be her so badly.

Steve groaned loudly and reached down, realizing he was stripped of his uniform, “Baby…”

“Shhh, you’re okay. You’re gonna be okay.” She murmured as she tossed the rag to the side. Steve let out a low whine and Brooklyn chuckled, shaking her head before sliding out of her silk robe. Steve blew air out through his lips as he gazed at her naked chest, barely containing himself.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, causing his eyes to widen as a loud moan ripped through his throat. “Steven Grant Rogers, can you not contain yourself for one damn minute?”

“You know I can’t.” He practically howled, jerking her neck towards him so he could shove his tongue into her mouth. Once he tasted her on his lips, he realized she was really there, and he reached down and ripped away the panties that kept him from what he wanted. “If you need me to stop, you tell me to stop, do you understand?”

“Steve.” She gripped his face harshly and he ran his hands up and down her torso, drunk with desire and need, “Do whatever you need to feel better. I can take it. I love you.”

“I love you too. So damn much.” Steve muttered as he yanked her down onto his mouth before flipping them over, so he was on top. “I don’t understand what’s happening, but I need you. I need you so badly, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Steve. Put your dick in me.” Brooklyn deadpanned as she spread her legs, “It’s nothing I haven’t experienced before.”

Steve didn’t need any more encouragement, and he dove onto her, claiming her mouth and her body as his own for the next six hours, through the night until the sun rose the next morning.

When dawn finally came, Steve wept against Brooklyn as she slept soundly. She’d passed out after ten rounds, but Steve went for seven more at her insistence, until he finally felt the relief he needed from the drugs. He wept from the moment she passed out and hadn’t stopped crying as morning arrived. Steve ran his fingers along her tangled hair and kissed her face, but she didn’t move.

If it weren’t for her labored breathing, Steve would have thought he’d killed the woman he loved. He was angry at himself for not being able to stop and not being able to control himself. He was angry that he’d fallen victim to the drug in the first place, even though he was baffled by its ability to affect him at all. Part of Steve was thankful he hadn’t taken Natasha up on her offer, but he wondered if it would have been better than hurting Brooklyn.

Never once did she tell him to stop, even though he told her to. Never once did she cry over the bruises he left, even though she should have. Steve whimpered against her cheek as he considered what he’d done, the things he could never take back. Brooklyn had experienced a lot of trauma because of her job, and Steve couldn’t bear the thought of causing more trauma for her to work through.

“Steve?”

He lifted his chin to see her tilting her head towards him. She was breathless and barely able to move, but she smiled weakly at him as he wrapped his strong arm around her and pulled her close. She winced a little at his touch, and Steve leaned his forehead against her, crying softly. “I’m so sorry.”

“How do you feel?” She whispered, barely able to reach up and grab Steve’s cheek.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” 

“Steve, it’s okay. I’m okay.” She murmured as her eyes fluttered closed again, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. You’ll be okay. I promise. I’ll take care of you.” Steve promised as he kissed her cheek, realizing she’d fallen asleep again. He sniffled loudly and carefully pried himself out of her arms before standing and stumbling to the bathroom.

The bed they’d slept in was drenched in sweat and cum and possibly blood, but Steve didn’t dare look. He looked at himself in the mirror and splashed cold water on his face, willing his mind to catch up and see clearly for the first time in hours.

He turned the shower on freezing and washed away the sweat as he tried to remember the night before, but it had been intense and hazy. He’d been too rough with his girl, and he couldn’t take that back. He didn’t know who drugged him, and he didn’t know what their intentions were, but Steve wished he hadn’t ended up with Brooklyn. He wished he hadn’t turned to her to fix him.

Steve returned to the bedroom with a clear head, finally getting a look around. He was in a nice hotel somewhere; he didn’t know where. The shades were drawn, and the other twin bed was messy. He noticed all the sheets were tangled up on the floor. Steve slowly looked around and pulled the sheet away, finding a body with their neck slit. Steve backed up quickly, grasping his mouth before looking at Brooklyn.

_Did she murder this man?_

He climbed back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Brooklyn, resting his chin on her shoulder as she slept, his mind swirling with thoughts about what he’d done, what she’d done, and what would happen to the both of them now. 

Steve stayed by her side until there was a knock on the door. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his pants and undershirt, trying to look somewhat presentable. When he looked through the peephole, he saw Natasha on the other side.

He opened the door and broke down sobbing as she entered the room, wrapping her arms around Steve as he clung to her, “I messed up.”

“Is she okay?” Natasha asked quickly, prying Steve’s arms away from her to push her way into the room. When she saw Brooklyn, she turned to Steve, “How many times did you go?”

“Seventeen.”

“Good God Steve, are you out of your mind?” Natasha scowled at him as she sprinted to Brooklyn’s bedside. She pulled out a radio and yelled into it, “I’m going to need an extraction unit and a med bay ready when we get back to SHIELD. Agent Hayes is unconscious.”

“I didn’t mean to… she’s gonna be okay, right?” Steve asked as he sat on the bed beside Brooklyn and cupped her jaw in his palm. “Nat?”

“Steve, I need you to give her some space, I’m gonna get her dressed.”

“I’m not leaving her.” Steve answered as Natasha pulled a gun on him. He raised his hands in surrender as he backed away, breathing heavily, “Nat, I’m not leaving her.”

“She’s barely breathing, Rogers, you practically killed her. And her mark is dead.”

“Nat, I-”

When a voice on the other end of her radio asked for more information, Natasha pulled the sheet off and realized there was blood on the bed.

Steve’s legs quivered as he watched Natasha push back Brooklyn’s hair and press two fingers to her neck. She looked up at Steve, then around the room, “Get her things. See if she had a dress or something in her bag.”

He did as he was told, pulling out a red sundress that he found folded neatly in the bottom of the suitcase. Steve tossed it to Natasha and she carefully pulled it over Brooklyn, causing the woman to groan a little.

“Steve?”

“Agent Hayes, this is Agent Romanoff. We’re extracting you from your mission.” Natasha said firmly and Brooklyn groaned and shifted a little until Natasha clenched her arm tightly, “Hold still.”

“Where’s Steve?”

“I’m here, Sweetheart. I’m here.” Steve murmured as he collapsed onto his knees beside her, “I’m so sorry, Honey.”

“Don’t be… it’s fine. I’m just… tired.” Brooklyn hummed, but Natasha shot Steve a warning glance, telling him that his girlfriend was more than tired.

Steve sucked in a sharp breath as Rumlow and Rollins appeared in the room, taking in the scene before them. He watched as Rumlow uncovered Brooklyn’s mark, “Shit. Did you do this?” He asked Steve, but the soldier shook his head and Rumlow sighed, “She did.”

“I’ll carry her to the jet.” Rollins offered, but Brooklyn grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair to get his attention.

When he looked at her, he could see her eyes were wide and terrified. “I’ve got her.” Steve said softly without breaking eye contact, “I did this, I’m gonna fix it.”

“It’s just exhaustion.”

“No, it’s not.” Natasha repeated, glaring at Steve, “Get her to the jet.”

Steve carefully scooped up Brooklyn and she pressed her head to his chest and sighed, “I’ll be okay, I promise. How are you feeling?”

“Shhh, don’t worry about me right now.” Steve’s voice was shaky as he followed Natasha out of the room, “I need you to stay awake, okay?”

“Okay.” She mumbled, rolling her head back to lean against Steve’s arm, “Tell me what happened.”

“There was this little girl, she had a bomb strapped to her chest.” Steve started, picking up his pace when the jet was in sight. “I helped her out of it, but it blew seconds later. Something hit me in the back of the neck.”

“Who were you investigating?” Brooklyn asked breathlessly, and Steve just shook his head.

“That’s classified.”

“Even for me?” She grumbled, but Steve saw her smile weakly as they entered the jet. “You saved the kid?”

“Yeah. Then we caught the asset, but he was shot. The whole thing was a bust.”

“But you were hit with something? A dart?” Brooklyn seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes open, but Steve could tell she was trying to understand what had happened to him. He didn’t understand it himself.

“I guess. Nat couldn’t find anything.”

“When did the symptoms start?”

Steve considered this, remembering the prick, then the itching, then the sweating. He remembered Natasha more clearly than the others. He remembered it getting significantly worse on the quinjet when she was close. “They started slowly after the explosion. They got worse when we made it to the jet.” Steve looked down at his shield that still laid upside down on the floor, “I was overwhelmed. I knocked myself out. Romanoff was too close.”

Steve carefully sat on the floor and let Brooklyn lie across his lap as he held her upper back. She twisted her lips thoughtfully, then looked Steve in the eye, “So it started, and it got worse on its own? Like out of nowhere, right? It wasn’t gradual, it started, began to fade, then started again?”

“Yeah.” Steve answered quietly, shooting Romanoff a dirty look when she took a step too close, “How did you know?”

Brooklyn sighed, “It’s not fun. You’d think having a drug that makes you horny would be fun, but it’s not. Leaned that the hard way.”

“I think there’s a story there.”

“Not one I want to tell in public.” Brooklyn smirked and closed her eyes, “I’m so tired.”

“We’re only two hours out. You can do this.” Natasha said as she appeared in front of the pair. She looked from Brooklyn to Steve, then addressed the woman softly, “When was the last time you went in for a physical?”

“July. Fury insisted.” Brooklyn groaned and reached up to scratch Steve’s head. He could tell she was doing it more for her own sake than his. Her body was stiff as she spoke to the Black Widow, “Everything was on the up and up. Got all my hardware replaced.”

Natasha seemed to consider this, and a silent agreement passed between the two of them, “Okay. Just checking.”

“Why?” Brooklyn whispered, but Natasha pretended not to hear her. Brooklyn looked to Steve and he leaned down and kissed her head. “Why?”

“She thinks it’s more than exhaustion, Sweetheart.” He said softly and her breath was sharp, making him worry even more. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll be fine. Been in worse scrapes, believe me. At least you didn’t try to kill me after.” Brooklyn grumbled as she closed her eyes, “If you don’t want me to sleep, I need you to keep talking to me.” She paused, taking a long, slow breath before adding, “Tell me about that future you imagine us having.”

Steve smiled sadly, and did as she asked, speaking so quietly nobody else could hear over the roar of the jet. He kept her awake until they landed, and the medical team took her to be checked out.

After four hours, Steve was allowed to visit Brooklyn. He tentatively entered the hospital room and found her hooked up to IVs. She was awake, reading one of her trashy romance novels that she loved so much. “Hey.” He greeted, drawing her attention to the door. Her smile grew all the way to her eyes, and she closed her book to give him her full attention, “How are you doing?”

“Lot better actually.” She said, and Steve could hear it from the sound of her voice. “Romanoff was right about it being more than exhaustion. I’m bleeding internally, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. I’m fine. It’s been taken care of.”

Steve nodded, not wanting to prod her more, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” She reached out for Steve and he took it so he could press her knuckles to his lips. “We’re both going to be just fine. I promise. I’ll be good as new within a day or two.” She studied him as he dropped his head shamefully, “Steve, you need to let it go.”

“I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that I hurt you or the fact that I wanted to have sex with somebody else.” Steve watched Brooklyn for her reaction, but she didn’t have one. “I can’t let go of that feeling.”

“It wasn’t real, it was the drug. Plus, I’d bang Romanoff too. I wouldn’t think too much of it.” Brooklyn groaned and Steve tilted his head curiously, causing her to chuckle, “I’m down for a threesome if that’ll make you feel better. I’d do that for you. We could do a lot worse.”

Steve snorted, running his hand over her hair, “I think we’re good just the two of us.”


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later, Brooklyn leaned against Steve’s side as he helped her up the stairs to his third-floor apartment. He could see she still walked bow legged, and he cursed himself for smirking whenever he imagined being the cause of her distress. Knowing she was going to be fine helped ease Steve’s worries, and in hindsight, he couldn’t help but admit he enjoyed himself.

There were worse ways to flush drugs out of his system.

When they reached Steve’s floor, Brooklyn huffed loudly, “Why couldn’t you live on the first floor?”

“Doctor said stairs are good for you. Plus, now that you’re here, you don’t have to leave.” Steve pulled out his keychain, but also stooped to lift up his mat. When he stood upright, he faced Brooklyn with a cheeky grin, “I got you a present to keep you busy while you rest.”

“Is it a puppy?” Brooklyn asked excitedly, and Steve’s smile fell. He didn’t realize she wanted a puppy. He would have gotten her one of those, too.

“Uhh, no.” He said slowly as he unlocked the door, “Hopefully this is just as good though.”

He pushed open the door and allowed Brooklyn to enter his apartment, looking around expectantly. Steve gazed around, realizing there was nothing there. Brooklyn turned to him curiously, crossing her arms, “Okay?”

Steve’s eyes caught movement behind Brooklyn, and he took a step back as the taller woman wrapped her arms around Brooklyn and squealed. “Surprise!”

Brooklyn’s eyes shot open in panic, but she relaxed at the sound of her little sister’s voice. “Dallas!”

“Brooklyn!” She yelled back, whipping her sister around to give her a proper hug, “Steve said he broke you with his dick! Congratulations!”

Steve’s cheeks began to burn in embarrassment, and Brooklyn smashed her palm against her face, “Not something to be congratulated on, but okay. What are you doing here?”

Dallas turned to Steve, looking over the shorter sibling’s head, “Did you bash her head against something while you were pummeling her?” Steve just stared blankly, unsure what to say as the woman fluffed her pixie cut away from her eyes and looked down at Brooklyn, “I’m here to see you! Because you were in the hospital! And because I love you and actually know what you do for a living now.”

Brooklyn turned to Steve, who just opened his mouth to speak, but Brooklyn turned back to her little sister and took the reins, seeing as Dallas had thoroughly traumatized her boyfriend, “So Steve called you?”

“Well, SHIELD obviously isn’t going to call me, because they don’t know I exist.” Dallas crossed her arms and smirked, “Steve took wonderful care of me. Had me picked up by this nice man and flown in a private plane.”

“A private plane?”

“Yeah, I got to ride in the Stark jet.” Dallas said proudly, lifting her chin high. “When I arrived, Black Widow picked me up and drove me here. I feel like an honorary Avenger.”

“You’re not.” Brooklyn deadpanned, finally turning to glare up at Steve, “You know I’m trying to keep her a secret right?”

“And I know that the Avengers already know she exists, so I called in a few favors to do something nice for my girlfriend, whom I love, and whom I caused a lot of trouble for.” Steve answered sternly, crossing his arms to match her frustrated demeanor, but he was happy with his surprise, even if Brooklyn was a little panicky.

“So, uh, what exactly did he do to ya?” Dallas drawled as she leaned against Steve’s bookshelf. She stared between her sister and Steve curiously, waiting to see who was going to explain what went down in Miami. Brooklyn pursed her lips and dragged her sister farther into the apartment, away from Steve. She yanked Dallas down to her level and whispered in her ear, looking over at Steve conspiratorially as Dallas gasped, “Ouch! That’s not supposed to be able to happen!” Brooklyn shrugged and pulled away, staring down Steve with a knowing smirk as Dallas hummed thoughtfully, “Must be impressive.

Steve’s jaw clenched as he saw Dallas’s gaze fall to his crotch and Brooklyn smacked her sister hard against the arm, “Eyes up, bitch! I’m not sharing.”

“I’m only human.” Dallas hissed back, and Steve wondered if this was common banter between them or if they were truly upset. He didn’t have any siblings to compare this encounter to. Even Bucky with his two little sisters was never so harsh, but it was a different time. “Umm, I’ll take your things to the bedroom.”

Steve left the two women to speak alone, taking his time in the bedroom to avoid Dallas’s questioning. She had every right to be curious about how her older sister ended up in the hospital, but Steve didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe he should have gotten her a puppy.

“Honey?” Brooklyn’s voice wafted from the living room and Steve sprinted out to see what was wrong. He stared at her expectantly, finding her sitting on the couch with Dallas. The younger woman looked like she was holding back laughter, but Brooklyn was unfazed by his quick appearance. “Steve, could you get me some water?”

“Of course.” Steve answered, looking to Dallas, “Would you like anything?”

“What do you got?” Dallas said casually, looking him up and down, “Aside from a tall drink of water.”

“Legs. You got legs, go get your own drink.” Brooklyn spat back, and Dallas squeezed her sister tightly.

“I’m so happy I get to come hang out with my favorite sister and her super boyfriend.” She crooned as she slung her shoulder over the couch to get a better look at Steve past Brooklyn, “Seriously though, I’m fine. Thank you for inviting me. You won’t even know I’m here.”

The corner of Steve’s mouth pulled up into a shy smile, and Dallas gasped dramatically and turned to her sister, “He’s the cutest thing. Are you _sure_ we can’t share him?”

“No.” Brooklyn deadpanned, but Steve saw her own smile grow as he walked away to get her water. He listened closely from the attached kitchen, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation in an attempt to understand their dynamic better. After a few moments, he heard Brooklyn ask, “How’s New York? How’s your residency going?”

Dallas took a deep breath and Steve watched her bob her head as she answered, “It’s going well. It’s hard, but I didn’t expect Med School to be easy. We’ve had some tough times after the incident.” Steve lifted his head to get a better look at the woman as her voice became more strained. He decided to fill her a glass of water as well. “I don’t know if it was the dust, or radiation, or something else, but we’ve lost a lot of kids.”

Steve reappeared with two glasses of water, handing one to Brooklyn and the other to her sister. Dallas thanked him and sipped it quietly, waiting to hear what her sister had to say. Brooklyn twisted her mouth to the side, chewing the inside of her cheek as she held her water, “I’m sorry Dee. I’m sure that’s been really hard.”

“It’s part of the job.” Dallas murmured, looking up at Steve, “It could have been worse. We all could have died then and there.”

Steve moved to sit in his brown leather chair near his record player, popping open the top and replacing the record with a new one. Soft jazz played as he turned it down to play in the background, but Brooklyn swayed to it, nonetheless. Dallas watched her sister attentively, leaning against the couch and finishing her water before setting her glass on the table beside her.

“You happy, Bee?” Dallas asked softly as she reached behind her sister’s neck to rub it. Steve tilted his head curiously, realizing the thing he found so much comfort in came from Brooklyn’s sister. Brooklyn reacted to it much like Steve did, by letting out a sigh as her whole body relaxed.

She nodded and looked to Steve, “Yeah. I have the two most important people in my life in one place. I’m home.”

Her words made Steve’s heart swell. All he wanted was to make her happy and safe, and the content expression on her face was one he didn’t see often. There was always a fear and stiffness to Brooklyn. Her mind was always working overtime, worrying about the few people she loved. Steve could see that having her sister beside her in his home washed away those worries, if only for a moment.

They sat together like that for a long while as the saxophone whined from Steve’s old record player. Around dinnertime though, Dallas began to fidget and look over her shoulder towards the kitchen, a silent, but clear sign she was hungry.

“I can order something in. Or I can cook.” Steve offered, but Brooklyn shook her head warningly at her little sister, causing Steve to gasp, “Hey! My cooking isn’t that bad.”

“You should take her out somewhere. Show her the sights. This isn’t a very fun trip if she spends the whole time hiding up here.” Brooklyn explained slowly, looking to her sister, “Plus, I want you two to get to know each other.”

“We can do that with you around.” Steve argued and Dallas almost choked from holding back her laughter.

Brooklyn blinked slowly, unamused by Steve’s attempt at avoiding her sister. “I know you can. But she doesn’t bite. Take her for a drink. Bring me back some takeout. To be honest, I’d kill for a bubble bath and some time to read my book.”

Dallas snorted, “I came all this way, and you don’t even want to spend time with me?”

“I’ve been sitting next to you for the last four hours, for the love of God, please go amuse yourself.” Brooklyn teased before quickly raising her finger, “Steve will escort you to have fun. You will not amuse yourself _with_ my boyfriend.”

“That was a close call. We almost had her blessing.” Dallas winked and Steve smirked, shaking his head at the young woman’s antics.

* * *

Steve took Dallas to a bar within walking distance of his apartment. She dressed up for the occasion, wearing a short black dress and red high-top sneakers. She sidled up to the bar and ordered a martini before turning to Steve expectantly, “And for you?”

“Just a water.” Steve answered as he slid onto the seat beside her. He stared at the bottles lining the shelves behind the bartender, reading all the labels as Dallas waited for her drink to arrive. The bartender asked for her ID and she shoved it forward for him to read.

Steve looked down at the license, raising his brow in surprise, “Dallas Wells?”

“Yeah.” She said cautiously, eyeing Steve suspiciously, “Why do you sound so surprised at that?”

“Why don’t you have the same last name as your sister?”

“I don’t?” Dallas asked, sincerely confused about this revelation. “What is her last name?”

“She goes by Hayes.” Steve told her, feeling his heart sink. He didn’t even know his girlfriend’s last name. He didn’t realize she was still keeping secrets from him. He did, however, notice how Dallas nodded at the information, as if it made sense.

“That was our mother’s maiden name.” Dallas explained as her drink arrived. She raised the martini glass to her lips and took a small sip, then set it down and slipped her license back into her wallet. “Makes sense. Then nobody can trace her back to me.”

“It’s really important to her that nobody realizes she has a sister. Back in May, she told me her boyfriend was visiting.” Steve explained and Dallas laughed loudly. She snorted and quickly covered her nose and mouth, squinting as she tried to catch her breath. Steve looked around, noticing a few patrons looking her way, but the woman didn’t seem to care. Steve drew his baseball cap farther down on his head, hoping nobody would realize it was Captain America with the loud woman, “What’s so funny?”

“She- she told _you_ she was dating somebody else? That’s… oh boy, that’s funny. You’re funny, you know that? Look at your cute little face! I can’t with you. I swear, I’ll regret that Bee found you first until my dying day, you really are just perfect.”

Steve’s mind was racing to catch up with what Dallas found humorous about the situation, because for Steve it was traumatic. “I don’t understand.”

“She hasn’t shut up about you since before Christmas last year. Every time she called it was ‘Steve did this’ or ‘Steve said that’ and ‘Dallas, you should see him, he’s perfection’. When I arrived in Manhattan and asked to meet you, she practically broke down in tears and said that you were upset with her.” Dallas explained as she leaned her cheek against her knuckles, “You really didn’t know? That she was in love with you? She told you she had a boyfriend?”

“She told me her boyfriend was visiting the first week of May. Well, she told our boss her boyfriend was visiting. She never said anything to me until I overheard her conversation with him.” Steve mumbled and Dallas raised her hand to the bartender.

“Get this man a scotch, on my tab.” She said as she pointed to Steve, then leaned her arm back on the table, “So, why do you love my sister?”

Steve shifted, wanting to tell Dallas he couldn’t get drunk and she was wasting her money, but she seemed determined, so he just nodded at the bartender and showed his fake ID that Brooklyn had made for him. “She took the time to get to know me. When she’s around I feel calm, and I feel home. That’s a lot coming from somebody who slept for almost seventy years.”

When the scotch arrived, Steve tipped it back and drained the glass, clearly impressing the younger woman. “Yeah, I bet it’s been hard.” Dallas said softly before ordering another martini and another scotch for Steve. “So, you two talking wedding bells? Kids? A house and a dog?”

“Your sister mentioned today that she wanted a puppy. It was the first I’d heard of it.” Steve replied.

Dallas let out a knowing ‘ahhh’ at this, nodding a little as she stared past Steve. “I don’t really know how Bee does relationships to be honest. She moved away when I was twelve. Didn’t hear much from her after that, but when I did hear from her, she was very loving. Almost as if she were scared to let me go. When I turned eighteen and started Med School, she called several times a week, just to make sure I was okay. Now I know why.”

“She was really cautious. She pushed me away.” Steve admitted as he grabbed his glass and raised it, “I tried to ask her out last Christmas, but she turned me down.”

“That’s so dramatic. It’s on brand.” Dallas groaned, “She’s crazy about you, but she’s scared. After the whole alien thing we talked a lot about her life. What she does. It’s weird, thinking of Bee like that. Someone who kills people.” She dropped her voice and pushed back her short hair. “It’s really dangerous, isn’t it? What she does? I mean, I saw you in New York. You seem pretty… sturdy. Her, not so much.”

“She doesn’t do what I do. She’s more undercover. She infiltrates and extracts information. It’s much tamer work than mine.” Steve assured Dallas, but she didn’t seem convinced, so he added, “There’s obviously risks involved, but I wouldn’t worry about her. She’s one tough cookie.”

“Except when it comes to you.” Dallas hummed as before punctuating her confession with a drink. Steve raised his brows and she sighed, “She’s got a soft spot for you. She’s guarded. That means she’s nervous, which means she thinks it’s serious. She’s never spoken about a man the way she talks about you. She even told Aunt Jenna she had a boyfriend. That’s huge because they don’t really talk.”

“What should I do?” Steve asked honestly, and Dallas must have been caught off guard by his question, because she scrunched her brows and tilted her head. “I don’t want to mess this up. What do I have to do to keep her happy?”

Dallas shrugged, tossing her credit card on the bar top, “Whatever you’re doing now is working fine. Just try not to bang her to death, please. As her sister and a future OBGYN, she shouldn’t make a habit of snapping a government-grade IUD in half while it’s inside her uterus.”

Steve blinked rapidly, trying to understand what Dallas had just told him. He wasn’t a doctor, and Brooklyn spared him the details about the things she rightfully assumed he didn’t want to visualize. This, however, struck him as odd that he hadn’t heard about it. “Excuse me?”

Dallas’s hazel eyes grew into saucers as she seemed to realize she said something she shouldn’t have. “I, uh, forget I said anything. It isn’t a big deal. She’s fine. Doctors took care of it. And apparently, she’s on the pill too, so she’s being doubly safe.”

“What happened?” Steve said, more sternly this time, and Dallas began to gape at him, opening and closing her mouth like a fish as her eyes darted around the room for some answer to his question, “Dallas, I’m gonna need you to elaborate.”

“I’d rather not. Not here.” Her voice was laden with disgust as she gestured around casually, “Plus, this is between you and her. I didn’t-” She paused, taking a deep breath, “I didn’t realize she hadn’t told you what had happened. She was so casual about it.”

“I still don’t know what happened.” Steve clenched his fist and Dallas stared at it with unrestrained fear, leaning away from him as he shook out his hand, “Brooklyn keeps things from me, especially when it comes to…” Steve grimaced and slammed his eyes closed, “all of that. But I need you to explain it to me. In great detail.”

“In the bar?” Dallas groaned loudly, looking around at the crowded space, “Can we at least go somewhere private? It isn’t exactly dinner talk.”

“Dallas.”

“Listen, if she didn’t tell you, she didn’t want you to know. She said she’s fine, and I trust her. Maybe just drop it.” Dallas answered as she slid off the barstool. “How about we pick her up something before we head back?”

Steve didn’t like that Dallas wasn’t telling him what he wanted to know, but he had ways to figure it out on his own. He had the internet now. “Alright, let’s go.”

While Dallas ordered Brooklyn’s food from a café near his apartment, Steve googled this IUD thing Dallas had told him he’d broken. By the time she returned, he was pale as a ghost.

“You looked it up, didn’t you?” She sighed and Steve just swallowed, turned, and led her back towards his apartment. “Steve! She’s fine! She said she’s fine, leave her be.”

“Why didn’t she tell me? This happened days ago.” He whipped around to Dallas, “What’s gonna happen to her?”

“I don’t know. We didn’t talk about it much, she just mentioned you broke it while you two were… dealing with whatever.” Dallas threw her head back in frustration, “Please don’t tell her I told you, she’ll kill me. Literally, I know she knows how to do that.”

Steve rubbed his hand over his face as they reached his apartment building, looking up at the windows, “I think we have to talk about it. I could have really hurt her.”

“I mean, you did, because internal bleeding. But, like, I get the feeling you didn’t break anything she was planning on using.”

Steve took the stairs slowly, forcing himself to go slow enough for Dallas to keep up with him as she rambled on about how angry Brooklyn would be for blabbing about it, and how Brooklyn shouldn’t have sent them to hang out alone if she didn’t want her sister to talk about her, and how Brooklyn would probably punish her by stabbing her in the…

“Dallas.” Steve snapped as he whipped around to look down the stairs at the young woman, “I get it. I’m thankful you told me, and I know you thought you were doing a good thing. I’m not going to let her be mad at you. I promise.”

“That isn’t a promise not to say anything.”

“I’m always honest. Even when it’s hard.” Steve mumbled as he unlocked his door and held it open for Dallas to pass under his arm.

Brooklyn was still sat on the couch with the fireplace going when they appeared. She smiled back at them as Dallas rushed forward and handed her the takeout they’d ordered, “I got you a burger, is that okay?”

“That’s perfect.” Brooklyn answered, eyeing the two, “How was your evening out?”

“Fun! We went to this cool bar down the street. I got Steve tipsy, it was great!” Dallas squeaked and Brooklyn turned to Steve to see if he’d confirm or deny her sister’s claim, but he chose to do neither. “Well,” Dallas said as she clapped her hands together, “I’m going to use the restroom real quick. Don’t talk about anything too crazy without me!” She laughed nervously.

As soon as Dallas was out of sight, Brooklyn sighed deeply and looked up at Steve, who was frozen just inside the doorway with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, “What did she tell you?”

“About the IUD.”

“Of course, she did.” Brooklyn retorted with a roll of her eyes. “Did she give you her doctor’s opinion about the matter?’

“Actually, she assumed I already knew. Which I was surprised that I didn’t.” Steve admitted as he finally broke from his spot to sit beside his girl, “Sweetheart, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I knew you’d feel bad. It snapped and cut some lining, but I’ll be okay, we just have to take it easy for a few weeks. It isn’t a big deal.”

Steve shook his head, dismissing her claim, “It’s a huge deal. You could be-”

“I’m not. It’s the first thing the doctors checked.” Brooklyn answered quickly and Steve cocked his head, unsure of what she was talking about. She seemed to realize this too and she inhaled slowly, “What were you going to say?”

“I was going to say you could be seriously hurt.” Steve responded slowly, “I get the feeling that’s not what you were referring to.”

Brooklyn leaned forward and kissed Steve quickly to distract him, but he was too focused on the mission of getting to the bottom of what happened to his girlfriend. “Brooke, we aren’t just dropping this.”

“What is there to say? You were drugged. I didn’t want anyone else to take care of it, so I fixed it myself.” She told him sharply, narrowing her eyes, “There are a million ways to get hurt and killed in this job, trust me, some broken hardware is the least of my worries. I’m on the mend. Let’s just drop it, okay?”

Steve nodded as he dropped his head, causing his shaggy blonde hair to fall in front of his eyes, “Okay.”

“Now,” Brooklyn groaned as she pushed herself to her feet, holding her lower stomach as she winced, “I’m going to check on Dee. See if she fell in or if she’s just hiding from my wrath.”

“You should have told me. It isn’t her fault.” Steve called over his shoulder as Brooklyn moved to the bedroom. “I promised her I wouldn’t let you be mad.”

Brooklyn snorted, grabbing the door, “I’ll still kill her.”

The next thing Steve heard was a panicked screech, followed by muffled begging and eventually laughter that was very clearly Brooklyn’s.


	24. Chapter 24

In October, Brooklyn and Steve celebrated what she called their ‘Friendiversary’. Basically, they celebrated being in each other’s lives for a whole year. On the day she met Steve, Brooklyn made them pork chops and they laid in front of the fire until long after the sun had set. That was first time since the incident he made love to his girl. Steve had never been so gentle with a living being in his life, cradling her in his lap as she rode him in the firelight.

They fell asleep on the floor, with Brooklyn tucked against Steve’s chest. He stared at the ceiling, praying she’d be okay.

By the second week of October, Brooklyn was cleared to go back to field work. Her IUD was replaced, and she was given a thorough examination by the doctors, who gave her a clean bill of health. But Steve couldn’t shake the terror in his soul knowing she’d be thrown back into the world of SHIELD after he’d broken her so easily. It was fine for Steve to treat her like precious glass, but strangers wouldn’t. SHIELD wouldn’t.

By the third week in October, Steve began hearing rumors swirling about a high-ranking government official moving Chitauri weapons through Eastern Europe. He prepared the STIRKE team to move out, but Fury had other plans.

“Director, I believe we need to get on top of the Chitauri weapons trade. I’d like to initiate an investigation with my team, see if we can pinpoint where they’re operating from.” Steve told Fury and the SHIELD Director listened half-heartedly as he looked out his window. “Sir?”

“We already know they’re operating out of Belarus. It isn’t as simple as going in and taking back the weapons though. Our sources are pointing to one of the country’s highest-ranking military officials. If we take a shot and we’re wrong, we could start a war between them and the US.” Fury explained, finally turning to look up at Steve. “Plans are already in motion. STRIKE will be brought in to clean up, but we need the mark's contacts and confirmation that he's the dealer before we can go in and take him out. They are moving the weapons underground. If we don’t get a full list of buyers, we’ll never track them all down.”

Steve raised his chin as he looked out the window over D.C. “Alright. I’ll be awaiting your orders.”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath.” Fury warned as he leaned forward to rest his arm on the table. He shooed Steve out of his office to go back to training.

Steve didn’t hear anything more about the Belarus issue until the first week in November, when Brooklyn came pounding on Steve’s door. He flung it open and saw her tear-stained cheeks, immediately knowing something was wrong. “What is it?” He ushered her inside as she wheezed, swallowing down her tears before wiping her nose on the sleeve of her running jacket. Steve pushed her hair out of her eyes and held her face up to see, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

She nodded and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before ducking his head to look her in the eyes, “Is it Dallas?”

“No. I- they-” Brooklyn gasped for air, fanning her face as she tried to steady her breathing, “I’m such a mess.”

Steve led her to the island in his kitchen and poured her a glass of water. She took it with a weak nod, “So, I, uh, I made a mistake. Fury claims this isn’t a punishment, but I know better.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked as he sat beside her and took her hand. “What did you do?”

“Remember during the sex pollen incident? I killed my mark.” She said slowly, looking up to meet Steve’s eyes. “I didn’t realize he was somebody that SHIELD was trying to recruit.”

“Brooklyn!” Steve hissed and she flinched as he tightened his grip on her hand, “Did you not know?”

“I kinda knew, but not for sure. I panicked. I messed up.” Brooklyn admitted before taking another sip of the water, “He’s giving me a chance to redeem myself.”

“By doing what?” Steve asked breathlessly, wanting her to get to the point. She was avoiding whatever news she had to share that would make him upset. Then he realized what was happening. His whole world crumbled around him as a thought popped into his mind, “Please tell me they aren’t sending you to Belarus.”

She sighed and nodded, “I’m going in as a maid. The General lives on the border of Russia, and I studied Russian at the academy. They believe I can work my way into his good graces.”

Steve considered this as he brought her hand to his lips and closed his eyes, “They want you to seduce him?”

“Eventually. That’s the plan.” She murmured, “It’ll take some time.”

“How much time?”

“Several months, maybe a year.” Brooklyn admitted and Steve could have sworn Fury had ripped out his heart. His jaw dropped and Brooklyn sniffled as she tried to hold back her tears, “I’m sorry, Baby. I told him I didn’t want to go, but I’m the best suited. I don’t have a choice.”

“I’ll talk to him. I’ll sort this out.” Steve promised, but Brooklyn cupped his cheek, drawing his gaze to her. She shook her head and Steve deflated, “Why?”

“He’s sending me out tomorrow, Steve. There’s no time.” Brooklyn cried. She slid right off her stool to lean into Steve’s chest, “Let’s not talk about it tonight, okay? Let’s just enjoy what time we have, okay?”

“Okay.” Steve grumbled as he pulled her up to his lips. He carefully wrapped his arms around her lower back and tugged her to him. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. Crawling over her, Steve leaned down to kiss her, lingering on every movement for as long as possible before breaking away, “Will you call me?”

Brooklyn’s eyes began to water, and she shook her head, “I can’t. This isn’t like the other missions; I’ll be a billion miles from home. If I get caught, I’m dead. I can’t risk any contact.”

“Write me then?” Steve asked as he cradled the back of her neck and laced kisses along her jaw, “Send them here, nobody will ever have to know. Then I’ll know you’re okay.”

“I can do that.” She whispered as she grabbed onto his shirt collar and pulled him in for another kiss, “If you find somebody else, I understand. I won’t, obviously, but I don’t want you to be tied down if this takes longer than expected.”

“I can wait.” Steve moaned into her mouth as he tugged on her shirt, “I’m too busy to look for a new girlfriend.”

“Oh yeah?” She giggled as he pulled her shirt over her head, “Doing what?”

“Being Captain America.” He scoffed in response, smiling broadly before pulling off his own workout shirt and sweatpants. He unbuttoned her slacks and slowly peeled them off her thighs, taking her panties with them, “And tonight, it is my duty as your Captain to give you a going away present before you’re sent overseas.”

“Oh?” Brooklyn asked as he discarded her pants and ran his hand below her ass to her upper back, causing her to arch so he could unclip her bra one handed. Once she was naked, he studied every curve, memorizing it for the lonely nights he’d spend alone. She reached up and stroked his neck as his hand ran down her collarbone and rested on her breast, “Perhaps, before we make a mess of ourselves, you could draw me like one of your French girls?”

Steve laughed, and pushed himself onto his haunches, looking over his shoulder at the living room, “It won’t be as good as the real thing.”

“Yeah, but I’ve always wanted to say that, so do it for me- for you. Then you can get back to my going away gift.” She teased as she sat up to be nose to nose for Steve, “What do you say? Something to remember me by?”

“I’d rather just remember you because I remember things very vividly, but if you want to play out that terrible movie, I guess I’ll oblige.”

“You think Titanic is terrible?” Brooklyn gasped as Steve slid off the bed. “Wait, are you being serious right now?”

“Everyone dies.”

“They all died in real life! You were really close to being born; you can’t tell me that didn’t have lasting ramifications!” Brooklyn called as she grabbed her silk bathrobe from the chair in the corner of the bedroom and stormed after Steve. “Do you really not like it?”

“It’s fine.” Steve answered, flipping open his sketch book and pointing to the couch, “Sit your ass down. The sooner I do this, the sooner we get to the real fun.”

Brooklyn did as she was told, sitting on the couch in front of Steve’s brown leather chair. He turned on the record player and pulled the lamp light before turning off the overhead lights, settling into his spot to go to work on his drawing.

Steve and Brooklyn didn’t sleep that night. They stayed awake until the sun started rising over the capitol, sitting in bed in each other’s arms. Steve didn’t want to waste a moment with his girl sleeping, and for once she was able to stay awake with him. She was scared, but not half as scared as he was.

“When do you have to go?” Steve whispered as they listened to a bird chirping outside the window.

Brooklyn leaned her cheek against Steve’s as she played with his fingers, “Jet leaves at noon. They want me there for briefing at nine.”

Steve looked to his alarm clock to see the time was seven-thirty. “We don’t have much time.” He grumbled, then leaned over to his bedstand and pulled out a small Tiffany’s box. Brooklyn looked at it nervously, then up to Steve, “It isn’t a ring.” He said bluntly, seeing her physically relax, “I went with Natasha to pick you out something nice for Christmas, but, seeing as you aren’t going to be here…”

“Steve, I… I don’t know what to say.” Brooklyn stammered as she took the box. She looked at it, poking the little bow nonchalantly, “I shouldn’t take it with me.”

“You don’t even know what it is.” He replied, pulling the ribbon, and causing it to fall away, “Open your present. Or do you not have gift giving holidays where you’re from?”

She smiled at his teasing and opened the box to reveal a rose gold locket with three little diamonds on the front. She swallowed and pulled it out, gazing at it in wonder, “Is this real?”

“Yeah. I flew up to New York to pick it out a few weeks ago. Stark had a representative bring options to the tower, but I didn’t think you’d want anything too flashy. I just don’t want you to forget about me.”

“I could never forget about you. You’re the love of my life.” Brooklyn said as she looked up to Steve. He carefully took the necklace from her hands and she held up her hair as he clasped it around her neck. She held the dainty locket in her hand and bit her lip, gazing at it for a few moments before kissing Steve on the cheek. “Thank you. I love it.”

“I’m glad. If you want to leave it here, I understand.”

“No. I’m taking it with me.” Brooklyn assured Steve as she leaned against his shoulder. She let out a sigh as she weaved her fingers between his, “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“You have no idea.” Steve whispered into her hair, committing the smell of her shampoo to memory. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

Brooklyn nuzzled against him, choosing not to respond. Steve knew there was nothing more to say. She’d warned him last year about dating another agent, but he’d brushed off her warnings, knowing he could fight through anything if he wanted her bad enough. But here he was, broken hearted and dreading her departure. She’d be leaving indefinitely, and he could only pray she’d be home safe within five or six months instead of two to three years.

They laid together in silence for another hour, until Brooklyn let out a pained sob, telling Steve it was time for her to go.

“I want to take you.” Steve said, but she told him no.

“If you come, I won’t go.”

Steve respected her request and let her leave on her own. She dressed slowly and lingered by the door until Steve tipped up her chin to kiss her softly, “Be safe. Write me when you can.”

“I promise.” Brooklyn leaned up to kiss him again, tugging on his hair. “I’m more worried about you. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

“Never.” Steve teased as he reached down to squeeze her ass. “Get out of here before I kidnap you and keep you for myself.”

“You don’t have it in you.”

“I’ll take that challenge.” Steve bit back playfully, holding open the door, “Seriously though, be safe. I love you.”

“I love you too, Steve.” Brooklyn said as she looked over her shoulder one last time before heading down the stairs.

* * *

Steve kept busy while Brooklyn was away. He trained with Natasha and went on missions with the STRIKE team. He sulked a lot. Ran a lot. Tried to think of anything besides Brooklyn being a world away. It was harder than Steve expected it to be. He missed her terribly.

It was the week before Christmas when Steve opened his little mailbox in the entryway of his building and found a letter with his address and nothing else on it. He felt his stomach drop at the realization that it was probably from Brooklyn and charged up the stairs at top speed to open it in private.

Sitting down in his chair, Steve carefully opened the envelope and slid out the letter, finding the paper dirty. As he carefully unfolded it, he saw Brooklyn’s messy cursive writing take up the page before him, and Steve sniffled a little as his eyes scanned the words.

_My Darling Steve,_

_I am sorry this is coming so late, but I am constantly under the watchful eye of the General and his men. In fact, I’m only able to write this to you under the guise of you being a pen pal in America. I wrote it by lamplight in the restroom, so as not to be seen by any of the guards. The General has a massive mansion, and many of his men stay on the premise. He is guarded, and keeps his mouth shut around the help. Being new, I’ve been relegated to scrubbing the floors of his home. The only saving grace I’ve found is the Generals wondering eye. Our intelligence was correct in assuming he’d fancy a new woman to harass. The only question is whether or not I can pique his interest enough to gain his trust._

_I miss you terribly every day. When no one is around, I cry because I think of you and what you’re doing without me. I wish I could curl up in your arms and hear your voice again._

_I shall try to write more frequently. As I gain the household’s trust, I gain more freedom. I just hope to have a day of rest for Christmas. I plan to weep at being so far away from you._

_Love you always, B._

Steve’s hands were shaking so hard that the paper began to rip at the edges. He set the letter down beside his record player and leaned back in his chair, breathing deeply to keep from crying. He bit his lip as hard as he could to hold back his tears, until the metallic taste of blood flooded his senses. Steve pulled open the drawer of his table and slid the letter in, promising himself to keep every bit of Brooklyn he was afforded over the next few months.

* * *

When February rolled around, Steve’s teammates began to finally grow weary of his sappy attitude.

“I get that he loves her, but she’s gone. Get him laid.” Tony told Natasha over the phone, not realizing that Steve could hear him clearly through the receiver from where he sat next to Nat in the cafeteria.

Steve looked up at Nat with a blank stare, then looked back down to his flavorless lunch. “I think he’s perfectly happy waiting for her, Stark.” Natasha said softly as Steve picked at his green beans with his fork. “That being said, we’re busy this weekend.”

“Stark Industries is throwing a Valentine’s Day gala, and it would be great PR for the Avengers if some of the Avengers actually showed up.” Tony said and Steve looked up at Nat again, his steely gaze warning her to turn down the offer.

“I don’t think we’re the gala type.” She said simply, but this time Steve didn’t look away. “What about Bruce?”

“Banner’s been working with Pepper to make sure the Extremis is gone from her body. The gala will be Pepper’s first public appearance since she was infected, and it would mean a lot to her if some of my _friends_ showed up.” Tony slurred and Steve wondered if the man was already drunk. It was only eleven-thirty in the morning.”

“Let me put you on hold.” Natasha said bluntly before silencing herself and setting the phone down, “Rogers.”

“Romanoff.”

“We caused a lot of damage last year, and none of us showed up for the Mandarin thing over Christmas. It could be a good idea.”

“I don’t want to.”

Natasha sighed as she rested her fingers against her temple, “Yeah, I get that, but it’s one night. And you’ll have something to hold over Stark’s head if you go. He’ll owe you a favor.”

“One night. Then we come back right after.”

“Deal.” Natasha picked up the phone and told Stark, “We’ll be there. Send us the info.”

“Shall I arrange for a lady friend to accompany the Captain?”

“No.” Steve answered bluntly, making sure he was loud enough for Tony to hear.

Tony was strangely silent for a moment before answering, “Okay. Whatever you say.”

Natasha drove Steve back to his apartment to pack an overnight bag for their trip to New York, warning him to hurry up so they’d get there in time for the gala. Before climbing the stairs to his apartment though, Steve stopped by his mailbox, as he did every day. Only one letter had arrived since Brooklyn left three and a half months ago, and Steve knew that if anything had gone wrong Fury would have told him, but that didn’t ease his mind any. Steve wouldn’t stop worrying until she was home.

When he opened the mailbox, he felt his heart in his throat at the sight of the blank envelope with only his address written on it. He grabbed it and slammed the box closed before sprinting full speed up to his floor.

As he reached his apartment, his new neighbor Kate appeared with a load of laundry, “Hey! How are you?” She chirped as she balanced her basket on her hip.

“I’m great! I, uh, I gotta go though. Talk to you soon!” Steve practically yelled at the poor woman as he struggled with his keys, his hands shaking wildly. He barreled into his apartment, ripping the envelope mercilessly to pull out the letter inside.

_My Darling Steve,_

_Things have gotten better and worse over here. I’ve finally been upgraded from scrubbing the floors to helping in the kitchen. The General seems to enjoy my cooking. I’m sure you’d agree. I had hoped with more responsibility I’d gain more freedom, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. The more the General and his men trust me, the more they want to keep their eyes on me, which I don’t appreciate. If you were here, you’d kill them. Please don’t show up here- I really need to get this right._

_I hope you had a good Christmas and New Year’s. I hope you did something fun and didn’t sit at home and pout. If I find out you’ve done nothing but pout while I was away, I’ll be very upset when I get home. The only thing that gets me through the day is knowing you’ll be on the other side of all this. I can’t wait to be in your arms again. I think about you every waking minute of the day. I fear the day is coming soon when the General or one of his men will make a move on me. I’m dreading it, because I’m dreading how bad it’ll make you feel. You’ll make that face, the disappointed one where you know there’s nothing that can be done but you still hate it. I can see you when I close my eyes, and even imagining your sour mood when the weathers cold makes me happy._

_Stay warm and have fun. I love you more than the distance between us._

_Love you always, B._

Steve slipped the letter into the drawer with the first one as his cell began to ring. He saw it was Natasha calling and answered quickly, “I’m almost ready.”

“Tony’s harassing me, wondering why we aren’t there yet. I’m blaming your slow ass.”

“That’s fine. It’s the truth.” Steve grumbled and hung up before packing a bag and forcing himself to put on a brave face and try to have some of that fun Brooklyn wanted for him.

* * *

With Brooklyn a world away, Tony Stark took it upon himself to plan Steve Rogers’s birthday, despite warnings from the Black Widow that Steve wouldn’t want to celebrate. Tony set up everything, including making a deal with Nick Fury to help him work on some big project if he allowed Steve to take a long weekend to come hang at the Hamptons for his birthday. As Natasha predicted, Steve wasn’t amused.

“Tony.” Steve growled as he paced around his apartment in front of the billionaire, “I don’t want to go to the Hamptons.”

“I rented a house. I invited all your friends. Well, I invited the Avengers, because I don’t think you really have any friends to begin with, aside from your little robot. She’s still, where, Ukraine?”

“Belarus.” Steve grumbled as he pushed his hand through his hair. His strands were starting to curl at the back of his neck, causing him to look a little too untamed for his Captain America image. He’d need to get it cut soon. “I don’t want a birthday party.”

“Well, it’s America’s birthday too, and maybe she wants to celebrate. Don’t be so selfish.” Tony argued as he scanned over Steve’s books lining the shelf. “Pack your swimsuit. I already got you the time off with Fury, so you’re coming. If you need to be carried kicking and screaming, I can get Bruce over here to help out, I’m sure the Other Guy can get your ass to New York.”

Steve crossed his arms and simmered, narrowing his eyes at Tony, but it was clear the arrangements had been made and Steve didn’t have a choice. “Fine. Give me a minute.”

“No worries. Take your time. It’s not like everyone’s waiting on us to arrive.” Tony drawled as he pulled out a book on War World II. “You ever hear from, uh, what’s her name?”

“Brooklyn. And occasionally. She’s written me a couple times since she got there. It’s the only contact we can have.”

“Huh.” Tony said as he pushed the book back into its spot. Steve left the man alone, hoping he wasn’t bugging his apartment as he waited. “I had the liberty of having your mail collected for you. I’m curious about this letter though, doesn’t have a name on it or even a return address…”

Steve came bounding out of his bedroom to see Tony holding up a letter from Brooklyn between two fingers. The billionaire smirked and looked at the envelope, “You get this when we get to the house. Not a moment before. If you want to read what your lady love has to say, you can read it on the beach.”

The soldier considered pummeling Iron Man into his hardwood floor, but Tony’s intentions were good. Brooklyn would have wanted him to do something for his birthday in her absence, and she’d be happy to hear that the Avengers took good care of him. Also, Steve wouldn’t put it past Tony to rip his letter in half if Steve came at him with fists ready to fly.

He grunted and went to finish packing, grumbling about how it was illegal to tamper with somebody’s mail.

Steve would never admit it out loud, but he was enjoying himself. The house Tony had rented on the beach came with a massive pool and indoor gym, giving Steve plenty of excuses to ignore the rest of his teammates should they become too annoying. By the time he and Tony had arrived, Natasha was already lounging by the pool in a black string bikini while Bruce read by the picture windows inside the house. Pepper had hired a caterer and there was a mountain of food waiting for Steve, causing the man to practically salivate from the smell.

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” Tony teased as Steve looked around, setting his duffel bag down in the kitchen. Steve shrugged, shoving his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts as he looked up at the vaulted ceilings.

“It’s nice.” Steve admitted, trying not to brush off Tony’s kind gesture, but becoming impatient with Tony for withholding his letter. “I might change into my swimsuit-” Steve paused when he looked out the window, catching a glimpse of a large beach hat between Natasha’s and Pepper’s chairs that wasn’t there when Steve had gotten the tour before. “Tony? Who else is here?”

“Oh!” Tony exclaimed, escorting Steve towards the massive sliding doors, “I figured you’d be all sad and sulky without your robot lover, so I invited someone to get your mind off of how sad you are. If nothing else, you can cry on her pretty shoulder.” Steve paled when he realized Tony had invited some random woman for Steve to spend time with.

“Tony…” Steve growled as Stark led him out to the pool. Steve dug his feet into the ground, wanting to put off the awkward conversation he knew he’d have to have with Tony’s mystery woman eventually.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar laughter, and his heart tugged at the brief idea that Stark might have gotten Brooklyn home for his birthday. He realized that wasn’t possible, but grinned regardless as he finally turned the corner and saw Dallas sipping a margarita out of gallon sized fishbowl glass. When she saw him, she swallowed her frozen drink and jumped to her feet to hug him, “Steve! It’s so great to see you!”

“What are you doing here?” Steve stammered as he looked over his shoulder to Tony, seeing the man smirking.

Dallas pulled away and placed her hands on her hips, drawing Steve’s attention to her bikini skimpy enough to rival Natasha’s. His eyes flew back to her face while his cheeks darkened at how upset Brooklyn would be if she knew what her sister was wearing in his presence. “What? Aren’t you happy to see me? I’m like, basically an Avenger roadie now.” Dallas said as she sat back in her lounge chair, pushing up her hat to see Steve better, “Also I was told Thor might be here…” Dallas told Steve with a wink before studying him thoroughly, “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing okay.” Steve admitted truthfully as the young woman sipped her drink through her swirly straw, “It’s good to see you.”

“Thought you two could be sad and lonely together.” Tony grunted as he sat down in a chair beside Pepper. “Or, if nothing else, she’s the life of the party.”

“Brooklyn isn’t here to tell us what to do. Or, better yet, what _not_ to do.” Dallas winked obnoxiously and Steve crossed his arms.

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

“Damn, straight to sleeping with me. Who do you think I am?” Dallas slurred as she sat her drink down roughly between her and Nat. “I would _never_ do that to Brooklyn.” She shrugged a little though as Natasha bit down on both of her lips to keep herself from saying something, “I was just thinking skinny dipping, strip poker kind of games, it could be fun, I’m just saying.”

Steve sighed and shifted his hands to his hips as he looked out over the ocean, “That’s going to be a no, but nice try.” The wind blew his hair around his face and he breathed in the sea salt air. “This really is nice, though.”

Tony groaned and produced the envelope from beside him, holding it out for Steve to take, “I’m proud of you for attempting to not be a grumpy old man. Here’s your prize. I expect to see you for strip poker at seven after dinner.”

“No.” Steve said as he grabbed the letter from Tony’s hand and waltzed past everyone to go read his letter in private. Before he could reach the glass door though, he heard Dallas yell, “He’s getting _letters_?”

Steve stiffened and turned to see her standing in her swimsuit with her arms crossed, pushing her boobs up and reminding Steve that she really looked like her sister. “I’ve gotten two letters. She’s updating when she can.”

“I’m not getting any letters.”

“You didn’t even know she worked for SHIELD until last year.” Steve argued and Dallas batted her eyelashes at him to get him to break. He could see Brooklyn in those eyes, and the little voice in the back of his mind told him Dallas deserved to know how her sister was doing, “Alright, come with me.” Steve motioned towards the house and Dallas grabbed her cover up and wrapped it around herself before running after him.

They sat on Steve’s bed as he carefully opened the envelope, handing it over to Dallas as she bit her lip nervously, “Is she okay?”

“We’ll find out.” Steve said as he opened the letter and leaned away, “You can read it when I’m done.”

Dallas smirked, “She sends you sexy love letters, doesn’t she? The scamp. I’m so proud.”

Steve rolled his eyes and looked to the page, pretending his girlfriend’s sister wasn’t leaning over his shoulder.

_My Dearest Steve,_

_I had hoped by now I’d be almost ready to come home, but unfortunately, it isn’t the case. The General has, as expected, taken a liking to me. It’s demeaning, and I hate it, but I know this is just a job. A job that will end faster the better I do it. I’ve found myself in his bed more often than my own, and it breaks me to think of you alone back home. I wish I could hear your voice. I wish you could tell me that it’s going to be okay, and that I’m going to be coming home._

_I hope you’re celebrating your birthday coming up. I’ve had a lot of time to imagine what I’d do if I were there. I’m not going to write to you the could have beens, because I might recycle some of the ideas for next year. I’ll be home next year. I keep telling myself that to make it easier._

_I love you more than anything in this world, and I miss you so much it hurts. Be safe. I’ll be home soon._

_Forever yours, B._

Steve straightened up and looked at the open door, wishing he couldn’t imagine Brooklyn with somebody else, but he couldn’t help it. She was across the world in somebody else’s arms, and Steve couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Suddenly, he felt Dallas wrap her arms around him and lean her head on his shoulder, sniffling loudly. “I miss her, too.” Steve reached up and pat her arm, then wrapped his arm around her to hold her tight, realizing Tony was right. It was easier to miss Brooklyn together. 


	25. Chapter 25

By the time Steve received Brooklyn’s next letter, he was more or less resigned to the fact that he was dating a woman on a different continent.

He poured himself into his work. He trained harder and learned new skills to use for SHIELD. He learned French and Spanish, and began to dabble in Russian, just so he and Natasha could gossip in front of the other agents. He learned mostly insults in Russian.

Steve cut his hair. He’d given up on waiting for Brooklyn to come home and help him decide what to do with it. He made the decision to cut it short all on his own, just like he made the decision to invite his neighbor over for coffee every couple of weeks, just so he could have some company. Steve couldn’t help but think Kate was as lonely as he was.

He spent seven days a week at the Triskellion, never requesting an extra day off unless Tony needed him to come to New York on Avengers business. He begrudgingly agreed to doing a series of educational videos for high schoolers. The President, according to Tony, insisted that Steve wear his bright, skin-tight clown suit of a uniform from the Battle of New York. When he remembered how Brooklyn had warned that he’d hate it, Steve had to take a few minutes to focus, because once he thought of her, he couldn’t stop.

It was the middle of October when Brooklyn’s next letter arrived. Steve had stopped hoping they’d come, because he’d rather get the call that she was being extracted than another letter explaining that she wasn’t any closer to coming home. He dragged himself up the stairs and ambled down the hallway to his apartment, offering a failed attempt at a smile and a wave to Kate as he passed her.

Sitting down at his chair, Steve opened the envelope carefully, almost not wanting to read its contents. As he unfolded the letter and began to scan over Brooklyn’s words, he realized his dread was warranted.

_My Darling Steve,_

_I almost don’t want to write you this, because I know it’ll upset you. But I think it’s important you know that progress is being made. I cannot make contact with SHIELD, but if you would pass this along to the Director, I would be grateful._

_The General officially ended my employment two days ago and expressed that I will never lift a finger in his home again. I guess you could say that we’ve made things official, and we’re no longer having an affair. Things had been strained with his wife for a while, but she hasn’t been around the past couple of weeks. I’m unsure if she left him, or if he got rid of her. Either way, I’m in the lion’s den now._

_He trusts me, and often asks for my opinion on his business ventures. I’m hoping soon he’ll give me the confession I need to be able to lock him up, but he’s been tight lipped about his side businesses. The soldiers keep an eye on me. They don’t seem to trust me, and I’m sure that is weighing on the General’s conscience, too. I just have to stay the course and keep working towards his full trust._

_When I see the soldiers around the grounds, I often think of you. I think of how different you are from them. How you never lost your kindness and your compassion, despite everything you’ve seen and done. After he’s gone to sleep, I lie awake and think of you. Sometimes I sneak away to steal a peek at the locket you gave me—it’s my saving grace most nights because without it, I’m scared I’d forget what you looked like. It’s been so long, and there is no end in sight._

Steve massaged his temples, taking a deep breath before setting the letter down. It was the first letter she’d sent where she needed two sheets, and he could already see that the ink was smeared at the bottom of the second page. She’d stopped writing and hid her words in a hurry.

_It’s been a year since I was sent away. You probably wouldn’t even recognize me. My hair’s been cut and dyed, I’m the palest I’ve ever been. Long gone are the days of scrubbing the floors and cleaning the mansion, so I’ll admit, I’ve gotten quite lazy. I swear my face has gotten rounder. Sometimes it’s easier to look in the mirror and see somebody else. It makes it easier to be so far away from home._

_I hope you’ve been safe. I hope you’ve been happy. I’d give anything in this world to know what you’ve been up to these last twelve months. It seems so unfair that we’ve been apart longer than we’ve been together, but it’s the hand we were dealt. Every day I wake up and push through, because I know you’re on the other side._

_I love you---_

She didn’t sign the letter, and there was a smear leading across the page from the “you”. Steve imagined that somebody walked in and she quickly folded them up and put them in an envelope, hiding its contents. If they knew who she was, and that she was writing love letters to a man across the ocean, they’d kill her.

Steve ran his thumb over the dried smudge, wishing he could write back and tell her that he was okay. He was better than okay, he was happy. He was well adjusted. At least that’s what he told himself.

There wasn’t time or a place for Captain America to be distracted by a distant lover. He had a job to do, and he made himself readily available. He tossed the letters in the drawer and turned on his record player, sitting alone for a while until dinner time.

* * *

Another Christmas came and went, and nothing was heard from Brooklyn Hayes in Belarus. Fury looked at Steve with a kind of pity that made Steve twitch. If she were in trouble, he would have heard about it. He wasn’t worried, he was impatient. At least he had been, now he just accepted that he was more or less single with no desire to find someone to keep him warm at night.

Snow had overtaken the capitol, and Steve imagined that if Brooklyn had been around, they would do fun snow things, like go sledding and make snowmen and have snowball fights. He’d cozy up to her by the fireplace and they’d drink hot cocoa, but instead he worked late, walked home, and watched the news.

Tony was throwing a New Years party, and much to Steve’s chagrin, Natasha was excited for it. She harassed Steve about coming more than Stark did, but he stood firm. He wasn’t in the mood for parties and small talk. Steve was in the mood for sulking, and not much else.

Eventually he got his way, and the Avengers gave up on getting him to attend. Even Thor was back on Earth, and Steve decided that he’d meet up with the God of Thunder later. All he wanted was to start 2014 with the woman who he loved.

Had it not been for Brooklyn, Steve felt certain he wouldn’t have seen 2014. Even in her absence, it was knowing she was out there that kept him going, fighting through, and pushing away the idea that he’d never be happy in this modern world. Steve knew that SHIELD and the Avengers needed him, and he didn’t have much else going for him, except for her.

He checked his mailbox without expecting anything, as he always did, but was surprised to see an envelope with his address but no name. He pulled it out and drew his brows as he studied the return address. It was stamped on, meaning Brooklyn had written him using the General’s official stationery. He flipped it over and realized there was even a wax seal holding it closed.

Steve snapped the wax and the envelope opened, revealing a letter, and a wedding invitation.

_My Darling,_

_I pray that I don’t have to go through with this, but I wear a ring from a man I don’t love, and I am running out of time. He assures me that when we are married, he will tell me all his secrets, but I don’t want it to get that far. My love, I am running out of hope. This has gone on so long, and I’m no closer to his buyers than I was before._

_I have an ally in the kitchen, an old woman who has worked here for many years. She tells me of a black book that the General has locked in a safe in his bedroom. It could hold his business transactions. I’ve never seen him take it out._

_If it should come to pass that I marry this damn fool, just know I give you permission to put a bullet in his brain someday. I just hope I’m still around to see it._

_I love you Steve. More than the expanse of space that looms above us, more than the infinite worlds we haven’t discovered. I’m thankful you kissed me that day in New York. I’m thankful you didn’t give up on me no matter how many times I pushed you away. No matter what happens, you are the love of my life. No man will ever hold my heart the way you do._

_Love you always and forever, Brooklyn_

Steve wanted to tear the letter in half, but if it was the last he ever heard from Brooklyn, he’d regret it. So, he picked up the wedding invitation, seeing her fake name and the date of April fourth. He ripped the invitation until he couldn’t put the words together if he wanted to. He lit a match and started the fire before scooping up all of the little pieces and dumping them in, watching them burn. He put the letter in his drawer, then grabbed his coat, needing to go somewhere. Anywhere.

He didn’t get very far.

The moment he closed his door, he heard music wafting from the apartment next door. Kate was home, and he didn’t hear any conversation, so she was most certainly alone. Steve took a deep breath and raised his fist to the door, hesitating, considering the implications of what he was going to do.

He wouldn’t sleep with her. He wouldn’t even kiss her. But he was seeking out another woman in Brooklyn’s absence. When he spent time with Natasha, it felt like spending time with a work friend. By knocking on this door, Steve was opening up himself to a civilian, a real person outside the world of SHIELD.

He knocked.

Kate opened the door after a few minutes, pushing a blonde curl behind her ear, “Steve? How are you?”

“I’m okay. I’m…” he looked back at his door, “alone. I heard your music playing and was wondering if you were alone, too.”

She nodded slowly, “I am, actually. Would you like to remedy that?”

“If you don’t mind. I could use some company.” Steve answered honestly and she held the door open a little wider to invite him in. He looked around the space, seeing it was hardly decorated, but there were a few little houseplants around and her laptop was out on the coffee table in front of the television. “This is nice.” Steve muttered, setting his coat down on the back of one of her chairs. “Thank you. For inviting me in.” Steve added, and Kate just nodded as she clasped her hands together in front of her stomach.

“Thanks for knocking.”

So, Steve spent New Years Eve with his neighbor, trying to ignore the sickening feeling in his stomach at midnight drew closer and closer. They watched the countdown on the television, and when the ball dropped, Steve turned to Kate, but she was texting somebody on her phone.

He was thankful for that. He wasn’t ready to kiss someone who wasn’t Brooklyn, even though she was marrying somebody else.

* * *

On January 24, 2014 at 1800 hours, Steve got the call from Nick Fury.

“Prepare your team. We move out within the hour.” Fury said over the phone, “Be back here by six-thirty for briefing. We have to move fast, and we have to move quietly.”

“Sir?” Steve asked, unsure why Fury’s voice was so strained, “Where are we going?”

“Belarus.” Fury answered simply, and Steve was already out the front door of his apartment with his shield strapped to his back. “Got the call from Hayes, she got his little black book of buyers. She’s ready for extraction. We’ve spoken with their government, sent the scans over that she sent to us. They gave us the go ahead to take him out.”

Steve sped down the road faster than was safe or legal, but all he could think about was getting back his girl. He practically dove off his bike once he reached a parking spot, lingering just enough to pull out his key and sprint into the Triskellion. He was met by Fury and the STRIKE team in the lobby.

“You sure you’re up for this, Rogers?”

He turned to see Nat keeping pace with him, and he slowed down a little to make it easier on her. She looked him up and down quickly, as if trying to gauge where his head was at, “I’m surprised Fury called you in on this.”

“If he didn’t, I would have gone on my own.” Steve muttered and Natasha grinned slightly, ducking her head as they approached the others. Steve clenched his belt as he looked at Fury, ignoring everybody else, “I just need to change. I’m ready to go.”

“This guy’s got a lot of firepower. If he catches a whiff of something off, Hayes is as good as dead. That’s why you’re in charge. This is your team, bring her home.” Fury told Steve sternly, looking to Rumlow, “She has his book. If he realizes it’s gone, she’s got a target on her back.”

“I’ll change on the jet. Let’s move out.” Steve ordered and everyone filed towards the hangar. Steve turned to face Fury and growled, “I can take him out?”

“Be my guest.” Fury answered, and Steve didn’t need anything else from the Director.

The quinjet was set to land less than ten miles from the General’s mansion, but Steve couldn’t wait that long. The moment Natasha got within fifty feet of the ground, he opened the back and dove out sans parachute.

Steve ran through the trees and stopped when he reached the massive fence lining the property. Pressing his comm to his ear, he whispered, “I’ll take out the security fence. Widow- take out any guards or soldiers you come across. Not a shot is to be fired until we have Agent Hayes in our possession, is that understood?”

“You got it, Cap.” Rumlow answered and Steve pulled his shield off his arm and hurled it at a power box near the top of the fence. The electricity shorted out and he heard shouting from inside.

Steve ran around to the back of the estate, looking over his shoulder to see the security guards checking the fence and not looking for whoever broke it. He threw a grappling hook to the top and walked up the side of the wall before throwing himself over.

“I’m in.”

“Looks like the guards are inspecting the fence by the gate, where do you want us to enter?” Rumlow asked as Steve hid behind a tree and watched more soldiers rush to the front.

“The back. My hook is still on the fence. Get in, take them out from behind. Nobody makes a peep until you hear my word.” Steve reiterated, sprinting towards the back of the house. He ran and leapt up, grabbing the siding of the bricks, and pulling himself up to the second story window. Peeking in, he saw the hallway was empty and carefully slid it open, listening for any conversations happening within.

“Моя любовь, what is it?”

The hairs on the back of Steve’s neck stood up at the sound of Brooklyn’s voice. It was thick with a Russian accent, but Steve knew it anywhere. A gruff, muffled voice answered in Russian and Steve realized he didn’t know nearly enough to know what was going on. He heard footsteps approaching and dove into a room to avoid being seen.

Steve looked around, realizing he was in the master bedroom. He heard a door close in the adjoining bathroom and he ducked into the closet, pulling his gun in case he came face to face with the General. Footsteps approached, and then stopped. Steve tried to peek around the heavy jackets that hung in the closet, but he wasn’t able to see who was there.

With a deep breath, Steve emerged from the closet with his gun aimed at the intruder. They threw their hands up and gasped, but Steve reacted quicker than she could and put his left hand over her mouth. He looked down at the blonde woman as he held her mouth, carefully sliding the gun back into his belt, “It’s been too long.”

“Steve.” Brooklyn released the breath she’d been holding when he dropped his hand and she turned around to wrap her arms around him. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers as he ran his hands over her body, rediscovering the woman he loved.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked quietly and Brooklyn nodded, looking over her shoulder towards the bedroom door. “I’ve got the team. We’ve been ordered to take him out. Now that I have you, it doesn’t really matter what state we leave the place in.” Steve hissed as he gripped her lower back, “You hold onto me, no matter what, do you understand?”

“Yes, Captain.” Brooklyn said quietly without a hint of sarcasm or teasing. She ran her fingers along the heavy fabric of Steve’s stealth suit, and Steve wanted to strip down to nothing so he could feel her fingers on his bare skin. His eyes quickly dropped to her hand, seeing the massive diamond on her ring finger. She caught his gaze and fiddled with it, clearing her throat, “I have his book strapped under my nightgown. I’ve kept it hidden since yesterday afternoon. The easiest way to get out of here is to pretend to kidnap me, or else I’ll be shot on sight.”

“I’m not above leaving no one alive.” Steve said darkly as he let go of Brooklyn and took a few steps towards the door, “I get the first shot. STRIKE is dealing with the guards downstairs.”

“Okay.” Brooklyn said quietly as she wrapped her hand around the strap for his shield. “He’ll be in his study.”

Steve didn’t even nod at her words. He just moved in the direction she motioned to, drawing his gun again as Brooklyn stayed close behind. Steve used every ounce of focus he had to not think about the woman behind him. All he had to do was get her out of here, and then she was his.

She had written that he’d hardly recognize her, and she was right. Her hair was curled just below her shoulders, dyed a soft blonde to help her blend in with the locals. She wasn’t nearly as lean and fit as Steve remembered, she’d clearly been well fed and not worked in the last several months. Steve wondered if she was still soft and smooth, or if the man he was about to murder had broken her. If Steve found so much as a bruise, he’d dig up the General’s body just to wring his neck. 

Brooklyn pointed past Steve towards the study, and he carefully pulled her hand away and lifted his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, raising his shield to receive the inevitable gunshots that he’d earn.

The door opened and the large man on the other side stood from his desk, reaching for his gun, but Steve was faster, firing two shots into the man’s chest. He glared at the General as he fell, then raised his hand, still holding his gun, to his ear to say, “Take ‘em out.”

Steve turned to the doorway to see Brooklyn shaking. She clung to the door frame with a wobbling lip, staring at the corpse before she could look up at Steve. The soldier steeled his jaw, furious that she was feeling heartache for this man’s death. He grabbed Brooklyn’s forearm tightly as he snarled, “He deserved that. Don’t look so upset.”

“It isn’t his death that bothers me.” Her voice quivered as she kept her gaze low, “It was how ruthless you were about it.”

“He had something of mine for too long. I’ve thought of little else.”

Steve tugged Brooklyn along as the sound of rifles went off in the floor below. Brooklyn had to borderline jog to keep up with Steve as he walked down the stairs towards the main part of the mansion.

“Cap, the guards are out, but the staff is armed.” Natasha called through the comm before the sound of gunfire cut her off.

Steve looked to Brooklyn and she looked up at him without lifting her chin from her chest, “How do we get out past the staff?”

“The kitchen.” She murmured and took the lead. She pushed through a swinging door with Steve’s hand in hers, coming face to face with an older woman with greying hair.

Captain America raised his shield and the woman flinched, so Brooklyn put her arm out in front of the man. He exhaled slowly, waiting for Brooklyn to tell him what to do.

The sound of screams and gunshots echoed through the mansion, and Steve stiffened, knowing they didn’t have time for this. “Honey, we have to go.”

Brooklyn pulled the ring off her finger and handed it to the old woman, “Take this, and go. Save yourself.”

The woman shook her head, clearly confused as she began to chatter in Russian as she began to run away. “Кто ты? Я никогда не видел тебя здесь раньше.”

Biting her lip, Brooklyn sucked in a sharp breath and reached for Steve’s belt, grabbing his gun and shooting the woman in the back. He stared at her in disbelief, and she sighed, “She said she’d call the militia. We can’t leave any survivors.”

Steve nodded, grabbing Brooklyn’s hand, and taking off into a jog that she sprinted to keep up with. They left the house, looking back to see Rollins throwing a grenade into the mansion as Romanoff came running past him. The Black Widow paused and looked up at Steve and Brooklyn with a stunned look on her face, then kept running as the rest of the STRIKE team moved out before the mansion went up in flames.

When the team arrived back at the quinjet, Brooklyn reached up under her black satin nightgown and pulled out a black notebook that she handed to Natasha. “You know how uncomfortable it was hiding that against my stomach all night?” Brooklyn grumbled as Natasha flipped it open and moved to the front of the jet to call Fury. The STRIKE team sat and pulled off their helmets, resting in the seats lining the walls, but Steve lingered back by the door as the pilot took them to the sky.

Brooklyn gave Rumlow a half-hearted hug before turning to Steve. His heart clenched at the sight of her approaching, but he couldn’t move from his spot. His whole body felt stiff, as it had when he woke up from the ice. It was like they’d gone back in time, only this time he’d saved her.

“You okay there, Soldier?” Brooklyn said quietly as she tilted her head and looked up at Steve. His lips turned up into a small smile and she entwined her fingers between his, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. I missed you so much.” Steve’s voice cracked at the words and his knees buckled as he threw his arms around her and pulled her close. He pressed his lips to her temple, clenching his eyes closed as he whimpered, “I’ve waited so long for this. I can’t believe you’re coming home.”

Steve felt her fingers slide up his suit and wrap around his neck just above his collar. She began to scratch the base of his hair as she leaned into him, “You cut your hair.”

At that, Steve pulled away and chuckled, “It was too long.”

“I like your hair long. I like to play with it.” Brooklyn said with a fond look in her eyes. Steve thought she looked tired. Her face was rounder, as was the rest of her, but he couldn’t care less.

“Your hair looks nice. I like the blonde.” Steve told her under his breath, cautious not to let the rest of the team hear their whispers. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, but a lot of it slipped down her back anyway. “You look really good.”

“I really don’t, but I appreciate the lie. It’s been a time.” She laughed and slid her fingers along Steve’s scalp, “You haven’t changed a bit. Except for your hair.”

Steve bent down and gently pressed his lips to Brooklyn’s, taking his time before sliding his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entry. She leaned her body forward and Steve slung his arms around her upper back to keep her trapped against him, kissing her lovingly in the back of the jet.

“Can you two get a room? I’m gonna be sick.” Rumlow grunted from the front of the jet, but Steve hardly noticed. He could strip her naked and fuck her in front of his team and he wouldn’t realize they were still there.

Brooklyn pulled away though and sighed, “I’ll have to go to the Triskellion for debriefing.”

“They can have you tomorrow. I’m Captain America. I have a little pull around here.”

“Oh, really? Do you?” Brooklyn cooed as she rubbed her calf against Steve’s pant leg, “Captain America.” She muttered softly, and Steve’s smile slipped at her longing tone.

“What is it?” He finally asked after she stood for a few minutes, staring at the wall. She looked to him, and he saw that her eyes held a sadness he had never seen before, “Brooklyn…”

Steve didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to ask if she loved the General, but Steve knew it was a possibility. Steve knew how he felt for Brooklyn after six weeks at the Retreat. He couldn’t imagine what fourteen months had done to her.

“I’m sorry.” Steve choked out, and Brooklyn’s eyes widened as she pressed her palms to his cheeks, spreading out her fingers to hold him still.

“Thank you for saving me. I’ll be okay. I’m just readjusting. It’s been a long time.”

Steve pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head as he ran his hand up and down her back while the other hand planted itself at the back of her neck to keep her close. He swayed slightly, and Brooklyn went limp against him, relaxing in his embrace. He’d been patient before. He’d be patient now until she was feeling like herself again. 

When they landed at the Triskellion, Fury was waiting on the tarmac for them. Steve scooped up Brooklyn and surged away from the quinjet before she could complain about walking on her own. He didn’t put her down until she was face to face with the Director.

Fury smiled weakly and Brooklyn pulled in a slow, deep breath. She fidgeted in the long coat she’d been given by the team, still wearing her nightgown beneath it, “Sir.”

“Welcome back. I’ll see you tomorrow, say 1300 hours. Give you a chance to rest.” Fury turned to Steve when he said ‘rest’ as if to emphasize to the soldier that he wasn’t supposed to use her downtown to break her in half. “I’m glad to see you made it through okay.”

“It wasn’t easy at times, but we did it in the end.”

“The people of Belarus owe you a lot. A lot of corruption will end with this.” Fury stated, turning to Steve, “Get her home safe, Cap. I’ll see you at ten for a debriefing on your end of the mission.”

“Yes, Sir.” Steve said with a smug grin. Even he was getting time to sleep in, meaning Fury wasn’t completely against Steve’s intentions.

Instead of riding his bike, Fury sent Steve and Brooklyn back to his apartment in one of SHIELD’s armored vans. She sat in the backseat while Steve sat in the passenger’s seat, looking over his shoulder over and over again to make sure she was alright, but Brooklyn just stared out the window longingly.

When the car parked, Steve scrambled to get out and pull the van door open for her, helping her out into the street before thanking their driver and ushering her into the building. He paused by the mailbox instinctively, before turning to his girl with a hopeless smile.

“What is it?” She asked quietly, her hazel eyes scanning him up and down as his eyes began to water.

“I’ve checked the mail religiously every day since you left. Now I don’t have to.”

“You should still check your mail, Soldier. Be a responsible adult.” She teased, but Steve responded by scooping her up again and carrying her up the stairs. Brooklyn giggled as she tucked her head against his chest as he easily ran them up to the third floor, “I need to go away more often if this is how you treat me when I return.”

“Please don’t.” Steve murmured when they reached his hallway, setting her down and pressing an slow kiss to her forehead. “Please don’t leave again. Not for a little while.”

“You know that isn’t my decision to make, Steve.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but Kate’s door swung open and she appeared with her jacket in her hand. When her eyes landed on Brooklyn, she froze, “Oh! You’re home! That’s so wonderful!” She practically choked out and Steve beamed as he pulled Brooklyn tighter to his side.

He realized, though, that Brooklyn had gone stiff at the sight of the other woman. “Brooklyn, this is my neighbor, Kate. She’s a nurse.”

Brooklyn shoved her hand forward harshly, “Nice to meet you, _Kate_.” She sneered and the blonde shook her hand. “How long have you lived here?”

“I moved in…” she looked to Steve questioningly, “Maybe a year?”

“She moved in not long after you left on your business trip.” Steve said slowly, but Brooklyn just huffed and shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, nice to meet you, Kate.” She said with a smile as the blonde’s phone began to ring.

Kate pulled her cell from out of her pocket and looked to Steve casually, “It’s my aunt.”

“Oh?” Brooklyn said in almost a gasp, causing Steve to stare down at her for being so rude, “Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting on our account. I’m sure she wants to hear about your work as a nurse.”

Kate narrowed her eyes and gaped a Brooklyn a little as Steve stammered an apology, but his neighbor just smiled up sweetly at him, “I’ll call her back. It isn’t a big deal.” She turned to Brooklyn and offered her the same sweet smile, despite Brooklyn’s immediate disdain for Steve’s favorite neighbor, “You remind me a lot of her. You have the same spirit I always admired in her. It’s a lot to live up to.”

“Well, then why bother try?” Brooklyn snapped, taking a step forward, but Kate just sighed and looked to Steve, “I gotta go. Talk soon?”

“Of course.” Steve said evenly as Kate turned to go down the stairs. Once he knew she was out of earshot, he turned on Brooklyn, “What the hell was that Brooke?”

“I don’t like her. I don’t like the way she looks at you.” Brooklyn said darkly as she pulled out her own key to Steve’s apartment. “I’m sorry, I know she’s probably really nice, but I don’t trust her.”

Steve’s chest deflated at Brooklyn’s words. He’d hoped his girl and his neighbor would be friends. “She’s been a good friend to me while you were away. I was lonely, and nothing happened between the two of us. We just enjoy each other company and a cup of coffee every once in a while.”

“Well, I’m home now, so you don’t have to worry about being lonely again.” Brooklyn said, as she tossed her jacket on the back of a chair at Steve’s island. She looked around the apartment, and Steve bit his tongue when he saw how her expression dropped at the sight, “It hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Why would it?” Steve asked quietly, reaching down and taking her hand, “Life stopped when you went away. I just did what I had to so I could get by alone.”

She looked up at him with big doe eyes that made his knees weak. When she reached up to grab his cheeks, Steve didn’t know how long he could stay a gentleman, because he needed to strip her from that nightgown and burn it while he washed away all the stress and terrors she’d endured with his love. “Baby, I’ve waited for you every day. I thought about you all the time and waited for this moment.” He swallowed, not wanting to scare her off because she was clearly spooked by coming back to reality, “Now that you’re home, we can pick up where we left off.”

Brooklyn placed both of her hands on Steve’s chest as the air was audibly pulled from her lungs, “Which was where, exactly?”

Steve leaned his forehead down to rest against the top of hers, cupping her cheeks and rubbing her jaw with his thumbs, “We were in love.” Her breath hitched and Steve closed his eyes, unable to meet her gaze when he asked his question, “Are you still in love with me?”

She didn’t answer but bobbed her head up and down a little before a little whimper left her throat. Steve kissed her gently, then pulled away to look at her, finally drawing the words from her lips, “I am.”

“Did you love him?” Steve asked quietly, and she shook her head, but tears began to stream from her eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears away, trying to ease her pain and guilt, “It’s okay. I can’t imagine being in your position.”

“I just had a life there, you know? And it’s weird to know that it’s gone. Nothing will ever be the same. It’ll be so much better, but…” Brooklyn paused, and Steve pressed a soft kiss just below her ear, “I think I tried so hard not to think about you. I tried so hard not to imagine being back here with you that I forced myself to believe it was real to ease the pain.”

“Whatever you need,” Steve breathed into her ear as he leaned his cheek against her temple, “I’ll give it to you. If you need space, time, whatever. It’s yours.”

“I just need you to be gentle with me for a while.”

“Of course.” Steve moaned as he ducked to kiss her lips slowly, teasing her with his small acts of affection, “You set the pace. I’ll win you over all over again if I need to. I’m yours forever.”

Brooklyn leaned away to get a good look at Steve, and he raised his brows expectantly at her melancholy expression. “You’re too good to me. It’s too much.” She pushed her fingers through her hair and looked away, as she bit her lip. Steve wanted to lavish her with attention, but she wasn’t ready yet, and he had to be patient. After a few moments, she added, “I don’t deserve you.”

Steve understood her guilt. She’d spent months in bed with another man, and of course she’d forced herself to like it. If Steve were in her situation, he’d try to enjoy himself too. However, Steve couldn’t bring himself to feel guilt about putting two bullets through the man who had slept with his woman.

“Yes, you do.” Steve answered quietly as he snaked his arms around her waist, pausing a moment to see if she’d try and get away. When she just leaned into him, he told her, “I want you. I waited for you. The ball is in your court, I’m yours to play with.”

Brooklyn’s lips morphed into a smirk and she ran her hands up around Steve’s neck before latching them in his short hair, “Oh yeah? I have a few games we could play.”

“You sure you’re in good enough shape to get back on the field?”

“I’ll suffer through the pain for you.” She said coyly, but Steve could hear the seriousness in her voice. She pulled him down to kiss him hungrily, thrusting her hips towards him as his hands sank down to her ass.

“You’re thicker than you were before.” Steve growled as he squeezed her ass, breaking away from her kiss to gaze down at her breasts, “I love it.”

Brooklyn moaned at his words as she nipped at his jaw, “Yeah? You don’t miss your sleek agent?”

“How about I get this nightgown off and find out?” Steve’s voice dropped an octave as he grabbed the light fabric and ripped it apart before sliding the scraps down Brooklyn’s arms, “Hope you weren’t fond of that. I don’t want you to have anything of his in this apartment.”

“Yes, Sir.” She replied as he studied her intently, “Am I fit for duty, Soldier?”

Steve snorted as he reached forward and snapped her lacy underwear at the hips to discard along with her tattered nightgown, “I’ll have to put you through your paces and find out.”

“Not sure I’m in shape to… perform up to your standards.” Brooklyn’s voice almost sounded sad as she took a step back from Steve, but he just licked his lips and moved closer. He was going to eat her alive. “Steve?”

He snapped his head up from her smooth body to look into her eyes, seeing that she wasn’t playing anymore, “Yes, Sweetheart?”

“I’m not the same person who left last year.” She said slowly, shifting uncomfortably as she crossed her arms over her chest, causing her cleavage to look even bigger as Steve practically twitched in excitement to get his hands on her. “He did a number on me.”

Steve sighed and nodded, pushing back his hair as he looked at the dark fireplace, “I know it won’t be easy, but I want to help put you back together. I want you to feel happy and confident again.” Steve’s sincerity transformed into darkened lust as he began to stalk towards Brooklyn again, “Besides, I think I like you better this way. I just want to sink my teeth into you.”

“Just your teeth?” Brooklyn taunted as the back of her thighs hit Steve’s bed. He ripped his shirt over his head, and she sighed as she scanned him, “I used to have abs.”

“I have enough for both of us.” Steve slid his hand behind Brooklyn’s neck and cradled her head, so she’d look up at him, “You lead. If you give me an inch, I’ll take the whole mile.”

Brooklyn ran her fingers down Steve’s chest and over his cut abs before reaching the V that led down to his hardening cock. She bit the side of her cheek and looked up at him from under her dark lashes as her hands reached for his belt buckle, “I could do a mile. As long as we walk and not sprint.”

“Baby, I’ll fucking crawl if I can get myself inside you.” Steve purred as she freed him from his jeans and let them fall to the floor around his ankles. He kicked himself out of the denim along with his sneakers before grabbing Brooklyn’s upper back and dropping the two of them onto the bed. He held her inches from the mattress as he leaned on his other arm, gazing between them longingly, “Where do you want me to start?”

“Up here.” Brooklyn hummed as she leaned forward to press her lips against Steve’s, “Then work your way down. You gotta warm me up before the marathon.”

Steve’s chest rumbled with laughter that shook them both as he shook his head, “I’ve waited so long for you, it won’t be a marathon tonight, Sweetheart. You’ll be lucky if I last a sprint.”

“Then it’s a good thing I love how you warm me up.” She whispered before Steve let them both fall to the bed, holding himself over her as he began to kissed his way from her lips to her breasts, then lower to devour every inch of her until he had to loan her back to Fury in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

“Steve, you know I don’t really do holidays.” Brooklyn grumbled from where she sat at his kitchen island. He’d woken up early and made her waffles with fresh cut strawberries and a mountain of whipped cream, and that was after collecting her favorite latte from the coffee shop across the street.

Steve Rogers snickered without looking up from the crossword puzzle he was working diligently on, “Who says we’re celebrating? Can’t I just make you breakfast because I love you?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” Brooklyn deadpanned, stabbing a chunk of waffle, and shoving it into her mouth, “The strawberries were placed to look like little hearts.”

“Doesn’t mean we’re doing anything else. Just wanted to show you I loved you.” Steve shrugged as he squinted down at the paper, “What’s a four-letter word for a feeling of adoration?”

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and sipped her latte, “Aren’t you hilarious?”

“You must think so, because you stick around.” Steve teased as he finally looked up at his girl, “If I made a reservation, would you go to dinner with me tonight?”

“No.”

“If I flew you to New York to see Dallas for the weekend, would you see a Broadway show with me tonight?”

“No.”

“If I already got you a present and it’s something I can’t return, would you reject it?” Steve questioned with a grin. He sat down his pen and pushed the newspaper aside so he could stare down Brooklyn for an answer, “Well?”

“Well, what?” Brooklyn spat back, taking the last bite of her waffles, “Valentine’s Day is for children. Please don’t fall for it, it’s just a reason to jack up the prices of candy and flowers.”

Steve studied Brooklyn as she stared him down, taking in the flecks of green in her hazel eyes and the way her shorter hair looked even thicker than it had before she left. She’d spent hours training at the gym, and it was beginning to show as her stomach began to shrink and her muscles grew firmer again. Some days she’d overexert herself, and Steve would sit in the bathtub with her and massage her tense shoulders as she soaked. It was more of a treat for him than her, because it always ended up with her straddling his cock and riding him until she felt nice and loose again.

He wanted to ask what happened to the locket he gave her. He hadn’t wanted to bring it up, because he knew she took it with her, and he knew it didn’t come back with her. He considered getting her a new one but decided against it. Replacing it would most likely make Brooklyn feel bad, and she wasn’t big into receiving gifts in the first place. Instead, Steve had picked out something she had once mentioned she wanted.

Brooklyn pursed her lips as Steve gazed at her silently, not responding to her, “What did you get me?”

“You’ll know when you get it. First, I made a reservation in Manhattan tonight, after which we’re going to see a show that Nat recommend, it’s kind of a Wizard of Oz spinoff sort of thing.” Steve said with a smirk as he attempted to sound like he knew what the hell his friends had set up for him and his girl.

Brooklyn nodded, “So, Wicked? It is very good, I haven’t seen it in person.”

“She said I might understand what’s going on.” Steve shrugged and Brooklyn just laughed, shaking her head as he leaned far across the counter to kiss her. As he pulled away, he murmured, “Then tomorrow we’ll spend time with Dallas, and come home Sunday night. At which point your present will be ready for you.”

Brooklyn sighed, massaging her temples, “I think the whole New York trip is present enough for a holiday I don’t like-”

“It’s too late, I already bought it.” Steve lied, moving around the island to grab her by the waist, “Go pack, we’re leaving at noon, so we have time to drop our stuff off and get cleaned up before dinner tonight.”

“Where are we staying? The Plaza?” Brooklyn teased as she looked over her shoulder at Steve.

He squeezed her a little tighter, pressing a firm kiss to her cheek as she giggled, “Somewhere even more exclusive.”

* * *

Steve carefully landed the borrowed quinjet on the docking pad at Avengers Tower. As soon as the wheels were on the ground, he looked over to see Brooklyn’s eyes wide as saucers.

“Are you sure I’m allowed to be here?”

“Of course!” Steve laughed, unstrapping his seatbelt to stand, “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I’m not an Avenger.” Brooklyn muttered as she took Steve’s hand tentatively, seeming to stiffen when Tony Stark appeared from the glass doors leading inside.

Steve snorted as they trotted out the back of the jet, sparing a loving glance at his girl, “I’m Captain America. If I say you go somewhere, you get to go there. It’s that simple. Plus, we have a whole floor to ourselves, it’s not like we’ll be a bother.”

“Cap.” Tony greeted as they reached him, “Agent Hayes.”

“Wow, you actually know my name?” Brooklyn teased as Steve shook Stark’s hand, “Nice to see you again, under better circumstances.”

“Well, I figured if Cap still wants to be with you after leaving him sad and alone for over a year, you’ll most likely be sticking around.” Stark told Brooklyn and Steve narrowed his eyes at the billionaire as he made fun of his girlfriend. Stark noticed Steve’s frustration and chuckled, “Easy, Capcicle, it’s all in good fun, right Hayes?”

“He’s called me by my name twice. He’s winning brownie points from me.” Brooklyn told Steve as she leaned up to kiss his jaw, “Can we go get changed for dinner?”

Steve nodded and led Brooklyn towards the elevator, looking over his shoulder to see Stark giving him a thumbs up from the doorway. Once the doors slid closed, Steve turned to Brooklyn, “He’s right you know.”

“About what?” Brooklyn hummed as they soared higher.

Steve’s mouth twisted and he looked down to hide his cheeky grin, “About you sticking around. I have no intention of letting you go.”

Brooklyn sighed, but when Steve turned to her he realized she was smiling, “I know. I wasn’t planning on going anywhere, but you wouldn’t let me if I wanted to. I’m too lucky to throw this away, you realize that right? You’re pretty much perfect.”

Steve dipped down to capture Brooklyn’s lips in a tender kiss before whispering, “I enjoy having someone to spoil and take care of. I’ve always been on my own, it’s nice to share a life with someone.”

The way Brooklyn’s eyes widened as she looked up at Steve made his knees weak. They weren’t filled with fear, but with surprise and adoration. This was the woman who had panicked at the first sign of a potential proposal, but this look was different. “You want to share your life with me?”

“I already do.” Steve clarified, giving her an out in case he was misreading her signals, but he was almost positive that her breathless expression meant she was happy with what he’d implied, “I’d like to make it official, if you’d let me. I’ll do it right, but I want to make sure you’d say yes.”

Brooklyn seemed to consider this for a moment, and it was as if she finally realized what he was asking her, because her smile dropped and she looked at the ground as the elevator doors opened, “I-”

“Don’t need to have an answer. I’m not asking you to marry me.” Steve assured her as she looked around the floor in amazement. Steve had seen the view of Manhattan from the 90th floor before, and he was much more interested in gauging his girlfriend’s reaction to their conversation. “I just want to know if it’s something you’d be interested in.”

“Yes.” Brooklyn blurted, and Steve saw her immediately stiffen, and he wondered if she hadn’t meant what she said. She raised her head as she stepped towards the massive windows overlooking New York, then turned around to face Steve fully. With a deep breath, she repeated, “Yes. I would be interested in marrying you. Very much so.”

Steve blinked as he crossed the space to take her hands, realizing she was shaking a little, “Are you sure? I’m not asking you now, I just want to know if that’s something you’d ever want, and I-”

“Steve, I just told you what I would say. If you buy a ring, I’ll say yes.” Brooklyn reiterated, looking almost as stunned as Steve felt. Her chest rose and fell as she nodded quickly, her smile growing the longer she gazed at Steve, “Honestly, let’s get married this weekend. We can elope, and we can run away together. Get away from SHIELD and the Avengers and be together. Just the two of us. What do you say?”

Steve was taken aback by her suggestion, if only because it was very out of character for Brooklyn. She’d mentioned running away before, but she’d never been so eager to marry Steve and move to the suburbs. That was his dream, not hers.

“I…maybe. I was kinda thinking we could- well, yeah, maybe.” Steve stammered as he looked around the room for some sort of answer. Did he want to get married right now? Did he care if he didn’t get a wedding? It’s not like he had any family or close friends to invite anyway, so what did it matter? It just seemed rather brash to make a life changing decision on a whim like this. “Isn’t it a little fast? What’s the rush?”

Brooklyn sucked in a sharp breath and laughed, “I just… I thought we could have a real life outside of all of this. I don’t want to worry about you all the time. Working for SHIELD is dangerous work. Being away for so long made me realize that. I kinda want out, and I want you to leave with me.”

The man sat on his bed as his mind raced. Leave SHIELD? Leave the Avengers… not just leave but run away where they couldn’t be found. It sounded nice. He understood why Brooklyn wanted that, because of everything she’d seen and experienced. SHIELD owned her body and her mind and could track her and control her. No wonder she wanted to be free.

But Steve had a higher purpose. He was meant to do what the normal man couldn’t, and it was his responsibility to uphold that purpose. He couldn’t run away. He couldn’t turn his back on what Erskine had created the serum for: to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves.

“Brooke… I can’t.” Steve said softly as he tilted his head back to look up at her. She nodded, sighing deeply as she took a seat beside him. “I understand.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Brooklyn answered with a smile, “That doesn’t mean I’ve changed my mind.”

“Let’s not worry about that now. Things could change someday. Just, not right now.” Steve assured the woman as he kissed her cheek, “For now, I’m taking you on a date and to see a show.”

Brooklyn’s soft smile warmed Steve’s heart. She didn’t look the least bit disappointed by his confession. Perhaps she always knew what Steve’s answer would be, but he was glad she asked. It gave him something to think about.

* * *

When the sun broke over Manhattan, Steve awoke to find Brooklyn’s bare back pressed against his chest. He ran his fingers over her hair, causing her to moan and roll over, nuzzling her head against his neck, “Morning.”

“Good morning, Sweetheart.” Steve hummed as he ran his hand from her shoulder blades to her ass, taking a full grip of her plump skin to pull her closer. “When is Dallas coming?”

Brooklyn groaned and tried to nip at Steve’s skin as she pushed her hips towards him, “She said she’d be here by ten.”

“What time is it now?”

“Not ten.” Brooklyn purred, dancing her fingers down Steve’s chest towards his cock, grabbing it lightly, “I have a few ideas for us to pass the time.”

Steve’s lower stomach clenched at her touch, moaning as he arched his back, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She quickly straddled Steve, hovering over him for a moment as he gripped her hips to guide her down onto him, hissing lightly as he slid inside her.

“Captain Rogers, you have a visitor downstairs.”

Steve snapped his head up at the ceiling and groaned loudly, but Brooklyn just leaned over and overtook his mouth with her lips. She shoved her tongue down Steve’s throat and he tried to focus on what JARVIS had said instead of the feeling of Brooklyn slowly moving up and down his throbbing dick, “Baby, your sister is here.”

“Shh, she can wait.”

“Captain Rogers, Mister Stark has allowed your guest access to the tower’s elevator.”

Steve shoved his fingers into Brooklyn’s hair, feeling her tighten against him, “Sweetheart we don’t have time…”

“Babyyy…” Brooklyn whined as Steve flipped them around quickly and took charge, ramming into her until she finally gasped and bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She panted as Steve pulled out of her, kissing her quickly before retreating to the bathroom.

Not a minute later, Steve could hear Dallas’s loud voice echoing through his bedroom, teasing her older sister, “Bitch, did you _just_ have sex? You knew I was coming!”

“I didn’t know what time it was!” Brooklyn shrieked and Steve smiled to himself and turned on the shower, effectively trapping Brooklyn naked in their bedroom with her nosy sister.

Two hours later, Steve sat across from Brooklyn and Dallas at a little coffee shop at the corner of Park Avenue and 42nd Street. He’d frequented it before the incident with the Chitauri, and was glad to find it rebuilt after all the damage they’d caused.

“I’ll take an Americano and a club sandwich please. Extra cheese, butter, not mayo.” Dallas ordered as her bright eyes scanned the menu, humming as she considered whether or not she wanted Tony Stark to pay for anything else, “That’s it for now. I’ll probably order some sort of dessert to go.”

Steve thanked the waitress before turning his attention back to Brooklyn, who scrolled through Dallas’s phone casually, occasionally smiling softly, “What’cha looking at?”

“Dallas got a cat.” Brooklyn said dully, and Dallas looked taken aback by her lack of excitement.

“Mr. Mittens is a gem, and you should appreciate him more.” Dallas barked back in response, swiping the phone and flipping through her photos until she found the one she liked. She turned it to Steve, showing off a scrawny black and white kitten, “He’s cute right?”

“Very.” Steve answered, noticing how Brooklyn rolled her eyes, “You don’t like cats?”

“I’m more of a dog person.” She grumbled, crossing her arms, “Which is ironic, because Dallas is basically an overexcited puppy and I’m the bitter house cat.”

Dallas snorted, beaming up at the waitress as her Americano arrived, “What’s the old saying? Opposites attract? Guess that goes for pets, too. Gotta have something to balance you out, ya know?” Dallas winked at Steve, and he shot her a warning look, causing Brooklyn to look between the pair curiously.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Steve parroted as he sipped his black coffee.

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at Steve, but he didn’t budge, “That little exchange there.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve answered with a shrug, looking to Dallas, “Do you know what she’s talking about?”

“She’s just worried I’ll steal you away.” Dallas winked again, more obnoxiously to make a show of it for Brooklyn.

The shorter woman groaned and leaned back in her chair, placing her hand over her eyes, “You’re insufferable. You’re lucky I love you, because if anyone else flirted with my boyfriend like that, I’d kill them.”

“I just like to watch him squirm.” Dallas purred towards Steve, running her fingernails up and down the underside of his exposed forearm and causing the hairs to stand on edge. “He’s adorable when he’s embarrassed.”

Brooklyn quickly pushed back from the table, causing Steve to jump and Dallas to pull her arm away. She grinned wickedly down at her sister, then turned to Steve sweetly, “I have to use the bathroom. Are you gonna be okay, or do you want to come with? They probably have a family stall?”

“Public indecency.”

“Nobody asked you.” Brooklyn bit back at her sister, but Dallas just leaned her arm over the chair back and sipped her drink as she gazed up at Avengers Tower.

“I’ll be fine. I can handle her.” Steve promised Brooklyn before tugging her down to kiss her. As Brooklyn walked away, he turned to Dallas and sneered, “What the hell was that?”

“I panicked! You’re the one who asked if she didn’t like cats, I was just trying to distract her!” Dallas argued, hunching over, and looking over her shoulder to make sure her sister was gone. “Did you look into the kind I told you to?”

“I did.” Steve said evenly. He paused for a moment before taking a deep breath, “Something happened last night, though. It, uh, makes me reconsider tomorrow.”

Dallas leaned her head to the side, causing her long pixie-cut to fall away from her face, “You rethinking the puppy thing? It did seem a little extreme of a Valentine’s gift for someone who has a fear of commitment. I mean, sure, she _wants_ it, but are you willing to be the one to take care of it?”

“No, not that. I… she…” Steve trailed off, trying to decide whether or not he should disclose the details to Dallas, but she was the best person to ask for advice, “Brooklyn told me she wanted to get married this weekend.”

The woman across from Steve straightened up as her jaw slackened a little. She quickly pushed back her short hair and clamped her hands together, resting them on the table as she lowered her voice, “Really?”

“Yeah. Kinda came out of nowhere. She said we should get married and run away together. I was… surprised. This came after she told me she’d say yes if I asked.”

“She’s normally so gun shy about the M word.” Dallas added. She rested her lips against her fist and stared at Steve’s coffee intently. “Do you want to run away with her?”

“I can’t, Dallas. I can’t just up and leave.” Steve answered, looking up to make sure Brooklyn wasn’t coming. “I don’t know where this is coming from, but I want to marry her. Maybe I should ask her tomorrow with the puppy?”

Dallas seemed to consider Steve’s dilemma, and he wanted her to hurry up and give her some advice before Brooklyn came back, but she didn’t seem to be in too much of a hurry. Steve huffed in frustration as he clenched his coffee, and that was enough to draw Dallas’s attention back to him, “Don’t do it.”

“What?” Steve tried to hide his surprise. “Don’t propose?”

“No. Don’t do it. Not yet.” Dallas said quietly, looking over her shoulder nervously, “I mean, I’m sure everything is fine.” She looked back to Steve with a forced smile, “It’s Brooklyn. She’s… she’s a little nervous, and a little reckless. I’ve talked to her a lot since she’s been back from Belarus, and she’s struggling. I think this whole running away thing could be a fight or flight instinct. She’s scared to fight again.” Dallas said softly as she rubbed her molars together, “Don’t propose yet. Give her a little more time.”

Steve’s heart hurt at the woman’s words, but he knew she was right. His Brooklyn was just barely starting to reappear. He couldn’t risk it by pushing her, even if she had given him the go ahead. “Okay. Should I still buy the puppy, though?”

“Did you pay for her yet?”

“No.” Steve admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

“Maybe now isn’t the time to give her a living thing to take care of. She seems to be struggling to take care of herself…” Dallas slowly responded as Steve’s expression changed to a beaming grin when Brooklyn reappeared from inside the restaurant.

“So,” she said as she sat down, “what did I miss?”

* * *

By Sunday afternoon, Steve and Brooklyn were heading back to D.C. Steve had decided not to buy her a puppy yet, at Dallas’s urging, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what Brooklyn had said. She’d _told_ him that she would say yes. She’d basically already accepted his proposal; he just had to get the ring and plan the time. Part of him wanted to ask her without a ring and have her pick the one out she wanted.

The other part of him knew Dallas was right- Brooklyn wasn’t acting like herself. She hadn’t been since Belarus, and Steve was beginning to wonder if she had told Steve they should get married to keep him from leaving her. Or to keep her from running away. He didn’t understand, and she didn’t want to share, but something was definitely wrong, and neither a ring, nor a puppy, were going to fix it.

“So, you said you got me a present I couldn’t return even if I wanted to.” Brooklyn said from the passenger’s seat and Steve winced a little.

“Maybe I just said that to get you to come to New York with me?” Steve offered and she just shrugged, not seeming to care much one way or another.

“It was a great weekend. Even if I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Steve answered, thinking about their conversation from Friday night, “So, I wanted to talk to you more about the whole getting married and running away thing.”

Brooklyn perked up and turned to him, but Steve kept his gaze on the skies as they approached Washington, “Yeah? What about it?”

“Why are you so keen on running away?” Steve questioned, finally sparing her a full look. “I’m Captain America. That isn’t just something I can give up and pass on to somebody else, I’m the only person in the world with a working version of the super soldier serum. I have a responsibility to serve and protect, and you were the one who taught me how to do that with SHIELD. I just don’t get why you want to leave it all behind? What happened in Belarus that you aren’t telling me?”

He looked away from Brooklyn to make sure he was still flying straight, but Steve could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he waited for her response. What she gave him was her favorite excuse, “It’s complicated.”

“Then start explaining. I’ve got time.” Steve answered with a sharp look, noticing how uncomfortable she looked, “I love you. I want to marry you. Hell, I’ll marry you today if that’s what you want, but I need you to be honest with me. I get that you’re a spy and that you have to keep secrets, but why are you keeping secrets from a mission that’s already done? I killed that man, Brooklyn, nothing you say about it now can change what happens moving forward-”

“I can’t get pregnant.”, Brooklyn answered in exasperation. Steve looked to her for a moment, then looked back through the windshield as she elaborated, even though he wasn’t sure he didn’t want to hear what she had to say. “While I was in Belarus, the General had his physician check to make sure I was clean when he decided to start the affair. The doctor told me I had damage to my uterus, and therefore, couldn’t get pregnant.” Brooklyn sighed as Steve tightened his grip on the controls.

Steve heard the control snap before he realized what had happened. He let go and the pieces crumbled to his feet as he turned on autopilot to address Brooklyn, “What?”

“It’s okay. I didn’t want kids-”

Steve was shaking as he realized it was him. He did this. He hurt Brooklyn. She wasn’t able to have kids before the General even laid a finger on her. That was on Steve.

“I took that option from you.” Steve told himself, feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes. “My God, what have I done?”

“Steve. It isn’t your fault. It was an accident. I don’t blame you.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Steve stumbled, standing quickly and storming to the back of the jet so he could pace back and forth. “Does Fury know?”

“He knows now. That’s why I haven’t been working. They aren’t sure if I can go back in the field. He’s worried about internal bleeding should I sleep with an asset…” Brooklyn stood and grabbed his arms to stop his pacing, “I’ve assured him that I’m fine, and that I’ll be as careful with everyone else as I am with you. It’s honestly better this way- for work especially.”

“Fuck, Brooklyn!” Steve yelled as he punched the side of the jet, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew you’d do this.” She droned. “I knew you would be all overdramatic about it and make a big deal about it. So maybe I don’t want to have an office job, and I want to run away and have a life with the man I love? I thought maybe we could just… not have any luck, you know? That you’d never have to realize why we couldn’t get pregnant.” Brooklyn wrapped her arms around Steve’s chest, but he was still stiff as she held him, “Darling, it’s okay. We’re okay.”

Steve felt terrible. He’d hurt Brooklyn so much more than he’d been led to believe, and she acted like it didn’t matter. She always protected Steve, but she always protected him by lying to him. Omitting the truth was just as much a lie. “I’m so angry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m angry at myself.” Steve said as he carefully pushed Brooklyn’s shoulders away. “I need some time, okay?”

He couldn’t face her, but he heard her sniffle before she whispered, “Okay.”

Everything in Steve wanted to whip around and pull her into his arms and promise he’d make it up to her, but he couldn’t. Steve couldn’t fix the damage he’d done, and she thought she had to lie about it.

Steve dropped into the pilot’s seat and realized he’d shattered the controls. Brooklyn didn’t sit beside him, so he just stared out the window in silence, glad Dallas had told him not to propose. He had to take some time to forgive himself and forgive Brooklyn for choosing not to tell him such important things.


	27. Chapter 27

“Steve!”

Steve looked over his shoulder and laughed as he lapped Brooklyn again, sprinting around the National Mall casually. As he approached another runner, he called out, “On your left!”

When he came back around to Brooklyn, she had stopped running and found a spot on the grass to lay out her yoga mat, “You giving up?”

“Yes!” She wheezed back, waving Steve on, “Keep going though, that way you can reach my level of exhaustion…”

The super soldier was already halfway to the other runner when her voice faded away, drawing his brows to focus on his run. The faster he finished, the faster he could join Brooklyn.

“On your left!” Steve said as he passed the man in the grey sweater again. Three more laps and he could call it a morning.

Steve had spent the last two weeks of February being frustrated over Brooklyn’s deception, but by March he was tired of being angry and told her he forgave her. The last four weeks she’d been the happiest he’d seen her since she returned. She doted on him whenever they were together, going out with him on dates and day trips to nearby cities.

She’d apologized profusely for not telling Steve about the problems he’d caused. Brooklyn assured him that she wasn’t angry and that she didn’t blame Steve, even if he blamed himself. She told him they should move on because life was too short to be angry. They were taking things slow, but he’d given her his mother’s ring as a promise ring. She didn’t take that promise lightly.

If that past four weeks had been any indication, Steve planned to swap it out for a real engagement ring any day now. 

“On your left!”

“Come on!” The man yelled as Steve passed again, too focused on finishing his last few laps to respond. After another lap though, Steve realized the man he’d been passing was resting at the base of a tree near Brooklyn, so he decided to check on him.

As Steve slowed to a stop in front of the man, he panted lightly, causing Brooklyn to smirk up at him from her downward dog position nearby, “Need a medic?”

The man laughed up at Steve, “I need a new set of lungs.” He tried to catch his breath, looking over to Brooklyn before turning back to Steve, “Dude. You just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes!”

“I guess I got a late start.” Steve responded casually and Brooklyn snorted in response, “What?”

“I didn’t say anything.” Brooklyn hummed as she shifted onto her stomach, pushing up on her hands to arch her back.

Steve noticed the stranger’s sweater and asked, “What unit you with?”

“58. Pararescue. But now I’m working down at the VA.”

He reached his hand up to Steve and he helped the man up as he grunted, “Sam Wilson.”

“Steve Rogers.”

“Yeah, I kinda put that together.” Sam said as he gave Steve a good once over before gesturing towards Brooklyn, “Plus, she told me not to feel bad about not being able to keep up with you.”

Steve turned to his girlfriend and she winked at him before shifting onto her butt to lean forward and flatten her torso against her legs while Steve continued his conversation.

“Must have freaked you out- coming home after the whole defrosting thing.” Sam said gently and Steve stiffened a little, looking over at Brooklyn to see her closing her eyes as she spread her legs and lowered herself all the way to the grass, clearly not ready to leave.

“It takes some getting used to.” Steve replied, taking a step away from Sam to leave. He noticed the way Brooklyn popped open her left eye to look up at him, raising her brow curiously as if to ask where he thought he was going while she was still doing her yoga.

“It’s your bed, right?”

Steve’s head snapped towards Sam at the same time as Brooklyn’s, and the former soldier reiterated, “Your bed, it’s too soft.” He smiled down at the woman before adding, “It’s better with company, but…”

“It’s like lying on a marshmallow. Like I’m gonna sink right to the floor.” Steve said and looked to Brooklyn to see her sitting up and stretching her arms behind her back, laser focused on Steve’s conversation. “Sometimes when she’s not around I sleep on the floor because it’s more comfortable.”

Steve studied the man for a moment, deciding not to try and run away, “How long?”

“Two tours.” Sam answered. Steve figured he already knew all about Captain America’s time in the military. After a long pause, Sam said, “You must miss the good old days, huh?”

Steve smiled and extended his hand for Brooklyn to take, “Things aren’t so bad. We used to boil everything, and the internet is so helpful! I have all the information I could ever need at my fingertips.” Steve smiled down at his girl proudly before facing Sam, “Plus, I have somebody who takes care of me. Back in my day, I would have never found someone like her.”

“High praise.” Sam told Brooklyn, clearly impressed, “You must be pretty special.”

“He likes me for some reason.” Brooklyn teased, her smile radiating though the park as Steve’s phone beeped. He pulled it from his pocket and read the message while Brooklyn hopped to her feet to lean over his shoulder, “Getting called in?”

“Yeah.” Steve grumbled before pulling her in for a chaste kiss. He turned to Sam with a smug grin as he held out his hand to shake, “Alright Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run. If that’s what you want to call running.”

“Steve!” Brooklyn yelped and Sam chuckled, “That’s how it is?”

“That’s how it is.” Steve replied, winking at Brooklyn as she shook her head. “See you later, Sweetheart.”

“Hopefully not too late.” She responded as Natasha’s sleek black car pulled up to the curb.

Natasha rolled down her window and called out to them, “Any of you know where the Smithsonian is? I’m here to pick up a fossil.”

“That’s hilarious.” Steve deadpanned as he climbed into the car, but not before Brooklyn, never to be outdone, called after them. “Only if you bring him back in one piece. Gonna bone him later.”

“Oh shit!” Sam laughed loudly from behind Brooklyn, who placed her hands firmly on the waist of her yoga pants while she gazed at Steve and Natasha smugly. Steve knew his face was turning seven shades of red, but thankfully, neither of the women pointed it out.

As Natasha expertly weaved through the capitol’s traffic, Steve stared out the window, thinking about his encounter with Sam Wilson.

“I see things are still going well with Hayes.” Natasha said without an ounce of emotion. She turned to Steve and offered a tiny smile, then added, “She’s practically glowing. Remember when you didn’t believe she was in love with you?”

“I do. I’m glad I was wrong.” Steve admitted as he watched Natasha drive. “We’ve had some hard times, but I think we’re heading in the right direction.”

“Fury isn’t sending her out on missions anymore. She was really butt hurt about it at first, but recently she’s been more than happy to help train the new recruits. I don’t know, Rogers, I think you might have tamed Brooklyn Hayes.”

Steve smiled at that, hoping she was settling down because she was happy with him. “So, what’s this mission we’re being sent on?”

“You’ll know when we get there. Gotta go suit up and we’ll be on our way, us and STRIKE.” Natasha replied as she pulled into the security lane for the Triskellion. She rolled down her window and showed her badge, but Steve just waved. They let them in.

“Think we’ll be gone long?”

“Why, you got a hot date, Rogers?” Natasha teased, driving towards the parking garage, “Aside from boning your girlfriend?”

“Please don’t call it that.”

“It was funny. Boning. Fossil. I get it. Even the one-piece bit was good because fossils are made up of a bunch of pieces.”

“Natasha.” Steve warned as she whipped into a parking spot, turning off her car and climbing out. Steve grunted as he carefully exited the tiny car, noticing that Natasha was waiting for him, “Let’s go. Sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back. I have business to attend to.”

* * *

“Well, this is awkward.”

Steve looked up from where he’d pummeled Batroc into the ground to see Natasha leaned over a computer typing away. She gave him a coy smile, then went back to the screen.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, “Rumlow needed your help, what the hell are you doing here?” Steve looked over her shoulder and scowled, “You’re saving SHIELD intel.”

“Whatever I can get my hands on.”

“Our mission was to save hostages.”

“No, that’s your mission, and you’ve done it beautifully.” Natasha answered as she pulled out a flash drive and stored it in her catsuit. She began to leave, but Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“You jeopardize this whole operation.”

“I think that’s overstating things. You know that sometimes we can’t tell you everything, Rogers, because of how you’ll react.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve growled before realizing Batroc had gotten up and thrown a grenade towards them. He grabbed onto Natasha and leaped onto the desk as she shot out the glass window seconds before the grenade went off.

Steve rolled himself onto his ass and rested against the wall of the window they’d jumped through, catching his breath as Natasha swore under her breath. As Steve panted, closing his eyes to try and convince himself not to take out his frustrations on Romanoff. It wasn’t her fault that she had a different mission. It wasn’t her fault that he was left out of the loop.

He just hated that she’d insinuated that SHIELD kept information from him because of his emotions, and he hated that they were right. He couldn’t live in the grey like Nat and Brooklyn.

“That one was on me.” Natasha admitted as she lulled her head to look at Steve.

“You’re damn right.” Steve grunted as he stood and stormed away to make sure the hostages were safe. When he reached the door though, he whipped around as smoke billowed around him, “What did you mean? When you said that you couldn’t tell me everything?”

Natasha swayed a little, blinking to get her wits about her as she coughed through the smoke, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Who doesn’t tell me things?” Steve snapped and grabbed Natasha’s arm, “I can’t trust you as my teammate if you hide things from me.”

“You trust Hayes and you know damn well she hides things from you. At least she used to.” Natasha pursed her lips, and Steve understood there was more to the story than she was willing to let on, “Fury gave me a job. I did mine. You did yours. Let’s go home.”

Steve’s nostrils flared as she passed, and he glared at her with steely eyes as she met up with Rumlow outside of the smoldering room. He didn’t know who he was more eager to speak with, Fury or Brooklyn.

They saved him the trouble of choosing by being in the same place when he arrived back at the Triskellion. As Steve stormed into Fury’s office, Brooklyn stood and strode towards him, but when she reached him, he grabbed her arms and addressed Fury, “You just can’t stop yourself from lying, can you?”

“Steve!” Brooklyn cried out, but he just held her shoulders tightly, keeping her against him while he waited for Director Fury to explain himself. Natasha had insinuated that Brooklyn was keeping secrets, but Steve _knew_ that Fury was.

“I didn’t lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than you.” Fury looked to Brooklyn for backup, but she made the smart decision and kept her mouth shut, instead keeping her hands locked against the star on Steve’s chest. Fury sighed, “Look, I didn’t want you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything.” He chuckled, “I’m starting to think I should have sent Hayes with you instead, then maybe she could explain my intentions in a way you understand.”

Steve looked down at Brooklyn and she ducked her head, clearly not wanting to be drawn into this. “I can’t lead a mission when the people I’m leading have missions of their own.”

“It’s called compartmentalization.” Fury answered, standing to lean over his desk, “You think I don’t know that you and Agent Hayes discuss your missions at the end of the night? I do what I do to keep people safe, Captain. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody has them all.”

Steve steeled his jaw, releasing Brooklyn to place his hands on his hips, “Except you.”

Fury sighed and turned to Brooklyn as he walked around his desk, “You’re wrong about me. I do share. Ask Agent Hayes.” Fury gestured to the woman as he passed them, “I’m nice like that.”

Steve followed Fury with Brooklyn close behind as they entered the elevator.

“Insight Bay.” Fury said as the doors closed.

“Captain Rogers and Agent Hayes do not have clearance for Project Insight.”

“Then drop Agent Hayes off at the training level. Override Captain Rogers’ access. Fury, Nicholas J.” Fury answered, and Steve turned to him with a raised brow. “I expect Agent Hayes to have no idea what I’m about to show you come tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.” Brooklyn answered stoically as the doors opened to the gym. She shot Steve a nervous glance, then turned away before the doors could slide closed.

* * *

Steve met Brooklyn in the gym an hour later with his jaw so tight it could have snapped off. She looked up and pushed her blonde hair away from her face as she panted, “Honey?”

“Let’s go.” He snapped and she straightened up quickly, turning to Jasmine with a quizzical look, but she didn’t ask Steve what had happened, and he was glad. He wasn’t ready to talk about what he’d seen.

Brooklyn was clearly surprised when Steve led her to the women’s locker room and spanked her ass to urge her forward, because she whipped around and gasped, but he just deadpanned, “Get changed. I need to get out of here.”

“Okay?”

“Please,” Steve softened, “just appease me this time. I can’t explain.”

“Because Fury told you not to.” Brooklyn huffed, and Steve’s expression dropped even more, but Brooklyn sighed, “I understand, Darling.”

“Just change please.” Steve murmured to urge his girlfriend into the locker room. He just needed to get away from SHIELD for a while to get his mind off of Project Insight. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about Fury’s ideas about stopping threats before they happened. The idea was nice, but that went against everything Steve had fought and died for, so people could be free.

When Brooklyn appeared, Steve felt his tension fall away. She wore a long blue dress that was belted at her middle, showing off her hourglass figure and banishing any anger within Steve. “You look beautiful, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Honey.” She blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear, “I thought maybe we could get dinner somewhere? I mean, I packed this before I realized your mission would go to shit.”

“It was fine. I just don’t like having information withheld from me.”

“I understand.” Brooklyn grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed it as she sidled up close, “I’m sorry that I’ve had to keep secrets from you. I’m sorry that I haven’t always been honest with you, but just know that everything I do is to protect you. And Fury is doing the same.”

“Still don’t like it.” Steve spat and Brooklyn chuckled, knowing him well enough to realize he wasn’t mad at her.

“You don’t have to.” She replied, giving his arm a tug, “So, dinner?”

Steve bopped his head back and forth for a minute before pulling Brooklyn into his arms for a hug, “I was thinking, maybe, if you were up for it… going to see an old friend?”

Brooklyn’s face flushed and she tightened her grip on Steve, “You sure?”

“Positive.” Steve replied as he leaned down to kiss her. “I want my best girls to meet.”

She nodded, but her expression showed she wasn’t so confident. “Okay.”

Steve had visited the nursing home a handful of times over the past year. Some days, she’d remember that he was alive, and she’d ask about that pretty girl Steve was seeing. Other days, Peggy would look at Steve like a ghost, not believing that he stood before her.

Since Brooklyn had returned, Steve hadn’t visited, even when she was out of town. He’d been focusing all of his time and energy into making his relationship work, and he knew that Peggy Carter made Brooklyn anxious. The idea of her made Brooklyn feel inadequate, and Steve actively tried not to bring up his old flame. Today though, he needed Peggy’s guidance about SHIELD, and her blessing to move forward with Brooklyn Hayes.

He led Brooklyn to Peggy’s room and knocked lightly, peeking his head in as his girlfriend hid behind him. “Peggy?”

The woman in the bed lifted her head lightly and turned to the door, her features brightening at the sight of him. She remembered him today. “Steve. You’re late.”

“Sorry, Peg.” Steve grinned through his apology as he took a few more steps into the room, holding Brooklyn’s hand lightly as she squeezed the life out of his, “I brought somebody with me.”

Peggy smiled weakly when Brooklyn appeared, giving a nod of approval, “She’s back.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Agent Carter.” Brooklyn said as she approached, lowering her head in a respectful greeting that made Steve laugh and Peggy shake her head.

“Peggy. Call me Peggy.” She said as she lightly motioned towards the chair beside her, “Take a seat.”

Steve sat and Brooklyn stood behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders as he rested his hand on Peggy’s bed. “You should be proud of yourself, Peggy.”

Her expression wasn’t as happy as Steve’s as she looked over at her photos, “I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn’t get to live yours.” She shifted her gaze up to look at Brooklyn, “I hope you’re taking good care of him. He’s a handful.”

“Yes…” Brooklyn tried to hide her grin as Steve looked up to her, “He is. I love him though.”

Steve’s heart clenched at her words, and he shifted to look up at her easier, trying to gauge her expression. Brooklyn laughed at him and tilted her head to get a better look, “What is it? Is that a surprise to you?”

“No. It’s just…” Steve turned to Peggy and the old woman smiled, looking between Steve and Brooklyn. “I love you, too.”

“Steve, be a dear and go refill my water please. I’d like to speak with Agent Hayes alone.”

Brooklyn’s eyes widened as Steve stood, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, “She won’t bite.”

“I-yeah.” Brooklyn sat down in Steve’s chair as he grabbed Peggy’s empty glass and went to the nurse’s station to ask where he could refill it.

When he returned, he saw Brooklyn stand to offer her chair to Steve, “I’ll give you two a few minutes alone. I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Oh. Okay.” Steve said as he looked between the two women while Brooklyn scurried out. She closed the door behind her, and when Steve turned to Peggy, the old woman was smirking, “What did you say?”

“I told her if she hurt you, I’d kill her myself.” Peggy chuckled as Steve plopped down in the chair beside her, setting her water on the table. “She seems nice. Nervous. It’s an odd trait for an agent of SHIELD.”

“You’re a lot to live up to.” Steve replied as he leaned his arm on her bed, clearing his throat, “Do you like her?”

“I do. She loves you very much. She’s guarded though.” Peggy said as she leaned her head farther back into the pillows, “Did you come to get my opinion of her, or did you have something else on your mind?”

Steve considered this for a moment, needing Peggy to set him straight, as she always did. “For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what’s right. I guess I’m not so sure what that is anymore. It’s just not the same.”

“You’re always so dramatic.” Peggy told Steve and he ducked his head to look up at her with a small smile. “The world has changed and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over-”

She began to cough, and Brooklyn burst into the room as Steve offered Peggy her glass of water. She drank it slowly and he put it down, grabbing her hands and looking up to Brooklyn worriedly as she looked over her shoulder to call for a nurse.

When Peggy opened her eyes back up, she looked at Steve in shock and he knew she’d forgotten him, “Steve?”

His heart broke as he forced a weak smile, “Yeah.”

“You’re alive… you came back. It’s been so long.” She sobbed and Steve looked at Brooklyn, seeing her quivering by the doorframe as two of the nurses ran in past her.

Steve sighed, “Well, I couldn’t leave my best girl, not when she owes me a dance.”

“How about you head out for the evening? You can come back another time?” One of the nurses suggested as Peggy kept her tight grip on Steve’s hand, blubbering his name as she cried in confusion.

Steve looked from Peggy to the nurse, then over to Brooklyn to see her nod weakly towards the door. “Yeah. I’ll do that.” He carefully pulled his hand away from Peggy’s and kissed her knuckles, “I won’t stay away so long this time. I promise.”

Steve…” Peggy cried, but Steve forced himself to keep moving because if he didn’t leave, he never would, and Peggy was right: they couldn’t go back.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve was melancholy on the ride home from the nursing home, but he appreciated Brooklyn’s attempts to raise his spirits as she drove them back to Steve’s apartment. By the time they reached the third floor, Steve was smiling again when his neighbor Kate emerged from her doorway.

“That’s so sweet… that’s so nice…” She said on the phone as she caught a glimpse of Steve and Brooklyn. “Hey, I gotta go, though. Bye.” She hung up and dropped her phone into her basket, turning to Steve, “My aunt. She’s a bit of an insomniac.”

Steve noticed how Kate’s eyes darted nervously to Brooklyn, but his girlfriend just sighed loudly and shook her head, walking away to unlock the apartment door. Steve didn’t want to dwell on Peggy forgetting him, so he asked Kate, “You know, if you want, you’re welcome to use our machine. It’s cheaper than the one in the basement…”

“Steve?” Brooklyn said nervously, causing Steve to look at her with a perplexed expression. He didn’t understand why she was so jealous of their neighbor. Steve was crystal clear that she was the only woman he was interested in.

“Thanks for the offer, but I just finished orientation in the infectious disease unit, so I better keep my distance.” Kate stared coldly at Brooklyn and Steve’s girlfriend returned the sentiment. Kate turned to leave, then paused and looked back, “Oh, I think you left your stereo on.”

Steve lifted his head to listen and realized that’s what Brooklyn was worried about, “Oh? Thank you.” He told Kate as she walked down the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, he turned to Brooklyn, “I’ll take the window.”

“I’ll take the door.” She finished, carefully turning the key, “Where’s your shield?”

“Think I left it on the floor near the bookshelf.”

“Near the kitchen window?”

“Yeah.” Steve answered as he cracked open the window. “Open the door and stay low. I’ll let you know if it’s safe.”

Brooklyn nodded before he crawled out, climbing onto the fire escape to break into his kitchen. He carefully slid open his window and crept through the dark hallway, ducking to grab his shield before entering the living room towards the soft sound of music.

When he peeked around the corner, he saw Nick Fury leaning back in his armchair next to his record player. Steve sighed, calling out to Brooklyn, “Hey babe, come on in.”

Brooklyn appeared from the doorway, padlocking it behind her before slinking towards Steve with her dress scraping the hardwood floor as she stayed low to make sure it was safe. Steve motioned towards Fury with his right hand and she straightened up when she saw him.

“I don’t remember giving you a key.” Steve grumbled and Nick groaned in response, “Do you really think I’d need one?”

“I have a life outside of SHIELD, you know. We have a life outside of SHIELD that you aren’t welcome in.” Steve said coldly and Brooklyn sidled up next to him, wrapping her arm around his side as he stared down Fury, “What the hell are you doing in our home?”

“My wife kicked me out.” Fury droned, leaning his head back.

Brooklyn looked up at Steve and the soldier took the lead, stepping forward, “I didn’t know you were married.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“That’s the problem, Nick.” Steve answered and flipped on the light switch. In the lamp light, he could see that Fury was severely injured. Brooklyn gasped and surged forward but Fury lifted his fingers to tell Steve and Brooklyn to be quiet as he pulled the lamp switch. He typed on his cell for a moment, then turned his phone to show a message: _Ears Everywhere_.

Brooklyn stepped back, clearly appalled by what Fury had told her as Steve looked around in exasperation. Fury sighed, “I’m sorry to have to do this, but I had nowhere else to crash.” He turned his phone again to show _SHIELD Compromised_.

Steve kept his breathing even, but he could feel Brooklyn quivering against him. He tightened his grip on her and asked, “Who else knows about your wife?”

“Just… my friends.” Fury said as he looked to Brooklyn, turning his phone to show a message reading _You and Me_.

“Is that what we are?” Brooklyn’s voice broke as Steve steeled his jaw, still frustrated about Fury’s ‘compartmentalization’. Someone had tried to kill the Director of SHIELD. SHIELD had been compromised, and Fury was asking Steve for help without giving any information. Typical for SHIELD. They only share when it’s convenient for them.

Fury looked from Brooklyn to Steve as he stood, “That’s up to you.”

Suddenly three bullets pierced through the wall and hit Fury, causing him to collapse as Brooklyn tried to dart away. Steve grabbed her and pulled her back before she could even take a step, then shoved his shield into her hands so he could pull Fury further down the hallway away from the windows.

Brooklyn threw herself onto the ground beside the Director, checking his vitals as a loud pounding started against the front door.

“Don’t trust anyone.” Fury gasped, holding out the flash drive Natasha had backed up on the Lemurian Star the night prior. He fell unconscious in Brooklyn’s lap. She looked up at Steve as the door broke from its hinges and Kate appeared with a gun drawn.

“Captain Rogers!” She called as Steve stared up at her in shock. “Captain Rogers, my name is Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Forces.”

“Kate?” He croaked out, feeling his world crash around him. More lies. More spies. They’d bugged his apartment. They’d sent an agent to watch him in his home. Had Brooklyn known? Of course, she’d known, she’d hated Kate since the moment they met. It wasn’t because Brooklyn was jealous, it was because they _knew_ each other.

Steve turned to Brooklyn in shock as Kate continued, “I was assigned to protect you.”

“On whose order?” Steve snapped as Brooklyn glared up at the woman.

Kate looked down, realizing it was Director Fury bleeding out on Steve’s kitchen floor, “His.” Agent 13 pulled out a radio from her scrubs and called, “Foxtrot is down, he’s unresponsive. I need EMTs.” She glared up at Brooklyn as she cradled Fury, “Did you call for help?”

“This just happened.” Brooklyn snapped shakily, “I didn’t get a chance.”

“Think faster. We need to get him to the hospital.” Agent 13 snarled back and Brooklyn carefully laid Fury’s head down and backed away, looking out the window.

“Do you have a twenty on the shooter?” The agent on the other end of Kate’s radio asked.

Brooklyn pointed out the window and Steve followed her directions, “Tell them I’m in pursuit.”

“Steve!” Brooklyn yelled as Steve took off running towards his window, crashing through it and flying across the street through the opposite window. He had to catch Fury’s shooter. He had to know why Fury said SHIELD was compromised. Steve needed answers and Fury was the only one who knew all the secrets.

Steve barreled through the office building across the street from his apartment, eventually jumping out the window and chasing the assassin across the neighboring roof. Steve hurled his shield at the man, but he turned and caught it with his metal arm, staring Steve down before throwing the shield back with deadly accuracy and inhuman strength, leaving Steve confused and frustrated. He disappeared into the night.

“Shit.” Steve said under his breath as he looked over the edge of the building. He turned around and barged through the door to the stairwell, taking the steps four at a time to reach the bottom and get back to his own building.

When he arrived, they were hauling Fury out on a stretcher. “Where’s he being sent?”

“Bethesda.” Kate called as two EMTs loaded him into the ambulance. Her blonde curls whipped around her face as she turned to Steve, “I’m being called in to locate the shooter.”

“He disappeared.” Steve told her as Brooklyn appeared with another agent from the building’s main doors, explaining what had happened. “Brooke!”

She looked up hopefully, but when she realized Steve was alone her expression fell. She shook hands with the agent and crossed the sidewalk to Steve, “Got away?”

“Yeah. Are you okay?” Steve asked as he grabbed her shoulders. He watched the ambulance take Fury away, barely hearing Brooklyn’s answer before interrupting, “I need to go to the hospital.”

“We can take my car-”

“Bike will be faster. Steve said as he hopped on his motorcycle and held out his hand for Brooklyn to take. She climbed on behind him seconds before he took off down the street at top speed, weaving between the traffic to keep up with the ambulance. The city lights were bright as he skidded to a stop in front of the hospital, leaving his bike and tugging Brooklyn along behind him through the front doors.

Maria Hill met him at the entrance and guided him to a viewing window as Fury was rolled into the operating room. From the corner of his eye, Steve saw Brooklyn run her palm down her face before rubbing her eyes. “You okay?”

“My boss was assassinated in our apartment.” She grumbled as she looked up at Steve, her hazel eyes dull from exhaustion and her body stiff from nerves, “That could have been you or me. We could have both died.”

Steve grabbed her upper arm to pull her close, kissing her messy blonde hair as Fury was transferred to the hospital bed. “We’re okay. We’re gonna be okay, I promise.”

“I’m freaking out Steve! Somebody shot Nick Fury! We don’t know who fucked him up to begin with, he’s the Director of SHIELD, if anybody can take care of themselves, it’s him.” Brooklyn’s voice grew into a shout before Hill shot her a warning look and she quickly lowered her volume, “Why would somebody want to kill him?”

Steve didn’t get a chance to give Brooklyn any theories, because Natasha Romanoff came sprinting into the viewing area to stand next to Steve. It was clear that she was fighting off tears as she panted, “Is he gonna make it?”

“I don’t know.” Steve answered shortly as the doctor’s began to work on Fury.

Brooklyn tightened her grip on Steve’s hand, and he heard her breath hitch, but it was Nat who spoke up, “Tell me about the shooter.”

“He’s fast and strong. Had a metal arm.” Steve answered without looking away from Fury as the doctors continued to work, looking more and more stress.

“Ballistics?”

“Three slugs. No rifling. Completely untraceable.” Maria Hill answered simply.

“Soviet made.”

Brooklyn leaned around Steve to look at Natasha, but Steve didn’t so much as move when Maria Hill told Nat she was correct.

Suddenly the medical machinery began to beep wildly, and the doctors began yelling at each other frantically. “Oh my God.” Brooklyn murmured as she pressed her hand to the glass.

“Pulse?”

“No pulse.”

Brooklyn sniffled and turned away, clamping her hand over her mouth as she closed her eyes and leaned her back against the window. Steve turned away, needing to get away from Brooklyn and Natasha’s tears over the Director. He needed to understand what Fury had left him.

He pulled out the flash drive Fury had given him, looking over his shoulder to find Natasha staring through the window as they took Fury away, while Brooklyn sobbed quietly into her palm.

“If you want to say your goodbyes, they’re moving him.” Maria Hill said quietly to Steve and the soldier shifted a little but didn’t respond. Brooklyn sucked in a sharp breath and looked to Natasha. It was the redhead who nodded and followed Hill out of the viewing room.

“You okay?” Steve asked when Brooklyn finally walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle beneath his jacket, pressing her cheek to his chest. He felt her tears through the thin fabric and stroked her hair, “Sweetheart, talk to me.”

“I’m fine. I promise. I just have to get out all the tears, it’s part of the process.” She mumbled into Steve’s shirt. He knew she used her ‘process’ as an excuse to downplay her emotions, because she wasn’t supposed to have them as an agent of SHIELD. Steve knew better though.

He nodded slowly and loosened his arms around her, “You wanna see him?”

“No.” She answered quietly with another sniffle, “No, I’m okay. You should go check on Nat though. I’ll be okay. I promise. I’ll wait outside.”

Steve kissed her quickly and followed Nat into the room to view Fury’s body until Hill arrived to take it away. Natasha stormed out and Steve followed her, trying to get her attention.

“Natasha!”

“Why was Fury in your apartment?” She whipped around to face Steve as Brooklyn pushed away from the wall to catch up to them. Steve looked between the women, then opened and closed his mouth like a fish before mumbling that he didn’t know.

“Cap, they want you and Hayes back at SHIELD.” Rumlow interrupted but Steve didn’t turn away from Natasha.

“Give me a minute.”

“They want you now.” Rumlow bit back and Brooklyn watched him walk away with narrowed eyes

Natasha snorted and shook her head, “You’re a terrible liar,” before storming off in the opposite direction. Steve turned to the vending machine that was being loaded beside them and quickly deposited the flash drive behind a stack of bubblegum before tapping Brooklyn’s lower back to urge her towards the others.

“STRIKE team, escort Captain Rogers and Agent Hayes back to SHIELD immediately for questioning.”

Steve heard Sitwell’s voice through Rumlow’s comm as they approached, and Brooklyn seemed to realize something was wrong because she looked up at him and grabbed his wrist, “What is it?”

“I don’t know.” He grumbled when they reached Rumlow. Steve leaned down and nudged at Brooklyn’s ear, whispering quietly, “Stay by my side and keep your mouth shut. I’ll take care of it.” She swallowed hard and nodded, looking at the STRIKE team nervously as they were led out of the hospital to go back to the Triskellion as the early morning sun began to illuminate their new world.

After changing into their uniforms, Steve and Brooklyn walked side by side down the hallway of the top floor of the Triskellion. Steve had never visited the Secretary of the World Security Council, but he was asking to see him and Brooklyn.

As they approached, Steve realized Kate- Agent 13- was standing in the hallway speaking with the man. She said her goodbyes and turned to leave as Steve and Brooklyn approached.

“Captain Rogers.” She said under her breath, but Steve couldn’t meet her in the eyes. “Agent Hayes.”

“Neighbor.” Steve bit back before Brooklyn could say anything to the blonde, taking care of the situation. Before they reached the Secretary, Steve leaned down and muttered, “Proud of you.”

“You told me to keep my mouth shut, I’m just following directions, Captain.” She breathed out as she smiled at the man who greeted them at the door.

“Ah, Captain. I’m Alexander Pierce.”

“Sir, it’s an honor.” Steve said as he shook the man’s hand. “This is my girlfriend, Agent Hayes.”

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Hayes. Fury told me a lot about you.” Pierce said as he shook her hand.

Brooklyn balked a little at that, but her face brightened, “Really? He did?”

“You wanted to speak with us, Sir?” Steve interrupted, steering the conversation away from Fury’s relationship with Brooklyn.

Pierce nodded and gestured for them to take a seat on the couch, “Why was Nick Fury in your apartment last night?”

“I don’t know.” Steve mumbled as he sat, placing his hand on Brooklyn’s knee. She tightened her jaw and placed her hand on top of his.

“You know it was bugged?”

“I did, because Nick told me.” Steve answered and Brooklyn side eyed Pierce defiantly.

Pierce kept Steve’s gaze, not shying away from the soldier’s steely blue eyes. “Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?”

Steve stayed silent, looking over to see Brooklyn’s cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Pierce seemed to notice because he poured a glass of water and pushed it towards the woman. “You want something else?”

“No.” She said quietly, looking to Steve from the corner of her eye. “Thank you.”

“Captain,” Pierce said to Steve, “it is believed that Fury hired the pirates to cover up the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence, and that his death was a direct result of the deal going bad. I don’t believe that, and I need your help to prove it.” Pierce smiled as he asked, “So, I’m gonna ask you again, why was he there?”

Steve turned his hand to hold Brooklyn’s running his thumb over her knuckles as he addressed Secretary Pierce, “He told me not to trust anybody.”

“I wonder if that included him.” Pierce suggested, looking from Steve to Brooklyn and the woman shook her head a little.

“I don’t believe that.”

Steve raised his hand to tell Brooklyn to stay quiet and she clamped her mouth shut and stood, giving Steve’s arm a pull to get him to leave. He obliged and looked down at Pierce sitting on the arm of the couch before he turned to leave, “I’m sorry, those were his last words. Excuse us.”

Brooklyn grabbed his shield and latched it to his back, pulling him away until Pierce stopped them, “Agent Hayes. I’d like to speak with you alone.”

“I’d rather Steve stay-”

“Somebody murdered my friend, and I’m gonna find out why. If he can’t tell me, maybe you can. Anyone who gets in my way is gonna regret it. Anyone.”

Steve looked to Brooklyn, seeing her strained expression as she clung to his arm, “It’s okay.” He leaned forward and pecked her lips, “I’ll see you at home. I’ll get it all cleaned up.”

“Okay.” She acquiesced, letting go of his arm. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Steve looked back at Pierce, giving a firm nod before leaving the office.

He waited for the elevator, looking over his shoulder occasionally to see if Brooklyn was coming behind him, but she wasn’t. The doors finally slid open and he entered the glass elevator, turning his back to the wall and leaning against the railing as he latched his hands together. He’d go home and get the wall cleaned up. Maybe even make something for dinner as a surprise.

The doors began to close, but a hand waved between them to keep them open. Steve raised his head when Rumlow and two other STRIKE members got into the elevator.

“Cap.”

“Rumlow.”

Steve looked up at the ceiling as the elevator dropped before stopping again and more agents with briefcases filing in. “I’m sorry about Fury. It’s really messed up what happened to him.” Rumlow said quietly, and Steve thanked him. He spared the man a casual glance as Rumlow asked, “How’s Hayes holding up? She’s known Fury a really long time, since she was a teenager.”

“She’s startled, but she’ll be fine.” Steve grumbled, not wanting to talk about Brooklyn. The elevator opened and more agents filed in. One man tapped his gun anxiously. One man was sweating and whispering to himself. Steve realized this was an ambush.

Rumlow hummed as the doors began to close, “I’m sure with you around she has nothing to worry about.”

As the elevator began to drop again, Steve knew he’d have to fight his way out, double back for Brooklyn, and get out of here. When Fury said not to trust anyone, he meant Steve’s teammates.

“So, before we get started, does anyone wanna get out?”

After a long pause, Rollins brandished his electric rod and spun around to try and lodge it into Steve’s ribcage, but the super soldier turned and whacked the rod right out of his hand before being choked by a massive bald man from behind.

Somebody stopped the elevator. An agent stripped Steve of his shield. Someone hit him in the stomach with an electric rod, while another STIRKE member latched on a metal cuff to his wrist. They worked together as a team to try and pull Steve’s arm up to attach the magnetic cuff to the top of the elevator to restrain him. If they held the electric rod to him long enough, he might pass out. He couldn’t let them get the upper hand.

Steve managed to pull all his weight down and kick one of the men holding him, giving him a chance to knock out a few of his attackers until Rumlow kicked his arm and sent it flying backward, attaching him to the metal rim of the elevator. Steve looked to him in terror as Rumlow came at him with the rod, pinning him down and holding the weapon against Steve to force the current through his body.

He grimaced in pain as the shock wore him down, but Steve managed to get his wits about him enough to elbow Rumlow in the face and get a moment of relief before grabbing Rollins and hurling him at the corner of the elevator.

Knocking down his opponents long enough to pry the magnet off the side of the wall, Steve was able to backflip to the ground and take out his adversaries before facing off against Rumlow. “Whoa! Whoa, there big guy. I just want you know, Cap, this isn’t personal!” Despite Rumlow’s best attempts to take out Steve, he just wasn’t strong enough to hold his own against Captain America, and Steve threw the smaller man towards the ceiling, knocking him out before letting his body fall to the floor.

Standing amongst the unconscious agents, Steve looked around quickly before kicking his shield onto his left arm and smashing the metal cuff. “It kind of feels personal.” He panted and turned around slowly, leaning over to hit the button and open the elevator doors to escape.

When they slid open, a dozen STRIKE team members stood with their guns pointed at Steve telling for him to put the shield down. But standing in front of them with a rocket launcher was Brooklyn.

She smiled wickedly at Steve, her hip cocking slightly as she aimed the weapon at Steve’s chest, “Hey there, Soldier.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, I almost gave up on posting this story on AO3, having come over from FF.net and getting a better response there, but I'm just going to shout out Anonymities, who stroked my ego and reignited my desire to post this story. It's written to the end, I just have to post it. PLEASE leave reviews, even if its tearing me apart and pointing out my lack of commas, because that makes me want to post the rest. Knowing even one person is enjoying is more than enough for me to keep posting/writing the fluffy family epic sequel I'm halfway through.

**October 2011**

**Triskellion, Washington D.C.**

“You wanted to see me Secretary Pierce?” Agent Brooklyn Hayes of SHIELD said as she peeked her head around the door of the top floor of the Triskellion. Called straight from the gym, her freshly colored mahogany hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, making her look at least a little put together in her tight yoga pants and racerback tank top. She was uncomfortable seeing the head of the World Security Council in such a state of disarray, but she knew Alexander Pierce was a fan of hers, for various reasons.

The older man smiled when he realized it was her and he motioned for her to enter, “Come on in, Brooklyn. Good to see you again.”

“Good to see you, too.” She answered cautiously as she clamped her hands in front of her stomach, “What can I do for you, Sir?”

“Take a seat. I have a mission for you.”

She tilted her head as Secretary Pierce sat on his couch, not behind his desk. She sat on the other side of the sectional, watching him curiously as he poured a glass of champagne and handed it to her, “No, thank you.”

“You sure?” Pierce pressed and Brooklyn smiled and nodded, assuring him she didn’t want the beverage. He tipped back the champagne flute and drained it as Brooklyn watched. She breathed slowly through her nose, something she always did when she had to keep her cool under pressure.

She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back against the couch cushions, wishing her home furniture were half as plush as his office pieces, “You said you have a mission for me?”

Pierce hummed as he reached across the glass table and grabbed a pitcher of water, pouring it into a small, square glass. He handed to Brooklyn. She swished it for a moment before sipping it slowly, waiting for him to show his cards. “Agent Hayes, we got word early this morning that the Valkyrie was found off the frozen coast of Greenland.”

Brooklyn raised her brow as he handed her a file. She picked it up, feeling it was light, “Am I supposed to know that that is?” She asked before lifting open the file and seeing a fuzzy photo of the massive airship, followed by a blurb about how it was a Hydra vehicle built by Johann Schmidt and it was taken down by Captain America. “Oh.” Brooklyn lifted her eyes to look up from under her thick lashes, “After all this time, they found the golden boy.”

“They did.” Pierce said thoughtfully, throwing his arm over the back of the couch as he seemed to study Brooklyn, “He’s still alive.”

Brooklyn almost spit out the water she was swallowing, choking it down in an effort to not soak Secretary Pierce, “Excuse me? He’s still alive? That’s not possible…”

“Isn’t it?” He asked her as he filled up a second champagne flute and pushed it toward her, “They thawed him out and realized he was still breathing. He’s been transported to New York, but he hasn’t woken up yet. I want you to be there when he does.”

Brooklyn set down her water glass and glared at the champagne. Two years of sobriety stared back at her in the golden liquid. “Why me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Pierce chuckled and Brooklyn flinched, knowing what he would say. She picked up the flute and slowly drank the champagne, letting it burn her throat and give her courage to face what Pierce would ask of her. “You are one of the most elite spies in the agency. You are trusted and you are good at what you do. Your undercover work is unparalleled, not even by Romanoff.” Brooklyn smirked at that, knowing full well that Natasha may have been Director Fury’s pet project, but Brooklyn had spent months undercover without being discovered. She was pretty, but she wasn’t Natasha Romanoff. She blended in much better.

However, Brooklyn had the sneaking suspicion her uncover work wouldn’t be needed, unless Pierce wanted her to pretend to be something she wasn’t… or unless Pierce wanted her to manipulate Captain America. “What do you want me to do with him?”

“I want you to make sure he isn’t a problem. I want you to get close to him to make sure he doesn’t figure out what we’re up to. Big things are in the works, Agent Hayes. We can’t risk Captain America getting suspicious, given his history with our organization.”

“You want me to seduce him, Sir?” Brooklyn tried to sound sure of herself, because she knew this was a big honor, but she didn’t want to sleep with a ninety-year-old man. He’d been handsome when he was young, but it had been sixty-six years since he was frozen.

“I want you to befriend him.” Pierce clarified, sliding his phone across the table to her, “But if you choose to seduce him, be my guest.” Brooklyn squished her face in unrestrained disgust, causing Pierce to laugh as she picked up the phone, “I’ll let you be the judge, but personally, I find him pretty easy on the eyes.”

Brooklyn’s eyes fell to the phone and her throat tightened at the sight. Pierce was right, the man looked young as the day he died, but his body was frozen solid. His face was frostbitten, but most of the ice was at least chipped away. He looked almost peaceful, which made Brooklyn sick to her stomach. Captain America had accepted his death, welcomed it even.

“Is that pity I see?” Pierce questioned and Brooklyn handed the phone back to him as she clenched her jaw. She looked past him to the sweeping view of the Potomac and Washington D.C.

“I’m an agent, not a monster.” She muttered, uncrossing her leg and leaning forward to press her palms to her thighs, “Just because I’m a trained killer doesn’t mean I’m completely heartless.” Brooklyn considered the frozen Captain for a moment, and what getting involved would mean, “So you want me to act as his handler? Keep him out of trouble?” She finally lowered her gaze to meet Pierce’s eyes, “What happens to him if he figures out what we are?”

“Then you have two options: you sway him to our side, or you eliminate him. Or, since you aren’t so heartless, just keep him in the dark, and nothing bad happens to anybody.”

“That’s not true. Project Insight may be in its earliest stages, but in theory, he’ll fit the algorithm.”

“Then that isn’t your problem anymore, is it?” Pierce asked, leaning forward to get closer to Brooklyn, “I want it to be you, because you’re the best undercover agent on our side. Nick has all the rest. If one of his people gets close to Cap, he’s as good as lost. Think of what an asset he could be.” Brooklyn twisted her lips thoughtfully, considering this, “Think of what we could accomplish with both of them.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m sure that’ll go over real well-”

Pierce chuckled and looked to his phone as it buzzed, “We don’t even know what we’re working with yet. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. All I know is that nobody knows super soldiers like you do.” He stood quickly and Brooklyn followed suit, placing her hands in front of her stomach again as she waited for instructions. “He’s arrived in New York. I want you to head there now, get him as your asset, no matter what it takes. Nick likes you. He trusts you, and he knows you’ll be good at anything you set your mind to. We’re all counting on you. This could make or break our entire organization.”

Brooklyn nodded, “Yes, Sir. I won’t let you down.”

“I know. That’s why it’s you.” Pierce told the woman as he reached out to shake her hand. Once her hand was in his, he pulled her forward and leaned towards her ear, “Hail Hydra.”

She breathed slowly through her nose, focusing on her mission, “Hail Hydra.”

The moment the glass elevator doors opened, Brooklyn sprinted back to the gym to gather her things from her locker. She pulled out her duffel bag and makeup bag, then checked her phone, finding several texts from her friends asking if she’d heard the news about Captain America.

Brooklyn could feel her hands shaking as she texted her coworkers back to explain she was heading to Manhattan and couldn’t talk until she was settled.

As she swung the duffel bag over her shoulder, she felt her cell buzz. She looked down to see a text from Nick Fury requesting her presence in New York as soon as possible. The seed was being planted, and her fate was almost sealed. Brooklyn walked out the front doors of the Triskellion and raised her hand to hail a taxi, needing to pack up her things. She didn’t know how long she’d be gone.

Two hours later, Brooklyn arrived back at the Triskellion with nothing but a rolling suitcase and her duffel bag packed with what few personal belongings she thought she may need. Dressed in a tight black dress and kitten heels, Brooklyn was ready to make an impression, hopefully after a shower and a chance to wash the heap of hair she’d piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

“You ready Agent Hayes?” Agent Rollins asked as he gestured toward the tarmac. She nodded with a subtle smile as she followed him, rolling her little black suitcase with her duffle draped over it behind her to the quinjet.

About ten minutes after landing on the roof of the New York SHIELD base, Brooklyn received a message from one of her coworkers to the group text- _Agent Johnson has been picked to be Captain America’s handler. He’s starting to wake up now._

“Shit!” Brooklyn abandoned her luggage and took the stairs two at a time until she reached the bottom floor, pushing through the doors to the lobby in time to see a tall, casually dressed blonde man looking around before sprinting past her in a blind panic. He looked like a terrified animal trying to run for his life, and Brooklyn wondered what seven decades in the ice had done to his mind. This didn’t seem like the Star Spangled Man with a Plan from the promotional war bond reels Brooklyn had watched on her tablet all the way from D.C.

She turned with a sigh and strode through the double doors he’d burst through, seeing Agent Johnson standing in the middle of rubble with a radio in her hand. The brunette was shaking, and Brooklyn laughed as she approached, clapping loudly to get the woman’s attention.

“I see it went well.” Brooklyn teased as she came to a stop next to Agent Johnson, kicking away a piece of the shattered wall. She peeked past Johnson to see a set up looking like it was straight out of the forties, “Ohhh, I see what we did here. He figured it out, didn’t he?”

“What do you want, Brooklyn?” Agent Johnson growled as she scratched at her scalp, unbuttoning her white top. “What are you even doing here? I thought you were stationed south?”

“I was, but I heard about all the excitement and I wanted in on the action.”

“Well, you’d enjoy it more than me. I expected a little confusion, I didn’t expect him to jump me in less than two minutes.” The other woman grumbled as she finally stepped away from the forties set, “Scared the shit out of me.”

Brooklyn hummed, pulling liquid lipstick out of her bra and turned on the front-facing camera on her phone to apply the mahogany color that matched her hair, “So, what are you supposed to do, babysit him?”

“Pretty much.” Johnson answered slowly, “Why? Would you rather do it?”

“I didn’t say that!” Brooklyn exclaimed, pulling a bottle of water out of her purse and handing it to Johnson before tossing her lipstick into the bag. “You were chosen for a reason, I’m just saying, you look really shaken.”

Agent Johnson seemed to calm herself as she drank the water, considering Brooklyn’s words. “He’s big as an ox. You know how he broke through that wall? He tossed two men through it. _Tossed_ them, Brooklyn! Like they barely weighed anything.”

“Sounds like a fun time.” Brooklyn teased, but Johnson didn’t find it funny. Brooklyn sighed, “Put yourself in his shoes. Wouldn’t you be scared?”

“I’d be scared and skeptical, not angry.”

“Last thing he remembers is crashing a Nazi vessel into the ice, as far as he knew, we were Nazis. Are you a Nazi, Alex?”

“Ha. Ha. Whatever. I don’t care if he is Captain America. He’s frightening.”

Brooklyn shrugged, wiping the corner of her lips with her finger, “Listen, Alex, if you aren’t up for the task, I’ll take a whack at it.”

“You? You want to rehabilitate Captain America?” Alex asked incredulously, “It’s basically the opposite of what you do.”

“I want a challenge and a change. Plus, I’m not afraid of him.”

“Alright. Go for it. If you can convince Fury, he’s all yours. Have fun being used as a human bowling ball.” Agent Johnson shrugged as she handed off her radio and stormed away.

Proud of herself, Brooklyn pushed through the double doors to the lobby in time to see Director Fury leading Captain America back into the building. Brooklyn bit the inside of her cheeks as she tried to figure out how to make her move. Fury would want to talk to Captain America alone. They’d go to his office. The elevator. She power walked back to the stairwell, trying not to draw unnecessary attention.

“One, two, three, four…” Brooklyn counted to herself as she took the stairs three at a time to the third floor before bursting into the hallway, continuing to count how long it would take for Director Fury and the asset to reach the elevator. “Five, six, seven, eight…”

She took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the elevator, pulling the hem of her dress down so it was less revealing. She hit the up button, knowing soon the doors would open and she’d have to weasel her way into Captain America’s life.

 _Ding_.

The doors slid apart and Brooklyn smiled at Nick Fury as he greeted her with a scowl.

“Director.”

“Going down, Agent Hayes?”

“Nope. Going to your office to have a meeting with you.” Brooke answered firmly, situating herself in front of the men in the elevator as she turned to face the closing doors. She spared a quick glance at Captain America, but she couldn’t keep his gaze. Alex was right, he was massive, and his imposing frame was suffocating her in the small space.

The ding alerted the three that they’d arrived at Fury’s office, and the man behind Brooklyn gasped. She turned to look at him, needing to see his expression and finding him shifting uncomfortably in her gaze. She smirked, realizing the brute was _shy_. “I’m Agent Hayes.”

The doors opened as he finally spoke to Brooklyn, shoving his hand forward as he blurted, “Steve Rogers.” She studied his hand for a moment, nervous to touch the super soldier. In a moment of weakness, Brooklyn turned and strode out of the elevator, pausing only to wait for Fury to let her into his office.

“Why don’t you wait out here for a few minutes, Cap? I’d like to speak with Agent Hayes in private.”

Brooklyn stiffened. She didn’t want to speak with the Director alone. She’d get an earful for barging into the elevator with them. Steve Rogers didn’t seem to mind her getting her ass chewed, as he answered like the soldier he was, “Yes, Sir.”

Brooklyn felt her stomach drop as Fury led her into his office and immediately turned on her the moment the door closed, “What is it, Hayes?”

“I want to be his handler.”

Fury raised his brow, gnawing his molars against each other as he stared down the agent, “Why?”

“Agent Johnson is shaken. She’s not up for handling him, I want to do it. I’ve never had an asset; I think I’d be good at it.”

“I called you here to send you to New Mexico with Barton, not hang out with Captain America.”

Brooklyn tilted her head curiously, looking out the window as she considered which assignment would be more fun. Going into solitary confinement with an elderly veteran or hanging out with Hawkeye in the dessert. She knew which companion would be more fun, but she had orders of her own. “Sir, I’d like you to reconsider. I think I’d be better suited for this. Johnson is scared.”

“She’s a professional, she’ll shake it off and be fine.”

Brooklyn threw her arms to the side and waved them around, “That man’s had a traumatic experience that we can’t even imagine, and you want him to be brought up to speed by a woman who’s too scared to be in the same room as him? I’m not afraid. I’m not afraid of anything, you know this.” She placed her hands on her hips and stared at Fury, “Please, Director Fury. I’m the best person for this job.”

“Fine. You’ll take him to the Retreat for a few weeks. If he’s happy with the work you do with him, you can keep him as your asset moving forward. If he’s unhappy, you go to New Mexico and we’ll bring in somebody else.”

“Thank you! I promise, you won’t regret this.” Brooklyn lied, feeling her heart settle in her chest. Secretary Pierce would be happy.

Informing Steve Rogers that Brooklyn would be his handler went about as well as she’d expected from her brief encounter with him in the elevator. He was stiff and resigned. She thought for a moment he was going to argue for Alex to take over, but he accepted Brooklyn as his handler.

After a few more minutes, Brooklyn began to see that she wasn’t the only person he was wary about. He was wary about the whole situation. She decided to push him a little and see what he said. She stood and walked away, noticing how his blue eyes followed her, “You do know who started SHIELD, don’t you?”

“Why would he know that Hayes, he’s been awake for an hour and a half.” Fury spat to Brooklyn, but she looked to see Steve’s response. He didn’t answer her taunting, so she looked back out the window.

Just thought maybe he’d want to know.”

“That’s your job, Agent Hayes. Why don’t you get packed? I’ll have transport pick you up at 0600 hours tomorrow morning to accompany Cap to the Retreat.” Director Fury suggested, and Brooklyn knew it was time for her to leave. Fury knew she’d just flown in from D.C. and had nothing to pack up. He just wanted her gone.

Brooklyn stared at Fury for a moment, then looked to the stiff soldier sitting across from the Director. She gave him a flirty wink and purred, “See you in the morning, Captain.”

He didn’t answer as she swept out of the room. She didn’t look back. Brooklyn pulled her cell phone out the moment she got in the elevator and sent Pierce a message- _I’m the handler._

She rode to the roof and grabbed her discarded luggage before finding the base’s receptionist to get a free room for the night. It would be an early morning briefing.


	30. Chapter 30

Plopping down onto her bed for the night, Brooklyn pulled out her SHIELD tablet from her duffel bag and searched for Steve Rogers’s file. She scrolled through everything the SSR had on Steve in the forties, what his friends said about him after he crashed, and what SHIELD had discovered about him over the past two days since finding him.

Her hazel eyes scanned the screen as she read every report from every mission Captain Steven Grant Rogers ever led. She memorized the way he moved, the way he spoke, until the stars began to fade, and the sun started to break over the horizon. She yawned, looking at her clock to see it was already five-thirty. She’d be collected for her briefing with Fury in a half hour, giving her just enough time to shower and get dressed for the day.

While she sudsed up her greasy hair, Brooklyn thought about what she’d seen. The thing that struck her most was how uncomfortable he seemed on the USO stage compared to the battlefield. He wasn’t a performer, an actor. Steve wasn’t even a soldier; he was just a good man and a great fighter.

As she rinsed the soap from her locks, Brooklyn realized he wouldn’t be fooled by seduction or games. The only way to get Steve to let her in was to be honest, kind, and patient. He thrived when he was in control of the room and didn’t follow orders well. If Brooklyn wanted to keep Steve Rogers out of trouble, she was going to need to let him think he was calling the shots.

She turned off the water and toweled off, changing into her SHIELD uniform, and pulling her hair back into a sleek ponytail. She chose to forgo the makeup, knowing Steve would find her less threatening as a faceless agent than as a siren luring him into submission. It was a very different mission than what Brooklyn was used to, but she felt confident in her abilities.

At 5:59, she swung the door open and practically ran into her friend Jasmine, a slim blonde who would be accompanying her to the Retreat. “You ready?”

“I’m always ready.” Brooklyn answered as Jasmine looked around, then leaned in close to her friend’s ear as Brooklyn whispered, “Hail Hydra.”

Jasmine grinned, turning, and guiding Brooklyn towards the elevators as her blonde hair flowed behind her. She called the elevator and motioned for Brooklyn to enter before joining her. When the doors slid open, Jasmine positioned herself just inside the hallway as Brooklyn saw herself into Nick Fury’s office. As expected, he was already waiting for her.

“Agent Hayes. Did you sleep well?”

“I was busy doing research for the mission, Sir.” Brooklyn took a seat across from Nick Fury. He slid the file across the table, and she opened it to see her mission. She swallowed, shifting her jaw, “You want him for the Avengers Initiative? I didn’t realize that was still happening.”

“He would round out the team. He’d be a leader, which is something the team desperately needs.”

“Who else are you looking into?” Brooklyn asked as she scanned her responsibilities, seeing Fury wanted Steve to be adept at using a range of SHIELD’s newest devices as well as up to date on the most advanced fighting techniques. It seemed like Fury wanted a robot, not a Captain. “Director, he’s been conscious less than a day, are you sure we should be prepping him to lead a team?”

“It’s what he does. He’s Captain America. That’s your job. Get him up to date, make him feel comfortable. You said you were up for the challenge.” Fury taunted and Brooklyn clenched her teeth together.

“I am, Director Fury.”

“Then follow orders. Your mission is explicitly written in front of you. Get him ready. The world depends on it.” Fury answered bleakly, pulling the file back and replacing it with another one. “This is what he thinks you’re doing. Don’t be afraid to share this part of it.”

Brooklyn nodded, seeing Fury’s real list included things like history lessons and modern pop culture references. She was a double agent from both sides, “I won’t let you down, Director Fury.”

“Great. I hope you don’t.”

By the time Mason and Jasmine landed the quinjet at the Retreat, Brooklyn Hayes was beginning to panic. Steve left the jet first and stared at his new home as Brooklyn lingered behind with her friend.

Jasmine grabbed Brooklyn roughly by the arm and tugged her close, “If that maniac so much as lays a hand on you, I’ll kill him myself.”

“I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ve juggled more than three missions before.” She winked at Jasmine and the blonde let her go, glaring at Steve as he turned to Brooklyn. When Steve saw Jasmine’s disdain for him, he dropped his gaze to the dirt, kicking his boot on a rock to clean the mud off that Brooklyn had stepped in. “Go, I’m fine.” Brooklyn hissed playfully as she shoved Jasmine back toward the quinjet to leave her alone with Steve.

They watched the jet take off together, but then Brooklyn was ready to get to work. She had a lot to do. She had to prime Steve to become a top SHIELD operative, while simultaneously making him feel comfortable and welcome in a world he clearly didn’t want any part of.

All Brooklyn could imagine was him climbing out of his seat in the Valkyrie to lay down and drown, knowing it would all be over soon and accepting it. If his heartbroken expression today was any indication, Steve wished he hadn’t survived.

Brooklyn breathed slowly through her nose, forcing forward her best smile, “So, what do you think?”

“It’s quiet.” Steve answered curtly, “Isolated.”

“That’s kind of the point. Come on, let’s go inside.” Brooklyn motioned towards the cabin as she drug her bags through the dirt up to the front door. She untangled the keys, praying she didn’t make an ass out of herself and use the wrong one. She needed to show Steve that she was competent and friendly, and that he could confide in her. If she didn’t gain his trust in her ability to take care of him, she’d have a hell of a time as his handler.

Brooklyn exhaled slowly through her lips as she turned the key, but the door wouldn’t open. She rolled her eyes; glad Steve couldn’t see her agitated expression as she leaned her weight against the door. Camping outside probably wasn’t high on Captain America’s list of fun adventures after spending two years fighting in World War II. Brooklyn had hoped she could at least offer him a bed. “It’s stuck!”

Much to her dismay, Steve reached around her and grabbed the doorknob. Brooklyn hadn’t really paid much attention to how massive Steve’s hands were, and she was simultaneously scared and turned on at the thought of him wrapping it around her neck. He twisted the knob and used his other hand to pop open the door with ease. Brooklyn breathed in sharply, twisting her lips in frustration for looking weak, but she could be playful or frustrated, and only one of those attributes would make the man more comfortable. She cocked her hip and placed her hand on her waist, trying to appear cute, “Show off.”

“Yeah, I get it, I’m strong. Let’s go inside.” Steve grumbled, and Brooklyn deflated as he grabbed her bag along with his and strode past her. Her attempt to tease him backfired, so she’d have to find a different route. Clearly Mason’s dig about him not feeling how heavy his bag was had gotten to his head.

Steve seemed to study their new home with slight interest, scanning over the decorations on the walls and the appliances near the door. Brooklyn hadn’t considered that Steve probably couldn’t cook, especially not with modern appliances. Not that she could consider the Retreat’s appliances modern. She’d started a small kitchen fire on the stove last time she’d come up with Jasmine, and they’d ended up eating s’mores for dinner by the lakeside.

His gaze seemed to linger at the bedroom door, and Brooklyn was almost certain he’d offer her the bed, but she’d decided the moment she heard they were sending Steve to the Retreat that she’d make the sofa her home. After everything Captain America had done in the name of what he thought was right, she wasn’t about to let him sleep on the couch, or, God forbid if he was too tall, the floor.

“Is there only one bedroom?”

 _There it is_ , she thought.

Brooklyn rattled on about taking the couch, assuring Steve she’d be fine. He seemed somewhat concerned for her, and she hoped that was a sign he was warming up to her. She wanted him to be happy, she wasn’t a monster. She just knew that SHIELD wasn’t doing enough to stop the chaos in the world. Hydra offered her more than SHIELD ever could. With Hydra, she could make sure nobody would ever suffer the way she did ever again. Nick Fury believed in heroes, but his precious heroes were nowhere to be found when she needed them.

She unpacked her suitcase in silence to get to her laptop and books, thinking about the day she got the call her parents had died in that car crash. Wasn’t important enough for superheroes. She looked down at the book in her hand, realizing it was the book on Steve, “So, uh, computers are a thing.” She stammered, standing quickly, and placing her books on the shelf, hoping he wouldn’t notice which ones she’d brought. She took her computer to the kitchen table and tried to explain how the internet worked, but the more she explained, the more frustrated Steve looked.

_Of course he’s frustrated, he must feel so lost and alone._

She offered to buy groceries and didn’t consider for a moment that he might want to go out in the world with her. He’d sprinted to Times Square, but Brooklyn was sure he hadn’t spoken to anybody. She began to panic, knowing Director Fury left strict instructions for her to keep Steve at the compound for at least a week until she knew he could be trusted around civilians. His expression broke her heart when she told him he couldn’t go.

As Brooklyn prepared to leave, she had an idea, “What do you like to do? Like, for fun?”

She knew Steve went to art school, and SHIELD had kept his old journal from his time traveling with the USO. The pages had been scanned into SHIELD’s database, and she realized he liked to doodle more than write. She’d requested a sketchpad and pencil set be left in the van, but if she could get him to admit he enjoyed it, it would make her look more caring and less like a manipulative agent who studied his file for twelve hours straight.

“For fun?” He asked nervously, and Brooklyn tried to encourage him with a gentle smile, seeing him start to clam up, “I went to the pictures. Sometimes I’d go on dates, but those weren’t really fun.” He paused, and Brooklyn hoped he would give her something she could work with. Having a movie screen delivered wasn’t out of the realm of her powers, but that would most likely freak him out. And who was he supposed to date? Her? His babysitter?

“I like to draw.” He finally said, and Brooklyn couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. “Oh yeah? You any good?” She asked sincerely, trying to sound both surprised and interested. Steve nodded, but didn’t say anything else, but Brooklyn was happy he’d opened up, even if it was just a tiny bit. “Okay, thanks. I’ll see you soon.” 

_Thanks? Thanks for what? Being mildly interesting?_ Brooklyn chastised herself as she walked out the door. She leaned against the wooden door of the secure facility, looking up at a tree that she knew held a camera before plodding down the road towards the SHIELD van.

When she arrived, she unlocked the van and climbed into the driver’s seat, but Jasmine was already sitting in the passenger’s seat waiting for her, “About time. What took so long? Did you fuck him before you left?”

“No, Jasmine. I didn’t.” Brooklyn reached under the visor to grab a miniature crowbar and pop open the dash. She took the scissors Jasmine handed her and snipped two the wires before speaking candidly, “No more ears.”

“At least not in our corner of the world.” Jasmine tapped on the screen between them, bringing up video footage of the Retreat cabin. They watched as Steve checked every cabinet and drawer before running his fingers along the walls, “He’s a smart one, isn’t he? He’s looking for cameras.”

“I saw that he’d ripped the wallpaper out of his room at SHIELD.” Brooklyn murmured as she watched him search, “He rightfully assumes he’s being watched.”

Jasmine spared a glance at Brooklyn, “You feel bad for him, don’t you?”

“Of course I feel bad for him. He slept his entire life away. Almost everyone he knew is dead, except for the girl he was crazy about. The one in his compass.” Brooklyn had seen the war footage and cross referenced with the piece they found near him in the ice. “He’ll be devastated.”

“Maybe he’ll kill himself.”

“Jasmine!” Brooklyn squeaked, but the blonde just rolled her eyes, “My job is to keep him out of trouble, not kill him.”

“Would be easier to just kill him. Sneak a little something into his steak dinner and you get two months paid vacation.”

Brooklyn shook her head, leaning her elbow against the window to hold her cheek, “He’s sweet. I want to turn him.”

“To Hydra? You want to convince Captain America to join the very thing he died to destroy? He’ll kill you the moment he realizes what you are, you know that right? I thought he was going to kill you today, and all you did was ask him questions.”

“I pushed him, he reacted. He’s suffering from a traumatic experience. Plus, if I kill him, Nick Fury will notice, and Hydra will throw me to the wolves. I’ll be good as dead. The only way I get out of this in one piece is to play all the sides. Fury wants me to train him to lead the Avengers while simultaneously make him think I’m just here to help him adjust, meanwhile, Pierce wants me to keep him out of the way.” Brooklyn twisted her ponytail as she watched Steve begin to unpack his suitcase, “I got this. He’s like a sad puppy. Worst case I spend several weeks cooking and cleaning up after him like a fifties housewife while he ignores me. Best case, I have Captain America wrapped around my little finger.”

“Mmhhmm.” Jasmine hummed as she looked at her watch, “I’ve got your groceries in the back. How much time do you think you want to wait?”

“About an hour. Give him some time alone.” Brooklyn murmured as Steve looked through her books, eventually picking up her Captain America biography. “Did you get the sketchpad?”

“Yeah. Got a cheap one. I didn’t want you to look too desperate.”

“I’m just trying to do something nice. It’ll keep his mind off everything and speed up his recovery time. He’s struggling.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes and leaned back against the seat, “Yeah, you’ve mentioned that.”

Brooklyn felt her cell phone ringing in her pocket and pulled it out, seeing Nick Fury calling, “It’s the Director.” She muttered as she answered, “Hello, Sir.”

“How was your flight?”

Brooklyn looked to Jasmine, who just looked at her phone and chewed her fingernails, ignoring her friend’s conversation. “It was okay. He’s tense, but I’m working on it. I’m going shopping for groceries. He’s back at the Retreat.”

“So, I see.” Fury answered and Brooklyn looked to Jasmine as he continued, “Don’t forget your mission, Agent Hayes. Find a way to pique his interest. I expect an update on Wednesday.”

“Yes, Sir.” Brooklyn answered firmly and hung up, letting out the breath she was holding. “Great. Awesome.”

“I have arsenic in my purse.”

“Yes, I’m sure you do.”

Jasmine just shrugged and opened the door, “All I’m saying is, if he’s going to make your life difficult, choose the right side. Pierce is going to put a bullet in his pretty little head anyway once Insight launches. The only difference is whether or not he puts a bullet in yours.”

Brooklyn didn’t answer as her friend walked away to rejoin Mason and head back to SHIELD. She just chewed on her bottom lip and watched as Steve read about his own life, noticing how his eyes would widen and his lip would quiver as his eyes moved back and forth, reading the pages at lightning speed.

The double agent felt a pain in her neck, reminding her that both SHIELD and Hydra would always find her. If she’d had any ideas about running away at one point, it wasn’t an option anymore.

She let Steve read another forty-five minutes before driving the van back to the Retreat. She parked it beside the building, hidden away but close enough to reach if she needed to. Brooklyn wasn’t planning an escape, but she wanted to be prepared for one anyway.

She picked up all the grocery bags from the back and paused when she reached a blue paper bag from a specialty store. She grinned as she peeked inside, seeing a plain white sketchbook and a set of art pencils. She hoped Steve would be pleased.

Brooklyn decided to leave her surprise and take the food in first, hopefully getting Steve’s mind off his reading enough to engage in conversation with her. “I’m back!” She called, knowing full well he was right in front of her. When he looked up at her with weepy blue eyes she balked, and when she realized he was breathing heavily she panicked, “What’s wrong?” Brooklyn deposited her grocery bags and practically dove toward him, stopping a few feet away to give him space in case he responded with anger.

She scanned him quickly, realizing he was borderline hyperventilating, perhaps having a panic attack. Brooklyn should have expected it, because he was reading his own story through everyone else’s eyes, and he clearly wasn’t taking it well.

“It’s just- I just can’t believe that this was so long ago.” Steve cleared his throat in an effort to hide the fact his voice had broke, but Brooklyn just stared at him, feeling as helpless as he looked, “To me, this feels like yesterday, but I’m history.”

Brooklyn knelt in front of him and grabbed the book tightly, wanting to rip it out of his hands and throw it in the fireplace to burn later. She knew she was walking a tightrope and there would be blood on the floor, but for now, she had to help this miserable soldier in front of her. “You’re a part of it. And you can be a part of it again if you’d like. I’ve read this book, and I’m sure a lot of it is wrong. Only you know the truth.” She pointed to the cover, staring at Steve as he stared at his own face staring back. Brooklyn could barely see the resemblance. The person in front of her was lost and broken, and it was her job to simultaneously put him back together but keep him from reaching his former glory.

“But this is my legacy. It doesn’t seem real, I’m just one man.”

Agent Hayes lost her balance and leaned too far back, crashing onto her ass and startling Steve. She smiled when she realized he’d tried to catch her, but he quickly retracted his hands and leaned back into the couch, setting the book to the side. Brooklyn fought with her feelings, knowing she shouldn’t be sad he hadn’t laid his hands on her. He seemed to push aside whatever feelings the book had stirred in him, because he changed the subject abruptly. “You need help with the food?”

“Yes! Actually, that would be nice.” Hayes said, seeing an opportunity to show off her skills. She leaned onto her upper back and used her hands to push herself to her feet, turning to see Steve gazing at her with unrestrained interest. Brooklyn beamed, knowing this was what Fury wanted Steve Rogers to be- an agent- just like her. “Like that? I’ll teach you someday.”

Brooklyn turned away after he nodded so she could get her groceries unpacked, needing to make sure the food didn’t spoil. She sorted everything into little piles, hoping Steve could put the food away while she snuck out to get his sketchbook.

When she returned, she wasn’t expecting to find Steve gawking over a Hershey’s bar, “You can just buy these now?” He asked in awe, and Brooklyn had to fight back the giggle that bubbled in her chest.

“Yeah.” She said as she walked up behind him, biting her bottom lip as she studied his broad shoulders. “Do you like them?”

“I only had one once. It was a big deal. They’d give them to the soldiers.” Steve told her before he turned to her fully, and she grinned as he noticed her hands behind her back. “What’s that?”

She produced the blue bag, holding it out by the handles for Steve, “I can’t bring in a movie theater, and I can’t do much in terms of getting you a date after one day. That being said, this seems like a really good place to sketch.”

Steve opened his present and Brooklyn held her breath as he studied the sketchbook and pencils before speaking quietly, “Agent Hayes… thank you. It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah.” She replied, trying to figure out how to respond. Brooklyn assumed this was the first thing he’d been given since waking up in the ice that he actually appreciated, and it made her smile. After gazing at the tall man for a few seconds, she shook herself back to reality. “I’ll make lunch. Take some time. I want to see if you’re any good.” She shooed him away, partly because she wanted him to enjoy his gift, but mostly because she’d been basking in his presence for too long and she needed a moment to get her head on straight.

She caught Steve glancing back as she started the stove, careful not to catch anything on fire again. As the door clicked, Brooklyn relaxed and ran the tap water, filling herself a glass and chugging it as she watched Steve through the window. She grabbed several pork chops out of the fridge, knowing his metabolism would burn four times faster than the average human’s. Brooklyn was thankful SHIELD was footing the bill because he’d eat her out of house and home if not.

As she fumbled her way through making lunch, she pushed open the window and breathed in the fresh air, sneaking a peek at Steve Rogers as he sketched by the side of the lake.


	31. Chapter 31

“The answer to your question is the same as the answer to mine.” Brooklyn told Steve before powerwalking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Brooklyn knew if she stayed in Steve’s sights any longer, she’d burst. She didn’t want him to get to know her, she wanted him to answer her questions and do what she said. Brooklyn didn’t want her conscience getting the better of her because America’s Golden Boy thought he was being polite. She didn’t want to talk about herself, and she didn’t want to banter and flirt with Steve.

She didn’t want to flirt with Steve, because she liked him, and she had a precarious set of missions to complete.

Brooklyn heard the front door close and knew Steve was outside again. Brooklyn knew it was as good a time as any to touch base with Pierce, because Fury wouldn’t be expecting another call, and there were no cameras in the bathroom. She was thankful the Retreat only had video, and not audio, because then she didn’t have to worry about what was said between herself and Captain America.

She lifted her cell phone to her ear, popping the bathroom door open just enough to see if Steve decided to come back in. After three rings, Alexander Pierce answered, “Agent Hayes.”

“Secretary Pierce.” Brooklyn leaned her waist against the small bathroom sink as she lifted her head to see Steve sitting across the lake in the distance, “I’ve made it to the Retreat. Our mission is in motion. Captain Rogers is already showing signs of trusting me.”

“Good. Get close to him. Become his confidante, let him be yours.” Pierce said, and Brooklyn swallowed hard at the idea of opening up to Steve. After a moment of silence, Pierce added, “Perhaps you can convince him not to join SHIELD.”

“Sir?”

“If he goes back to a civilian life, he won’t be a problem. It’s the easiest way to keep tabs on him. As soon as SHIELD gets their claws into him, he’ll become a wonderful asset for them. We have to keep that from happening.”

Brooklyn nodded, running through ideas before presenting one, “Perhaps it isn’t a matter of getting him to avoid SHIELD, but getting SHIELD to pass on him. Even if he says no, Fury won’t let him go that easily. But if I find his weakness, I can exploit it and take it to Fury.”

“He’s Captain America, Agent Hayes, good luck finding a weakness.”

“If he doesn’t have one, I’ll become one.” She muttered, smiling wickedly at the idea, “He’s lonely, that much is clear. Seducing him will be a red flag, but staying just out of his reach might push him over the edge. I’ll keep you posted. Either way, he won’t be an issue. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Good to hear. Be in touch when you can. Good luck, Agent Hayes.”

The line clicked and Brooklyn leaned against the doorframe. Her stomach felt sick the more she thought about her own proposal, and what it would mean for the sweet man she was tasked to take care of. Brooklyn knew she could win him over, because he was already open and willing to get to know her. The problem wasn’t her ability to get Steve to care for her, it was how guilty she felt planning to lead him on.

Whether or not he realized it, Steve craved companionship, and Brooklyn was setting herself up to be the carrot on the stick that he could never quite reach. She just had to make sure she didn’t actually fall for him.

It usually wasn’t a problem. Brooklyn was sent in to seduce very bad, very powerful men. It was easy to break someone’s heart when they were a terrible person, but Steve wasn’t like them. She couldn’t just sleep with him, win his trust, then leave him for dead. She had to gain his trust with kindness and patience and give him her time. Then perhaps he’d warm up enough for her to mold him how she wanted him.

Brooklyn finally left the bathroom and looked around at her home for the foreseeable future. Probably three- maybe four-weeks tops. She hoped it wouldn’t be much longer than that, or Brooklyn would go crazy sitting inside alone while Steve sketched his life away. At least soon the snow would come and force him inside. Brooklyn needed companionship too.

She spent the next several hours laying on her back, staring at the ceiling considering how to get through to the moody soldier. Finally, her stomach began to growl and she looked at her watch, seeing it was already after seven. She rolled off the couch and looked around the kitchen, deciding to make tacos so she could focus more on conversing than cooking. She grabbed a dirty white apron from a hook and flung open the front door to see Steve still sitting in the same spot he’d been sketching in for the past several hours.

She took a deep breath and yelled, “You hungry?” across the lake as she pulled the apron over her head and began to tie it over her uniform. Steve’s head shot up and she yelled again, “What do you want to eat?”

“Whatever you’re cookin!” Steve called back as he stood and began walking towards her. Brooklyn was thankful he hadn’t made any requests because she didn’t think she had the skill to make what he wanted on such short notice.

As he approached, she could see him trying to hold back his laughter, and she instinctively reached for her cheek to make sure she didn’t have dirt smeared across her face, “What? Do I have something on my face?” She sighed and felt her skin, finding it smooth and clean, so he was clearly amused by something else.

“Your apron doesn’t match your uniform. You look out of place.”

Brooklyn huffed, smoothing back her hair and continuing to block the doorway until Steve was just three feet away from her, deafening her senses with the screams in her head at his close proximity, “Well,” she started, breathing slowly through her nose as he looked down at her with bright, gentle blue eyes, “there are strict guidelines about assets and their handlers. Especially in the beginning stages.” She blinked quickly, then continued, “I was instructed to be as professional as possible, but above else, my job is to make sure you are comfortable.”

She’d be more comfortable wrapped in his massive arms while he pounded her into next Tuesday, but instead she was forced to stand in his sights as he considered what she said with a quiet intensity that set Brooklyn’s blood on fire, “How many assets have you had before?”

She was caught off guard by the question, blinking her mind back to the reality of where they were and what was happening. “You’re my first.” She blurted and turned to go back inside, needing to look away, because her cheeks were reddening after the places her mind had wandered to. “I’m very good at undercover work. I assimilate well. I’m great at blending in and becoming part of a crowd.” She opened the fridge and stuck her head in it, letting the air cool her cheeks until she could finally look at Steve again. She leaned her neck back, so she could see him, but not totally face him, “I thought that’s what you’d need. Someone to help you assimilate.” She looked back to the fridge quickly, trying to come up with more to say, “Plus, all the reports said you were nice. I thought you might be a little more… patient with me.”

Brooklyn smirked to herself when Steve told her he was worried about her after seeing her in the elevator the day prior. She hadn’t known what she was dealing with, but she was glad she’d made an impression.

Steve seemed to be a little anxious as she spoke, so she kept her eyes in the fridge, as if it were the most interesting thing she’d ever looked at. Finally, he asked, “So, are you supposed to wear your uniform when you’re around me, Brooklyn?”

“Yeah, it’s preferred, at least for a little while-” Brooklyn registered what Steve had said, and her heart began to beat faster in her chest. It hadn’t felt real until she heard her name on his lips. She couldn’t help but smile as she turned to him, seeing his brow raised, as if asking her if he was right. The longer she waited to respond, the more Steve seemed to fidget, so she finally murmured, “Yeah.”

“It’s nice. I like it.”

Brooklyn saw his whole body relax and realized it was her name that had him so worked up. She snorted as she finally grabbed her ingredients out of the fridge, “It’s kinda dorky.” She blurted, smiling to herself as she closed the fridge, “At least I got Brooklyn. My sister got Dallas.”

 _Shit_.

Brooklyn began to panic when she realized what she’d said. Steve had lulled her into this terrifying sense of calm and trust that she’d told him her biggest secret. She wanted to backtrack and explain Dallas away, but it was too late, Steve was smiling happily and wanting to learn more.

“Dallas? How old is she?”

“Twenty-two.” Brooklyn answered, trying to hide her terror.

“How old are you?” Steve asked, and Brooklyn sighed a little as she pulled out a knife and began chopping up tomatoes, glad his attention had drifted away from her sister. “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Twenty-six.” She answered quickly, not wanting to backpedal onto the subject of her family, “Same as you. Kind of. You were born in 1918?”

“Yeah.”

“And you went into the ice in 1945?” Brooklyn asked again, already knowing the answer, but as Steve’s smile faded into a pained grimace, she saw he was about to stop asking her questions about her family.

“Yeah. It was March, I believe.”

Brooklyn suddenly felt guilty at pushing him, because she realized Steve Rogers wasn’t ninety-three, he was the same age as her, only a couple months older. “You never got to your twenty-seventh birthday.” Brooklyn murmured as she continued slicing the tomato as small as she could, keeping her gaze away from Steve, “The fourth, right?”

“Of July, yeah.”

Brooklyn wondered how Steve would celebrate his birthday. Would he just wait and consider himself twenty-seven next Fourth of July? Or would he celebrate in four months, when his body would see another year of aging after being perfectly preserved in ice? Brooklyn knew she couldn’t ask those questions but asking them herself reminded her how traumatic this all had to be for the man.

Their conversation was strained as she began teaching Steve how to cook the taco meat, and Brooklyn wasn’t particularly nice when he kept trying to bring up Dallas. He seemed understanding of her shutting down the conversations about her family, but surprisingly, it was when she offered to buy him booze that he cracked.

“I can’t get drunk.” Steve admitted, and Brooklyn didn’t think much of it until he started shaking a little. She noticed his knees wobble and he stopped chopping up the meat. Finally, he threw out his hand to the side and muttered, “I-I need to go for a minute.”

Brooklyn grabbed the spatula from his hand, wanting to touch him but knowing he just needed to be alone, “Go. You’re okay. Let me know when you need me.”

She finished cooking the meat and put a taco together for herself. Brooklyn decided to check on Steve, noting he’d been gone for about ten minutes. She slowly walked over to the bedroom, grabbing the doorknob, and taking a deep breath before calling, “Steve?”

She waited a moment, and when he didn’t answer, she cracked open the door to peek inside. She saw him sitting on his ass with his hand over his mouth. There were tear marks on his cheeks, and Brooklyn wanted to offer some sort of comfort, but he gritted his teeth and growled like a wild animal, “Agent Hayes…” She stopped, feeling her spine stiffen at his voice. She forced herself to loosen up and leaned against the doorframe as he snarled, “Leave. Now.”

Brooklyn wavered for a moment, wanting to respect his wishes, but knowing she had a job to do. She wasn’t afraid of Steve, per se, but she knew if he lost it, she wouldn’t stand a chance. Still, Brooklyn needed to show him she was there, and she was strong enough to take whatever he threw at her, “I’m not afraid of you. I’m here to help.”

She saw Steve’s nostrils flare and his jaw tighten, as if trying to hold himself back from spewing the words he was about to say, “I don’t need your help. I don’t need anybody’s help. I cheated death, and it’s so much worse than I could have imagined.” When his whole body shook, Brooklyn knew he meant every word, “Get out, and leave me alone.”

“Okay.” She murmured, forcing a smile that she knew looked too sad, “I’m here when you’re ready.”

Brooklyn closed the door and leaned against it, looking up at the ceiling and praying that God would give her strength to help Steve Rogers. Nobody ever wrote about Captain America’s hot temper, or how terrifying he was when he was angry. Those who saw his fury didn’t live to tell about it, Brooklyn supposed.

Still though, Brooklyn wanted to help him. Maybe he just needed a little time.

She grabbed her Captain America book, deciding she needed to give it another once over. Just because she’d read it didn’t mean she’d memorized it, and clearly, she didn’t know the man like she thought she did. She opened it to the chapter where he arrived in Europe for his USO tour, trying to pinpoint the button she pushed.

Brooklyn read two chapters while eating dinner, then decided to start the fireplace and move to the couch. She curled up in a blanket in front of the flames and read until her eyes began to feel tired. She reached the part where his best friend was killed in action. She couldn’t imagine watching her best friend die like that, especially after he’d risked his life to save the man a year prior.

If only Steve knew.

Suddenly, Brooklyn was aware that she wasn’t alone. She stiffened and raised her head; glad she’d decided not to change into pajamas. “Steve! Hey… can I-uh, get you something?” She stammered, looking him up and down and wanting him to leave her be until morning.

“I wanted to apologize.” He said quickly and Brooklyn closed her book, hiding it under her wrists so he wouldn’t realize she was reading about him. He looked incredibly guilty as he shifted from foot to foot, looking at the ground as he spoke, “You’ve been very patient and kind, and I keep having a hard time. I feel bad, I’m not handling this all well.”

Brooklyn smiled a little, taking a deep breath, “Don’t feel bad. You haven’t dished out anything I can’t handle.” She wasn’t about to have Captain America thinking his handler was _fragile_. She was quite the opposite. He might make her uneasy, but Brooklyn knew in time, she could make any man puddy in her hand. She swung her legs to the ground, looking up at Steve expectedly as he took a step closer to her.

“May I sit with you for a while?”

Brooklyn felt her heart pound, knowing it was time for her to start chipping away at Steve’s cold heart, “Of course.”

Sunday night found Brooklyn and Steve in the same spots, him on the floor and her laying across the couch in front of the fire. She flipped through the pages of her romance novel, pretending to read it, but she couldn’t focus. She kept replaying her conversation with Steve earlier, when she sat on the cliff overlooking the lake.

_“It’s nice, right? Worth breaking the rules for?”_

Brooklyn had wanted to tell Steve that he was worth breaking the rules for too, but she knew her growing feelings for him were dangerous. She shouldn’t feel her heart skip when he said her name, and she shouldn’t feel her knees go weak when he smiled at her. Brooklyn was supposed to catch him up on what he missed. She was supposed to train him to be an elite member of SHIELD and an Avenger. She was supposed to keep him out of Hydra’s way. Brooklyn wasn’t supposed to want Steve, but she did, she was only human.

The idea of fucking Steve silly danced in Brooklyn’s mind often, because as much as she knew she had to play hard to get to pique his interest, Brooklyn wanted to climb the super soldier like a tree. She wanted to feel his hands all over her body as he pounded her into ecstasy, then feel his lips leave a trail of kisses from her lips all the way down to her-

Brooklyn arched her back and stretched, accidentally bumping the back of Steve’s neck, and waking her from her daydream. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay.” Steve answered, not even flinching at her touch. She carefully settled back onto the couch as he asked, “Hey, I have something to ask you.”

Brooklyn breathed slowly through her mouth, closing her eyes, and steeling her nerves before asking, “What is it?” Steve turned to look over his shoulder and she melted a little at his small smile. Suddenly, he looked away, and told her to forget he said anything.

“No, what it is? You can ask me anything. I might not answer, but you can ask.” Brooklyn teased, hoping she could get him to open up to her. He stared ahead, and she felt her breath shake as she began to reach towards his shoulder, stopping inches away, “Steve?”

She heard him take a long breath, then ask, “Would you maybe scratch my neck? Like you did on the way here?”

Brooklyn sighed, and when he turned to look at her she just shrugged and smiled at him, “I think I can do that.” She was determined to stay casual, impartial even. Steve would never know how badly she wanted him. She shouldn’t even want him. She had to focus on the mission.

“It just helps me-” Brooklyn began to run her fingers along the skin of Steve’s neck, causing him to stop talking and lull his head to the side, “relax.”

She smiled down at the man as he leaned his back against the couch and pulled her computer farther up his lap to continue his research on what he’d missed. Brooklyn imagined running her fingers along his neck as he cradled her jaw, right before taking her lips and sliding his hand down to her ass to hold her close…

Brooklyn suddenly realized he’d thanked her, and she shook her head quickly to clear her mind, “You’re welcome. I don’t mind at all.” Brooklyn answered as she continued to rake her fingernails over Steve’s skin, memorizing the way he felt against her fingertips. She noticed his head began to bob a little, and she leaned over to see his eyes begin to close. “Hey!” She ran her fingers through his thick, shaggy hair roughly, causing him to jolt awake. “If you fall asleep before me, I’m taking the bed and leaving you here on the floor.”

Brooklyn was teasing Steve, but as he closed her computer and set it aside, he turned around fully to gaze at the woman, causing the butterflies she despised to flutter in her stomach, “You’ve spent the past week on the couch. Let me take a turn so you can get a good night’s sleep. It’s the least I can do after dragging you through the woods for ten miles.”

The idea of the bed was tempting, and Brooklyn considered it as she sat up, then realized her mission was to help Steve and make sure he was comfortable, no matter what it meant for her back. Plus, she had no business curling herself up in Steve’s bed if it wasn’t going to help her mission, “No, you take the bed. I’ll be fine.”

“I insist.” Steve said, then smirked in a way that made Brooklyn’s breath catch in her throat, “You can either go now, or I’ll wake up in the night and carry you there myself. Either way, you’re waking up in the bed.”

_Only if I’m waking up next to you._

Brooklyn snorted, needing to keep the mood between them light, “But you haven’t washed the sheets. What if it stinks like super soldier?”

_Oh God, I hope it does._

“Ha, ha. Very funny.” Steve teased, “Seriously, Brooke, go.” Brooklyn tilted her head at the nickname, having not heard it before, but she didn’t mind. Really any variation of her name on Steve’s lips was fine. Honestly, he could have called her dump-truck and she’d swoon because he was talking to her.

She hated it with every fiber of her being. She didn’t join SHIELD- she didn’t join _Hydra_ \- to make friends and fall in love. She’d murdered over three dozen men in the past ten years. She’d been fucked by almost half of them in the name of the mission, and she sure as hell wasn’t about to lose her cool over this star-spangled clown.

But when he stood, she watched his muscles twitch beneath the thin fabric of his white t-shirt. His sinfully tight, almost see-through, white t-shirt that made her want to shove him in the lake just so she could see him in it wet. Steve reached down and she placed her hands in his, feeling his warm palms envelope her and pull her up with too much strength. She fell against his chest and gasped when her hands landed on his cut abs. “I’m so sorry!” Steve yelped, but Brooklyn couldn’t hold back the flighty giggle that escaped her throat.

Her cheeks turned beet red at her reaction, and she scrambled to restore what little dignity she had left. “I knew what I was signing up for when I asked to be Captain America’s handler. Occasionally breaking things due to super strength comes along with the territory.”

She realized the error in her words when Steve’s face dropped and he asked, “Did I break you? I’d never hurt you on purpose-”

“You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine. I was just startled.” Brooklyn assured the man, reaching out and patting him on the arm before remembering those were as rock hard as his abs. She pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards the bedroom, “You sure you don’t want the bed?”

_You could join me in bed?_

“Naw.” Steve answered, and Brooklyn hoped she didn’t look disappointed. “For one night it’s yours. Plus, then you can actually sleep in something more comfortable.”

Steve really didn’t like her SHIELD uniform, but Brooklyn wasn’t ready to make her running shorts and tank tops a daily occurrence. She’d felt self-conscious enough on their hike, she wasn’t about to let him see her booty short pajamas.

“I swear, I won’t bother you. You can lock the door to keep me out.” Steve promised, still trying to make sure Brooklyn was comfortable. Always trying to make sure Brooklyn was comfortable, no matter what that meant for him.

She grabbed her suitcase and pulled it towards the bedroom, “Honestly, I feel better knowing you can come in if you needed to.” 

“Night Brooklyn. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Brooklyn saluted Steve teasingly, then closed the door. She quickly unzipped her uniform, stripping down to her sports bra and underwear to get some cool air on her skin. She pulled back her hair away from her face and fanned herself, realizing how hot she’d become sitting under a blanket in her uniform next to the fire- and Steve.

She pulled off her sports bra and slipped out of her underwear, discarding them on the floor beside the bed as she slipped under the thin sheets. Taking a deep breath, Brooklyn realized it did smell like Steve, and it overwhelmed her senses as she stretched her legs and cuddled against the plush pillows.

She made a mental note to teach Steve how to do laundry in the morning. She knew by the time she woke up, with how aroused she was, his sheets would smell like her. She didn’t know if Steve was ready for that quite yet. 


	32. Chapter 32

**_Author's Note: Happy New Years Eve! Let's finish out this terrible year on a high note with not one, not two, but THREE new chapters! Thank you all for your reviews, I've loved reading them! The general consensus is that ya'll didn't see the twist coming, and I'm thankful because I knew it wouldn't land if you (the readers) didn't believe her intentions were true. The real question is, were they?_ **

After six weeks at the Retreat, Brooklyn was ready to go home. Not because she was tired of being at the Retreat with Steve, but because she was starting to feel more than friendship for the soldier.

The worst part was that he had feelings for her, too. His emotions were clear on his face when they were together. The way he smiled at her, teased her, touched her.

He'd started stalling. Purposely failing at their training exercises and pretending not to understand the most basic devices Brooklyn tried to teach him. He didn't want to leave, and that was the weakness Brooklyn decided to latch onto and warn Fury about.

At some point over the past six weeks, Brooklyn pushed aside any ideas of converting Steve to Hydra. He was too good. He was too pure and honorable. Brooklyn believed in Hydra, because SHIELD wasn't good enough, but Steve wouldn't see it that way. Steve wouldn't agree with Hydra's ideals, even if Brooklyn supported their results.

If she couldn't convert Steve, she had to protect him. She couldn't let him become an issue. If Brooklyn allowed Steve to become a SHIELD agent, he would inevitably die at the hands of her superiors on the other side. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let anybody hurt Steve because he was her best friend.

About two weeks ago, Brooklyn had started sending Director Fury updates that Steve wasn't progressing properly. He was hesitant to leave the Retreat. At first, Fury wasn't alarmed by this, because of everything Steve had experienced. He reminded Brooklyn to be patient. After another week of similar reports, Fury sent his right-hand man with a man crush on Captain America to come check up on them in person.

Steve was in the shower after a long training session when the knock on the door came, and Brooklyn immediately leapt to her feet to grab her weapon from the bookshelf. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Steve was still in the bathroom. Brooklyn had to keep her asset safe at all costs, and she wasn't expecting company.

She raised her gun and slowly moved to the front door, keeping it ready as she reached for the knob when the knocking continued. After a deep breath, Brooklyn swung open the door and aimed the gun at the visitor.

"Stand down, Agent Hayes, it's just me."

"Coulson." Brooklyn sighed as she lowered her gun, "You could have called."

"You wouldn't have answered." He retorted with a knowing grin, "I've worked with you long enough to know that you won't answer when you're undercover."

"I'm not undercover. I'm the handler."

"I know, but you still won't answer." Coulson shrugged and peeked around the doorframe, "Speaking of which, where's the Captain?"

Brooklyn wedged her gun into her belt holding up her jeans, crossing her arms over her red blouse, "He's in the shower. Can I take a message?"

"Fury wants to know what the holdup is."

"He isn't ready to go back to the real world. I've been trying…" Brooklyn looked back at the door, hearing the shower turn off. She lowered her voice and took a few steps further into the cabin, "I've been trying to push him in the right direction, but he's happy here."

Brooklyn and Coulson heard the shower curtain being pulled to the side, followed by Steve's voice calling, "Brooklyn? Is someone there?"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the way Coulson perked up at the sound of Captain America's voice, but Brooklyn didn't think he'd enjoy Steve's greeting if he were surprised, "Yeah, everything's fine! It's just an agent I know."

Steve didn't answer, and Brooklyn turned back to Coulson, "Don't make it weird, Coulson. He'll be back in New York before you know it, and you can fawn over him all you want. He won't appreciate you harassing him straight out of the shower."

"What's he like?" Coulson asked and Brooklyn chuckled, placing her hands on her hips as she gazed at the bathroom door with a small grin.

"He's a person." She murmured without looking back at Coulson, "He's so much more than the shield, and I think that's why he doesn't want to leave." She finally turned and nodded towards the door, "I'm doing my best. We'll be back when he's ready. See you soon, Agent Coulson."

Coulson nodded, despite how clearly unhappy he was with the events. "Alright. Keep in touch."

Brooklyn closed the door behind him, and the clicking of the lock lured Steve from his hiding spot in just his jeans, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay. It's one of my coworkers." Brooklyn teased as she looked Steve up and down. "You gonna wear a shirt there, buddy?"

Steve's jaw stiffened and he crossed his arms over his chest, and Brooklyn averted her eyes to look up at the ceiling as he huffed, "I'll be right back."

Brooklyn looked at Steve's sculpted back, wishing she hadn't squandered away her chance to gaze at him shirtless, "Steve?" He turned at her voice and she sucked in a quick breath, "What would you have done? If it wasn't another agent?"

"I'd have killed him." He said without hesitation, smiling weakly at Brooklyn, "As soon as I realized someone was here, I started getting dressed and waited by the door. The only reason I waited until he left was because you had it under control."

"I can take care of myself; you know." Brooklyn scoffed as she plopped back down on the couch and picked up her newest book. Her gaze was locked on Steve, though.

He nodded, "I know you can. Doesn't mean I won't protect you though." Steve didn't bother to close the door as he looked around for a shirt, and Brooklyn followed him with her hungry eyes, wishing he'd beckon her to join him.

But he never did.

Now Director Fury had Steve on the phone, surely asking why he wasn't ready to go back to civilization yet. She'd lost her bet with Steve. They'd stay another week if Steve could convince Fury not to send her back without him.

She wrapped her long, mahogany hair into a towel, then reached for the long flowery dress she'd placed in the bathroom to wear after training. She looked in the mirror, wondering if Steve would find her pretty. Brooklyn heard Steve's heavy footsteps against the wood, signaling that he was approaching.

Brooklyn quickly popped out of the door and leaned against it, "Hey. What did he say?"

"He said you're mine for a few more days. He's sending the jet on Sunday, so, I guess I won." Steve said smugly, and Brooklyn sighed in response.

"I'm surprised you want to stay so badly." She said softly as Steve leaned against the door, trying to look nonchalant. "It's supposed to snow on Friday."

"I'll be okay."

"You say that now, but we'll see how you feel when you have to shovel us out of here." Brooklyn teased, knowing he would hate the cold. She bumped her hip against him and pulled the towel off her head so her hair would cascade over her shoulders in natural waves. She noticed the way Steve's eyes softened at the sight, and how adoring his expression was. It melted her like a puddle, "It's okay to be scared you know."

Steve dropped his gaze a little, "I know. I'm not scared, I'm just dreading it."

Brooklyn knew he wasn't just talking about the snow. He was talking about returning to the real world and going back into the fight. "You don't even have to work for SHIELD." Brooklyn told him gently, reaching out and grabbing his arm, "You could do anything you wanted, anything that makes you happy."

Steve threw his arm around Brooklyn's shoulder and pulled her tight against his side, not seeming to realize the way his presence took her breath away. "I told Fury I would do whatever he asked of me if he let you stay another week."

Brooklyn's heart sank at his words, realizing that her plan had worked well, he was willing to do anything for her. "Steve, you didn't need to do that. If Fury wants me back, I have to go back."

"A deal is a deal. You stay with me until Sunday, then we'll fly back to New York and go from there." Steve told Brooklyn, running his fingers along her arm. She couldn't even focus on the repercussions of Steve's decision, because her mind was zeroed in on his touch. She leaned into him instinctively and a hum rumbled in her throat, causing Steve to squeeze her even tighter. "Admit it. You're happy to have a few more days here with me. Babysitting me is way more fun than traveling the world undercover."

Brooklyn wouldn't admit he was right. She could be anywhere in the world, but nowhere would make her feel as safe and happy as Steve's arms. A little part of Brooklyn wished she could date Steve, and give him an honest chance, but the little voice in her head kept reminding her that someday Hydra would kill Steve. Her job was just to prolong that death a little longer and keep Steve out of trouble.

The stress of leaving the Retreat took a toll on Brooklyn, but she worked hard to keep it hidden from Steve. He seemed pretty aloof when it came to her feelings, which she appreciated, because she was definitely off her game as far as pretending to be uninterested. Her specialty was pretending to be interested, but she wasn't as good at the opposite.

By the time Friday came, and the snow started, Brooklyn was practically in tears at the idea of taking Steve back to New York. She'd sent Nick Fury another report, detailing how desperate he was to stay, and how unwilling he was to go anywhere without her. Although Steve had promised Fury he'd do whatever was asked of him, Brooklyn was very open about her uneasiness of Steve joining SHIELD. Despite her best efforts, Brooklyn recommended Steve be released from active duty, at least for the time being.

She knew he'd be devastated and feel so betrayed by her verdict after everything they'd gone through, and he'd never know that she did it to save his life. Brooklyn would have loved to work with Steve for SHIELD, but if forcing him into civilian life bought her time to find a way to save him from Project Insight, Brooklyn would endure the hatred she knew she'd receive for her actions.

Knowing all of this, Brooklyn Hayes made a brash decision to do something reckless. When the snow was just starting to fall, she went into the woods behind the cabin and gathered logs from the pile of firewood Steve had created over the past several weeks. As she was passing, she tossed a small, untraceable device onto the power box outside the cabin.

"I grabbed more firewood, so we'll be ready if this gets worse. I called Fury and asked if they could get us tomorrow instead of Sunday, is that okay?" Brooklyn called as she dropped the firewood in front of the couch and wiggled out of her coat, "Steve? Where are you?"

She paused and finally heard the water running, telling her Steve was taking another scalding shower to keep warm. Brooklyn unzipped her packed suitcase and pulled out a knit sweater to wear over her shirt, pulling it close to herself before rolling her suitcase into the bedroom. She didn't expect anyone to be using the bed tonight.

Steve emerged after a while and looked out the window with a sort of terror Brooklyn wasn't expecting. He took a seat on the couch and pulled out his phone, tapping away on it slowly as Brooklyn watched, "You okay?"

"You were right. We should have gone before the weather got bad."

"We'll be okay. I'll turn up the heat." Brooklyn told him as she walked over to the touch screen thermostat, hearing the wind pick up outside. "At least we had the foresight to get some more firewood." She called, looking over her shoulder to see Steve's shoulders stiff. He didn't answer her, and she began to worry, "I'll make it all toasty in here, and you can snuggle up in all the blankets one last time." Still no answer. Brooklyn grabbed one of the blankets she'd set out on a chair and draped it over Steve's shoulders, smoothing it down.

At her touch, he looked up at her, and she could see his eyes were wide and scared, "Go get your leather jacket! That's cozy. The heat will kick on soon, and you'll be sweating." Brooklyn pulled her own sweater around herself, seeing Steve staring into the fireplace in a bit of a daze. She knew it wasn't about to get warmer, it was about to get colder, "Go! Stop being a frozen little baby."

Steve finally listened to her and went to the bedroom to grab his jacket. The weather was getting worse, and it was almost time to begin her plan.

"You sure this thing won't blow away?" Steve called from the bedroom, and Brooklyn smirked, knowing the building would stand, but the power wouldn't.

"Yeah. This thing was built to withstand the Hulk." Brooklyn called as she fiddled with her phone, setting up the device to blow the power before sliding her phone into her pocket, "It can handle a little snow." She looked up when Steve came into the room, tapping her side and setting off the explosive outside that knocked out the power to the cabin. The heat, the electricity, and the video feed. For once, Steve and Brooklyn were truly alone.

As the lights flickered and went out, Brooklyn scrambled to her feet, "Shit."

Steve pulled out his own phone and shone the light on Brooklyn, showing her the way to the control panel that she knew full well wouldn't work. Her phone began ringing and she answered it, knowing it would be Fury realizing the video feed was out. "Hello?"

"We've lost visual. Are you guys okay?"

Brooklyn bumped into the table, grabbing onto the wall and grumbling until she felt Steve's hands on her waist. "Here, you talk to him. I'm going to see if I can find the circuit breaker."

She handed Steve her phone and took his instead, shining the light as she walked towards the laundry room and back door. She stood in the room, listening to Steve and Fury's conversation for a few moments, not even bothering to try the circuit breaker. Steve wouldn't try once she told him it wasn't working.

After enough time, when the conversation with the director was winding down, Brooklyn reappeared into the living room and switched phones with Steve, "Any luck?"

"What do you think? We're still in the dark." Brooklyn grumbled, trying hard to keep her smile hidden as she turned her phone on airplane mode and power saver, making sure nobody could contact them or spy on them. "Gimme yours. We can't risk running out of battery in case we need to call for help. The fence is most likely down, too, which means we're sitting ducks."

"Nobody is coming for us." Steve told Brooklyn, and her back stiffened at his words, hoping he was right. She hadn't considered that somebody could breach the perimeter, but she knew she was safe. Steve was determined to make sure she knew it. "Hey, look at me." Brooklyn did as she was told, looking up at Steve as he shined his flashlight on her, "Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?"

Brooklyn shook her head as he turned off the light, finally able to smile, "No."

"Then stop worrying. The worst part of tonight is how cold it is." Steve told her as he looked over his shoulder. Brooklyn felt bad for causing Steve to freeze, but she had every intention of keeping him warm, one way or another.

She watched Steve light the fire as she approached, losing her balance, and falling against his shoulders. He dropped the matches into the fireplace, and she felt her stomach flip nervously, "Shit, was that our last match?"

"No. Even if it was, I can start a fire without them. Stop worrying. I've got this." Steve promised, and Brooklyn smirked at the idea of Steve being able to survive out in the wilderness with nothing but his brains and his wit. She was so lost in her daydream of laying under the stars by an open fire that she wasn't prepared for Steve to mutter, "You're worse in the cold than me."

Brooklyn froze, not wanting to talk about it, "It's a long story."

"It's going to be a long night, I have time. This is the first time nobody can see us." Steve added, and Brooklyn looked to him, seeing how handsome he looked in the firelight.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just saying, we're actually alone for once."

Brooklyn's core burned as she swallowed, scooting a little closer to Steve, "And what do you want to do about it?"

"Talk about all the things you don't want to talk about." Brooklyn rolled her eyes, her whole demeanor falling as her hopes were dashed, "What?" Steve asked, his own hopeful expression fading.

"We could have done that at any time, I just don't want to." Brooklyn argued, but as the wind picked up, she took the opportunity to snuggle up closer to Steve, and he draped his arm around her shoulders to pull her tight. She glared at him playfully, "Don't think this will make me talk. I'm just cold."

Steve didn't respond at first. Instead, he grabbed a blanket from the couch and draped it over Brooklyn's shoulders before tapping the small of her back to nudge her forward. "Sit in front of me. I'll keep you warm."

Brooklyn wanted him to hold her more than anything, and despite orchestrating this disaster just to get close to Steve, her instincts overtook her and she blurted, "No."

"Don't be stubborn." Steve chastised as he spread his legs, allowing Brooklyn a place to sit in front of him. Her eyes were saucers, and she prayed he wouldn't notice how tense her body was at the thought of getting between his legs. She was wound up like a spring, and nothing he said helped her, "My blood runs hot. Between the fire and me, you'll be warm."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then gave in to his offer and her own desire to get close to him. He was right, his blood ran hot, and as cold as he felt, he radiated heat. As she settled between his thighs, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to hold her against his strong chest. He leaned his chin over her shoulder, and a deep moan escaped her throat as she squirmed in his grip, needing relief from the tension building in her stomach at being so close to Steve.

"This isn't so terrible, is it?"

Brooklyn needed to get back in control. Steve had her eating out of the palm of his hand, and she needed to remind him who was in charge. She leaned her cheek against Steve's, knowing he would react by blushing at the contact. He occasionally had bursts of bravery when it came to touching his handler, but Brooklyn knew if she took the reins, he'd panic.

"I know you so well."

"What?" Steve asked as he turned his face a little, bumping his nose against her cheek.

Brooklyn considered turning and planting a kiss on Steve's lips, knowing that would set him on fire, but she couldn't. She shouldn't. If he initiated it, she'd follow his lead, but it had to be him. "I knew if I leaned my face against yours, your cheeks would heat up because you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed." Steve argued, and Brooklyn smiled at his determination, "I was caught off guard."

"I'm between your legs, Steve. Me pressing my face to yours is what catches you off guard?" Brooklyn asked, but he responded by pressing his chin harder against her collarbone. Her back stiffened, and he must have felt it because he asked, "Are you uncomfortable?"

_No, I'm home._

Brooklyn couldn't tell him that. She had to remind him that they weren't anything. This was just a one-time thing, and when morning came, they'd go on with their lives. Tomorrow at this time, Steve would most likely despise her.

"The cameras are out. Whatever happens tonight, nobody has to know. You can let me get close and then pretend it never happened. Whatever happens tonight, we won't bring it up again. Deal?" Steve asked, and Brooklyn considered this for a moment before answering.

"Deal."

"Now tell me why you hate the cold."

Brooklyn froze, replaying the memory like a movie in her mind. She wasn't proud of her actions, but in the end, she accidentally did what was right. "There was a mission. I was fresh out of training, just eighteen years old. My team and I were dropped off in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Northern Europe. We were supposed to rendezvous with the local authorities." She paused, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, "SHIELD got an anonymous tip that they had information about the Ten Rings. Should have been easy, but it was an ambush."

_It was a trap to flush out the rats._

"I was young and scared and I hid while the rest of the agents I was sent with fought and died. There was a man with a tattoo on his wrist of the Ten Rings symbol, and he captured my team leader. Cut the tracker right out of his neck while he bled out from his left shoulder."

_A way for Hydra to extract one of their undercover operatives from SHIELD and leave no trace. Fury should have realized something was wrong when the Ten Rings knew about their trackers…_

Brooklyn grabbed her shoulder, knowing this was the reason her tracker was implanted in her neck. Not just because it hid the scar well, but because nobody could cut it out without killing her. She'd inadvertently sealed her own fate.

"They took him, knowing they could torture him forever and nobody would find him."

_They took him to lead Hydra from the outside._

"What they didn't realize was I was alive. I followed them, then ditched my uniform in the nearest town for clothes from a homeless woman. I found their hideout and I saw them trying to extract their information for Project Pegasus."

_They found me outside and realized SHIELD would track my phone to its last known location. They told me they'd kill me if I didn't cover for them._

"I waited outside in the snow with nothing but a thin jacket for six hours until SHIELD tracked my location and got my team leader back."

_He blackmailed me into joining him and Hydra._

"I was rewarded with a promotion and thrust into more dangerous undercover work."

_I was told my sister was as good as dead if I didn't do what they said._

"Fury was Deputy Director at the time, and he said that the smartest thing I could do was to stay alive."

_I should have run away when I had the chance._

"He commended me for being selfish enough to save the mission, and that Rumlow wouldn't have survived if I hadn't called for backup. Still not proud of it though."

_Because I joined a Nazi organization to save my sister and ended up loving every second of it._

Steve leaned forward, pressing his cheek to hers and causing her eyes to widen in panic as he muttered, "I'm thankful you ran and hid."

"You wouldn't have." She answered, closing her eyes, and remembering Rumlow's knife to her throat as he told her she should have stayed dead. After a moment, she turned herself around to look Steve in the eye. "You wouldn't have just sat by and let your team die to save your own skin."

Brooklyn didn't believe that's what she did. She'd had good intentions. To survive. To stop the Ten Rings. To do what was right. Then Rumlow threatened her sister. Then he told her who was responsible for the car wreck that killed her parents.

After that, Brooklyn had no choice. It was Hydra, or death, but Hydra could give her everything she wanted. They could ensure that Dallas was safe, by any means necessary. They could give Brooklyn the life she wanted, any life she wanted, by propelling her to a place of power within SHIELD. And above all, she'd make sure the world came to a place of order, and that nobody would suffer the way she and Dallas did ever again.

"Just because I wouldn't have done it doesn't mean you shouldn't have. I'm thankful you stayed out of the fight." Steve murmured, as his eyes dropped to her lips for a moment. She felt nauseous. If only he knew what she was, and what she stood for. Steve had so much influence over Brooklyn that she began to question whether or not she was on the right side. If she kissed him, would his goodness overtake the darkness that had grown in the wake of Brooklyn's bitterness, fear, and devastation?

Brooklyn gazed at his mouth for a moment, wondering what Captain America tasted like. She wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked, and if he was gentle or rough, and she quickly shook her head to chase away those thoughts, "So, yeah, that's why I hate the cold. Because I remember getting picked up in the jet and not being able to feel any part of my body. I had hypothermia and they were worried I might not make the trip home."

She turned back around and snuggled up against his chest, taking in the smell of his shower gel and the heat that radiated through his shirt. She tentatively ran her fingers up and down his torso, and he responded by running his calloused hand over her soft hair.

That was how Brooklyn wound up curled next to Steve Rogers on the floor by the fireplace with her head tucked under his chin and his arm holding her flush against him. She'd teased him about waking up hard, but she was the one so hot and bothered she thought she could orgasm just from him shifting his hips against her.

"If the fire goes out or you get cold, wake me up, okay?" Steve yawned as he held her close to him, as if she were the most precious thing he had in life.

"Okay." She answered, feeling her eyelids begin to droop, but he moved his hand to her face and shushed her, telling her to be quiet.

"I hate you." She mumbled as she grabbed his hand and sighed, letting herself begin to drift off to sleep.

Just before she fell away, Brooklyn heard Steve whisper against her hair the last words she expected: "I love you, too."

Her eyes burst open, but she stayed still, pretending to be asleep. As much as she wanted to confront Steve about his words, she didn't know what she'd say. He had told her he _loved_ her. Not that he found her attractive or that he would like to date her, but that he loved her. Steve- Captain America Steve- _loved_ Brooklyn.

The soft sound of snoring told her he'd fallen asleep, but Brooklyn couldn't rest now. Tears streamed from her eyes as she stared at the fire, breathing heavily beneath the weight of Steve's iron grip around her. She wanted to get close to Steve. She wanted to hold him and kiss him and make love to him, but Brooklyn never expected him to admit _that_. If Fury found out… if Pierce found out… Suddenly, everything was very complicated.

But Brooklyn was thankful she had this one night in Steve's arms. When the morning came, they'd never speak of it again, and Brooklyn decided to enjoy what little time she had with the man who loved her. She knew it wouldn't last.

Turning over, she tucked her head under his chin and rested her lips against his collarbone, nuzzling his thin shirt with her nose before shifting to use his arm as a pillow. After some wiggling, Brooklyn found comfort in Steve's embrace and felt the beating of his heart beneath her palms until it lulled her to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's Notes: Here is the third of the three chapters posted to ring in 2021! It's short, but important. Enjoy, and Happy New Year!** _

Brooklyn wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd slept that well. It was a combination of the cold, the fire, and Steve's protective embrace that sent her into the deepest sleep she'd had in years. It wasn't until she felt Steve's massive hand running up and down her back that she began to stir, and his voice softly calling her back to consciousness.

She hummed, not wanting to leave the comfort of Steve's presence, even when he sat up and took his warmth with him. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as Steve groaned loudly while he stretched, and Brooklyn had to hold back the urge to reach out and rub her hand along his long torso beside her.

Suddenly, someone was pounding on the door and Brooklyn jumped, realizing what Steve had said. They were here. Any chance of them curling back up was dead as the fire, so Brooklyn shooed Steve towards the door as she yawned, beginning to run her fingers through her messy hair. She watched Steve open the door and was surprised to find Director Fury had arrived to collect them himself with Agent Hill.

"Captain. We've been trying to contact you."

Brooklyn tensed, knowing that was her fault. She'd put their phones on airplane mode on purpose so they couldn't get a hold of the pair. She told her boss this, but when she informed Fury that they'd just woken up, his brow raised curiously, and she slammed her mouth shut.

"You slept together?"

Steve took the question as an accusation, but Brooklyn could hear the surprise in Fury's voice. He'd encouraged her, as Pierce had, to do whatever she thought was necessary to help Steve Rogers acclimate to the 21st Century, including, but not limited to, sleeping with him. The surprise was because Brooklyn had warned Fury that Steve was becoming too attached to her. The director clearly found it an interesting move on her part to have sex with him after her findings.

"Beside each other." Steve clarified coldly, defending Brooklyn's honor and work ethic with ease. She smiled weakly at him, feeling her heart swell with pride at how worried he was that her boss might think she did something wrong.

Agent Hill knew Brooklyn's reputation though, and she smirked knowingly at the other agent. Brooklyn could practically hear her thoughts, reciting Brooklyn's mantra mockingly- _There is no loyalty stronger than that amongst lovers._

It appeared as a brilliant plan on Brooklyn's part, and she half expected Fury to ask if she thought it would change anything. Brooklyn didn't know what she wanted to get out of their night together, she just knew she wanted to sleep beside Steve.

"Let's get you two back to New York." Maria said quickly, looking between Steve and Brooklyn curiously. Brooklyn nodded firmly, taking a step away from Steve to distance herself. From the corner of her eye, she saw Steve twitch, and she knew he wanted to get close to her. She wanted the same.

"I'll get the bags." Brooklyn said to Fury and Hill sweetly, but regretted her tone as it came off fake, "Let's blow this popsicle stand." She added awkwardly, then looked to Steve with a desperate expression and nodded towards the bedroom. She wanted to speak to him in private before they left and make sure they were both on the same page.

Steve started walking towards the bedroom, but Fury reached out and grabbed Brooklyn's wrist, tugging her back to speak with him. She coward in his sights, lowering her head, "I tried, Sir."

"To sleep with him?"

"Yes. He didn't take the bait. He's too old fashioned." She smirked, but Fury's expression warned her that he didn't find it funny. "Sir, I stand by my findings. If you weren't here to physically remove him, he'd stay at the Retreat forever. He isn't ready to be an agent. I'm not even sure he's ready to be a soldier again, he's lonely and sad."

"I want him for the response team."

"I cannot speak to his qualifications for your project, Director, but he isn't cut out to work for SHIELD." Brooklyn answered quietly.

"Your work with Captain Rogers is done. Stay here, we'll take him back to get him settled. Jasmine will return for you within the hour."

"But-"

"No buts. You've done good work, Agent Hayes. Get your final report to me by five. We'll brief him on your findings at seven."

Brooklyn's lip wobbled and she noticed Fury glance up to look behind her. She stiffened, realizing Steve was back. She whipped around, seeing how confused and anxious Steve looked, and knowing how heartbroken he would be that she was pushing him away. Unable to deal with the fallout, she stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

She squatted down so she was closer to the floor, knowing her legs would give out from beneath her. She fell onto her ass and grabbed her mouth, holding back the sobs as tears streamed openly. It wasn't rare for her to sob in the bathroom when the man she was seducing was sleeping or leaving for the day. It was Brooklyn's release from the pressure of the mission. Whenever she was relieved of duty, she'd wail openly for a full day, letting out all the stress and frustration until she was ready to start again.

She heard Steve's strained voice through the door, "Can I at least say goodbye?" Brooklyn quivered, wanting to tell Steve how much she appreciated him and how highly she thought of him. She wanted to hug him one last time, because she knew after the debriefing, he wouldn't want to speak to her, let alone touch her.

The front door closed, and Brooklyn knew Steve was gone. She draped her arms over her knees and lowered her head to cry, purging her soul of the guilt and the pain she felt until she heard someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"Agent Hayes?" Jasmine's voice called through the wood and Brooklyn wiped her nose on her sweater sleeve and stood to open the door, forcing a weak smile. Jasmine saw right through her and sighed, "Brooklyn."

"You know this is part of my process." She defended, sniffling and shaking out her hands, "I gotta purge the past six weeks."

"You really liked him."

"He's a great guy. What's not to like?" Brooklyn chuckled, turning to the counter to finish packing up her toiletries.

She could feel Jasmine's gaze as she zipped up her bag, but she didn't speak until Brooklyn looked up at her, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Brooklyn asked with a smile, grabbing her bag, and heading to the bedroom to collect her suitcase.

By seven o'clock, Brooklyn was seated outside of Director Fury's office, waiting to be called in to deliver her findings to Steve. He'd been so happy to hear from her earlier, and his face showed so much relief when she'd facetimed him. Brooklyn could tell Steve missed her, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but she had to be professional. He was about to be released from SHIELD, and she was his handler before his friend.

A buzzing alerted Brooklyn that her presence was requested, and she stood with a loud sigh. She smoothed back her hair and opened the door, stiffening when Steve's eyes landed on her. She cleared her mind and focused on the task at hand, "Captain Rogers."

Steve looked like she had punched him in the face, and she began to sweat nervously as she took a seat next to him. She raised her chin, trying to seem strong and indignant, but Brooklyn was crumbling. She couldn't focus on what Fury was saying, because she could feel Steve's gaze piercing her like a knife. Anger, confusion, sadness, betrayal. His emotions were practically radiating off his body, and Brooklyn wanted to apologize for her part in it.

She wanted to explain that she was trying to save his life, but she couldn't. This was for the best. He'd be angry and he'd stay away from her and from SHIELD and he'd stay out of trouble, and maybe Brooklyn could use her pull with Hydra to let him live.

"So that's it? It's over?" Steve snapped bitterly, and Brooklyn couldn't help but flinch at how defeated he sounded.

"Not necessarily."

Brooklyn pursed her lips at Fury's words, knowing he would ask Steve to head up the Avengers Initiative. If Steve agreed to his terms, all of Brooklyn's work keeping him out of trouble would be for nothing, and he'd rise to the challenge just in time to meet his end at the hand of Hydra.

"I'm in."

Brooklyn looked down at her folded hands, feeling her stomach drop. If Fury's 'otherworldly threats' didn't kill Captain America, Hydra would.

She was suddenly aware that Steve was storming out of the office, leaving her behind. Brooklyn leapt to her feet, and Fury called after her as she started running after Steve, "Agent Hayes, it was you who suggested this."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." She snapped over her shoulder as she pushed through the door, seeing Steve about to enter the elevator. "Steve!"

"No." Steve barked as the doors began to slide open, trying to escape her.

Brooklyn wasn't about to let him go that easily, and slid between the doors before they could close, "Talk to me! Let me explain!" Once situated inside, Steve pretended to ignore her, but she hit the emergency stop, causing them to freeze in place. She stood between Steve and the controls, forcing him to face her.

He glared down at her with clenched fists, and she stared at them for a moment, wondering if he was angry enough to actually strike her. He shifted his jaw back and forth before muttering, "I don't want to do this."

"See. This is why I told Fury you weren't ready." Brooklyn growled as she took a step closer to Steve, tilting her head up to get a better look at him, "You shut down whenever things don't go your way."

Steve closed the gap between them, and Brooklyn instinctively backed up. Her eyes widened in fear, and she clenched her jaw, trying to appear brave, but she was scared, and Steve could see right through her, because they were close. He slumped a little and backed up, gesturing for her to speak as he leaned against the side of the elevator.

Brooklyn breathed heavily for a moment, torn between telling him her logic and telling him the truth about SHIELD and Hydra and making a run for it. "You are a soldier, not a spy." She told him truthfully, "You're good and you're honest, and as much progress as you've made, you aren't ready to join SHIELD, Steve. I'm trying to protect you." Her voice cracked and she lowered her head, knowing he'd never understand how desperately she was trying to protect him. "You need more time. You didn't even want to leave the Retreat, which is a prison for enhanced individuals. You were happy to set up permanent residence there."

"It wasn't a prison." Steve grumbled, but Brooklyn sighed, seeing his denial.

"It was to keep you locked up until I had a chance to gauge your mental state. I had chloroform in my suitcase in case I had to knock you out. Obviously, that wasn't necessary." Brooklyn assured him quickly, seeing Steve flinch at the idea of her having to subdue him because he was dangerous. "I would have signed you off as good to go after the first week, but you didn't want to leave."

"It was relaxing." Steve crossed his arms, looking around the elevator for something to focus on other than Brooklyn. She shifted her weight, wanting to reach out and comfort him, but he looked back to her darkly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Brooklyn groaned and shrugged, "That's not something you just drop on someone. It wasn't part of my job."

"Was that all I was? A job? I thought we were friends."

Brooklyn's knees shook at his insinuation as he dropped his head, and she shifted forward so she could put herself in Steve's sights, "We _are_ friends." She whispered, feeling her jaw tremble, "It wasn't a lie. I just had more to do than you realized. I care about you. That was real. I just don't think this is a good fit for you. You don't show the personality traits suited for a SHIELD agent."

_I can't let you unwittingly join Hydra. You'd never forgive me._

"I don't regret what I told Fury. I'm doing this to protect you."

_Because I love you, too._

"Well." Steve muttered as he leaned past Brooklyn to hit the emergency button, "I'm glad you don't regret your decision."

Brooklyn kept her eyes trained on Steve as he waited for the doors to open, wanting to make peace before they went their separate ways. "So…" She felt her heart beating louder as she watched the vein in Steve's neck twitch, a clear sign of his impatience with the descending elevator grew. "Are we good?"

Finally, a ding told Brooklyn their time together was over, and Steve visibly relaxed at the prospect of getting away, "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" He pushed past Brooklyn, bumping into her, and causing her to fall against the side of the elevator. She stood there in a daze and watched him walk away until the doors started closing again to take her somewhere else inside SHIELD headquarters.

Two hours later, Brooklyn sat on a barstool next to Jasmine at a loud karaoke lounge in Chinatown. She tipped back the shot she'd been handed, thanking the bartender, and ordering another one.

"He really fucked you up, didn't he?" Jasmine hummed sadly, "Did he at least fuck you good before he destroyed you?"

"No." Brooklyn grumbled, looking past the bartender at all the bottles lining the shelves, "He did not."

"But you kissed him at least, right?"

"Nope. Not even a peck." Brooklyn grabbed the highball she'd been sipping and drained the glass, setting it down roughly and facing her friend, "I wanted to. You should have seen him; he was so handsome."

"I did see him. I thought he was going to kill you." Jasmine mumbled, swishing her martini as she watched Brooklyn curiously, "Honestly, I think it's a good thing he isn't joining SHIELD. He's trouble. Just because he's big, strong, and handsome doesn't mean he'd make a good agent."

"He isn't an agent, he's a soldier." Brooklyn took the shot that appeared in front of her and tossed it back, "As long as Fury doesn't actually create the Avengers, Steve is out of our hair."

"He won't." Jasmine assured the woman as she ordered a third shot and another highball, "It's nothing but a pipe dream. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Right now, worry about you." Jasmine paused and looked past Brooklyn, causing her to turn around and see the man she was looking at, "Maybe worry about you with someone else."

"I don't know…" Brooklyn trailed off as the bartender set down her drink. She picked it up and sipped it, looking to the left and seeing the man Jasmine had locked eyes with looking her up and down. "I shouldn't."

"You should. I'll let you have him. You've earned it. After six weeks of getting yourself off, let somebody else do it for you." Jasmine hissed as the man stood and approached, and Brooklyn tossed back her shot before grabbing her drink again.

"Hey." The man told Brooklyn and she smiled up at him sloppily.

"Hey." She replied softly, lifting her highball to her lips to sip it slowly, "I'm Brooklyn."


	34. Chapter 34

When New Years Eve rolled around, Brooklyn found herself pinned up against the wall of a trashy dive bar by a lanky redhead with wandering hands. He groped her ass as he plunged his tongue down her throat, but she didn’t mind. Brooklyn needed a distraction. A one-night stand, or a midnight kiss, anything really, to get her mind off of what she knew was the stupidest mistake of her life.

Steve Rogers, _the_ Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, timeless gentleman and all-around great guy was about four stammering syllables away from asking her out on Christmas Eve, and Brooklyn turned him down. She told him she didn’t want to ruin their friendship. She shot him down like a Thanksgiving turkey and he had the audacity to tell her _it was okay_ so she wouldn’t feel bad about rejecting him.

Brooklyn Hayes was without a doubt the stupidest woman on the entire planet. She should have mounted him right there on the couch and told him she wanted to have his babies, but then she remembered a teeny tiny detail about her affiliation with Hydra, the Nazi science division that was planning on murdering thousands of potential threats, including one Steve Rogers. As much as Brooklyn appreciated Hydra’s attempts at world order, she knew Steve wouldn’t see things her way, and he would most likely pummel her in a way that she wouldn’t enjoy.

So, she turned him down, spent the evening watching old Christmas movies with him and talking about how New York had changed. He’d somehow miraculously forgiven her for lying to and betraying him, and then rejecting him, but Brooklyn was literally trying to save his life. If she could just keep her emotions in check maybe she could have a really nice friendship with the man. He was a really good friend. Brooklyn needed that, seeing as her other friends weren’t nearly as good of influences.

“Brookey!” Jasmine’s voice called over the pounding of the base. Brooklyn pulled away from the man who was grinding his pelvis against her just enough to see the blonde approaching with two champagne flutes, “It’s almost midnight! Come drink with us!”

Brooklyn smacked the man’s chest and he backed up, allowing her to weasel her way past him, “Thanks.” She said simply to the guy as she took the flute from Jasmine and followed her to Mason and the other SHIELD operatives partying. She adjusted the bust of her tight strapless dress that was pretty much taped to her curves in a splatter of dark colored sequins. She’d spent two hours curling up her long locks into a flowing side pony, and now she was regretting not piling all that hair up on top of her head, “It’s so fucking hot in here!”

“Maybe because you’ve been jammed in that corner for the past forty-five minutes.” Mason hummed as he drank his beer, looking over to his boyfriend, “She’ll take anyone after being with _Captain America_.”

“Because he set the standard impossibly high, or because he gave her major blue balls for two months?” Jasmine taunted, causing the men to laugh and Brooklyn to simmer into her champagne glass. Jasmine seemed to notice her lack of reaction and decided to push further, “I bet he has a small dick. There’s no way that would get super-sized.”

“Scientifically speaking, it would actually make sense, because the serum targeted his muscles and his cells…”

“Can we not talk about this?” Brooklyn snapped at the agent as he drawled on, earning a wicked laugh from Jasmine and Mason, “He’s a really great guy. He’s going through a hard time, which is understandable, given everything he’s gone through.” Brooklyn paused, thankful she hadn’t told her friends about the Christmas gift she’d given him, “Steve would be so embarrassed.” She grumbled, which only caused her friends to laugh harder.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, turning to the bar to order a shot of tequila to drown out the vapid noise coming from her friends’ mouths. She should have asked Steve if he wanted to hang out. He hadn’t told her about any plans for New Years, but he didn’t invite her to keep him company either. He was probably still hurt from her rejection and wary after the stunt she pulled with Fury. Steve had been excited to join SHIELD, and she made the call to force him into a bland existence with all the other civilians instead of letting him help people.

“Looks like somebody isn’t finished with you.” Mason’s boyfriend hummed as he nodded behind Brooklyn, gesturing towards the man she’d been previously making out with.

The smell of booze was heavy in the air as the redheaded man took in the shot glass that was sat before Brooklyn, “What are we drinking, Sweet Cheeks?”

“Patron. The cheap stuff.” She snapped before tossing it back, letting it burn her throat as she took a deep breath through her nose. Her head was pounding from the alcohol and the music. The bright flashing lights from the DJ and the camera flashes weren’t helping her situation, and Brooklyn was pretty sure the smell of vomit was mingling with the smell of sex in the air, making her nauseous.

The man nodded as he pulled out his Blackberry to check the time, “Four more minutes. Think you could spare a New Years kiss for me?”

“Yeah, probably.” Brooklyn shrugged, deciding that indifference would sting worse than rejection for the man. She crossed one ankle over the other, tapping her heel against the barstool before turning to her friends and lifting her champagne, “How about we drink this now, and chug Everclear at midnight?”

“I like the way you think, Hayes!” Jasmine yelled before screaming her order at the bartender, ordering a shot for the four SHIELD agents and the random guy whose name Brooklyn already forgot.

As the shots were passed around, Brooklyn felt a buzzing in her bra. She pulled out her phone and smiled to herself at the message from Steve.

_Hope you’re having a good New Years. Let me know if you’re celebrating and need a ride home. I’m not doing anything, I wouldn’t mind._

Brooklyn was vaguely aware of somebody looking her shoulder when she heard a disapproving snort, “Seriously? You’re talking to him again?”

The guy trying to win Brooklyn’s attention scowled at Jasmine’s words as he leaned his elbow on the bar top while Mason and his boyfriend watched with bated breath to see how Brooklyn would react.

She ran her tongue along the front of her teeth, eyes darting to the Everclear on the bar as the patrons around her began to countdown loudly from 11:59. Brooklyn grabbed the glass and tossed it back, then turned to the redhead and shrugged, “Sorry, I have to go.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Jasmine barked as Brooklyn weaseled her way through the crowded bar, ignoring her friends calling her name to come back and ring in 2012 with them.

Bursting through the door into the freezing night, Brooklyn immediately regretted leaving as she heard the countdown reach twenty. She pulled out her phone and dialed Steve’s number, not wanting to deal with her cold-hearted friends and the drunk asshole who wanted to take her home.

“Hello?”

His voice sounded genuinely surprised, and Brooklyn worried his offer to pick her up wasn’t sincere, “Oh, hi! I…” She could hear the countdown reaching ten as the volume of the bar patrons went up by at least ten decibels, “I wondered if that offer you sent still stood? To come drive me home?”

“It’s not even midnight yet.” Steve chuckled, and Brooklyn had to wonder if he realized he’d be the one to ring it in with her, “Send me your location, I’ll head right over.”

“Five…Four…Three…Two…One…”

“I’d like that.” Brooklyn said gently as she pressed the phone back to her ear, looking up at the sky at the sound of distant fireworks. “Would you maybe stay on the line with me? I’m outside already and I don’t really want to be alone.”

“Why are you outside? It’s freezing?” Steve yelped from the other end of the line and Brooklyn smiled to herself when she realized he was already pulling on his jacket. She heard the door to his apartment closed before he added, “Go back inside with your friends, I’ll be there in ten.”

Brooklyn shivered, wishing she hadn’t left her jacket inside with Jasmine, but she was determined not to face them again tonight. Going back in would be admitting defeat, and Brooklyn wasn’t about to give her awful friends that satisfaction.

Even if Steve picked her up and drove her home, it would be better than spending the evening with them. She could still taste the weed the ginger had been smoking before they found their little corner. Brooklyn knew she smelled like sweat and alcohol and wondered if Steve would be appalled. It wasn’t until she heard the revving of his motorcycle that she realized it was going to be a cold ride home, “You bringing the bike?”

“It’s all I got!” Steve yelled into the receiver, and Brooklyn looked back over her shoulder as the door opened and another scantily clad woman left the bar. She sidled up next to Brooklyn and scoffed, as if finding the shorter, less model-esque woman disgusting. “Hey, I’m gonna let you go, I’ll be there faster if I don’t have to hold the phone.”

“Okay,” Brooklyn mumbled, “Drive safe.” She hung up the phone and sighed, shoving it into her boobs before wrapping her arms around her chest in a vain effort to stay warm. It took her right back to the night Rumlow tried to kill her. Freezing in the snow, only to sell her soul to stay alive. She wished she had just frozen to death.

The tall woman with legs for days turned and looked down on Brooklyn, “Got a lighter?”

“Don’t smoke.”

“Figures.” She grunted, digging through her clutch. “You waiting on a taxi?”

“Nope, someone’s picking me up.” Brooklyn answered sharply, not wanting to converse with the intimidating woman. Her hair clearly had extensions, because there was no way it could be that long, that thick, and that bleached and still look like she’d walked out of the salon. Brooklyn had the sneaking suspicion her boobs weren’t real either, but she wasn’t going to study them in an effort to find out. She rocked back and forth on her heels, sniffling as the cold froze the inside of her nostrils, “Should be here any minute now.”

The woman finally found her lighter and lit up her cigarette, blowing the smoke in Brooklyn’s face, “Sure they are.” Her stony eyes scanned Brooklyn, taking her in with uncalled-for judgement.

Brooklyn groaned loudly as a shiver ran down her spine, “Do you fucking want something? Is there a reason you’re bothering me?”

“I need a ride.” She answered bluntly, pulling the cigarette away from her lips to smile at Brooklyn, “I was hoping maybe you’d let me take the first car.”

“Well, I’m not waiting on a taxi, I’m waiting on my friend to pick me up. And there’s not any room for extra.” Brooklyn grumbled as the sound of a motorcycle rumbled over all of the cars zipping around from one bar to the next. Steve’s Harley was nice, Brooklyn knew that much from the brief glimpse of it last week on Christmas leaving his apartment. That said, she wasn’t expecting Steve to drive his way through the traffic with reckless abandon before sliding to a stop in front of the bar.

Brooklyn’s face lit up when she saw him, but her happiness came crashing down when she heard a satisfied hum from the woman beside her, “Hey Handsome. Looking for a good time?”

Steve got off his bike and stared at the woman for a moment with the most adorable, confused expression Brooklyn had ever seen on a grown man, “No?” The word lilted up at the end, clearly a question as to why this stranger was talking to him. He quickly turned his attention to Brooklyn and slipped out of his brown leather jacket, “Where the hell is your coat?”

“Left it inside.” Her teeth chattered as Steve tossed the fresh leather around her shoulders. Despite being a new jacket, it smelled like Steve, and Brooklyn practically purred when she pulled it around herself, “Thanks for coming to get me.”

“Him?” Steve and Brooklyn turned to the bleach blonde in synch to see her shocked expression, “He’s the one who’s picking you up?”

“Yes?” Brooklyn asked with the same lilt Steve had used earlier, but her taunting grin showed she knew exactly what she was doing. Steve gave a curt wave to the woman before climbing onto his bike, then turned around to look at Brooklyn.

“You okay in that dress?” He asked quietly and she just nodded, looking at the bitch before climbing on behind him and sliding against his ass.

“Won’t you be freezing? You hate the cold.” Brooklyn said softly as she started to pull the jacket off her arms to give back to Steve.

Steve just shrugged and kicked up the stand, “So do you. Put your arms around me. It’ll keep me warm and keep you on.” He winked at her and she slid her arms through the jacket before tightening her grip, smirking at the stunned woman before Steve sped away.

That was the first time Steve picked up Brooklyn from a bad time, but it wasn’t the last. She’d never admit it, but sometimes she’d say yes to terrible dates just so she could call Steve to come rescue her on his bike. He’d drive her home, or, if it wasn’t too late, take her for drinks and snacks if the restaurant food had been as terrible as the company.

He did this three times before April. Out of her seven dates, Steve rescued her three times, and she went home alone once. The other three dates she went home with the men and let them try to seduce her. The sex was fine. She only saw one man twice- after a particularly spectacular tryst in bed, she allowed him a second date, and he took her to meet his mother. She called Steve from the bathroom and Steve arrived to pick her up saying he was her brother and had to take her to see their mother who fell in the shower. It was the most terrible lie Brooklyn had ever heard and she could barely keep the smile off her face despite her ‘mother being in the slip ward’ from the shower incident.

Work was fine. Most of her missions were minor, easy in and out in a day kind of missions. She was sent away twice: once in January to sleep with a married man, and once in April to extract information from a man who was close to a mole in a weapons trading ring.

The man, Greyson she thought, had bought her a nice dinner, and brought her up to his hotel room to show her his exclusive collection of vintage bullets that he’d brought to town for the gun show. Brooklyn feigned interest as best she could, eventually turning his attention to her low-cut dress and what laid beneath it. A while later, she laid her head against his chest, drumming it absentmindedly as he snored. He was a nice man. He’d treated her well. He’d made sure she was fully satisfied before even considering following her with his own release.

Maybe she could have a long-distance distraction from Steve?

Steve was totally into her. Brooklyn knew that. She knew that she was stringing him along and that he was head over heels for her, something she didn’t understand in the slightest, but it flattered her to no end. The easiest way for her to deal with her own feelings for the soldier was to place him fully and firmly in the friendzone.

If Steve thought she was dating somebody else, maybe he’d try and find someone for himself? Brooklyn wanted him to be happy, she cared very deeply for him, but she couldn’t be what he needed. Not right now. Probably not ever. She’d long accepted she would never get to ride Captain America like a rodeo bull, no matter how many times she imagined it. The least she could do for tricking him into trusting her was to make sure he was happy, right?

She locked herself into the bathroom and turned on the shower, something she’d often do to hide the sound of her sobs, but it also worked great for sneaking a quick phone call to Steve. It was late in New York, but Steve was a light sleeper, so she dialed anyway.

“Hello?” Steve’s groggy voice greeted her, and she flinched at how tired he sounded.

“Hey, you busy?” She whispered loudly, and when Steve cleared his throat and answered no, she continued, “So, apparently the guy I’m looking for is dead. Had a heart attack or something. However, this guy I met, he’s not too bad. He’s actually not part of it. He’s clean.”

Steve grumbled in response, and Brooklyn felt guilty for upsetting him after waking him up, “Great. Good for him. Are you okay?”

He was always worried about her first and foremost, above everything. She knew if she told him she needed him, he’d be on the next plane to Phoenix to pick her up. Brooklyn needed him to put that devotion towards something productive, not a double agent. “Yeah, I’m better than okay.” She heard Steve’s breath hitch and her own heart clenched, “I kinda like him.”

Steve waited for a moment to respond, and Brooklyn wondered if Steve would straight up tell her to choose him instead. “I mean, that’s good, but you need to focus on the mission. Remember- what was his name? The guy who took you out for sushi? You thought you kinda liked him too after the first time. Then he took you to meet his Mom.”

Captain America never forgets anything. It’s a result of the serum enhancing his cells and his brain functions. Brooklyn hated when he used it against her.

“Yeah, well, this isn’t like that.” Brooklyn snapped, wishing Steve would get the hint that they weren’t going to end up together. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

“Hey Dana? You okay?” Greyson called from the other side of the door. She could hear his voice laden with sleep and wondered if she’d been talking too loudly.

Brooklyn took a sharp breath and held the phone away from her mouth, “I’m fine! Just cleaning up!” She knew she couldn’t wait too much longer or he’d become suspicious, so she whispered quickly, “I gotta go. Talk tomorrow.”

“Wai-”

She cut Steve off and shoved her head under the shower to wet her hair before turning off the shower and flinging open the bathroom door, “Hey! Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you!” 

Greyson’s eyes narrowed, taking in her damp hair and dry body and the bathrobe she wore, “We’re you talking to someone?”

“Probably myself. I do that sometimes.” Brooklyn hummed, tilting her head and smiling coyly, “I can hardly think straight, honestly. After being with you.”

Suddenly Greyson pulled a gun on her, causing her to raise her hands and gulp, “Okay?”

“Did a little research, turns out Dana Gatonia is a seventy-four year old widow in Kansas.” He cocked the gun and smirked, “Looking good.”

“Age is just a number?” Brooklyn shrugged as she took a step farther back into the bathroom. “Look, I don’t want any trouble, I was sent here by the McMeyers to get intel on your boss. I have a recording device in my suitcase, they paid me handsomely to get to you and the sex was a bonus.”

He shot her a dirty look and turned to leave the bathroom and check the suitcase, but Brooklyn unplugged the hotel’s hair dryer and followed closely behind him. As he bent down to check her suitcase, she quickly swung the dryer by the cord around his neck and threw herself onto his back, causing him to fall and give her better leverage to pull. He scrambled with the gun, but she used her heel to kick it out of the way and pin down his arm as she pulled the cord until he collapsed.

She flipped him over, finding his face purple and his eyes open. Brooklyn pressed two fingers to his neck, finding no pulse, so she allowed herself to fall onto her ass and catch her breath.

So much for a long-distance distraction.

Brooklyn went to the bathroom and washed her hands, shaking them in an attempt to help her circulation after pulling the cord so tightly. A little part of her wanted to call Steve back, but she’d pissed him off and hung up on him. She’d give him until morning.

She couldn’t sleep in the room with the body, so she filled the bathtub with scalding water and sat herself in it, hoping to at least relieve some of the tension in her back before flying home in the morning.

Around five am, Brooklyn’s phone began to ring, and she woke with a start. She grabbed a towel and wiped off her hand before looking at the name, then answering it quickly, “Hello? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. How’s everything with you?” Brooklyn’s sister yawned on the other end.

Brooklyn looked at the clock and realized it was four in the morning where Dallas was, “Why the hell are you calling so early?”

“I wanted to catch you before you went to work, and I know you go to work early, and work late, and just don’t answer your phone a lot. I have to talk to you, it’s important.”

“Okay?” Brooklyn asked nervously, “What is it?”

Dallas yawned again, and Brooklyn rolled her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep as much as her sister did, “Are you familiar with Metro-General Hospital? I think it’s on… uhhh… 58th Street?”

“I’ve heard of it, yes? Why, you need me to pick you up there?” Brooklyn teased, as she stretched her left leg out of the tub.

“Well, actually,” Dallas said slowly, “I’ve been offered a residency there. In their neonatal intensive care unit.” After a sharp breath, Dallas laughed, “I’m moving to New York! I’m going to be a doctor!”

“Dallas, that’s amazing!” Brooklyn chirped happily, “You’re going to be so close!”

_Well, great, closer to my secret job…_

“I know! I was actually hoping you could maybe take some time off of work to help me look for places to live? First week of May? I have the first through the eighth off to come look at apartments and I was wondering if you would be able to help me?”

Brooklyn scratched her scalp, wishing she’d shampooed it last night. “I, uh, maybe? I don’t think I have anywhere I need to be, but I’ll need to check with my boss…”

“Please do!” Dallas pleaded and Brooklyn could practically see her puppy dog eyes through the phone, “It would mean the world to me to spend some time with my big, important sister who’s always too busy for me…”

“The pause between big and important offends me.” Brooklyn sneered playfully and Dallas chuckled in response, “Fine, short, important sister, is that better?”

“Ha. Hardly.” Brooklyn answered, sighing as she sunk deeper into the water, “I’ll see what I can do. No promises though, that’s only a few weeks from now.”

“As long as you try, that’s all I ask.”

“Alright, go back to sleep. I’ll let you know what my boss says.”

Dallas hummed quietly, “Okay, bye bye. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Dee.” Brooklyn murmured before hanging up and letting the phone drop beside the tub. She groaned and massaged her temples, wondering how the hell she was supposed to get a week off without telling Fury who she was spending time with. She didn’t want SHIELD to know about Dallas, Hydra already did. Dallas didn’t know about SHIELD, and Brooklyn wanted to keep it that way.

She needed an excuse to take some time away and have some privacy so Dallas wouldn’t realize what Brooklyn did, and SHIELD wouldn’t realize who Brooklyn was with. And then there was Steve. Steve knew about Dallas, and Brooklyn had mentioned Steve to Dallas in passing and if the two met, Dallas would want to know why the _hell_ her sister wasn’t dating that tall piece of ass. Or worse, Dallas would want to date Steve. That really would be the worst-case scenario.

Perhaps Brooklyn could keep all parties in the dark. She could tell Fury she had a long-distance boyfriend coming to stay with her. It would make sense that she was dating somebody, seeing as she rejected _Captain_ _America_. He would give her the time off work, and she could tell Steve she was going on a mission undercover so he wouldn’t expect her to call. She could track his phone and make sure they didn’t bump into him, and she’d tell Dallas she got the time off.

It was a reckless plan, but Brooklyn had a lot of moving parts to keep from colliding, and she couldn’t put off seeing her little sister any longer without a valid excuse.


	35. Chapter 35

Brooklyn popped open the door to her apartment and dropped her keys on the table before calling out to Jasmine and Shanna, “Anyone home?”

“Yeah, we’re in the living room!” Jasmine called back through a mouthful of food, telling Brooklyn she’d missed dinner. She sighed as she collapsed onto the couch beside Shanna, grabbing a handful of popcorn from her bowl.

Her two roommates exchanged a glance before Jasmine leaned forward in her recliner to prod Brooklyn, “Hey. You okay?”

Brooklyn sighed into her palms as she pressed her hands over her nose and mouth, “I got my time off for when my boyfriend comes, which is amazing, except I hadn’t gotten around to telling Steve I had a boyfriend yet.”

“Oh.” Shanna said as she leaned back against the couch, watching Brooklyn warily, “How did Mr. America take it?”

“He took it really well, and that’s why I feel terrible. Because I should have told him I was seeing somebody. He shouldn’t have had to overhear my conversation with Fury.” Brooklyn groaned as she grabbed another handful of popcorn and dumped it into her mouth, muffling her words, “The worst part is, I think he was going to ask me out.”

“Again? You already turned him down once.” Jasmine mumbled as she flipped the page of her magazine. Shanna shot her a dirty look that Brooklyn followed but Jasmine just shrugged, “You aren’t interested in dating him, he needs to respect your boundaries.”

Brooklyn chuckled as she leaned back against the couch cushions, shifting to try and get comfortable, “He’s the most respectful man I’ve ever met, we just aren’t on the same page right now. It’s not a never. It’s just a ‘not right now’ kinda thing.”

“I mean, if he’s single and looking, I’ll happily show him a good time.” Shanna hummed and Brooklyn shoved her against the arm rest in pretend shock.

“Tried that. He met the most beautiful woman at the park today. She had the biggest tits and the smallest waist and two dogs. And a business card. She gave him a fucking business card. She’s perfect for him.”

Shanna just shrugged and sipped her water through a reusable straw, “I don’t know, kinda seems like his definition of perfect and yours aren’t the same. I get that you don’t see him as more than a friend, but maybe you’d have better luck trying to set him up with someone more like…like you.”

Brooklyn blinked quickly, considering this for a moment before batting the idea away, “Naw, I want him to call the lady from the park. One look at her and I can tell she’d whip him into shape. That’s what he needs, a strong woman. Plus, then maybe we can double date someday.”

“Oh yeah? Will your mystery boyfriend ever come around?” Jasmine droned from her seat, not looking up from what she was reading.

“He’s coming the first, and leaving the sixth, so yes, he will be around. Not around you two, because I got us a place to stay in Manhattan.” Brooklyn explained as she pulled her feet up onto the couch to get more comfortable, “We’re going to see some shows, see the sights, have some _alone_ time.”

“Just make sure you don’t say Steve’s name during sex, men hate it when you call them somebody else.” Jasmine deadpanned.

Brooklyn glared up at the blonde, but Shanna just chuckled, “I’m happy you’ve found somebody outside of SHIELD. Gives you an outlet into the real world.”

“Yeah,” Brooklyn said, “It’s going to be nice to be a regular person for a few days. Not an undercover operative, just me.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Captain Boring; you’re getting all sappy.” Jasmine grumbled under her breath, but Brooklyn decided not to comment on it, instead standing and stretching.

She pulled out the hair tie and let her long hair fall around her shoulders as she moved to the fridge to pull out some leftover pizza. Brooklyn shoved the cold slice into her mouth and leaned against the counter, wishing everything wasn’t so difficult. She wished she didn’t have to lie to Steve, because he knew she had a sister, but Steve would want to meet Dallas and that would be a whole ordeal. The last thing Brooklyn needed was for Steve and Dallas to be in the same place because Dallas would one hundred percent blurt out how into Steve Brooklyn was.

Dallas was a lot of things, but quiet wasn’t one of them.

After spending most of the afternoon into the evening with Steve at Central Park, Brooklyn was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Once he’d overheard her conversation with Fury, there was no turning back on the boyfriend front and Brooklyn spent the better part of six hours gushing about a man who didn’t exist. She’d informed Steve it was the guy from her mission in Phoenix. It’s not like Steve would look him up and realize she’d killed him. It gave her a great alibi for her sister and didn’t inform Captain America that she was a murderous monster.

“I’m gonna head to bed. See you guys tomorrow.” Brooklyn mumbled as she grabbed a second slice and used her free hand to shake out the bump in her hair. She was vaguely aware of her roommates telling her goodnight as she locked herself into the bare room set up by SHIELD. At least the view was pretty.

She pushed open the drapes and looked across the East River as the sun set over Manhattan. Brooklyn popped off the screen and leaned out the window, enjoying the breeze and the sounds of laughing and music that carried on it.

Picking up her journal, Brooklyn did something she hadn’t done in a long time: she sat down to write. SHIELD didn’t want written records lying around, but Brooklyn wanted to remember the little details of her time in New York before she was sent back to D.C. Although her and Steve were getting along again, she wasn’t his handler, and SHIELD had no use for her here, so she’d be inevitably be sent back at the beginning of June. She had missed her home in Washington, but she’d miss New York more. She’d miss this skyline, the culture, and above all, she’d miss Steve Rogers.

Brooklyn was thankful Dallas wasn’t arriving until evening, so she could check in at the hotel under her fake name and more or less prepare for her sister’s arrival before Dallas stepped foot in LaGuardia. She claimed the bed by the door, leaving the high-rise window view for Dallas, and hid a gun and some chloroform under the ledge in case somebody tracked her down. Brooklyn was always prepared to be attacked, and she wasn’t leaving her sister’s life up to chance.

She changed into an old t-shirt and jeans, pulling her mahogany hair in a long French braid. If she looked even slightly respectable or sexy, Dallas would drag her to the clubs and Brooklyn wasn’t ready for that on their first night. She tied the bottom of her shirt into a knot, deciding not to look like a complete slob.

Her ringer blared and she snapped her head up, seeing her charging phone ringing near the clock. “Shit!” She yelped as she grabbed it, realizing Dallas was supposed to be arriving in twenty minutes, “Hello?”

“Hey! Plane landed early, are you here?”

“Umm, not exactly.” Brooklyn grimaced as she unplugged her phone and grabbed her wallet, “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just, stay there, I’ll come get you.”

Dallas huffed and Brooklyn could hear the chattering of people on the other side of the line, “I can take a cab to you, it isn’t a big deal!” She yelled back at Brooklyn, somehow thinking that her older sister couldn’t hear her through the receiver, “Where’s the hotel? I’ll meet you there!”

Brooklyn pursed her lips and looked down at Times Square, considering this, “That’s okay. I’ll come to you.”

“That’ll take twice as much time! I’m a big girl, I can handle a taxi.”

“Just be careful okay. Sit in the back. Pull up a map on your phone so you can see where the driver is taking you and if anything seems weird call me, okay?” Brooklyn chattered as she sighed and leaned against a light pole, watching the pedestrians pass, “Dee, you hear me?”

“Yes, I hear you!” She groaned loudly, “I’m an adult, I can take a cab. Send me the address of the hotel and I’ll see you soon! We’re going out tonight, right?”

Brooklyn looked down at her worn shirt and jeans, knowing her plan would have worked perfectly, had she actually gotten to the airport on time, “Yeah, sure.”

“Great! I’m already wearing my clubbing dress. See you soon, byyyeee.”

After hanging up and sending over the address to the Times Square hotel, Brooklyn sighed and decided to text Steve.

_You call that woman from the park yet?_

She quickly put her phone back in her pocket and started back to the hotel room to change. Brooklyn wasn’t expecting to hear from Steve immediately, but she did. He’d messaged her back before she even reached the elevator and she sighed loudly at his response.

_I told you, I’m not interested._

Brooklyn clenched her jaw and stormed out of the elevator. Steve was so damn stubborn, and Brooklyn just wanted him to be happy and loved, but the big oaf just wanted what he couldn’t have. For some stupid reason he wanted somebody who understood him and liked him for who he was, when what he really needed was to get laid.

One of the biggest regrets of Brooklyn’s time at the Retreat was that she didn’t convince Steve to sleep with her. It would have solved a lot of problems. He would have gotten his feelings for her out of his system. He would have loosened up a little bit, lowered his standards a bit, and Brooklyn could have had sex with a super soldier.

It wasn’t exactly a bucket list item, but it was something she’d dreamt about since before Steve Rogers was found in the ice. Although Steve would be a better time. The other super soldier she had access to was a bit of a loose cannon.

She changed into a backless skater dress that had a big bow tied around the back of her neck to keep it up. She kept her tennis shoes on, not in the mood to run around and get stepped on all night in high heels. It wasn’t like she could reach Dallas’s towering five-foot ten height anyway.

Brooklyn sat on the bed and turned on the television, letting the news of Stark Tower’s imminent opening waste the time until she got a text from Dallas asking what room they were in.

She breathed in slowly through her nose, blowing the air out through her mouth as she stood and smoothed down the velvet dress in preparation of Dallas’s arrival. When the knock came, Brooklyn steeled her nerves, knowing two years was too long to go without seeing her sister, but SHIELD kept her busy.

Dallas dropped her bag and squealed as she surged forward to grab Brooklyn in a tight hug, “Oh my _gosh_ , I can’t believe how long it’s been! You look so good; your hair is gorgeous! And that dress, oh my gosh, can we go shopping?”

“Nice to see you too.” Brooklyn said as she patted Dallas on the back, “How was your flight?”

“Long as _hell_ , I’m ready for a stiff drink and a stiff dick if I’m lucky.”

“Yeah, no, that’s not happening. How about dinner?” Brooklyn suggested and Dallas sighed. Brooklyn grabbed her sister’s suitcase and pulled it into the room, dragging the heavy thing to the window bed before turning around and taking in her sister’s dress, “I’m not letting you anywhere near men in _that_.”

Dallas looked down and gestured to her cutout bodycon dress that stopped at her upper thigh and was missing a chunk of fabric just under her breasts, “What’s wrong with this?”

“This is Manhattan, not LA, people actually wear clothes, not bikinis.” Brooklyn grumbled as she secretly wished she were as tall and voluptuous as her little sister. Dallas didn’t have Brooklyn’s sharp features and toned body, but she had long legs and a thousand wat smile that she wore with confidence Brooklyn couldn’t muster outside of work. It was easy to be confident when you were pretending to be somebody else.

“Fine. I’ll change.” Dallas groaned as she unzipped her suitcase to pull out a longer red dress with a high neck and sheer sleeves, “Is this prude enough for you?”

“I’ll leave the hotel with you, so yes.”

“You’re no fun.”

Brooklyn shrugged as her sister went to change and freshen up her makeup. She pulled out her phone, wanting to respond to Steve, but knowing if she pushed him too far, he wouldn’t want to talk to her at all. She twisted her mouth and tapped out a message, considering whether or not she should send it.

_You should be more open to options. You deserve to be happy._

“Is there a reason you’re trying to push the guy you like into someone else’s arms?”

“Jesus!” Brooklyn gasped as she whipped around to see Dallas looming over her, “What the hell?”

“Yeah, what the hell? Isn’t this the Steve you hang out with all the time? Maybe he’s interested in you.”

“He’s not.” Brooklyn deadpanned as she deleted the message and shoved her phone into her bra, “We’re just friends. I just want him to be happy.”

“Yeah, but maybe he’d be happy with you.” Dallas suggested dully and Brooklyn huffed and rolled her eyes, “Is he cute? Do you have a picture?”

“No, I don’t, you’ll want to date him.” Brooklyn teased, but she could see that Dallas wasn’t taking no for an answer, “Seriously, he’s just a good friend.”

“Well, how about we go out for drinks, and maybe we can find some nice friends to hang out with us. In a public place.” Dallas added when Brooklyn shot her a warning look. “Nothing helps get over the guy you don’t have feelings for like finding a nice, new man who can buy you a drink. Maybe several.”

“Yeah, sure, okay.” Brooklyn grumbled as she allowed Dallas to tug her out of the hotel room for a night out in Manhattan.

Had Brooklyn realized her time with her sister would be cut so short, she would have stood her ground about not staying out all night when Dallas first arrived. They’d slept all morning, and looked at apartments all afternoon, and they were sitting down for dinner at Roxy’s when Brooklyn got the call from Coulson.

“We need to bring you in.”

“I’m on vacation.” Brooklyn answered as she shoved an onion ring into her mouth.

Coulson sighed before adding, “This is top priority. We’re taking out the helicarrier and its all hands-on deck. Anyone combat trained is required on site.”

Brooklyn looked to Dallas, then excused herself for a moment to speak to Coulson away, “Seriously? Fury told me I could have this week off! My boyfriend is here.”

“Well, tell him you have to go out of town on emergency business. We’ll brief you when you get here. 0600 hours. Don’t be late.”

“Coulson, please-”

The agent hung up and Brooklyn groaned loudly as she threw her head back against the wall. She fumbled with her phone, wondering what could be so important that they were calling everyone in.

Everyone.

She shook away the idea of the Avengers Initiative and shuffled back to Dallas, plopping into the seat with a heavy sigh, “So. Bad news.”

Dallas melted in front of her, disappointment washing over her features like a waterfall, “Bee, please! I came all this way to spend time with you!”

“It’s an emergency work trip.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know. Hopefully just a day or two. You can keep looking at apartments and I’ll try and be back by this weekend.” Brooklyn told her little sister. Dallas responded by draining her beer and setting down the glass a little too harshly. “Dee, I’m sorry. It’s important.”

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning. I’ll be gone before you get up.”

Dallas nodded slowly as she took in the information, staring past Brooklyn’s head, “Okay. I understand.”

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Brooklyn said as she grabbed her sister’s hands, “When I get back, we’ll have some real fun.”

“Can I meet Steve?”

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes, “Maybe. Leaning towards no.”

Six A.M. saw Brooklyn Hayes inside the New York SHIELD base amongst the biggest mess she’d ever seen. Every agent around was hustling about, preparing to leave. The PA system was blaring the message “All SHIELD agents report to the roof for immediate extraction.”

She sighed and followed directions, meeting Jasmine on the roof as they received their information packets while waiting for a quinjet to take them to the helicarrier already in the Atlantic. All she wanted was a few days off to spend with her sister. It reminded Brooklyn of why she joined Hydra- SHIELD didn’t care about the soldiers, just that the war was won. They didn’t care what happened to Brooklyn, her family, or her friends. It was only a matter of time before SHIELD fell to something bigger and better.

Brooklyn was assigned to the bridge. Her job was to make sure the helicarrier was running smoothly and keep a close eye out on the radar for any potential threats. Her focus came crashing down approximately ten minutes after they took to the sky when Steve’s voice cut through the chatter, “Brooke- Agent Hayes?”

She shot to her feet as all of her coworkers turned to her expectedly. She gazed at Steve, feeling her stomach drop at the realization that everything she’d done to keep him off of Hydra’s radar was for nothing because he was here now. “Hello, Captain Rogers.” She said casually, trying to shake off the sadness overtaking her. He gazed at her with so much excitement and adoration that her breath was snatched away. She forced herself back to work, swallowing to will her cheeks back to their normal color.

Suddenly, Brooklyn shifted and realized Steve was standing beside her, taking all of the air out of her lungs, “Can I help you?”

“I thought you were with your boyfriend?” Steve asked loudly and Brooklyn’s cheeks turned even more red as she crossed her arms. She glared up at Fury, snarling, “Well, unfortunately crazy demi-gods have no respect for my love life, so here I am.”

Steve looked surprisingly happy and Brooklyn was annoyed that he was happy she was here, but then she remembered that he was in love with her, and he thought this meant he had her instead of her boyfriend. “I’m sorry.” He finally got out, and Brooklyn just shook her head.

“No, you’re not. We were going to see a show tonight. Have a nice dinner. I’m disappointed.”

That bothered Steve. His excitement died immediately and true remorse took it’s place, “Is there anything I can do to fix this?”

“Find Loki, so I can go back to what I was doing.” Brooklyn snapped. She wanted Steve to leave. She wanted him to stay away from the Avengers and Loki and Hydra and her. She just wanted Captain America to go the fuck away.

She sat back at her console and began testing the engines to make sure they were working at optimum capacity. Steve lingered for a moment longer before leaving, and Brooklyn could finally breathe without the soldier hogging her space. She pulled out her phone and sent her sister a text, telling her she’d arrived at her destination and to send photos from the apartments she was looking at.

A rapid beeping emanated from the opposite side of the bridge and Brooklyn sucked in a sharp breath, looking over her shoulder when she heard Agent Sitwell say they had a hit on Loki.

“Agent Hayes, please escort Captain Rogers to his uniform.”

Brooklyn stood in a daze at Fury’s words, nodding to herself as panic overtook her. “Yes, Sir.”

She gestured towards the doors and Steve followed like a puppy, staying behind her to give her space. When they reached the room his suit was held in though, Brooklyn couldn’t ignore him any longer, “How are you?”

“Nervous. Agent Coulson said they made me a new uniform.”

Brooklyn snorted, knowing Steve wouldn’t like the new look, but he’d never tell Coulson or Fury that. Steve wouldn’t complain about the hard work that went into bringing him to the 21st Century, even if he looked like he belonged in a circus instead of fighting a demi-god.

When Steve saw it though, Brooklyn saw something shift within him. The quiet, sweet man she’d spent time with at the Retreat was replaced by the Captain America she’d seen in the film reels. Stoic, bold, and focused as he gazed beyond the uniform at his shield. Brooklyn realized he hadn’t seen it since 1945.

“What do you think?”

“It’s different.” Steve said as he looked down at Brooklyn.

She wanted to see him in that uniform so damn badly, but Brooklyn knew time was of the essence and she couldn’t be the reason he wasted it, “I’ll leave you to change.”

“Wait!” Steve exclaimed as she turned to leave, causing her to freeze in place. She clamped down her jaw and waited for Steve to speak, “I know I shouldn’t ask this, but would you stay and help me get ready?”

Brooklyn’s stomach leapt into her throat as she quickly imagined Steve in nothing, but his underwear and she blurted, “You want me to help you change?”

“I want you to help me get ready. I want you to walk me through what’s going to happen.” Steve said sternly and Brooklyn clasped her hands in front of herself, nodding eagerly.

She mumbled something that her mind couldn’t keep up with, but she scurried past Steve to grab his pants and his undershirt as she breathed slowly through her nose, “If you can handle the pants and the undershirt, I’ll help you with the rest.”

Steve nodded at her directions as she walked towards the door, pressing her hand to the wall to ground herself as she heard Steve changing behind her. She wanted to turn around so damn badly, but she knew better than to tease herself like that.

“I’m sorry today isn’t going as planned. We’ll fix this and you can go back to…”

Brooklyn panicked, not having given Steve a name of her fictional beu. “Mason,” she blurted and stared wide eyed at the wall.

_Mason? Like the gay SHIELD agent Mason?_

_“_ Mason. You met him in Phoenix?”

“I did.” Brooklyn said simply, wishing she had a boyfriend somewhere out there that she could picture to flush away the mental images of what was happening behind her.

“Is he nice?”

Brooklyn snorted and turned her head before catching herself and stopping before she could see him, “No, he’s an ass, that’s why I’m with him.”

“Really?” Steve asked sincerely, causing Brooklyn to growl, “No. Not really, look, can we not talk about this now?” She asked as she whipped around, seeing Steve had unbuttoned his checkered shirt and his bare chest was peeking through. Brooklyn was practically salivating at the sight of his cut abs beneath the thin fabric and it took her a moment too long to realize she was staring before she turned back around and stared at the ceiling, praying that Steve hadn’t realized how _hungry_ she looked. “Can you hurry up? The fate of humanity and my love life is at stake.”

Steve finally got his undershirt on and Brooklyn was safe to turn around. They chatted about his uniform as she helped him get it on, but Steve just couldn’t let the Mason thing go.

“So, this Mason guy.”

Brooklyn carefully attached the suit together as she grumbled, “What about him?”

“Is he- do you, uh, do the two of you-” Steve stammered and Brooklyn’s cheeks burned so red she could feel the heat.

“I need you to stop talking. We’re not having this conversation.” She spat as she whipped around to grab his cowl, wanting to beat him within an inch of his life for trying to ask about her sex life. She didn’t have a sex life, she had a double life, and she was trying to not get him killed, despite his best efforts.

“Does he treat you well?”

Of course, Steve would worry about how she was treated. Brooklyn should have told him that nobody could treat her as well as he did, but she decided to play along, “Yes, he treats me very well.”

“He respects you?” Steve pressed and Brooklyn shook her head in exasperation.

“Steve.”

“Brooklyn.” He teased back and she gazed up at him from where she knelt by his feet to help him into his boots. Finally, he was ready to go, “I don’t think I can do this.” He mumbled as he stood, and turned to Brooklyn, causing her whole body to heat up at the sight of him in his uniform. He raised his chin bravely and put his hands on his hips, “How do I look?”

She couldn’t help but smile as she looked him over, suddenly realizing what was wrong about the look, “It’s missing something.” Brooklyn stood and went to the case, wondering what the shield would feel like against her skin. She’d read about the famous shield, she’s seen photos and film reels, but here it was before her. It was newly painted and buffed and Brooklyn wanted to see Steve with it. She swallowed hard and grabbed the disc off the wall, gasping a little at how light it was. “May I?”

Steve nodded and offered his left arm for Brooklyn to slide the straps over his forearm. It fit like an old glove, and Steve gazed at the weapon like an old friend he thought he’d never see again. “Thank you.”

“Now you’re ready.” Brooklyn said breathlessly before she shook her head violently to come back to reality. “Let’s get moving. We don’t have any more time.”

Brooklyn was ready to let Steve go until he and Natasha were powerwalking to the quinjet without her. Without thinking, she grabbed onto Natasha’s arm and pulled her back without a word.

Nat stared down Brooklyn, then told Steve to wait for her on the jet. Once he was gone, Brooklyn was met with a severe stare from the Black Widow, “Let me guess, you want to come?”

“What? Me? No, no…” Brooklyn stammered as she watched Steve climb into the jet, “No, I just wanted to tell you to take care of him. He’s a good guy.”

“Uh huh.” Natasha said with a smirk, “You know, I need a second pilot. Think you’re up for the task? Then you can make sure he’s taken care of yourself, since you’re so worried about him.”

“I’m not worried about Captain America.”

“Then why else would you want to make sure he’s taken care of?” Natasha pressed sweetly, “Thought you had a boyfriend back home?”

“I do, but Steve was my asset for a while, and I care about his wellbeing. As his former handler.”

“He doesn’t need a handler. He’s a grown-ass man, but the offer to come still stands. You in or not?”

Natasha crossed her arms and looked over her shoulder at the jet as Brooklyn bit the inside of her lip, desperately trying to figure out what she _should_ do, “Alright. I’m coming.”

The Black Widow smiled knowingly at her response, “Great. Let’s go to Germany.”

Brooklyn didn’t say anything to Steve as she got on the jet, instead choosing to take her place in the co-pilot’s chair and start up the jet while Steve spoke to Natasha. She was comfortable with the silence until Natasha started prying about her love life.

“So, Hayes, rumor on the street is you weren’t supposed to be working this week. Something about a boyfriend?”

Brooklyn shot Romanoff a dirty look because Natasha knew she had a boyfriend, “Yeah. That was supposed to be confidential.”

“Word travels fast.” Natasha said casually with a wink.

“Who did you hear it from?” Brooklyn snapped, wondering why people were gossiping about her and if SHIELD had realized there wasn’t any boyfriend.

“Oh, Rogers back there, he isn’t quiet.” Natasha said loudly and Brooklyn sighed, realizing she was right. Steve had made quite a show on the bridge of cornering her and asking about her boy back home. “This guy got a name.”

“Mason.” Brooklyn mumbled, knowing she couldn’t change his name now or Steve would realize something was up.

“Mason who?”

“None of your business, Romanoff!” She growled back and cleared her throat, looking over her shoulder at Steve, “Listen, if anyone needs help with their love life, it’s Steve. I’ve been trying to get him to call this lady we met in Central Park, but he’s chicken.”

“I’m not interested. I don’t know anything about her.” Steve answered and Brooklyn called back, “That’s how you get to know people, you go out with them!”

“You two are like a married couple. You should just date each other.” Natasha suggested and Brooklyn had to physically restrain herself from choking the Black Widow.

She forced an uncomfortable laugh that Natasha clearly saw right through, “Steve and I? Really? He’s like a brother to me. I care about him, I love him, but I don’t think we’d be a good match. At least… not right now.” She added quietly, knowing Steve would probably hear, but she couldn’t lie to herself like that.

“Hmm,” Natasha said with a bop of her head, then leaned over and whispered in Russian, “Парня нет. Вы влюблены в Стива.”

_There is no boyfriend. You’re in love with Steve._

Brooklyn looked at Steve in terror, making sure he didn’t understand what Romanoff said. He seemed aloof so she turned to Natasha and shook her head firmly, telling the assassin that she was way off base.

“Everything okay here?”

“We’re fine, Steve. Get off my dick!”

Brooklyn blinked rapidly as she stared at the controls, chastising herself for speaking without thinking. Natasha was fighting back a laugh and Steve was staring at her in complete shock. Brooklyn just needed some space. She just needed to finish this shit show, get back to Dallas, and move back to D.C. away from Steve Rogers.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, this chapter is a beast, but it's one of my favorites! I hope you enjoy it!

"If I don't get Loki, you can't go back to Mason."

That's what Steve Rogers said to Brooklyn before throwing himself out of the back of a plane to fight with a couple of demi-gods and Iron Man. Brooklyn hadn't expected that level of selflessness, even from Captain America. She'd stood there in stunned silence as he jumped headfirst, unable to speak until Romanoff called back to her to take a seat so they could land nearby.

Brooklyn would be the death of Steve, and yet his sole mission in life seemed to be making her happy and it was driving her mad. He was so damn _good_ , and Brooklyn knew that she'd break his heart someday if he lived long enough to realize she was Hydra. A small sliver of her wished he'd been killed by the God of Thunder, but she knew that was a lie.

When Steve scaled the mountain top to where they were apprehending Loki, Brooklyn lost it. "I can't believe you did that!" She yelled as she punched Steve in the side, pushing him closer to the edge. "I told you not to."

"I told you I had to, so…"

"You scared me. You could have died." Brooklyn snapped back after pushing him towards the rocks again. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she struggled to catch her breath, too scared of losing the man in front of her to register that she didn't have as much control over the situation as she should have.

After a moment she straightened up as Steve passed her, going to speak with the other Avengers, but Brooklyn wasn't having it, "I wasn't talking about diving out of the plane. Stop ignoring me." She spat as Steve restrained Loki to the seat. She eyed the God of Mischief nervously, feeling her skin crawl as he studied her with a smirk.

"You got something to say?" Steve barked at the god, but Loki just smiled and told him no.

He may have had no words, but Brooklyn could tell Loki was having plenty of thoughts, and she had a sneaking suspicion they had to do with her and Steve.

Needing some space, Brooklyn moved to the other side of the jet so she could get a grip on herself in private. She wasn't used to having so many people around all the time. She could focus for the duration of her mission, but then she needed time to release, preferably alone. The tears were perched at the corners of her eyes, waiting to spill out if she gave in to the fears that haunted her.

"I'm not going to apologize for doing my job."

Brooklyn sniffled, itching the underside of her nose before turning to look up at Steve, "He could have killed you. He could have literally crushed you beneath your shield, and you didn't even flinch. I was so scared. I thought you were going to die."

The weight of her words seemed to slide right off of Steve, but Brooklyn realized that Captain America had become a problem. He'd become her weakness, and would lead to her destruction if she didn't get a hold of herself, "I messed up. I should have never asked to be your handler."

"Why?" Steve croaked and Brooklyn hated herself for being so vulnerable with the soldier. She glared at him, needing him to know that she was bitter about what he'd done to her normally cold heart, "Because now I have a weakness. If you died, I don't know what I'd do."

Steve stood up straighter and snorted, "Gosh, get off my dick, Hayes."

Brooklyn couldn't keep her jaw from falling at his crude words, but any fear had been driven away by the mocking expression on his face. "What? Do you have something to say?"

_Can't get off something I haven't gotten on? I think about riding you every night?_

"I have a lot of things to say, but with your soft disposition, you'd be appalled." Brooklyn teased back, trying to fight back the fantasy of straddling Steve's dick until she couldn't feel her legs. She blinked quickly, beaming up at Steve as she inhaled sharply, "Well played Rogers. Didn't think you had it in you."

Brooklyn looked over her shoulder one last time before strapping herself in beside Natasha, trying desperately to hide her smirk.

"Вы без ума от него." Natasha murmured in Russian, and Brooklyn smiled softly to herself as she looked through the clearing clouds.

"Ты можешь меня винить?" Brooklyn purred as she spared a quick glance over her shoulder at Steve.

Natasha chuckled and shook her head, "No, I don't blame you at all."

When they landed the quinjet on the helicarrier, Maria Hill was there to meet them. She told Steve and Thor to head to the bridge, but grabbed Brooklyn's forearm and told her, "Not you."

Brooklyn nodded a little, looking over at the others, "May I take some time to rest?"

"You can do whatever you want, as long as you aren't a distraction for Captain Rogers."

"Listen, Fury sent me to help him get ready. That wasn't me-"

"Doesn't matter. Focus up. This is bigger than your crush." Hill answered before turning and walking away.

Brooklyn sighed, not too upset about being able to go call Dallas and get some room to breathe without Steve's intense presence sucking the life out of her. Nobody else was fazed by the super soldier, but when he was around, nobody else existed for Brooklyn.

"Everything okay?" He asked gently once Hill was out of earshot.

"Yeah, probably. I'm going to try and sneak off for a few minutes. I have a call to make." Brooklyn said quietly, not wanting to seem too eager to get away.

"Mason?"

Steve's voice was so gut wrenchingly sad. Brooklyn sighed as she explained that 'Mason' believed she worked for the American Embassy. Dallas had believed that for the past seven years, basically since Brooklyn got out of the academy. Even to this day, Brooklyn couldn't make up a verifiable excuse for her absence in her sister's life, but Dallas seemed to take it in stride and was proud that Brooklyn was doing something so important.

"So, you're lying to him?" Steve asked, "Your relationship is built on a fake life."

"No, our relationship is built on mutual respect and care for one another. My job is none of his business. When I'm there, I'm all his. Nobody can know I'm a SHIELD agent. It would put them in danger."

_Hydra wouldn't think twice about killing Dallas if she knew…_

Steve looked sad, and Brooklyn didn't want his pity. She started to put up her walls as Steve whined, "But they'll never know who you really are-"

"What do you suggest I do? Date somebody here?" Brooklyn snapped, fully aware of what he would think.

_Date you?_

"I can't date somebody from SHIELD, we die off too easily. Agents are just bodies borrowing time amongst the living in the name of what's right. Eventually, we all wind up dead, and we leave behind everyone we love. Could you imagine loving someone who you're scared won't see tomorrow?"

_Don't you understand this is why I can't be with you? Because you're going to die._

Brooklyn could feel her legs shaking, wanting to tell Steve how highly she thought of him and how much she cared about him and that she couldn't support him rushing into a fight that he couldn't win. If Loki didn't kill Steve, Hydra would.

They both looked up as Maria Hill called Steve's name, and he mumbled, "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Could you put this away for me?" Steve said as he held out his arm bearing his shield.

"I can do it." Brooklyn murmured as she carefully slid the shield from his arm, holding it delicately despite it being the strongest metal on Earth. She clutched it to her chest as Steve walked away.

If admitting that she could never date one of her coworkers didn't push Steve away, realizing that SHIELD was using Hydra weapons and Brooklyn didn't tell him did.

Steve stormed towards Banner's lab with the weapon in his hand, wielding the heavy thing like it was a feather. It made Brooklyn nauseous to see Steve so bitter and cold. He looked _dangerous_ for the first time. This was Captain America, the man who slaughtered Hydra until they were all dead or captured and his fury was now aimed at her and the organization she worked for.

The worst part wasn't that he'd realized Brooklyn's lies, it was that he thought she didn't like him because she knew him. He might as well have cut her heart out and stomped on it when he told her she wouldn't give him the time of day because she knew his personality. It both exasperated and destroyed Brooklyn, but there were more important things to worry about than Steve's hurt feelings.

"Steve, let me explain." Brooklyn said as she grabbed Steve bicep, but he ripped it away and turned on her fast enough to make her stumble backwards. She'd faced some terrifying men and women in the past ten years, but nothing compared to having Captain America's stony gaze piercing through her.

She tried to grab Steve again, trusting him to not hurt her despite how angry he was, but he turned around and muttered deeply, "If you touch me again, I'll break your hand."

Brooklyn trembled as she pulled her arm away, seeing she'd gone too far this time. He'd forgiven her for too much and she couldn't ask him to forgive her for this.

"Agent Hayes, I'm going to need you to remove yourself from the situation." Director Fury ordered Brooklyn, pulling her attention away from Steve for the first time since they'd entered the lab. "In fact, go back to New York. You're nothing but a distraction and a nuisance."

Distraction and nuisance? Since when was Brooklyn Hayes unwelcome? When did she become a joke? Maybe Jasmine was right, she should have killed Steve Rogers back at the Retreat and saved herself the trouble, because now she'd lost the respect of Nick Fury. Everything she'd worked for was crashing down because she'd wanted to save this aggravating, old-fashioned asshole so he could live a little longer. All Captain America had done was cause problems and uproot Brooklyn's life, and she was done.

"You know what, I'm done giving you chances, you piece of shit." She turned to Steve, her jaw so tight it hurt, "Get your head out of your self-righteous ass and realize that sometimes life isn't black and white." She glared over at Fury and Romanoff before adding, "I'm going home."

Brooklyn stormed out of the lab towards the barracks, needing to pack up what few things she had before taking one of the quinjet back to New York. Maybe she'd tell Dallas what she was. Maybe she'd ask her sister to carve the tracker out of her neck so she could run away and live her own life.

If she did that though, Hydra would use Dallas to find her. They'd always find her, one way or another. If they killed Dallas, that would be on Brooklyn. Hydra owned Brooklyn Hayes, and that was her mistake that she had to live with.

She'd only made it halfway to the barracks when she felt an explosion shake the helicarrier. Brooklyn whipped around, seeing smoke from the direction she'd come from.

"Coulson, initiate official lockdown in the detention section. Hayes, if you're on comms, make your way there as back up."

"Yes, Sir." Brooklyn answered back robotically, not even considering pretending not to hear Fury's orders. She took off sprinting towards the detention center, passing agents running to their emergency stations.

"Hayes?" Jasmine called as they passed, stopping in the hall to watch Brooklyn run.

"I'm heading to the detention center!" Brooklyn called back as she slid to a stop, pressing her hand to the pad to open up the door to the center of the carrier.

As the panel slid to let her enter, Brooklyn came face to face with Loki outside of the glass cell. She swallowed and took a step forward, looking to the side and seeing a SHIELD agent standing by the controls.

"You let him out?" Brooklyn hissed, but Loki just laughed and surged forward as the agent grabbed Brooklyn's arms. He held his scepter up to Brooklyn and she squirmed, pulling as far away as possible as the blue glowed against her olive skin, "What do you want with me?"

"I want to kill you." Loki said simply as he grabbed Brooklyn by the neck and picked her up. She grabbed his bony hand as she tried to kick him, but he was too strong and held her away easily, "Imagine the look on Captain America's face when he realizes you're gone. His precious handler."

He walked Brooklyn up to the cell and dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground. She scrambled back, staying low but getting her feet under her as she looked up at the god, "How do you know that?"

"Barton didn't know much about you, but he was very helpful filling in the blanks about the others. Agent Johnson told me you asked to be his handler, but it was Agent Thomas, I think, who was able to explain why."

Brooklyn watched as Loki paced in front of her, taunting her as the Hulk's roar echoed through the detention unit. She didn't need to waste time. If Loki was going to kill her, she wanted him to get it over with, "What are you waiting for?"

"For company." Loki hummed as he continued to block the entrance to the cell. "You know what Agent Thomas told me?"

"I don't really care."

"He told me that you're a double agent, and that's why you asked to be the soldier's handler." She swallowed when Loki's smile broadened, seeing he'd struck a nerve, "What would your precious Captain think if he knew you were always planning on killing him?"

"Please don't-"

Suddenly, Loki split in two, sending one apparition away and leaving the other to guard the entrance to the cell. Brooklyn watched in terror as Thor appeared in the doorway, crying out when he thought his brother was escaping.

Thor charged forward as Loki prepared to fight, but Thor flew right through and crashed onto the floor in front of Brooklyn, standing quickly to face Loki as he stood outside the cell with his hands behind his back. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

"Shit!" Brooklyn said as she sprinted forward to join Thor at the glass, "Let us out!"

Thor slammed his hammer against the glass, cracking it but causing the cell to tremble. Brooklyn steadied herself against the side, staring at him wide eyed as he realized what was about to happen. Loki opened up the panel below and the wind began to wisp around the cell. The sight of the ground thousands of feet below made Brooklyn's stomach clench. It seemed like a terrible way to die.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

"Please don't!" Brooklyn screamed, pounding her fists against the glass, and causing the cell to shift again. Thor grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her away, shoving her behind him as he faced off against his brother.

Before Thor could figure out how to escape, Coulson appeared wielding one of the Phase 2 weapons, "Move away, please." Coulson spared a glance at Brooklyn and Thor, then looked back to Loki, "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

Coulson fired up the weapon, but suddenly Loki's scepter speared through his chest, knocking him to the ground. Thor yelled as Brooklyn's legs gave out, but she was struck by the realization that this is what Hydra would do. Take out Fury's band of believers one by one until they were ready to reveal themselves to the world. With any luck, they'd never have to, and they could live in SHIELDS shadow forever.

Loki's hand hovered over the release button, and Thor stepped back as he looked down at the Earth below. Brooklyn snapped her head up and punched the glass moments before Loki hit the button and sent them hurtling towards the ground.

Brooklyn's feet left the ground as they plummeted to their death. Thor grabbed hold of her and she wrapped her arms around his chest as he got his footing against the side of the glass, situating himself before flying forward and smashing the glass moments before the cell crashed against the rocks.

The God of Thunder lost his grip on the agent and she went flying through the air, sliding against the grass as the dust clouded overhead. She coughed and pushed herself onto her elbows, trying to catch her breath. Brooklyn laid her head back down and closed her eyes as she counted to ten, trying to focus past the pounding in her brain.

Considering the helicarrier hadn't crashed down on top of them, Brooklyn assumed they'd fixed the engine and were still in the air. She'd barely seen what was happening. She'd heard two engines were down. She heard the Hulk roar. She didn't know what happened to the Avengers; what had happened to Steve.

"Director Fury?" She groaned into her comm, "Do you copy? Does anybody copy?"

There was nothing but silence from her comm, so she pulled it out and discarded it, huffing as she sat up and looked around at the shattered glass and remnants of the cell strong enough to contain the Hulk. Had Thor not been tricked into joining her, Loki would have killed her like he planned.

"Thor?" Brooklyn called, grabbing her throat when it barely came out as a squeak. She cleared her throat and coughed, calling louder, "Thor?"

She stumbled to her feet, throwing out her arms to get her balance as she looked towards the trees, seeing the God of Thunder reaching down for his hammer. Taking a tentative step forward, Brooklyn tilted her head to get a look at his disappointed face, "You okay?"

"Son of Coul is dead because of my brother's vengeance. I should not have been distracted by the humans' petty arguments." Thor studied her for a moment, then carefully grabbed her side, "You're hurt."

Brooklyn looked down to her right rib cage and realized that a chunk of glass was sticking out of her uniform. "Shit." She muttered and unzipped the SHIELD uniform so she could get a closer look. "Barely pierced the skin. I'll be fine." She stripped out of the rest of her uniform, discarding it to the side before turning to Thor in her undershorts and tank top. He had, as she expected, a questioning look, "There's somebody back in New York who can't know what I am."

"We have bigger problems. Loki means to rule your world. If he brings his army, there is no way your people will survive."

"Where will he go?" Brooklyn asked sharply, but Thor just hung his head and stared at the spring grass. She pulled her phone out of her sports bra, seeing it was already seven-thirty. Her battery was at ten percent. She could call Dallas and meet her in Manhattan, or she could try to get a hold of Fury, or Steve, but she couldn't do both.

"I don't know."

"Try harder, Thor, where will he go? You found him on the quinjet, how will we find him again?" Brooklyn pressed impatiently, but he didn't answer. After a moment of waiting, she groaned loudly, "Fine. I'm going back to Manhattan. I need to check on-" She paused and Thor looked up curiously. Brooklyn sighed, "my sister."

Thor nodded, placing his hands on his hips and taking a deep breath, "I was once close with my brother."

"That's great, so can I get a lift back to New York?" Brooklyn snapped and Thor grinned in response.

"Very well." Thor raised his hammer to the sky and lighting struck the god, lighting him up and causing metal scales to cover his arms. Brooklyn jumped back and watched in awe as her smile grew, until he turned to face her. His long, red cape swished around him in the breeze, making him look every bit the god he was.

"Wow. Impressive." Brooklyn breathed out, clearing her throat, and scratching her scalp, "Really cool."

"I won't tell the Captain." Thor said with a wink.

Brooklyn blanched and shook her head rapidly, laughing, "Oh, Steve and me? No, no there's nothing there…" She trailed off, staring at the ground and wondering if Steve was still alive. The last thing she'd called him was a piece of shit and that she was done giving him chances. If Brooklyn had one more chance, she'd tell Steve she loved him.

Thor held out his arm for Brooklyn to take and she held him tightly, trying not to blush as he wound his hand around her waist and told her to hang on tight before soaring upward into the sky.

When Thor landed in the middle of Times Square, everyone and their brother turned to see who had fallen from the sky. Brooklyn ignored the gasps of bystanders as she stood in her booty-shorts and tank top, "Thanks." She told the demi-god, holding onto his metal-clad arm to steady herself as she got her bearings, but before she could start towards the hotel, a flash of blue light erupted from the clouds to the top of one of the buildings. "What the hell?"

"Loki." Thor murmured and Brooklyn pulled her cell phone out of her bra, quickly dialing Dallas as Thor left to find his brother.

"Dee? Dee, where are you?" Brooklyn asked when her sister answered.

"In the hotel? Why? Where are you? Are you back?"

Suddenly, small figures began to fly down from the swirling portal in the sky. Brooklyn's eyes widened as she understood that Loki's alien army was about to descend on Manhattan, "Hey, how about you meet me in the lobby, okay? Somethings happening."

"What kind of something?"

"Can you see Stark Tower?" Brooklyn's jaw quivered as the figures grew closer to the ground and disappeared behind the buildings. "Dee?" She looked down and saw the call had dropped moments before several aliens swooped towards Broadway.

She sprinted barefoot into the lobby of her hotel, looking around at the panicked tourists who leaned against the windows to get a better look at the alien invasion. Brooklyn caught a glimpse of a woman on the phone with a gym bag talking about what she was seeing. While the woman was distracted, Brooklyn carefully unzipped the side of the duffel and removed the woman's tennis shoes, finding them a little big, but they'd be better than running barefoot.

Screams echoed from the outside streets. Several of the aliens launched themselves from their flying machines and aimed their weapons at the pedestrians threateningly. One of them seemed to notice the crowd in the hotel and blasted out the windows, causing glass to shatter everywhere and everyone to run away in terror.

"Brooklyn!" Dallas hissed and the older sister turned around and sprinted towards her, grabbing her by the mouth and pulling her down. The taller girl panted as they hid behind a couch, watching as a second alien came and waved their gun at the humans to lure them outside, "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." Brooklyn answered as she looked over her shoulder towards the deserted hallway. As she tugged on her borrowed tennis shoes, Dallas seemed to finally realize her sister wasn't wearing clothes, "It's a long story."

Dallas inhaled quickly and shrugged, "Looking forward to hearing it if we survive."

"We're gonna survive. Do exactly what I say, okay?" Brooklyn grabbed her sister's chin and turned it to face her, "Dallas, do you understand? I'm gonna get us out of here!"

"How?" Dallas whimpered as the shrieking cry of the aliens grew closer.

Brooklyn carefully leaned around the couch, seeing the aliens herding the hotel staff towards the front door. She narrowed her eyes on a wobbly lamp near the broken windows and pulled out the hair band holding her bun. She put her finger to her lips to tell Dallas to hush before kneeling over the couch and snapping the band at the lamp, causing it to shatter and distract the aliens.

"Go, now!" Brooklyn snapped as she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her towards the hallway to go deeper into the hotel. They passed by others who were hiding, but Brooklyn didn't stop until she reached the elevator.

"You want to go up to the room and hide?" Dallas asked, but Brooklyn knew if they went to the fortieth floor, they were sitting ducks. They had to stay on the ground where they could run and hide, not in a skyscraper that could be infiltrated or destroyed.

"No. Let's go out the back door. Head towards Stark Tower."

"You want to go _towards_ the alien invasion? Are you out of your mind?" Dallas hissed as her sister grabbed her wrist and continued to lead them towards Midtown. "Bee, what's going on?"

"It's a long story. I haven't been completely honest with you." Brooklyn admitted as they reached the door, finding 6th much quieter. Brooklyn tried to pull her sister, but Dallas dug her shoes into the concrete and refused to move. "Dee, not now, I'll explain-"

"No, we're about to die. Explain now."

"I'm a secret agent, okay?" Brooklyn yelped as a massive creature came into view and smashed into a building in the distance. "I work for the government, but not for the Embassy. I'm a spy with SHIELD. I got called away because we knew this might happen and we tried to stop it."

"Well, you fucking suck at your job!" Dallas shrieked as they darted across the street as a taxi came skidding towards them. Brooklyn was able to easily keep up with her taller sister, despite Dallas's blind sprint in the direction of Stark Tower.

"Thanks. It wasn't like it was completely my fault, Steve fucked it up pretty well, too."

"Steve?" Dallas skid to a stop when they reached the New York Public Library. Brooklyn grabbed her arm and pulled her down behind one of the lion statues. She held her hand over Dallas's mouth as several aliens flew by shooting the cars lining the street and causing them to flip. Once they were gone, Brooklyn lowered her hand and looked around to see if they could safely keep running, but Dallas had her mind on more important things, "So you work with Steve?"

"Yes. Kind of."

"Is he a spy?"

"Not really." Brooklyn answered thoughtlessly as she stood and motioned for Dallas to follow her.

Dallas followed her sister across the street, pausing when one of the massive flying aliens flew between the buildings up ahead, "But like, how was this his fault?"

"Because he's hardheaded and wouldn't listen to reason." Brooklyn snapped, but Dallas wasn't about to give up her questioning, so Brooklyn added, "I was an ass to him, and I hurt his feelings."

"Ughh, why are you so bad with men?" Dallas groaned and Brooklyn raised her brow curiously.

"You know nothing about a single one of my relationships."

"And whose fault is that?" Dallas snapped and Brooklyn turned around to face her. The younger woman sighed, gesturing around, "It took the end of the world for you to tell me who you really are. You know how much this sucks? I thought we were close, but I don't even know you."

"Dee, I did this to protect you."

"I feel really safe." Dallas mocked as she threw her arm toward Stark Tower, "I was twelve when you left. Do you have any idea how alone I felt? The girl with no parents whose sister graduated high school early to join a government internship program on the other side of the country." Dallas shoved her fingers through her short air, looking up at the sky in terror, "I just wanted to spend time with what little family I had left, but you never picked up the phone when I called.

Brooklyn looked up at the sound of another wave approaching, seeing the leviathan soaring overhead as hundreds of the aliens leapt from its side and slid down the skyscrapers around them. Dallas bolted towards the sidewalk and Brooklyn followed suit, sliding to a stop when several people came running out from a deli being chased.

They were pushed into the crowd, following them in their mad dash to safety until several of the aliens shot towards them, herding them into a two-story bank. "Great, was this part of your plan? To get captured?" Dallas said as she crossed her arms, glaring at her older sister while Brooklyn tried to find a way out.

She looked up when she realized there were several aliens on the balcony overhead aiming their weapons at the people, "If we can get under the ledge, we'll be out of the line of fire."

"And then what? We just wait until they get bored and kill us all?" Dallas snapped, lifting her chin defiantly, "You know, I took this residency so I could live closer to you. I thought maybe we could bond since you're between here and D.C., but clearly you have no intention of spending time with me."

"Dallas," Brooklyn said desperately as she grabbed her younger sister's arms, "You will never understand the lengths I've gone through to keep you safe. I've done horrible, terrible things to make sure nobody hurts you. I didn't want to burden you with my secrets. I'm sorry that you felt alone but know that I did everything for you."

Suddenly, everyone snapped their heads towards the ceiling as a metallic alarm began chirping, "They have a bomb."

Dallas started to back away, but Brooklyn surged forward when the aliens turned their attention away from the civilians and started blasting at someone on the upper level. Brooklyn strained to make out who their savior was, assuming it was someone from SHIELD or the Avengers until one of the aliens was thrown over the balcony to its death.

"Everyone, clear out!"

"Steve." Brooklyn gasped out, surging forward as her sister's arm grabbed her shoulder to pull her back. She turned back to Dallas, who's attention kept flying to the balcony, "I have to get up there."

"Who the hell _IS_ Steve?" Dallas yelped as the chirping grew faster and the bomb went off above them, causing glass to shatter and alien body parts to shower the people below.

Brooklyn shook in place for a moment before ripping herself away from her sister to flee the bank along with the other people. The moment she reached the outside world, she looked up at the shattered window, then to the dented in car below it.

Her heart began to race as she sprinted towards him, "Steve!" He pushed himself off of the car as the cops yelled at her to stay with the group, but she ignored them as she got closer, "Steve!"

He wobbled a little as he blinked slowly, not seeming to realize she was there until she grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look down at her. She felt the tears streaming from her eyes, but she wasn't about to let go of him to wipe them away.

"Brooke?" He said quietly as he placed his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. She pushed back his hair, quickly looking him over to see if he was okay, "I thought you were dead."

"I'm here. Are you okay?" She said quietly as she stroked his cheeks, trying to wipe away some of the dirt.

The sound of screaming pulled Steve's attention away from Brooklyn and she felt jealous of whoever he was about to race off to rescue, "I have to go…" Steve stumbled as he tried to walk, and Brooklyn held him tighter as his hand landed on her upper thigh, catching a handful of skin that he clearly wasn't expecting. "What are you wearing?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you." Brooklyn insisted as she pushed her fingers through his hair again before holding his jaw tightly. She gazed into his hazy eyes, seeing how exhausted he was.

Dallas shoved past the cops and moved to join her sister, despite the cries of the policewoman trying to direct traffic. Steve raised his head and told the policewoman to give them a minute as he ran his fingers thoughtlessly side to side on Brooklyn's lower back. He seemed to zone out for a moment before turning to Dallas, "Can I help you, miss?"

"You're Steve?" Dallas gasped at Brooklyn, gesturing wildly to the man between them, "Your Steve is Captain America?"

Brooklyn's eyes widened and she shook her head, telling her sister not to make a big deal out of it, but Dallas was practically bouncing on her heels as she looked Steve up and down like a steak she couldn't wait to devour.

"Steve, this is Dallas, my sister." Brooklyn said nervously as an explosion went off over their heads. Suddenly the older woman was being clutched by both Dallas and Steve Rogers, and she smiled to herself as they held onto her tightly.

"Get out of here." Steve told Brooklyn sternly, and she shook her head as he stepped in front of her and held up his shield.

This was it. This was her chance. She might not get another one. Brooklyn hoped she and Steve would live past this battle, but she didn't know if that could come to pass. She tentatively wrapped her arms around Steve's stomach and rested her cheek against his back, saying quietly, "Please don't leave me."

She felt him quiver in her grasp and he raised his head defiantly, having clearly already made up his mind. Running away with her wasn't a possibility, "You gotta go."

Dallas grabbed her sister and gave her a tug, motioning with her head over her shoulder to the subway station everyone else was hiding in. Brooklyn tightened her grip around Steve and bit her lip, silently asking her sister to give her another moment.

When Steve realized that Dallas was trying to remove her from his side, he sighed, "Brooke, please. I have to finish this. I have to know you're safe, or else I won't be able to focus. Please, go where they tell you. If I make it, I'll find you."

 _If_.

"If you don't make it, I'll kill you…" She smiled weakly as she grabbed Dallas instead, "I have faith in you."

The younger woman darted first, practically dragging her sister towards the station when Steve's voice called after them, "I love you."

Brooklyn turned around in shock, wanting to run back and tell him she loved him and she wanted him to be okay and that she'd rather die than let him sacrifice himself to save them, but the only thing that Steve heard was the sound of an alien blast that went off several feet from Brooklyn and Dallas.

Stumbling down the stairs, Brooklyn grabbed her chest and panted, looking up as the dust continued to swirl around the station. It took a few minutes for her to catch her breath, and that's when she looked to Dallas, finding the woman nodding approvingly, "What?"

"If you don't date him, I will. Captain America? Seriously? And he loves you. He loves you, Brooklyn! This is the best day of my life!"

Brooklyn tilted her head in confusion, letting her tangled hair spill over her shoulder, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to be related to Captain America and I feel like that'll be fun. Like, will we get to meet the President? Or Iron Man? Shit, does he know Iron Man?" Dallas asked as she jumped up and down and clapped.

"Yes, they hate each other."

Dallas shrugged, wiping her brow with the back of her hand, "It's fine. One day at a time. But Captain America loves you. That's really cool." She smiled down at her older sister, running her tongue along the bottom of her teeth before asking, "Do you love him?"

Brooklyn looked around, seeing all of the dust covered people shivering in the subway station. It was a reminder of why she didn't want to date Steve- because he was going to die. If he didn't die today, he'd die by Hydra tomorrow, or some other larger-than-life threat the day after that. All roads led to Steve's death, and Brooklyn couldn't fall in love with a man who she couldn't have a life with.

But if she was going to have a brief and passionate affair, she'd want it to be Steve. If she had one night, she would choose Steve. If she was going to open up her heart and her life to somebody who knew the real her, she would pick Steve Rogers as that person to trust with her secrets.

Well, not all her secrets.

She breathed deeply and nodded her head, knowing she couldn't deny her feelings now, not after thinking she'd lost him. Had Steve died, she wouldn't think twice about telling Dallas that she'd loved him. Brooklyn shouldn't wait until after he was gone to tell him, "Yeah. I do."


	37. Chapter 37

Brooklyn and Dallas couldn't have been in the subway station more than ten minutes when her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out and answered it quietly, wandering away from Dallas for a moment, "Sir?"

"Your tracker shows you in Manhattan. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Secretary," Brooklyn said quietly, looking back at her sister as Dallas texted her friends updates back home, "I'm underground."

"Is there any chance of you getting out?"

"Probably not." Brooklyn replied, starting to get a sick feeling from Pierce's tone, "Why?"

With a loud sigh, Pierce admitted, "We're sending a nuclear warhead towards Manhattan. We don't know how to stop the attack. I was hoping we could spare you."

"What?" She gasped as she grabbed her mouth, "No, you'll kill us all."

"It's the only way."

"That's bullshit and you know it-" Brooklyn stopped as her voice began to rise, realizing this wasn't just about the invasion. "You'll stop the aliens. And you'll kill the Avengers."

"I had hoped you wouldn't be with them. It'll save us the trouble later and they'll die heroes."

"Please, Pierce, don't do this." Brooklyn pleaded as she wandered towards the stairs to look up at the sky, "They can finish it."

"I have no doubt about that, but if I finish it, I also finish them." Pierce answered and Brooklyn bit her lip to keep the sob from escaping her mouth. "Hail Hydra."

The line went dead, and Brooklyn looked around in terror, knowing that even being underground wouldn't be enough to save them. She moved quickly to Dallas, grabbing her hands tightly, "I have to go. Whatever happens, I love you. I love you more than anyone in this world."

"Where are you going?" Dallas asked when Brooklyn pulled away, sprinting towards the stairs, and taking them two at a time as her sister yelled after her, "Bee!"

She ran blindly down 42nd Street towards Park Avenue, looking up to see Iron Man grab the nuke and fly it upwards. Brooklyn panted as she slowed for a moment, realizing he was taking it into the portal. They were going to live. Pierce's plan wouldn't work.

He'd kill Steve another way.

"Brooklyn!" Dallas's voice called in the distance as Brooklyn pushed herself harder, turning to go up the side street onto the Pershing Square Bridge. She watched Tony Stark fall from the sky before the Hulk caught him. She watched them crash to the Earth. She skidded to a stop when she saw Steve's bright uniform in the distance, kneeling over Stark.

She tried to catch her breath, leaning against the bridge as the heroes hovered over Iron Man, until the Hulk roared, and they seemed to perk up. When Steve pulled Stark to his feet, Brooklyn began to scramble over the rubble to reach them.

"Steve!" She cried out when she got close, leaping over an alien body to reach him as he started to run towards her. When she reached him, he grabbed her more roughly than she expected and held her so tightly her feet lifted off the ground. Without thinking, she wrapped her legs around his slim waist and looked between his eyes and his lips hungrily, wanting him desperately. "Are you okay?" She finally breathed, knowing she was probably the last thing on his mind, but she needed to know he was gonna be alright.

He stared at her for a long minute, and she was worried there was something wrong until he jutted his face forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her eyes burst open as he tightened his grip around her shoulders before driving his glove through her hair.

A quiet moan left Brooklyn's throat as she leaned into him. His hand was just above her ass and his tongue was down her throat and she would rather run out of air than pull away from him, but if she died, she couldn't do this again. "Steve, I-" she gasped when she begrudgingly came up for air, but he cut her off before she could tell him her thoughts.

"You're mine now." Steve commanded before kissing her firmly, "There's no more Mason. You tell him it's over."

Brooklyn's thighs shook around him at his tone. She wondered if he'd order her around that way in the bedroom. She hoped so. Her whole body was tingling as Steve stared at her intently. Tony was saying something in the background, but Brooklyn could still feel Steve's lips on hers. She wanted him to kiss her again.

"You're mine. And I'm yours. I always have been."

Brooklyn leaned forward to press her forehead against Steve's, feeling the weight of his affections. He was in love with the enemy. "It isn't that simple." She breathed as she rubbed her nose against his, feeling his heavy breathes against her face. He wasn't panting from the battle, he was panting from being with her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I want you, and you're going to give me a chance. I can be everything you need; you just need to give me a chance."

His voice broke and Brooklyn smiled sadly, seeing how desperately he wanted to try. Perhaps if she weren't undeniably in love with the man, she'd tell him to respect her feelings, but she wanted him too. And his conviction to making her his woman was too sexy to shut down.

"I need you." He said softly, eyes darting over her face with more love than she'd ever experienced. Brooklyn didn't understand why he cared about her the way he did, but she felt appreciated, and she felt safe. That was worth the risk and inevitable demise of their relationship.

She leaned forward to kiss Steve again, slowly snaking her hand up to the base of his neck to scratch his hairline before whispering, "I need you, too."

Steve's smile took over his entire face, made all the more bright by the amount of dirt caked across his normally pale skin, "You tell Mason he isn't going to see you again. I'm not letting you out of my sight.

_Right. Mason._

"Who the hell is Mason?" Dallas grumbled as she tip-toed over the alien corpses to reach her sister. She stopped next to Steve and Brooklyn, looking them up and down with a coy grin, "I see you two have… yeah."

Steve set Brooklyn down and she noticed that Stark was getting anxious, meaning Steve was about to be pulled away, "I have to spend some time with my sister. We'll talk about this later."

"But what about Mason?" Steve asked impatiently and Dallas teased, "Yeah, what about Mason?"

The Hulk began to wander away and Brooklyn wanted to explain the finer details of her lies to Dallas before dealing with Steve, "They need you. We can talk later."

She didn't get a chance to leave though, because Steve pulled her back to his chest and tilted up her chin before growling, "I'm not moving a muscle until I know you're ending it. I'll kill him."

Brooklyn shook her head in surprise as Stark jabbered about not killing people. She patted Steve's chest and muttered, "Wow, yeah, no, that's extreme. How about no. There's no need to be so jealous… that's Mason." Brooklyn pointed to her sister.

Steve's eyes widened as he stammered, "You're dating your sister?"

"No, idiot, I made up Mason so I wouldn't have to explain to Fury why I needed time off to spend with my sister." Brooklyn gestured to the taller woman who waved sweetly to Steve, "She's moving to New York and wanted help looking for apartments. Mason doesn't exist."

_Thank God, because Captain America is a jealous maniac._

To her surprise, Steve didn't look happy about this revelation. In fact, he looked sad, "But you were so happy. I thought you'd found someone."

"Steve, the only man I care for is you." Brooklyn said as she stroked his cheek, feeling her heart beat faster when she added, "I love you, too."

He kissed her quickly before pulling away, finally seeming content knowing that he wouldn't have to commit murder to get Brooklyn to date him, "I gotta go. I'll see you later? We're getting… uh, shawarma, apparently? You like shawarma?"

"I actually do. I'll meet you there." Brooklyn chuckled, but Dallas cleared her throat loudly, so she rolled her eyes and added, " _We'll_ meet you there."

As Steve literally sprinted towards Stark Tower, Dallas grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook them roughly, "What a day! Almost died, found out my sister is a spy, met Captain America! I get to be your maid of honor, right?"

"Are we even dating? I was informed that I'm his, but I don't know the details." Brooklyn teased and Dallas just snorted in response.

"Don't act like you don't want to date him. If not, then you clearly have terrible taste in men. Unless you aren't into men. Totally understand."

"He's great. He's just got a lot off issues to work through." Brooklyn admitted quietly as she fiddled with her fingernail, "I just hope that I can give him what he needs."

Dallas nodded towards the direction they'd come from, starting to walk away from Stark Tower, "Honestly, it kinda seems like he just needs somebody to love. I think you can handle that."

_You don't even know me._

Brooklyn followed for a few steps before stopping, causing Dallas to turn, "How can you forgive me so easily? For lying to you for so long?"

"Because you're my sister. And because clearly you're a part of something bigger than I understand." She gestured around at all the carnage around them. "Plus, I get to hang around with your hot boyfriend now, so I can look past your previous transgressions."

Her older sister shook her head and sighed, following behind slowly as she considered what being Captain America's girlfriend would entail.

* * *

"So, uh, how ya doing?" Dallas asked the owner of the shawarma joint down the street. Brooklyn was pretty sure it was the only one in the vicinity, so it was most likely the shawarma place she was supposed to meet Steve and the Avengers at.

While Dallas warned the owners about the incoming business, Brooklyn stood in the doorway with her bottom lip between her teeth as she gazed around the destroyed city. Every deep breath she took pulled more dust into her lungs, but her thumping heart was causing her to struggle with breathing. She'd worked so hard to keep Dallas away from all of this and to make sure that nobody would bother what was left of her family. She'd tried to keep her distance from Steve Rogers, she'd tried to keep from falling in love with him, but she couldn't.

Everything she'd planned was out the window. Brooklyn was in the lion's den now.

That feeling was intensified when she got a text on her cell phone from Secretary Pierce reading- _Looks like we'll have to find another way to get rid of the Avengers. I'm glad you were spared, though._

Brooklyn stiffened and looked over her shoulder at Dallas as the taller woman chattered loudly with the owner's brother about the alien invasion they'd survived. Brooklyn didn't want to talk about it.

_They saved us all. We need them._

She twisted her lips thoughtfully as she sent the message, tilting her head to listen to the conversation behind her as she waited for a reply from the Secretary.

_For now. The new world order will eliminate the need for them._

With a heavy sigh, Brooklyn turned her phone off and shoved it into her bra so she couldn't be bothered by work. A little part of her told her to be thankful, because Alexander Pierce seemed to find her important enough to try and save. If she didn't stay in his good graces, she'd be one of the first to go.

"So, they're cleaning up the kitchen and firing up the grills. They think they can handle a few customers." Dallas informed her sister as she approached, "The younger guy, his name is Abu, how cute is that? He saw the Hulk throw their catering van through a hoard of the aliens who were about to storm the storefront, so they're more than happy to serve the Avengers."

"Great." Brooklyn grumbled and Dallas frowned. Without needing to hear the words, Brooklyn explained what was wrong, "It's complicated."

"Uh huh, yeah." Dallas hummed as she kicked away some of the glass. "This have to do with that phone call you got? In the subway station?"

Brooklyn raised her brow but kept her lips in a tight line. She decided to be truthful for once, "Yes. I can't talk to you about it though. It's classified."

Dallas sighed, but nodded in understanding, "I get it. Makes sense. Spy stuff. See, you can trust me with your life's work. I won't bother you about it. I don't even need to know."

Brooklyn tried to hide her grin, knowing her curious younger sister was putting up a front in an attempt to show that Brooklyn had been wrong keeping her in the dark, but it was very obvious that Dallas did want to know.

That didn't mean Brooklyn was going to tell her she was Hydra. Dee had forgiven her for lying, but she wouldn't forgive her for being Hydra. Brooklyn didn't want to explain how exhilarating it was to be a double agent; how much power she'd been giving for playing both sides. The thrill of taking out one of your team members when they make a decision that would hurt Hydra in the long run…and getting away with it.

As a future doctor, Dallas wouldn't be able to condone Brooklyn's motives, the lives she took mercilessly for her own gain. And if Dallas knew that Brooklyn was instrumental in torturing a man who didn't have control of his own mind? She'd never forgive her for that. Especially now that she'd met Steve.

Brooklyn had prayed every day since she met Steve Rogers that they wouldn't call her in to work with the Asset again. Although, she also didn't want them to pull him out of cryo without her. She'd promised the man that he wouldn't be alone again.

"They're here." Dallas murmured from behind Brooklyn and the shorter woman straightened up as she saw the Avengers striding towards them, a mix of pride, exhaustion, and frustration. Dallas giggled, "Your boyfriend looks less than thrilled."

Boyfriend. The corner of Brooklyn's mouth turned up into a sweet smile at the thought and when his gaze fell on her, he broke from the group and jogged towards her. Her smile grew, causing her eyes to crinkle at the corners as she kept her lips tightly shut, not willing to let her happiness overtake her. This wouldn't last, but she'd love him while she had him. If life was fleeting, she might as well enjoy it.

"Hey." Steve said, his voice husky in a way Brooklyn wasn't used to. She ducked her head and bit her lip before grabbing onto his hand.

"Hi. You feeling better?"

She watched the super soldier visibly slump at her words, but he laughed despite how embarrassed he seemed to feel, "Yeah. I'm so sorry, I was-"

"Intense." Brooklyn offered, her teeth finally breaking through her dust colored lips, "A little insane?"

"I don't regret any of it."

Steve lowered his head to steal a kiss and Brooklyn felt her knees go weak. She gazed at Steve while her sister spoke to the Avengers, barely able to focus, even as Tony yelled to the owner about selling booze.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, the First Avenger, World War II hero, and living legend- _that_ Steve had Brooklyn tightly held in his strong arms and she was living for it. She'd tried to control him by keeping him at arm's length, thinking if she didn't give in to his desire to date that maybe she could just keep him out of harm's way altogether. That clearly wasn't the case anymore, because he was a full-fledged Avenger now. If Brooklyn wanted to keep Steve out of trouble, she'd have to do it by holding him by the heart, and by the cock.

_There is no stronger loyalty than that amongst lovers…_

She squirmed a little at the thought, knowing she'd have to work Steve like some sort of mission, but there were worse things than sleeping with this Adonis of a man.

"Sorry!" Steve yelped and released her, seeming to think he'd hurt her. Brooklyn took a step away and a deep breath as she gazed at Steve before realizing she'd lost track of her sister. "Dee?"

"Do you think the blonde would let me touch his hair?" Dallas cooed as she took a long step towards Thor, but Brooklyn pulled her back and shot her a dirty look.

"No, Thor will not let you touch his hair, get back here." Brooklyn hissed before her gaze fell on Loki. Thor had secured him to the wall near the door, but the God of Mischief watched her with those intense eyes.

Steve was suggesting they sit alone, but Brooklyn wanted the protection of the team. She was about to get her way when her sister took matters into her own hands, "Listen, if you two want to gaze into each other's eyes and tell each other how you've been pining over one another for months, that's fine with me. I'll just plop my cute little ass down in this free chair, next to Thor." She said as she gestured to the God of Thunder.

"Not months." Brooklyn mumbled under her breath, noticing that Steve was grinning so brightly he didn't even notice. He pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit.

It wasn't surprising to Brooklyn, but she hadn't seen this side of him. He'd been friendly, maybe a little flirty at times, but now he was doting on her and she didn't know what to do. Usually when men pulled chairs out for her, she killed them later that night.

"Hi."

Brooklyn smiled softly, unsure where to even begin to process how cute Captain America was. "Hi Steve. How are you?"

"I'm alive." He sighed and Brooklyn nodded, and responded, "Great, so am I."

"How exactly are you alive?" Steve asked cautiously and Brooklyn smiled as she looked back at Thor and her sister, who was practically purring as she leaned against her fist, gazing at the god as he told her tales of his feats.

"I was in the cell when Thor was dropped. He got us out. He brought me back to Manhattan." Brooklyn explained as her eyes flickered over Steve. His once bright costume was caked in mud, alien guts, and blood. At least he'd gotten a chance to wash some of the dirt off his pretty face. When her gaze dropped though, she realized one of the smears of blood was his own, and it was his own broken skin peeking through the thick blue material, "You've been shot!"

She dove onto her knees and tapped his knees so he'd turn, allowing her a better view of the wound while he assured her it would heal. She glared up at him for a moment, then looked back to the gash, carefully running her fingers along the edges of the seared material to make sure it wasn't infected.

"So, uh, what are you wearing?"

Brooklyn's hand snapped to her boobs as a deep blush overtook her face. She didn't need to see what he was looking at, because the strained, yet mildly amused, tone of his voice told her Steve Rogers had gotten a full look at her tits, "Dallas didn't know about what I did." She grumbled as she pulled the tank top a little higher over her bra. She stood and pulled down her shorts, "I ditched the uniform after we crash landed and I wasn't able to get back to the hotel in Manhattan." She noticed his gaze still lingered on her chest, and she chuckled before shielding his view with her hair. She didn't expect Captain America to be so blissfully horny in front of his team, but he acted as if nobody else existed but her, "It's a little more revealing than what I wore at the Retreat, isn't it?"

"I don't mind." He muttered, smirking up at her with lusty eyes.

"I'm sure you don't." Brooklyn blurted, eyes widening as she realized she'd said it out loud. She looked over to Dallas, wishing she could be more like her little sister. Steve, though, seemed to think she was more than enough for him.

She sat down across from Steve, wanting to assure him that she was his. She'd exhausted all of her reasons for not being with Steve and ran away with the simplest reason why she should: they loved each other. "I'm here. You've got me." She told him before kissing him softly, lingering a moment to taste him. "Dallas leaves the day after tomorrow, assuming the flights go out. Can I come stay at your place?" She whispered, gazing into his eyes, "I'll sleep on the couch, just like old times."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch." Steve told her, and Brooklyn felt her stomach burn at the idea of sharing Steve's bed the night after tomorrow. She wanted to feel him inside her at least once before she lost him. From the look on Steve's face, she realized she'd have the pleasure of his company for as long as she wanted him.

_"Wouldn't it be a shame if the good Captain found out what you really are? If he knew his precious lover was Hydra?"_

Brooklyn snapped her head toward the door, seeing Loki sneering at her from beneath his muzzle. She clenched Steve's hand tighter, feeling her whole body go cold, "I think maybe we should go."

Steve looked startled by this, but Brooklyn kept looking back at Loki, wanting to get out of his sights. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

_"He survived me, but he'll die because of you. Because of your weak affections towards him. I'm only sad I don't get to see what wonderful way you'll choose to kill him."_

Brooklyn jumped to her feet, looking down at Steve, "Get some rest. I'll see you Sunday night?" She asked quickly before turning to the Avengers, "We have to go. Please don't tell anybody about my sister."

Dallas gazed up at her sister in alarm as Brooklyn tugged her to her feet, "Bee?"

"Let's get out of here." Brooklyn grumbled as she shot Loki a threatening glare before leaving.

"What the hell was that? Are you okay?" Dallas asked, looking over her shoulder at the shawarma place as Brooklyn led her back towards what was left of Times Square. "Brooklyn!"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? It's fine. I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine, I just needed some air. He's suffocating me."

"Steve?" Dallas asked as she ground her feet into the ground. Brooklyn stopped and whipped around, seeing her sister's brow raised inquisitively, "You know, you don't have to date him. It would just be stupid not to since you're in love with him."

"It's not that." Brooklyn mumbled as she looked down. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, wanting to change into her own shoes, "Steve's great, I just need a little space. I just need to rest. You and I should spend some time before you head back to California."

"Okay." Dallas answered quietly, and Brooklyn was thankful she didn't ask anymore questions until they reached the hotel.

When they got to the lobby, Dallas grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Thanks for saving me today."

"Thanks for looking past all the lies I've told you." Brooklyn answered sadly, "I can't promise there won't be more. But I'll be more present."

"And I'll be much closer."

"I'm moving to D.C. at the end of the month."

"Are you kidding me?" Dallas whined loudly, causing several hotel patrons to stare at her. She shot them a dirty look, then went back to harassing Brooklyn, "I'm moving all this way for you!"

"I have a job to do. I'm being called back, plus, with the quinjet I'm only an hour away. You'll see me more than you have since we were kids."

Dallas considered this as they reached the elevator, finding it inoperable. She looked to Brooklyn dully, "Promise?"

Brooklyn sighed, motioning towards the stairwell, "I promise."

The SHIELD agent spent Saturday telling her little sister stories of her adventures and her world travels. Dallas had always known that her sister travelled for work, as she'd send her postcards and trinkets from the countries she visited, but Brooklyn now told her stories with a long buried excitement.

She also told her little sister about her time at the Retreat with Steve. She explained how they met and how he warmed up to her and how she kept him at arm's length because of her work, but Dallas had this knowing smirk on her face the whole time.

By the time Saturday night arrived, Dallas knew who her sister was again. At least, what Brooklyn felt obligated to share.

"So, you cuddled up to him by the fire and he kept you warm after _you_ were the one to knock out the power?" Dallas sighed as she leaned her elbow against the pillow. The women were thankful that the hotel got the elevators working again late Friday night, however, they didn't leave the room once since they arrived, except to get food from the restaurant downstairs.

Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah. I kinda thought that was the only chance I would get."

"Why?"

"Because I knew he wasn't cut out for SHIELD. He's so good and honorable, he's not a spy. He's a soldier." Brooklyn said, almost robotically, as if the response was something she stored away and brought out to answer this very question. "I don't know, I think I was just scared of letting him in. He isn't the type of guy you have a fling with, he's the type of guy you marry, and I'm not ready for that."

"Oh, he is. I can see it." Dallas laughed and Brooklyn blanched at her words, rolling onto her stomach to press her face into her pillow. Through the muffled down, she could hear Dallas giggling, "Bee! Bee, he's precious! He cares about you so much, and he's so out of your league."

"I know! And I'm scared that he's going to die."

Dallas stopped laughing and sat up, swinging her long legs over the edge of the bed to stare at her sister, "What?"

Brooklyn lifted her head, sniffling a little as she rolled onto her back, "I'm a spy. I sneak in, I do what needs to be done, and I get out. Nobody knows who I am or where I come from. I'm invisible. It's why I'm so good at my job." She grunted as she sat up, rubbing her eye socket with the palm of her hand, "Steve's Captain America. He's a celebrity, or at least he will be now that people realize he's alive. He's like this larger-than-life superhero with superhuman strength and abilities, and he's the poster child for the Avengers, but he isn't unbreakable." Brooklyn groaned as she leaned forward and met her sister's gaze, "He could die, and that scares me."

Dallas sighed, nodding her head as she took a long breath, "People die every day, Bee."

"Yeah, I'm fucking aware of that." Brooklyn snarled, but Dallas didn't respond to her outburst. Brooklyn softened and apologized, "Sorry, it's just… I know. We both know. It sucks when people we love die, and I don't want to lose anybody else."

Although younger, Dallas grabbed her sister and pulled her to the other bed, wrapping her arms around her big sister and shushing her softly, "It was an accident, Brooklyn. It could have happened to anyone. We were just unlucky that it happened to us."

"We should have had parents."

"Yeah, everybody who has lost their parents feels that way. We aren't special." Dallas replied and Brooklyn looked up at her in surprise. Dallas gave a loud sigh before elaborating, "I'm going to be a doctor, that's one of the first things we learn to accept is that people die. Good people. Bad people. Everybody dies eventually, some people just go earlier. I've seen people hold their newborn children when they never take their first breath. I've seen mothers who don't make it through their C-section. Shit happens, and it sucks and it's terrible, but it's how we react that defines us."

Brooklyn pulled away a little and ran her hands roughly over her face, "When did you become so wise?"

"When I stopped being angry about something I couldn't change." Dallas answered gently, brushing Brooklyn's hair back, "Maybe you should try it. You've got a good thing going here. You've got a great guy who's head over heels for you, and you have the coolest job in the world. Mom and Dad would be proud of you."

A sob caught itself in Brooklyn's throat as the tears began to stream from her eyes. She chose not to speak, because she didn't want to lie to Dallas. Maybe her little sister would think that she was just overwhelmed and sad, but in reality, she was ashamed.

_Mom and Dad would be so disappointed if they knew what I've become, even if I did it to avenge them._

"Why don't you call Steve? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you." Dallas suggested quietly, but Brooklyn shook her head, pushing away the idea. She couldn't talk to Steve in this state, because then he'd want to know what was wrong, too. "Okay," Dallas hummed, rubbing her sister's upper arm, "Text him, at least?"

"Okay." Brooklyn mumbled as she grabbed her phone and began typing a sappy message to Steve that she knew would make him smile ear to ear. She showed it to Dallas to get her sister's approval before sending.

A yawn broke from Brooklyn's mouth and she stretched out her arms, purposely bumping Dallas in the head. "Hey!"

"Sorry." Brooklyn teased, launching herself over to her bed by the door. "You don't have to sleep, but if you text Steve while I'm unconscious, I know over four hundred ways to kill you."

Dallas snapped her fingers across her chest, "Oh darn! I was going to pretend to be you and sext him all night long, so you could wake up to a dick pic."

"I pity the woman who has to have you as their delivery doctor." Brooklyn hissed teasingly as she slid into the covers, "You'll hit on her husband, forget to give her an epidural, and then call her baby ugly."

"I plan to do that with many woman, thank you very much, but I'll only hit on the hot husbands. All babies are ugly though, so that's a given."

Brooklyn snorted and snuggled her cheek against the pillow, "You're so weird."

"You could have been dating Captain America for the past five months, I'm not the weird one." Dallas called from the other bed, but Brooklyn kept her eyes closed as she hummed.

"I wasn't interested."

"And you are now?"

A smile blossomed across her face as she sighed, "Yeah. I think I realized some people are worth taking risks for."

Dallas nodded; happy her sister had finally come to this conclusion. She reached over the bedstand and hit the button beneath the lamps to turn them off, plunging them into darkness so they could sleep.

* * *

Three o'clock found Brooklyn and Dallas standing outside of LaGuardia. It was three hours until her sister's flight, but the airport was packed with people trying to flee the city after the weekend of chaos on the first day flights resumed. Dallas had insisted she could stay a little longer, all things considered, but Brooklyn told her to go home.

She needed some alone time with her boyfriend.

"Call me when you land, okay?"

"It'll be eleven." Dallas answered as she looked down at her sister. The shorter woman shot her a warning look, "Alright, I'll call. I hope you don't answer though."

"Why's that?"

"Because I hope Captain America is balls deep in your ass by eleven tonight."

"Dallas!" Brooklyn shrieked, looking around to make sure nobody had heard. "We're going to take things slow."

"That's stupid. Neither one of you wants that."

Brooklyn huffed, crossing her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently, "Maybe he does. We're going to talk. Figure some things out."

"Or you could have sex, and then talk afterwards. Pillow talk. It's so much better." Dallas suggested. She turned towards the doors and sighed, "I better go. I love you." Brooklyn enveloped her sister in a tight hug, not letting go for a moment.

"I love you, too." She murmured against Dallas's shoulder, and the younger woman finally pulled away and smirked. "What?"

"I'll call, but if you answer, I'll be very disappointed in you."

"Fly safe." Brooklyn answered, giving a short wave before shooing her sister through the airport doors. Once Dallas was gone, Brooklyn looked around and hailed a cab, wanting to get back to Brooklyn to take off the stupid red wig she'd worn as a disguise.

Once she climbed inside, she pulled off her glasses and put them in a glasses case in her purse, giving her address to the cab driver. As they drove, she gazed out the window, taking in the changed skyline. Brooklyn wondered if New York would ever be the same. Part of her hoped it wouldn't.

* * *

Brooklyn hadn't meant to get wrapped up in work before going over to Steve's, but it happened, and now she was late. She could have told Fury no, but he had questions about her survival and whereabouts. She more or less told him everything that happened, except she told her to take as if Dallas was Mason. She even included the part where she made out with Steve in Pershing Square before telling Mason she was in love with somebody else. Made it real romantic and shit.

But now, she was sprinting up the stairs two at a time in an effort to reach her soldier. They hadn't agreed on a time, but it was after eight. Steve would most likely think she'd chickened out and decided not to come, which wasn't completely the truth. She'd chickened out and took longer at work on purpose, but the guilt overtook her, and she sprinted the several blocks towards Steve's apartment in an attempt to salvage their evening.

Brooklyn reached his door and pounded on it a little harder than she should have before backing away and panting to catch her breath. When Steve swung the door open, she could see he looked sad and a little undone, so the excuses came spilling out, "I'm so sorry! I was called into SHIELD to finish up some paperwork about last week. I know I should have called, but my phone died and-"

However, if he had been disappointed at her tardiness, he didn't show it, because he cut her off with a passionate kiss. She smiled into his mouth as he slipped his palm around her neck to cradle her, holding her tightly against him as he somehow managed to pull her into the apartment and close the door without letting her go.

She gasped, more elated than she expected to be once alone with Steve, but her eyes didn't even get a chance to focus before Steve was kissing her again. Brooklyn pushed herself up on her toes to get closer to Steve, too short to stand comfortably, but willing to suffer on her tip toes if it meant kissing him some more. Steve looked over his shoulder towards his bedroom and his deep voice murmured, "We should talk, right?"

"We should, yes." Brooklyn said as she ran her fingers through his hair, wanting to tug on it while he pounded into her. She wanted to put her mouth on him, _all_ of him, and if they had to talk first, so be it, but she could do two things at the same time.

Seeing his eyes dip down to her V-neck shirt, Brooklyn slowly unzipped her sweatshirt, taking immense pleasure in how Steve's eyes stayed locked on her cleavage as his jaw clenched, "What do you want to talk about?" She cooed when he bit his lip, and she noticed his growing bulge in his trousers.

"You told me at the Retreat that casual sex was fine." Steve said, his breath ragged with need as he stroked her cheek, "Is that still the case?"

"I don't think there will be anything casual about our sex, Soldier."

Steve snatched her off the ground so quickly, he knocked the breath from Brooklyn's lungs. One moment she was in his doorway and the next she was lying on her back on his bed, looking up at him as he breathed heavily. Brooklyn swallowed hard as she felt either side of the bed sink around her, his knees pinning her in place between his powerful thighs "Say yes," Steve ordered, and Brooklyn nodded eagerly.

"Yes."

Around eleven, Brooklyn heard her phone ringing from the other room. Steve didn't mention it, and neither did she, and Dallas wasn't the slightest bit alarmed by her older sister's answering machine.


	38. Chapter 38

Brooklyn was glowing as her heels clipped along the tile of the Triskellion on her first day back in D. C. She felt like she was floating, perhaps still high from the euphoria of Captain America's affection, but more likely from all the pain killers she'd taken before leaving her room in the residential level.

Director Fury had requested her presence at eight, which was easier than Brooklyn had expected it to be. Her body clock was still on Steve Rogers time, and he woke up with the sun, usually waking her up with his tongue and fingers somewhere they didn't belong. She didn't appreciate waking up alone, without Steve's wandering hands and toasty-warm body pressed against her. At least she wouldn't have to wait long for him to be with her in Washington.

"Agent Hayes." Fury greeted with a weakly veiled smirk, "How was your trip?"

"It was great! Glad to be back!" Brooklyn chirped and Fury laughed at her. She was about to ask why, but she realized it was her over-the-top perky attitude. "Sorry, woke up with a backache."

Fury nodded, "Mmhhm. Well, it's good to have you back. Take some time to get back into fighting shape, and you'll be back to work before you know it. I'm assuming I'll see Rogers later in the week?"

"Yes, Sir. He's chomping at the bit to get here." Brooklyn said with a small smile. Steve couldn't wait to get back to his girl, and the feeling was mutual. She missed him.

"Well, perhaps you better train before he gets here then. I'm sure he'll keep you busy in your down time." Fury said before gesturing towards the door, "Good to have you back, Hayes."

"Thank you, Sir." She answered before leaving, sliding into the elevator and requesting to go down to the training level. When she arrived, the doors opened and Brock Rumlow sidled up next to her, ordering the elevator to take him to Secretary Pierce. Brooklyn raised her brow when he forced the door closed, not letting her leave, "Rumlow?"

"Pierce wants to see you."

"Okay…" Brooklyn trailed off, clamping her hands in front of herself as the elevator rose, "About what?"

"Don't know. He told me to bring you up as soon as you were back."

Brooklyn spared a glance at Rumlow, noting that he looked more agitated than usual, "It's good to see you."

"Yeah. Great to see you too. Wish you would have taken care of the Captain when you had the chance. Now I have to work with him."

"He's a nice guy."

"Do you really think I care?"

"No." Brooklyn answered quickly as the doors opened, revealing the hallway leading to the Secretary's office. She stepped out and took the lead, choosing not to speak with Rumlow again unless she had to.

She knocked on the open door and peeked her head in, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Secretary?"

"Brooklyn! So good to see you!" Pierce said as he stood from his desk and crossed the sprawling office to embrace the agent in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"That makes two of us." Brooklyn murmured, keeping her expression neutral, "What can I do for you?"

He looked up at Rumlow and ordered, "Close the door." Rumlow did as he was asked, locking it before Pierce gestured for Brooklyn to sit on the couches. It felt like getting assigned to Steve all over again. Perhaps she was going to get an earful for not doing her job correctly. "Agent Hayes, it has come to my attention that you have started a relationship with Captain America."

Brock shot her a disgusted glare, and she hunched her shoulders, "Yes, Sir. This is true."

Pierce nodded as he sat down, pouring a glass of water, and pushing it towards the woman, "Is this for work related reasons or personal ones?"

"Personal, Sir." Brooklyn answered, tilting her head a little as she looked at the glass, "I'm afraid I've been compromised. He's hard not to like."

"I'll see how I feel about him."

She shot Rumlow a dirty stare as Pierce chuckled, leaning forward to address the woman, "Alright. That's fine. I just want to make sure we're still on the same page." He paused to give Brooklyn a chance to speak, but she decided not to take it. He smiled evenly, but Brooklyn knew there was malice behind it, "You're aware we'll have to eliminate him with Project Insight?"

"Yes, Sir. My hope is to keep him out of trouble until then."

"Ahh," Pierce said as he leaned back, sharing a knowing glance with Rumlow, "So it is a bit of work after all."

Brooklyn winced at his words. She didn't want to play Steve, but she knew how his story ended. She just wanted to be a part of it as long as she could. It made him happy, it made her happy, and, if she could keep him from finding out that Hydra was growing within SHIELD, it would keep Pierce incredibly happy, too.

Pierce nodded for a moment, then stood and walked over to his desk, "Fury believes Captain Rogers will be a great asset to SHIELD, do you agree?"

"Yes, I think he'll do very well. But he won't be an agent. He's too… stuck in his ways. He's expecting to lead STRIKE."

"SHIELD and Hydra have similar motives at the moment, without SHIELD, Hydra cannot grow, so we need SHIELD to succeed until we are ready to launch."

"Sir?" Brooklyn prodded quietly, trying to understand where this was going, "You believe Steve will help our cause?"

"Inadvertently, yes." Pierce said, looking from Brooklyn to Rumlow, "He'll train with you and Romanoff. Between the two of you, we'll keep him close. Mold him, use him. He can be the greatest Hydra agent of all time; he doesn't need to know it." Pierce smiled wickedly at Brooklyn, "You'll do what you do best, keep him wrapped around your finger."

"And if I fail?" Brooklyn asked breathlessly, feeling sick to her stomach.

"You mean if you break up, or if he finds out what you are?" Rumlow asked and Brooklyn bit the side of her cheek.

"If you break up, then Rumlow and STRIKE will keep tabs on him. If he finds out about us, then we kill him." Pierce answered simply, and Brooklyn knew the color from her cheeks drained by the look of pity he gave her. "It's good incentive to do well, isn't it?"

Brooklyn didn't respond. She didn't so much as nod. She just ran through scenarios in her head. If Steve realized she was Hydra, he'd kill her. Then they'd both end up dead.

Pierce appeared to notice her apprehension, so he smiled sweetly, "Agent Hayes, I'll make it worth your while. If you pull this off- if you keep him on the line until Insight launches, I'll make you Director of Hydra."

Brooklyn's stomach dropped and she stared at Pierce in disbelief, looking over at Rumlow to see him simmering, red overtaking the skin beneath his dark beard. She looked back to Pierce and choked out, "Me?"

"Yes." Pierce said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "I've done a lot of thinking, and I think you'd be a great head of Hydra. You're analytical, you're always five steps ahead, it's why you're so good at what you do. You're able to juggle several missions at a time, I saw that at the Retreat. The fact that you can sit here and tell me you love Captain America but you won't stop us from killing him tells me you have just the right disposition for this type of work. You never cease to amaze me, and I think people would look up to you and fear you. If you can pull this off, the job is yours."

"And if I can't?" Brooklyn asked, grabbing her throat before taking a long swig of water. She felt like she was parched, and nothing could make her breath easily after what she'd been told.

Pierce shrugged, "If you don't want the job, that's fine. I have a line of succession planned," He said, looking to Rumlow, "however, if you fail; if Captain Rogers finds out what we're up to, you know we can't let him live. If you become a problem, we can't let you either."

She nodded, looking down at her clasped hands, "And, I'm assuming that warning goes to my sister, as well?"

"No. Of course not. Well," Pierce put his hands up in defense, "Only if the Insight algorithm finds her a threat. She's studying to be a doctor, is she not? As Director, you could make the call to save her should Zola put a target on her back. You could save anyone you want, as long as you do your job."

_I could save Steve if I could sway him to Hydra._

"The only question now, is whether or not you want to try." Pierce said, gesturing towards Brooklyn, "So, what'll it be?"

She paused, considering her options. She didn't have much hope in saving Steve, but she could save her own hide, and her sister. She could make the call as to who lives and who dies. She could avenge her parents by having the person who caused their accident killed, no matter how powerful he was. She would be the most powerful woman in the room.

"I'll do it, on one condition."

"Which is?" Pierce prodded as she grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"When I become Director, I get to kill Nick Fury."

For three months, Steve and Brooklyn were inseparable. When they were both in D.C., they would be found with each other. He greeted her after every mission, doing everything in his power to make her feel safe and loved after being used by SHIELD. When his birthday rolled around, she planned a whole weekend to celebrate. She reveled in pretending to be Steve's wife for the day. Her heart ached knowing it could never be real.

* * *

September brought work for both of them, and Brooklyn was having a difficult time seeing Steve get sent on his first missions with the STRIKE team. She wished she could be his handler, the voice in his ear, his eyes in the sky, but he didn't need that. He didn't need Brooklyn to protect him, even though she lived in a constant state of worry.

Going to Caracas wouldn't be dangerous, but Rumlow's sour mood caused Brooklyn alarm. Although Pierce had given Brooklyn permission to keep Steve alive as long as she could keep him controlled, Rumlow had grown to resent Captain America, and his girlfriend.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Rumlow taunted as Steve and Brooklyn approached the armory hand in hand. She glared at him as he raised his brows and added, "Should we leave the room?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Brooklyn snapped as she tightened her grip on Steve's arm, smirking darkly, "We took care of all our last-minute business at home."

She saw Jack roll his eyes and turn away, and Brooklyn tensed, hoping Steve wouldn't notice and ask about her history with the STRIKE agent. She didn't want to relive it.

"I've got to get ready. I'll see you when you get back." Steve said and Brooklyn looked up, seeing his brows drawn and his eyes asking if she was okay. She smiled and nodded, pushing away her memories of being drugged by Steve's teammate.

"I'll miss you. Don't have too much fun in Caracas." Brooklyn hummed as she kissed Steve, looking at Brock and Jack from the corner of her eye. When she pulled away, she cupped Steve's jaw and whispered, "Be careful."

"You too. You call me if you need anything, okay?"

She smiled, then forced it down and raised her finger to warn Steve, "I will. Don't call me though. This information I'm extracting is top priority. I can't risk having my cover blown."

He grumbled about it, but Brooklyn hoped he wouldn't call. SHIELD thought she was extracting information on a potential security threat. In reality, she was being sent in to gain a powerful asset for Hydra. If Steve blew her cover, they would kill her.

"I love you." She finally breathed out and he parroted her words before pressing one last quick kiss to her lips.

Brooklyn left Steve, giving him a chance to get ready while she packed her suitcase for her mission in Miami. She had to walk a tightrope of earning the man's trust, then admitting she was an agent and double crossing her agency and get out with her life. It was one of the most dangerous things Pierce had asked of her, because the man's death count was in the triple digits, but nobody could convict him. This was her moment to prove herself. Brooklyn would leave the mission either a shoo-in for the Director position, or she'd be Rumlow's puppet when Hydra took over.

Brooklyn put her long mahogany hair up in curlers while she painted her lips a cherry red that would have made Steve swoon. By the time the jet landed in Miami, her eyes were popping behind smoky eyeshadow and her tight curls were brushed out into cascading waves that landed around her shoulders. She wore a long, black dress with a slit on her left leg and a pair of bedazzled heels that lifted her to Dallas's height.

One of SHIELD's contacts picked her up from the airstrip in a limousine and she realized just how over her head she was in, but at least she looked the part. Brooklyn was dropped off at the hotel, where another agent bumped into her and whispered, "Bar. Green shirt. Beer."

"So sorry about that!" Brooklyn said loudly, "Have a nice night."

The trap was set, all Brooklyn had to do was catch her fish. She sidled up to the man in the green shirt drinking a beer from the bottle, raising her hand to get the bartender's attention, "Classic martini, please."

The man tilted his head to look at Brooklyn, smiling to himself as he sized her up shamelessly, "You here alone, gorgeous?"

Brooklyn snapped her head up, gazing at the tall Italian man in fake surprise, "Oh! Yes, I am. I, uh, was supposed to meet someone here… I've been waiting in the lobby." She batted her fake eyelashes and tilted her chin down to gaze sadly at the floor, "I'm starting to think he won't show."

"Well, you're too beautiful to drink alone." He gestured to the bartender when he sat down her martini, "Put the lady's drink on my tab. Get another one ready please."

"Oh, no, I can't let you do that, I feel bad…" Brooklyn stammered, but he put his hand on her leg when she shifted, and the dress broke away. She smiled sweetly, pushing a curl behind her ear, "Thank you. That's very sweet."

"You got a name? Or should I just call you beautiful all night?"

"Tasha."

"Tasha. Nice to meet you." He told her as he raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed her hand.

She raised her glass to her lips, taking a slow sip and nodding to the bartender, a silent thanks to the agent for filling her glass with water. Tonight wasn't a night to get drunk. "Nice to meet you too, Handsome."

It only took two hours for the hit man to take Brooklyn back to his hotel room. She'd pulled along her little suitcase as he kissed her neck in the elevator, and made quick work to remove her dress so she stood before him in her matching lace bra and panties. His hands were on her hips, about to pull down the thin fabric, when her phone began to buzz in her bag.

She tossed her head back, glaring at the clutch bitterly as her hair flung over her shoulders. "You should answer that." He mumbled against her shoulder blade as his fingers ran over her stomach, "You'll be worth the wait."

Brooklyn pulled her phone out and saw it was Natasha Romanoff who was calling her and sighed, "It's my best friend. She's going through a breakup- I'm really sorry. Can I take this in the bathroom real quick? I promise, it'll only be a minute?"

"Of course, Baby. Take your time." He winked and Brooklyn cradled the phone to her cheek as she scurried to the bathroom.

As soon as the door was locked, she answered the phone and snapped, "What do you want? I'm in deep."

"Steve's been hit with sex pollen."

Brooklyn blinked as her mind rewound Natasha's words, "What?"

"Don't ask me how, but he was struck with sex pollen in Caracas. Needle to the back of the neck, it's really bad."

"Well, can't you deal with it?" Brooklyn growled, needing her needy boyfriend to stop being so virtuous and bang Romanoff so she could finish her mission. "Where is he now?"

"He knocked himself out. He won't…" Natasha sucked in a sharp breath and Brooklyn rubbed her hand over her face, "It has to be you, Hayes. I don't know what'll happen if-"

"Tell me about the drug." Brooklyn ordered, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had to seduce the man outside the bathroom, but she had to understand how Steve was infected with sex pollen in Caracas. It wasn't like that stuff was common.

"He was fine. Just a prick. We thought it may have been shrapnel, but later it got worse, as if it didn't take effect right away. It was unbearable for him."

Brooklyn smacked her palm against the sink, swearing under her breath so Romanoff wouldn't hear. Hydra had developed a needle that could administer the drug several times, so the poison could be inserted, but not released into the bloodstream until they were ready.

_Rumlow did this._

"Bring him here. I'll send you my coordinates."

"We'll extract you."

Brooklyn sighed, knowing that wouldn't be good enough. She didn't get the information, and she didn't get him on her side. She could save the mission, or she could help Steve. "No. I'll take care of it. Just get him here."

She hung up and dropped her phone on the counter, taking a deep breath through her nose and letting it out her slightly parted lips, "I'm going to regret this."

Pushing open the bathroom door, Brooklyn leaned against the frame and sighed, "Sorry about that. It's been a hell of a week."

"That's fine. I ordered some late-night dessert while you were on the phone. Hope you like chocolate cake."

"I do." She purred, sitting on his lap as she slung her arm around his neck, leaning down to kiss him softly, "Maybe we could hold out until dessert. I'll eat the cake, and you can eat me?"

"I like the way you think, gorgeous." He answered as he nipped at her lower lip, "As much as I like your look, I'd love to see you bare. Want to get cleaned up while we wait?"

"Sounds perfect." Brooklyn told him, grabbing her bag and wheeling it into the bathroom to remove her makeup.

Once alone she swallowed hard as she washed off her makeup. She heard the knock, and he answered, accepting the food while she used a washcloth to wipe away the dark eye makeup. She roughly dragged the cloth over her mouth, pulling the blood red lipstick with it before taking another deep breath.

"Is the cake here?" Brooklyn giggled as she stumbled out of the bathroom, scratching her scalp as she wobbled a little. She saw the massive slice of dark chocolate cake and the silverware wrapped in a black cloth, "I want the first piece."

He grabbed the fork and pierced through the cake, blissfully unaware that Brooklyn had grabbed the butter knife and pulled it into her lap between her thighs. He fed her the piece and she hummed, and he pulled her face closer to his, kissing her sweetly as his hand trailed from her neck to her chest, but before he could get any farther, Brooklyn sliced his throat with the butter knife.

The man gagged, staring at her in disbelief as she pushed him down and grabbed him, choking him on the weak cut as he tried to fight her off. She grabbed the knife again and stabbed it straight through his trachea, causing the man to die beneath her.

Brooklyn gasped for breath, stumbling back and looking at her bloody hands. Without washing them, she rolled him up in the sheets and pushed him off the edge of the bed, hiding the body between the wall and the bed. She tossed the comforter over him, making it appear messy enough that hopefully she'd be gone long before anyone realized what she'd done.

She was washing the blood off her hands when Natasha texted that they'd landed, panting as she replayed her actions over and over again. She would regret that. She made a brash decision that could cost her everything. The only thing she knew was that she could help Steve. Brooklyn didn't know what Hydra's endgame was, but she knew that it wasn't an accident that Steve was poisoned while she was on this mission.

A half hour later, a heavy knock was heard on the door, and Brooklyn answered it in a silk bathrobe over her underwear. Natasha pushed her way in first, holding the door open for Jack and Rumlow, who worked together to carry Steve. They deposited him on the bed and Brooklyn was by his side in an instant, smoothing away his hair.

"Be careful, whatever he was hit with is strong." Jack said quietly and Brooklyn looked up at him with a quivering lip. Her skin was burning she was so angry, but if she outed them as Hydra in front of Widow, they'd kill her, Natasha, and Steve.

"I'll be fine. Get out. I'll deal with him." Brooklyn warned, looking from Jack to Rumlow, then over to Natasha, "Come back in the morning. He'll be fine by then."

"You sure about this?" Natasha asked, but Brooklyn just narrowed her eyes, wanting the assassin to leave her. If she wanted to fuck Captain America, she could have done so before ruining Brooklyn's mission. "Alright, see you in the morning. Good luck, Agent Hayes."

She walked them to the door and padlocked it, breathing a sigh of relief that they hadn't noticed the body in the corner. Brooklyn quickly walked back over to Steve, pressing her hand to his forehead.

He had a fever, and his body was drenched in sweat. Despite being knocked out, she could see his erection through his uniform and decided the first thing to do was to get him out of his suit. She carefully pried the thick fabric off of him and threw it carelessly in the corner until he was naked.

Brooklyn knew Steve was perfect, inside and out, but seeing him wrecked like this built a burning desire in her core that she'd never felt before. He was so wild and undone, and she needed to help him.

Grabbing a couple of towels, Brooklyn began using a clean washcloth to wipe the sweat from his neck and chest, finding him shining in the hazy hotel lights. Finally, she began to shake his shoulders as she spoke gently, "Steve? Honey? Are you okay?"

He shifted at the sound of her voice, and she pressed the washcloth to his brow, causing his eyes to blink open. When he saw her, he began to pant, "Brooke?"

"Hey…hey." She whimpered, looking down at him with gentle eyes. "You're gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm gonna take care of you."

Steve appeared terribly confused, and Brooklyn knew that was the sex pollen invading his system. If it really was Rumlow, he would have come packed with one hell of a dose, which explained why Steve couldn't shake it. Even though Steve was here with her, Brock and Jack were probably still pumping the drug into Steve's system.

"Where are we? Honey, I got hit with the-the-"

Brooklyn could see him shaking as he stammered, his body desperately needing release from the tension that was building. "I know. You're gonna be okay. I'm going to take care of you." Brooklyn repeated, wanting to take away his pain and worry as he muttered to himself. "Shh, you're okay. You're gonna be okay." Brooklyn shimmied out of her robe and let it fall to the ground before grabbing his hands and putting them on her chest so he could feel her. His eyes grew wide and he moaned like an untamed animal, something that Brooklyn couldn't even fathom coming from her Captain America. "Steve Grant Rogers!" She exclaimed as he squeezed her, "Can you not contain yourself for one damn minute?"

"You know I can't." He yelped and she shushed him before he pulled her down on top of him so he could kiss her. His hand snaked its way to her underwear and ripped them off, giving him access to what he needed, but he found enough self-control to warn his girlfriend, "If you need me to stop, you tell me to stop. Do you understand?"

Even under the influence of the second most powerful drug he'd ever experienced, Steve was still a gentleman and Brooklyn wanted him to destroy her, "Steve." She said as she grabbed his face, holding him still so he had to look into her eyes, "Do whatever you need to feel better. I can take it," she told him bravely as her body quivered, "I love you."

"I love you too. So damn much." Steve muttered before yanking her harshly down to his mouth and flipping them over, so he was on top. She could see the terror in his eyes, and she just wanted him to get it out. Steve was scaring her. "I don't understand what's happening, but I need you," his shaky voice said as he hovered over her, "I need you so badly, but I don't want to hurt you."

Brooklyn smiled at that, taking it as a challenge, "It's nothing I haven't experienced before."

She was wrong.

Brooklyn had lost count of how many rounds she went with Steve. He'd tried to pace himself, and she enjoyed the ride, for a while, but eventually, her non-super-human body couldn't take it anymore. She'd promised she'd take care of him though, and if all he needed was a body to fuck, she'd happily offer her own.

It wasn't much different from what SHIELD used her for, but at least she knew Steve felt terrible about it.

Some time in the night, she'd fallen asleep, unable to keep her eyes open, let alone enjoy the sex. She'd passed out to the sound of Steve weeping as he pounded into her, and although everything in her wanted to comfort him, she had nothing left to give.

After a while though, she started to come to again, hearing the same soft crying coming from beside her. "Steve?" She asked quietly as she shifted, feeling every muscle in her body ache. She forced a brave smile, and he tightened his grip on her, causing the pain to shoot through her body.

Brooklyn must have grimaced, even though she couldn't even feel her own face, because Steve began to cry against her, "I'm so sorry."

"How do you feel?" She breathed out as she rested her hand on Steve's cheek. She didn't want to see him sad. It wasn't his fault. He'd been betrayed by his own teammates. It wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Brooklyn winced at his pained voice, feeling sleep creeping into her body, "Steve… it's okay. I'm okay…I love you." She heard him talking to her but couldn't make out the words because she fell back into a deep sleep.

The next thing Brooklyn remembered was the sound of Agent Romanoff's scolding voice snapping at her Steve. She was being moved around like a rag doll and her head was throbbing. Everything was throbbing. Her stomach felt off. She wasn't even sure if she still had a vagina, but if it fell out, it died valiantly. She thought. She couldn't really form thoughts through all the pain and the fuzz in her brain. "Steve?"

"Agent Hayes, this is Agent Romanoff. We're extracting you from your mission. Hold still."

That's why she was being thrown around so roughly, it was Romanoff. Steve would never hold her so tightly. He treated her like she was made of glass. Except last night. Last night she might as well have been a punching bag, but nobody else could say they were almost fucked to death by Captain America. Wait until Dallas heard.

"Where's Steve?" Brooklyn droned, her head beginning to spin even more as Steve's voice reached her, telling her he was there and apologizing again. He just kept apologizing. He shouldn't be apologizing. She was gonna be Director of Hydra.

"Don't be… it's fine. I'm just… tired…" Brooklyn hummed as she heard Rumlow's voice in the distance. She blocked out his words, slamming her eyes shut tightly until she heard Jack's voice cut through her haze, offering to carry her to the jet.

Brooklyn grabbed onto Steve, getting a fistful of hair and holding him tightly. She didn't want to go with Jack. Jack had hurt her enough. Jack Rollins was the reason she didn't drink, and he was the reason she knew exactly how Hydra's sex pollen worked.

"I've got her. I did this, I'm gonna fix it." Steve said sternly and Brooklyn just gazed into his eyes, so thankful that she had Steve. God bless Steve Rogers, he was so good to her, even when he couldn't control himself.

"It's just exhaustion." Brooklyn slurred as she loosened her grip on Steve's hair, letting her eyelids flutter closed. He'd protect her. He'd take care of her. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, even if she did kill the man she was supposed to recruit for Hydra. Steve would make sure they didn't kill her today.

Suddenly, Brooklyn was off the ground, light as a feather, and she knew she was in Steve's arms again, "I'll be okay, I promise. How are you feeling?"

Was Steve's dick okay? Oh God, what if she broke Steve's dick? That would be terrible…

"Shhh, don't worry about me right now. I need you to stay awake, okay?" Steve told her and she agreed quietly as he continued to carry her. The world moved by quickly and Brooklyn tried to focus on Steve to keep her head from spinning.

Why was she so lightheaded? She was just exhausted, but she felt so weak. She was just tired.

"Tell me what happened?" Brooklyn mumbled, needing Steve to keep talking to keep her awake. She really wanted to sleep. If she slept, she'd feel better. If she slept, she'd wake up in Steve's apartment and nobody could hurt her.

Steve told her about his mission, and Brooklyn focused as best as she could. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, but when Steve told her he'd been hit by something, she needed to make sure her theory was true.

"You were hit with something? A dart?"

"I guess. Nat couldn't find anything."

_SHIELD had created the microscopic darts so small nobody could extract them. They weren't allowed to be used because there hadn't been enough trials. Only Alpha Level members could get the equipment. Pierce did this._

"When did the symptoms start?"

"They started slowly after the explosion. They got worse when we made it to the jet. I was overwhelmed. I knocked myself out. Romanoff was too close."

Brooklyn swallowed, wondering if that was always the plan. Had they intended on Steve fucking Natasha to death? Or had they wanted Steve to betray Brooklyn? She would have forgiven him, but he wouldn't have forgiven himself. That was clear based on his 'rather be knocked out that hurt my girlfriend' mentality.

"So, it started, and it got worse on it's own?" Brooklyn sighed, using all her strength to look Steve in the eyes, "Like out of nowhere, right? It wasn't gradual, it started, began to fade, then started again?"

"Yeah." Steve answered and Brooklyn felt sick.

_It was SHIELD's drug they used on Steve. Pierce gave it to Rumlow. This was all planned…_

"I'm so tired." Brooklyn mumbled as she closed her eyes, leaning against Steve. Natasha was talking to her, but she tried to ignore the Black Widow, until Natasha asked her a question. "When was the last time you went in for a physical?"

"July. Fury insisted."

_He was worried about Steve getting me pregnant._

"Everything was on the up and up. Got all my hardware replaced.

_He made sure I was taking the pill, even with the IUD._

"Why?" Brooklyn finally asked, wondering where the assassin's mind was, but she didn't answer, so she repeated louder, "Why?"

"She thinks it's more than exhaustion, Sweetheart." Steve said quietly and Brooklyn took in a sharp breath.

_Shit. Could he have broken it?_

"I'll be fine. Been in worse scrapes, believe me. At least you didn't try to kill me after." Brooklyn grumbled, catching a foggy glimpse of Rumlow and Rollins at the front of the jet. Deciding not to let them think they'd beat her, she looked up at Steve and sighed, "If you don't want me to sleep, I need you to keep talking to me. Tell me about that future you imagine us having."

Brooklyn spared a quick glance over at the others, seeing them stiffen at her words. When Steve began to whisper in her ear though, she forgot all about the STRIKE team, SHIELD, Hydra, Natasha. She let Steve envelope her in stories about the life they could have. Just because she knew it wouldn't happen didn't mean she didn't enjoy imagining it. Plus, it made Steve sound so happy, it was worth the ache is caused in Brooklyn's cold heart.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here it is! The chapter so many of you have been asking about and waiting for- Belarus.

"Surprise!"

Brooklyn stiffened at the voice as a set of arms engulfed her tightly, because there was a loud voice yelling in her ear from inside Steve's normally quiet apartment. Lucky for the intruder, the SHIELD agent recognized her baby sister's voice before she instinctively silenced her with a swift kick to the throat. "Dallas!"

"Brooklyn!" Dallas yelled back before whipping Brooklyn around to face her. She gave her sister a proper hug and exclaimed, "Steve said he broke you with his dick! Congratulations!"

Smashing her hand against her face in frustration, Brooklyn groaned, "Not something to be congratulated on, but okay. What are you doing here?"

She'd asked if Steve got her a puppy. He basically did, in the form of her overexcited, future doctor sister who would read her the riot act when she realized what had happened to her. At the moment though, Dallas was far more excited to hear about how her sister managed to wind up in the emergency room after sex. "I'm here to see you! Because you were in the hospital! And because I love you and actually know what you do for a living now!"

Brooklyn looked to Steve, seeing him unable to speak up for himself. It was a nice gesture. A very loud, very hyper, nice gesture that kept yelling excitedly because Dallas was larger than life. "So, Steve called you?"

"Well, SHIELD obviously isn't going to call me, because they don't know I exist. Steve took wonderful care of me. Had me picked up by this nice man and flown in a private plane."

"A private plane?" Brooklyn sneered at Steve, but he just raised his hands in defense while Dallas explained that it was the Stark jet, not the quinjet.

"I feel like an honorary Avenger." Dallas said after informing her sister that the Black Widow dropped her off at Steve's apartment.

"You're not." Brooklyn grumbled before glaring up at Steve, too tired and achy to deal with this, "You know I'm trying to keep her a secret, right?"

"And I know that the Avengers already know she exists, so I called in a few favors to do something nice for my girlfriend, whom I love, and whom I caused a lot of trouble for." Steve said as he crossed his arms and gave Brooklyn that little grin that made her knees weak. She felt her heart swell as she grinned, silently telling him she really did appreciate his efforts.

Dallas leaned against Steve's bookshelf, watching the exchange intently before asking, "So, uh, what exactly did he do to ya?"

Brooklyn twisted her lips, deciding the sooner he told Dallas the truth, the sooner they could move past it. She tugged her sister away from Steve and leaned up to whisper in her ear, "He was drugged. It's a special drug that heightens sex drive and causes extreme physical pain until sexual release. We went seventeen rounds." Dallas's eyes grew wide as she smiled excitedly at the idea, but Brooklyn added quickly, "He snapped my IUD while it was inside me."

"Ouch!" Dallas yelped and pulled away to pout down at her sister, "That's not supposed to happen."

"I know." Brooklyn shrugged and Dallas looked to Steve as her seductive expression reappeared on her face while her eyes floated down his body towards his crotch.

"Must be impressive."

Brooklyn punched her sister's arm, "Eyes up, bitch! I'm not sharing."

"I'm only human." Dallas hissed back without malice, and Brooklyn crossed her arms defensively as Dallas looked back to her boyfriend. Steve excused himself to take Brooklyn's things to their bedroom, and Dallas took the opportunity to look back to her sister, "Are you sure you're okay? What happened when it snapped?"

"It tore some lining in my uterus…I'm fine, Dee. I promise."

"Brooklyn!" Dallas hissed as she grabbed Brooklyn's hands tightly, "No, no that's not okay, that's a huge problem!" She seemed to think for a moment, eyes darting to the bedroom where Steve was clearly hiding, "Are you pregnant?"

"No. That's the first thing they checked." Brooklyn assured her sister, smiling grimly, "They don't think I can… get pregnant." Dallas looked devastated by the revelation, but Brooklyn shook her head, forcing her smile to grow despite the weight of what she was about to explain, "Between the IUD snapping, and being on double birth control, the likelihood of me getting pregnant is slim to none, which is fine! Considering what I do, it's great really. One less thing to worry about…"

Without speaking, Dallas walked away from her sister and sat on the couch with an exasperated huff, "Then why do you sound so sad about it?"

"I'm not! It's fine. I'm not upset."

"You kinda sound upset."

"Okay, so maybe I wanted the option, but kids are terrible." Brooklyn grumbled as she collapsed onto the couch with her sister, leaning against Dallas as the younger woman wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders, "Steve will be disappointed. I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"That's okay." Dallas murmured into Brooklyn's hair, "So you and Steve are a long term kinda deal, I take it? Since you're worried about not having his kids?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn whined, sniffling a little because she knew Steve didn't have long. The fact that Rumlow had drugged him with the sex pollen showed Hydra was beginning to plan his demise. "He's ruined me for all other men."

Dallas snorted, "Yeah, I can tell. Mentally, spiritually… physically…"

"Honey?" Brooklyn called, beckoning Steve to join them. He barged into the room in panic, waiting to see what his girl needed. Dallas looked to him in amazement, but Brooklyn was unfazed by her love's devotion. "Steve, could you get me some water?"

Several hours later, Dee began to fidget beside Brooklyn, and she could tell her sister was getting hungry, but trying not to complain. Steve noticed too, because he offered to cook, but Brooklyn quickly suggested he take her sister out.

She needed some time alone to clean up a mess.

"Have fun you two!" Brooklyn called as Steve ushered Dallas towards the door, "Not too much fun! Steve… Steve, keep an eye on her…" Brooklyn warned as he gave her a quick kiss and took her sister out for dinner.

The moment the door closed, Brooklyn pulled her phone out of her sweatpants, "Meet me at 21st and Q in twenty minutes. Come alone."

"You don't want me to bring your ex?"

"No. I don't have time. I deal with you."

Brooklyn pulled on a sweatshirt over her tank top and quietly snuck out the door, limping down the stairs before jogging away from the apartment. She pulled out her phone, finding Steve and Dallas just down the street at Steve's favorite bar. She guessed she had about an hour before Steve grew weary of her sister and brought her home, meaning she had to take care of this fast.

As she approached the intersection of 21st and Q, she saw Brock Rumlow smoking a cigar against a trash can. He looked up when she approached and beamed at her, "Surprised you're walking."

"No thanks to you." Brooklyn snarled as she approached, but Rumlow pretended to be shocked at her words, "Don't bullshit me. I know it was you."

Rumlow shrugged and looked away, staring at the moon over the distant capitol, "Pierce got us the stuff. Thought maybe the bastard would hold out so long he'd die. I knew Romanoff wouldn't let that happen. I timed it so she'd be there to… help him along." Rumlow chuckled, "You should have seen his face. The way he looked at her. I half expected him to take her right there on the jet."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, "I would have understood. Would have supported it even. It's just sex."

Brock took in her words with a slow nod, pulling the cigar away and blowing out the smoke, "Not to him."

She tilted her head, beginning to realize what his plan had been. "You thought he'd leave me."

"Would have." Rumlow said as he waved his cigar at her, "You know its true. He'd never forgive himself. He'd dump your ass so fast… and maybe you'd be heartbroken enough to…"

"To what? To quit? To give up the offer Pierce gave me, you fucking idiot, you think I'm going to fuck up being Director because of Steve?" Brooklyn laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "I can't believe this… how soft do you think I am?"

"After seventeen rounds, practically mush."

"Oh, shut your mouth, you bastard." Brooklyn sneered as she took a step closer and raised her finger to his face "You may not understand this, because you have no soul, but I can enjoy my relationship with Steve and still know its going to end. Maybe I want to fuck him until his dying day, is that so bad? My feelings for him exist, as real as I stand before you, but the moment I get title of Director, he's as good as gone. Understand this, Brock Rumlow, and tell your fucking right hand man, _I_ will run Hydra, and you will serve _me_."

Rumlow just smiled wickedly and chuckled, leaning his head back before tossing his cigar in the planter behind him. "You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. The longer you stay with him, the sooner he dies. You get that, right? You can't have it all."

He blew Brooklyn a kiss and walked away with his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket, heading back towards the Triskellion. She clenched her jaw and backed away a couple of steps, feeling lightheaded from being on her feet so long. She pulled out her phone and looked at it, seeing Steve and Dallas were already on the move. She had to get back quick, before they realized she was gone and started asking questions.

* * *

By the second week of October, Brooklyn was cleared to go back to field work. She wanted to get her mind off of Brock Rumlow's threats, but she couldn't focus. Fury seemed to notice, and by the third week of October, he called her into his office.

"Agent Hayes." Fury greeted and Brooklyn puffed out her chest, looking to the side out the picture windows. This caused Fury to chuckle and she snapped her head back to him, finding him smiling, "You've only been back a week, but you can't keep your mind on training. I'm scared to send you out on any missions." The Director sat in his chair and gestured for her to take a seat across from him, "What's on your mind, Agent?"

She crossed one ankle over the other and pursed her lips, looking out the window again. "I- I'm struggling. After the incident. I messed up my mission and… Steve- Captain Rogers… he did a number on me."

Fury stared at her with a mix of pity and sadness that made Brooklyn squirm. He didn't say anything for a long while, until he asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at the man who ruined her life, drawing her brows at how worried he sounded. "Yeah… yeah." She looked down at her hands, "It wasn't his fault, and he feels terrible, but, I…"

Fury raised his brow, and Brooklyn knew what she needed to do, for her sake, and for Steve. It would break his heart, but she couldn't stay with him. She couldn't let him die yet. "Sir," Brooklyn said quietly, lifting her gaze to Director Fury, "I need some time away."

It took a week for Fury to make arrangements for Brooklyn. That stupid little feeling of guilt was growing rapidly with every nice thing Fury set up for her. He found her the perfect mission. Something she would excel at, but it would take a long time. Perhaps too long, but Brooklyn sensed that Fury and Pierce had the same feelings about her relationship with Steve: it was ruining their best undercover operative.

On what was to be her last day at the Triskellion, Brooklyn was summoned to Pierce's office. She swallowed hard, hoping he'd be pleased with her taking the Belarus mission. She'd expressed to Fury that she wanted Steve to believe she was being forced to go, so his feelings wouldn't get hurt. This was a way for everybody to win.

"Agent Hayes, I hear you're flying overseas tomorrow." Pierce called before she even reached the open door. When he saw her, he gestured for her sit across from him at his desk.

"Shall I close the door, Mr. Secretary?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Pierce answered and Brooklyn followed his directions and sat across from him, picking up a photo on his desk of his daughter. He studied her for a moment before speaking, "You asked to go to Belarus."

"I did." Brooklyn admitted, taking a deep breath before meeting Pierce's gaze, "I've been compromised. I killed my mark on my Miami mission and I can't apologize enough. I need to get my head on straight, and I need time away from Captain Rogers." At Pierce's questioning expression, she raised her hands and added, "We are fine, it's just… I've become distracted."

Pierce nodded slowly, considering her explanation before asking quietly, "Are you alright? After the incident? I never would have allowed Rumlow access if I'd realized they'd take him to you."

"I know, Sir. I tried to have Romanoff take care of it, but she thought it would be best if I did."

"That was my hope." Pierce grunted as he stood and leaned against the glass floor to ceiling window overlooking the Potomac, "Rumlow presented it as a chance to eliminate Captain Rogers and Black Widow, but we all underestimated his devotion to you."

Brooklyn smiled a little at that as she smoothed back a piece of hair that had fallen from her low bun, "It's unexpected, that's for sure."

"We won't touch him while you're away." Pierce offered, gesturing towards the door, "I'm proud of this decision to space yourself from him. It'll make things easier in the end."

"Yes, Sir. That's my thinking too." Brooklyn said softly as she stood and shook Pierce's hand. 'I won't let you down. We'll take down the General and retrieve the Chitauri weapons."

"That's why you're the best. I look forward to working with you as Director in the future…" He leaned forward and whispered, "Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra." Brooklyn repeated with a genuine smile.

A little time away to get her head on straight was just what she needed to prepare for her turn as Director of Hydra. Insight was barely a year from launch. Her time in the spotlight was coming fast. All she had to do was get rid of Steve Rogers.

But first, she had to say goodbye before she left.

She pounded on Steve's door, the tears already streaming from her eyes before he answered. She had to sell this as Fury's idea, or else Steve would become suspicious. When he answered the door and took one look at her though, she knew he was putty in her hand.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Steve said as he ushered her into his apartment and pushed her hair away from her eyes to see her better. She bit her lip and nodded before he kissed her and asked, "Is it Dallas?"

"No. I-they… I'm such a mess!" Brooklyn gasped as she fanned at her fake tears, letting the breeze cause them to water more. Steve led her to his kitchen and poured her water, which she took gratefully to sip, letting it steel her nerves, "So, I, uh, I made a mistake. Fury claims this isn't punishment, but I know better."

"What are you talking about? What did you do?"

"Remember during the sex pollen incident? I killed my mark. I didn't realize he was somebody SHIELD was trying to recruit."

_Someone Hydra was trying to recruit…_

"Brooklyn!" Steve tightened his grip on her hand, and she winced, "Did you not know?"

"I kinda knew, but not for sure. I panicked. I messed up. He's giving me a chance to redeem myself." She hummed as she sipped more water, keeping her eyes trained on Steve.

"Please tell me they aren't sending you to Belarus."

"He's sending me out tomorrow, Steve." Brooklyn cried as she slid off the stool and into his arms, burying her face into his chest as real pain crept into her soul, "Let's not talk about it tonight, okay? Let's just enjoy what time we have, okay?"

Steve picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed before asking, "Will you call me?"

"I can't. This isn't like other missions; I'll be a billion miles from home. If I get caught, I'm dead. I can't risk any contact." Brooklyn whimpered as he leaned down to press a long, slow kiss to her cheek. She was beginning to regret asking to leave. She was going to miss this.

"Write me then? Send them here, nobody will ever have to know. Then I'll know you're okay."

Brooklyn sighed into his kisses along her neck, gently cupping his jaw before tugging on his shirt, "I can do that… If you find somebody else, I understand. I won't- obviously- but I don't want you to be tied down if this takes longer than expected."

_Find somebody who makes you happy Steve… somebody who can give you what you want- honesty._

"I can wait." Steve moaned into her mouth before pulling off his shirt and sweatpants before going to work at undressing Brooklyn, "Tonight, it is my duty as your Captain to give you a going away present before you're sent overseas."

"Oh?" Brooklyn asked as he removed her pants, stripping her naked. In his gaze, she felt perfect, and that only made her soul grow darker, because he saw her as an angel. She was an angel of death and deceit. For tonight though, she'd push away her guilt, her fear, and her pain to enjoy one last night with Steve Rogers before she had to go away.

By the time dawn broke over the nation's capital, Brooklyn thoroughly regretted asking Fury to send her away. The tears that started out as an act grew real the longer she rested in Steve's arms, as he made love to her and ravished her and worshipped her through the night, keeping his emotions at bay in an effort to comfort her. She snuggled her cheek against his collarbone, breathing heavily against his neck as his chest heaved beneath her, the only sign that he was struggling with her leaving.

"When do you have to go?" His voice came out in a whisper as he shifted to pull her into his lap so he could press himself against her back. He planted sweet kissed along her shoulder blades to the back of her neck as he carefully pulled her hair over her shoulder.

Brooklyn laced her fingers between his larger ones, holding back her tears, "Jet leaves at noon. They want me there for briefing at nine."

"We don't have much time." Steve said and she was glad he couldn't see her, because her mouth fell open in a silent sob. He leaned away from her to pull a small box from his bedstand that make Brooklyn's head spin. "It isn't a ring." Steve told her, already knowing what she was going to think.

She opened the box in a daze, pulling out a rose gold locket with three little diamonds on the front. "Is this real?" She asked, knowing it must have cost a fortune seeing it came from Tiffany's.

"Yeah." Steve admitted shyly as she studied the locket, "I flew up to New York to pick it out a few weeks ago. I just don't want you to forget about me."

Steve might as well have shot her through the heart with those words because Brooklyn felt like she died inside, "I could never forget you." She murmured as he took the necklace and placed it around her neck, "You're the love of my life."

She'd told Steve she loved him but telling him that made it feel so much more real. She was never gonna find anyone better than Steve. She was never going to love anyone more than Steve. When Steve was gone, she wouldn't even try- when Steve was gone, Brooklyn's heart would be shattered beyond repair. She'd never love again.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Brooklyn sighed as she weaved her fingers in his again.

"You have no idea. I don't know what I'll do without you."

_Live. Without me, you'd live._

She couldn't save him. Pushing him away wouldn't save him. Keeping him close wouldn't save him. Moving across the world wouldn't save him, but Pierce was a man of his word- as long as Brooklyn was away, Steve would be safe. Perhaps she could stay away forever, and Steve could defeat Hydra.

She didn't think she had it in her to enact her revenge on Nick Fury anyway. Steve had softened her cold, bitter heart.

Steve's arms held her tightly as her mind began to race through what the next few months would hold for her. She was terrified, and she wanted nothing more than to take him with her to love her and protect her. But she couldn't. She had to do this alone. She'd asked to do it alone, and she had to live with the repercussions of that request.

Brooklyn looked to her left, seeing Steve's clock showing eight-thirty. She couldn't wait any longer, and her body shook as she began to sob. She felt his arms pull her close for another moment as she cried, gently shushing her, "It's okay. You're gonna be okay." Brooklyn responded by pressing her forehead against his jaw and grabbing his neck, letting the tears fall freely as he tried to urge her out of bed.

He finally moved, forcing her to release him and get ready to go. Steve was holding it together, but Brooklyn couldn't. She'd fucked up.

"I want to take you." Steve said quietly as Brooklyn got dressed through her sniffles.

She shook her head rapidly, taking a sharp breath, "If you come, I won't go."

He led her to the door and tipped up her chin to kiss her slowly, "Be safe. Write me when you can."

"I promise." Brooklyn cried as she reached up to kiss him again, holding him against her as she lingered against his mouth, "I'm more worried about you. Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone." She chuckled against his lips, holding his hair tightly in her shaking fingers.

"Never." Steve teased as he grabbed her ass, trying in vain to lighten the mood, "Get out of here before I kidnap you and keep you for myself."

_Run away with me._

"You don't have it in you."

_Prove me wrong._

"I'll take that challenge." Steve bit back as he opened the door, breaking Brooklyn's heart, "Seriously though, be safe. I love you."

_You're the best thing in my life, and I'm sorry I can never give you the life you deserve._

She couldn't tell him that, because she couldn't tell him that she was on the wrong side. She hadn't believed the little voice telling her she was wrong until today, but it was too late, she was in too deep. All she could do was love him while she had him and move on when he was gone.

"I love you too, Steve."

She practically sprinted down the stairs, needing to get away before she changed her mind. She was doing what was best for both of them, she knew that, but it hurt so damn badly.

Brooklyn cried in the cab all the way to the Triskellion and was still weeping when she met up with Nick Fury on the tarmac. She bit her lip and looked down, letting her duffel bag hang loosely from her hand as her shoulders slumped. Taking a shaky breath, Brooklyn raised her head bravely and nodded.

Fury smiled weakly before turning to Maria Hill and nodding his head to tell her to get the jet ready, "You have a burner phone sewn into your bag. Don't turn it on until you're ready to be extracted." He seemed to study her for a moment as Hill gazed on without emotion until he added sadly, "Good luck, Agent Hayes."

She gave a firm nod and followed Agent Hill into the quinjet, strapping in and preparing for the hardest mission of her life.

* * *

**_December 4, 2012_ **

_My Darling Steve,_

_I am sorry this is coming so late, but I am constantly under the watchful eye of the General and his men. In fact, I'm only able to write this to you under the guise of you being a pen pal in America. I write by lamplight in the restroom, so as not to be seen by any of the guards. The General has a massive mansion, and many of his men stay on the premise. He is guarded, and keeps his mouth shut around the help. Being new, I've been relegated to scrubbing the floors of his home. The only saving grace I've found is the Generals wondering eye. Our intelligence was correct in assuming he'd fancy a new woman to harass. The only question is whether or not I can pique his interest enough to gain his trust._

_I miss you terribly every day. When no one is around, I cry because I think of you and what you're doing without me. I wish I could curl up in your arms and hear your voice again._

_I shall try to write more frequently. As I gain the household's trust, I gain more freedom. I just hope to have a day of rest for Christmas. I plan to weep at being so far away from you._

_Love you always, B._

**_January 28, 2013_ **

_My Darling Steve,_

_Things have gotten better and worse over here. I've finally been upgraded from scrubbing the floors to helping in the kitchen. The General seems to enjoy my cooking. I'm sure you'd agree. I had hoped with more responsibility I'd gain more freedom, but that doesn't seem to be the case. The more the General and his men trust me, the more they want to keep their eyes on me, which I don't appreciate. If you were here, you'd kill them. Please don't show up here- I really need to get this right._

_I hope you had a good Christmas and New Year's. I hope you did something fun and didn't sit at home and pout. If I find out you've done nothing but pout while I was away, I'll be very upset when I get home. The only thing that gets me through the day is knowing you'll be on the other side of all this. I can't wait to be in your arms again. I think about you every waking minute of the day. I fear the day is coming soon when the General or one of his men will make a move on me. I'm dreading it, because I'm dreading how bad it'll make you feel. You'll make that face, the disappointed one where you know there's nothing that can be done but you still hate it. I can see you when I close my eyes, and even imagining your sour mood when the weathers cold makes me happy._

_Stay warm and have fun. I love you more than the distance between us._

_Love you always, B._

**_June 13, 2013_ **

_My Dearest Steve,_

_I had hoped by now I'd be almost ready to come home, but unfortunately, it isn't the case. The General has, as expected, taken a liking to me. It's demeaning, and I hate it, but I know this is just a job. A job that will end faster the better I do it. I've found myself in his bed more often than my own, and it breaks me to think of you alone back home. I wish I could hear your voice. I wish you could tell me that it's going to be okay, and that I'm going to be coming home._

_I hope you're celebrating your birthday coming up. I've had a lot of time to imagine what I'd do if I were there. I'm not going to write to you the could have beens, because I might recycle some of the ideas for next year. I'll be home next year. I keep telling myself that to make it easier._

_I love you more than anything in this world, and I miss you so much it hurts. Be safe. I'll be home soon._

_Forever yours, B._

**_October 1, 2013_ **

_My Darling Steve,_

_I almost don't want to write you this, because I know it'll upset you. But I think it's important you know that progress is being made. I cannot make contact with SHIELD, but if you would pass this along to the Director, I would be grateful._

_The General officially ended my employment two days ago and expressed that I will never lift a finger in his home again. I guess you could say that we've made things official, and we're no longer having an affair. Things had been strained with his wife for a while, but she hasn't been around the past couple of weeks. I'm unsure if she left him, or if he got rid of her. Either way, I'm in the lion's den now._

_He trusts me, and often asks for my opinion on his business ventures. I'm hoping soon he'll give me the confession I need to be able to lock him up, but he's been tight lipped about his side businesses. The soldiers keep an eye on me. They don't seem to trust me, and I'm sure that is weighing on the General's conscience, too. I just have to stay the course and keep working towards his full trust._

_When I see the soldiers around the grounds, I often think of you. I think of how different you are from them. How you never lost your kindness and your compassion, despite everything you've seen and done. After he's gone to sleep, I lie awake and think of you. Sometimes I sneak away to steal a peek at the locket you gave me—it's my saving grace most nights because without it, I'm scared I'd forget what you looked like. It's been so long, and there is no end in sight._

_It's been a year since I was sent away. You probably wouldn't even recognize me. My hair's been cut and dyed, I'm the palest I've ever been. Long gone are the days of scrubbing the floors and cleaning the mansion, so I'll admit, I've gotten quite lazy. I swear my face has gotten rounder. Sometimes it's easier to look in the mirror and see somebody else. It makes it easier to be so far away from home._

_I hope you've been safe. I hope you've been happy. I'd give anything in this world to know what you've been up to these last twelve months. It seems so unfair that we've been apart longer than we've been together, but it's the hand we were dealt. Every day I wake up and push through, because I know you're on the other side._

_I love you-_

**_December 14, 2013_ **

_My Darling,_

_I pray that I don't have to go through with this, but I wear a ring from a man I don't love, and I am running out of time. He assures me that when we are married, he will tell me all his secrets, but I don't want it to get that far. My love, I am running out of hope. This has gone on so long, and I'm no closer to his buyers than I was before._

_I have an ally in the kitchen, an old woman who has worked here for many years. She tells me of a black book that the General has locked in a safe in his bedroom. It could hold his business transactions. I've never seen him take it out._

_If it should come to pass that I marry this damn fool, just know I give you permission to put a bullet in his brain someday. I just hope I'm still around to see it._

_I love you Steve. More than the expanse of space that looms above us, more than the infinite worlds we haven't discovered. I'm thankful you kissed me that day in New York. I'm thankful you didn't give up on me no matter how many times I pushed you away. No matter what happens, you are the love of my life. No man will ever hold my heart the way you do._

_Love you always and forever, Brooklyn_


	40. Chapter 40

"I've got the book."

Fury raised his brow and looked over at Maria Hill, seeing the woman tense up, "Scan the pages on your phone and leave it. The General will be less suspicious that way. Did you get a confession?"

"Yes, Sir. I have it on my necklace recorder. I can transfer that to you when I arrive back in D.C."

"Alright, we'll send a jet to extract you. Be ready to go tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sir."

The line went dead, and Fury turned to Maria Hill, who just pursed her lips and piqued her brow. Fury groaned as he leaned over his desk, typing slowly on his tablet, "You got something to say, Hill?"

"The Belarus government wants him exterminated."

"And he will be. I'm sending in STRIKE and the Captain."

"You want her to leave the book though?"

"I want them to bring back the book. Make it worth the trip."

"Sir," Hill said in frustration, "Why all the lies? This mission really isn't that complicated."

Fury narrowed his eyes at her and stood a little straighter, "Just because the mission isn't complicated, doesn't mean nothing else is." He nodded towards the door, "I have a call to make. Get the jet ready, you've got a long ride ahead of you."

As Maria Hill left, she looked over her shoulder, seeing Nick sit back down in his chair to make his phone call. Before she got in the elevator, she heard him say, "You ready to come home?"

* * *

Brooklyn walked through the halls of the General's mansion, smiling at one of the cooks as she made her way towards the General's study. She leaned against the door as her soft blonde hair fell in waves to her shoulders.

" Иди спать моя любовь."

" _Come to bed, my love_ ," She hummed as she ran her fingers over his shoulders, ignoring the way he stiffened. She pressed a kiss to his temple, dragging her fingers along his shoulder as her satin robe floated behind her. She shuffled her bare feet into the master bedroom, sighing as she pulled back the sheets to reveal the General's little black book of buyers. She looked up towards the door, making sure nobody saw her as she shimmied out of her robe to strap the book on under her nightgown.

She heard a familiar clang from outside the window and looked up to see the electric fence short out. She grinned in anticipation as she turned around and went sprinting down the hall, calling for the General.

He appeared from his study and she ran to him, grabbing his arms tightly, "Кто-то сломал забор" _Someone broke the fence_.

Looking over her shoulder towards the hallway, he steeled his jaw, prompting her to ask in broken English, "My love, what is it?"

"Иди прячься. Я приду за тобой, когда мы позаботимся о них."

_Go hide. I will come for you when we take care of them._

Brooklyn nodded quickly and followed directions, heading towards the faint sound of bootsteps barely touching the floor.

_He's here._

Brooklyn carefully peeled off her photostatic veil and discarded it to the side, knowing full well STRIKE would burn the place to the ground, destroying all of her evidence of deceit. She pushed her way into the bathroom, hoping she could at least grab her robe before being extracted.

She closed the door and sighed, pushing back her blonde hair. It was too light for her liking, but it was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make. Brooklyn took a few steps into the master bedroom, realizing she wasn't alone.

Suddenly, Captain America emerged from the coat closet, aiming his gun at her. She didn't even have time to register that it was him before his massive hand was covering her mouth and his shield was blocking her view. She gasped at his swift movements, wondering if he didn't recognize her until he was holstering his gun.

"It's been too long." He purred into her ear from behind and she relaxed.

"Steve." She replied as she turned and threw her arms around his neck, looking him over quickly. It had been fourteen months, he was every bit as handsome as she remembered him. Brooklyn couldn't help but grab his face and pull his lips down to hers, drinking him in like water after being trapped in the desert.

Steve pulled away and Brooklyn blinked quickly to push back the tears that were forming at the sight of him. He ran his hands over her slowly, and she relished in his touch, having missed it more than anything else, "Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded, looking towards the bathroom as he explained that they were there to get her out. "You hold onto me, no matter what, do you understand?"

At that moment, Brooklyn realized that everything she'd come to know and love over the past year was about to change forever. "Yes, Captain." Brooklyn took a deep breath, knowing what was about to happen, and feeling her stomach ache, "He'll be in his study."

As she pointed towards the closed door, Steve passed her with his gun raised and his shield ready to receive any hits should the General shoot first. Brooklyn held her breath as Steve shot the man without hesitation, then told STRIKE to take out the rest of the guards.

Brooklyn was shaking at the sight, unable to recognize the soldier before her. He was a cold-hearted killer on a mission, and he _smiled_ when he saw the General die. Had Brooklyn done that? Had her absence darkened Captain America?

When Steve realized she was upset, he grabbed her and tugged her close and she shook even harder, ducking her head to get away from his gaze, "He deserved that. Don't look so upset."

"It isn't his death that bothers me. It was how ruthless you were about it." Brooklyn answered, unable to meet his dark eyes. If she didn't know any better, she'd guess Hydra had gotten through to Steve in her absence. It would comfort her more than knowing he'd just grown so cruel.

Steve studied her for a moment, but his hard expression didn't shift, "He had something of mine for too long. I've thought of little else."

Hazel eyes burst wide as he dragged her through the mansion, down the stairs and through the kitchen. It wasn't until Brooklyn came face to face with an older woman with greying hair that she realized the repercussions of her actions. All of these people were going to die because of her. She pulled the ring off her finger and shoved it at the woman, "Take this, and go. Save yourself."

"Кто ты? Я никогда не видел тебя здесь раньше."

_Who are you? I've never seen you before._

Brooklyn grimaced as she grabbed Steve's gun and shot the woman in the back, letting out a gasp before handing Steve the gun and sighing, "She said she'd call the militia. We can't leave any survivors."

Steve nodded and began leading her away, but not before she looked over her shoulder at the woman. Her eyes were still open, and the diamond ring had fallen from her grip near her hand. Brooklyn bit her lip and continued running, realizing that Steve had killed one man to protect her, but she'd killed everyone else to protect herself.

By the time they reached the jet, Brooklyn wasn't sure if she wanted to go home with Steve Rogers, but as soon as the quinjet left the ground, his entire countenance softened. Brooklyn smiled weakly as he watched her like a scared puppy, and she relaxed seeing the man she loved was still there, "You okay there, Soldier?" She asked, using his pet name fondly as he took her hands in his. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I missed you so much." Steve threw his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, pressing soft kisses to her head as he whimpered, "I've waited so long for this. I can't believe you're coming home. "

She sighed against his chest, already home. Her fingers found themselves traveling up his back and wrapping around his neck, scratching at his hairline as her breath caught, "You cut your hair."

"It was too long."

"I like your hair long. I like to play with it." Brooklyn scolded him, but he just gave her a knee-melting smile. "You haven't changed a bit."

Steve pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly and tenderly as he carefully backed her against the wall. Brooklyn felt self-conscious in her nightgown, far less fit than she'd been last time she was with these people, but nothing mattered for this brief moment. She was home.

* * *

For the first time in over a year, Brooklyn rested easy, but she couldn't sleep. She was overwhelmed by Steve's affection and the world she'd been away from for so long. Sharon Carter moved in across from Steve. That wasn't a coincidence. Steve had been molded into a prime SHIELD agent, and it broke Brooklyn's heart. He'd become everything she had hoped he wouldn't.

She had a sneaking suspicion that Steve hadn't slept well while she was away, based on how he snored louder than a chainsaw into her chest. Brooklyn didn't mind that he was keeping her awake, though. She needed to process all the time she'd been away, and she didn't want to do it in front of Steve.

Tears streamed from her hazel eyes and soaked her pillowcase as she stroked Steve's cheek. His hair was too short, and she couldn't get a good grip on it, but he still melted the moment her fingers touched the edge of his hairline at his neck. It reminded her of their evenings at the Retreat, and her heart broke that they could never have that life. If she had known how hard she'd fall for him, she would have stayed as long as possible in their little corner of the world.

Her breathing hitched, and she froze when he shifted, but he threw his muscular arm over her stomach and sighed, snoring again after just a moment. Brooklyn smiled through her tears at the sight of him holding her so tightly. She wasn't the same woman he'd loved before, but he didn't bat an eye at the weight she'd gained or the muscle she'd lost. He didn't ask about her forlorn gaze, instead choosing to let her set the pace in what she wanted and needed from him.

Brooklyn had missed Steve terribly, but her heart was torn. It could never fully belong to him again.

She carefully leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone, holding her breath as she settled back against the pillows. She stroked Steve's corded arm as he held her tightly, his snores breaking for a moment as he let out a quiet hum while stretching his legs. "Shh, go back to sleep my love." Brooklyn murmured as she scratched his back. He nodded against her, muttering something unintelligible before falling back into his deep sleep.

Once she was sure he couldn't see her, Brooklyn pulled up photos on her phone from her time away, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay. Perhaps she should have never left. Then she wouldn't know how much it hurt to lose such a big part of her heart.

After three weeks, Brooklyn felt better about being back home. She'd stopped crying herself to sleep, and she'd actually enjoyed going in to work at the Triskellion. Steve was doting as always, and Brooklyn was starting to feel more comfortable around him.

Sometimes though, in her nightmares, she'd see him shoot the General. Hard, unfeeling, and jealous, Captain America was nowhere to be found. The person who murdered the General in cold blood was purely Steve Rogers, and it was the smile that haunted Brooklyn most. She shouldn't have been surprised, she knew Steve was jealous and possessive, but it was hard to watch it unfold in front of her.

Then again, Steve was following orders to take out a dangerous hostile. Brooklyn shot an innocent woman in the back for threatening to expose her secret.

The day before Valentine's Day, Secretary Pierce called Brooklyn to his office. She hadn't seen him since she returned, and she wasn't looking forward to the conversation. She didn't want to talk about her time in Belarus. She didn't want to talk about it because she wasn't there, and Nick Fury had asked her to keep her true whereabouts secret from everyone, including the Secretary, the other agents, and Steve.

"It's been a long time, Agent Hayes." Pierce called as he stood to greet her, meeting her just inside the doorway and engulfing her in a friendly hug. She stayed stiff, pushing her short blonde hair behind her ear as he looked down at her, seeming to check to make sure she was unscathed, "Nick says you've been a little spooked since you came back from Belarus. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I am. Thank you for checking in on me." Brooklyn said as she leaned back on her heels, locking her hands in front of her stealth suit. "It was just a long time. And since returning, I've been hyper aware of what's coming."

"Project Insight is scheduled to launch beginning of April. If you're up for it, the job offer still stands. Director Hayes sounds pretty good, doesn't it?"

"It does." She smiled, raising her chin boldly as her pearly teeth broke through her dark lipstick, "We're on the home stretch."

Pierce nodded and looked out the windows, and Brooklyn could tell he was nervous. She had a guess of what he was about to say- "Captain Rogers will be eliminated with the launch, as will the other Avengers."

"And Nick Fury?" Brooklyn asked evenly, "We had a deal."

"We still do. He's not on the Insight list, so you can do with him as you wish. Just make it quick. He's a good friend."

Brooklyn swallowed hard when the Secretary wasn't looking, wondering how he could be so nonchalant about murdering one of his best friends. Was this how she sounded talking about Steve dying? Perhaps he did what she did; perhaps he ran over Fury's death over and over again in his mind until it felt more like a memory than a possibility.

"Yes, Sir. I, uh, I better get going." Brooklyn stammered, pointing over her shoulder at the door, "Steve has plans for the weekend. I have to begin convincing him to cancel them."

"Why's that?" Pierce asked sincerely, and Brooklyn regretted bringing it up.

She shrugged, "I don't really do holidays," she mumbled quietly before licking her bottom lip, "Plus, I'll feel bad when he goes through the work to do something special and romantic… knowing he's only got another six weeks."

"That's the risk you take. But it's worth it, isn't it?" Pierce questioned and Brooklyn smiled sadly. "Enjoy your six weeks, Director Hayes." Her breath hitched as she nodded, sweeping out of the room to rush home to Steve.

She arrived at his apartment before he did and filled the tub to take a bath. Maybe if she avoided him, he couldn't surprise her with anything sickeningly adorable that would make her swoon and regret every life choice she'd made since she was sixteen.

When the tub was filled to the edge, she slid into the bubbles, causing the scalding water to spill onto the tile floor. She slid farther into the water, so it lapped around her collarbone, causing more water to soak the bathroom rug.

"Sweetheart?"

Brooklyn bit her lips to hide her shit-eating grin, staying silent until Steve appeared in the doorway and sighed, "Really?"

"Oops?"

"Oh, oops. I see how it is." Steve grumbled as he grabbed a towel and threw it on the ground to soak up the water. He placed his hands on his hips and tisked as he looked around, "What are we going to do with you?"

"Leave me here in solitary confinement until Monday?"

Steve threw his head back and laughed at her, "Ohhh, you're trying to get out of Valentine's Day tomorrow. Sorry, can't. I have too much planned."

"I don't want to celebrate."

"Too bad." Steve argued, biting the corner of his lip at he raised his head to look out the bathroom door, "In fact, we're gonna start celebrating early. Right now."

"Baby, I'm in the bath." Brooklyn whined as Steve disappeared from the bathroom, "Steve! Steve, I'm busy. I'm doing really important soaking!"

After a few long minutes, Brooklyn laid her head back and closed her eyes, taking what little time she had before Steve drug her out by her ankles.

Suddenly, Brooklyn was gently pushed forward, and she grunted, not wanting to get out, "Noo, not yet," but while she expected Steve to pull her out, he instead slid in behind her, causing half the water to splash out as he stretched his legs out beneath Brooklyn. She jolted and whipped around, seeing him beaming at her as he raised his knee to lock her in. She stuck out her lower lip to pout, whimpering, "You splashed all the water out."

"Oh, darn, whatever will we do?" Steve droned as he wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's middle and pulled her flush to his chest. He draped his chin over her shoulder and gestured towards the faucet, "Fill it back up. We're not leaving until you're a little raisin."

"A little raisin!" Brooklyn laughed loudly, looking over her shoulder to kiss Steve lovingly. "Love you."

"Love you too, Sweetheart." Steve poured her entire bottle of bubble bath into the tub when he thought she wasn't looking, but Brooklyn pretended not to notice, just like she pretended not to notice how hard he was when she laid back against him.

The harder Brooklyn worked to avoid Steve's plans, the more romantic he became. By Valentine's morning, she was too curious to see what he had in store for her to deny him any longer. When they landed at Avengers Tower to spend the weekend in New York, Brooklyn was sure he'd run out of surprises, but the biggest one wasn't something he'd planned out. The biggest surprise Steve gave Brooklyn was admitting he wanted to spend his life with her.

"You want to share your life with me?" Brooklyn said quietly as the elevator took them higher into Avengers Tower to Steve's private suite.

"I already do." Steve said evenly and Brooklyn sighed, her smile growing a little when he added, "I'd like to make it official if you'd let me. I'll do it right, but I want to make sure you'd say yes."

Brooklyn opened her mouth to answer, then realized it wasn't that simple. She couldn't tell Steve she'd marry him knowing he only had six weeks left before Project Insight launched. As long as Pierce and STRIKE knew where Steve was, he'd be living on borrowed time. That's what they'd promised Brooklyn. "I-"

"Don't need to have an answer. I'm not asking you to marry me." Steve said as the doors opened to the suite. Brooklyn stepped forward, taking in the picture windows overlooking Manhattan. The whole back wall was one floor to ceiling window and a California king bed rested in the far corner. Steve didn't seem fazed by the apartment, but Brooklyn looked around in wonder at the life she could have- could have had- with Steve. From behind her, Steve murmured, "I just want to know if it's something you'd be interested in."

"Yes."

The word spilt from Brooklyn's mouth before she could really think about it, but she meant it. She'd rather have six weeks of being Steve's wife than sixty years with somebody else. She looked away from the view of New York to gaze up at Steve, "Yes. I would be interested in marrying you. Very much so."

"Are you sure? I'm not asking you now, I just want to know if that's something you'd ever want, and I-"

"Steve, I just told you what I would say. If you buy a ring, I'll say yes." Brooklyn told him quickly, grabbing his hands and squeezing them as an idea bloomed.

_We could run away together, somewhere nobody would ever find us._

"Honestly, let's get married this weekend. We can elope, and we can run away together." Brooklyn tried to gauge his reaction, hoping he'd ride this high with her without thinking too much into it, "Get away from SHIELD and the Avengers and just be together. Just the two of us. What do you say?"

Steve looked stunned by her suggestion, and she held her breath as he seemed to consider this. Brooklyn could practically taste her freedom. She hadn't gotten her tracker replaced since before Belarus, it would die out and they'd be able to run wherever they wanted. All he had to do was say yes and Brooklyn would do everything in her power to save him so they could have a life together.

"Brooke… I can't."

As quickly as her hopes soared, they crashed to the Earth in flames. She should have known he couldn't look past his duty as Captain America. "I understand."

"I'm sorry." He choked out and Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his torso to lay her head against his chest.

"Don't be. That doesn't mean I've changed my mind." Brooklyn promised, meaning every word.

She wished being in love wasn't so damn complicated.

After their show, Steve and Brooklyn strolled hand in hand through Bryant Park back to Avengers Tower. She wore a long black coat over her green dress, and a little beanie to keep her head warm in the cool February air. Steve had gushed over how adorable she looked, with her little pom on top, and he kept pulling it down over her eyes as she giggled.

"Steve! I can't see." She laughed as she stumbled forward a little, but he caught her as she pushed the hat back up. Turning around, she leaned into him and kissed his lips quickly before tugging him along the pathway.

He grabbed her by the waist from behind and spun her around as she laughed, kicking her feet to try and get away until he set her down and whipped her around to face him. He pulled her close, so his lips were inches from hers as she panted, looking up into his blue eyes longingly.

Steve began to lean forward when a small voice whispered loudly, "Is that Captain America?"

Brooklyn pressed her hand to Steve's chest and smiled up at him, nodding towards the family approaching them from the side. When she looked up, she realized it was a young boy with a Hulk t-shirt under a Captain America sweatshirt.

"We're sorry to bother you-" The boy's father said evenly, clearly realizing his son had been correct, "He's busy, Kasey."

"It's fine." Steve assured the father, kneeling down in front of the little boy. He thrust his hand forward towards the child and he took it, "I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you, Kacey."

The little boy looked up at his mother and beamed as Steve released his hand. He gazed up at Steve with wide eyes, "Are you Captain America?"

Steve leaned in close and whispered loudly, "I am." He looked around, then added, "Will you keep my secret?"

"Are you hiding from the bad guys?"

"I am. I gotta keep this lady safe." Steve nodded towards Brooklyn, causing her cheeks to blush. "She's really important, and I have to make sure nobody knows we're here."

"I won't tell nobody." Kasey promised, "You're my favorite."

The corner of Steve's mouth turned up in a humble smile, the one that made Brooklyn's heart pull, "Well, thank you. I appreciate that."

Brooklyn shoved her hands in her pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels, watching the exchange patiently. She hadn't seen Steve around children before, and it was the most adorable thing she'd ever experienced.

"Mr. uh, Captain- Sir," The father stammered, "would you mind taking a photo with him? So he can remember it?"

"Of course!" Steve said, shifting to face the child's parents as he put his hand on Kasey's shoulder and gave his best Captain America smile to the camera.

Brooklyn stepped forward and gestured for the phone, "Let me take one so you guys can get in it."

"Momma! Momma, come in the picture with us!" The child yelled as the woman handed her phone to Brooklyn.

As she snapped the photos of her boyfriend with the family, Brooklyn realized that Steve deserved to have this. He didn't seem to think anything of it, but Brooklyn knew better. It was time she told him the truth before he got any ideas about starting a family of his own.

"Captain America has to go now. Tell him thank you for taking time to talk to you." Kasey's mother prodded and the boy turned up to Steve with big, excited green eyes as he parroted his thanks.

Steve smiled and saluted the child, "Anytime. Get home safe. It's late." He gestured around the dark park, then turned to Brooklyn. She reached forward, taking Steve's hand, and giving the family a small wave before they continued back to the tower.

"That was really sweet of you. You made that kid's life." Brooklyn told Steve as she leaned into his arm, twisting her fingers among his.

He shrugged, bumping his hip into his girl, "T'was nothing."

Brooklyn beamed up at Steve as they walked along, "It was everything to him." When he continued to gaze ahead, Brooklyn's smile fell.

_Have I wasted his life away?_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Brooklyn had heard from Steve. They hadn't broken up, but he definitely wasn't speaking to her. When she explained to Jasmine and Mason why he wasn't around, they renounced him and called him an insensitive asshole. It made sense why they thought that way, because from the outside it appeared that Steve had rejected his girlfriend because she couldn't get pregnant. In reality, it was the months she spent lying to him before and after her time away that made him angry, not the fact that she couldn't have kids.

Brooklyn knew Steve was hurt that she'd omitted that fact for so long. Had she told him the day the doctors told her, he would have felt terrible, but he would have been happier with her. All Steve wanted was for his girlfriend to be open and honest with him, and she couldn't even do that. She wasn't surprised that he'd abandoned her.

"Drinks? It's been a long week." Jasmine said quietly as Brooklyn poured coffee into a to-go cup in the communal kitchen. She smiled a greeting at Cameron Klein, a sweet man who kept his head down behind a computer in Communications Control. "Brooklyn? You listening?"

"Listening, yes. Agreeing… also yes." She said as she leaned her waist against the countertop, "I'm being sent out on a mission early tomorrow. I can't go crazy tonight."

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she pulled her blonde curls up into a high ponytail, "It's going to be a long month with Insight launching. Exciting stuff for SHIELD."

"Yeah, I've considered joining the team."

"Really?" Jasmine's shock was evident on her face. Brooklyn just shrugged and watched Klein walk away. Jasmine stared at Brooklyn without speaking for a few moments, making her uncomfortable, "You want to go up on the helicarriers?"

"Maybe. It's not like I have any reason to stay here on the ground."

"Thought you had a job offer coming down the pipe?"

Brooklyn narrowed her hazel eyes at her friend, lowering her head as her back stiffened, "Who told you that?"

"Rumlow." Jasmine replied, turning to leave, "He's the second choice, right? If you don't take it?"

"Let's not talk about this here."

"Why not?" Jasmine dared. Brooklyn crossed her arms and ran her tongue across the bottom of her teeth beneath her closed mouth, showing her displeasure without saying it out loud.

"Because Insight is Level 6, something neither you, nor I am. Put a cork in it. What I do is my business, do you understand me?"

Jasmine shook her head and sighed loudly to express her disappointment, "Such a shame he ruined you. You were the best of us. Now you're just a befuddled mess."

Brooklyn lingered in the kitchen alone to finish her coffee, not having any intention of taking it to go anymore. She was tired of failing to live up to everyone's expectations. She was too broken for SHIELD. She was too attached to Steve for Hydra. She was too goody-two-shoes for her friends, too flaky for her sister, and she was too dishonest for Steve. No wonder she was a 'befuddled mess', Brooklyn couldn't do anything right. She'd once been so good at playing everyone, but apparently, she'd been living a double life too long. She was losing her touch.

Her sulking was cut short when a group of young interns filed into the kitchen, chattering loudly about someone exciting hanging out in the Residential floor. It was probably Fury collecting somebody for a mission. Interns were unnecessarily overexcitable.

Since she couldn't be alone in the kitchen, Brooklyn decided to be alone in her small room, a place she'd actively avoided when Steve was speaking to her. She missed his sprawling apartment with his knick knacks from days gone by and the soft sound of his record player that wafted through the space day and night when they were home. She especially missed his massive bed; not because it was larger and comfier than hers, but because he shared it with her. Coming home to her cubicle of a room after a long day only reminded Brooklyn of how she'd let her life get out of control. She should have just stayed home in LA with her aunt and her sister. She could have done anything; she didn't _need_ to become a double agent for a covert security organization.

As she got closer to her room, Brooklyn realized the other agents hanging from their doorframes were watching her. She stopped at her door, tapping her armband to allow her access before turning around and glaring at the other agents as she pushed open the door.

When she turned, she finally realized why everyone was staring. Steve Rogers stood in the middle of her tiny room; her furniture dwarfed by his massive frame. He was in his stealth suit, freshly returned from a mission because his hair was greasy and his eyes were glassy, as if he hadn't slept in too long but was forcing himself to stay awake just a little longer. There was a slight bruise on his cheekbone and his lip was cut, but it was his big, sad blue eyes that made him look completely destroyed.

"I'm sorry."

Brooklyn let out a shaky breath at his confession, shaking her head as she locked the door behind her. "Why? You have every right to be mad at me."

Steve took a tentative step towards Brooklyn before stopping, attaching his hands to his belt so he had something to hold. He looked from the woman to the small bed against the wall, "I never considered how hard it must have been for you. You knew how I would act, and you were trying to protect me."

"I still shouldn't have lied."

"You didn't lie." Steve replied and Brooklyn could see his knuckles turning white from how tight he was gripping his utility belt. His frame was so rigid he could cut the tension in the room with his shoulders. "You knew it would upset me because it was my fault. I'm tired of being angry at you, and I miss you. I forgive you for keeping your secret. You meant well. You were trying to protect me."

_I was trying to protect myself._

Brooklyn finally closed the space and reached for Steve, laying her hands on his waist as he finally released his belt to grab her upper arms, "I'm so sorry. You gotta know, it wasn't easy, I just didn't want to break your heart. It was easier to just sweep it under the rug, but I saw you with that kid, and I knew…" Brooklyn licked her chapped lips and sighed, "I knew you'd want that someday and I couldn't pretend that I could give it to you. There's no scenario where we end up together with a couple of kids, and a dog and house with a picket fence in the country, it's just not feasible. Physically, professionally… At first I thought it was none of your business, but I love you and I want you to have everything."

"I have everything when I have you."

"You could have more without me." Brooklyn slid her hand up to grasp the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her face, "I'll be the death of you, Steve."

He chuckled and Brooklyn knew he thought she was making some sort of joke. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

_You have no idea._

"Don't you want a family? Kids? A wife?" Brooklyn prodded slowly, "You need to look beyond me to what you actually want."

Steve ran his gloved hand up and down her back, gazing at her with a longing expression despite her attempts to push him away, "I'm not taking no for an answer, remember?" Steve's voice was low and husky, causing Brooklyn's body to vibrate from head to toe. He grabbed her jaw and held her firmly so she couldn't get away, reminding her that she was his, and nothing she said or did was going to push him away. Come hell or highwater, Steve Rogers was in love with her. "I love you. You doubt us, and you doubt my ability to forgive you, but if you just stop getting in your head, you'll realize that I make you really happy. Stop trying to make our relationship so grey, it's black and white. We love each other, and we should be together."

"Steve, there's something you need to know…" Brooklyn trailed off, but Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, "No. No, absolutely not."

He scrunched his brows at her, giving her a warning glance, "I'm not proposing."

"Oh. Well, this is awkward." Brooklyn took a step back and clenched her teeth, "Sorry."

Steve smiled coyly, popping open the box to reveal an engagement ring. Brooklyn gasped, smacking him hard on the shoulder, "You just said!"

"I'm not proposing." Steve reiterated, handing the box over to her, "But I need you to know where my heart is at, and if you'd be willing to get your head out of your terrified ass and try to make this work with me."

Brooklyn studied the ring, noting how small and simple it was. The setting was tarnished, but the stone had been cleaned. It was old- vintage for sure- and Brooklyn wondered if it was from Steve's old life, "Where did this come from?"

"It was my mom's."

She snapped her head up to stare at him in disbelief, her hand shaking as she held the ring out for him to take, "Baby, I don't know…"

Steve gestured for her to take a seat on the bed and he knelt in front of her, so he was at eye level for the conversation. He pulled the ring from the little box and looked it over, "She left this for me when she got sick. Took a while, but I was able to track down my stuff from my place back in Brooklyn. I never got home after the USO tour, but luckily the government kept it in storage." He sighed, rubbing his thumb along the stone, "It isn't much, especially today. I'm gonna buy you the most beautiful ring I can find, so everybody knows you're Captain America's wife, but I don't want you to run away again. I won't either. If you're in this for the long haul, I promise you that I'll be yours as long as we live, and we'll go as slow as you need to. As long as you promise not to give up on me."

He held his hand out to see if she'd give him hers. She held her breath, trying to run through the variables. If she said no, Steve would be heartbroken, confused, and alone. If she said yes, Brooklyn could make this the best month of Steve's life, and of hers. Pushing him away in the end wouldn't save him from Hydra. It would just save her from her guilt.

Brooklyn thrust her hand forward, nodding quickly, "I promise."

Steve slid the ring up her finger and kissed her tenderly, tangling his hand in her blonde hair as she sighed into him. After a few moments, he pulled away first to tell her to gather her things. She wouldn't sleep in that uncomfortable little bed ever again.

As Brooklyn packed up what few sentimental belongings she had, she kept glancing down at the ring on her finger. Four weeks. She could make Steve happy for four weeks. Maybe she'd give him a chance to convert to Hydra, and he'd take it, realizing it was better to stay alive. He could still do good for the world, but the world couldn't have its freedom anymore. The general population had too much free will, and Hydra meant to reign them in.

When she was Director, she'd make sure Steve had a choice. Maybe, since he'd promised he would be hers as long as they lived, he'd keep his word and join her. Brooklyn just couldn't imagine Captain America going back on such an important promise.


	41. Chapter 41

When Brooklyn Wells was ten years old, she was sitting on the floor of her parents' house playing dolls with her little sister Dallas. Their Aunt Jenna watched over them casually as the news played in the background.

Some time in the night, something crashed through the roof of a Blockbuster, leaving a mess but no debris behind. Authorities were investigating the incident.

Mr. and Mrs. Wells had to drive to the city for a meeting. They'd woken up early and kissed their girls goodbye before making Jenna promise not to give them too much sugar while they were away. They planned to be home by dinner, and if the meeting went as planned, they'd all go out to celebrate.

As the news report shifted to a high-speed car chase, she turned up the sound, listening intently as the girls yelled over her, causing their Barbies to fight. "Shh, guys, I'm trying to listen." The twenty-year old said as she leaned forward to watch.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and continued playing, bashing her Barbie against her sister's mercilessly. "Ouch! That hurt!" Dallas baby talked to her bigger sister, and Brooklyn took the doll and kissed her on the head before giving it back to the younger girl. While Dallas settled down to change her doll's clothes, Brooklyn looked up at the tv, seeing an old silver car speeding down the wrong side of the road.

The cars swerved as the man continued to follow the train speeding overhead, but suddenly two cars collided and the second one flipped violently before crashing into the guard rail on the side.

The adult gasped and jumped to her feet, falling to the ground and grabbing onto the television set. "Oh my God, Danny!"

Brooklyn's lower lip quivered when the camera lingered on the damaged car for a moment, the news anchor shifting their attention from the chase to the accident as several police officers swarmed the area. "That's Mom and Dad."

Jenna grabbed a hold of Brooklyn as the television picture shifted to the news anchor looking at the camera grimly, "Yeah, yeah it was."

"They'll be home soon. Don't worry Bee."

Despite her little sister's optimism, Brooklyn studied her Aunt's face for the truth. Jenna held her hand over her mouth as her eyes watered, but her arms were shaking. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran for the phone, pulling the spiral cord as far as it could go to keep an eye on her brother's kids. "Hey Mom, did you see the news? I don't know what to do…Hey, actually, I'm getting another call… let me call you back."

Brooklyn climbed onto the couch, peering over the back so just her bright eyes gave her away as her young aunt talked on the phone. "Uh huh… oh God, okay… yeah, they have two girls. Ten and six…. Well, me, I guess…. Yeah, of course. I'll take care of them… no, I'll, uh, I'll tell em. Thank you. Bye."

Dallas buried her fist into her sister's large t-shirt and tugged as she kneeled next to her on the cushions as their Aunt Jenna sobbed into her hand, "What's wrong Bee?"

"I don't know." Brooklyn unfurled her sister's tiny fist and patted her back before scaling the back of the couch to approach Jenna, "What is it?"

The brunette woman wiped her tears and grabbed Brooklyn by the hand, leading her back around to the couch to sit with her sister. Jenna sat cross legged in front of them, sighing heavily before telling the girls, "So, Mom and Dad aren't coming home. They were in an accident."

"The one on tv?"

Jenna looked to Brooklyn and nodded, "Yeah, they didn't make it."

"Didn't make it home?" Dallas asked innocently while she looked between her aunt and her sister, "But they'll be home soon?"

"No, sweetie. They aren't coming home. Not ever. They've gone to Heaven." Jenna wiped her tears, then reached up and took their hands, "I'm gonna take care of you guys now. It's just gonna be the three of us, okay?"

Dallas blinked slowly as she considered this, but Brooklyn clamped her jaw shut and pulled her mouth into a tight line. She breathed in slowly through her nose, shaking a little as she tried to keep herself from falling apart, before releasing the air through her lips. She turned to Dallas, who seemed to finally register that they would never see their parents again, because she started to wail loudly. Brooklyn quickly pulled her sister to her chest, holding her tightly as she sobbed. "It's okay Dee, I'm still here. I promise I'll take care of you."

Brooklyn shot up in bed, gasping for air. She looked around quickly to get her bearings, realizing that she was safe in Steve's bed with the super-soldier. He slowly pushed himself up and softly pushed back her hair, "Sweetheart? It was just a bad dream." She leaned her cheek against Steve's palm and nodded, feeling her chest begin to still. Steve ducked his head, "You okay?"

"Yeah, same thing as before." Brooklyn murmured, planting her hand against Steve's stomach. He slung his arm around her shoulders to pull her close so he could nuzzle her hair with his nose.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah." She groaned, massaging her temples, "I'm sorry, baby, go back to sleep. I'll be okay."

Steve's lips lingered on her cheek, refusing to let go, "I'll sleep when you do."

"I'm gonna call Dee." Brooklyn kissed Steve quickly before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and grabbing her phone, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't take too long." Steve stretched and shimmied back under the covers, falling fast asleep before Brooklyn could even leave the room.

She lingered a moment to watch him, wanting to take a picture to remember him like this, so happy and at peace. It was an image of Captain America that was reserved only for her; one that she wanted to savor a little bit longer.

Staying by her spot against the door frame, Brooklyn dialed her sister, only having to wait two rings before Dallas groaned, "Bee, it's one in the morning."

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I was sleeping soundly until you called."

Brooklyn chuckled quietly, turning away from Steve to speak alone, "I dreamt about the accident. Freaked me out. I'm sorry, I just had to hear your voice."

"I'm fine, Brooklyn." Dallas droned quietly, "You should go back to bed. Are you with Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Then go back to bed and cuddle up into Steve's inhumanly perfect pecs. If that doesn't make you feel better, I'll gladly take your place." Dallas yawned and added, "You woke up my cat."

Brooklyn chuckled and shook her head, "How is Mr. Mittens?"

"Ornery. A pain in my ass, but it is what it is. Never get a cat."

"Not planning on it."

"Steve will get you a puppy though. You almost had a Newfie for Valentine's Day, but I told him to wait since you were still kinda out of it." Dallas mumbled, "You know he really loves you right? More than anything."

"I know." Brooklyn admitted, wandering back to the bedroom to find Steve snuggled up to her pillow, "I love him too. It's just not the same after Belarus."

"That's a shame you keep telling yourself that." Dallas's voice grew quieter as she began to drift off to sleep, "You could be really happy."

Before hanging up, Brooklyn told her sister she loved her and let her go back to sleep. Brooklyn slid back into bed beside Steve, curling her arm around him as a chuckle rumbled from his chest, "Welcome back. Was she mad you woke up her cat?"

"Eavesdropping, Mr. Rogers?" Brooklyn whispered as she lifted her eyes to see his face.

He tilted down his chin to smile at her, "Just making sure my best girl's okay."

She sighed and stretched as Steve threw his calf over her feet, "I'm better now that I'm here with you."

"You enjoy sleeping against my inhumanly perfect pecs?"

"Please never say that again, it makes me very uncomfortable." Brooklyn giggled and reached up to place her finger over his lips, "Shhh, goodnight Steve."

"Night Sweetheart, love you."

"Love you, too."

If Brooklyn had known that would be the last night Steve held her in his arms before realizing she was Hydra, she would have stayed in bed a little longer. She wouldn't have woken him up early to go running, or shared him with Sam Wilson, no matter how nice the stranger was. If she'd have known that he'd be called away to infiltrate the Leumurian Star, she would have hugged him a little tighter before saying goodbye.

If she had known what Peggy Carter was going to ask her, she would have never gone.

"Do you love Steve?" The old woman had asked. Brooklyn shouldn't have panicked at the question because she knew the answer but hearing it from Director Carter gave her pause. Brooklyn would never measure up to Steve's first love, but worse, she knew that Steve's days were numbered in the single digits unless she could get Steve to renounce everything that Peggy had built in his honor.

"Yes." Brooklyn croaked, her hands shaking in her lap, "I love him so much. More than anything."

The years didn't take any vivacity from the agent, because Peggy looked her in the eyes and said, "How can you love someone who you have no intention of being with?"

Brooklyn gaped at her, grasping for an explanation as the countdown clock to the launch of Insight's helicarriers ticked on in her mind. Steve knew about Insight, and he was unhappy. He didn't see it correctly. He didn't understand what they were trying to do.

"If you hurt him, after everything he's been through and everything he's sacrificed, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Now, as Brooklyn heard Peggy's niece leaving her apartment, Brooklyn's stomach was bunched up in knots. Steve may not know who lived beside him, but Brooklyn knew it was no accident. Whether it was Sharon's idea, Peggy's idea, or Nick Fury's twisted idea of some sort of sick joke, Brooklyn was under constant supervision of Agent 13, and when shit went down in a few days, Brooklyn would be shot on sight for her part in deceiving Steve Rogers.

Music wafted from their apartment, and Brooklyn cocked her head at the sound. She knew she hadn't turned on the record player before leaving, because she never played music when Steve wasn't around. "Steve?"

He was too busy offering Sharon their washer to notice that she was legitimately worried. She knew he found her unnecessarily rude and cold to the blonde next door, but Brooklyn would never, _ever_ admit that she was just nervous. If Steve realized who Sharon was, why the hell would he want plain, boring Brooklyn Hayes? Or worse, when Steve realized who Brooklyn was, he wouldn't hesitate to run straight into the arms of Peggy's niece, someone who shared her aunt's confidence and vigor for life.

"Oh, I think you left your stereo on."

Steve turned to the door, seeing the Brooklyn was still standing with her hand on the knub. When Sharon told him something was wrong, he listened.

"Oh? Thank you." He told the woman as she left before turning his attention to Brooklyn. "I'll take the window."

"I'll take the door. Where's your shield?"

"Think I left it on the floor near the bookshelf."

"Near the kitchen window?"

"Yeah." Steve cracked open the window, letting the cool air attack Brooklyn while she waited. "Open the door and stay low. I'll let you know if it's safe."

_Who the hell would be stupid enough to break into our apartment?_

Brooklyn turned the doorknob as slowly as possible to not make a sound, using all of her power to open the door as silently as possible. She quickly ducked in before dropping to her knees and pressing the door closed behind her. She slowly turned the padlock in case whoever broke in had friends coming to join the attack.

The sound of Steve picking up his shield was slight, but Brooklyn caught it. She saw his shadow as he leaned against the wall, peering into the living room to see who was in their home. Brooklyn held her breath and waited to hear a gunshot, a yell, or the sound of vibranium smacking against human bone, but all she got was Steve calling, "Hey babe, come on in."

Despite Steve's all clear, Brooklyn kept her knees bent to stay silent as she approached, letting her blue dress fall across the floor until she saw who Steve was gesturing to.

_Nick Fury._

When Steve turned on the light, Brooklyn saw the Director was beaten to a pulp. Someone had tried to kill him, and clearly nearly succeeded.

_I was told I would get the first chance._

Rage boiled in Brooklyn while Steve and Fury spoke until the Director turned his cell around and showed them a message reading _SHIELD COMPROMISED_.

A shudder ran through Brooklyn's body from her shoulders all the way to her ankles. She felt like she was watching the exchange from behind a screen, because there was no way that Fury had realized what they were doing and was telling Steve _in front of her_.

_Fury doesn't think I'm a part of it._

"Who else knows about your wife?"

"Just… my friends."

_You and me._

"Is that what we are?" Brooklyn's voice broke, realizing Fury trusted her. She was going to be the person who killed him. She'd dreamt of nothing else since Rumlow told her that Fury caused the accident that killed her parents. Except, now that he was bloody and broken in front of her, Brooklyn couldn't find it in herself to want him dead.

SHIELD had bugged Steve's apartment; Brooklyn knew that much. They knew Fury was here. If it was Hydra who tried to assassinate Fury, they knew exactly where he was to try again.

"That's up to you."

The streetlights reflected off of shiny metal, alerting Brooklyn to someone outside Steve's window. Instinct took over and she started to dart away the moment three bullets pierced through the wall and into Fury, causing him to fall.

The sound of the shots hung in Brooklyn's ears as she realized she hadn't gotten anywhere because Steve had pulled her back and shoved his shield into her arms to get Fury out of the fray. She looked at the disk, then at Captain America as he pulled Fury down the hall away from the windows.

Without thinking, Brooklyn threw herself on the ground and took Fury from Steve, pressing two fingers against his throat before he gasped, "Don't trust anyone," and opened his palm, revealing a flash drive. He passed out against Brooklyn's legs and she began to panic, wondering who to call.

Did she call SHIELD and make it look like she tried to save him? Did she call Hydra and let them know the Director was out of play? If she called Pierce, he'd give her the order to eliminate Steve, and she couldn't do that-

She snapped her head up as Sharon broke down the door, wielding her gun, "Captain Rogers!"

"Well", Brooklyn thought aloud "at least this charade is up."

"Captain Rogers, my name is Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Services." She spared Brooklyn a glance and Brooklyn mouthed 'please'. "I've been assigned to protect you."

"On who's order?" Steve snapped, glancing over at Brooklyn.

"His." Sharon knelt beside Brooklyn and pulled out a radio from her scrubs to call for help. She glared at Brooklyn and snapped, "Did you even call for help?"

"This just happened! I didn't get a chance!" Brooklyn cried out, still trying to process what was happening. She had been under the impression that she'd know when Hydra would begin uprising, but nobody had bothered to tell her that they'd put out a kill order on Nick Fury. She raised her head, seeing the assassin on the opposite roof. Even from this distance, Brooklyn could tell his eyes were locked on her.

She pointed without thinking, telling him to go, but Steve followed her gaze and leapt to his feet, "Tell them I'm in pursuit."

Brooklyn registered what was about to happen as Steve sprinted towards the window, shattering the glass and flying across the ally to the rooftop across as she screamed after him. She panted, trying to figure out where they were going. She had to follow them. She had to stop Steve before-

"Hayes, I need help!"

She turned around to Sharon as EMTs arrived to get Fury onto the stretcher. Brooklyn bit her lip and looked out the window, wanting to go after the super soldiers but knowing that would draw suspicion.

Brooklyn snapped her jaw shut, angry that her kill had been taken from her, and her asset had been called in without her knowledge. Pierce had played her, used her like a puppet and dangled power in front of her like a carrot on a stick. If anyone could kill Steve Rogers, it was the Winter Soldier. Hydra hadn't wanted her to know they'd brought him in.

"Hayes, come on, we have to go!" Sharon yelled and she bolted after them, taking the stairs two at a time to follow the agents outside.

"Miss, we're going to need your account of the incident."

"He was shot. Said his wife kicked him out and suddenly there were bullet holes in my home, what else do you want me to say?" She shrieked as the police officer tried to speak to her. He grabbed her arm, and she broke down crying, needing to appear overwhelmed by the events to get out without being a suspect.

"Brooke!"

She looked up to see Steve jogging towards her, and relief washed over her before she remembered she should be disappointed, "Got away?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Steve asked quickly as he grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"I'm alr-"

"I need to go to the hospital."

_I need to get him away from here._

"We can take my car."

"Bike will be faster." Steve argued, pulling Brooklyn towards his Harley before she could protest.

The next hour went by in a blur. After speeding through traffic and practically leaping off of Steve's bike to chase after him down the halls, the world raced by Brooklyn until it ground to a halt, moving in slow motion as she saw disaster unfold before her eyes in the operation window.

Natasha crying.

"He's fast and strong. Had a metal arm."

Equipment beeping.

"Three slugs. No rifling. Completely untraceable."

Doctors yelling.

"Soviet made."

Fury flatlining.

"Oh my God." Brooklyn murmured as she pressed her hand to the glass. It was like watching her family car flip again. The familiar feeling of loss and despair, but when they called his time of death, all she felt was guilt.

She turned away to go hide in the corner and sob. Fury hadn't deserved this. She wanted to look him in the eye and have him beg her for forgiveness. She wanted him to tell her he was _sorry_ for what he did, so she could consider rising above it and letting him live to show how benevolent of a Director she'd be for Hydra if everyone just trusted her.

Or maybe she'd changed?

She turned around and saw Steve standing nearby, looking emotionless but tired. When he realized she was watching him, he asked, "You okay?" and she responded by wrapping her arms around him under his jacket and pressing herself against his chest. He was warm, and a little sweaty from chasing the Winter Soldier, but he was safe and alive and in her arms and Brooklyn had to cherish that. "Sweetheart, talk to me."

"I'm fine. I promise. I just have to get out all the tears, it's part of the process." Brooklyn told him truthfully as she felt his chest rise and fall beneath her cheek.

"Do you wanna see him?"

"No. I'm okay. You should go check on Nat though. I'll be okay. I promise. I'll wait outside."

Steve followed Natasha and Hill into the viewing room as Brooklyn leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths through her mouth. She saw Rumlow appear in the doorway after speaking with Sitwell, but before she could greet them, Steve chased Natasha from the room, trying to get her attention.

Brooklyn followed as Rumlow turned his attention to them, "Cap, they want you and Hayes back at SHIELD."

"Give me a minute." Steve replied, but Rumlow barked, "They want you now."

Steve turned to Rumlow evenly, "Okay," before turning back to Natasha. Brooklyn watched the STRIKE team hover at the end of the hallway until Steve tapped her back. She nodded a little, understanding that he wanted her to go first, but why, she did not know.

She could hear Sitwell through the comms demanding they be brought in for immediate questioning, and Brooklyn's breath caught in her throat when Rumlow gave her a firm nod.

It was time.

Steve appeared beside her and Brooklyn grabbed his wrist quickly, needing to know what he believed to be happening, "What is it?"

"I don't know." He mumbled as STRIKE turned and led them from the building. Steve leaned low to whisper beneath Brooklyn's wispy hair, "Stay by my side and keep your mouth shut. I'll take care of it."

When Jack Rollins pushed open the doors, the sun was blinding to Brooklyn after the never-ending night. She knew this morning was different though, it was the dawn of Hydra.

Brooklyn had spent more time in Secretary Alexander Pierce's office than she cared to admit, but she was thankful that he pretended not to know her. She didn't want to explain to Steve how she knew the Secretary. After the stunt they'd pulled assassinating Fury, Brooklyn didn't know if she wanted to associate with Hydra at all.

"Why was Nick Fury in your apartment last night?"

"I don't know." Steve rested his hand on Brooklyn's knee, and she grabbed it, holding onto him for dear life. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her palms were sweaty. She just wanted to cling to Steve until they could leave.

Pierce poured Brooklyn a glass of water and slid it across the table towards her. She eyed it suspiciously, scowling at the offer. "You want something else?"

_He's toying with me._

"No thank you." She looked to Steve quickly, ignoring the water as the Secretary engaged in conversation with Steve. Brooklyn breathed slowly, trying to calm her pounding heart, but it drowned out everything else until Steve blurted out, "He told me not to trust anybody."

"I wonder if that included him." Pierce implied, but Brooklyn shook her head.

Pierce glared at her as she steeled her jaw defiantly, "I don't believe that."

Steve raised his hand to tell her to stay quiet, but Brooklyn had had enough of Pierce's bullshit. She shot to her feet and tugged Steve's arm, telling him not-so-subtly that she wanted to leave. "I'm sorry, those were his last words. Excuse us."

Brooklyn swallowed hard as she raised her chin, knowing if there had been any truth to Pierce's offer to make her Director, that was gone. All she could hope for now was to get Steve out with his life.

"Agent Hayes." Pierce said as Brooklyn grabbed Steve's shield, causing her shoulders to stiffen, "I'd like to speak with you alone."

She turned slowly, meeting his steely gaze and reading his look as one of disappointment. "I'd rather Steve stay."

"Somebody murdered my friend, and I'm gonna find out why. If he can't tell me," he nodded at Steve, "maybe you can. Anyone who gets in my way is gonna regret it. Anyone."

_He's gonna kill Steve._

Brooklyn tightened her grip on Steve, not ready to lose him after everything they'd been through. She wanted more time to figure something out. "It's okay." Steve told her as he leaned over to kiss her quickly, "I'll see you at home. I'll get it all cleaned up."

Pierce smiled wickedly and Brooklyn's heart shattered, "Okay." She dropped her hands, hoping he didn't notice how they were shaking, "Love you."

"I love you, too." He told her before turning the corner to go.

Her breath caught in her throat and she knelt down, placing her hands on her knees as Pierce approached with a filled champagne flute, "You did it. It's over now."

She looked up, eyes pleading, "Don't kill him. I'll do anything, just don't kill him."

"We don't plan on killing him Agent Hayes, contrary to what you believe, we aren't going to wave a Hydra flag over the Triskellion and out ourselves to the world. We're just going to puppet SHIELD as we always have."

Brooklyn stood and wiped her hands on her uniform, forcing a brave expression that didn't feel right on her face, "I'm just fond of him. He's a good man."

"I never said we weren't going to take him into custody, I just said we weren't going to kill him... yet."

She whipped around towards the door as Pierce pulled up the footage from the elevator. Brooklyn backed up to get a better look, seeing Rumlow enter with Steve, followed by more agents, "They won't be able to take him."

"Oh no?" Pierce chuckled, "Why not?"

"Because it's Steve Rodgers." Brooklyn murmured, raising her fist to her mouth as Rollins slid in in front of Steve, shooting him a dirty look, "He'll fight through anything you send his way."

"Anything?"

Brooklyn looked slowly to Pierce, shrugging a little, "He doesn't have any weakness."

"We both know that's a lie." The Secretary said with a knowing grin, "Are you saying you won't bring him in?"

She paused, "No. I won't. I quit."

Pierce laughed loudly as the elevator doors closed and began to fall, vaguely hearing Steve address the people within it before the Secretary shut off the video feed so Brooklyn couldn't see. Instead, he pulled up video footage of the outside of Dallas's apartment building in Manhattan.

Her eyes grew as she surged forward, pointing at the screen, "Where the hell did you get this?"

"We're SHIELD, you think it's hard to hack into a traffic camera? It's the easiest thing we can do." Pierce paused and leaned against the back of the couch, "We had your Aunt Jenna fly in from LA for a business trip. As expected, she's staying with your sister, meaning the only family you have are in one place. It would be so easy to have an accident. A gas leak. A kitchen fire. A break in. Their lives are in your hands, all I need is you on the twenty-fifth floor. Now," Pierce held out the flute for Brooklyn to take, "Hail Hydra."

Brooklyn took a deep breath as she saw Dallas trot down the steps of her apartment building in her scrubs before the footage immediately switched to Steve throwing Rollins up into the security camera. He was kicking the shit out of the Hydra agents. It was either stop Steve or condemn her family to death.

She took the flute and tossed back the bubbly before shoving it back into Pierce's hand, "Hail Hydra," she spat as she stormed out of the office to the service elevators at the end of the hall. She rode down to the twenty-fifth floor, praying that Steve would understand someday.

When the doors slid open and she appeared, the STRIKE team already in position to apprehend Steve stood a little taller as she approached. She passed by Mason, rolling her eyes, "Give me the rocket launcher."

"Are you serious?"

"Give me the fucking gun." Brooklyn snatched the weapon from his hands and glared at him as the team split apart to let her pass, so she was at the forefront. The elevator beeped, signaling that it was about to open.

When the door strained open, Steve took a step forward before stopping dead in his tracks. Brooklyn saw his mind go from exhaustion, to confusion, to devastation in a matter of seconds, but she couldn't care about Steve's feelings anymore.

Brooklyn hiked up the rocket launcher to aim at Steve's chest and smiled wickedly, cooing sweetly, "Hey there, Soldier."


	42. Chapter 42

"Hey there, Soldier."

Steve's heart sunk as Brooklyn took a bold step towards him, her smile never faltering, "Brooke… what is this?"

She sighed, running her tongue along the bottom of her molars to show her frustration as she let the rocket launcher fall to her side, "Honey, listen, this doesn't have to get messy. Come with me, I'll take care of you, I promise."

He looked from her to the agents behind her, noting how tense they were. Unlike Brooklyn, they were ready to fire. Steve looked back to Brooklyn, seeing how defeated she acted. He wondered how much of their relationship was real- because she couldn't have turned on him in the last five minutes.

"Steve…" She purred as she took a step forward, but he shook out of his daze and swung his shield to the side, causing the elevator to screech down the shaft.

"Steve!" Brooklyn screamed as she leaned through the open doors, watching as he plummeted to the ground before the elevator caught and stopped. She thrust the rocket launcher into an agent's hands and ripped a grappling hook off of another STRIKE member before latching it to the side of the elevator shaft and repelling down.

When she landed above, Steve ducked, preparing for the agent to fall through the ceiling as he slid the doors closed to avoid the agents chasing after him. Bullets shot at the ceiling above him, trying to break through the vent he'd dented by throwing Rumlow against it, but despite her best efforts, Brooklyn couldn't get through.

"Honey, let me explain!" She droned from above, stomping her foot and causing Steve to glare upward, hating how she was trying to soothe him. "Steve, let me in!"

"Give it up, Rogers! Get that door open, you got nowhere to go!" An agent called, and Brooklyn groaned loudly as she shot at the vent again, "You're not helping!"

Realizing it was only a matter of time before Brooklyn got through the vent and STRIKE got the doors peeled open, Steve took a quick breath and threw himself out of the glass side of the elevator.

Brooklyn heard the shattering and pressed her body against the glass wall as she saw Steve plummeting towards the atrium below. Her heart stopped for a moment as she fell to her knees on top of the elevator, hearing the STRIKE agents below her prying open the elevator doors below her. "Did he jump out?" She heard one of them say in disbelief, but a moment later she heard Sitwell in her earpiece, "Are you kidding me?" Brooklyn raised her head at his words, wiping away the tears from the corners of her eyes, "He's heading for the garage, lock down the bridge! Hayes?"

"I'm kinda trapped above the elevator, sorry, you're on your own." Brooklyn droned into her comm, leaning against the glass as she saw Steve's motorcycle fly through the closing bars onto the bridge leaving the Triskellion. A quinjet appeared to try to stop him and she just sighed as he swerved out of the way of its fire, "God, I love that man."

Sitwell growled into his comm, "Get Hayes out of the elevator."

She lulled her head to the side in time to see several of the STRIKE agents ram open the vent and she jumped down, landing on her feet and leaning out of the shattered elevator into the April breeze as Steve managed to take down the quinjet and land back on his feet before jogging away.

"Huh." Brooklyn slid one ankle behind the other as she heard groaning behind her. She turned to see Jack Rollins pushing himself to his knees, looking up at her with squinty eyes as she snorted, "How many STRIKE agents does it take to capture Captain America?" Jack narrowed his eyes at her as she laughed, "Who knows? They haven't done it yet!"

"Go to hell, slut."

Brooklyn chuckled as she threw her head back, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, "That's funny, coming from you. Really. It's almost as funny as you thinking you could stop Steve." She laughed harder, doubling over with laughter as Sitwell appeared down the hallway with a scowl on his face, "You'll never catch him."

"This isn't a laughing matter, Agent Hayes."

"It's just funny that you think for one damn second that I'll help you find him." She sneered as she instantly stopped laughing to threaten Sitwell, "Maybe you should have thought of this before you killed Fury."

"He knew something was up, we didn't have time to waste. After the stunt he pulled with the Lemurian Star, it gave us the perfect alibi. Somebody killed Fury. Maybe it was you."

"Wasn't me, I was there when he got shot, which, thanks, by the way, for putting three holes in my wall." Brooklyn slurred while stomping away, waving her hand over her shoulder.

"Pierce has something on you." Sitwell called and Brooklyn stopped where she was, looking ahead before turning to face him. Once he had her attention, Sitwell added, "He says you'll comply, whether you want to or not. Is he correct?"

Brooklyn looked past Sitwell to see Rumlow stumbling to his feet, staring at her darkly. Jack had a shit eating grin on his face, reminding her that the two STRIKE agents knew about her sister and probably her aunt. Brooklyn bit her tongue, then stared at Sitwell with her best poker face, "I have a little sister. She's doing her residency in Manhattan. There. No more secrets."

"You sure you should have done that?" Rumlow asked darkly and Brooklyn shrugged as she looked from Rumlow back to Sitwell with a sad smile.

"What's it matter anymore?" Brooklyn asked softly, "Pierce already knows where she lives, he flew out my aunt from California just to have more leverage. I'll play along, I'll help you find Steve, but he's too smart to go back home and he doesn't trust me anymore, so I don't expect a phone call. Blackmail me all you want; it doesn't change the fact that Steve Rogers never gives up on what's right. You'll never find him in time."

Sitwell smiled, and Brooklyn practically grimaced at how confident he looked, "We don't need you to find him. He's Captain America. He's a little hard to hide."

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve pushed through the back door of a public gymnasium, sneaking past the men playing basketball to hide behind the bleachers. He peeked through them, seeing the game head to the opposite side of the court before grabbing a duffle back and pulling it through the crack. He looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was watching him as he unzipped the bag, pulling out a blue zip up sweater and dark sweatpants. "That'll work." He grumbled as he pulled out the tennis shoes in the bag, finding them close enough to his size to make work.

While the men obliviously played their game, Steve stripped out of his stealth suit and shoved it into the duffel bag, occasionally looking up to make sure nobody had noticed their bag was gone. He pushed it back through the crack moments before one of the men limped back to take a seat. Steve froze, holding his breath to make sure the guy wasn't about to open the bag or notice there was somebody beneath him, but he didn't look away from the game. Steve let out his breath and quickly pulled on the sweatpants before zipping the sweater over his undershirt. He pulled the shoes on last, finding the fashion sneakers poorly made and flimsy, but he was hoping to hide, not run.

He flipped the hood over his head to hide his face before striding out of the gym, knowing SHIELD wouldn't be far behind him.

* * *

Back at the Triskellion, Brooklyn was agitated that she'd been taken away from her perfect life to stand silently behind a desk while Sitwell and Pierce told lies about her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. They hadn't broken up, but the feelings Steve had about the matter were loud and clear on his face when he saw her trying to apprehend him. There was no scenario where Steve forgave Brooklyn for her lies and they lived happily ever after, so she had to push the might have beens from her mind to get the job done. If Steve took down Hydra, he'd take her down with it, and her desire for self-preservation overtook her desire to do what was right.

"The gym was a bust." Rumlow called as he entered Operations Control.

Brooklyn looked from her station over to Sharon Carter, who rolled her eyes and glanced over at her. Brooklyn licked her lips, then nodded her head to the side, motioning for Sharon to join her. "I'm going to use the restroom. If that's okay? If it doesn't interfere with finding Steve?" Brooklyn taunted Sitwell as he spoke quietly with Rumlow. He waved her away, and she smirked as she looked over her shoulder to see Sharon following behind.

When they reached the women's room, Brooklyn quickly kicked open each of the stalls, making sure they were all empty before doubling back and locking the door behind Sharon, "I know who you are."

"Excuse me?" Sharon stammered, raising her brows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know who you really are, Agent 13. That's why I didn't say anything to Steve when you moved in across the hall."

Sharon shook her head in surprise as she looked around the empty bathroom before crossing her arms, "I don't understand."

"You're Sharon Carter. Your grandfather was Peggy Carter's brother, but nobody here knows that." Brooklyn explained dully as she leaned against one of the sinks and motioned back towards the door, "I did a little digging, well, I did a lot of digging while I was at the Retreat. Steve would spend hours sketching by the lake and I got bored, so I went down a few rabbit holes, and low and behold, Triplett isn't the only SHIELD agent with ties to the Howling Commandos. So do you! Sharon _Carter_."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to keep that private." Sharon said slowly and Brooklyn just raised her hands, chuckling lightly.

"Believe me, I would too. Because if a certain someone knew who you were, I'd be chopped liver. Especially now…" She trailed off, scratching the back of her neck beneath her tight ponytail as she pursed her lips, "I don't believe Steve did anything wrong, but they won't listen to me. They think I'm too close to the situation and aren't 'thinking clearly'" She said as she put air quotes around the words, "You believe it too, right? That Steve's innocent?"

"Of course, I do. He's Steve Rogers." Sharon said, as if that enough was enough to prove his innocence. She wasn't wrong.

"Alright, great." Brooklyn nodded as she stared out the small window stretching above the stalls, "Glad we're on the same page."

Sharon nodded, then pointed to one of the stalls, "While I'm here…"

"Oh. Right." Brooklyn said quietly as she pushed away from the sink, "Well, nice talk, Agent 13." She unlocked the bathroom door and swung it open to find Rollins waiting on the other side. She groaned loudly, "What do you want?"

"They're at the Apple Store. You're coming."

"Okaaayyy." She drawled as he led her towards the garage. "What's he doing there?"

"He's trying access some level ten information."

_The flash drive Fury gave him._

"Huh. Okay. I'm surprised he knows how to do that." Brooklyn grumbled, but as they drove away at top speed, she got her answer.

"It's because Romanoff is with him. She's been missing since Fury passed." Rumlow called from the driver's seat and Brooklyn let out an 'ahh' in response. Rumlow looked up at her in the rearview mirror, "No shit from you. I'll make you a deal, if you bring him in, I won't put a bullet in his brain on sight. Deal?"

"You shouldn't shoot firearms in public places, it freaks out the civilians."

"Well, considering Captain America is a dangerous, enhanced fugitive, we have the go ahead to use any force necessary, and I'd love to watch him bleed out in front of you. Whether he lives or dies is up to you." Rumlow threatened and Brooklyn's stomach churned as the image of Steve dying in her arms danced around her mind. It had always been a possibility, but it felt so much closer to reality now.

"I'll bring him in. I'll-" Brooklyn paused and considered her plan off attack, "I'll do my best. Understand that he won't trust me any more than the rest of you, so the likelihood of him listening to me is exceptionally low."

Rumlow didn't respond and Brooklyn breathed slowly through her mouth as they whipped into the mall parking lot. She flung the door open and sprinted towards the mall entrance, giving herself a head start before the rest of STRIKE entered the building.

Steve pulled the flash drive from the computer and shoved it in his pants pocket before following Natasha out of the store. She easily kept pace with him as he looked around for the STRIKE team, seeing them spreading out around them, "Standard tac-team. Two behind, two across, two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south elevator to the metro."

"Shut up and put your arm around me, laugh at something I said."

"What?" Steve asked, but she bit back, "Just do it!"

Steve did as he was told, throwing his arm around Nat, and leaning in close to chuckle before looking over his shoulder to see the two Strike agents walking away, "That worked."

"Do you never do anything fun with Hayes? You can't actually spend all your time having sex in your apartment…" Natasha trailed off, but Steve felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of being tangled up in bed with Brooklyn. Suddenly, all his memories and fantasies felt cheap and fake, because she hadn't batted an eye when she was told to apprehend him. "You think she's on the wrong side, don't you?"

"She came at me with a rocket launcher. She's clearly not planning on running away with me." Steve grumbled as he looked up, seeing two more agents scanning from above, "We should head below. Try and make a break for the parking lot."

"Thought you wanted to take the metro?"

"Change of plans. We need to get to Wheaton without leaving a trail. We'll take a car."

Natasha led Steve to the escalator, and he scanned the upper floors casually as they descended. Suddenly though, she whipped around and gazed up at him seriously, "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."

Steve stared at her in disbelief, breathing out, "Yes, they do."

Before he could protest more, Natasha reached up and pulled his lips down to hers. He instinctively placed his hand on her hip, holding her lightly despite being frozen in shock from Nat's actions. After a few moments, she slowly pulled away, and Steve felt himself leaning forward to chase after her before widening his eyes and realizing she was turning away.

"Still uncomfortable?" She asked as she bopped off the escalator without stopping.

"It's not exactly the word I would use." He grumbled as he followed, looking over her head and running into her. He looked past her, realizing why she'd stopped.

Brooklyn stood before them with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She was trying not to smile, but her wicked smirk appeared anyway as she gestured towards them, "I'm extremely uncomfortable. I'm speechless really, I could hardly look at you. We _talked_ about this, if you wanted a threesome with Natasha, I was down! I never agreed to this though, this isn't any fun for me." She motioned towards the two of them as Steve clenched his jaw. She smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes up at him as she sighed, "Don't look at me like that, Sweetheart. You didn't even stick around to hear my side of the story."

"I don't think I want to." Steve spat, pushing past Natasha to stand toe to toe with Brooklyn. As he surged forward, she backed up quickly and he kept walking her back towards the exit of the mall, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't subdue you right here and right now."

She could see that his eyes were pleading in spite of how resentful his voice was. Brooklyn reached out to touch him, but he grabbed her wrist, staring at the promise ring on her finger, "Steve, there's something you need to know-"

"Cap, Rumlow's seen us." Natasha warned and Brooklyn pulled against Steve's grip, worried he would break her wrist.

He slung her to the side, sending her flying through the air a few feet into the mall's fountain, which caused several patrons to gasp and run towards her to see if she was alright. While Brooklyn sputtered out of the dirty water, Steve took off sprinting as fast as he could towards the parking lot while Natasha followed as best she could. Through all the noise, Steve heard Brooklyn yell, "They're heading towards the Metro!"

Steve slowed down when he heard that, whipping around to see Natasha catching up to him, "What is it?" She asked nervously as she followed his gaze, "Why did you stop?"

"She told them we were heading towards the Metro."

"Well, then let's prove her wrong."

He shook his head a little, pulling off the glasses and shoving them in his pocket, "She must have seen us head the other way. She's sending them to the wrong place."

"Steve…" Natasha shook her head to stop his hopes from growing, "You've got to let her go."

Knowing Nat was right, Steve pushed open the door to the mall as several security guards ran past them. He slung his arm around Natasha's shoulders as they power walked towards her car to grab his shield. While she collected it, Steve worked on hot wiring the pickup truck next to her, having it roaring to life before Natasha had even locked up her vehicle.

She chuckled as she climbed into the passenger seat, carefully tossing his shield into the back. Steve pulled on his seatbelt and looked over his shoulder before throwing the truck into reverse so they could get out of D.C.

Back at the mall, Brooklyn was massaging her wrist as the mall security officer asked her questions about her attacker.

"He didn't attack me, he's… he's a friend. It was a misunderstanding." She assured the security officer as Rumlow approached. He flashed his SHIELD badge and the mall security scurried away while the STRIKE commander took a seat on the edge of the fountain beside Brooklyn. She leaned over the water and wrung out her hair, causing the water to splash as she sighed, "I'm sorry, I tried."

"Did they really head towards the Metro? Because nobody saw anyone who matched that description." Rumlow asked as he rubbed her back, causing Brooklyn to stiffen at his touch and release her hair. "You sure you didn't lead us the wrong way so they could get away?"

"Why would I do that? He threw me into a fountain. I was hurtling through the air, there was a lot happening." Brooklyn spat, but Rumlow moved his hand from her back to the nape of her neck, squeezing uncomfortably as she squirmed, "Let me go."

He kept his fingers tightly pressed to her neck as he stood and drug her with him, shoving her towards the doors, "Just got a call from the Secretary. No more bringing them in alive. Next time they're shot on sight."

Brooklyn quivered in his grip as he thrust her forward, finally letting go so he could pass her, "Let's move. We'll wait for further instructions. I suggest you join us, unless you want to see your sister in a coffin next time you go home."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she followed the STRIKE team back to the vans. She pulled out her phone, sending a text to her sister telling her to stay home and not answer the door, no matter who said they were there.

* * *

As Steve and Natasha crossed the border into New Jersey, the Black Widow was having a grand ole time harassing Steve Rogers about his love life.

"So, have you kissed anyone who wasn't Brooklyn since you got out of the ice?"

"No."

"Not once? Not even while she was in Belarus?" Natasha pressed and Steve groaned as he shook his head, "How did you survive all that time? Being the sexual fiend that you are?"

"Nat." Steve snapped as he looked over and shot her a dirty look. She tilted her head to the side, studying his firm expression as he drove. His breath hitched and he grunted, "I'm sorry about the sex pollen incident. I was out of control and I made a mess of everything. I shouldn't have been so cruel to you. You were trying to help."

"I didn't realize what you and Hayes had." Natasha said quietly, shoving her feet up on the dash, "I thought you were being overdramatic about the whole thing, but the way she looked at you the next morning… I couldn't believe how she looked at you. Like she adored you, even though you'd really hurt her."

Steve sighed loudly, rubbing his molars together before muttering, "I thought I knew who I was sleeping beside. I gave her my mother's ring, I got to know her sister. She was gonna be my wife. Now I'm not even sure if she ever loved me. I just don't know what was real and what wasn't. I don't know if anything she said was true."

"Well, truth is a matter of circumstances. It's not all things to all people all the time. Maybe neither is she." Natasha said quietly as Steve stole a glimpse at the woman beside him. "Just because she was told to bring you in doesn't mean you can't trust her. Things are clearly complicated. I wouldn't give up on her just yet."

He shifted in his seat, rolling back his shoulders as they grew closer to their destination, "Maybe. It's just more lies. I just want to hear the truth from her." He looked to Natasha again, eyeing her tennis shoes where they pressed against the windshield, "Take your feet off the dash. We're borrowing this, not stealing it." Nat did as he said, smirking at how he deflected his feelings.

While Steve was several states away, Brooklyn was back at their apartment. She looked around sadly. She'd been told by Sitwell to gather her things because she wouldn't be going back. She didn't need Hydra to order that, because Steve wasn't going to let her back into his life after all of this. Assuming he found a way to survive.

Despite her best efforts, Steve had a kill order out for him, and she'd been stripped of any power she had once been promised. Brooklyn had tried to play both sides and was promptly abandoned by both of them. Had it not been for their distrust of her, Pierce would have had her fired and sent away. Without her though, Hydra had no chance of capturing Steve. She was the only one who could find and subdue him without leaving a trail of bodies in his wake; at least, that's what they believed.

Brooklyn knew better than to expect any sort of mercy from Steve. She was lucky that she walked away with only a fractured wrist and a bruised hip.

She ran her fingers along the books on his shelf, a mixture of historical textbooks and her romance novels that she loved to read by the fire while Steve did work for SHIELD. He did his research, always showing up as prepared as possible for every assignment he was sent on. She moved over to his record player, tearing up a little at the bloodstains on the floor where Fury had fallen. She sat in Steve's chair and shoved her face in her hands, crying softly as she mourned the life she'd had over the past two years with Steve. Even away on her mission for Fury, she knew she had Steve waiting for her. Maybe she should have never left. Maybe she shouldn't have told Fury she needed time away. Maybe she should have enjoyed every moment she had with the man, because now that it was over, Brooklyn felt like she didn't appreciate it as much as she should have.

She raised her hand, gazing at the old ring. She should have never let Steve give her that ring. Sarah Rogers was rolling in her grave knowing that Brooklyn wore her wedding ring as a promise that she didn't intend to keep. She pulled off the ring and sucked in a sharp breath, looking around before pulling open the drawer. When she did, she realized Steve had kept all her letters from her time away.

Brooklyn set the ring down in the drawer, then pulled out the letters to reread them. Her hands were shaking, and she was putting too much stress on the paper, but she didn't care. They were all lies. Brooklyn pushed the drawer closed on the ring before standing and lighting a match on the fireplace to start it ablaze. She ripped the letters in half and threw the paper into the fire, gazing bitterly at it as she watched her lies burn, while deep in a bunker in Wheaton, New Jersey, Steve and Natasha saw flashes of Hydra.

The Winter Soldier.

Howard Stark.

Nick Fury.

Brooklyn Hayes looking nervously over her shoulder at the security camera with the Winter Soldier in the background some time in the late 2000s.

"We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life, a zero sum."

Brooklyn's cell began to ring, and she answered it bitterly, "What?"

"We've put a hit out on Romanoff and Rogers. Just, thought you want to know." Jasmine said softly on the other end before hanging up.

Brooklyn sat on the floor in front of the fire and sobbed as Rumlow called from the doorway, "We have a confirmed hit. We're being dispatched to find the bodies. You want to come?"

"Not really, no." Brooklyn mumbled, but Brock tossed his water from his canteen onto the fire and put it out, causing a loud hiss as the smoke wafted around Brooklyn. She looked over her shoulder, seeing her old team leader hovering over her with his hand on his holster, "Why don't you just put me out of my misery? It's the least you can do, you ruined my life."

"I saved your life." Rumlow grabbed her arm roughly to pull her to her feet, "I should have shot you on sight, but I saw something in you. Determination. Resilience. Rogers fucking ruined you in every single way. It's a waste."

Brooklyn spit at Rumlow, ripping her arm away before pulling her gun from its holster, "He's the best thing to happen to me since you recruited me. I don't care if he ruined me for Hydra because I was enough for him. You'll never be half the man Steve was."

"Doesn't matter, because he's _dead_." Brooklyn stiffened as he threw his arms out and laughed, "C'mon, Sweetheart, it's over. Snap out of it. You already went through your process, let him go. This is your last chance before Pierce gives up on you, and your pretty little sister gets her name added to the Insight list." She looked up at him at that, trying to find some sign of deceit, but there wasn't any. He was telling her the truth.

"Alright. Let's go." Brooklyn mumbled as she looked over her shoulder at the smoldering firewood. She gestured towards the door with her gun and Rumlow took the lead, allowing Brooklyn to lock up and hide her key under the mat so she could find it later.

STRIKE and Brooklyn were the first ones on the ground in Wheaton to look for Steve and Natasha. Quinjets swarmed overhead with massive lights, shining down on the rubble that used to be the military base. Brooklyn felt sick at all the history that had been destroyed to kill her boyfriend. It was his history that died with him.

She followed behind Rumlow as he scrambled down the debris, peaking underneath a chunk of building before turning around to stare at her in disbelief. She drew her brows questioningly before it dawned on her: they were alive. She shoved past Rumlow to see what he'd found, seeing a footprint in the dust as she gasped, "They're alive."

"Call in the Asset." Rumlow grumbled, and Brooklyn's head snapped up as her jaw trembled. She looked back down to the footprint, feeling her chest plummet into her stomach. If Steve didn't hate her before, he was about to despite her with every fiber of his being.


	43. Chapter 43

"You sure this is the right place?" Steve asked as he carefully pulled down the ladder to the fire escape of the downtown D.C. apartment building.

Natasha just shrugged and nodded upward, "Looked it up. This is his address. Unless you have somewhere else to go?"

"No." Steve argued, grabbing onto the metal ladder, "Let's go. I think he'll help."

When they reached the balcony of the fourth-floor apartment, Steve knocked on the sliding glass door while Natasha kept an eye on their surroundings. It only took a few moments for Sam to pull up his blinds, seeing the two Avengers on his balcony. "Hey man."

Sam slid open the door and looked between Steve and Natasha expectantly before Steve spoke, "I'm really sorry about this. We need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Natasha added.

Sam looked back to Steve, and Cap lowered his gaze and nodded, admitting that even his girl was out for blood.

"Not everyone." Sam answered quietly as he stepped to the side, allowing Natasha and Steve entry into his home before looking around suspiciously to make sure they weren't followed. Once he'd locked the door, he gestured farther into the apartment, "Go ahead and use the shower. Do you need fresh clothes?"

"We grabbed a couple of things from around the neighborhood looking for you." Steve explained as he gestured to the satchel Natasha had around her shoulder, "Thank you, Sam."

"Whatever you need." Sam said as he pointed towards his bedroom, giving Steve and Natasha a chance to get cleaned up and get their wits about them.

Steve sat down on the bed, motioning for Nat to take the bathroom first. When she reached the door, she turned to Steve and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just found out your girlfriend is Hydra." Natasha said simply and Steve sighed before gazing away from the assassin. Nat tilted her head, causing her dirty hair to spill away from her dust-covered face, "It doesn't necessarily mean that she didn't-"

"It doesn't matter." Steve cut her off, "She knew how much it would hurt me. I just can't help but think she was put into my life just to fuck with me."

"Or to keep you from finding out what she really did." Natasha suggested and Steve realized both were probably right. He watched Nat for a moment, seeing how haunted she looked before she turned and closed the bathroom door to take a shower. Suddenly though, she whipped the door back open, "Do you wanna join me?"

"What?" Steve stammered, taken aback by her question, "I, uh, what?" He laughed, thinking he must be misunderstanding, but Natasha just grinned, "You're serious?"

"You just found out your long-term girlfriend works for the Nazi organization you died to destroy. All I'm saying is, you could use a pick me up. Also, it would make her really mad, and I think she deserves it." Natasha teased, and Steve could hear the water running from the shower. He considered it for a long moment, realizing he had no reason to say no, except maybe because having sex with his teammate would make moving forward very awkward.

Natasha shrugged, "I'm not going to waste his water. Unlike the rest of us, he actually has to pay for it." She smiled softly, nodding to herself, "Maybe next time."

Steve sat on Sam's bed, bewildered by Natasha's words. He unzipped the hoodie and pulled off his dirty t-shirt to fold into a nice pile on Sam's bed. When she finally emerged in her tank top and jeans, Steve stood quickly and met her in the doorway, gazing down at her for a long moment before leaning down and kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, he realized Natasha looked stunned, as if she didn't actually expect him to make a move, "Sorry." He grumbled as he squeezed past her, "Just had to see if you were serious."

"Was I?"

A small smile appeared on Steve's face as he began to wash his hands, looking up at Natasha in the mirror, "Only in a professional manner."

Natasha nodded as she sat down on the bed, wringing out her wet hair, "As a friend."

Steve turned off the sink and wiped off his hands, chewing over the conversation they now had to have, "Is that what we are? Friends?"

"That's what you said you wanted to be." Natasha replied gently, "I guess it just comes down to whether or not you trust me."

"Not sure I trust anybody right now."

"Which is understandable, considering…" Nat said as Steve sat across from her. The redhead sighed as a small smile crossed her lips, "I owe you though."

Steve shook his head, telling her no, "It's okay."

"If it were the other way around. If it were down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to save your life?" Natasha pressed, her eyes wide and worried.

"I would now." Steve admitted, "And I'm always honest."

Natasha smiled at that, "That's what Hayes used to say."

Steve's smile fell and he groaned, "Well, I guess that's the only true thing she ever said." He paused and Natasha leaned back on her hand as she waited for him to continue, "At the mall though, she sent them the other way."

"I appreciate that about you." Natasha murmured, but her tone told Steve what she was about to say wasn't a compliment, "That optimism is inspiring, even if she's given you no reason to believe in her."

"I made breakfast." Sam interjected, and Steve looked over his shoulder at the man as Sam added, "If you guys- eat that sort of thing."

After Sam went back to the kitchen, Natasha cleared her throat at Steve's smile, "You're awfully chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing and has been manipulated since you woke up."

He stood and shrugged, "I just like to know who I'm fighting, I guess." He offered his hand for Natasha to take and helped her up before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Steve was starving.

Steve wasn't sure how Sam managed to pull it off, but he pulled around the corner in his grey car with Sitwell in tow. When he parked, Steve grabbed the shorter man and pulled him from the passenger's seat as Sitwell grumbled, "Should have known this was your doing."

Captain America didn't have time for Sitwell's griping, instead dragging him to the roof of a nearby building and throwing him to his knees. "Tell me about Zola's algorithm. Why were you on the Lemurian Star?"

"I was throwing up." Sitwell bit back as he was backed to the edge of the building, "I get seasick." Steve grabbed him roughly, but Sitwell just smiled in return, "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers."

"You're right. It's not." Steve said gently as he patted Sitwell's arms, "It's hers." Steve took a step back so Natasha could kick the man straight off the roof.

Moments later though, Sam came flying up with Sitwell in his grasp before dropping him and landing nearby, pulling his wings back into his pack and turning to face the group as Sitwell quivered on the ground in fear.

"Zola's algorithm is a program… for choosing Insight's targets!"

"What targets?" Steve barked and Sitwell raised his hand, begging the Avengers not to hurt him.

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange… your girlfriend's little sister, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA. Now, or in the future."

Steve balked at that, and Natasha turned to him and hissed, "We don't have time for that right now."

Sitwell panted as Steve loosened his grip, "The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."

"You said the future… how does it know?" Steve pressed, but Sitwell didn't budge, so he grabbed him by the shirt collar and shook him harshly, "Brooklyn's sister is harmless, why would she be a target?"

"Steve-"

"Answer me!" Steve yelled and Sitwell grumbled the Pierce was gonna kill him before Steve picked him up and bashed him against the wall, "What does any of this have to with Dallas?"

"She got a fifteen fifty on her SAT and has an IQ of one-eighty-five!" Sitwell exclaimed as he looked to Natasha, "The girl is as dangerous as her sister, she just doesn't realize it. Hayes doesn't even know."

Steve dropped Sitwell and pulled out his phone, dialing Dallas's number while Natasha continued to interrogate the Hydra agent, "What happens then?"

"Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time."

Steve clenched his phone as he looked up at Natasha and Sam, "She's not answering."

"Miss Wells is as good as dead. It's you or her, and Brooklyn isn't cooperating. STRIKE probably already has her in the city."

Steve turned to Nat and the redhead just shook her head, telling Steve no, "I'm not just going to leave her to die."

"How do you suggest we find her?"

"First, we stop the Insight carriers, then we find Dallas. Then," Steve turned to Sitwell as Sam grabbed his hands behind his back, "we'll finish off Hydra once and for all."

* * *

Brooklyn drove an armored vehicle down the highway, looking at the homing signal on her phone as she moved. The man beside her didn't speak. He didn't even flinch until she sucked in a sharp breath when her phone began to beep, "Up ahead. That blue car. That's them."

The Winter Soldier thrust open the door, hanging out the side before climbing up on the roof. Once the Winter Soldier stomped, denting the ceiling above her, Brooklyn shoved her foot down on the gas to catch up to Steve and the others, getting within ten feet before easing off the pedal when the Winter Soldier leapt from her vehicle to theirs.

She shut off her phone as he knelt down, breaking his hand through the rear driver's side, and pulling Sitwell out before chucking him in front of oncoming traffic in the other lane. Brooklyn flinched at the sound of car horns, but she could only imagine the agent being nothing more than a pancake behind her. She bit her lip and held her breath as the Winter Soldier pulled out his gun and shot at the backseat, the passenger's seat, and the driver's seat.

Brooklyn expected the car to go crashing to a stop, but they continued to fly through traffic, meaning he'd somehow missed his targets. She began to pick up speed, but suddenly the driver slammed on the breaks, causing their car to slide to a stop and throw the Winter Soldier off the hood.

While the other cars around them swerved, Brooklyn flinched as she hit the gas harder, crashing into Sam's parked car at fifty miles an hour and causing them to skid forward towards the Winter Soldier, moments away from running him over.

_Maybe if I kill all of us, nobody can be mad at me?_

Brooklyn slammed her eyes closed in a grimace as she prepared for another impact, but after a few moments she just heard breaking glass and realized that the Winter Soldier had leapt back up onto their car and had ripped out their steering wheel. The driver slammed on their breaks, causing sparks to fly up, but Brooklyn continued to push the gas to the floor.

As bullets began to fly upward at the Winter Soldier, he jumped from their car to Brooklyn's, landing hard against her hood. She stared up at him, but he just held onto the roof as Steve and the others sped away, trying to outrun them now that their assailant was gone.

The Winter Soldier motioned towards them, and Brooklyn shoved her boot down onto the gas and smashed into the back of the blue car, throwing off it's balance and forcing the nose to crash into the barrier on the side of the road. Sam's car skid sideways across the freeway and began to teeter, and Brooklyn held her breath as they began to flip.

Suddenly, the passenger's door of the blue car broke open as the car flipped, causing Steve, Sam, and Natasha to fall out as Sam's car flew over them. Brooklyn looked over her shoulder as they sped by, realizing for a moment they hadn't been run over yet before slamming on the breaks to bring her vehicle to a stop.

She leaned out the window, but the Winter Soldier just shoved his metal finger at her and snarled, "Оставайся здесь."

Brooklyn nodded at the order, clinging to the side of the vehicle as the Winter Soldier stalked his prey. An agent climbed out of the backseat and handed him a rocket launcher, so the soldier took aim at Natasha Romanoff and fired. Steve saw the hit coming for the Black Widow and shoved her out of the way, bringing up his shield to take the hit.

Steve was thrown over the side of the bridge, and Brooklyn darted out of the vehicle towards the edge until the Winter Soldier grabbed her arm and yanked her back, dislocating her shoulder. She cried out in pain as he released her, muttering, "Я сказал тебе остаться."

_I told you to stay._

"Пожалуйста, не убивайте его." Brooklyn muttered back in Russian, grabbing the Winter Soldier's vest as the other men began shooting assault rifles at Natasha and Sam. She grit her teeth as he pried her hand off of him, "Он – друг."

_Please don't kill him. He's a friend._

The Winter Soldier pointed towards the vehicle before strutting away, easily taking the lead as the Hydra agents shot around him. Brooklyn waited until the boys had set off an explosion on the other lane to run to the edge, leaning over in an attempt to find Steve. The easiest thing would have been for Brooklyn to climb into the vehicle and hide until she was told it was done, but she was a glutton for punishment. Also, a part of her didn't believe they could kill Steve.

She saw his shield, and an overturned bus nearby, but Steve was nowhere to be found. She looked over to the Winter Soldier, seeing him facing her for a moment before raising his gun. She hadn't stayed. She hadn't held up her end of the bargain. He wasn't going to hold up his.

"No!" Brooklyn said as he prepared to shoot at the bus, but the Winter Soldier was suddenly shot from below. Natasha shot out his goggles and Brooklyn sprinted to him, making sure he was alright as he rested against the barrier. She reached out for him, but he swatted her hand away before pulling off his goggles and glaring at her. "Sorry?"

The Winter Soldier began shooting at Natasha again, missing her every time before turning to the other men and grumbling, "Она моя. Найти его."

_She is mine. Find him._

He turned to Brooklyn, and despite wearing his muzzle, she could see his eyes crinkle into a familiar smile as he said in perfect English, "Happy?"

"Not particularly." She mumbled before he leapt over the side of the barrier, landing hard on a car before stomping off to find Natasha.

Four of the five Hydra agents followed the soldier, while one remained up above with Brooklyn. She glared at him, crossing her arms as he gestured to her firearm, "You gonna help or are you gonna pout?"

"I choose option B." She snarled, eyes shifting to the side when she saw Sam approaching. She raised her brow questioningly, then turned back to the man, "Actually, I choose option C." Brooklyn kneed the agent in the balls, causing him to double over before Sam appeared and grabbed his gun before shoving him over the side of the overpass.

Brooklyn raised her hands when Sam aimed the weapon at her, smiling weakly, "Listen, I'm not exactly on your side, but I don't want him to die. I'm quite a fan of Mr. America."

"Yeah, I heard you've been playing both sides."

"I still love him, Sam." Brooklyn said cautiously, nodding towards the edge as Steve hid behind his shield, "Go. I won't stop you. All I ask is you don't shoot me."

"If you hurt him, I make no promises." Sam threatened, but Brooklyn grabbed onto the grappling hook that the agent had already pierced into a car. "You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. I'm not gonna hurt him. Have you seen Steve? You really think I could do any damage?" Brooklyn mumbled as she grabbed the rope and dove off the side of the bridge, landing on top of one of the Hydra agents and causing him to fall. She grabbed his jacket and bashed his head against the car as Sam began to shoot at the other three.

Once Steve and Sam had taken out the agents, Brooklyn peeked out from behind the car to see Steve already sprinting after Natasha and the Winter Soldier. Brooklyn heard the familiar revving of a motorcycle behind her and saw her ride, flinging her pocketknife at the rider and causing him to lose his balance as his bike started to fall. She grabbed the handlebars before it could skid to a stop and used her momentum to push it back up, hopping on and zooming around the block in an effort to cut them off.

The sound of screaming told Brooklyn she was close as pedestrians bolted out of her way while she drove towards the gunfire. She came around the corner in time to see the Winter Soldier hit his target, and Natasha Romanoff fell as she clutched her shoulder.

The Black Widow looked up at the sound of the motorcycle skidding away after Brooklyn jumped off, landing on her feet, and throwing her arms out to steady herself. Natasha panted against the vehicle, and Brooklyn looked up at the same time she did to see the Winter Soldier aiming his gun down at her from a nearby car.

Before he could take the shot, Steve came barreling forward onto the hood of the car, distracting the Winter Soldier, and earning a metal fist to his shield.

Brooklyn felt the vibration in her soul as the Winter Soldier kicked Steve away, landing hard on his own back before climbing down to battle the man. His glance landed on Brooklyn and he pointed away before turning on Steve.

For once, she listened, and ducked behind a nearby pickup. As Brooklyn pressed her back against the truck, she closed her eyes and bit her lip until it started to bleed, needing some distraction from what was happening behind her. She could tell the difference between all the guns the Winter Soldier used against the vibranium shield, because the sound of impact was different for each one, until eventually the gunfire stopped and she dared to peek around, seeing them fighting hand to hand.

She had a thousand chances to prevent this, but she ignored every chance she had at doing the right thing because she wanted everything Hydra promised her. She realized too late they had no intention of keeping their word. They were the bad guys, and so was she.

The Winter Soldier grabbed Steve by the neck and thrust him backward, causing Steve to backflip over a silver van before the Winter Soldier leapt up onto the hood to follow him. Brooklyn couldn't see what was happening anymore, and she noticed Natasha was nowhere to be found. "Shit." She ran from her hiding spot into the clearing as Steve pried his shield from the van.

Brooklyn watched as Steve deflected each hit before smashing the Winter Soldier in the face with his shield, turning around, and grabbing the other man by the muzzle and hurtling him over Steve's shoulder. She lunged forward, catching Steve's attention before she realized the muzzle had come off.

Time stood still as the Winter Soldier rolled to his feet and turned around; his long, dark hair swinging around his face. Brooklyn let out a pained sob as her knees gave out, knowing if she'd had any chance of earning Steve's forgiveness for her sins, it was long gone now.

For Steve, it didn't even register that Brooklyn was there. All he could see was his best friend. "Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

He raised his gun at Steve, and Brooklyn lunged towards him as she screamed, but Sam came flying from above, kicking Bucky to the side and saving Steve. Brooklyn stopped and looked to Steve, standing between him and Bucky with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Steve's mouth dropped open as he gasped, realizing Brooklyn knew. She knew the whole time, and she never said anything. And judging by the way Bucky sidled up behind her, she didn't just know, she _worked_ with him.

Bucky raised his gun again as Brooklyn whipped around to try and grab his arm, but suddenly a rocket was launched from behind Steve towards the Winter Soldier and his girl. Bucky grabbed Brooklyn and darted as a pickup exploded next to them, giving them a smokescreen to disappear behind.

Fifty SHIELD agents appeared to apprehend Steve and his friends, led by Brock Rumlow. When he reached Steve, he kicked the man behind the knees, causing Steve to fall as he stared at the scene around him in disbelief.

Suddenly, he was aware that Rollins had a rifle aimed at Steve's head. Steve raised his hands and panted, wondering if Jack was smiling behind him. It had been noticeably clear over the past two years that Jack Rollins had feelings for Steve's girl. Maybe they were dating the whole time behind Steve's back.

"Don't move." Rumlow warned as Rollins pressed the barrel of the gun against the nape of Steve's neck, the spot he always wanted Brooklyn to scratch.

He wished he could go back, even a week. Before he knew that SHIELD was a front for Hydra and that Brooklyn had been playing him the whole time, and that his best friend was alive and didn't even realize who Steve was. He'd give anything to be oblivious again, because understanding the truth was so much worse.

The sound of helicopters alerted Steve that the news crews had arrived, and Rumlow's whole demeanor shifted when he realized it. "Put the gun down. Not here." He warned, but Rollins hesitated before Rumlow snapped again, "Not here!"

Finally, Rollins lowered the gun before Steve was hoisted to his feet and guided into a metal van with Natasha and Sam. As they locked his hands and legs, he couldn't even fight. He was stunned and he was hurt. He didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that Bucky didn't remember him, or the fact that Brooklyn knew Bucky was alive, and didn't bother to tell him.

* * *

Later that night, Brooklyn knelt beside Bucky's chair, running her fingers up and down his right thigh as two mechanics worked on his metal arm. Romanoff had done quite a number on it with her widow's bite. But nothing compared to the trauma Steve had caused by calling out the Winter Soldier's name.

She watched as he stared ahead, panting heavily while they worked, his mind somewhere far away. He'd been stripped of his shirt, so they'd have full access to his arm, but he was sweating in the basement of the old bank. Brooklyn occasionally rested her hand on his, which normally got a response, but today he stared ahead as his mind haunted him.

He jolted forward, looking over his shoulder at the men who worked on him with a pained expression on his face. Brooklyn stood slowly, putting her hand out as Rollins turned with his gun raised, ready to execute the man if he so much as thought about hurting Brooklyn. "He's fine." She said under her breath to the agent, gently pressing Bucky's collarbones back to the chair, "He's okay."

Suddenly, he grabbed one of the mechanics and threw him across the room, standing to his feet as Rollins and several other agents aimed their rifles at him. He looked around like a wild animal, but Brooklyn spoke soothingly to him as she grabbed his right bicep with one arm and the left side of his neck with the other, "Обещаю, с тобой все в порядке. Успокоиться. Я здесь." Brooklyn grabbed his cheek and turned him towards her, "Смотри на меня. Я здесь."

_I promise you're okay. Calm down. I'm here… Look at me. I'm here._

"I'm calling Mr. Secretary." Rollins said as he stepped away, taking Bucky's angry gaze with him. Brooklyn huffed and turned to the Winter Soldier, placing her hand on her hip as he gazed up at her sadly.

"Now look what you've done." Bucky leaned back against his chair, and Brooklyn pushed his hair away from his eyes, "What is it?" He looked past her at the Hydra agents aiming their guns at him, so Brooklyn sighed and repeated in Russian, "Что это такое?"

He looked up at her with big, sad eyes as she knelt back down beside him, clenching his right hand tightly, "Я знал его." _I knew him_.

Brooklyn pulled her lips into a tight line and nodded, using her free hand to pull her hair over her shoulder before muttering, "Вещи не всегда такие, какими кажутся. Не беспокойся о нем."

_Things are not always what they seem. Don't worry about him._

He nodded slowly and she ran her fingers up and down his forearm as he stared ahead blankly, seeming to take her words to heart.

After a while, Secretary Pierce arrived with Rumlow trailing behind him. Brooklyn looked up grimly when he appeared, walking up to the Winter Soldier without fear. Pierce shot her a dirty look and she averted her gaze.

"Mission report." Pierce demanded, but Bucky just stared past him without an ounce of emotion. Brooklyn looked up at him and patted his arm, but he didn't even flinch. Pierce leaned forward to study the soldier, then asked again, "Mission Report, now."

When Bucky didn't respond again, Pierce struck him hard across the face and Brooklyn leapt to her feet as Rumlow grabbed her and pulled her away, "How _dare_ you?"

"We'll get to you, Miss Hayes, but first I need to speak to him." Pierce gestured towards Bucky; who's gaze followed Brooklyn as she was dragged away. "Mission Report, or the girl goes."

"The man on the bridge…" Bucky said gently, "Who was he?"

Pierce looked to Brooklyn, who swallowed, "He remembers him."

"You met him on an assignment earlier this week. I'm sure Brooklyn told you that."

Bucky looked to Brooklyn, who managed to wiggle out of Rumlow's grip to approach slowly, "But I knew him."

Secretary Pierce pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Bucky, then looked up at Brooklyn, "This is not going well. I need you to fix this."

She shook her head, glowering at her boss before she spat, "No. I should have fixed it years ago, but for some reason I trusted you."

Pierce looked to Rumlow, then nodded back towards the bars, "I had a feeling you'd say that. Figured we might have to persuade you to stay the course."

Brooklyn looked past Pierce as Jasmine and Rumlow led in a squirming Dallas with a gag in her mouth and her hands cuffed behind her back. Brooklyn gasped and surged forward, but Pierce put up his arm to stop her as Brooklyn snarled, "Let her go, now."

"Or what? What'll you do?" Pierce challenged as Jasmine kicked behind Dallas's knees and she fell to the ground. She looked up at her big sister with desperate, terrified eyes that made Brooklyn sick. Pierce motioned to Dallas, "Your sister is a brilliant woman. It would be a shame if something happened to her."

"I'll do anything, please, just let her go." Brooklyn cried out as she pushed past Pierce to pull the gag from Dallas's mouth, but the tall brunette had her eyes locked on something else.

Dallas stayed on her knees as her sister knelt beside her, shaking her head back and forth quickly as Brooklyn grabbed her arm. Tears began to stream in Dallas's eyes and Brooklyn put her arm around her shoulders, but the younger woman yelped, "Don't touch me!" Brooklyn leaned away, blinking quickly as she studied her sister, until she realized why she was so distracted. She had her eyes locked on the Winter Soldier, "Tell me this isn't what it looks like."

"You don't know what it looks like." Brooklyn assured her sister, calling Dallas's bluff, but knowing in her heart that she probably did know who sat before her, "He's my asset."

"He's- he's… Oh God! You…" Dallas looked to her sister, falling onto her ass in an effort to put some space between them, "You knew who he was, and you didn't _say_ anything?"

"What was I supposed to say, Dallas? Enlighten me." Brooklyn challenged as she stood, towering over her sister for the first time since they were children. She gestured back to Bucky and murmured quietly, "He doesn't know who he is."

Dallas shook her head, able to see what was happening clearly, "It doesn't matter, he's here, in this prison, with these people who kidnapped me, and you… why are _you_ here?" Dallas whipped her head to the side so her shaggy bob would move away from her face as she scowled, "You're with them, aren't you?"

"She's a feisty one. More so than even you." Pierce said as he walked around Brooklyn, "Go ahead, tell your little sister who you really are." Brooklyn just steeled her jaw and stared down at Dallas, not saying a word, so Pierce took it upon himself to enlighten her sister, "Brooklyn was recruited to Hydra about, what, ten years ago? She weaseled her way out of assassination and we decided to recruit her instead of kill her. You were a huge part of that. We threatened to hurt you and she crumbled, just like she's crumbling right now."

Brooklyn turned her face away as Dallas looked over her shoulder at Rumlow, then back to Pierce, "You're lying."

"You know why she works with the Winter Soldier?"

"Please don't." Brooklyn whimpered, and Bucky's gaze followed her as she took a few more steps away from him.

Pierce laughed, rubbing his palms together, "Years ago, she encountered him for the first time. Somebody called out her name…" Brooklyn flinched and lowered her head, guilt written across her face as Dallas shook her head slowly, "He heard her name and said he remembered it. Said it felt like _home_."

"You're despicable." Dallas sneered, but Brooklyn didn't dare look to see who the dig was aimed at. She couldn't bear to see her sister so disappointed in her, after everything she'd done to keep her safe. "Bee, look at me!" Brooklyn did as she was told, seeing fury in her little sister's eyes, "You lied to us. You lied to all of us, all you've ever done was lie. You lied to me, you lied to Steve, you lied to everybody, how can you fucking stand there and see what they're doing and think it's okay? How could you lay beside that man night after night knowing that his best friend was locked away in this dungeon?"

"That's enough. Take her away." Pierce ordered and Jasmine heaved Dallas to her feet, but the taller woman surged forward to get in her sister's face.

"Ever since you got back from Belarus, you haven't been the same! I don't know what the fuck they did to you over there, but you've been panicky. Scared. What happened to you, Brooklyn?"

"Shut up, Dallas." Brooklyn warned, but the damage was already done. The Winter Soldier was watching the girl curiously, and Jasmine's grip had gone slack as she stared at Brooklyn with wide, furious eyes.

Dallas wasn't done though, because she tried to get closer to the Winter Soldier as she yelled, "Your name is Bucky Barnes! Your best friend is Steve Rogers, he's still alive! He's out there somewh-"

Rumlow swung the back of his gun against Dallas's skull, knocking her out before catching her. Bucky flinched at the contact, but Brooklyn grabbed the place where his metal arm bled into his flesh. She sniffled for a moment as she turned away, locking her eyes on the far wall as Rumlow carted her sister away. "I'll do anything. I told you. Just let her go."

"After Insight launches tomorrow." Pierce offered, and Brooklyn nodded, "Now, where were we?"

"You… _you_ were in Belarus?" Jasmine hissed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Surprise was written across every face except Brooklyn's. She just looked nervous. Jasmine stepped forward toward Brooklyn, sizing her up, "What did she mean by that? Who else thought you were there?"

Brooklyn looked back at Pierce, who eyed her with a surprised smirked, "Well, I believe there's a story there."

"Everyone." Brooklyn answered quickly and Jasmine gasped, stumbling back a step as she pushed her fingers through her hair. "I was sent in after you were extracted."

"That's why you're blonde. It was to pretend you were me?" Jasmine shifted from foot to foot, looking back at Pierce, "You thought she was in Belarus?"

"This is the first I've heard otherwise."

"So, where the fuck were you?" Jasmine screamed, and Bucky flinched at the noise as she began to stalk towards Brooklyn, "If everyone thought you were in Belarus while I was there, where the hell were you?"

"Fury had me on another mission. Deep shadow conditions."

"Where?"

"That's classified."

Jasmine grabbed Brooklyn's arm, and the latter smacked her hand away, taking a few steps towards the group as Jasmine laughed, "Fury? That guy you wanted to murder for killing your parents? He sent you away and didn't tell _anyone_ where you were going? Smells a little fishy to me."

"It's the truth." Brooklyn said. She tapped her fingers against her hip, trying to focus on how to get out of her web of lies, "I was in Belarus. I was there after you left. It made sure the information got out safely but gave STRIKE a reason to blow the place." She looked to Rumlow, who watched her with his dark eyes.

Jasmine seemed to consider this for a moment, then swallowed hard, "STRIKE took out the General's mansion?" She looked at Rumlow and Rollins, who didn't respond, but Jasmine was filling in the blanks herself, "It was Steve, wasn't it? Because he thought it was you? He thought you were the one who was scrubbing the Generals floors for months? Everyone thought it was _you_ who was raped night after night by a dozen soldiers before the General took pity on me…" Jasmine shook a little, "He loved me. And you- you used that to kill him? Steve killed him, didn't he?"

"He was a bad man." Brooklyn argued, but Jasmine reached forward and grabbed her hair from the nape of her neck, pulling it back harshly to hurt her.

"Fuck you, Hayes. You don't get to tell me who the bad men are, you weren't even there!" She screamed and Pierce motioned for the agents to break them up, but Jasmine wasn't done. She switched from pulling Brooklyn's hair to holding a knife to her throat, inches from slicing her open, "Did you ever think that maybe I loved him? Did you ever consider that I wept when the mansion went up in flames, I was told it was local rebels, I was told by… by Fury." Jasmine swallowed, pressing the knife close enough to Brooklyn's neck to draw blood, "It's always you! You stupid, lying whore! You ruin everything for everyone, and you never reap the consequences of your actions. It wasn't enough that the Asset adored you, you had to have Captain America in your bed too, you fucking slut! Well guess what, I'm done… I'm done being your stunt double, your shadow, you're finally getting what you deserve!"

Brooklyn closed her eyes as Jasmine leaned forward, but suddenly the pressure was lifted and the knife clamored to the floor as several agents started screaming "Put her down!"

Brooklyn opened her eyes to see Bucky holding Jasmine by the neck with his metal hand, crushing her windpipe before hurling her against the bank vault wall. Brooklyn grabbed her mouth as she sunk to her knees, gasping as she stared into Jasmine's lifeless eyes.

"Wipe him." Pierce said as five men finally wrangled Bucky back into his chair. They clamped him down and Brooklyn scrambled to her feet while she wiped her eyes, "What? No, please, don't-"

"You aren't calling anymore shots, Miss Hayes." Pierce threatened, "Unless you want your sister to end up like your friend, you're going to find Captain Rogers."

"I don't know where he is!" Brooklyn cried out as they shoved Bucky's mouth guard in for him to bite, "Please, I- I can't help you."

Rumlow cocked his gun and aimed it behind the bars, and Brooklyn could see that Dallas was lying against them. She looked between Rumlow and Pierce, shaking her head, "I don't know how to find him! I swear!"

"Shoot her." Pierce ordered as Brooklyn screamed, her wails meshing with Bucky's as they began to wipe his mind again.

Rumlow had his gun aimed to Dallas's head and his finger began to move when Brooklyn finally yelled, "Wait!" Rumlow dropped his gun to his side and turned as Pierce smiled. "I'll find Steve. I can lead you to him, but I have to go alone. You can use my tracker to find my location, but if you stay close, he'll run." Her chest quaked as she struggled to catch her breath through her tears, "Your best chance of catching him is letting me talk to him. I can distract him long enough for you to take him out."

"I've played your run-around long enough. It's him, or your sister, and I'll throw in your aunt for good measure. She's currently panicking because Miss Wells never came home, but I can send in some agents to take her out in her sleep. It's Captain America, or your family." Pierce grabbed a handgun from Rollins and placed it in Brooklyn's palm. "We'll be right behind you."

Brooklyn nodded as she backed out of the bank, watching Bucky suffer and her sister lie unconscious against the bars. Once she was past, she took off sprinting, needing to find Steve before anybody else had to die.


	44. Chapter 44

Nick Fury gazed at an old photo of Alexander Pierce, lamenting about the Secretary's denial of the Nobel Peace Prize. "He said peace wasn't an achievement. It was a responsibility. See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues." Fury shifted his gaze to Steve, "I'm sorry about Hayes. If it's any consolation, she really did love you."

"Then how could she keep this from me?" Steve said darkly, referring more to Bucky being alive than her working for Hydra. He stood past the table with his thumbs hooked into his pockets. After thinking about it for a moment, he sighed and rolled his shoulders, "Doesn't matter anymore. We have to stop the launch."

"Hayes could be our best bet of getting in." Fury said, meeting Hill's surprised gaze, "She'll do anything to protect her family. She's shown that much. Maybe if you can get to her, Cap…"

"No." Natasha interjected, "We can't trust her. They've got her sister, you said it yourself, she'll do anything to protect her family. She's not going to risk her life, not even to help us."

Fury leaned back in his chair and reached towards the files on the table, pulling out an old photo of Brooklyn training at the academy, "I wouldn't be so sure about her. She might just surprise you when it counts."

"Let's not plan on it." Steve said, taking a step forward, "We need a plan to keep those helicarriers on the ground."

"Not necessarily." Maria Hill produced a briefcase and Fury opened it, revealing three computer chips. "Once the helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they become fully weaponized. If we replace their targets with our own, they can take each other down."

"If even one of those carriers remain operational though, a lot of people are gonna die." Fury said cautiously, "We have to assume everyone on the carriers is Hydra. Maybe when the dust settles, we can salvage some of what's left of SHIELD."

Steve raised his head, steeling his jaw as he stared down Fury, "We aren't salvaging anything Nick. We aren't just taking down the helicarriers, we're taking down SHIELD. SHIELD, Hydra, it all goes." He looked to Natasha, seeing her nodding along with him before looking sadly at Fury.

Fury looked to Maria Hill, who just nodded, "He's right. It's over."

With a groan, Fury shifted his good arm and gestured up at Steve, "Well, it looks like you're the one giving the orders now, Captain."

Steve gave a firm nod, then froze, slowly looking over his shoulder. The sound of footsteps falling in the damp corridor outside their control room alerted him to somebody's presence. He grabbed his shield from where it sat beside Natasha's chair and began to creep towards the corner, "Somebody's here."

Maria Hill brandished her gun before handing one to Sam, staying a few feet behind Steve to watch his back. Steve motioned for them to stop as he reached the doorway, pulling open the heavy door easily before coming face to face with the intruder.

"It's me! It's just me!" Brooklyn cried out as Steve's expression darkened, "I came alone, but I don't have much time. They'll be right behind me."

Steve reached out and grabbed Brooklyn by the neck as Fury and Natasha scrambled to their feet to prepare to leave. "How did you find us?" Steve snarled as he pinned Brooklyn against the concrete wall.

Brooklyn grabbed his massive hand with hers, trying to ease up his grip as she struggled to breathe, "I injected a tracker into your neck while you were sleeping." She gasped, tears beginning to stream from her eyes, "They have Dallas... They're gonna kill her."

Steve released Brooklyn, letting her fall to the ground in a heap as he turned around, "Move out. They'll be able to track her here."

"I only got about a thirty-minute head start. They'll be here any minute." Brooklyn gasped as she shoved her hair out of her face to look up at Steve, "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear it!" Steve bellowed as Maria Hill holstered her gun and began collecting their data to evacuate. He stood over Brooklyn, seeing her for how pathetic she really was. For the first time, Steve saw what everyone else saw. She really wasn't that special. She was just as corrupt and manipulative as everyone else. "I suppose you've come to kill me."

She shook her head, leaning on her hands to keep her balance as she gasped for breath, "Steve, please, I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk."

"It's important-"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have lied to me!" Steve yelled back. His voice echoed through the halls of the secret base, causing Brooklyn's very soul to shudder in fear. He clenched his fist, and for a moment she wondered if he was actually furious enough to strike her. She looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes, her lower lip quivering as her jaw hung open. Steve punched the wall behind her, causing some of the rock to fall against her, "I trusted you. I loved you, I wanted to spend my life with you. I gave you my mother's ring."

"I put it in the drawer. Where the letters were." Brooklyn muttered, and Steve realized she wasn't wearing the ring. "I burned the letters. They weren't real. I was never in Belarus." She raised her head, tears streaming from her eyes, "Steve, you have to listen to me. You-"

Steve struck her with his shield, knocking her out. She collapsed in a crumbled heap at his feet and he dug through her jacket pockets until he found her cell phone, seeing the tracking app pulsating on their location. He tightened his grip on the device, crushing it in his palm before dropping the pieces in front of her face and leaving her to be found by Hydra.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Brooklyn startled awake when she felt a harsh kick against her stomach, causing her to cough and roll onto her back. She realized it was Rumlow hovering over her with an unamused expression, "What happened?"

"I should be asking you the same question." He grumbled, gesturing around. Brooklyn sat up and massaged her head, still hearing a ringing in her ears as she gazed around the empty room.

She squinted up at Rumlow, then past him to see the rest of STRIKE geared up behind him, "They were here. I swear on my life, they were here."

"Don't worry, Sweet Cheeks," Rollins chuckled as he offered his hand to help her up, "the imprint on your face makes it abundantly clear you found him."

Brooklyn raised her fingers to her cheek, feeling an indent on her cheekbone. Steve had hit her with the shield to knock her out, "Well. I deserved that." She mumbled as she stretched out her jaw, trying to ease the pain that radiated from her face. "They didn't tell me anything. But-" She allowed Rollins to pull her to her feet, deciding not to tell them Fury was alive, "it was just the three of them. Romanoff, Steve, and Sam Wilson."

Rumlow considered this, then turned to the others, "STRIKE, roll out." When he turned back to Brooklyn, he was surprisingly kind, "You gonna be okay?"

"I've been worse." She mumbled as she massaged her aching cheek, "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

He smiled, pulling Brooklyn into a tight hug, "There's my girl. We've missed you."

She didn't respond to that, instead choosing to cock her gun and stomp on her phone for good measure, "Let's take them out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dallas was being dragged around by Secretary Pierce like an unwilling puppy. She glared at him as he led her to the entrance of the Triskellion, being thoroughly threatened about saying anything snarky or trying to run away. She was aware that the pin he'd secured onto her uniform to give her access to the restricted areas of the building with him was rigged to blow, and unless Dallas wanted to be collected in a hundred pieces, she'd better play along.

Pierce looked up at her, finding the girl a few inches taller than him in her heeled boots she'd been allotted. She pursed her lips and stared past him, choosing not to engage in conversation with her captor.

"You know, someone of your intelligence would make a wonderful asset to SHIELD." Pierce suggested and Dallas rolled her eyes so far back into her head the hazel almost disappeared. Pierce chuckled at her reaction, "Get it all out now, because if you so much as frown at the council, I'll kill your sister."

"She deserves it." Dallas drawled, not about to be bullied into submission as easy as Brooklyn. The older sister had more at stake.

Pierce shrugged, "Then I'll kill your aunt. She's innocent enough, isn't she?"

Dallas paused at that, knowing her Aunt Jenna had given up everything to raise her and Brooklyn. She was currently a sitting duck at Dallas's apartment, hopefully watching over her cat.

When the woman didn't respond, Pierce smirked, "That's what I figured. Now, give me a pretty smile for our guests. You're too important to execute, but I can always change my mind."

"Yes, Sir." Dallas grumbled through painfully clenched teeth as she forced a smile at the approaching dignitaries.

Pierce greeted them grandly, then gestured to Dallas, "This is Doctor Wells. She's been a huge part of Project Insight, given her studies of human biology. She's the reason the satellites have such a high success rate of pinpointing targets."

"Yup. That's me. I definitely did all that." Dallas hummed through her fake smile. She turned to Pierce, "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this _special day_."

"How was your flight?" Pierce asked the woman, and Dallas smirked that she'd annoyed him enough to get him to ignore her.

"Lovely." The woman answered, "The ride from the airport, less so."

"Sadly, SHIELD can't control everything."

"Including Captain America." One of the councilmen said and Dallas bit her lips together to keep from laughing. Pierce shot her a dirty look and she straightened up, side eyeing another agent who appeared with a briefcase.

When it opened, Dallas felt her stomach flip, as she saw four pins to match hers. Pierce was gonna kill the council.

"This facility is biometrically controlled. These will give you unrestricted access." He told them as they each fastened on the pin. The councilwoman gazed at Dallas for a moment, and Dallas averted her eyes, knowing if she alerted them that something was off, she'd be as good as dead.

"Let's head up to the meeting room, that's the best view in the building." Pierce directed them towards the elevator and Dallas had a sinking feeling she wasn't coming back down.

At least the view was pretty.

Once she was ushered into the room, Dallas looked out the picture windows overlooking the Potomac, "It's beautiful." She murmured, touching the glass. She tried to shield her fear with wonder, knowing this was probably the last thing she would ever see. She cleared her throat and looked to Pierce as he poured everyone a glass of champagne. He looked up and raised a glass, seemingly offering it to her. "For me?" She asked incredulously as she crossed the room to take it. He just nodded and she thanked him weakly before taking a slow sip.

Didn't taste like poison. That was a good sign.

Pierce raised his glass and addressed the group. Dallas looked around, trying to figure out how the hell she wound up here, but he didn't look to be in the murdering mood. "I know the road hasn't exactly been smooth, and some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way. Finally, though, we're here, and the world should be grateful."

Everyone raised their glass and started to drink when a voice came over the intercom, "Attention all SHIELD agents, this is Steve Rogers."

Pierce turned to Dallas with an accusatory stare and she raised her hands, backing up a step, "Don't look at me! He's not my boyfriend, he's my sister's."

"Your sister is dating Captain America?" The British man inquired as he glared between Dallas and Pierce while Steve continued talking. Dallas swallowed hard and downed the champagne, hoping it was poison, because it would hurt a lot less than a hole in her chest.

"SHIELD isn't what we thought it was. It's been taken over by Hydra." Steve explained and Dallas felt her spine tingle as he continued, "Alexander Pierce is their leader."

Everyone turned to look at Pierce and he just shrugged as he walked behind them to refill his glass, seemingly unfazed by the revelation that he was leading Hydra. Dallas watched him nervously to see what he'd do, but he stayed silent as Steve continued his speech from somewhere in the building.

"If you launch those helicarriers today, Hydra will be able to kill anyone who stands in their way. Unless we stop them." Dallas turned to Pierce, glaring at him as she straightened up.

From her place beside Rollins in the hallway, Brooklyn raised her head at his voice, closing her eyes as she clenched her gun tightly. "I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

She took a slow, shaky breath as Rollins looked down at her, "You're not getting anywhere near him."

"I know."

"You try anything, your sister is dead." Rollins warned and Brooklyn swallowed hard as he gestured towards the door they were guarding, "See for yourself."

At his urging, Brooklyn swept into the room with Rollins and two other agents on her tail. When she saw Dallas, dressed in a SHIELD uniform quivering behind the councilmen, Brooklyn froze, "Dee?"

"Arrest him." One of the councilmen ordered, but Rollins raised his gun and aimed it at the man, showing where his loyalties lied.

"It's no use." Dallas spat, glaring at her sister, "They're Hydra."

"Dallas, I-"

"I guess I have the floor, Agent Hayes." Pierce warned and Brooklyn shut her mouth quickly as he faced the council. Her nervous eyes flittered between her sister and Pierce, making sure his attention wasn't on Dallas, but he seemed more than content just taunting the council members.

Suddenly, three helicarriers began their ascent from beneath the water, and Brooklyn turned to Pierce in alarm, "Why are they launching? Launch isn't set for another two hours?"

"The timetable has been moved up." Pierce nodded out the window and Brooklyn followed his gaze, seeing someone running faster than should have been possible, "You have anything to say about it?"

Brooklyn looked over her shoulder at Dallas, seeing her shifting back and forth as one of the Hydra agents had a gun trained on her, "No." Brooklyn answered softly, "I don't. Seems like a smart plan."

"Good girl." Pierce patted Brooklyn's cheek and she winced, causing him to chuckle, "That's gonna be one nasty bruise come tomorrow."

"It won't hurt nearly as bad as my heart." She murmured under her breath as he walked away. She stayed by the window to watch the helicarriers as they rose to the sky, shooting at the Falcon.

"Let me ask you a question." Pierce said and Brooklyn looked over her shoulder to see him set his phone down. She studied it for a moment, then watched him taunt the councilman from Mumbai some more, threatening his daughters. Brooklyn flinched at his words, knowing this was why she'd joined Hydra. So, no more kids would lose their parents needlessly. So, there could be order, and safety for everybody who submitted. "And you could just stop it with the flip of a switch, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you all?"

But looking at Dallas, Brooklyn realized that notion only worked if Hydra kept their word.

The councilman threw his champagne flute to the side and bit back at Pierce, his voice as sharp as the glass shards, "Not if it was your switch."

Pierce nodded and looked to Rollins, who wordlessly handed him a gun. Pierce aimed it at the councilman and Brooklyn took a long step forward, grabbing for her own gun until the Councilwoman kicked him out of the way and quickly disarmed the Hydra agents.

She bashed Jack Rollins's face against the table, then looked to Brooklyn expectedly, but Brooklyn just holstered her gun and ran over to her sister as the councilwoman aimed her stolen gun at Pierce, "I'm sorry." Her voice distorted as she pulled off a photostatic veil to reveal her face. Dallas gasped happily as Brooklyn took a nervous step back when the Black Widow finished, "Did I step on your moment?"

She pulled off her wig, letting her red hair cascade around her shoulders as Dallas clapped happily, "Have I mentioned I'm in love with you?"

Natasha smirked at that but didn't take her eyes off of Pierce. Brooklyn looked between the two of them, then out the window at the helicarriers as one of the councilmen asked Natasha, "What about her?"

Brooklyn stiffened and turned, seeing everyone, including Pierce, staring at her. Waiting to see what she'd do. "I'm just trying to save my family."

"That's not good enough anymore." Natasha warned, handing off her gun to the councilman before she walked over to the computer screen, "I'm spilling everything onto the internet. Everything about SHIELD, Hydra, me, and you." Brooklyn clenched her jaw as she looked out the window, seeing the Falcon burst through the glass bottom of one of the helicarriers.

"Disabling encryption is an executive order. It takes two Alpha Level members." Pierce warned and Natasha just smiled at him, "Don't worry, company's coming."

Brooklyn and Dallas raised their heads to see a helicopter landing, and Nick Fury emerged as his trench coat blew wildly in the wind. Pierce chuckled and looked to Brooklyn but didn't say a word. She held her breath as Fury entered the building, barely sparing her a glance before walking over to Romanoff to remove the safeguards of the encryption.

An explosion went off down below, and Brooklyn ran to the window, momentarily distracted until the three councilmen yelled in agony before falling to the ground. She bolted back to Dallas, but Pierce held up his phone. He looked between Brooklyn, Natasha, and Fury, "Those have been armed since the moment they pinned them on. Now, Agent Hayes." Pierce grabbed the gun from Natasha's hand to pass it over, "I believe I promised you the honor of killing Nick Fury."

Brooklyn looked at the gun, then look to her sister, seeing how scared and angry Dallas was. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Take the shot Agent Hayes. It's all you've ever wanted." Pierce taunted and Brooklyn turned to face Fury, holding the gun up at her jaw quivered.

He didn't pull a weapon. Didn't tell her to stop, or even raise his hands in surrender. He just shook his head and apologized, "I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. It was an accident."

Brooklyn gasped, feeling her hand shake, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew. It's why I took you in. It's why I kept an eye on you, made sure you had the best training. I wanted to make sure you were well taken care of, because I knew what I'd caused. I'm the one who funded the scholarships for your sister to go to med school."

"No." Brooklyn shook her head, not willing to believe his lies, "You didn't. I had to do everything on my own because you took my family away."

"I caused a car wreck while chasing a shape shifting alien, I promise you, I didn't do anything intentional. What you're about to do though, you'll never be able to escape." Fury answered.

Brooklyn looked to her sister, seeing her clenching the pin on her chest, "I just wanted to protect you. I thought- I thought if I joined SHIELD, I could make sure you were okay, and then, and then Hydra happened. They promised me power, and the ability to make sure nothing ever happened to you, or Aunt Jenna, or me ever again." She turned to Fury with a scowl, "They told me what you did."

"Why do you think I jumped through all those hoops for everyone to think you were in Belarus?" Fury looked to Pierce, then back to Brooklyn, taking a step towards the barrel of her gun, "If killing me brings you peace, then do it. Just know that if we don't stop Hydra… if those helicarriers reach three-thousand feet, nothing is going to stop them from murdering her. There's nowhere you can go, nowhere you can hide, where she'll be safe from them-"

Before Fury could even finish his words, Brooklyn shifted and fired her gun three times in rapid succession, causing Pierce to stumble back and fall with his eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Brooklyn panted and threw the gun down, looking back at her sister, "I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Stop who? Stop Steve?" Dallas yelped as she jumped over the bodies to run to her sister. She looked down at Brooklyn for a moment, seeing how sad she looked, "Oh. You mean… him."

Brooklyn pulled Dallas into her arms, then pushed away and gave her arms a squeeze, "I'm gonna fix this."

"What do I do?" Dallas asked and Brooklyn looked back at Fury with a grim smile.

"Go with them. I'll meet you after, okay?" Brooklyn said, giving her sister another quick hug before turning to Fury, "Thank you… for everything."

"Be careful, Agent Hayes." Natasha called as Brooklyn jogged out onto the helicopter pad. She looked around, seeing one of the Quinjets heading towards the highest helicarrier.

With one more look at Dallas, she bounced on the balls of her feet and jumped off the side of the building, swinging a grappling hook towards the jet as it ascended. It caught quickly and pulled her upward, taking her to the impending fight.

Fury ran to his helicopter, beckoning Dallas and Natasha to join him. Dallas lingered though, staring up as her sister was carried to the helicarrier, "Please be okay."

Meanwhile, on the last helicarrier, the Winter Soldier had thrown Steve off the side and grounded Sam. Steve managed to catch himself before tumbling to his death, pulling his body back up into the carrier so he could finish the mission.

When he arrived at the control console though, Bucky was standing between him and his goal. "People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen." Steve begged, but Bucky didn't so much as blink in response. "Please don't make me do this."

Steve had to make the first move, because Bucky didn't flinch until the shield was hurtling towards his face. Bucky began to shoot at Steve, but the bullets bounced off the vibranium as Steve tried to fight his way to the console. He got the control panel open and began to fumble with the chip as soon as he had a brief moment, but it didn't last long before Bucky was pummeling him again.

Bucky's metal arm slammed against the shield moments after Steve had pulled out the chip from the control panel, but before he could replace it, Bucky sent them both hurtling over the railing.

The chip slipped from Steve's glove and he charged after it, but Bucky tackled him, causing the chip to fall to the glass floor below. Steve leapt down and began sprinting towards the chip before being pelted in the back with his own shield. He fell hard but managed to kick his shield up to his hand in time to block the shots that Bucky fired at him.

Steve chucked his shield as hard as he could, but Bucky blocked it with his metal arm, causing Steve to lose his only weapon. He held off his best friend as best he could, until Bucky pierced his shoulder blade with a knife.

He headbutted Bucky to get away, but Bucky used the distraction to grab the chip before Steve could. He clenched it in his real hand as Steve threw them onto the ground, holding Bucky by the neck to choke him as he muttered, "Drop it," over and over again.

Finally, Bucky went limp in his arms and the chip slid to the glass below, allowing Steve to swipe it and sprint back to the control console. There was only one minute left. Steve swung himself up onto the platform and began running again, only to be shot in the thigh from behind.

He clenched his hand to his leg and looked back, seeing Bucky stumbling to the side with his gun raised. Steve used what little energy he had left to leap up and pull himself onto the base of the console, climbing it before reaching the metal catwalk at the control panel. Another shot went off next to his arm, but he dodged it. Steve was moments away from placing the chip into the slot when another shot rang out.

The chip went into the slot. No bullet hit Steve, but he collapsed to his knees from exhaustion, "Charlie locked."

Bucky's hands began to shake, and he dropped the gun before lunging forward to grab Brooklyn's shoulders before she collapsed. Steve heard the racket and crawled to the edge of the platform. When he saw Brooklyn fall into Bucky, he raised a shaky hand to his ear and told Hill, "Fire, now."

The helicarriers turned on each other and gunfire ripped through, but Steve didn't care. He climbed down to the lower level where Bucky held Brooklyn in his arms.

When Steve approached, Bucky turned to him with fire in his eyes, but Brooklyn coughed a little and grabbed his face, "No…"

"He's my mission."

"Not anymore." Brooklyn wheezed, pressing her hand to her stomach. She pulled it away to find it covered in blood as she winced at the sound of creaking as the ship began to fall, "Listen to me."

Bucky wanted to move towards Steve, but Brooklyn grabbed him again, holding him with one hand while grasping her abdomen with the other. Her legs were shaking as she leaned into Bucky, her skin turning ghostly white as she bled out. "Мне жаль. Пожалуйста, прости меня." _I'm sorry. Please forgive me._ He pressed a kiss to her temple as Steve stood beside them. Brooklyn grabbed Bucky's hand and squeezed it, nodding as she tried to smile.

"Спасти его." _Save him._ Brooklyn murmured softly to Bucky as she tried to lean towards Steve, but she shook as she coughed a bit. "Моей дочери нужен ее отец."

Bucky's eyes widened and he looked up at Steve in terror before carefully holding Brooklyn out for Steve to take. Steve fell to his knees as part of the helicarrier crashed behind them, but it fell on deaf ears as he stroked Brooklyn's hair away from her face, "What did you say?"

"I told him to save you." Brooklyn wheezed, grabbing onto Steve's hair tightly, "I told him that he needs to trust you. That you're his friend." Brooklyn tilted her head over to Bucky, seeing the Winter Soldier staring at Steve with wild eyes, "Bucky." He looked to her in surprise and she nodded weakly, "You'll do that for me, right? You'll let Steve take care of you?"

"I'm supposed to kill him."

"Not anymore." Brooklyn answered through a shaky breath, "You don't answer to anybody but yourself. Not Pierce. Not me. He's your best friend, and he's gonna help you put the pieces back together, alright?"

Bucky nodded, lowering his head. "Okay."

"You gotta take care of my little sister, too, you gotta make sure nothing happens to her or Steve, do you understand?" Brooklyn cried, and Steve held her a little tighter to his chest, so she lulled her head towards him, "Steve… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry-"

Steve stroked her hair back from her face and cut her off with a quick kiss, "Shh, you're gonna be okay. I promise."

Brooklyn leaned her head against Steve's chest as the helicarrier began to crash into the side of the Triskellion, "I love you Steve. I'm sorry- I'm so sorry…"

The wind began to blow wildly as the side of the helicarrier was torn away by the building, the impact shaking Bucky to his knees as they hovered towards the water.

Captain America dropped his shield, letting it fall through the broken panes as he looked at Brooklyn, "I forgive you. Just hold on for me, okay."

She nodded, reaching behind his head to scratch the base of his neck as Steve pressed his glove to her bleeding stomach, "Steve-"

A beam fell from above and shattered the glass beneath them, causing Brooklyn, Steve, and Bucky to fall towards the Potomac. Bucky grabbed onto the metal base of the ship with his hand before reaching down and clasping Steve's wrist as he fell, but Steve couldn't catch Brooklyn in time, and she plummeted down into the water.


	45. Chapter 45

Steve looked back up, seeing Bucky's terrified expression as he clung to Captain America with his metal hand. Steve tried to wiggle free, but Bucky wouldn't let go, holding Steve's wrist until the helicarrier crashed into the water with them still clinging to it.

Bucky looked around, struggling to see anything in the murky, debris filled Potomac. After a few seconds he saw Steve trying to swim deeper into the water, and Bucky grabbed him by the back of his suit and tugged him back to the surface.

The men gasped for air when they broke through, but Steve was about to go back under when Bucky yanked him towards the shore, "I have to go after her."

"She's gone." Bucky grumbled, easily dragging Steve once he got his footing on the bank, "You gotta let her go."

"No. I can't-"

"She told me to take care of you!" Bucky screamed and Steve stopped struggling to stare at his best friend. There was no recollection in his best friend's eyes, but Steve saw resignation, "She asked me to make sure you were okay, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Buck."

"Don't call me that."

"That's your name." Steve answered, looking past the water at the burning Triskellion, "Your name is Bucky Barnes, you're my best friend. I can prove it to you." Steve paused, panting as he looked at the sinking wreckage, "She said I'd help you put together the pieces, and I will."

Bucky tossed back his wet hair, looking towards the distant sound of sirens nervously, "I should run."

"You told her you'd take care of me and her sister." Steve reminded his friend, needing Bucky to keep his promise. Steve needed something good to come from today. If he lost Brooklyn and Bucky, he didn't know what he'd do. "It was the last thing she asked of you, please don't run away." Steve raised his head and sniffled, trying to hide his devastation, "I loved her. And now she's gone, because of you."

The Winter Soldier collapsed to his knees, bending over, and weeping into the ground as a helicopter began to descend nearby. The man sobbed out words in Russian, but Steve didn't need to understand him to know that he loved Brooklyn, too.

The helicopter was missing its doors, so before it could land, Dallas had leapt out and was sprinting towards Steve and Bucky. She slid to a stop, causing rocks to spray out from her boots as she looked around in panic, "Where's Brooklyn?"

A pang of guilt burned in Steve's chest as he looked up at Dallas. He didn't have to speak for her to know what happened. She shook her head quickly, tears beginning to stream from her eyes, "No… no no, please God no! NO!" She wailed as Steve quickly enveloped her into a hug, holding her messy hair as she wept into his chest. Her knees buckled as she sobbed and Steve clenched her tighter to keep her upright.

"What happened?" Natasha asked with a shaky breath, and Steve looked over his shoulder at Bucky. When Natasha realized who it was, she quickly drew two guns, but Steve removed one of his hands from Dallas to raise it in defense, "It's okay. He saved my life."

Dallas pulled away from Steve to glare at Bucky, and Steve held her back as the Winter Soldier pushed himself to his feet. His eyes were rimmed red and his face was pale, but he faced Dallas bravely as the woman snarled, "What happened to my sister?"

"I shot her." Bucky said gently and Dallas gasped as she leaned back into Steve's arms. "It was an accident." Bucky added quickly, clenching his metal fist as he stared at it, "I was taking aim at- at him… she grabbed the gun and it discharged before I could stop." Bucky took a tentative step towards Dallas, but Natasha came up beside Steve with both of her guns drawn. Bucky put his hands up and said, "Я бы никогда не причинил ей боль специально."

Natasha nodded and lowered her guns, "He would have never hurt her on purpose."

"So that's it? She's dead somewhere in all this mess, what happens-" Dallas began to shake, and her knees began to give out, "What happens now?"

"She told me to take care of you. And him." Bucky said cautiously, but Dallas just snarled at him as he approached. "I'm so sorry."

"You better be. You have no _idea_ what you've done. Who you've taken away," Dallas spat back as she shoved Steve's chest and stomped back to the helicopter.

Steve looked back to Bucky and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for saving me."

Bucky patted his back awkwardly, still not having a clue who this man was, but Brooklyn had asked him to stay by his side, so Bucky would. She'd called him Bucky, so that must be his name. Brooklyn wouldn't lie to him.

It took two days for the police to find Brooklyn's body. The coroner said the bullet had gone clean through. She would have survived the bullet wound, but it was the impact on the water that killed her. If Steve had caught her, she'd still be alive.

After everything that had happened, the last thing Steve expected to do was plan Brooklyn's funeral. Dallas couldn't bear to do anything. She flew back to New York and ignored all of Steve's calls. He wasn't sure she'd even come to the funeral, but she did.

Dallas arrived in a black pant suit. Her short hair was gelled back over her head away from her eyes, which lacked their usual sparkle and life. Her lips were painted blood red, and Steve's heart clenched because it reminded him of Brooklyn.

When they found her body, Steve had wept against it for half a day, until Natasha and Sam had to force him away from her so the funeral home director could make preparations. As Steve expected, Dallas didn't want to see her sister. When she arrived, the priest offered her a chance to see her before the casket was closed, but she told him no.

Steve knew Dallas was angry, but he didn't know if she was angry at him for not being able to save her sister, or angry that her sister had put herself in the line of fire. Either way, Dallas was fuming, and she couldn't spare so much as a look towards Steve or Bucky, who didn't want to come to the funeral in the first place.

Natasha, though, she greeted.

When Natasha arrived dressed in a black dress and heels with her hair pulled back into a neat bun, Dallas practically collapsed against the assassin, sobbing into Nat's shoulder for at least five minutes. Steve kept meeting Natasha's gaze, and she just smiled weakly at him and continued to pat Dallas's back until the woman finally stood straight and brushed herself off.

Once Nat joined Steve, Bucky, and Sam, Dallas ignored her, too.

"I feel terrible." Bucky mumbled, rubbing the leather glove that Steve had loaned him to hide his metal hand. He'd let Natasha to him get a suit, and even allowed the Black Widow to help him style his hair so he looked presentable. He had begged Steve to let him skip the funeral, but Steve refused, saying Bucky knew Brooklyn longer than he had.

That wasn't saying much to Bucky, who, up until last week, didn't even know his own name.

While Steve was planning the funeral, ordering flowers, and picking out the casket, Bucky had checked out the Captain America museum with Natasha. He found an ally in the Russian assassin. If anything, he felt comfortable venting to her because nobody else could understand them. She'd shown him the display about his life and showed him everything in the exhibit related to him. He had a mirror. He knew the man in the video clips was him.

Natasha helped him start a journal and encouraged him to write down what little he remembered. Steve was thankful that Nat had taken to helping Bucky. Steve wanted to help him, but he couldn't get his mind off of Brooklyn.

He'd found his mother's ring where Brooklyn said she'd left it. He took that, his sketchbook, and whatever clothes he was fond of and moved into a hotel for the week. Steve had already made arrangements to move into Avengers Tower after the funeral, and even had asked Stark that rooms be made up for Bucky and Sam. He didn't know if they'd come, but he hoped they would.

Steve turned to look at his friends as they sat beside him in front of the casket while the priest spoke. Natasha sat between Steve and Bucky, holding the latter's gloved hand as he listened tearfully. Brooklyn's old roommate Shanna sat behind Steve, next to Maria Hill. Dallas, and an older woman Steve assumed was their Aunt Jenna, sat in the back.

Once the service was over, the agents left quickly while Steve spoke with the priest. He looked at the coffin, feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't want to watch them bury her, but he owed her that much. He could have saved her, but he wasn't fast enough. Bucky should have grabbed her instead of him, but the moment had happened too quickly for either of the super soldiers to save Brooklyn.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Steve to turn, seeing Dallas standing behind him with a dark book in her hands, "The service was nice."

Steve nodded, grabbing his wrist as he looked back at the coffin, "Wish it wouldn't have had to happen at all."

"Don't we all?" Dallas asked weakly, sniffling a little, "I, uh, I'm sorry. For how I've been acting. I've been having a hard time."

"No, no I completely understand, I'm sorry I couldn't…" Steve trailed off, seeing the tears begin to form in Dallas's eyes again. He decided not to finish his thought, "I'm sorry."

Dallas took a step to stand beside him, looking over the coffin sadly, "She was complicated. She… made a mess of things, but she meant well? I guess?" Dallas shook her head a little in frustration as she sighed, "In the end, I think she just wanted to get through the launch. She had a lot riding on getting through it."

Steve nodded, reaching out and touching the smooth wood, "I just wish I would have known her. I feel like it was all a lie."

"It wasn't." Dallas argued, looking up at Steve, "She loved you, Steve. Don't doubt that. It wasn't an act."

"Then why did she lie?"

"Because she was scared. Wouldn't you be?" Dallas sucked in a shaky breath, "Listen, I know this has been hard, and I'm really impressed by how you stepped up and took care of all of this." She gestured around, then shifted the book in her hand, "I have something for you. Well, two somethings. You can figure out what you want to do with the second thing after you've read this, okay?"

She thrust the book at Steve, and he took it tentatively as Natasha and Sam sidled up behind him. Dallas looked to Sam and Natasha for a moment before looking over her shoulder nervously.

"What is this?" Steve asked as he flipped through the pages, seeing the whole notebook was filled with handwritten notes.

Dallas groaned softly, clearly trying to keep her cool as she fidgeted, "It's Brooklyn's diary. From when she stayed with me. She had every intention of telling you the truth, but," Dallas paused, looking down at the book for a moment, "she needed to get through the launch first. She wanted to make sure you survived before she gave you this. I know for a fact she'd hoped to give it to you in person, but here we are."

Steve furrowed his brows and opened to the first page, recognizing Brooklyn's scrawling handwriting on an index card paperclipped to the inside. He struggled to focus as he worked through what Dallas had said. Brooklyn had written this while she stayed with Dallas, which Steve didn't realize she'd done, and that she'd hoped to give it to Steve in person.

_My Darling Steve,_

_If you're reading this, it means we've made it through the launch of Project Insight. Perhaps you've realized the truth about me, and perhaps you want nothing to do with me, but you deserve to know the truth. Or, God forbid, maybe I'm gone. If so, this will serve as more of a guide than a story, and I'm sorry for that. I pray that when you get this, it comes from me and that we're on good terms. If we're not, I hope we can figure something out._

"What the hell is this?" Steve asked quietly as he looked up at Dallas, but the woman just swallowed hard at his question. "Dallas, I don't understand."

"You gotta read it. We'll stay in town a few more days, give me a call when you're done."

Suddenly, a small girl ran up to Dallas and began to tug on her pant leg. Dallas quickly scooped her up and nuzzled her nose, pushing back her blonde hair, "I thought I told you to stay with Jenna?"

The little girl looked over her shoulder at Steve, Natasha, and Sam before gasping loudly and leaning into Dallas's ear. Dallas pressed the child against her chest as she took a step back from the Avengers. Aunt Jenna came jogging up, panting as she looked at Dallas in terror, "I'm so sorry, she's too strong for me."

"How old is she?" Natasha asked quietly because Steve's mind wasn't able to form words.

"She'll be one on the seventeenth." Dallas answered gently as she rubbed the child's hair.

Sam and Nat shared a look, but it was Sam to speak up, "There's no way that child is only a year old…"

"When's Mommy coming home?" The little girl asked, and Steve felt his heart crack open in his chest.

Dallas looked at Steve cautiously before turning to the child, "She's not coming home, Denny. She had to go to Heaven."

"Is Heaven far away?"

"Yeah, it's pretty far." Dallas said as she hiked the girl up a little. The toddler was clearly heavy, "It's like when she goes away for work. She can't talk to us right now, and she's gonna be gone for a really long time. But we always keep her in our heart, right?"

Dallas turned, just enough for Steve to get a better look at the child. He saw her little fist holding something tightly, and he followed the gold chain to her neck before he realized what she had. Dallas leaned her forehead against the child's, and the little girl released her grip on the locket, confirming Steve's suspicions.

His breath caught in his throat and he took a step closer, then stopped abruptly. "Is she…" Steve started, looking over the little girl. She had white hair that curled around her head, and the biggest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Those were his eyes. "Is she mine?"

The child seemed to shrink away from him as he took another step forward, and Steve stopped again, turning to hand off the journal to Natasha before looking back to Dallas and the little girl.

"Hey," Dallas said softly as the little girl played with the locket, "Open that sucker up. I wanna see the inside."

The child giggled and Steve felt weak in the knees, wanting to know the answer to his question but not wanting to press Dallas, seeing as the little girl seemed to cling to her. She popped open the locket and Dallas shifted the girl to one arm and pointed at one side, "Who is that?"

"That's Mommy."

"And who is that?" She pointed to the other side, looking up at Steve with a knowing smile.

"That's Daddy!" The girl yelped loudly as she dropped the locket and threw her arms to the side.

Dallas took a step closer to Steve and the soldier's eyes widened, "Who is this guy? He looks kinda familiar, right?" Dallas asked and Steve's heart beat so fast he thought he could pass out.

The little girl looked at Steve for a moment, then picked up her locket and stared at it for a second before looking back to the man in front of her, "That's Daddy!"

"That's right." Dallas cooed as she hooked her other arm under the girl's bum to hold her up easier, "Can you say hi?"

"Hi."

Steve gasped, pushing back his hair, and looking over to the coffin for a moment as he panted, "What did you do?"

"If you read the journal, like I told you to, you'd know." Dallas hummed tauntingly as she carried the child away from her mother's grave. When she got to the edge of the chairs, she whipped around, holding the little girl's head against her collarbone, "I told you. You read that, and then we'll talk."

"But she's my daughter." Steve said breathlessly, jumping over the chairs to reach Dallas. The woman rolled her eyes, but the little girl clapped at him. "Please, I didn't know she existed. At least let me get to know her."

Dallas snorted, nuzzling the little girl with a coy grin, "I'm not taking your daughter, Steve. I have every intention of sending her home with you." Steve paled at this information, and Dallas sighed, "I want you to really take time and think about this. It's a huge decision, and it's a big risk for her. That's why Brooklyn didn't tell you. She wanted to make sure it was safe for her." Dallas smoothed the girl's curls against her head, "The journal explains everything. It'll make more sense if you read it."

"Can I hold her?" Steve asked weakly, reaching out for the little girl, "Please?"

Dallas leaned away from the child and asked, "Can Daddy hold you? He's waited a really long time to meet you."

"Who is Daddy?"

"He's Captain America." Dallas said simply, "We've talked about this. He's a superhero. Bad guys like to chase him, and that's why Mommy had to hide you. But now that Mommy had to go to Heaven, Daddy is gonna help protect you. Just like I do."

The child seemed to consider this, and Steve didn't believe for a minute that she understood what Dallas had told her, but she reached out for him, and everything else fell away. Steve took her carefully in his arms, shifting her uncomfortably as he tried to get a good grip. Dallas just stared at him blankly, trying to hide her amused expression at how clueless he was.

"Hey." Steve said as the girl pressed her tiny palm to his shoulder, "It's really nice to meet you. I'm Steve."

"I thought you were Daddy?"

"Good job, Cap." Natasha deadpanned, and Steve shot her a dirty look before turning back to his daughter.

"I am Daddy." He corrected, "I'm sorry we haven't met yet, but it's nice to meet you now." Steve looked her over, taking in her round baby features as she played with the fabric of his suit, "What's your name?"

"Denny."

"Tell Daddy your real name." Dallas scolded before looking to Steve, "We didn't name your daughter Denny."

"Denver." The little girl told Steve, grabbing both sides of his face between her palms, "Daddy."

Steve's eyes began to well up as he nodded, leaning forward to carefully press a kiss to Denver's forehead, "Yeah." He said breathlessly, "It's so nice to meet you, Denver."

Denver collapsed against Steve's chest, burying her face into his neck and scratching at his suit behind his shoulders. Steve chuckled and rubbed her back gently. He kissed her cheek and hummed softly as he swayed back and forth, rocking her until her scratching slowed and her breathing got heavier, telling Steve she'd fallen asleep.

Her aunt nodded, wiping a tear away from her eye, "She's worth the wait. You're gonna love her."

Steve leaned his head against his daughter, smiling softly at his friends and Dallas as he continued to hum near her ear, "I already do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This is the end of Part 1 of Nodus Tollens! At first, this was going to be the end of the story- but I wanted to write Steve's adventures with Denver, so Part 2 will be coming soon! Get ready for some fun, some fluff, some angst, some absolute ridiculousness, and a whole lot of love. For those of you who wanted to see what Brooklyn was doing in Belarus, you'll find out what she was up to and why Steve didn't know. She may be gone, but she's still a main player in this story. Please review and let me know if you're excited for Part 2! Thank you all for reading! XOXO Cash


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2

Steve tapped his fingers against the plastic table at the McDonalds as he stared down the little blonde across from him. She sat in a regular chair, but wasn't quite tall enough to sit comfortably, so she leaned her arms up on the table and popped her chin up on top. She stared at Steve with a cautious curiosity that made Steve anxious. He needed her to like him.

"Hey, Denny!" Dallas called as she approached with a tray full of food. "Why don't you go play for a little while. They said your nuggets would be a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Steve practically squawked, unsure if his young daughter should be playing in the dirty playground, "What if she gets hurt?"

"She won't, she's half super soldier." Dallas growled through clenched teeth as she shooed Denver away to go play. "Be careful, okay! I'll let you know when your nuggets are ready!"

While Denver toddled over to the play area, Steve watched in terror as he read the sign, saying children should be four and older to enter, "Dallas, she's too young."

"She's fine, look." Dallas pointed to the little girl as she climbed up and over the barrier into the ball pit, laughing loudly as she fell beneath the heap of rainbow-colored balls. "She'll be okay. Plus, we can see her, if she gets into trouble, you can literally reach up and pluck her out."

Steve grumbled under his breath about avoiding accidents before they happen, but Dallas just sipped her Coke through her straw, pretending not to notice. She carefully pushed up the lace on her funeral dress, clearly not wanting to get it dirty against the sticky table.

The lady behind the cash register had stared questioningly at the trio when they showed up to McDonalds in a black dress and matching suit. Even little Denver was wearing a tiny black dress with slip on black shoes.

"Her mom died. Came straight from the funeral." Dallas deadpanned and the cashier's eyes practically bugged out of her head, and nothing else was said about the manner.

Steve leaned back, causing the seat to crack under his weight before he sat up straight and picked up his burger. He was too nervous to eat, but he forced down a bite anyway before asking, "So, Denver, huh?"

"Thought we'd stick with the family theme." Dallas said sat down her soda, "Hope that's okay."

"No, it's fine. It's perfect, it… it suits her." Steve stammered as he watched the little blonde somersault through the ball pit before throwing one up in the air and catching it. She seemed to have better reflexes than a child her age should have, and it made Steve consider the effects of his super serum on his young daughter, "You said she'll be a year next week?"

"Yeah." Dallas answered, leaning against her fist as she munched on some French fries while she watched Denver play, "She seems to be developing rapidly. She was walking by six months. Talking by nine. She's about the size of someone six months to a year older, but I wasn't too alarmed given her… parentage."

Steve considered this as he chewed on the side of his cheek, "What did the doctors say?"

"What doctors?" Dallas raised her brow, then pushed herself to her feet when the cashier called her number, "Let me get her food. Read the journal Steve, it'll answer all your questions."

"I'd rather you just told me what I needed to know." Steve grumbled and motioned towards the playground, "Should I, uh, get her?"

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Dallas laughed as she went up to the counter to collect Denver's happy meal.

Steve wandered over to the ball pit and sat on the edge, watching the balls roll around as his young daughter played, "Time for lunch."

"No."

Steve's brow shot up at her defiant behavior and he turned to Dallas as she sat the food down. She just motioned for Steve to try again and he sighed, "Denver, it's time to eat."

She popped out of the ball pit and jutted out her bottom lip, "I don't wanna."

"Denny, eat, or we'll leave." Dallas called without looking up from her phone. The child looked at her aunt, then her father, before climbing out.

Steve grabbed her under the armpits and hoisted her out of the ball pit as she squirmed, "Put me down, Daddy! Aunt Dee!"

"Listen to your father." Dallas droned through a mouthful of chicken nuggets, "Come eat or I'll eat your nuggets."

She scurried over to the table and raised her hands, silently asking to be lifted up and put into the highchair. Dallas secured her and handed her the chicken nuggets and fries before unscrewing the chocolate milk that came with it.

Steve watched curiously, taking note of how Dallas interacted with the child. "Shouldn't she eat something a little more-"

"Nutritious?" Dallas suggested, looking up from Denver to Steve, "Usually, yes. But we took her to her mother's funeral today, so I decided that called for something fun."

Steve watched Denver devour her food. She occasionally looked up at Steve with a crooked smile that made his heart melt.

"I just can't believe I missed everything. Her birth, her first steps. Her first words." Steve sighed, "Why didn't Brooke want me to know?"

Dallas smiled weakly, reaching across the table to place her hand on Steve's, "Because she was scared you were going to die. It was hard enough leaving her for weeks at a time to come be with you, but she didn't want Denny to know you and then… then lose you." Dallas smiled sweetly at Denver when she looked up at her aunt, "I guess that kinda backfired."

"What do we do now?" Steve asked and Dallas just sighed and shrugged.

"Read the journal. Give it a few days and let me know what you want to do. I need to be back at work the end of the week."

"I'm moving back to New York." Steve said quickly and Denver tilted her head to the side at how excited he sounded, "I'll be nearby, it'll make it easier to transition- or share custody."

"You can have her, she's your kid." Dallas hummed, winking at Denver despite the child not understanding what she was saying. "Seriously though, whatever you want. I know your life is a little bonkers, so, if you aren't ready to be a full-time dad, I get it. It's not like you had a say in the matter."

Something tugged on Steve's sleeve and he looked down to see Denver's little fist wrapped around the material near his cuff links, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Do I has a toy?"

Dallas reached into the bag and handed Steve the little barbie toy wrapped in plastic. He ripped open the package and dumped her out onto the table, then handed her to Denver. She grabbed the toy with a gasp and gazed up at her father like he'd bought it for her himself, "Thanks Daddy."

"Well, lunch is done." Dallas said slowly, "I'm gonna take her back to the hotel for a nap. What are you gonna do?"

"Read the journal?" Steve suggested and Dallas pointed at him, telling him he'd gotten it right.

"That's a good answer. Read it over and call me in the morning? We can get together again if you'd like before we leave."

Steve carefully pulled Denver out of her highchair and held her to his chest, "Would that be okay if I saw you again?"

She shrugged, "I guess. Do you know Mommy?"

"Yes. I love your Mommy very much." Steve said slowly, deciding not to use the past tense. It wasn't like he'd stopped loving her, "I miss her."

"She'll be back in a long time. She had to go to Heaven for a while."

Steve's jaw fell open as a defeated gasp left his throat, and Dallas sighed and massaged her temples. He could see how the child had aged the once vibrant Dallas Wells. Now she was Denver's legal guardian unless he stepped up to the plate. "Would you hang out with me while we wait for her?" Steve finally asked with a weak smile.

Denver nodded, rocking back and forth a little against him, "Yeah. Mommy told me you were the best. She said you loved me very, very- very much that you work hard to make sure we is safe."

"Alright, Denny. I think it's nap time." Dallas said as she stepped up to Steve and held out her arms to take Denver from Steve, "Say goodbye to Daddy. We'll see him again tomorrow."

"Bye Daddy." Denny said before pressing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. She reached away from him to climb into Dallas's arms. She placed her hands on either side of Dallas's ear to whisper loudly, but Steve heard her clearly asking if she could tell him she loved him.

"Yes, Denny, you can tell Daddy you love him." Dallas said with a gentle smile. That was Brooklyn's smile.

"Love you Daddy!" Denver called as her aunt carried her out of the McDonalds to the van she'd driven down from Manhattan.

Steve watched her secure his daughter into the backseat, wanting to talk to Brooklyn more than anything. He wanted to know why she'd kept this from him, and why she'd told him she couldn't have children, knowing full well Steve had a daughter hiding in Manhattan.

He looked down at the journal in his hand, knowing if he sat down to read what Brooklyn had left him, he might find the answers he needed.

* * *

**Late September 2012**

Dallas scrubbed her teeth in front of the mirror as she perused Brooklyn's belongings lining Steve's bathroom counter. She hummed to herself as she picked up the various vitamins and medicines that her sister took, because Steve Rogers _clearly_ didn't need anything to help him stay in good shape.

"Hmmm," she picked up Brooklyn's vitamins and unscrewed the cap before rolling two of them into her hand to take later before picking up her sister's birth control. As an OBGYN in training, Dallas prided herself on being able to quality check her sister's life and make sure that, aside from the whole IUD snapping, she was taking care of herself.

She sat the birth control back down and picked up a bottle of prescription pills as she scrubbed her bottom molars on her left-hand side. As her eyes scanned the label though, she let go of her toothbrush to hold the bottle with both hands so she could focus. Her toothbrush fell into the sink as she realized what the drug was, and she quickly spit out her toothpaste before going to find her sister.

Dallas found Brooklyn laying across the couch with her legs on Steve's lap and a book in her hands. She looked up when her sister stumbled through the doorway, raising her brow questioningly as she panted. Dallas looked between her sister and boyfriend, then stammered, "I need tampons."

Steve choked on his own breath, pounding his chest before looking up at Dallas with watery eyes, "Excuse me?"

"I need tampons. Can you go get me some? I'd really appreciate it."

"You can just borrow some of mine?" Brooklyn offered, "They're in the bottom drawer on the left."

"Those are the wrong ones." Dallas yelped as she ruffled her drying pixie cut, "I need special ones. Uh, I have a- a wide set vagina."

Steve carefully shifted Brooklyn's legs to the ground before standing and stretching, "I'll go to the store and get your… tampons."

"Thank you! Just, anything is fine, as long as they aren't what Brooklyn has." Dallas said as she leaned against the doorframe and forced an awkward smile, "I appreciate you."

"I'll text you what she needs. Thank you, Honey." Brooklyn called as Steve grabbed the keys to his bike and gave an uncomfortable wave before leaving.

Once alone, Brooklyn turned to her sister with an accusatory stare, "What the hell was that?"

"Have you been taking these?" Dallas asked as she produced the pill bottle and plopped down beside her sister.

Brooklyn took the bottle, reading it quickly before handing it back, "No. Didn't need to. They gave them to me in case I had stomach trouble."

"Like, three days ago? Why would you have stomach trouble from being fucked too aggressively, Bee?"

Brooklyn threw her hands in the air in defense, leaning away, "How should I know? I'm not a doctor! I don't even know what those are, they just said if I felt nauseous to take two in the morning."

"God, you're such an idiot." Dallas groaned as she leaned against the back of the couch, stretching out her neck, "These are high concentration Plan B pills. They gave you these to make sure you weren't pregnant."

"But they said I wasn't pregnant." Brooklyn said slowly, taking the pills to study them. "They gave me IVs and stuff, but this was the only thing they sent me home with. They encouraged me to take them, but I didn't need them."

Dallas stared at her big sister for a long moment, then leapt to her feet, "Come here."

"Why?"

"You're gonna pee on a stick." Dallas ordered as she pointed to the bathroom.

Brooklyn tossed her head back and laughed, "Are you serious? Some of the best doctors in the country checked me over when I got back. If they say I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant."

"Then why are they so worried about making sure you aren't?" Dallas pressed and Brooklyn frowned, looking down at the pills again, "They didn't tell you what they were for, why? Because they didn't want you to know you could be pregnant."

"Screw this. I'll pee on the stick if it makes you stop." Brooklyn grumbled as she managed to stand, wobbling back and forth for a second before following her sister into the bedroom.

Dallas threw her bag onto the bed and began digging for a toiletry bag, which she unzipped and pulled out two pregnancy tests, "Wow, were you planning on getting pregnant on this trip?"

"No." Dallas spat back, handing her sister the tests and shoving her into the bathroom, "But I knew why I was coming, so I came prepared."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she closed the door. Dallas leaned against the doorframe for a few minutes, tapping her foot impatiently as she looked at her Fitbit. She moved to the mirror to study her reflection until she noticed the vitamins she'd stolen earlier. Dallas popped them in her mouth and swallowed them dry before pulling out eyeshadow from her sister's caboodle to begin doing her makeup. After about twenty minutes, Brooklyn appeared from the bathroom.

"See." She said, thrusting out the stick with a shaky hand, "Not pregnant. You happy now?"

Dallas took the pregnancy test, looking down at it to see a little plus sign. She looked to her sister to see her putting her finger to her lips, telling Dallas to be quiet. She handed her the second test, and Dallas realized it said the same thing.

Brooklyn was pregnant.

"I mean, it depends, on whether or not you were hoping you were." Dallas said cautiously, but before Brooklyn could answer, Steve called from the front door, saying he'd bought one of everything for Dallas.

She snorted and Brooklyn laughed, lifting her head to keep the happy tears from falling. She looked at Dallas and nodded, mouthing 'this is a good thing' before giving her hand a squeeze.

Steve appeared in the doorway and Dallas quickly hid the sticks behind her back, "You two okay?"

"Yeah, she's just emotional because it's her period." Brooklyn spat out and Dallas smirked in a vain attempt to hold back her laughter, "We'll take the stuff. You can hang out in the living room."

"Right. Yeah. Here." Steve thrust the bag full of tampons towards Brooklyn and Dallas, causing the two to giggle as he closed the door.

Dallas grabbed Brooklyn's face and grinned as her sister cried softly, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just gotta walk it off." Brooklyn breathed out, her expression falling a little, "One day at a time."

"You gonna tell Steve about the tests?" Dallas asked.

"Why would I?" Brooklyn asked, taking the positive tests, and tucking them away in her makeup case. "No need to get him worked up about what won't be."

Dallas nodded, looking over her shoulder to the closed bedroom door, wondering if her sister intended on telling Steve he was going to be a father at all. She couldn't imagine being in Brooklyn's shoes. A spy, dating a world-famous superhero, currently pregnant with a baby that her agency wanted to make disappear without her knowing.

* * *

After spending three hours reading Brooklyn's journal in his hotel room, Steve understood why Dallas was so desperate for him to read it. From Brooklyn finding out that she was pregnant to hiding Denver for her own safety from Hydra while Insight prepared to launch. Steve didn't want to admit it, but Brooklyn was smart to keep Denver hidden from him and SHIELD.

"What did it say?" Bucky asked from where he rested on the other bed. He was doing his own research on the tablet Natasha had gifted him, scouring the internet for any information he could find about himself and his past. A worn notebook sat on his right knee, opened up to his current page as he wrote down all the little details that made sense to him.

Steve groaned as he shifted, sitting up and setting the journal aside. He rubbed his hands over his face as he leaned his elbows on his knees, "Everything. She wrote about everything in great detail. It's like I'm reading the story of Denver's first year."

Bucky nodded, lowering his gaze back to the notebook as he wrote something slowly. "That's what she told me… before she died." Steve raised his brows questioningly but didn't pressure his friend. Bucky sighed and closed the notebook, choosing not to look Steve in the eye. "When we were on the carrier, after the gun went off… I was going to kill you. But she said 'Моей дочери нужен ее отец'. It means 'my daughter needs her father'. That's why I stopped. She was the only person who cared for me… who made sure I was taken care of. I didn't realize she had a kid." Bucky leaned his head into his palm, sniffling loudly as he softly cried, "I took away that little girl's mother. I didn't mean to; I was supposed to kill you. I didn't even know why, they just told me what to do and I did it. If I didn't comply, they wiped it all away."

"It wasn't your fault." Steve choked out in an attempt to convince himself it was true. He leaned his mouth against his fist, staring past Bucky at the window overlooking D.C. The lights were shining brightly from the helicopters trying to find victims in the rubble of the Triskellion. It had been a week, and they were still pulling out bodies out from beneath the rubble Steve left in his wake. "I should have listened to her. I didn't have the slightest clue what she was going through, but as soon as I realized she was Hydra, I shut her out. When I realized she knew you… that was it. I knocked her out when she tracked me down."

"We all made mistakes." Bucky mumbled, shutting down the tablet and setting it on the table between their beds. He placed his notebook on top, then laid down, clasping his hands over his chest while he stared at the ceiling, "I pulled the trigger. You didn't listen. She didn't share."

"I can't help but think maybe if she'd shared the trouble she was in, we could have had this reunion earlier." Steve said as he tilted his head to look at Bucky, "I know you don't remember me, but it's really great to have you back, Buck."

He nodded, gnawing his teeth a little as he thought, "Maybe." Bucky said quietly, "Maybe not. She was good to me, though. Always gentle, and kind. Whenever I woke up, if she was there, somebody would say her name and something just sparked in my mind. She felt like home."

Steve wanted to be mad at Bucky for the affection he held for his girlfriend. He wanted to blame Bucky for killing her, but Steve knew that he couldn't see through the fog. Brooklyn had written about him in her journal too. "She loved you, you know. She said so in here." Steve raised the journal and Bucky turned to him in surprise. Steve just shrugged, "She was complicated."

Bucky snorted, "Yeah, I've started to gather that." There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Steve placed the journal next to Bucky's tablet and notepad on the table. "What are you gonna do about the girl?"

"I have no idea." Steve admitted truthfully as he shifted down the bed, laying on top of the covers. He was scared if he got comfortable, he might forget that Brooklyn was gone.

"She looks like you. She has your eyes."

"She has Brooklyn's smile, though." Steve murmured, blinking away the tears. He leaned over the table and hit the switch to turn off the light, plunging the super soldiers into darkness. Steve laid on his back, counting the bumps in the popcorn ceiling as he milled over Bucky's question. "I'm scared."

"Yeah," Bucky chuckled, "Me too."

"Seriously, I have a daughter. I wasn't prepared for that. I was nowhere near thinking about kids, and Brooklyn said she couldn't have any."

"Maybe because she knew you had one."

"No." Steve said sadly, "She really couldn't. Denver was a one in a million fluke."

Bucky shifted and Steve looked over, seeing his friend glaring at him in the darkness, "You did not just call that angel a fluke."

"Not like that." Steve smiled, thinking about his daughter, "Just that, she shouldn't have been able to get pregnant. Timing is everything, I guess."

"I promised her I'd watch out for you and her sister." Bucky murmured under his breath, "I kinda think she made me promise her that so you and her sister could look after that little girl."

Steve felt the gravity of the past two days weighing on him. He'd have to call Dallas in the morning and figure something out. He had to figure out how to be a father. He never had one. Steve had hoped he'd have a wife to figure things out with, but Denver's mother was gone. He just had his dead girlfriend's little sister, his brainwashed childhood friend, an assassin, and a random veteran he met running through D.C.


End file.
